Dawno temu w Detroit
by JoraCalltrise
Summary: Podczas wycieczki do Detroit do Yuuriego wracają wspomnienia niefortunnego debiutu seniorskiego. W tym samym czasie wychodzi na jaw straszny incydent poprzedzający pobicie rekordu świata przez Viktora. Czy konieczność zmierzenia się z demonami przeszłości pomoże parze narzeczonych, czy też postawi między nimi mur?
1. Rozdział 1 - Demony przeszłości

**Krótka Przedmowa Autorki** oraz **Spis Rozdziałów**

No więc pierwsza i najważniejsza sprawa: **Wspaniałe anime „Yuuri on Ice" oraz jego wspaniali bohaterowie należą do Mitsurou Kubo oraz Sayo Yamamoto.** Dziękuję obu Paniom za stworzenie dla nas tak cudownej serii (trzymam kciuki za film oraz kolejne sezony)!

Postacie, które **nie pojawiają się** w Yuuri on Ice (czytaj: OC) należą do mnie.

Jak zawsze przepraszam za ewentualnie błędy, które mogłyby się pojawić. Robię dokładną korektę, ale jestem tylko człowiekiem i zdarza mi się coś przegapić. Przebaczcie mi też, proszę, niedociągnięcia artystyczne okładki – nie jestem jakoś szczególnie biegła w rysowaniu, chociaż staram się jak mogę ;)

Dziękuję też wszystkim osobom, które przyczyniły się do powstania tego fika. Wyszły ponad 502 strony A4 – nie udałoby mi się spłodzić takich ilości tekstu, gdyby nie pomoc i wsparcie Stokrota i Arienka. Dziewczyny, jesteście absolutnie cudowne! Chwała wam i szacun!

 **Kilka kwestii technicznych:**

Fik został napisany po obejrzeniu całej **pierwszej serii** , więc możecie spodziewać się masy spojlerów.

Jeśli idzie o imiona… to w wielu przypadkach **pozostawiam pisownię wierną oryginałowi, ale czasami sięgam po spolszczenie**. Innymi słowy, po prostu wybieram wersję, która najbardziej mi się podoba ;) Vitora lubię pisanego przez „v" i „k". Juraczka Plisetsky ma u mnie zdrobnienie imienia w wersji polsiej, ale nazwisko w wersji rosyjskiej. I tyle. Musicie z tym żyć ;)

Wspominam o tym w fiku, ale wspomnę też tutaj, by nikt się nie pogubił: akcja dzieje się **2 lata** po kanonie. Flashbacki mają miejsce **5 lat** przed kanonemczyli **7 lat** przed akcją fika.

A, i jakby ktoś się jeszcze nie domyślił, to będzie yaoi. Jeśli nie lubicie całujących się chłopców, to nie czytajcie ;)

 **Rozdział 1 – Demony przeszłości**

Yuuri spodziewał się, że jego powrót do Detroit będzie bardziej nostalgiczny. Że przywoła gamę burzliwych uczuć, takich jak te, które dopadły go dwa lata temu, gdy po długiej nieobecności wrócił do Hasetsu. Nadal pamiętał tę mieszaninę radości, smutku, ulgi i zagubienia, gdy przekroczył próg rodzinnej Yu-topii i pomyślał:

 _Oto mój dom. Dom, w którym dorastałem, opłakiwałem porażki, cieszyłem się z sukcesów i snułem plany na przyszłość. Nadal jest taki sam. Jednak ja wracam tutaj jako zupełnie inny człowiek._

Tak to już było z miejscami, w których spędziło się sporą część życia - skłaniały do refleksji. Zmuszały do spojrzenia w przeszłość, do przyjrzenia się sobie i swoim osiągnięciom. Czasem nawet wywoływały łzy. Zwłaszcza w przypadku ludzi tak wrażliwych jak Yuuri Katsuki – ludzi łatwo się wzruszających, lubiących wszystko przeżywać. A mimo to…

\- Yuuri, czy to lodowisko na którym trenowałeś? Łaaaał! Możemy wejść do środka?

\- Przepraszam, Viktor, ale wygląda na to, że robią remont. Tym razem nie będziemy mogli wejść.

\- Robią remont w środku sezonu łyżwiarskiego? Młeeee, jak tak mooożnaaaa?

Ciężko uwierzyć, że ten zawodzący jak dziecko mężczyzna pięć razy pod rząd był Mistrzem Świata. Yuuri poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- No już, Viktor, nie rób sceny. To przecież nic wielkiego.

\- Ale ja chciałem zobaczyć na żywo miejsce, w którym treeenooowaaaałeeeeś. Yuuri, chcę poznać każdy zakamarek Detroit! Chcę zobaczyć wszystkie ważne dla ciebie mieeejscaaaa…

Rumieniec wylądował na policzkach Yuuriego równie szybko jak jego łyżwa lądowała na lodzie po potrójnym akslu. To prawda, że teksty Viktora zwykle były zawstydzające, ale czasem… bywały też diabelnie słodkie. Tak jak teraz.

Zauroczony swoim ukochanym Katsuki na chwilę zapomniał, dlaczego tak bronił się przed tą wycieczką. Pomysł – bo jakżeby inaczej – wyszedł od Viktora. Gdy dwa dni temu przylecieli do Chicago na Skate America (o tydzień wcześniej, by dać sobie czas na przełknięcie jet laga) przystojny Rosjanin oznajmił z tym swoim uśmiechem za milion dolarów, że do Detroit jest jak rzutem beretem („Pięć godzin jazdy, ale jasne, rzut beretem" – mruknął Yuuri), więc dlaczego by nie urządzić sobie „sentymentalnej podróży w przeszłość".

Oczywiście, - Katsuki pomyślał, z westchnieniem - gdyby jego narzeczony był _normalnym człowiekiem,_ to jak _normalny człowiek_ najpierw przedyskutowałby wszystko ze swoim partnerem. Ale, jak się nieszczęśliwie (czy raczej szczęśliwie) złożyło, jego narzeczonym nie był normalny facet, tylko Viktor Nikiforov. A Viktor Nikiforov uwielbiał niespodzianki. W sumie, to tak bardzo _w jego stylu_ , że poinformował o wszystkim Yuuriego, machając mu przed nosem kluczykami do wynajętego samochodu. Ugh! Katsuki był wtedy na niego tak bardzo wkurzony!

Teraz jednak dąsy należały do przeszłości. Yuuri już nie żałował, że wybrali się na wycieczkę.

No, może troszeczkę żałował, że nie wybrali się na nią tylko we dwóch.

\- Nie można wejść do środka? No cóż… w takim wypadku zrobimy sobie selfie przed budynkiem! Yaaaayyy!

Yuuri westchnął głęboko. Ten głos należał oczywiście do Phichita Chulanonta –miłośnika chomików i zapalonego instagramoholika, który (o zgrozo!) niedawno dostał na imieniny nowy patyk do selfie. Celestino musiał mieć w pewnym momencie dosyć swojego wychowanka, jego patyka i ciągłego odgłosu pstrykania - a przynajmniej tak Katsuki tłumaczył sobie fakt, że jego były trener wepchnął im zaskoczonego Taja do samochodu i oświadczył, głosem nieznoszące sprzeciwu „On jedzie z wami!".

Doprawdy, Yuuri uwielbiał Phichita, ale ciągłe błyski aparatu nawet jego zaczęły już trochę irytować. Zresztą, _nie tylko_ jego.

\- Czemu musimy robić sobie zdjęcie co pierdolone pięć minut?! Po cholerę ja tu w ogóle przyjechałem? Było zostać z Yakovem…

Japoński łyżwiarz westchnął jeszcze głębiej. A ten głos należał oczywiście do jego imiennika, Jurija Plisetskiego. Rosyjski zbuntowany nastolatek, ochrzczony przez Mari jako Yurio, wprosił się na ich wycieczkę, bo dowiedział się o odbywającej się w Detroit corocznej Wielkiej Wystawie Kotów Syberyjskich. Musiało mu bardzo na niej zależeć, bo przez całą drogę zachowywał się nadzwyczaj uprzejmie. Ba, nawet kilka razy _podziękował_ Yuuriemu i Viktorowi, że zechcieli zabrać go ze sobą! Co, jak na niego, podchodziło pod _ekstremum_ uprzejmości.

Niestety Yurio był słodkim Yurio tylko do momentu, aż okazało się, że na wystawę wpuszczają od osiemnastego roku życia. Wówczas w tempie błyskawicznym zamienił się w „normalnego" siebie. Cóż… dobre chociaż to, że wyzwiska, którymi obrzucił ochroniarzy, były po rosyjsku, więc nie zrozumieli z nich ani słowa.

No i dobrze, że w pobliżu była osoba która potrafiła go utemperować.

\- Nie bądź taki marudny, Jura. My nie robiliśmy problemów, gdy żądałeś trzystu zdjęć z rzeźbą lwa. Lepiej przebiegnij się do tamtych kolesi i powiedz im, że Twoja starsza siostrzyczka baaaaardzooo chce ich poznać. Zrobimy sobie z nimi selfie, a potem wezmę od nich numery telefonów.

Katsuki westchnął po raz trzeci. Ostatnią uczestniczkę ich wycieczki, Milę Babichevę, znał bardzo słabo, jednak po całym dnu wspólnego zwiedzania zdążył ją nawet polubić. Jedynym, co go trochę peszyło, był fakt, że przez cały czas rozglądała się za „łakomym kąskiem", który mogłaby zabrać wieczorem do hotelu. Choć oczywiście Yuuri był zbyt uprzejmy, by powiedzieć o tym na głos.

Jurij nie miał tego problemu.

\- Nie jesteś moją siostrą i nie będę robił za Twojego kuriera, ty puszczalska wiedźmo! Tsk! Nic dziwnego, że Lilka kazała Ci z nami jechać. „Pilnuj Jurija! On tam jedzie z takimi nieodpowiedzialnymi ludźmi". Ta, jasne, kurwa, „pilnuj, Jurija"! Po prostu chciała się Ciebie pozbyć, bo Twój estrogen rozsadzał hotel! Dla Twojej wiadomości, Jurij sam sobie poradzi! Jak chcesz się pozabawiać z jakimś dryblasem, to po prostu sobie idź. Prosiak i Viktor zapewniają już wystarczająco treści nieodpowiednich dla dzieci… Nie potrzebuję jeszcze Twoich zboczonych komentarzy, by się porzygać, dziękuję bardzo!

\- Och, Juraczka, jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że porzuciłabym cię, by się zabawić? – dramatycznie zawodząc, Mila uwiesiła mu się na ramieniu – Jesteś moim słodkim przybranym braciszkiem i ani myślę zostawiać cię samego!

Zanim nastolatek zdążył coś odszczeknąć, Viktor zaczął dźgać go palcem w wolne ramię.

\- Yurio, jesteś taki _niesprawiedliwy!_ – wymruczał obrażonym tonem - Ja i Yuuri tak się dzisiaj _hamowaliśmy_ , a ty jeszcze się czepiasz. Kiedy niby pokazaliśmy ci coś nieodpowiedniego dla dzieci? Nie pocałowaliśmy się dzisiaj _ani razu._ A jeśli chodzi o tamto na bazarze, to wcale nie macałem go po tyłku. Po prostu pobrudził sobie spodnie i pomagałem mu je wyczyścić…

\- No dobra, kochani! Dość tych pogaduszek! Robimy selfiaka!

Phichit w porę zapobiegł nadchodzącej mini-wojence. Szczerząc się, zagarnął głowy wszystkich, tak by zmieściły się w ekraniku jego smartfona.

\- Powiedzcie „Toe loop"!

\- Toe Loop!

Pstryknęło i w pamięci huwaweia zapisało się dwa tysiące trzysta drugie zdjęcie. Gdy Taj zajął się pisaniem stosownego opisu na Instagramie, Mila zajrzała mu przez ramię i zagwizdała cicho.

\- Rewelacyjna fotka! Prześlesz mi ją później, okej? Jakość jest niesamowita! Powiedz mi, jak ty to robisz? Twarze nie są ani trochę zamazane! Nawet lodowisko wyszło całkiem nieźle. Co prawda nie zmieściło się w kadrze, ale mimo wszystko... Hm, teraz, gdy o tym pomyślę, to chyba jest ciut większe od tego w Chicago? Odbywały się tu kiedyś jakieś zawody?

Yuuri wydał z siebie cichy kwik. Nagle z całą mocą _przypomniał sobie_ , dlaczego nie chciał jechać na tę wycieczkę. Cholera, tylko nie to!

\- Mhm. – potwierdził Pichit, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu – Hokeiści regularnie mają tutaj mecze.

Dłoń japońskiego łyżwiarza powędrowała w okolice serca i Katsuki odetchnął z uglą.

 _Uff… może i nie ma oporów przed wrzucaniem do Internetu dwuznacznych fotek, ale przynajmniej umie trzymać gębę na kłódkę!_

Taj nacisnął przycisk „opublikuj" i posłał Mili beztroski uśmiech.

\- A! I parę lat temu zrobili tutaj Skate America! To był debiut seniorski Yuuriego!

 _Cofam to, co powiedziałem! On nie ma ŻADNYCH oporów._

Yuuri wahał się, czy uciec i schować się gdzieś, czy też zostać i zapodać Phichitowi solidnego kopniaka w tyłek. Cholera! Cholera, cholera, cholera!

\- Debiut seniorski Prosiaka? – zaintrygowany Yurio uniósł brwi – Pierwszy raz o tym słyszę.

Viktor nagle podskoczył, jakby przypomniał sobie coś bardzo istotnego.

\- Skoro o tym mowa…! Yuuri, przeglądałem ostatnio wszystkie Twoje programy z okresu zanim zostałem Twoim trenerem…

 _Jakby nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, tylko oglądać moje stare programy!_ – burknął w myślach Yuuri – _Z większości nie jestem ani trochę dumny!_

\- … ale chociaż przeszukałem połowę internetu, nigdzie nie mogłem znaleźć nagrania z Twojego debiutu seniorskiego. Masz może pomysł, dlaczego?

Pod wpływem pytającego spojrzenia narzeczonego, Japończyk zaczerwienił się. Przy okazji tak głośno przełknął ślinę, że usłyszały to chyba nawet mrówki w chodniku.

\- N-nie. S-skąd. Nie mam pojęcia.

Jak nic miał wypisane na twarzy „kłamię, jak z nut". Teraz już nie tylko Viktor patrzył na niego podejrzliwie. Jurij i Mila również wyczuli, że _coś_ się święci. Trzy pary oczu skanowały Katsukiego jak lasery rentgenowskie. Yuuri wziął głęboki oddech.

 _Tylko spokojnie._ – powiedział sobie – _Nic się nie dzieje. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nikt tutaj nie czyta w myślach. Po prostu, jak gdyby nigdy nic zmień temat! Właśnie tak! Powiedz o czymś szokującym… o czymś wystarczająco ciekawym, by odwrócić ich uwagę! Może o tamtej sytuacji w knajpie, gdy Viktor przegrał zakład i musiał zjeść całą paczkę wasabi?_

Otworzył usta, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Phichit wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Yuuri, jak mogłeś zapomnieć? Przecież postaraliśmy się, by usunięto tamto nagranie! Nie pamiętasz już, jak poprosiłem mojego kolegę hakera, by skasował wszystkie filmiki z tamtych zawodów?

Yuuri wydał z siebie przerażony pisk.

Viktor, Mila i Jurij przenieśli całą uwagę na Taja. Wszyscy troje mieli jednakowo głupie miny. Pierwsza otrząsnęła się Rosjanka.

\- Skasował… wszystkie filmiki? – powtórzyła – Ale że _wszystkie?_ Nawet te z You Tube'a?

\- Mhm. – potwierdził Phichit, z powagą kiwając głową – Wszystkie co do jednego.

\- Po co robić coś takiego? – spytał Viktor, z niepokojem patrząc na Yuuriego.

\- Aż tak schrzaniłeś program, że nie chciałeś, by _ktokolwiek_ go obejrzał? – kącik ust Jurija kpiąco uniósł się do góry – Pfft! Typowe dla ciebie! Chociaż, z drugiej strony… jakoś ciężko mi uwierzyć, byś spartolił sprawę bardziej, niż podczas _pewnego_ Finału Grand Prix. Wypierdoliłeś się wtedy z pięć razy, ale chociaż ryczałeś jak bóbr, jakoś nie zmobilizowałeś kumpla by wyczyścił dla ciebie internet. Powiedz, co się stało podczas tamtego Skate America? Miałeś dziurę w stroju, czy jak?

Yuuri zacisnął zęby. Na moment puściły mu hamulce.

\- Z moim strojem było wszystko w porządku! Ale tak, skoro już musisz wiedzieć, _schrzaniłem_ mój program dowolny. To nie tak, że to dla ciebie jakieś zaskoczenie, więc bądź tak miły i _odwal się_ ode mnie!

Pożałował tych słów, już w momencie, gdy wyszły z jego ust. Przerażony, opuścił wzrok.

Cholera, jak mógł coś takiego powiedzieć? Co z niego za idiota! Przecież to nie tak, że Jurij obraził go po raz pierwszy. Właściwie… to nie tak, że Jurij _w ogóle_ go obraził. Katsuki znał młodego Rosjanina wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, że za podobnymi komentarzami nie kryły się prawdziwe zniewagi. To był po prostu… no… styl Yurio. I nic więcej. A Yuuri naskoczył na niego, zupełnie jakby Jurij był dla niego obcą osobą. Spotkanym na ulicy głupim smarkaczem.

Odruchowo chciał przeprosić. Jednak gdy tylko jego głowa zanurkowała w dół, i tkwił w głębokim ukłonie do pasa, ktoś trzepnął go w ucho. Yuuri zamrugał zaskoczony. Patrzył na trampki w panterkę. Właściciel rzeczonych trampek wydał z siebie lekceważące „Tsk", po czym wyminął Katsukiego, trącając go lekko w ramię.

\- Chodźmy coś zjeść! Od pieprzonego śniadania nie miałem nic w ustach. Umieram z głodu!

Yuuri podniósł się i natychmiast spojrzał na oddalającą się w kierunku centrum handlowego blond czuprynę. Trochę żałował, że przed ukłonem nie zwrócił uwagi na wyraz twarzy Jurija. Czy młody Rosjanin… był na niego zły?

\- Uch, nie chcę iść na obiad! – zajęczała Mila – Ty może i nic nie zjadłeś, Jura, ale ja wciągnęłam już dwie kanapki. Chociaż z drugiej strony… to centrum handlowe wygląda _bardzo_ obiecująco! Vitya, co powiesz na małe zakupy?

Oczy Viktora zapłonęły entuzjazmem, a jego usta ułożyły się w charakterystyczny kształt serca.

\- Zakupy? Zawsze i wszędzie!

Yuuri odetchnął z ulgą. Jakie to szczęście, że wszyscy tak szybko zapomnieli o sprawie!

\- Wiecie, wtedy wcale nie chodziło o to, że Yuuri schrzanił tamten program. Najgorsze było to, w jakich okolicznościach do tego doszło.

Japoński łyżwiarz prawie dostał zawału.

 _Noż, cholera jasna!_

Trójka Rosjan odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na Phichita.

\- Na lodowisku pracowała taka jedna laska, co straaaasznieee leciała na Yuuriego. – Taj beztrosko kontynuował opowieść – I przez to, że tak strasznie jej się podobał to…

\- PHICHIT! Coś mi wpadło do oka! Choć ze mną na chwilę do łazienki, pomożesz mi to wyciągnąć!

\- Hę? Ale…

\- No już, chodź, chodź! Yyyy… idźcie przodem, dogonimy was! Zaraz za wejściem jest wielka fontanna. Spotkajmy się tam za pięć minut.

Ignorując zdezorientowane mrugnięcia Milki, uniesione brwi Jurija i zmartwione spojrzenie Viktora, Yuuri zaciągnął swojego najlepszego przyjaciela do niewielkiego budynku, w którym mieściła się miejsca toaleta. Ledwo zostali sami, pochylił się nad Phichitem.

\- Otruję Twoje chomiki… - ostrzegł mrocznym tonem.

Taj jedynie odchylił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się głośnio.

\- Och, Yuuri, przecież ty kochasz moje chomiki. Nie otrułbyś ich.

\- No dobrze… w takim razie wejdę na twój Instagram i usunę wszystkie zdjęcia.

\- Nie znasz hasła.

\- UGH! Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi! – ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy Japończyk ciągnął się za włosy.

Phichit nareszcie spoważniał. Porzucił beztroski uśmiech i teraz patrzył na przyjaciela ze współczuciem.

\- Przepraszam, Yuuri. Nie pomyślałem, że będziesz chciał trzymać to w sekrecie. Jeśli nie chcesz, nie będę już o tym mówił.

Katsuki skinął głową. Odwrócił się, by odejść, ale dłoń Taja złapała go za ramię.

\- Z drugiej strony… - jego przyjaciel zaczął ostrożnie – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego panikujesz. Przecież minęło tyle lat! Od tamtego incydentu zdobyłeś srebrny i złoty medal Grand Prix, wygrałeś Olimpiadę i pobiłeś całą masę rekordów… nie uważasz, że gdy weźmie się to wszystko pod uwagę, to tamta historia wydaje się bardziej zabawna niż straszna?

Yuuri wzdrygnął się.

\- Może dla ciebie. – szepnął, odwracając wzrok – Ale ja potrafię myśleć o tym, co się wtedy stało tylko w jeden sposób: to było _potworne_ i _obrzydliwe_! I nie chcę _kiedykolwiek_ do tego wracać.

\- Pewnie. – Phichit zgodził się, wzdychając głęboko – Jasne, rozumiem. I jeszcze raz przepraszam. Powinienem wiedzieć, że nie będziesz chciał o tym rozmawiać. Po prostu pomyślałem sobie, że… no… byłeś taki _wyluzowany_ , gdy tutaj przyjechaliśmy. Gdy dowiedziałem się, że jedziemy do Detroit, spodziewałem się, że będziesz się denerwował. Ale wyglądałeś, jakbyś się świetnie bawił. To dlatego uznałem, że już nie przejmujesz się tamtym incydentem. Naprawdę przepraszam.

\- Nie szkodzi, już się nie gniewam. – Yuuri poklepał go po ramieniu.

Zawahał się, po czym dodał:

– To nie tak, że nie mam już koszmarów z udziałem tamtego dnia. Po prostu… ja… tak dobrze się z wami bawiłem, że na moment o wszystkim zapomniałem. Zapomniałem, że Detroit kojarzy mi się… ugh, z _tamtym._

Taj zachichotał.

\- Wcale się nie dziwię, że zapomniałeś. Jurij tyle narzekał, że nie wpuścili go na tamtą wystawę… Tak długo o tym gadał, że nawet ja zacząłem przez niego myśleć o kotach, zamiast o chomikach.

\- Tja, wiem, o czym mówisz. – Japończyk wreszcie się rozluźnił – Trochę głupio zrobili, że wprowadzili limit wieku… i to tylko dlatego, że miała tam być jakaś _idiotyczna_ ekspozycja kocich genitaliów. Obrzydliwość!

\- Mów za siebie, ja _naprawdę_ chciałem na nią pójść! – Phichit obrażalsko nadął usta – Masz pojęcie, ile lajków bym dostał, gdyby wrzucił na Fejsa fotkę z kocimi jądrami?! Czujesz to? Z _samymi_ kocimi jądrami! Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie pozwoliliście mi tam pójść!

\- Oj, błagam cię! – Yuuri wzniósł oczy ku niebu - Zostanie zadźganym łyżwą przez wkurzonego nastolatka, bo poszedłeś na jego wymarzoną wystawę zamiast niego, nie jest warte dwustu lajków.

\- A czterystu?

\- Gdyby odgryzł ci rękę, nie mógłbyś robić selfie.

\- Ugh! W sumie, coś w tym jest…

Zdając sobie sprawę z absurdalności tej rozmowy, obaj wybuchli śmiechem. Lekko obejmując przyjaciela ramieniem, Pchichit skierował ich do wyjścia.

\- Lepiej już wracajmy. Zanim twój przyszły mąż pomyśli, że robię tu z tobą zboczone rzeczy…

Yuuri zdzielił go łokciem w żebro.

\- Obiecaj, że nic mu nie powiesz! – syknął.

\- Ale o czym? Przeciez niczego dziwnego tutaj nie robiliśmy…

\- PHICHIT!

\- No dobrze, już, dobrze! Historia „Dawno temu w Detroit" nie ujrzy światła dziennego. Zabiorę ją ze sobą do grobu. No, chyba że ty zechcesz komuś powiedzieć…?

\- Nie zechcę!

\- Okej. Twój wybór. Ale wiesz… - w tym momencie spojrzał na Yuuriego z powagą – Gdybyś chciał pogadać, czy coś… Wiesz, że możesz na mnie liczyć?

Odpowiedziało mu nieśmiałe skinienie. Taj dziarsko rozmasował ramię przyjaciela.

\- No! Tylko obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz się już tym zadręczał, dobrze? Po prostu udawajmy, że nic się nie stało i dobrze się bawmy.

Gdyby to było takie proste…

\- Raczej nieprędko o tym zapomnę, Phichit. Zresztą, gdy tylko wyjdziemy, _Viktor_ na bank będzie chciał mnie wypytać o tamten incydent. – Yuuri wypowiedział swoje obawy na głos.

Przyjaciel puścił mu oko.

\- Spokojna głowa! Mam doskonały pomysł, jak skierować jego myśli na inne tory.

Yuuri miał co do tego „doskonałego pomysłu" bardzo złe przeczucia. Jak się okazało – nie bezpodstawnie.

Ledwo zjawili się w umówionym miejscu, a Phichit oznajmił wszystkim:

\- Przepraszam, że musieliście czekać! Ja i Yuuri prowadziliśmy długą i ekscytującą rozmowę o _genitaliach!_

Już któryś raz tego dnia, powietrze przeciął spanikowany japoński jęk.

\- O genitaliach? – powtórzyła Mila, z rozbawieniem unosząc brew.

\- O _kocich_ genitaliach! – pisnął Yuuri – O kocich, jasne?!

Płonął ze wstydu, ale z drugiej strony musiał przyznać, że Phichitowa taktyka okazała się skuteczna. Nie minęło parę sekund, gdy poczuł na sobie smukłe dłonie kilkukrotnego Mistrza Świata. Viktor zaszedł go od tyłu i owinął się wokół niego jak wyrośnięta ośmiornica.

\- No pewnie, że o kocich. – wymruczał wesołym tonem – Yuuri jest zbyt nieśmiały, by rozmawiać o ludzkich genitaliach z kimś innym niż _ja._

Jurij najeżył się jak dziki kocur.

\- Kupię ci, kurwa, tabliczkę z napisem „jestem w miejscu publicznym"!

\- Możesz mi kupić T-shirt, Jura. Z radością będę go nosił.

\- Chyba śnisz, ty zboczony staruchu! Prędzej sczeznę, niż wydam ciężko zarobione pieniądze na jakiś durny T-shirt! Ale… - w tym momencie nastolatek uśmiechnął się złośliwie - … chętnie sprezentuję ci bluzę z kapturem. Żebyś miał czym zakryć łeb, kiedy w końcu _wyłysiejesz._

Po sposobie, z jakim muskularne dłonie zacisnęły się wokół jego talii, Katsuki poznał, że komentarz najmłodszego członka ich grupy bardzo _nie spodobał się_ Viktorowi.

\- Yuuri…

Gdy złowieszczy głos narzeczonego połaskotał go w ucho, Japończyk aż podskoczył.

\- T-t-tak?

\- Podaj mi, proszę, pięć powodów, dla których nie powinienem teraz zdjąć pasa i sprawić, by na jego chudej pupci zostały ślady po czymś innym niż upadki na lodzie.

Jurij już otworzył usta – niewątpliwie, by odszczeknąć coś w stylu, że w przeciwieństwie do Prosiaka nie obija sobie tyłka przy skokach – jednak jego imiennik był szybszy. Katsuki był co prawda przekonany, że Viktor nie skrzywdziłby muchy, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Niewiele myśląc, wyrecytował z prędkością kałasznikowa:

\- Powód pierwszy: jest tylko dzieckiem. Powód drugi: nauczył mnie poczwórnego salchowa. Powód trzeci: pilnował ci psa, gdy pojechałeś do Francji. Powód czwarty… - westchnienie – … nie masz dzisiaj paska.

Wszyscy poza Viktorem parsknęli śmiechem. Yuuri ponownie westchnął.

\- Powód piąty: ja mam pasek, ale ci nie pożyczę. I nie, nie zmienię zdania, więc przestań macać moją sprzączkę. Jak zaraz nie przestaniesz się wygłupiać, to dorzucę się do tej bluzy z kapturem. Zrozumiałeś?

Z tyłu rozległ się dźwięk podobny do wycia skopanego szczeniaczka, ale dłonie posłusznie oddaliły się od paska.

Gdy chwilę później poszli na zakupy, Viktor wlókł się za resztą towarzystwa, nieustannie zawodząc, że nie dość, że został wyzwany od staruchów, to jeszcze jego własny narzeczony nie pozwala mu „zbić kotka". Musieli znosić jego marudzenie do momentu, aż wypatrzył sklep z kosmetykami i wbiegł do środka, rzucając przez ramię, że musi „odreagować stres". Gdy tylko srebrna czupryna zniknęła między pułkami, Jurij cicho parsknął:

\- Wyje, jakby był jedną nogą w grobie. Co on niby myśli? Że zawsze będzie wyglądał jak młody bóg? Pfft! Wolne żarty!

\- Strasznie się przejął, no nie? – zgodził się Phichit – Kurczę, nie wiedziałem, że jest aż tak wrażliwy na punkcie swojego wieku.

\- Oj, jest. – Yuuri pokręcił głową – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

\- Ale chyba nie mówił poważnie, gdy zapowiadał, że zbije Jurija? –Taj ciągnął zaniepokojonym tonem – Prawda…?

Plisetsky przewrócił oczami.

\- Proszę cię… Ja do jego pogróżek podchodzę z taką samą powagą, jak do zapowiedzi Yakova, że jak jeszcze raz spóźnię się na trening, to ze złości połknie swoją sztuczną szczękę.

Wyobrażenie sobie słynnego rosyjskiego trenera robiącego to, o czym wspomniał Jurij, mogło się skończyć tylko głośną salwą śmiechu. Japoński łyżwiarz i jego tajski przyjaciel bardzo długo trzymali się za brzuchy. Tylko Mila nie wyglądała na rozbawioną.

\- Hm… ja bym mimo wszystko nie przesadzała z tym pyskowaniem, Jura.

\- Co masz na myśli? - nastolatek spojrzał na nią pytająco.

Pokręciła głową, po czym posłała mu słodki uśmiech.

\- Masz szczęście, że nasz starszy kolega jest teraz taki spokojny. Wierz, albo nie, ale Vitya był za młodu całkiem porywczy. Dziecku oczywiście by nie przylał, ale gdybyście byli w podobnym wieku to… kto wie? Jeszcze parę lat temu, gdybyś wbił szpilę we właściwe miejsce, mógłbyś już nie chodzić z taką ładną buźką.

To był jeden z tych komentarzy, który zmieniał atmosferę w pomieszczeniu o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Słowa Mili miały taką moc, że w jednej sekundzie zabiły całe rozbawienie wywołane fantazjami na temat Yakovowej szczęki. Po minach Phichita i Jurija, Katsuki poznał, że byli równie zszokowani jak on.

 _Że niby Viktor…? Porywczy?_

Yuuri zebrał do kupy wszystko, co wiedział o swoim narzeczonym i doszedł do wniosku, że młoda Rosjanka musiała się po prostu z ich nabijać. Właśnie tak! Na pewno powiedziała to wszystko, by utemperować Jurija. Już najwyższy czas, by ten dzieciak nabrał jako takiego szacunku dla starszych. Mila chciała, by Yurio był grzeczniejszy dla Viktora - to jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie. No bo przecież…

Facet, który nie potrafił zasnąć bez swojego pudla. Facet, który płakał jak dziecko, gdy znalazł na głowie jeden siwy włos. Facet, który – na litość boską! – doznawał ekstazy na samą myśl o zakupach. Taki facet, przepraszam bardzo, miałby być porywczy? Pfft! Śmiechu warte!

I to jeszcze „za młodu", gdy wyglądał jak wyrośnięta rusałka bagienna… Nie, ta myśl, była zwyczajnie zbyt abstrakcyjna.

\- Nie wygaduj głupot. – Katsukiego wyrwał z zamyślenia lekceważący głos Jurija – Że niby ten _laluś_ mógłby komuś obić gębę? Wolne żarty! Połamałby sobie te delikatne nadgarstki. Założę się, że nawet Prosiak, który jest ciotą nad ciotami, bez trudu rozłożyłby go na łopatki.

Pod wpływem tych słów Yuuri oblał się rumieńcem. Pozostali oczywiście nie mogli tego wiedzieć, ale, po prawdzie, już parę razy rozłożył Viktora na… eghm… _łopatki._ A konkretniej to pod kołdrą. I… może kilka razy w szatni?

Japoński łyżwiarz zaczął się w tym momencie zastanawiać, czy jego trener rzeczywiście był tak marnym zapaśnikiem, jak twierdził Yurio, czy po prostu jarał się chwilami śmiałości ukochanego do tego stopnia _,_ by _celowo_ dać sięprzewrócić.

\- To, że Viktor nie przyłożył nikomu na Twoich oczach, - zaczęła Mila, z każdym słowem uśmiechając się coraz szerzej – wcale nie oznacza, że nie potrafi tego zrobić.

\- Koloryzujesz. – burknął Jurij, przewracając oczami – Poszarpanie się z kimś w szatni po zawodach jeszcze nie oznacza, że ktoś umie się bić.

\- Och! Czemu uważasz, że mówię o szarpaninie w szatni? Czyżbyś sam miał podobne doświadczenia?

Chłopak gwałtownie poczerwieniał. Zanim jednak ktokolwiek zdążył wypytać go o szczegóły, wypalił:

\- N-nawet… nawet jeśli mam, to nie w tym rzecz. Chodziło mi o powód, dla którego ten gamoń mógłby się z kimś pobić. Nawet jeśli masz rację i, tak jak próbujesz nas przekonać, Viktor _primadonna_ Nikiforov rzeczywiście ma jakąś mroczniejszą stronę, to ja jednak też całkiem nieźle go znam. I gdyby ktoś mnie zapytał, to jeśli on dał komuś po mordzie, to mogło chodzić tylko i wyłącznie o łyżwiarstwo. No… może ewentualnie o Prosiaka, bo to jedyne dwie rzeczy, których nie ma totalnie w dupie.

\- Zapomniałeś o jego psie. – wtrącił Phichit.

\- Ciul z psem! Pewnie, kocha tego futrzaka, ale nie do tego stopnia, by zacząć wymachiwać pięściami. A zatem… skoro Prosiaka jeszcze nie znał, to przepychanka zwyczajnie _musiała_ dotyczyć łyżwiarstwa! Mam rację?

Mila zastanowiła się chwilę.

\- Hm… cóż… tak… właściwie tak.

\- Aha! – Yurio triumfalnie uniósł palec – Czyli miałem rację! Zwykłe przepychanki z rywalami z lodu. Prawie każdy ma na koncie coś takiego. To się nawet nie klasyfikuje jako bójka!

\- No właśnie, nie do końca. Goście, którym dołożył Viktor wcale nie byli łyżwiarzami. I nie poprztykał się z nimi w szatni, tylko w knajpie. A bójka… jeśli można ją tak nazwać, jako że tylko tamci oberwali, a Vitya wyszedł bez szwanku… tak nie do końca dotyczyła łyżwiarstwa. Znaczy, dotyczyła, ale jednak… yyy… nie dotyczyła?

Teraz to już Jurij wyglądał na całkowicie ogłupionego.

\- Jak coś może dotyczyć łyżwiarstwa, ale jednak go nie dotyczyć?! – wyrzucił z siebie poirytowanym tonem.

\- Ciężko to wyjaśnić. To była dosyć nietypowa sytuacja.

\- Sytuacja, którą najprawdopodobniej _wyssałaś z palca._

\- Po co miałabym coś takiego robić?

\- A skąd mam to, cholera, wiedzieć? Może postawiłaś sobie za punkt honoru, by mnie wychowywać, czy coś… Albo nasłuchałaś się jakiś durnych plotek w klubie i od razu zaczęłaś wywijać jęzorem.

Obrażalsko wydęła usta.

\- Nie usłyszałam o tym z plotek, tylko widziałam całe zajście _na własne oczy._ Zresztą, Georgi też tam był. Jak chcesz, możesz go zapytać. Albo lepiej: poproś Viktora, by opowiedział ci, jak na kacu tysiąclecia pobił swój pierwszy rekord świata.

Tym oto sposobem na towarzystwo spadła bomba numer dwa. Perspektywa Viktora wdającego się w bójkę JUŻ była wystarczająco szokująca. Ale pobicie rekordu świata NA KACU?!

\- Kac tysiąclecia? Jak wygląda _kac tysiąclecia?_ – głośno kontemplował Phichit – Ja, jak dotąd, miałem tylko zwykłego kaca.

\- Jego pierwszy rekord świata… – burknął do siebie Jurij – Kiedy to, u licha, było?

\- Rostelecom Cup, jakieś siedem lat temu. – wyszeptał jego imiennik.

\- Ano. – Phichit energicznie pokiwał głową – To było w tym samym sezonie, co debiut seniorski Yuu… - w tym momencie się zreflektował – Znaczy się… yyy… pamiętam to, bo ja i Yuuri oglądaliśmy wtedy Viktora. Tak, właśnie tak! Pamiętam, jak dziś. Siedzieliśmy na łóżku w Akademiku i oglądaliśmy zawody w Moskwie na żywo przez laptopa. Pamiętasz, Yuuri?

\- Pamiętam…

Oczywiście, że pamiętał! Jak mógłby zapomnieć. W końcu to wtedy Viktor…

\- … skoczył po raz pierwszy poczwórnego flipa! – Taj dokańczył jego myśl – To było niesamowite!

\- Ta, teraz to i ja sobie przypominam. – Yurio wyglądał, jakby połknął cytrynę – Gdy byłem w juniorach, Yakov pokazywał mi to nagranie do zrzygu. Bez przerwy truł, jak to powinienem się dobrze przyjrzeć, pitu pitu, bo tak wygląda artystyczny przełom, pitu pitu, i w ogóle Viktor to, Viktor tamto, pitu pitu, i że tak źle się wtedy czuł, a tak dobrze pojechał i w ogóle pitu pitu. Dzięki Bogu, już nie muszę tego słuchać!

\- Źle się wtedy czuł, ponieważ _miał kaca._ – przekonywała Mila.

\- To twoja wersja, wiedźmo! Yakov mówił co innego.

\- _Yakov_ , przekazał Ci ocenzurowaną wersję _dla dzieci_ , Juraczka. – dała mu zaczepnego prztyczka w nos - No naprawdę… przecież nie mógł Ci powiedzieć, że największa legenda rosyjskiego łyżwiarstwa nawaliła się w wieczór przed programem dowolnym. Byłby to dla Ciebie fatalny przykład, nie uważasz?

\- Przestań traktować mnie jak niemowlaka! Nie jestem dzieckiem, ty stara, wstrętna…

Podczas gdy Yurio usiłował zdzielić rechoczącą Milę reklamówką, a Phichit starał się ich rozdzielić, Yuuri nadal przeżywał usłyszaną rewelację. Wiedział, że nie powinien się przejmować… że nie powinien tak przeżywać tego, co wydarzyło się wiele lat temu, ale zwyczajnie… nie potrafił. Jego serce, całkowicie wbrew jego woli, zaczęło łomotać coraz szybciej.

Oczywiście, że Viktor nie był idealnym człowiekiem. Patrząc na srebrnowłosego Adonisa, ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że ma przed sobą wzór wszelkich cnót. Człowieka bez wad. Miłego wobec wszystkich, słodkiego geniusza.

Rzeczywistość była, oczywiście, zupełnie inna.

Prawdziwy Viktor, bez swojej maski, miał całą masę przywar, a Yuuri je wszystkie uwielbiał. Fakt, czasem rwał sobie włosy z głowy i miał ochotę krzyczeć „Boże, nie wytrzymam z tym człowiekiem", ale nawet wtedy myślał o wybrykach partnera z pewną dozą czułości. To był _jego_ Viktor. To tego spontanicznego, wiecznie zakręconego, dziwacznego mężczyznę kochał – nie wspaniałego idola z plakatów, do którego przez lata niemal się modlił.

No ale… ale! To był Viktor Nikiforov - jego narzeczony i kochanek. Natomiast Viktor Nikiforov jako _sportowiec_ podlegał w świadomości Yuuriego pod całkowicie inną kategorię.

Viktor-przyjaciel, Viktor-facet, a nawet Viktor-trener robili wiele głupstw. Można powiedzieć, że nieźle zaszokowali Katsukiego, gdy pierwszy raz ich poznał.

Jednak Viktor-zawodnik różnił się od nich - był dokładni taki, jak młody Japończyk zawsze sobie wyobrażał. Poważnie podchodził do każdej konkurencji, nie lekceważył rywali i ciężko pracował na swój sukces. Był nie tyle sportowcem-Bogiem, co wzorem sportowca idealnego. Kimś, kogo Yuuri pragnął naśladować. Jedynym obrazem Viktora Nikiforowa, który, od momentu ich spotkania, ostał się bez żadnej plamy.

Aż do teraz.

Zakładając, oczywiście, że Mila powiedziała prawdę.

\- Viktor nie mógłby się upić przed zawodami! – Yurio w dalszym ciągu się z nią sprzeczał – Yakov przepuściłby go przez maszynkę do mięsa.

Ze ściśniętym gardłem, Yuuri pokiwał głową. W tej zażartej dyskusji stał po stronie swojego imiennika. Wolałby, żeby nastoletni Rosjanin miał rację. Naprawdę wolałby, żeby Viktor nie okazał się olewającym wszystko arogantem, który czuł się dość pewnie, by upić się przed programem dowolnym.

\- Yakov zafundował mu znacznie gorszą karę, niż przepuszczenie przez maszynkę do mięsa. – Mila była znacznie spokojniejsza od swojego młodszego kolegi, a cała sprzeczka wyraźnie sprawiała jej radochę – Tak dał mu popalić, że Vitya przez następne pół roku nie tknął alkoholu.

\- Ej, a czy ktoś mógłby mi wreszcie wytłumaczyć, czym różni się kac tysiąclecia od zwykłego kaca? – po raz piąty spytał Phichit.

Ignorując wściekle wymachajuącego rękami Jurija, Mila uśmiechnęła się do Taja.

\- Ależ oczywiście! „Kac Tysiąclecia" jest czymś, co się ma po „Rozgrywce Tysiąclecia". To taka zabawa, którą ktoś wymyślił w Sylwestra między dwutysięcznym i dwutysięcznym pierwszym rokiem.

Ku ich zdziwieniu, skinęła w kierunku wolnego stolika przed Starbucksem.

\- Rywalizacja odbywa się w parach. – wyjaśniła, prosząc Phichita, by usiadł naprzeciwko niej – Na początek, każdy musi wypić po jednym szocie wódki.

W ramach demonstracji, postawiła obok siebie pusty papierowy kubek, po czym taki sam podała Tajowi. Chichocząc, oboje udali, że pochłaniają trunek.

\- Następnie… - ciągnęła, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej - … ja i Phichit siłujemy się na rękę. – zademonstrowała, ściskając dłoń Taja - Przez dziesięć sekund. A reszta towarzystwa liczy. Jeżeli w przeciągu dziesięciu sekund, żadne z nas nie przyciśnie ręki drugiego do stołu, to w drugiej rundzie nadal pijemy po jednym kieliszku. Natomiast, jeśli ja wygram…

Były współlokator Yuuriego kwiknął, gdy jego nadgarstek uderzył w plastikowy blat.

\- … wówczas mogę dostawić sobie jeszcze jeden kubek. I od tej chwili w każdej rundzie muszę wypić pełne dwa kubki.

\- A jeśli ja wygram? – spytał Taj.

\- No, to chyba jasne? Wtedy ty dostawiasz sobie kubek.

\- I to koniec…?

Ciemno rude włosy zatrzęsły się od śmiechu.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Za każdą rundę, którą wygrasz, dostajesz dodatkowy kubek. Ostatecznym zwycięzcą zostaje ten, kto pierwszy uzbiera pięć kubków.

Twarz Yurio wykrzywiła się w obrzydzeniu. Natomiast Yuuri wyobraził sobie, jak mogłoby to wyglądać. Gdyby, na przykład, Viktor rywalizował z Georgim…

\- To bez sensu. – stwierdził, po chwili namysłu – To przecież jasne, że osoba z mocniejszą ręką z łatwością wygra.

\- Jesteś tego taki pewien? – Mila oparła brodę na nadgarstku i posłała mu tajemniczy uśmiech – Nie zapominaj, że im częściej wygrywasz, tym więcej pijesz w każdej rundzie. Jeżeli wciąż będziesz przyciskał czyjąś rękę do blatu, po paru minutach będziecz ze cztery razy bardziej wstawiony od przeciwnika. Naprawdę uważasz, że będąc tak napranym, z łatwością kogoś pokonasz?

\- Hm… - Phichit wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i odginając kolejne palce, zaczął liczyć – W pierwszej rundzie pijesz jednego. Po pierwszej wygranej, pijesz dwa. To razem trzy… Po kolejnym zwycięstwie masz trzy, a więc razem sześć. Plus jeszcze cztery… Aha. Czyli żeby wygrać, musisz wypić minimum… eee… dziesięć kubków?

 _To nie tak dużo._ – pomyślał Yuuri – _Ja wypiłem kilkanaście lampek szampana, podczas pamiętnego… uch… bankietu._

\- Plus wszystkie kubki, które musisz opróżnić, kiedy jest remis. – zaświergotała Mila – No i oczywiście przegranie rundy wcale nie oznacza, że jesteś zwolniony z picia. Niezależnie od wyniku wrestlingu, musisz _za każdym razem_ wypić dokładnie tyle kubków wódki, ile akurat masz przed sobą. Cóż, właściwie to _szotów_ , więc nie są to jakieś duże porcje, ale mimo wszystko…

\- Ta zabawa jest zwyczajnie _popieprzona!_ – syknął Jurij - Czasem zupełnie nie rozumiem dorosłych. Zalanie się na imprezie jestem w stanie skumać… ale żeby ładować w siebie niezdrowe ilości alkoholu, tylko po to, by udowodnić, że masz mocną głowę?! Aż dziw, że nikt nie wyglądał w szpitalu!

\- Och, paru wylądowało! Choć, na szczęście, nie aż tak wielu, biorąc pod uwagę, jak modna była swojego czasu ta zabawa. Wbrew pozorom, mało kto jest stanie wypić aż tyle, by zrobić sobie poważną krzywdę. Z tego, co słyszałam, cała masa osób już po kilku rundach odpadała przez nokaut.

\- Nokaut? – powtórzył Phichit.

Mila pokiwała głową.

\- Jeśli na którymkolwiek etapie zemdlejesz, zwymiotujesz albo odmówisz picia, automatycznie odpadasz przez nokaut. – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem.

Ze zniesmaczoną miną, Jurij wymamrotał coś o byciu abstynentem. Tymczasem Yuuri walczył ze sobą, by teraz, w stanie całkowicie trzeźwym, nie zwymiotować albo nie stracić przytomności.

Fakt, że Viktor mógłby upić się w przeddzień zawodów już sam w sobie był wstrząsający i rozczarowujący - ale jednak do przełknięcia. Okej, Viktor nie był idealnym sportowcem. Każdy miał prawo raz na jakiś czas zachować się nieodpowiedzialnie. W porządku. Zdarza się. Yuuri mógł się z tym pogodzić.

Jednak te wszystkie… pikantne szczegóły, które zapodała im Mila, były dla niego po prostu _nie do przyjęcia!_ Absolutnie w żadnym, w ŻADNYM wypadku nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie (i zaakceptować) Viktora robiącego to, o czym była przed chwilą mowa.

 _To niemożliwe._ – tłumaczył sobie Yuuri – _Mili musiało się coś pomylić._

Chociaż z drugiej strony… powiedziała, że widziała całe zajście na własne oczy. Dlaczego miałaby kłamać?

\- Co to ma być? Zebranie przy kawie, ale bez udziału kawy?

Obiekt rozmyślań Katsukiego wreszcie wrócił z podboju drogerii. Oczywiście z torbami takiej wielkości, jakby wykupił połowę sklepu.

\- Bałem się, że mnie porzucicie, a wy tymczasem siedzicie sobie w Starbucksie i pijecie z pustych kubków. – Viktor z zaciekawieniem przekrzywił głowę – Co fajnego robicie? Milka uczy was magicznych sztuczek?

\- Och, jak dobrze, że wreszcie wróciłeś, Vitya! – rudowłosa Rosjanka puściła mu oko – Bo widzisz… opowiadałam właśnie o pewnym wydarzeniu z Twojej młodości, a Juraczek-Niedowieraczek wciąż wyzywa mnie od kłamliwych wiedźm. Byłbyś tak miły i potwierdził moją wersję?

Błękitne oczy natychmiast zapłonęły entuzjazmem.

\- Ależ oczywiście! Z radością odpowiem Juraczkowi-Niedowieraczkowi na wszystkie pytania!

Yurio otworzył usta, by go zapytać, ale wówczas Viktor wyszczerzył zęby i pokiwał palcem wskazującym.

\- Ale tylko _pod warunkiem_ , że Juraczek-Niedowieraczek poniesie dla mnie te ciężkie zakupy. – zaśpiewał, wyciągając przed siebie różowe reklamówki.

W odpowiedzi trampek w panterkę z pełną siłą przygrzmocił go w łydkę.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że tak łatwo dam się zrobić Twoim tragarzem, to się, kurwa, mylisz! Nie chcesz, to nie mów! Twoja posrana przeszłość guzik mnie obchodzi! Jak chcesz, by ktoś taszczył Twoje manele, to poproś swoją japońską żonę!

Viktor pokuśtykał w stronę Yuuriego.

\- Kochanie? – zaskomlał ze spojrzeniem, którego nie powstydziłby się kot ze „Shreka".

\- Zapomnij! Jeszcze znowu ci coś zgubię, tak jak z Barcelonie.

\- Oj, no weź! To była tylko głupia paczka orzechów. Yuuuuuuri, jestem taki stary i zmęczony… Ponieś dla mnie chociaż jedną!

Japońska żona wydała z siebie pokonane westchnienie.

\- No dobra. Poniosę dla ciebie tą, w której nie ma ważącego pół tony płynu do kąpieli od Chanel.

\- Od Kleina, słonko. Od Kleina. A jak go dla mnie poniesiesz… - Viktor zaczął konspiracyjnym szeptem - … to pozwolę ci wejść ze sobą do wanny, gdy będę go używał.

Yuuri nie mógł się powstrzymać, by cicho nie parsknąć.

 _Pozwolić, co?_ – zakpił w myślach – _Co to w ogóle za oferta? Człowieku, ty niemal codziennie BŁAGASZ MNIE, bym się z tobą wykąpał._

\- Och, Yuuri, przepraszam, przejęzyczyłem się. Miałem zamiar powiedzieć, że pozwolę ci _dojść_ w wannie.

Rozległ się przerażony kwik i Katsuki wyrwał swojemu trenerowi jedną z reklamówek.

\- P-p-poniosę ją dla ciebie tylko po to, byś przestał rzucać takie zboczone teksty! – warknął przez ramię, ruszając za oddalającą się resztą towarzystwa.

Usłyszał za sobą radosny rechot. Uch, ależ był wkurzony!

Złość trochę mu przeszła, gdy kilka sekund później dłoń narzeczonego wsunęła się w jego własną. Czując pod palcami obrączkę Viktora, zrozumiał, że temu człowiekowi jest w stanie wybaczyć wszystko. Absolutnie wszystko - nie tylko bezwstydne komentarze.

 _Nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, ile wtedy wypił i czy naprawdę kogoś uderzył._ – Yuuri wyszeptał w myślach – _Nie zamierzam zamartwiać się czymś, co zdarzyło się dawno temu. Liczy się tu i teraz._

 **XXX**

Pozostała część zakupów upłynęła w miarę bezstresowej, spokojnej atmosferze. Przez długi czas nikt nie wracał ani do niefortunnego debiutu Yuuriego, ani do tajemniczego incydentu z przeszłości Viktora. Szli od sklepu do sklepu, cały czas trzymając się razem i dyskutując o nic nie znaczących pierdołach. Chociaż graniczyło to z cudem – udało im się spędzić kolejne dwie godziny _bez żadnych kłótni._ Nikt nikogo nie wyzywał, ani nie miał do nikogo pretensji. Cóż, prawie.

No… może _raz_ padł jakiś komentarz pod adresem Phichita. („Och, nie rób mi już fotek. Po całym dniu moje włosy wyglądają okropnie. W dodatku zapomniałam o makijażu.")

Może też jedno upomnienie pod adresem Viktora („Mówiłem Ci tysiąc razy: NIE, nie pójdziemy do seks shopu! Przecież Yurio jest nieletni!").

Jakieś zażalenia pod adresem Milii („Jak to, kurwa, podałaś temu kolesiowi _mój numer_? Był tak przystojny, że zapomniałaś, jak się nazywasz? A co mnie to, kurwa, obchodzi?! Jak zaraz, kurwa, do niego nie pójdziesz i nie zabierzesz mu tej kartki, to zmienię numer, zastrzegę go i nie podam Ci, choćbyś błagała na kolanach! Rozumiesz, jędzo?!").

Kilka uwag co do asertywności Yuuriego („Yuuri, jak nie chcesz, by kupił Ci stringi, to prostu mu to powiedz. Stanie w miejscu i gapienie się, jak przegląda kosz z bielizną nic Ci nie da… a poza tym, zasłaniasz mi, gdy próbuję cyknąć mu fotkę.").

Wreszcie, komentarz pod adresem Yurio:

\- Jura, Twój brzuch robi więcej hałasu, niż wszystkie fanki JJ'a.

Spojrzenie, które nastolatek posłał Viktorowi, było spojrzeniem wygłodniałego tygrysa.

\- Oczywiście, cholera, że brzuch mi hałasuje! Już _trzy godziny_ temu mówiłem, że chcę coś zjeść. Ale nie! „Chodźmy jeszcze do tego sklepu! Chodźmy jeszcze do tamtego sklepu!" Gdybyście przynajmniej nie zabrali mi chipsów…

\- Lilka nie pozwala ci jeść chipsów. – Mila zwróciła mu uwagę – A poza tym, nie mieliśmy czym nakarmić łabędzi.

\- Trzeba było im rzucić wasze spleśniałe kanapki! Tsk! Po cholerę w ogóle karmić drób? Nigdy tego nie zrozumiem…

\- W każdym bądź razie, - zasadniczym głosem wtrącił Yuuri – chyba najwyższy czas, byśmy poszli na obiad.

\- Okej, idziemy na obiad! – Mila klasnęła w dłonie – Tylko zajrzyjmy jeszcze do kawiarni obok kina. Widziałam tam _bardzo apetyczne_ ciacho.

\- A, i wstąpmy na sekundę do zoologicznego! – dodał Phichit – Muszę kupić trociny dla chomików.

Yuuri pokręcił głową. Wizyty jego przyjaciela w zoologicznym _nigdy_ nie ograniczały się do zakupu trocin. A rozmowa Milii z „apetycznym ciachem" też pewnie będzie trwała dłużej niż chwilkę.

Japończyk nawet nie miał pretensji do Yurio, gdy tamten zaczął wyrzucać z siebie wulgaryzmy w obu językach. To i tak cud, że tyle wytrzymał bez jedzenia! Gdyby Yuuri był na jego miejscu, pewnie nawet nie dotrwałby do trzeciego sklepu.

\- … i jak zaraz, kurwa, czegoś nie zjem, to…

\- W porządku, Yurio, _zrozumieliśmy!_ – z beztroskim uśmiechem Viktor przerwał falę pogróżek – Jako, że mamy tutaj mały konflikt interesów, chyba najlepiej będzie, jeśli po prostu się rozdzielimy. Niech każdy, załatwi, co ma załatwić, a za godzinę spotkamy się w tej knajpeczce koło Adidasa. Okeeeeej?

\- Okej!

Towarzystwo rozbiegło się na wszystkie strony.

Yuuri zdał sobie sprawę, że pierwszy raz tego dnia został sam na sam z Viktorem.

\- Chcesz jeszcze gdzieś pójść? – zapytał, ze wzrokiem błagającym o zaprzeczenie.

\- Raczej nie. Chyba kupiłem już wszystko, co chciałem.

 _Aaaach, Dzięki Bogu!_

Czoło Katsukiego opadło na ramię ukochanego. Przez jakiś czas po prostu stali obok ruchomych schodów, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Viktor przełożył swoje torby do jednej ręki, by móc pogłaskać Yuuriego po włosach. Mrucząc z aprobatą, japoński łyżwiarz mocniej przycisnął policzek do jasnobrązowego płaszcza. Ramię tego mężczyzny znajdowało się na liście jego ulubionych miejsc na świecie. Nie miałby nic przeciwko zostaniu tutaj aż do wieczora. Było mu tak dobrze…

W powietrzu unosiło się kilkanaście różnych zapachów. Niewątpliwie Vitya znowu postawił sobie za punkt honoru wypróbowanie wszystkich perfum w drogerii. Stara woda kolońska musiała mu się znudzić, więc postanowił znaleźć sobie nową.

 _Cały on. Nie znosi monotonni._ – Yuuri pomyślał leniwie – _Ciekawe, co tym razem wybrał?_

Jeden z zapachów przebijał się ponad pozostałe. Co to mogło być?

\- Kokos?

\- Kaktus. – padła odpowiedź.

Usta Japończyka ułożyły się w delikatny uśmiech.

\- Serio? W życiu bym nie zgadł.

\- Zaskoczyłem cię?

\- O, tak.

To była miła niespodzianka. Yuuri lubił kaktusy.

\- Yuuri… chciałbym porozmawiać o tym, jak poszedłeś z Phichitem do łazienki.

Ciało japońskiego łyżwiarza napięło się jak struna. To stwierdzenie, z kolei, było bardzo _niemiłą_ niespodzianką. Yuuri _nie lubił_ , gdy ktoś psuł dobrą atmosferę, poruszając trudne tematy. Bardzo tego nie lubił.

Burcząc, jak niezadowolony kociak, potarł czołem bark partnera. Postanowił udawać, że nie wie, o co chodzi.

\- Niczego tam nie robiliśmy. – mruknął – Nie masz powodów, by być zazdrosnym.

\- Nie jestem zazdrosny. Wiem, że niczego tam nie robiliście. Po prostu chciałbym wiedzieć, o czym rozmawialiście.

\- Powiedzieliśmy ci, o czym. O kocich genitaliach.

\- _Yuuri._

Katsuki zacisnął zęby. Kogoś innego ten łagodny, przesadnie cierpliwy ton mógłby uspokoić, ale jego tylko rozdrażnił. _Nie cierpiał_ , gdy narzeczony mówił do niego w taki sposób. Jakby Viktor był mądrym, mającym odpowiedź na wszystko dorosłym, a Yuuri panikującym dzieckiem.

Gładka powierzchnia płaszcza nagle wydała mu się twarda i szorstka, więc ją opuścił. Zrobił też krok do tyłu, by strącić z włosów dłoń ukochanego.

W oczach Viktora na moment pojawił się niepokój, jednak bardzo szybko został zastąpiony przez opanowanie.

\- Yuuri, chcę żebyś powiedział mi, o czym rozmawiałeś z Phichitem w łazience. A konkretniej… o twoim seniorskim debiucie.

Reklamówki zaszeleściły, gdy trzymające je dłonie Yuuriego zaczęły się trząść. Katsuki wziął głęboki oddech. Szelest ucichł.

\- Viktor…

Urwał, szukając właściwych słów. Co takiego mógł powiedzieć, by definitywnie uciąć dyskusję? Co zabrzmi jak racjonalny argument, a nie rozpaczliwa próba zamiecenia tematu pod dywan?

\- … bardzo miło spędziliśmy dzisiaj dzień. To był długi, zabawny i wyczerpujący dzień. Jestem zmęczony i ty też. Dobrze wiesz, jak łatwo się z kimś pokłócić, gdy jesteś wykończony i głodny. Ale czy naprawdę musi tak być? Czy naprawdę musimy psuć nastrój sobie i naszym przyjaciołom, tylko po to, by porozmawiać o czymś, co wydarzyło się wiele lat temu? Zastanów się. Czy nie moglibyśmy zapomnieć, że Phichit cokolwiek powiedział i spędzić resztę tego dnia w spokoju i zgodzie?

Wzrok Viktora powędrował w dół. Czoło rosyjskiego trenera było zmarszczone w ten charakterystyczny sposób, gdy bardzo czegoś chciał, ale nie mógł natychmiast tego dostać.

\- Okej. – przyznał niechętnie – W porządku. Masz rację. To nie jest odpowiedni moment. Nie powinniśmy teraz o tym rozmawiać.

Ramiona Katsukiego rozluźniły się. Jednak Viktor jeszcze nie skończył.

\- W takim wypadku wyznacz termin.

Przez chwilę Yuuri myślał, że się przesłyszał.

\- Co proszę?

\- Nie chcesz teraz o tym rozmawiać, więc proszę cię, byś wyznaczył termin. Wybierz dowolny dzień i godzinę, żeby opowiedzieć mi, co cię dręczy. Tylko nie każ mi czekać zbyt długo.

Katsukiemu na moment odebrało mowę. Zwyczajnie nie mógł uwierzyć! Czy ten facet… jego narzeczony… właśnie kazał mu _wyznaczyć termin?_ Za kogo on się uważa? Za jakiegoś pieprzonego _terapeutę?_ Jak mógł coś takiego powiedzieć?!

Reklamówki ponownie zaszeleściły, lecz tym razem ze złości. Zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, Yuuri wycedził:

\- To bardzo miłe z Pana strony, że daje mi Pan nieograniczony dostęp do swojego _napiętego grafiku_ , ale nie skorzystam z propozycji. Termin rozmowy wyznaczam na: nigdy. Koniec dyskusji. Dziękuję. Chodźmy gdzieś usiąść.

Nie zdążył zrobić dwóch kroków, gdy smukła dłoń złapała go za nadgarstek.

\- Yuuri!

Warknięcie było tak ostre, że Katsuki przez moment zwątpił, czy naprawdę wyszło z ust Viktora. Rosjanin wyglądał, jakby ledwo nad sobą panował. Yuuri tylko raz widział u niego taki wyraz twarzy – w hotelu, w Barcelonie. W wieczór poprzedzający program dowolny finału Grand Prix.

\- Co to, u licha, miało być? – Viktor zadał to pytanie szeptem.

Yuuri odwrócił wzrok.

\- To, co słyszałeś. Nie mam zamiaru _kiedykolwiek_ o tym rozmawiać. To nic takiego, więc byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś…

\- Gdyby to było „nic takiego" nie reagowałbyś w taki sposób. – przerwał mu Viktor – Zauważyłem, że coś jest nie tak, już kiedy warknąłeś na Jurę. Nigdy nie reagowałeś w ten sposób na jego zaczepki. Yuuri… proszę, powiedz mi, _co się dzieje?_

Prośba była tak łagodna, tak pełna _desperacji_ , że Katsuki przez moment zapragnął wszystko z siebie wyrzucić. Chciał paść Viktorowi w ramiona, przytulić się do niego i nie powstrzymując łez, podzielić się swoim bólem. Kiedy jednak już miał to zrobić, _przypomniał sobie,_ czego dotyczyła cała sprawa i powstrzymał się.

 _Viktor nie może wiedzieć. To zbyt wiele. On… on tego nie zrozumie!_

\- Nic się nie dzieje. – wymamrotał.

Wciąż nie mógł znaleźć w sobie odwagi, by spojrzeć ukochanemu w oczy.

\- Nic się nie dzieje. – powtórzył, nieco głośniej – Było tak, jak powiedział Yurio. Pierwszy raz startowałem w seniorskim Grand Prix i zawaliłem mój program dowolny. Tylko tyle się wydarzyło. I nic więcej.

\- Mylisz się, Yuuri. – głos Viktora był cichy, ale pewny – Gdy zawaliłeś finał Grand Prix to było „i nic więcej". Fakt, byłeś w wielkim stresie i bardzo to przeżyłeś, ale gdy ktoś o tym wspominał, nie próbowałeś za wszelką cenę skończyć tematu. Właściwie to… przez pierwsze miesiące, gdy cię trenowałem, non stop mówiłeś mi o zawodach, które zawaliłeś. O głupich Mistrzostwach Japonii paplałeś praktycznie co pięć minut. Nie żebym rozumiał, po co się w ten sposób katowałeś, ale faktem pozostaje, że nigdy nie próbowałeś ukrywać swoich porażek. I nie chcę, żebyś teraz zaczynał. Yuuri, czy naprawdę potrzebujemy powtórki z Barcelony? Nie możesz wiedzieć, czy ywoje obawy mają realne podstawy, dopóki mi o nich _nie powiesz._ Yuuri, proszę cię… Gdy ktoś ma w sobie drzazgę, nie może pozwolić jej siedzieć w środku. Trzeba ją natychmiast wyciągnąć.

Im dojrzalej i rozsądniej brzmiały argumenty, tym bardziej Yuuri nie chciał ich słuchać.

\- Bardzo ładna metafora, panie trenerze, ale traci pan czas. – wysyczał, nie poznając własnego głosu.

Rozpaczliwie próbował zakończyć tę rozmowę, a jego zdradliwy umysł odruchowo sięgnął po ostatnią broń, która została w arsenale: agresję.

\- To nie tak, że to, co się stało, odbije się na najbliższych zawodach, więc byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś skończył te pieprzone analizy psychologiczne. – dorzucił, wojowniczo patrząc partnerowi w oczy.

\- Jakie analizy psychologiczne? – w głosie Viktora dało się słyszeć nutę irytacji - O czym ty, do diabła, mówisz? Yuuri, przestań mnie traktować, jakbym był dla ciebie obcą osobą! Nie pytam Cię o tamtą sprawę jako twój trener. Jestem twoim narzeczonym…

\- Właśnie! _Narzeczonym!_ Więc nie zachowuj się jak psycholog. To mnie doprowadza do szału. Nie dość, że wyznaczasz mi _terminy_ …

\- Yuuri, na litość boską, ja po prostu źle dobrałem słowa. Nie miałem na myśli…

\- Wyznaczasz mi TERMINY, - Yuuri nie dał mu dokończyć, podnosząc głos – i zachowujesz się, jakbyś doskonale wiedział, co siedzi w mojej głowie.

\- NIE WIEM, co siedzi w Twojej głowie i dlatego PYTAM! – Viktor również podniósł głos.

Kilku przechodniów zerknęło z niepokojem w ich stronę. Dopiero teraz Katsuki zauważył zmiany, które zaszły w jego trenerze.

Im bardziej Rosjanin tracił panowanie nad sobą, tym groźniej wyglądał, a jego głos stopniowo przechodził z lekkiego opanowanego tonu w ciężki męski baryton. Yuuri po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że porywczy facet, który pobił się z kimś barze, mógł nie być jedynie wytworem wyobraźni Mili.

Z zaciśniętymi z frustracji oczami, Viktor przycisnął sobie dłoń do czoła.

\- Gdybym tylko mógł poznać POŁOWĘ twoich myśli... – burknął, bardziej do siebie, niż do partnera – Gdybyś chociaż RAZ normalnie powiedział mi, czym się martwisz! Ale nie! Bronisz dostępu do swoich myśli, jakby to było jakieś _pole minowe_ … jakby za każdym razem, gdy ktoś poznał jeden z twoich sekretów, miała nastąpić Apokalipsa. Jak możesz pozwalać mi tak się zamartwiać? Dlaczego tak bardzo nie chcesz mi powiedzieć?

\- B-b-bo _każdy_ ma coś, czego może nie chcieć powiedzieć! – rozpaczliwie wyrzucił z siebie Yuuri – Każdy ma coś takiego. – dodał szeptem – N-nawet… nawet ty.

\- Nie mam niczego takiego. Zapytaj mnie o cokolwiek, a odpowiem. Nie mam przed Tobą żadnych sekretów.

Katsuki zacisnął zęby. Niewiele myśląc, wypalił:

\- W takim razie powiedz mi, co robiłeś w wieczór przed swoim programem dowolnym! P-p-podczas turnieju w Moskwie, siedem lat temu. Wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy pobiłeś rekord świata.

Wypowiadając te słowa, już widział w wyobraźni prawdopodobną reakcję Viktora. W wizji Yuuriego, przystojna twarz Rosjanina traciła całe opanowanie, po skroni spływał pot, a zmysłowe usta dukały drżącym głosem:

„Skąd o tym wiesz?"

„Kto ci o tym powiedział?"

„Czy to Mila? A może Georgi? To Mila, prawda?"

A potem następowała zamiana ról i to Katsuki zamieniał się w oskarżyciela. Zmuszony do bronienia swojego honoru, Viktor całkowicie zapominał o sprawie z Detroit. Taki był plan. Może i nie do końca przemyślany i uczciwy, ale jednak skuteczny - przynajmniej w teorii.

No właśnie, w teorii. Rzeczywistość, jednak, okazała się zupełnie inna.

Viktor zawsze był dobry w zaskakiwaniu Yuuriego. Ta sytuacja nie była wyjątkiem. Zamiast spanikować, czego Katsuki oczekiwał, Rosjanin spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i nie pokazując po sobie żadnych emocji, wyrecytował bez zająknięcia:

\- Nawaliłem się i po pijaku pobiłem jednego faceta.

Zgon. Totalny zgon. Tylko tak można było podsumować reakcję Yuuriego.

Kiedyś, w jednym filmie Katsuki usłyszał stwierdzenie, że tym, co wystawia związek na najcięższą próbę jest moment, w którym jeden z partnerów pokazuje drugiemu swoją najgorszą stronę. I wyglądało na to, że podobny moment właśnie nastąpił. Jego narzeczony właśnie pokazał mu się z najgorszej strony. I to w najgorszym możliwym momencie.

 _Żeby chociaż zareagował gwałtowniej. –_ Yuuri pomyślał błagalnie – _Żeby chociaż go to ruszyło, żeby się przejął, żeby przynajmniej pokazał, że mu z tego powodu przykro… Do licha, powiedział to takim tonem, jakbyśmy rozmawiali o pogodzie!_

\- Czemu masz taką zdziwioną minę? – Viktor spytał, unosząc brwi – Moja odpowiedź nie powinna być dla ciebie zaskoczeniem. Skoro już mnie o to spytałeś, to zakładam, że ktoś powiedział ci, co się stało.

\- To nie twoja odpowiedź mnie zdziwiła. – Yuuri odparł drżącym głosem – Tylko… tylko sposób, w jakim mi o tym powiedziałeś. Jak możesz przyznawać się do czegoś takiego z _takim spokojem?_

\- A dlaczego miałbym być niespokojny? – jego narzeczony wrócił do poprzedniego, przesadnie cierpliwego tonu – To część mojej przeszłości. Nie wypieram się tego, co zrobiłem. Nie widzę też powodów, dla których miałbym to ukrywać. No, może przed prasą. Ale na pewno nie przed tobą.

\- I ani trochę nie martwisz się, co sobie o tobie pomyślę? – ton Katsukiego z kolei, stawał się coraz bardziej zjadliwy – Nie jest ci ani trochę wstyd?

\- Nie, Yuuri, nie jest mi wstyd.

Dłonie japońskiego łyżwiarza zacisnęły się w pięści. Viktor westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- Pewnie masz rację i _powinno_ mi być wstyd. – przyznał, drapiąc się za uchem – Ale nie jest. Ani trochę. Ważną częścią bycia sportowcem jest umiejętność zresetowania systemu. Zaakceptowania, że pewne rzeczy się zdarzyły i nic już tego nie zmieni. Pamiętamy o naszych porażkach, by się na nich uczyć, a nie podcinać sobie nimi żyły. Byłoby nam obu łatwiej, gdybyś wreszcie to sobie uświadomił, Yuuri.

Może w inny dzień, w innych okolicznościach, Yuuri przyznałby mu rację. Zrozumiałby, że Viktor wcale nie próbuje bagatelizować swoich błędów, ale po prostu zaakceptował je i teraz próbuje nauczyć ukochanego, jak zrobić to samo.

Teraz jednak… w tym konkretnym momencie, japoński łyżwiarz był wściekły, spanikowany i zazdrosny.

Wściekły - bo Viktor znowu brzmiał tak cholernie _dojrzale_ i _racjonalnie_.

Spanikowany - bo cały plan odwrócenia uwagi od niefortunnego debiutu seniorskiego okazał się zupełnie nieskuteczny.

Wreszcie, zazdrosny – o ten przeklęty spokój swojego trenera. O to, że Viktor potrafił tak łatwo dojść ze wszystkim do ładu.

\- No tak, w końcu dla ciebie to bułka z masłem! – Yuuri nawet nie zauważył, że zaczyna mówić swoje myśli na głos – Co to dla ciebie, strzelić sobie rekordzik świata na kacu? Pewnie zwycięstwo przychodziło ci zbyt łatwo, więc popiłeś sobie przed zawodami, żeby trochę podnieść poprzeczkę.

\- Bardzo mi schlebia, że uważasz mnie za tak genialnego łyżwiarza, - zaczął Viktor lodowatym tonem – ale zapewniam cię, że nigdy nie byłem _aż tak dobry,_ by z premedytacją ładować w siebie procenty przed zawodami. Tak naprawdę upiłem się, bo… - zawahał się – bo zostałem zmuszony. Miałem ważny powód, żeby się nawalić.

\- Och, to ciekawe. Nie wiedziałem, że istnieje coś takiego, jak „ważny powód do nawalenia się".

\- Owszem, istnieje. Z chęcią ci o nim opowiem…

\- Nie, dziękuję! Nie chcę tego wiedzieć. Już i tak wiem więcej, niż chciałem. Wiem, że nawaliłeś się przed zawodami i że kogoś uderzyłeś.

\- Nie uderzyłem „kogoś", Yuuri. Uderzyłem sukinsyna, który zasłużył sobie na to każdym…

\- WYSTARCZY!

Katsuki czuł się tym wszystkim przytłoczony. Jedynym, o czym w tej chwili marzył, było zamknięcie się w toalecie i przeczekanie swojego żałosnego stanu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że wystarczy mu silnej woli, by jakoś przetrwać tę przeklętą rozmowę i nie rozpłakać się przed trenerem.

\- Nie chcę tego wiedzieć. – powtórzył, ze wzrokiem wbitym we własne tenisówki – Nie potrzebuję znać szczegółów alkoholowej burdy, w której uczestniczyłeś.

Gdyby tylko Viktor okazał mu trochę zrozumienia… gdyby po prostu mu odpuścił.

\- To Twój wybór, Yuuri.

Japończyk w dalszym ciągu patrzył w dół.

\- Ale, - jego narzeczony wziął głęboki oddech – mój wybór jest inny.

W brązowych oczach powoli gromadziły się łzy. Katsuki zagryzł dolną wargę tak mocno, że zaczęło mu to sprawiać ból. Nie ma mowy! Nie rozpłacze się… nie rozpłacze się!

\- Yuuri, proszę, nie odsuwaj mnie od siebie! – usłyszał ciche błaganie narzeczonego - Nie możesz radzić sobie ze wszystkim sam. Nie rozumiem, jak możesz…

Dlaczego Viktor tak bardzo na niego naciskał? Dlaczego nie chciał uszanować jego decyzji? Przecież to nie tak, że znali się od wczoraj! Viktor znał go i wiedział, że Yuuri czasem potrzebował przestrzeni. Wiedział, że Yuuri musiał sam zdecydować, kiedy się otworzyć. Więc dlaczego…?

\- … jak możesz rozmawiać o takich sprawach z _Phichitem_ , ale nie ze mną.

Te słowa spłynęły na Katsukiego jak olśnienie.

 _Ahaaaaa… Więc O TO chodzi?_

No to mamy, proszę państwa, istotę problemu!

Yuuriemu natychmiast odechciało się płakania. Zamiast tego miał ochotę wyć ze śmiechu. Albo lepiej – zapodać Viktorowi złośliwego kopniaka między nogi. Toż przecież już na początku tej rozmowy dostał wyraźną wskazówkę, o co chodziło. Czy raczej – _o kogo_ chodziło. I pomyśleć, że jego narzeczony bezczelnie wszystkiemu zaprzeczył.

\- A więc jednak JESTEŚ zazdrosny o Phichita. – parsknął Yuuri – Nie wierzę… po prostu nie wierzę!

\- Nie jestem zazdrosny _o Phichita_ tylko _o zaufanie,_ którym go darzysz. I nie wzruszaj ramionami, jakby to była błahostka! Dla mnie to niebłahostka. Jakbyś się czuł, gdybym zwierzał się ze swoich problemów Chrisowi, a nie Tobie?

Serce Yuuriego wydało kilka niespokojnych uderzeń. Japoński łyżwiarz musiał przyznać, że czuł _nieznaczne_ ukłucie zazdrości, myśląc o sekretach Viktora, które mógł znać ich szwajcarski przyjaciel. Nieznaczne, bo nieznaczne – no ale mimo wszystko!

Z drugiej strony, to nie wina Chrisa, że znał Viktora dłużej niż Yuuri. Podobnie jak…

\- To nie wina Phichita, że zna mnie dłużej niż ty. – Katsuki próbował wytłumaczyć rozpaczliwie.

Zagubienie i poczucie winy zastąpiły gniew, a w oczach ponownie pojawiła się wilgoć. Yuuri wiedział, że przegrywa tę kłótnię – zarówno na gruncie racjonalnym jak i emocjonalnym – i powoli przestawał sobie z tym radzić.

\- O-on jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem i znam go od wielu lat. – ciągnął, z każdym słowem coraz bardziej roztrzęsiony – T-to nie tak, że ufam mu bardziej niż Tobie… znaczy się… b-bardzo mu ufam, ale… no bo… Tak naprawdę on wie, co się wydarzyło, nie dlatego że mu _powiedziałem_ , ale dlatego że był w Detroit, kiedy to się stało. On i Celestino…

\- To Celestino _też wie_?

Aż wreszcie stało się. Yuuri rozpadł się na kawałki.

Nie miał już ani jednego argumentu. Ani jednego neurona, który chciałby walczyć o utrzymanie emocji w ryzach. Jak skazaniec, pragnący mieć już egzekucję za sobą, zamknął oczy i wykrzyknął pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy:

\- Wiesz, co? Mam dla Ciebie WSPANIAŁE rozwiązanie! Pogadaj sobie z Celestino! Masz do niego numer, tak? No dalej, nie krępuj się. Bo niby dlaczego miałbyś szanować moją prywatność? Zadzwoń sobie do Celestino i umówcie się na kawkę! Jeszcze nie zdążyłem go poprosić, by nikomu nic nie mówił, więc na pewno _ze szczegółami_ opowie ci o całym zdarzeniu. Pogadajcie sobie jak trener z trenerem i urządźcie sobie burzę mózgów na temat „Yuuri nie radzi sobie z problemami" albo „Yuuri nie ufa swojemu narzeczonemu na tyle, by opowiedzieć mu o największym upokorzeniu w swoim życiu". Albo, jeśli nie chce ci się czekać, kup Phichitowi parę piw. Zazwyczaj pamięć mu szwankuje po alkoholu. Jak się narąbie, prawie na pewno zapomni, że kazałem mu trzymać gębę na kłódkę i wszystko ci powie. M-mogę… mogę też zwolnić go z tej obietnicy, jeśli chcesz. J-już… już nie obchodzi mnie, czy się dowiesz… N-nie… nie obchodzi mnie… nie obchodzi…

Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że jego głos przeszedł w łkanie. Czując się upokorzony i pokonany, pozwolił łzom popłynąć po policzkach. Był tak zdenerwowany, że mógł wyraźnie usłyszeć uderzenia własnego serca. Cicho pociągając nosem, czekał na reakcję Viktora.

Wreszcie, po dziesięciu sekundach, które zdawały się trwać całą wieczność, kciuk i palec wskazujący chwyciły podbródek Yuuriego i delikatnie zadarły jego głowę do góry. Brązowe oczy pozostawały zamknięte.

\- Yuuri…

Japończyk mocniej zacisnął powieki.

\- Yuuri, spójrz na mnie.

Nie miał ochoty tego robić. Jeśli to zrobi, stanie się jasne, jakim jest słabeuszem. Jego oczy – oczy, które nie potrafiły ukrywać emocji – powiedzą Viktorowi wszystko. Z drugiej strony… dopóki ich nie otworzy, nie pozna reakcji partnera.

Co teraz czuł jego ukochany? Był zły? Zmartwiony? Rozczarowany…?

Katsuki ostrożnie rozchylił powieki. Jego trener miał prawie taką samą minę, jak ostatnim razem, gdy doprowadził go do płaczu. Jedyną różnicą było to, że tym razem wyglądał bardziej na smutnego niż spanikowanego. Przez moment Yuuri łudził się, że usłyszy przeprosiny.

\- Nie zamierzam o nic pytać Celestino czy Phichita.

Głos Rosjanina był stanowczy i pozbawiony drżenia. Młodszy z mężczyzn wstrzymał oddech.

\- Nie zamierzam ich o nic pytać. – powtórzył Viktor - To _od ciebie_ chcę usłyszeć, co się stało.

Yuuri próbował wyszarpnąć podbródek z uścisku, ale palce narzyczonego trzymały go zbyt mocno.

\- Nic ci nie powiem. – wyszeptał drżącym głosem.

\- Yuuri, ja tylko…

\- Nie powiem ci!

\- Yuuri…

\- P-proszę cię, zostaw mnie!

Nie był w stanie tego wytrzymać. Już nawet nie nalegania Viktora były dla niego najgorsze. Najgorszy był odbijący się w oczach ukochanego ból. Ból i świadomość, że to Yuuri był jego sprawcą.

Japoński łyżwiarz zrobiłby wszystko, by pozbyć się tego bólu. Ale jak miał to zrobić, gdy nie potrafił wygrać z własnym strachem? No jak?

Zanim zdążył podjąć jakąś decyzję, Viktor niespodziewanie puścił jego podbródek i zaczął energicznie wymachiwać ręką. Wkrótce Yuuri przekonał się, dlaczego - na rękawie jasnobrązowego płaszcza ktoś umieścił wielką brzydką plamę.

Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli w bok. Zastali widok znudzono-poirytowanej twarzy Jurija Plistetskiego. W jednej ręce nastolatek trzymał resztki burgera, a w drugiej kubek z logo Coca Coli. Słomka była wycelowana w Viktora.

\- Ups?

Ton, z jakim rzucił to krótkie słówko, nie wskazywał ani na niecelowość występku, ani na najmniejsze wyrzuty sumienia.

Starszy z Rosjan posłał winowajcy wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Oszalałeś?! – jęknął, panicznie wycierając plamę chusteczką – To mój ulubiony płaszcz!

\- Taaaaak? – Yurio kpiąco uniósł brwi - No to biegnij szybko do pralni, żeby ci go naprawili. Piąte piętro. Drugi koniec tego zasranego Centrum. Nie śpiesz się. Ja i Katsudon poczekamy na ciebie w knajpie.

Po tych słowach w jednej chwili wpakował sobie resztę hamburgera do ust, wcisnął zszokowanemu Viktorowi pusty kubek, wyrwał mu torby z zakupami, następnie złapał Yuuriego za kołnierz i zaczął go ciągnąć w stronę umówionego miejsca.

Japończyk był tak zdezorientowany tym nagłym obrotem zdarzeń, że zapomniał nawet odczuć wstyd, z powodu bycia zaryczanym i obsmarkanym w obecności swojego imiennika. Zerknął tylko przez ramię na Viktora, który mamrocząc przekleństwa w swoim ojczystym języku, właśnie wyciągał z kieszeni drugą paczkę chusteczek.

Rosyjski trener przez chwilę kręcił się w miejscu, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy pójść za parą Yurich, czy ratować płaszcz. Ostatecznie jednak wybrał pralnię. Gdy srebrna czupryna zniknęła za zakrętem, Katsukiego po raz pierwszy od ostatnich dziesięciu minut ogarnęła ulga.

Japończyk nie był pewien, dlaczego Yurio postanowił przerwać ich kłótnię… nie był nawet pewien, czy jego młody przyjaciel zrobił to świadomie (ostatecznie nie wiadomo, jak długo tam stał i ile usłyszał). W każdym razie, Yuuri był mu bardzo wdzięczny.

A przynajmniej do czasu, aż usiedli naprzeciwko siebie w knajpie.

Nastoletni Rosjanin dał mu precyzyjnie sześćdziesiąt sekund na dojście do siebie, po czym wypalił prosto z mostu:

\- A tak w ogóle, to on ma trochę racji. Zawalenie zawodów nigdy nie było dla ciebie problemem. Gdybym był tobą, po prostu powiedziałbym mu o wszystkim i miał to z głowy.

 _A, czyli że słyszał wszystko. Wspaniale._

Czoło Yuuriego z cichym plaskiem wylądowało na blacie stolika. No naprawdę… zużył już wystarczająco dużo energii na dyskusje z Viktorem. Nie miał siły, by użerać się jeszcze z Yurio.

\- Skoro uważasz, że powinien dostać to, czego chciał, to było nam nie przerywać. – wymamrotał zrezygnowanym tonem.

Odpowiedziało mu parsknięcie.

\- Gdybym tak uważał, nie kazałbym mu zapierdalać na piąte piętro, chociaż cholerne Centrum ma tylko cztery.

Japończyk podniósł głowę. Spojrzenie jego imiennika było zaskakująco łagodne.

\- Powiedziałem „gdybym był tobą", a nie że „masz coś zrobić". – podkreślił Jurij – To, że uważam jedno rozwiązanie za lepsze od drugiego, nie oznacza, że nie jestem zwolennikiem wolnej woli. Lepiej zacznij słuchać, co się do ciebie mówi, Wieprzku.

\- Dzięki.

Yuuri nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Z jednej strony było mu głupio, bo zdał sobie sprawę, jak żałośnie musi wyglądać z oczami zapuchniętymi po minionym płaczu, ale z drugiej… cieszył się, że siedzi tutaj właśnie z Jurijem. Było to absolutnie bezsensowne i nielogiczne, ale z jakiegoś powodu obecność wybuchowego nastolatka działała na niego… uspokajająco. Katsuki nie był pewien z czego to wynikało. Może z faktu, że ten chłopak miał osobowość całkowicie przeciwną do Viktora? A może chodziło o to, że młody Rosjanin widział go już zapłakanego i to czyniło całą sytuację o wiele mniej stresującą? Ciężko stwierdzić.

Przez kilka minut po prostu siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie i sączyli zamówione soki. W końcu Jurij przerwał milczenie.

\- Ej, Katsudon?

Yuuri podniósł wzrok znad słomki.

\- Chcesz o tym pogadać? – ostrożnie zapytał nastolatek.

\- Niby o czym?

Lodowy Tygrys przewrócił oczami.

\- O kocich genitaliach! – warknął – O tym, czego tak bardzo nie chcesz powiedzieć swojemu nadętemu narzeczonemu. A o czym, kurwa, innym?

\- Mój nadęty narzeczony, - chłodnym tonem zaczął Yuuri – przejmuje się moimi uczuciami i przez większość czasu staje na głowie, próbując podbudować moją pewność siebie. Natomiast ty przy każdej okazji wyzywasz mnie od prosiaków i grubasów. Kiedy tylko możesz, wytykasz mi moje słabości. Gdybym stworzył ranking osób, które najczęściej mnie obrażają, prawdopodobnie znalazłbyś się na pierwszym miejscu. Dlaczego miałbym zwierzać ci się z czegoś, czego nie chciałem powiedzieć nawet mojemu „nadętemu narzeczonemu"?

\- Dokładnie z tych powodów, które przed chwilą wymieniłeś.

To nieco zbiło Katsukiego z tropu. Posłał Jurijowi zdezorientowane spojrzenie. Nastolatek wiercił się na krześle, a policzki miał lekko zarumienione. Jakby _już_ wstydził się tego, co dopiero _zamierzał_ powiedzieć.

\- Słuchaj, nie znam się na tych sprawach. – burknął, odwracając wzrok i opierając brodę na nadgarstku – W przeciwieństwie do Viktora mądrali nie zamierzam snuć jakiś głupich teorii, co do zawartości Twojego łba. Jeśli idzie o zwierzenia, uczucia i inne podobne bzdety, może i jestem najgówniańszym możliwym wyborem, ale… pomyśl o tym w ten sposób: nie jestem srebrnowłosą diwą, którą wielbiłeś, odkąd byłeś smarkaczem. Nie jestem też wybrankiem twojego życia, z którym zamierzasz zasadzić drzewo, przerabiać podręcznik kamasutry, hodować pudle, czy co wy, kurwa, robicie w wolnym czasie… Innymi słowy, nawet jeśli po usłyszeniu tej durnowatej opowieści, jakoś stracisz w moich oczach, to nie jestem aż tak ważną dla ciebie osobą, by miało to jakoś drastycznie zaważyć na Twoim życiu.

Z ust Japończyka wyszło zszokowane sapnięcie. Dopiero teraz Yuuri uświadomił sobie, że TO właśnie był powód, dla którego nie chciał o niczym powiedzieć narzeczonemu - nie chciał źle wypaść w oczach Viktora. Jeszcze bardziej szokujące było to, że właśnie _Jurij_ , ze wszystkich ludzi, tak celnie ujął to w słowa.

\- A tak poza tym… to o czym my w ogóle, kurwa, mówimy? – zrezygnowanym tonem kontynuował młody Rosjanin - Od początku naszej znajomości uważałem cię za ciotę. Więc na co możesz w mojej opinii, przepraszam, awansować? Na superciotę? Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, Katsudon. Moja ocena twojej osoby od zarania dziejów była _gówniana_. Nic, czego byś mi nie powiedział, już bardziej jej nie pogorszy.

Gdyby spojrzeć na wszystko z logicznej strony, Yuuri powinien czuć się zraniony tym natłokiem obelg i przekleństw. Ale, o dziwo – wcale nie był. Powiedziałby wręcz, że wprost przeciwnie. Zrobiło mu się jakoś tak… nawet lepiej?

\- To… - zaczął, posyłając przyjacielowi niepewne spojrzenie – To ma sens?

Jurij skinął głową.

\- Pewnie, że, cholera, ma! No i jest jeszcze fakt, że znam i ciebie i Viktora. Twój koleżka od chomików może i jest zaznajomiony ze sprawą, ale gdybyś go spytał, czy twoje obawy co do trzymania wszystkiego w sekrecie przed Viktorem są słuszne, prawdopodobnie nie potrafiłby ci obiektywnie odpowiedzieć. Ale ja: tak. Wierz mi, po latach wspólnego trenowania trochę znam tego pacana, więc jestem w stanie do pewnego stopnia przewidzieć, jak zareagowałby na jakąś… yyy… rewelację. Znaczy się… mógłbym ci doradzić, czy naprawdę powinieneś zabrać ten sekret do grobu, czy po prostu mu o tym powiedzieć.

Yuuri wbił wzrok w blat stołu. Słowa jego imiennika brzmiały bardzo sensownie. Poza tym, w przeciwieństwie do argumentów Viktora, były pozbawione błagania. W ogóle nie wprowadzały do rozmowy jakichkolwiek emocji. Yurio do niczego go nie namawiał. Po prostu _dawał mu możliwość_ wygadania się. Co, zresztą, potwierdził następnymi słowami:

\- Tylko sobie nie wyobrażaj, że za wszelką cenę chcę to wiedzieć, albo coś, Katsudon! Nie myśl, że jestem ciekawy, co się stało, bo, cholera, nie jestem! Nie ma przymusu, jasne? Jak chcesz z kimś pogadać, to cię wysłucham… ale jeśli wolisz leźć do kibla i się poryczeć, to droga wolna. Każdy odreagowuje stres na swój sposób. Jeśli twój sposób to wycie w klopie, to niech tak będzie! Nie chcesz mówić, to nie mów! Chociaż…

Na dosłownie ułamek sekundy Yurio stracił wyraz twarzy wulgarnego nastolatka. Katsukiemu mogło się to tylko przywidzieć, ale mógłby przysiąc, że przez moment jego kolega wyglądał wręcz… nieśmiało.

\- … wydaje mi się, że jednak potrzebujesz. – Rosjanin wymamrotał koniec swojej wypowiedzi - Wygadać się… znaczy się.

Yuuri wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Masz rację. – przyznał cicho – Myślę, że mimo wszystko chcę komuś o tym powiedzieć.

Jurij splótł dłonie na blacie i wbił w rozmówcę cierpliwe spojrzenie. Czy raczej „usiłowanie cierpliwego spojrzenia". Albo lepiej – spojrzenie pod tytułem:

„Zwykle nie odgrywam roli Ciotuni Od Zwierzeń, więc jeśli nie zrobię tego tak, jak trzeba, przymknij na to oko, Katsudon".

Było to ze strony Jurija niewiarygodnie słodkie. Takie… _agape_ w czystej postaci. Japończyk poczuł, że serce wypełnia mu kojące ciepło.

\- Mój debiut seniorski nie był tak widowiskowy jak twój, ale był czymś, z czym wiązałem ogromne nadzieje. – nieśmiało rozpoczął swoją opowieść – Wszystko zaczęło się od mojej przeprowadzki do Detroit. Czy raczej od… decyzji, którą podjąłem, gdy byłem jeszcze juniorem. Jak zapewne wiesz, zanim zacząłem zawodowo jeździć, w Japonii nie było żadnych liczących się solistów. Co prawda nasze dziewczyny zawsze osiągały świetne wyniki, ale jeśli chodzi o facetów, sytuacja wyglądała… no cóż… słabo. Ja sam trenowałem głównie z solistkami. Minako-sensei czasami żartowała, że gdybym urodził się dziewczyną, rozniósłbym konkurencję w pył…

Nerwowo pocierając kark, z niepokojem zerknął na Jurija. Był przekonany, że młody Rosjanin rzuci w tym momencie jakiś złośliwy komentarz. Jednak nic takiego się nie stało – nastolatek po prostu patrzył na niego i cierpliwie czekał na dalszy ciąg. Zachęcony tym pokazem dojrzałości, Katsuki kontynuował:

\- Ale… jak doskonale wiesz, jestem facetem. I jako facet szybko przekonałem się, że doskonała sekwencja kroków nie wystarczy, by zawojować świat łyżwiarstwa. Gdy jako junior startowałem w zawodach międzynarodowych, dzięki dobrej interpretacji muzyki mieściłem się w pierwszej piątce, ale ponieważ nie potrafiłem dobrze skakać, nigdy nie byłem w stanie wejść na podium. Pewnego dnia, moja trenerka powiedziała mi wprost, że gdy przejdę do seniorów, nie będę miał tam czego szukać.

Zatrzymał się na chwilę, by dać przyjacielowi czas na zaabsorbowanie usłyszanych informacji. A także na dopowiedzenie sobie tego, czego Yuuri nie potrafił powiedzieć na głos. Strachu, który wtedy czuł. Paniki, że jego kariera w łyżwiarstwie figurowym skończy się, zanim jeszcze na dobre się zaczęła. Świadomości, że być może nigdy nie będzie mógł walczyć o złoto w tych samych zawodach, co Viktor.

\- Chyba że…

\- … zostawisz za sobą dom i rodzinę, rzucisz wszystko i wyjedziesz do miejsca, gdzie są ludzie, będący w stanie cię wyszkolić. – dokończył za niego młody Rosjanin.

Oczy Yuuriego rozszerzyły się w szoku.

\- O tym akurat sporo wiem, Katsudon. – mruknął jego imiennik – Ale sorka, przerwałem ci.

Japończyk skinął głową.

\- Wiedziałem, że jeśli chcęmieć _jakiekolwiek_ szanse w tym sporcie, to tylko poza Japonią. Moją jedyną nadzieją był Uniwersytet z wystarczająco dobrymi trenerami, elastycznym programem zajęć i dość wysokim stypendium, pozwalającym na swobodny udział w zawodach. Ja i rodzice znaleźliśmy najwyżej trzy zagraniczne uczelnie, które spełniały te kryteria. Wszystkie w Stanach albo w Kanadzie. Zatem przez ostatnie dwa lata liceum zakasałem rękawy i kułem, ile mogłem. Oczywiście cały czas trenowałem, ale ograniczyłem się do turniejów w Japonii, by móc się uczyć. To był również powód, dla których opóźnił się mój debiut seniorski. W każdym bądź razie, w efekcie dostałem się do Detroit. I do jednego pokoju z Phichitem, który od czternastego roku życia chodził do szkoły w Stanach. Teraz, patrząc wstecz, czuję, że nie mogłem lepiej trafić. Gdyby nie Phichit, nie wiem, jak przetrwałbym moje pierwsze miesiące w Ameryce… - na samo wspomnienie wzdrygnął się – Klimat był okropny, jedzenie paskudne, a tamtejsi łyżwiarze aroganccy i z dziesięć razy lepsi ode mnie. Strasznie od nich na początku odstawałem.

Jurij miał minę, jakby gdzieś już słyszał podobną historię. Otworzył nawet usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował. Krótkim machnięciem ręki, dał przyjacielowi znak, by mówił dalej.

\- Ale wreszcie… - tutaj Yuuri pozwolił sobie na przelotny uśmiech – po paru miesiącach, mój wysiłek się opłacił. Zacząłem skakać poczwórnego toe loopa i osiągnąłem poziom kolegów z lodowiska. To był chyba jedyny moment w mojej karierze, gdy czułem się w stu procentach pewny swoich możliwości. No… nie licząc oczywiście tego, co jest teraz, z Viktorem… ale wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Wszystko szło tak dobrze. Byłem młody i w świetnej formie. Miałem trenera, którego lubiłem, przyjaciela, który mnie wspierał i choreografów, którzy wybrali dla mnie dwa dobre programy. Nie miałem żadnej kontuzji. W szkole wszystko szło bezbłędnie. Czułem, że mogę zajść wysoko. Może i nie byłem tak pewny siebie, jak ty i nie liczyłem, że przy pierwszym podejściu wygram złoto, ale miałem nadzieję… nie, byłem _przekonany_ , że stać mnie przynajmniej na brąz w Finale Grand Prix. Pierwszy raz w życiu czułem, że mogę _wszystko_.

Na twarzy nastolatka odmalował się szok. No, nic dziwnego. Usłyszenie, że tak niepewny siebie Yuuri Katsuki miał podobny moment w swojej karierze, ewidentnie mogło zaszokować. Nawet sam Yuuri często zapominał o istnieniu tamtego momentu – a przecież to było _jego_ wspomnienie. Z drugiej strony, gdy wzięło się pod uwagę to, co wydarzyło się później… nic dziwnego, że nie pamiętał.

\- No to… no to, co się stało? – ciche pytanie Jurija uświadomiło Japończykowi, że dobrą minutę temu przestał mówić.

Katsuki nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

\- Wydawało mi się, że mogę wszystko… dopóki pewien incydent nie uświadomił mi, że istnieje rzecz… czy raczej osoba, mogąca w jednej chwili całkowicie mnie złamać. To z powodu tej osoby zawaliłem mój program dowolny.

Jurij już dawno skończył z udawaniem znudzonej umiejętności. Jego pełne napięcia spojrzenie było zafiksowane na rozmówcy, a dłonie zaciskały się na blacie stołu.

\- Kto? – zapytał bez tchu.

Yuuri zamknął oczy i wyszeptał:

\- Viktor Nikiforov.

 **Uwagi i Ciekawostki:**

*Zabawa alkoholowa, o której wspomina Milka, ponoć naprawdę istnieje i zwie się "Rosyjska Ruletka". Dowiedziałam się o tym od przyjaciółki JUŻ PO napisaniu fika ;) Ponoć ten wątek pojawia się w jakimś filmie, ale nie mam pojęcia, w którym. I, oczywiście, Rosyjska Ruletka nie została wynaleziona w Sylwestra między 2000 i 2001 rokiem, ale dużo wcześniej. Po prostu uznałam, że "kac tysiąclecia" brzmi fajnie.

*Mam nadzieję, że projekt okładki wam się podoba. Nie jestem zbyt dobra w rysowaniu (nigdy się tego nie uczyłam), ale staram się, jak mogę ;)

*Phichit założył mi konto na Fejsie - figuruję tam jako Jora Calltrise. Gdybyście chcieli pogadać, możecie do mnie napisać. Nie gwarantuję, że uda wam się mnie złapać, bo jestem meeeega zapracowana... ale zawsze możecie spróbować ;)


	2. Rozdział 2 - Dawno temu w Detroit

**Dawno temu w Detroit**

 **Rozdział 2 – Dawno temu w Detroit**

\- ŻE… COOOOOO?!

Kilkanaście szklanek zatrzęsło się w dłoniach właścicieli, gdy zszokowany ryk Jurija Plisetskiego rozniósł się po ścianach knajpy. Ci, którzy mieli nieszczęście rozlać trochę płynu, rzucili pod adresem młodego Rosjanina kilka wulgaryzmów. Nastolatek zignorował ich. Wzrok miał wbity w japońskiego kolegę. Z policzkami zaczerwienionymi ze wstydu, Yuuri bawił się kosmykiem włosów.

\- Jak to „przez Viktora" zawaliłeś swój program dowolny? – ostro zapytał jego imiennik – To przecież niemożliwe! Viktora nie było w Stanach siedem lat temu. Bo nie było… no nie?

\- Oczywiście, że go tam nie było! – Katsuki pisnął, unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście – I to nie tak, że _przez niego_ zawaliłem tamten program. Znaczy się… nie bezpośrednio.

\- Hę? – Yurio przekrzywił głowę – Nic z tego nie rozumiem.

\- Bo to nie tak łatwo zrozumieć! To… to długa historia.

Nastolatek parsknął cicho.

\- Czemu mam wrażenie, że mi się to nie spodoba? – mruknął bardziej do siebie, niż do kolegi – Może dlatego, że _już_ czuję w powietrzu historyjkę naszpikowaną różowymi i puszystymi komplementami pod adresem „kochanego Vikusia". Ale dobra, Katsudon! Niech ci będzie! Powiedziałem, że cię wysłucham, więc niech ci będzie! Opowiedz mi o wszystkim.

Yuuri westchnął głęboko.

\- Wszystko zaczęło się od pewnej dziewczyny…

 **Detroit, jakieś 7 lat temu**

To nie były zawody, a mimo to atmosfera na lodowisku sugerowała coś wprost przeciwnego. No bo - jak często zdarzało się, by podczas zwykłego treningu, kilkanaście osób siedziało w bezruchu i nie mówiąc ani słowa obserwowało jednego łyżwiarza? Spędziwszy połowę życia na lodzie, Yuuri wiedział, że odpowiedź brzmiała:

„Prawie nigdy."

Tym bardziej ciężko uwierzyć, że to on był tym łyżwiarzem. W jakikolwiek inny dzień pewnie czułby się przytłoczony tym nadmiarem uwagi, jednak dzisiaj – wyjątkowo nic mu nie przeszkadzało.

Może była to zasługa niedzieli? Może nietypowej dla Detroit wysokiej temperatury powietrza? A może faktu, że Amerykańscy koledzy z lodowiska wreszcie zapamiętali jego imię i przestali nazywać go „tym Japończykiem"? Mniejsza o to. Faktem pozostawało, że Yuuri Katsuki miał dzisiaj _wyjątkowo dobry dzień._ I nic nie było w stanie go powstrzymać.

Ostrza łyżew nie sunęły po lodzie. One go zaklinały. Powierzchnia, po której tańczył Yuuri, była groźną bestią. Śliską i zdradliwą. Bestią, której wystarczył moment nieuwagi… sekunda braku koncentracji, by zaczęła kąsać. Raz źle przesuniesz ciężar ciała, raz źle wybierzesz krawędź i koniec.

Ziemia była solidna i twarda. Nawet w wypadku utraty równowagi, dawała ci czas, byś odzyskał balans i ruszył dalej. Ziemia była wyrozumiała. Ale lód - nie. Lód nie miał litości dla błędów.

\- Cholera. – Yuuri zaklął pod nosem.

Już kiedy obracał się w powietrzu, zrozumiał, że coś poszło nie tak. Prawdopodobnie moment wybicia. Szlag! Znowu to samo! Nie zdążył rozwinąć odpowiedniej prędkości i przez swoją niecierpliwość rozpoczął skok za wcześnie… a teraz Bóg Lodu domagał się zapłaty w postaci jego tyłka.

Katsuki zacisnął zęby.

 _Tak łatwo mnie nie dostaniesz!_ – warknął w myślach.

Mięśnie brzucha i pośladków, które w ubiegłych miesiącach tak pieczołowicie pielęgnował na siłowni, dosłownie w ostatnie chwili przypomniały sobie, że powinny się spiąć. Dzięki temu, w momencie uderzenia prawej łyżwy o lód, zamiast obić sobie cztery litery, Yuuri jakoś utrzymał równowagę. Aplauz z widowni powiedział mu, że i rotacji było dość.

- _Bravo_! – krzyknął zachwycony głos Celestino – Przepięknie! Wspaniale! _Perfekcyjnie!_

\- No i co, leszcze? – Phichit odwrócił się do siedzących obok amerykańskich kolegów – Mówiłem, że mój ziomek da radę! Niech będzie pochwalony, Yuuri Katsuki, Nowy Wytrzymałościowy Tytan Klubu Łyżwiarskiego Detroit! Cztery poczwórne toe loopy, w dwie minuty, bez jednego upadku! Hip Hip Huraaa! No dobra, a teraz wyskakiwać z kasy!

Czarnoskóry dryblas, rudowłosy latynos i wysoki blondyn z krzywymi minami sięgnęli do kieszeni spodni.

\- Kurczę, mogę się pożegnać z nowym telefonem. – mruknął rudzielec, niechętnie podając Tajowi stu dolarowy banknot.

\- Ej, Katsuki! – krzyknął blondyn - Jak skoczysz tyle samo poczwórnych podczas oficjalnych zawodów, dam ci drugą stówkę.

Yuuri zaczerwienił się.

\- Dz-dzięki, Brian. – wydukał, bawiąc się skrajem koszulki – A-ale nie musisz pozbywać się ciężko zarobionych pieniędzy, tylko po to, by mnie zmotywować.

\- Nie mów mi, co mogę robić z moimi pieniędzmi. – Brian wzruszył ramionami – Kto powiedział, że chcę cię zmotywować? Po prostu nigdy nie widziałem, by jakiś łyżwiarz zaliczył cztery poczwórne skoki w swoim programie dowolnym. Nie wahałbym się wydać kilku dolców, by ujrzeć to na własne oczy.

Japończyk wymamrotał coś ledwo słyszalnym szeptem.

\- Co mówiłeś? – krzyknął blondyn.

\- Powiedziałem „Viktor skacze". Cztery poczwórne, w sensie. Dwa toe loopy i dwa salchowy. Osobno i w kombinacji.

Brian przewrócił oczami.

\- Nikiforov to kosmita. Ja mówiłem o normalnych ludziach.

\- Zresztą, - z drwiącym uśmieszkiem wtrącił afroamerykanin – on pewnie i tak jedzie na dopalaczach.

Yuuri sapnął wściekle.

\- N-nie mów o nim takich rzeczy, Joshua! Viktor nie bierze dopalaczy! 

Próbował nadać swojemu głosowi trochę autorytetu, jednak fakt, że w tym samym czasie tupał łyżwą o lód, wcale mu w tym nie pomagał. Z punktu widzenia kolegów musiał wyglądać jak małe wkurzone azjatyckie dziecko.

\- Coś tego taki pewien? – latynos z rozbawieniem uniósł brew.

\- Proszę cię, Rodrigo… – Josh wyszczerzył do kolegi zęby – Yuuri wie _wszystko_ o Viktorze. Ma w pokoju ołtarzyk Nikiforova. Założę się, że śpi z jego zdjęciem pod poduszką.

Obaj zachichotali.

\- W-wcale nie! – wydukał Yuuri.

Niech to, jego policzki osiągnęły temperaturę Texasu. A to nawet nie było lato!

Szybki rzut oka na trybuny powiedział Japończykowi, że nie tylko koledzy z klubu mieli w tej chwili niezły ubaw. Katsuki nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, ale o jego słabości do Viktora wiedzieli dosłownie wszyscy. Nie tylko Josh, Brian, Rodrigo, Phichit i Celestino. Również napakowani hokeiści, którzy jeszcze kilka minut temu z szeroko otwartymi ustami śledzili jego trening. Teraz rechotali pod nosem, energicznie wymachując swoimi kijkami. Cholera, nawet jeżdżący zambonim staruszek stał oparty o swój pojazd i nostalgicznie kiwał głową z miną wyraźnie mówiącą:

„Młodość… ach, młodość!"

Yuuri nie potrafił tego zrozumieć - dlaczego większość ludzi uważała jego podziw dla rosyjskiego mistrza za powód do śmiechu?

\- No dobra, panowie! – wprowadziwszy ostatnie notatki do laptopa, Celestino podniósł się z ławki – Czas na przerwę na lunch. Tylko nie objadać mi się zanadto, _capito?_ Wieczorem będziemy szlifować programy, więc macie być w formie. Yuuri, - z uśmiechem skinął Japończykowi głową – dobra robota. I nie dawaj kolegom-żartownisiom się zniechęcić. Nikiforov może i jest dobry, ale daleko mu do Boga. Jak nadal będziesz tak ciężko pracował, myślę, że już w przyszłym roku dasz radę wykonać tyle skoków, co on. Trochę wiary w siebie, _si_?

Katsuki przytaknął żarliwie. Kilka sekund później musiał gnać w kierunku barierki, by nie dać się staranować wskakującym na lód hokeistom. Gdy mijał kilku z nich, usłyszał strzępki rozmowy:

\- A tak w ogóle to, kto to, ten Viktor?

\- A bo ja wiem? Jakaś gwiazda Hollywood, czy coś… W każdym bądź razie, ten mały żółtek bardzo na niego leci _._

Wspomniany „żółtek" po chwili zaliczył widowiskowy przelot przez próg.

 _Brawo, Katsuki._ – pochwalił samego siebie – _Kilkanaście lat jeździmy na łyżwach, a nie pamiętamy, że przy schodzeniu z lodu trzeba łaskawie podnieść nogę, by nie zaliczyć gleby. Dalej chodź taki rozkojarzony, a pojedziesz swój program dowolny w tenisówkach!_

Nie kwapił się, by wstać z podłogi. Wówczas musiałby pokazać światu tego paskudnego siniaka na czole. Żeby tylko zadrapanie nie miało kształtu błyskawicy! Yuuri już słyszał w wyobraźni komentarz Josha:

„Harry Potter on Ice".

Albo mail od Nishigoriego:

„Yuuri, czemu nie powiedziałeś mi, że robisz cosplay?"

Na sama myśl, wydał z siebie poirytowany pomruk. Ech, masz ci los…

Po chwili zobaczył wyciągniętą dłoń Phichita. Wymacawszy głowę i upewniwszy się, że nie ma tam żadnego upokarzającego śladu, z uśmiechem wdzięczności przyjął pomoc.

\- Wiesz, Yuuri, - zaczął Taj, patrząc za odchodzącymi amerykańskimi łyżwiarzami – jeśli chcesz się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić, będziesz musiał nauczyć się nie brać tak wszystkiego do siebie.

Japończyk przypomniał sobie komentarz o dopalaczach.

\- Nie mam ochoty przyjaźnić się z kolesiami, którzy obrażają Viktora. – burknął, zaciekle walcząc z supłem sznurówek.

Phichit przysiadł obok niego na ławce.

\- Daj spokój, przecież tylko żartowali! Sądzę, że tak naprawdę mają do ciebie słabość. Traktują cię trochę jak słodkiego młodszego brata, któremu koniecznie trzeba dokuczyć. Wiedzą, że podziwiasz Viktora i dlatego ci dogryzają.

\- Ty też wiesz, że podziwiam Viktora. A mimo to nie rzucasz podobnych tekstów.

\- No wiesz… byłoby słabo, gdybym podpadł kolesiowi, który wie, że nielegalnie przetrzymuję w Akademiku chomika.

Kącik ust Katsukiego lekko uniósł się do góry. I jak tu nie kochać Phichita?

W towarzystwie tego dzieciaka nikt nie był w stanie zbyt długo się dąsać. Tajski współlokator Yuuriego był jedną z tych osób, które wyznawały zasadę beztroskiego podejścia do życia. I nieustannie zarażały tym podejściem innych. Każdy, kto choć trochę znał Phichita, wiedział, że jego nastoletni umysł ograniczał się do następujących priorytetów: media społecznościowe, małe gryzonie oraz łyżwy. Dokładnie w tej kolejności.

Ta wiedza pozwoliła japońskiemu łyżwiarzowi zatrzymać świerzbiącą tajską rączkę, która już sunęła w stronę zielonego przycisku, by posłać „Cztery Najzarąbistsze Poczwórne Toe Loopy" ( _Nie no, serio, głupszego tytułu nie było? –_ z westchnieniem pomyślał Katsuki) na You Tube'a.

\- Yuuuuuri, no weź. – Phichit zaskomlał mu do ucha – Twój wyczyn jest zwyczajnie _zbyt_ dobry, żeby go nie pokazać.

\- Nie prosiłem Cię o nagranie mojego treningu, bym mógł zbierać lajki w internecie. – westchnął Yuuri.

Wspinali się po trybunach, powoli zmierzając w stronę mieszczącej się na lodowisku kafejki.

\- Potrzebuję tego nagrania, by przeanalizować swoje błędy. – po krótkiej chwili dodał Katsuki – A poza tym, to żaden wyczyn. Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę pojechać czterech poczwórnych toe loopów na zawodach. Wolno mi wykonać ten sam skok tylko dwa razy: osobno i w kombinacji.

\- Niby tak. – masując podbródek, Phichit wbił wzrok w sufit – Ale wiesz, to jeszcze nie znaczy, że ten zakład był bez sensu. Może i nie wykorzystasz tych toe loopów na zawodach, ale przynajmniej nikt Ci nie powie, że nie masz dość kondycji, by skoczyć cztery poczwórne w jednym programie.

\- Gdybym tylko potrafił skoczyć poczwórnego salchowa! – zgrzytając zębami, Yuuri ciągnął się za włosy – Znaczy… wiem, że Celestino pozwolił mi na razie tylko na jeden poczwórny w programie… Ale pomyśl tylko! Gdybym umiał salchowa, mógłbym pojechać program z czterema poczwórnymi. Tyle samo, co Viktor!

\- Może pooglądaj, jak on skacze Salchowa? Przecież w Internecie aż roi się od nagrań…

\- Już to robiłem. Znam jego występy na pamięć. Problem w tym, że Viktor wykonuje wszystkie skoki bardzo, bardzo szybko. To niesamowite! Nawet gdy do sieci wycieknie jakieś nagranie z jego treningu… praktycznie nie ma różnicy! Viktor… on… jakby to powiedzieć…

Phichit pytająco uniósł brew.

\- Viktor _nie zastanawia się_ , czy uda mu się skoczyć. – dokończył Yuuri, głosem pełnym podziwu – On po prostu to robi. Zero zawahania. Jakby nawet przez pół sekundy nie wątpił, że mu się uda.

\- Całkowite przeciwieństwo ciebie. – łagodnie zauważył Taj – Czasami, gdy na ciebie patrzę, mam wrażenie, że przed każdym skokiem przeprowadzasz w myślach debatę całego Kongresu.

Yuuri popatrzył na niego z niepokojem.

\- Serio tak wyglądam? – zapytał, przełykając ślinę.

Taj zaczął przepraszająco wymachiwać rękami.

\- Tylko kiedy się stresujesz. – wyjaśnił pośpiesznie.

\- Aha… czyli prawie zawsze? – Japończyk ponuro spuścił głowę.

Jego współlokator oparł dłonie na biodrach.

\- Wcale nie zawsze. Kiedy wydaje ci się, że nikt nie patrzy, wciągasz się w program i zamieniasz się w prawdziwego Czarodzieja Lodu.

\- Och, wspaniale! Czyli wystarczy, byśmy poprosili wszystkich kibiców i sędziów, by na czas mojego programu spojrzeli w drugą stronę.

\- Mogę ci to załatwić. – ze śmiertelną powagą oznajmił Phichit.

Yuuri parsknął cicho.

\- Ach tak? Niby jak?

\- Nie lekceważ potęgi mediów społecznościowych! - Taj obdarzył swojego smartfona czułym cmoknięciem – Facebook to władza! Zapamiętaj to sobie!

Ach, jakże ciekawie mogłaby wyglądać przyszłość…

Rok 2050 – Phichit Chulanont z Tajlandii zostaje właścicielem Twittera, Facebooka i Instagrama, tym samym przejmując władzę nad światem. Chomiki uzyskują prawa wyborcze. Prywatność nie istnieje, a łyżwiarstwo figurowe jest sportem narodowym w każdym kraju. A, i przy okazji, cały świat dowiaduje się, że Yuuri Katsuki zna wzrost, wagę, datę urodzin i ilość pieprzyków na twarzy Viktora Nikiforova. Sam Viktor jest zauroczony swoim japońskim fanem, więc wyrusza w podróż do Hasetsu i oświadcza Yuuriemu, że zostanie jego trenerem.

 _To byłby dobry scenariusz komedii science-fiction._ – uznał Katsuki – _Taki film z pewnością dostałby Oskara._

\- Ach, witajcie!

Dziewczęcy głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Właśnie dotarli do kafejki. Szczupła blondynka w różowym fartuszku (chyba miała na imię Jennifer?) uśmiechała się do nich zza lady.

\- Na co macie ochotę? – spytała, opierając ramiona na blacie.

\- Dla mnie sałatkę z kiełkami, proszę. Phichit, co byś chciał?

\- Hm… chyba skuszę się na cheesburgera z podwójnym serem. Tylko nie mów Ciao Ciao, dobra?

Wzdychając, Japończyk sięgnął po portfel.

 _Takiemu to dobrze._ – pomyślał z zazdrością – _Je, ile chce, a mimo to wciąż wygląda jak patyczek. Z drugiej strony… i tak nie cierpię hamburgerów._

\- Yuuri, znowu stawiasz przyjacielowi obiad? – usłyszał głos Jennifer.

Przerwał przeliczanie pieniędzy i podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na dziewczynę. Miała dziwny wyraz twarzy. Już od jakiegoś czasu Yuuri czuł, że nie może go rozgryźć.

Gdy kilka miesięcy temu przybył do Detroit, do razu zauważył, jak bardzo Amerykanie różnili się od Japończyków. Na pierwszy rzut oka, oba narody miały sporo cech wspólnych. Zarówno tutaj, jak i w rodzinnym kraju Yuuriego, klienta uznawano za świętość, a głównym przykazaniem pracownika było uśmiechanie się na pokaz. Rzecz w tym, że „japońskie" uśmiechy nieznacznie różniły się od „amerykańskich". To nie tak, że nie były wyćwiczone, bo jak najbardziej były, z tym, że… jakby to ująć?

Japończyk… _typowy_ Japończyk był postacią skromną, więc uśmiechał się raczej nieśmiało. Ze spuszczonymi powiekami i subtelnym, milczącym szacunkiem.

Natomiast _typowy_ Amerykanin cechował się przede wszystkim pewnością siebie. Większość pań i panów z Krainy Wuja Sama uśmiechała się, dumnie wypinając torsy i biusty, z brodami zadartymi do góry. Sprzedawca z USA nie był sprzedawcą-służącym, lecz sprzedawcą-supermenem. Amerykanie nie wiedzieli, co to skromność czy nieśmiałość.

Z paroma wyjątkami. Jennifer nie pasowała do schematu.

\- Oczywiście, że mi stawia. – odezwał się Phichit – W końcu to mój senpai! Niektórych przyzwyczajeń ciężko się pozbyć. A on jest Japończykiem aż do bólu.

\- „Senpai"? – powtórzyła z zainteresowaniem – Czy to jakieś japońskie słowo?

\- Mhm. Słuchaj, może usiądziesz z nami? Chętnie wytłumaczymy Ci zawiłości azjatyckiej kultury. Sprawisz nam dużą przyjemność!

 _Chyba Tobie._ – mruknął w myślach Yuuri – _Ja wolałbym zjeść lunch tylko we dwóch._

Nie czułby się komfortowo siedząc z osobą, którą znał jedynie z przelotnych konwersacji przez okienko kafejki. A już zwłaszcza _nie z nią._ Ona była dziwna. Bardzo dziwna.

\- Bardzo chętnie. – oświadczyła radośnie – Jesteście moimi jedynymi klientami, więc mogę sobie pozwolić na chwilę przerwy.

Pierwszą myślą Katsukiego było, że w Japonii za podobne zachowanie szybko straciłaby pracę.

 _Przestań, Yuuri._ – skarcił samego siebie – _W ten sposób myślą tylko zadufane w swoich krajach ksenofoby. A ty nie jesteś ksenofobem. Zresztą, to trochę hipokryzja, nie uważasz? Twój tatuś też jest rodzonym Japończykiem, a mimo to regularnie urządza sobie „przerwy", by pooglądać mecz. A potem jeszcze narzeka, że onsen podupada… Nie masz prawa oceniać Jennifer. Jeśli chcesz przetrwać w Stanach, lepiej przestań zachowywać się jak aspołeczny dzikus._

\- Yuuri?

 _A propos aspołecznego dzikusa…_

Zjedzony do połowy hamburger Phichita powiedział Katsukiemu: „brawo, kolego, znowu utonąłeś we własnych myślach!". Taj już dawno zdążył wytłumaczyć Jennifer znaczenie słowa „senpai".

A co zrobił Yuuri? Oczywiście siedział z nimi przy stoliku, z głupią miną, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Nawet nie tknął swojej sałatki.

\- Nie smakuje Ci? – łagodnym tonem spytała dziewczyna.

\- Nie, nie o to chodzi. Ja po prostu… wsłuchałem się w waszą rozmowę. Nie mam podzielnej uwagi, tak jak Phichit. Nie umiem jeść i rozmawiać.

\- Rozumiem.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Yuuri nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

Znowu to samo. _Ten uśmiech._

Jennifer bez wątpienia była Amerykanką. Świadczył o tym każdy szczegół jej wyglądu – zgrabna figura cheerlederki, długie blond włosy i bielusieńkie zęby mogące reklamować pastę Colgate White. Cały problem w tym, że jej uśmiech nie był ani trochę amerykański. Był na to zbyt nieśmiały, za bardzo niepewny. I jeszcze to spojrzenie… takie jakby… radosne ale spłoszone? Yuuri nie potrafił go opisać.

Jeszcze dziwniejszy był fakt, że dziewczyna nie uśmiechała się w ten sposób _od samego początku_. Katsuki mógłby przysiąc, że gdy pierwszy raz kupował lunch na lodowisku, Jennifer częstowała go co najwyżej Amerykańskim Uśmiechem za Milion Dolców. Dopiero jakiś miesiąc temu zmieniła styl. A Japończyk nie miał bladego pojęcia, _dlaczego._

\- Swoją drogą, Yuuri… - zagaiła, zagryzając dolną wargę – Zauważyłam, że prawie zawsze kupujesz tę sałatkę, ale gdy zaczynasz jeść, nigdy nie wyglądasz na usatysfakcjonowanego. I za każdym razem zastanawiam się, czemu nie zamówisz sobie czegoś innego?

\- Niezbyt lubię hamburgery. – odpowiedział ostrożnie – A poza tym, wolę unikać ciężkiego jedzenia przed zawodami.

\- Och, a zatem niedługo masz zawody? – rozpromieniła się – Widziałam, jak wcześniej jechałeś do muzyki. To było _niesamowite!_

Coś w tonie, z jakim powiedziała ostatnie słowo sprawiło, że Yuuri zarumienił się po same uszy.

\- Dz-dzięki.

\- I jeszcze te piruety! One też były _niesamowite!_

\- Yuuri wylądował dzisiaj czysto aż cztery poczwórne skoki. – wtrącił współlokator Katsukiego – Obecnie tylko jeden łyżwiarz na świecie jest w stanie zrobić coś takiego podczas zawodów.

\- Właśnie, podczas zawodów. – podkreślił Japończyk – Ja skoczyłem je na treningu. Zresztą, dwóch by mi nie uznali.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że zrobiłeś coś _niesamowitego._ – kłóciła się Jennifer.

„ _Niesamowite, niesamowite"! Czy ona nie zna innych słów?_ – zastanowił się Yuuri.

\- Z drugiej strony, to przykre, że musisz sobie odmawiać tylu rzeczy, by dobrze wypaść na zawodach. – dodała po chwili – Pewnie trudno ci przestawić się na amerykańską kuchnię, prawda?

Katsuki był zdania, że chemii, którą wyczuwał w tutejszym jedzeniu, starczyłoby do zapełnienia połowy japońskich drogerii. Jednak wrodzona uprzejmość zabraniała mu powiedzieć o tym na głos.

\- Często tęsknię za kuchnią mojego kraju. – przyznał zamiast tego.

Jennifer klasnęła dłońmi. Miała minę, jakby przez całą rozmowę czekała właśnie na to konkretne zdanie.

\- To świetnie się składa! Kojarzysz ten park obok Uniwersytetu? Odkryłam tam _niesamowitą_ japońską restauracyjkę. Jedzenie było prze-py-szne! Jednak miałam spory problem z zamówieniem, bo obsługa nie zna angielskiego. Może któregoś dnia wybierzemy się tam razem? Mógłbyś mi pomóc zrozumieć, co mówią i przy okazji… mógłbyś zjeść coś, co lubisz?

Znikąd wyczarowała ulotkę rzeczonej knajpki i podsunęła ją Yuuriemu pod nos. Japończyk zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- T-to… to bardzo miłe z twojej strony, ale wiesz… to jest _chińska_ restauracja. – poinformował ją, najdelikatniej, jak potrafił.

Była zupełnie nieprzygotowana na taką informację. Przez moment miała minę, jakby uważała, że Yuuri stroił sobie z niej żarty.

\- Ale… - zaczęła, niepewnie stukając palcem w ulotkę – Przecież… to twoje pismo, prawda?

\- To chińskie kanji. – sprostował – W Japonii też z nich korzystamy, ale oprócz tego mamy jeszcze hiraganę i katakanę. Poza tym nie wszystkie znaki mają to samo znaczenie. Gdy jestem w Chinach, jestem w stanie przeczytać niektóre napisy, jednak gdy trzeba dogadać się na ulicy, mam spory problem. Nie przejmuj się. To nic wielkiego. Każdy może się pomylić.

Z łatwością odszyfrował róż na policzkach Jennifer. W końcu sam, jakiś tydzień temu, ujrzał podobny wyraz twarzy w lustrze… gdy niechcący pomyliłPhichitową piankę do włosów ze swoją pianką do golenia. Spanikowany, że postawił koleżankę we wstydliwej sytuacji, gwałtownie pochylił głowę.

\- P-p-przepraszam! – wyrzucił z siebie – Nie śmieję się z ciebie, ani nic! T-to naprawdę często się zdarza! Serio.

Dziewczyna niezbyt długo wyglądała na zdezorientowaną. Nie minęła chwila, gdy znowu posyłała w jego kierunku _ten uśmiech._

\- Przepraszasz mnie, chociaż to ja popełniłam błąd. – stwierdziła, opierając podbródek na nadgarstku – To bardzo słodkie.

 _Raczej bardzo japońskie._

\- Nie chciałabym, żebyś pomyślał, że my Amerykanie podchodzimy do innych kultur z ignorancją…

\- Wcale tak nie myślę! Ja…

\- …więc chętnie dowiem się czegoś więcej na temat twojego pisma! – dokończyła entuzjastycznie.

Ze zdziwieniem przechylił głowę. O co jej chodzi?

\- Może pouczyłbyś mnie w wolnym czasie? W zamian mogę dać ci lekcje francuskiego. Co o tym sądzisz?

 _Chyba Viktor zna francuski?_ – Yuuri przypomniał sobie, że niedawno przeczytał o tym w Internecie – _Albo włoski? Ta babka, która napisała artykuł nie była do końca pewna… Kurczę, Viktor na serio jest niesamowity! Żeby znać jeszcze dwa języki obce oprócz rosyjskiego!_

\- Chciałbym kiedyś nauczyć się francuskiego. – przyznał rozmarzonym tonem – Jednak gdybym teraz zabrał się za coś takiego, prawie na pewno zawaliłbym połowę przedmiotów na uczelni. Ugh… nasz profesor z literatury to prawdziwy demon. Zawsze kręci nosem, gdy urywam się z jego zajęć, żeby trenować.

\- Zupełnie jak nasz gość od anatomii. – Jennifer posłała mu porozumiewawcze mrugnięcie – A co teraz przerabiacie na literaturze?

\- Szekspira. Skończyliśmy już „Hamleta" i niedługo zaczynamy „Romea i Julię".

\- Ach, „Romeo i Julia"! Zawsze uwielbiałam tę książkę. Wiesz, Yuuri, gdybyś miał jakieś problemy z interpretacją, czy coś… z radością ci pomogę.

\- Yyyy… bardzo ci dziękuję, ale „Romea i Julię" znam akurat bardzo dobrze. Właściwie to… jadę mój program dowolny do soundtracka z „Romea i Julii".

\- Hm… to może obgadanie filmu z Jennifer dobrze by ci zrobiło? – niespodziewanie wtrącił Phichit.

Yuuri zamrugał ze zdziwieniem. 

\- No bo wiesz, skoro w grę wchodzi twój _program dowolny_ , powinieneś zgłębić temat z każdej możliwej strony. – Taj wpatrywał się w swoje paznokcie i udawał brak zainteresowania, jednak Katsuki za dobrze go znał.

 _O co mu chodzi? Miał taką samą minę, gdy próbował mnie zaciągnąć na maraton „Króla i Łyżwiarza"._

\- Celestino mówił mi, że od strony artystycznej jadę program bez zarzutu. – Japończyk uniósł brew – To nad skokami kazał mi pracować.

\- Ale wiesz, Yuuri…

Kwiknął, czując na ramieniu smukłą dłoń Jennifer.

\- … w waszym klubie są sami faceci. – dokończyła, patrząc na niego spod długich rzęs – Nie uważasz, że byłoby dobrze, gdybyś poznał kobiecy punkt widzenia?

 _No właśnie, obawiam się, że nie._

Yuuri nachmurzył się. Jeżeli był jakiś punkt widzenia, który potrzebował poznać, to był nim _męski_ punkt. Już jako junior, nieustannie słyszał od innych łyżwiarzy, że zachowywał się _jak baba._ A jakby ich spostrzeżenia nie były dość mocnym dowodem, to wystarczyło wybrać się do Sali Plenarnej Uniwersytetu Detroit, gdzie pierwszy rok anglistyki miał ćwiczenia z literatury. Stało się już zasadą, że po sprawdzeniu wypracowań wspomniany przez Yuuriego profesor rzucał komentarz w stylu:

„Uwaga do wszystkich Panów: przestańcie pisać swoje prace w sposób czysto informacyjny. Czułem się, jakbym czytał instrukcje z pralni!

Uwaga do wszystkich Pań oraz Pana Katsukiego: rozumiem, że przeżywacie wszystko razem z bohaterami, ale, do jasnej cholery, nie prosiłem o fragmenty pamiętniczków, tylko o _analizy literackie!_ Macie ograniczyć uczucia, jasne? Na kilometr widać, że każde z tych wypracowań pisała baba!" 

\- M-myślę, że na tym etapie nie chcę wprowadzać do programu żadnych zmian. – Yuuri starał się użyć takiego doboru słów, by nie urazić Jennifer – Do zawodów zostały dwa tygodnie. Wolę nie robić sobie niepotrzebnego zamętu w głowie.

Dziewczyna w dalszym ciągu nie zdjęła mu dłoni z ramienia.

\- W takim razie, - wyszeptała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy – wrócimy do tematu _po twoich zawodach._

 **XXX**

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego aż tak się uparła, by pogadać ze mną o Szekspirze. – Yuuri siedział na łóżku w Akademiku i gniewnie atakując klawiaturę laptopa, poprawiał swoją pracę z gramatyki – Jest na trzecim roku fizjoterapii. Literatura nawet nie znajduje się blisko programu jej studiów.

\- No wiesz, to Amerykanka. Oni obowiązkowo przerabiają Szekspira w liceum. Yuuri, widziałeś Buddę?

Phichit robił dokładnie to, co robił przynajmniej trzy razy w tygodniu - czyli czołgał się po podłodze w poszukiwaniu swojego chomika.

\- Powiedz mi, że znowu nie straciłeś go z oczu. – Katsuki wydał z siebie błagalny jęk.

Nerwowy śmiech i przepraszająco masująca kark ręka były odpowiedziami samymi w sobie.

\- Phichit…

Japończyk zamknął oczy, modląc się do Buddy o cierpliwość. Nie do _zaginionego_ Buddy, ma się rozumieć.

\- Przerabialiśmy to _milion_ razy! Wiesz,że w Akademiku nie wolno trzymać zwierząt. Ustaliliśmy, że jak już wypuszczasz go z klatki, to pilnuj przynajmniej, by był w zasięgu wzroku. A jak ktoś go _zobaczy_?

\- Szczerze? – stękając, Taj podniósł się z kolan – Biorąc pod uwagę, ile miejsc już przeszukałem, raczej nieprędko ktoś go zobaczy.

Yuuri pokręcił głową.

\- Już pal sześć, że ktoś się dowie, – zaczął zmęczonym tonem – ale co jeśli jeden z nas niechcący go _nadepnie?_ Nie pozbierałbym się po czymś takim.

\- Yuuri, popełniłbyś harakiri tylko z powodu mojego ukochanego chomiczka?

Japończyk spojrzał na niego z powagą.

\- Trzy razy.

\- Aż trzy? – Phichit rozpromienił się – Och, Yuuri, nawet nie wiesz, jak mi ulżyło! Myślałem, że nie lubisz Buddy!

\- Lubię Buddę. Tym, czego nie lubię, jest fakt, że muszę wieszać łyżwy na ścianie, by nie dobrał mi się do sznurówek.

Przynajmniej łyżwy zdołał ocalić. Z tenisówkami nie miał tyle szczęścia. Jego ponadgryzane sznurówki wywołały na uniwersyteckim wuefie prawdziwą sensację. Yuuri rozważał, czy butów też nie powiesić, jednak smutna rzeczywistość była taka, że gdyby zdecydował się ratować wszystkie sztuki obuwia, musiałby zdjąć ze ściany jeden z plakatów Viktora.

 _(Buty albo Viktor? Zdecydowanie Viktor!)_

A Phichit niech lepiej wyskakuje z kasy i inwestuje w szafkę! W końcu to dzięki Yuuriemu wygrał dzisiaj te trzysta dolców, nie?

Szybki rzut oka na smartfon przyjaciela powiedział Japończykowi, że Taj nie widział problemu w spustoszeniach, które siał jego ulubieniec. Biorąc pod uwagę, że właśnie przeglądał stronę sklepu zoologicznego, prawdopodobnie planował zakup „przyjaciela" dla Buddy. Yuuri miał cichą nadzieję, że tym razem Phichit nie będzie na tyle durny, by dać sobie wcisnąć samiczkę. A ponoć właśnie do tego doszło, zanim wyjechał z Tajlandii… ponoć państwo Chulanont nadal nie znaleźli nabywcy na potomstwo, które urodził „Artur".

 _Jest tak podjarany nowym zwierzątkiem, że w ogóle nie zwraca uwagi, co do niego mówią w sklepie._ – z westchnieniem pomyślał Yuuri – _Kiedy ja i rodzice braliśmy psa, miałem do hodowcy chyba z milion pytań._

Jak na zawołanie, jego laptop wydał cichutki dźwięk. Katsuki od razu zapomniał o wypracowaniu i kliknął w malutką kopertę.

\- Phichit, zobacz! Yuuko przysłała mi mejla! Wysłała mi zdjęcia Vicchana!

\- Serio? Pokaż, pokaż!

Yuuri przesunął się, by zrobić miejsce dla przyjaciela. Obaj usiedli po turecku, opierając plecy o ścianę.

\- Ułaaaa, jaki słodziak. – Taj piał z zachwytu na widok małego pudelka.

\- Mój pieszczoszek. – z czułością wyszeptał Yuuri – Zobacz, jak ładnie podaje Nishigoriemu patyczka. Jeszcze nie zapomniał, że nauczyłem go aportować. O! I widzę, że tata kupił mu nowe legowisko. Czyli jednak nie oduczyli go wchodzenia z brudnymi łapkami do mojego łóżka… Pewnie mama miała dość ciągłego prania pościeli.

Phichit zachichotał.

\- Nic dziwnego, że śpi w twoim łóżku. Tęskni za tobą.

\- Ja za nim też…

Japończyk zdjął okulary i zaczął powoli wycierać je chusteczką. Ostatnio odkrył, że to dobra metoda na uspokojenie się. Zamazany obraz odwracał jego uwagę od kotłujących się w sercu uczuć. Takich jak tęsknota za domem. Takich, jak zastanawianie się, ile czasu minie, aż Vicchan przestanie dyskretnie wkradać się do jego pokoju i obwąchiwać rzeczy w poszukiwaniu właściciela…

\- Co jeszcze pisze Yuuko? – wyczuwając zmianę nastroju przyjaciela, Phichit wznowił rozmowę.

Oczy Japończyka jakiś czas skanowały długie rzędy hiragany i kanji. Gdy doszedł do połowy wiadomości, cicho sapnął.

\- Co się stało? Co się stało? – dopytywał się Taj.

\- O kurczę, a więc to już? – z niedowierzaniem wydusił Yuuri – Nie mogę uwierzyć. Nishigori oświadczył się Yuuko… pobierają się!

\- No nie gadaj!

Katsuki pozwolił sobie na delikatny uśmiech.

\- Cieszę się, że nareszcie się przełamał. – powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do Phichita – Tyle czasu ze sobą chodzili. Zacząłem się bać, że nie starczy mu odwagi. Czułbym się okropnie, gdybym kiedyś wrócił do Japonii, a oni nie byliby już razem.

Ta wiadomość przyniosła mu radość również z innych powodów. Yuuri nikomu tego nie mówił, ale kiedyś podkochiwał się w Yuuko. Było to skryte zauroczenie, o którym od początku wiedział, że było skazane na porażkę i z którym nie planował czegokolwiek robić. Chociaż wzdychał za koleżanką z lodu, w głębi serca zawsze czuł, że była przeznaczona Takeshiemu. Co prawda niewiele wiedział o miłości, jednak po sposobie z jakim jego najlepsi przyjaciele przekomarzali się ze sobą, był w stanie stwierdzić, że łączyło ich coś wyjątkowego. Aż na pewnym etapie zrozumiał, że nie był zazdrosny o samą Yuuko, tylko o _uczucie_ , które było między nią i Nishigorim. Byłoby cudownie, gdyby kiedyś sam zaznał tego uczucia… z kimś…

Jednak, mimo iż zrobił porządek ze swoim dziecięcym zadurzeniem, zawsze trochę się bał, jak zareaguje, gdy Yuuko i Takeshi wreszcie podejmą decyzję o ślubie. Bał się, że nie będzie się cieszył ich szczęściem.

Dlatego teraz, czując na własnej twarzy coraz szerszy uśmiech, odetchnął z ulgą. Naprawdę był podekscytowany tym weselem. Oby nie kolidowało z zawodami Grand Prix!

Jego entuzjazm utrzymał się do ostatniej linijki mejla. Wówczas Yuuri oblał się rumieńcem i cicho kwiknął.

\- A cóż to za dziwna reakcja? – zainteresował się Phichit.

\- N-napisała mi, żebym zabrał na ślub osobę towarzyszącą. P-przy czym… d-delikatnie dała mi do zrozumienia, że nie na myśli przyjaciela albo przyjaciółki. Co ona, u licha, myśli, że wyczaruję sobie dziewczynę z kapelusza, czy coś? Ugh! Przecież zna mnie doskonale! Powinna wiedzieć, że nie jestem dobry w te klocki! Musiałby się zdarzyć cud, by ktoś się mną zainteresował.

\- A kiedy by się tobą zainteresował, musiałby wyświetlić nad miastem gigantyczny hologram, byś łaskawie coś zauważył.

Ten przedziwny komentarz nieco zbił Yuuriego z tropu.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Phichit głośno westchnął. Dokładnie takie samo westchnienie wydawał, gdy jego przyjaciel szukał okularów, które akurat miał na nosie. Tak, proszę państwa, to się zdarzało. Takiemu jednemu japońskiemu studentowi. Przed wyjściem z domu na egzamin.

\- Wiesz, - zaczął Taj, kręcąc głową – czasem myślę, że twój mózg ma jeszcze większą wadę wzroku niż ty.

\- Eee… jestem dobry w metaforach, ale nadal nie rozumiem?

Zamiast normalnie wytłumaczyć, o co mu chodzi, Phichit bez słowa pokazał współlokatorowi dłoń z trzema palcami.

\- Yyy… trzy?

\- Trzy razy, Yuuri. _Trzy razy._

\- Co trzy razy?

\- Trzy razy zostałeś zaproszony na randkę. Tak, liczyłem.

\- Że CO proszę?

Japończyk zaczął gorączkowo przeszukiwać pamięć. Kiedy to mogło być?

\- Trzy razy… w tym tygodniu? – niepewnie spytał Phichita – W miesiącu?

\- Trzy razy DZISIAJ, Yuuri. O _miesiącu_ to nawet nie mam siły z tobą rozmawiać…

Mózg Katsukiego ponownie przeskanował wspomnienia, tym razem koncentrując się wyłącznie na dzisiejszym dniu.

\- Nadal nie pamiętam, kiedy to mogło być.

Westchnienie Phichita Chulanonta, level drugi. Tego westchnienia używał, gdy Yuuri pisał do jednego z prowadzących następującego mejla:

„Panie profesorze, czy jest Pan absolutnie pewien, że to JA dostałem maksymalną ilość punktów z ostatniego testu? Bo widzi Pan, ja nie jestem aż tak dobry. A tak w ogóle, to przepraszam za ten okropny charakter pisma na sprawdzianie. Przyzwyczaiłem się do pisania po japońsku, dlatego nie potrafię zbyt ładnie kaligrafować „l" i „q"."

Taj wepchnął sobie poduszkę pod koszulkę, po czym z zaimprowizowanym biustem, zaczął udawać dziewczęcy głos:

\- Yuuri, chodźmy razem do japońskiej knajpki! Yuuri, naucz mnie hiragany! Yuuri, porozmawiajmy o Szekspirze! Yuuri niesamowite to, Yuuri niesamowite tamto!

Oczy Katsukiego rozszerzyły się w szoku.

\- A tak w ogóle, - ciągnął Phichit, wyciągając poduszkę i wracając do normalnego tonu – to co sobie pomyślałeś, gdy zaproponowała, że nauczy Cię _francuskiego?_

\- Yyy… _Bonjour? Merci? Au revoir?_

Po Phichitowym Westchnieniu Czwartego Poziomu, Japończyk zaczął przeczuwać, o co chodzi. Tylko jeden jedyny raz Taj posłał w jego kierunku TO westchnienie. Gdy Yuuri niechcący przyniósł z wypożyczalni film porno, myśląc, że to instruktaż yogi. Zaraz po westchnieniu, Phichit nie omieszkał wrzucić zdjęcia na Instagram, oczywiście ze stosownym podpisem. Zamazanie twarzy kosztowało Yuuriego dwie wielkie paki trocin dla Buddy. A fotka _i tak_ zgromadziła monstrualną ilość lajków.

\- Nie, Yuuri. Jestem od Ciebie trzy lata młodszy i zapewniam Cię, że nie chodziło o „ _Bonjour"_ , „ _Merci_ " i „ _Au revoir_ ".

\- N-nie możesz tego wiedzieć! – burknął Yuuri z oburzoną miną „starszego i mądrzejszego".

Phichit posłał mu sceptycznie spojrzenie.

\- Oblizała usta, gdy to mówiła.

\- P-poważnie?

\- Poważnie.

\- O, Buddo!

\- Już go wołałem. Nie wyjdzie.

Po tym stwierdzeniu westchnęli obaj. Minęła pełna minuta, zanim Yuuri zdecydował się przerwać milczenie:

\- A więc próbujesz powiedzieć, że Jennifer…?

Phichit energicznie skinął głową.

\- I jesteś pewien, że…?

Ponowne skinienie.

\- Czyli, że mogłem…

\- … pójść z nią na randkę? – dokończył za niego Taj – Ano, mogłeś. Niestety _jak zwykle_ nie zorientowałeś się, o co chodzi i pozwoliłeś, by szansa przeszła Ci koło nosa.

Katsuki dał sobie chwilę na przeanalizowanie tej szokującej rewelacji. Sam nie wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Prawdę powiedziawszy, wciąż był lekko wstrząśnięty. I nadal ciężko mu było uwierzyć w zapewnienia przyjaciela.

Z drugiej strony… jeśli Phichit miał rację, to zagadka tajemniczych uśmiechów Jennifer wreszcie doczekała się sensownego wyjaśnienia. Teraz gdy Japończyk o tym myślał, to atrakcyjna pracownica kafejki rzeczywiście kilkakrotnie go gdzieś zapraszała. I to _nie tylko dzisiaj._ Pomyśleć, że Yuuri spławił ją tak wiele razy. Spławił ją, nawet o tym nie wiedząc!

Policzki poczerwieniały mu ze wstydu.

\- Całe szczęście, że…

… _w ogóle nie byłem nią zainteresowany_. – miał zamiar powiedzieć.

Jednak jego wypowiedź została dokończona przez Phichita:

\- … że masz takiego wspaniałego kumpla, który dba o ciebie i dlatego postarał się, byś dostał drugą szansę.

Uśmiech na twarzy Taja aż się prosił o cytat z trzeciej części „Harry'ego Pottera":

„Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego".

Yuuri posłał mu spojrzenie na miarę Severusa Snape'a.

\- Phichit… co ty, u licha, zrobiłeś? .

Odpowiedź przyszła w postaci pukania do drzwi.

\- Yuuri! Jesteś tam? Zostawiłeś w kafejce swoje rękawiczki!

Japończyk aż podskoczył. Niech to! Przecież to głos Jennifer!

 _Nie mogę uwierzyć!_ – pomyślał z oburzeniem – _Ten… ten intrygant zarąbał mi rękawiczki i… i zostawił je w przeklętej kafejce, by… by zwabić tutaj tę upierdliwą amatorkę Szekspira! Noż, cholera jasna! Co za…_

\- Czeka mnie krzesło elektryczne… - ze spuszczoną głową wymamrotał Yuuri.

\- Hę? – winowajca patrzył na niego z miną niewiniątka – Niby za co?

\- Za morderstwo! – z policzkami koloru wiśni Japończyk syknął mu do ucha – Bo cię zabiję!

\- Och, Yuuri… - Phichit uśmiechnął się z czułością.

\- Mówię poważnie! – głos Yuuriego miał być warknięciem, ale z jakiegoś powodu wyszedł jak pisk – Nie prosiłem Cię, byś bawił się w swatkę!

\- Yuuuuri, wszystko w porządku? – zniecierpliwionym tonem zawołała Jennifer – Czemu nie odpowiadasz? Jesteś goły?

Phichit dźgnął go łokciem w bok.

\- No już, otwórz jej! – ponaglił konspiracyjnym szeptem.

\- Sam sobie otwieraj! – równie cicho odszczeknął Yuuri – To ty ją tu ściągnąłeś!

\- Dla ciebie.

\- Nie prosiłem cię o to!

\- Ty nigdy o nic nie prosisz! Musiałem wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce!

\- Zaraz ja wezmę w swoje ręce twoje…

\- Chłopaki, wchodzę!

Ostatecznie Jennifer otworzyła sobie sama. Yuuri zanotował w pamięci, że zrobiła to, chociaż nie otrzymała odpowiedzi na pytanie, czy jej kolega naprawdę jest goły.

 _Czyli jednak jest stuprocentową Amerykanką. Tak myślałem. Amerykanie w ogóle nie mają wstydu._

Niechętnie puścił rękaw Phichita (gdzieś w połowie kłótni zaczęli się szarpać) i zaraz tego pożałował, bo Taj ześlizgnął się z łóżka. Wgniecenie na kocu obok Yuuriego zrobiło się zachęcająco puste. Jennifer wpatrywała się w nie z dziwną intensywnością.

\- Przepraszam, nie słyszeliśmy, jak pukałaś. – odezwał się Phichit – Oglądaliśmy film na laptopie. Pewnie muzyka zagłuszyła pukanie.

Jeśli dziewczyna wychwyciła kłamstwo, nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. – odparła z uśmiechem - A co ciekawego oglądaliście?

\- „Króla i łyżwiarza". To bardzo fajna komedia, w której gra aktor z mojego kraju. Jak dotąd wyszły dwie części. Właśnie skończyliśmy pierwszą. Yuuri _błagał mnie_ , byśmy zrobili sobie dzisiaj maraton. Z tym, że wiesz… widziałem drugą część już tyyyleeee razy. Słuchaj, może obejrzysz ją z Yuurim zamiast mnie? Jestem już strasznie zmęczony i chętnie dałbym oczom odpocząć. A Yuuri tak się nastawił na ten film! Byłoby mu baaardzooo przykro, gdyby musiał obejrzeć go samemu. A zatem? Masz teraz coś ciekawego do roboty?

 _To najbardziej perfidne, absurdalne i bezczelne kłamstwo, jakie usłyszałem w całym moim osiemnastoletnim życiu!_ – Katsuki pomyślał z oburzeniem – _Co to, przepraszam bardzo, ma być? Zemsta za to, że nie poszedłem z nim na ten przeklęty maraton?! Jak śmie robić mi coś takiego? I to po tym, jak w ramach przeprosin kupiłem mu obie części na Blue Ray! W dodatku obejrzałem je z nim chyba z milion razy! Kuźwa, ja przecież znam na pamięć każdą LINIJKĘ tych filmów!_

Jennifer wskoczyła na uprzednio zagrzane przez Phichita miejsce na łóżku. Nie omieszkała też oprzeć głowy o bark (na tym etapie już absolutnie spanikowanego i przerażonego) japońskiego kolegi.

\- Nie mam żadnych planów! – zaświergotała zachwyconym tonem – Z radością obejrzę z Yuurim film!

To spisek! Jasna cholera, ta dwójka musiała być w zmowie! Yuuri nie miał ku temu _żadnych wątpliwości._ Jak jeszcze Phichit powie, że zamierza wyjść z pokoju…

\- To co? Może wy dwoje zacznijcie sobie oglądać, a ja przejdę się do sklepu Wszystko Za Dolca?

Yuuri zacisnął zęby. Dzięki pewnej dziewoji, gwałcącej sobie beztrosko jego przestrzeń osobistą, powoli zaczynał tracić nerwy.

 _Już ja ci, kurwa, dam Wszystko Za Dolca! Jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę ci opuścić ten pokój, to się, cholera, mylisz!_

\- PHICHIT! A nie zapomniałeś przypadkiem o swoim buddyjskim rytuale?

Dłoń Taja zatrzymała się na klamce.

\- Hę?

\- Buddyjski rytuał, Phichit. _Buddyjski_! Kumasz?

\- Aaaaaaa!

 _Tego nie przewidziałeś, co?_ – mściwie pomyślał Japończyk – _Tak bardzo chcesz mnie zeswatać ze swoją amerykańską koleżaneczką, że nawet nie zastanowiłeś się, czy będzie dość dyskretna, by nie wydać władzom Twojego pieszczoszka._

\- O czym mówicie? – zainteresowała się Jennifer.

 _No i co? Powiesz jej o chomiczku, czy nie powiesz?_

\- Yyyyy, to taki mój rytuał przed zawodami. – pośpiesznie wyjaśnił Phichit – Ja… yyy… modlę się do Buddy o powodzenie.

Położył się na brzuchu na środku pokoju, po czym z policzkiem przyklejonym do podłogi grobowym głosem zaśpiewał:

\- Oooo, Buddooooo! Przybądź do mnieeeee! Buddoooo! Buddoooo! Ommmmm! Ommmm!

Jeżeli był jakiś plus tej sytuacji, to był nim głupi wyraz twarzy Jennifer.

 _Właśnie tak. –_ Yuuri usiłował przekazać dziewczynie telepatyczną wiadomość – _Ja i Phichit jesteśmy psycholami. Lepiej uciekaj stąd, zanim czymś się od nas zarazisz._

Niestety. Najwidoczniej tutaj, w Stanach, rzucanie się na podłodze i wydawanie dziwnych dźwięków nie było zachowaniem _aż tak_ odbiegającym od normy. Głowa na ramieniu Yuuriego (niech to diabli!) ani drgnęła.

\- Umm… a czy film nie będzie ci przeszkadzał? – Jennifer zapytała Taja – No wiesz, w rytuale?

Phichit uniósł kciuk.

\- Spoko. Muzyka mi nie przeszkadza. Po prostu udawajcie, że mnie tu nie ma i róbcie swoje.

„ _Róbcie swoje"? Co on, u licha, przez to rozumie?_

\- To co, Yuuri? Puszczamy film?

Katsuki zrozumiał, że się z tego nie wykręci. Niechętnie otworzył na komputerze folder z ulubioną komedią swojego współlokatora. Ech… będzie musiał jakoś przeboleć te dwie godziny. Jeśli miał być szczery, to większą frajdę od „Króla i Łyżwiarza II" sprawiłoby mu obserwowanie tarzającego się po podłodze Phichita. Nagranie z wyczynami Taja mogłoby się nadawać do Discovery Channel.

 _Kurczę… nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek coś takiego pomyślę, ale chętnie strzeliłbym mu teraz fotkę i wrzucił na Instagram._

Jennifer wygodniej umościła się na ramieniu Yuuriego i do Japończyka powróciło uczucie emocjonalnego dyskomfortu. Zastanowił się, jak poprosić, by się odsunęła, używając elegantszego języka niż „odpieprz się".

\- Słuchaj… - zaczął po chwili – wcześniej upadłem na treningu i trochę poturbowałem sobie to ramię, więc zastanawiam się, czy mogłabyś…?

\- Och. – wydała z siebie rozczarowane westchnienie – Och… okej.

Nareszcie raczyła zabrać łeb. Uch… lepiej późno niż wcale!

Po godzinie oglądania „Króla i Łyżwiarza" stało się jasne, że Jennifer czuła się rozczarowana. Ale nie przebiegiem fabuły – tą akurat przyjęła zaskakująco entuzjastycznie. Chociaż nie widziała pierwszej części filmu, łatwo zrozumiała, o co chodziło i szybko zapałała sympatią do Artura i Jego Wysokości. Nieustannie komentowała przygody bohaterów i próbowała sprowokować Yuuriego, by robił to samo. Tym, co _naprawdę_ ją rozczarowało był brak reakcji z jego strony. Mina dziewczyny wyraźnie mówiła:

„ _Nudzę się. W ogóle nie zwracasz uwagi na to, co mówię. Jest mi trochę smutno, bo chciałam spędzić z Tobą czas, a ty całkowicie mnie ignorujesz"._

W normalnej sytuacji, umysł Yuuriego oznaczony etykietką „Made in Japan" natychmiast uruchomiłby procedurę „Przeproś dla zasady". Jednakże, za sprawą wcześniejszego, natrętnego naruszania jego przestrzeni osobistej, Yuuri przechodził tymczasową „awarię systemu" i ani myślał za cokolwiek przepraszać. Co więcej, nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wysilać się, by w jakikolwiek sposób umilić czas amerykańskiej koleżance.

Przyszła nieproszona do JEGO pokoju. Zajmowała JEGO łóżko. Nawet nie rozważywszy JEGO uczuć, bez wahania skradła JEGO cenny czas. Tym, co zamierzał zrobić, było wyniosłe „przeczekanie" zajmowania terytorium przez intruza i postawienie własnego komfortu na pierwszym miejscu. Od tak, dla odmiany, po amerykańsku. W końcu byli w USA. Jak to się mówi? Gdy wejdziesz między wrony…

\- Yuuri, kim jest ta piękna dziewczyna? – wyrwał go z zamyślenia szept Jennifer.

Z początku Katsuki założył, że miała na myśli postać z filmu i zdziwił się, widząc na ekranie tylko Artura. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że szczupły palec koleżanki jest wymierzony w ścianę. Jak na zawołanie, oblał się rumieńcem.

\- On… on nie jest dziewczyną. – wyjaśnił cicho – To Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov.

\- Rosjanin? – zainteresowała się.

Pewnie zgadła po nazwisku. Yuuri przytaknął.

\- Najlepszy łyżwiarz figurowy na świecie.

Nie dodał „moim zdaniem". Uważał to stwierdzenie za fakt, a nie własną opinię.

\- Jest bardzo przystojny. – zauważyła Jennifer.

Jednak nie powiedziała tego tonem, z jakim dziewczyny zwykle mówiły podobne rzeczy. W jej głosie nie było ani grama zachwytu. Właściwie to… nawet nie patrzyła na Viktora. Wzrok miała wbity w japońskiego kolegę.

\- To prawda. Jest. – cicho potwierdził Yuuri – Jest bardzo przystojny. Ale tego nawet nie da się przyrównać do sposobu, z jakim on jeździ!

Ostatnie zdanie wyrzucił z siebie, bo nie mógł się powstrzymać. Nigdy nie potrafił się powstrzymać, gdy chodziło o Viktora. Już czuł cisnący mu się na usta potok słów.

\- Naprawdę? – spytała Jennifer.

Jej głos zamienił się w zmysłowy szept.

\- Opowiedz mi o nim.

Więcej zachęt Yuuri nie potrzebował. Zanim zrozumiał, co się dzieje, zaczął paplać o Viktorze. Mówił praktycznie o wszystkim: o wyjątkowym uroku, z jakim Rosjanin jechał swoje programy, o tym, że sam je choreografował, o historiach, które nimi opowiadał, o tym, że już jako juniur wyróżniał się nieprawdopodobnym wdziękiem artystycznym i będąc zaledwie siedemnastolatkiem – czy to nie niesamowite?! – zdobył Mistrzostwo Europy oraz brąz Mistrzostw Świata! Potem Katsuki przerzucił się na prywatne życie ukochanego idola: powiedział Jennifer o pudlu Viktora, Makkachinie i głośno kontemplował, czy trzecim językiem genialnego łyżwiarza był włoski, czy też francuski.

W między czasie film dobiegł końca. Na ekranie leciały napisy końcowe, lecz ani Yuuri, ani jego towarzyszka nie zwrócili na nie uwagi. Japończyk nie wykonał ruchu, by zamknąć film i wyłączyć laptopa. Tak bardzo dał się wciągnąć w rozmowę, że zapomniał o Bożym Świecie. I, przy okazji, poczuł nietypową dla siebie lekkość. Zdziwił się, gdy zrozumiał, że tym, co aktualnie przeżywa, jest dzikie szczęście. W końcu nikt (nikt!) aż tak długo nie rozmawiał z nim o Viktorze! Nie bez naśmiewania się z Yuuriego i rzucania komentarzy w stylu: „on trzyma zdjęcie swojego mistrza pod poduszką".

A Jennifer nie tylko uważnie go słuchała, ale też zdawała się traktować wszystko, co mówił z absolutną powagą. Obecnie wpatrywała się w Yuuriego z rozmarzonym uśmiechem.

\- … i nigdy nie waha się, gdy skacze! Ach! I wiesz, co? Wiesz, o czym ostatnio przeczytałem? W sieci krąży plotka, że pracuje nad poczwórnym flipem… nad _poczwórnym flipem!_ Wiesz, ilu łyżwiarzom udało się jak dotąd skoczyć poczwórnego flipa podczas zawodów? _Żadnemu!_ A ponoć jeden gość z Reprezentacji Rosji zobaczył, jak Viktor ćwiczy ten skok podczas rozgrzewki. Ponoć nawet parę razy _wylądował!_ To takie niesamowite! Tak bardzo chciałbym, żeby mu się udało! Absolutnie wierzę, że mu się uda! I wiesz, co? Jeśli Viktor da radę, to ja też kiedyś to zrobię! Skoczę kiedyś poczwórnego flipa!

Urwał, uświadomiwszy sobie, że chyba _trochę się zagalopował._ Potem jednak przypomniał sobie, z kim rozmawia i rozluźnił się.

Jennifer nie wyśmieje go tak jak Rodrigo, Josh czy Brian. W końcu nie znała się na łyżwiarstwie. Nawet nie rozróżniała skoków. Pewnie nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak trudną ewolucją był poczwórny flip…

Gdy tak o tym rozmyślał, nieoczekiwanie poczuł na twarzy ciepłą kobiecą dłoń. Jennifer odgarniała mu włosy z czoła.

\- Powiedz, Yuuri, - zaczęła, tonem niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu – wiedziałeś, że twoje oczy błyszczą się, gdy mówisz o czymś z taką ekscytacją?

Bip, bip! Alarm trzeciego stopnia! Bip, bip! Przestrzeń osobista pod nalotem! Bip, bip! Wstydliwe Jednostki Katsukiego, mobilizacja! Bip, bip! Aktywować działa obronne! Bip, bip!

Gwardia Najbardziej Wstydliwego Rumieńca oraz Oddział „wydaję głośny jęk i odskakuję trzy metry do tyłu" już szykowały natarcie, ale coś odwróciło ich uwagę. To małe i puchate coś wpełzło Yuuriemu do nogawki spodni, a teraz, ze żwawym tupotaniem miniaturowych łapek, mknęło w stronę kolana.

\- Budda!

Niespodziewany pisk Katsukiego nieco zbił Jennifer z tropu.

\- Budda? – powtórzyła, nie zdejmując dłoni z jego czoła.

\- Budda?! – głowa Phichita poderwała się z podłogi.

Puszysty kształt zawrócił i zaczął zmierzać ku wyjściu. Yuuri pokrzyżował mu plany. Dosłownie pokrzyżował. Krzyżując nogi i przyciskając piętę do nogawki.

\- Eeee… tak krzyczymy w Azji, gdy coś nas zaskoczy. Zamiast „Boże!" albo „Jezus Maria!", krzyczymy „Budda!". Prawda, Phichit?

\- Eeee… taaaaak, oczywiście. Budda Jasna, ależ mnie boli głowa! Do Ciężkiej Buddy, gdzie się podziały moje łyżwy?

Dziewczyna zachichotała.

\- Słodziaki z was.

Okres dwudziestu sekund, podczas którego Yuuri nie strącił dłoni ze swojej twarzy, został najwidoczniej potraktowany jako przyzwolenie. Już po chwili palce Jennifer zmieniły obszar zainteresowań i spoczęły na piersi Japończyka.

\- Yuuri, serce bije ci bardzo szybko.

 _Kto otwarcie rzuca takie teksty?!_ – pomyślał, zbulwersowany.

Swoją drogą, przyśpieszony puls mógł być związany z kierunkiem, który obrał puszysty potwór. Budda ani myślał tkwić w jednym miejscu. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że zaraz wedrze się Yuuriemu do gaci. Jego mały łepek zaczął być widoczny jako wybrzuszenie w spodniach.

Gwałtownym ruchem, Katsuki chwycił poduszkę i zakrył nią sobie okolice krocza. Dopiero po fakcie uświadomił sobie, jak to musiało wyglądać.

Obserwując spanikowany gest kolegi, Jennifer najpierw zamrugała, a potem, wyglądając na bardzo z siebie usatysfakcjonowaną, _nareszcie_ przestała dotykać Yuuriego i wstała z łóżka.

\- Będę się musiała zbierać. Niedługo ucieknie mi ostatni autobus. – oznajmiła, posyłając Japończykowi ciepły uśmiech – Dziękuję, że obejrzałeś ze mną film i… że opowiedziałeś mi o Viktorze.

Nie mając pomysłu, co odpowiedzieć, Yuuri przełknął ślinę.

\- Chciałabym się jakoś odwdzięczyć. – ciągnęła dziewczyna, zaplatając kosmyk włosów za ucho – W piątek wieczorem mój chłopak urządza imprezę. Byłoby wspaniale, gdybyście przyszli. Będzie jacuzzi i barbecue! Może nawet namówię DJ'a, by zrobił remix utworów z „Króla i Łyżwiarza"? – puściła Phichitowi oko.

\- Serio? – leżący na podłodze Taj miał minę, jakby jego „udawane modły" właśnie zostały wysłuchane – Ooooch, Buddo… Od tak dawna marzyłem, by ktoś to zrobił! Jenny, jesteś absolutnie naj-le-psza!

\- Budda Jasna, jesteś zbyt miły! – odparła, chichocząc – Poczekaj z tymi pochwałami. Jeszcze nie wiadomo, czy DJ się zgodzi.

Obserwując sposób, z jakim dziewczyna odnosiła się do Phichita, Yuuri nie mógł się powstrzymać – lekko się uśmiechnął.

 _Nie jest taka zła._ – przyznał niechętnie – _Może i zachowuje się trochę zbyt bezpośrednio, ale z drugiej strony nikogo nie udaje. Ja… ja też dzisiaj nikogo nie udawałem. Byłem sobą. I w sumie to… w sumie to pod koniec nawet mi się podobało. Było całkiem miło. Oczywiście pomijając Buddę…_

Wzdrygnął się, gdy chomik zaczął mu się wiercić w bokserkach.

\- No to widzimy się na lodowisku! – Jennifer otworzyła drzwi do pokoju – Mam nadzieję, że na imprezę też wpadniecie. Wszystkie szczegóły są w wydarzeniu na Facebooku. Phichit, wysłałam ci zaproszenie. Chciałam je wysłać też Yuuriemu, ale…

\- Yuuri nie ma Facebooka. – z niesmakiem mruknął Phichit – Jest _zacofany._

Japończyk już otworzył usta, by się kłócić, ale dziewczyna uprzedziła go:

\- Och, a ja uważam, że wcale nie jest. – posłała Katsukiemu porozumiewawcze mrugnięcie – Powiedziałabym raczej, że jest… tajemniczy. Nie dowiesz się, jaki jest, zaledwie po kilku kliknięciach. Musisz się naprawdę wysilić, jeśli chcesz lepiej go poznać. Osobiście uważam, że warto.

 _Rzucanie tego typu tekstów NIE jest fair._ – ponuro pomyślał Yuuri.

Sam do końca nie był pewien, dlaczego. Może dlatego że… dlatego że nic nie czuł do tej dziewczyny, a po usłyszeniu podobnych słów, miał z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia. Co nie było do końca w porządku. Nikt nie powinien czuć się _zobligowany_ , by kogoś lubić.

Rzecz w tym, że gdy samemu zostało się kiedyś odrzuconym, to perspektywa odrzucenia kogoś innego wcale nie wydawała się przyjemna. Nieczułych dupków i złośliwe jędze łatwo było odrzucać. Jednak miłe dziewczyny, które z jakiegoś powodu chciały lepiej Cię poznać… to trochę co innego.

Usta Jennifer ułożyły się w jeszcze jeden szeroki uśmiech, a potem dziewczyna wyszła z pokoju. Gdy tylko kroki na korytarzu ucichły, Phichit podniósł się z podłogi.

\- Ała. – wzdrygnął się – Mój biedny kręgosłup. Yuuri, to straszne. Czuję, się jakbym przez ostatnie dwie godziny tkwił w Inie Bauer.

Yuuri jedynie parsknął.

 _Ma za swoje, przeklęty swat! Co, może jeszcze myśli, że będę mu współczuł? Niedoczekanie!_

\- Dwa razy. – syknął Japończyk - Dwa razy będę siedział na krześle elektrycznym. Za ciebie. – w tym momencie wyciągnął chomika ze spodni - I za niego.

Pogróżki nie wywołały oczekiwanego skutku. Taj zbył je cichym chichotem.

\- Och, Yuuri… a co się stało z wyrzutami sumienia i popełnianiem harakiri?

\- Nieaktualne.

Zaciskając zęby, Katsuki wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń z Buddą.

\- On – zaczął, dokładnie podkreślając każde słowo – jest najbardziej zboczonym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku.

\- I musisz przyznać, że całkiem utalentowanym. Skoro po zaledwie kilku miesiącach zdołał przedrzeć się przez żelazny pas cnoty Katsukiego Yuuriego…

Poduszka przeleciała przez pokój i z pełną mocą przygrzmociła Phichita w łeb. Mimo to chichotanie nie ustało.

\- P-p-przede wszystkim zdołał zrobić ze mnie kompletnego durnia. – wyjąkał zaczerwieniony od stóp do głów Yuuri - Pewnie Jennifer pomyślała, że mi stanął, albo coś…

Taj opadł na łóżko obok współlokatora i z miną wzburzonego rodzica pogroził pupilowi palcem.

\- Budda, ty niedobry chłopcze! Wracasz do klasztoru! Ej! – twarz Phichita rozpromieniła się w nagłym olśnieniu - Już wiem na co wydam te trzysta dolców! Kupię Buddzie miniaturową świątynię.

\- Myślisz, że w ten sposób zahamujesz jego zapędy erotyczne? – spytał Yuuri, sceptycznie unosząc brwi.

\- Hm… może rzucę mu na pożarcie gazetę o medytacji?

\- Ja rzuciłem ci na pożarcie artykuł o byciu uzależnionym od mediów społecznościowych. Trzydzieści sekund później ten artykuł był na twoim Instagramie…

Obaj dostali ataku głupawki. Przez jakieś dziesięć minut rechotali, trzymając się za brzuchy, a Budda obserwował ich małymi brązowymi oczkami, bez pośpiechu konsumując lunch (którym był rękaw bluzy Japończyka).

\- Swoją drogą Yuuri, rozczarowałeś mnie. – rzucił Phichit.

Katsuki natychmiast zaprzestał chichotania.

Rozczarował przyjaciela…? Ale czym? Aż tak źle rozegrał spotkanie z Jennifer? A co miał, u licha zrobić, gdy wpadła do ich pokoju zupełnie niespodziewanie? Zresztą, nawet jeśli Yuuri złamał jakiś pseudo-randkowy protokół postępowania, współlokator nie miał prawa mieć do niego pretensji.

Chyba że… chodziło o to, że Japończyk nie był zainteresowany dziewczyną, a mimo to nie postawił sprawy jasno. Gdyby Jennifer zaczęła robić sobie fałszywe nadzieje, a Yuuri na to pozwolił, wówczas… wówczas rozczarowanie Phichita byłoby w pełni uzasadnione.

Jak się okazało, umysł Taja chodził znacznie prostszymi drogami:

\- Jak mój najlepszy przyjaciel może być całkowicie pozbawiony Instagramowego instynktu?! Przez DWIE GODZINY modliłem się na podłodze, a ty NAWET nie zrobiłeś mi zdjęcia!

Yuuri rozluźnił ramiona i zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Właściwie to nawet miałem taki zamiar. – przyznał, w między czasie odrywając zęby Buddy od swojego rękawa - Problem w tym, że byłem zbyt zajęty zabawianiem naszego niespodziewanego gościa.

Ostatnie zdanie powiedział znacznie poważniejszym tonem. Posłał też przyjacielowi wymowne spojrzenie. Ostatecznie… chyba Phichit był mu winien jakieś wyjaśnienie, prawda?

To fakt, że przedtem przedstawił Yuuriego kilku dziewczynom (i paru chłopakom, skoro o tym mowa), ale pierwszy raz posunął się do ściągnięciu „potencjalnego obiektu westchnień" do ich pokoju. A Japończyk bardzo chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego

Phichit wziął od przyjaciela Buddę i położył go sobie na głowie. Teraz obaj – chomik i właściciel – intensywnie wpatrywali się w Katsukiego.

\- Musisz przyznać, że było całkiem miło, Yuuri. – to było pierwsze zdanie, które wyszło z ust Taja.

I, trzeba przyznać, bardzo celne. Ostatecznie nie tak dawno temu, podobne słowa padły w myślach Yuuriego.

\- Możesz udawać, że jesteś poirytowany, - ciągnął Phichit, uśmiechając się łagodnie – ale mnie nie oszukasz. _Wiem_ , że pod koniec dobrze się bawiłeś.

Owszem, pod koniec Yuuri bawił się całkiem nieźle. Zakładając, że chodziło o „koniec" przed Buddą.

Jakby w ramach potwierdzenia, umoszczony w czarnych włosach chomik pokiwał małym łebkiem. Czy raczej poruszył kilka razy głową, próbując wepchnąć sobie pod brzuch napakowane po brzegi policzki.

\- Czułem się swobodnie, - niepewnym tonem zaczął Japończyk – ponieważ mówiłem _o Viktorze._ To Viktor był powodem, dla którego dobrze się bawiłem. Nie osoba, z którą rozmawiałem. A poza tym, - w tym momencie wzdrygnął się – nie podobało mi się, że ta osoba bez żadnych oporów pakowała się w moją przestrzeń osobistą.

\- Dotykała cie, żebyś nareszcie _coś zauważył_. – niecierpliwie podkreślił Phichit – Kiedy przez dwa miesiące trzymała się z dala od twojej przestrzeni, nie zorientowałeś się nawet, że do ciebie zarywa. Moim zdaniem po prostu straciła cierpliwość. Pewnie uznała, że powinna dać ci znać o swoich uczuciach w nieco bardziej stanowczy sposób.

\- Jakich uczuciach?

\- Och, Yuuri… chyba po tym wszystkim nie będziesz próbował mi wmówić, że ona nic do ciebie nie czuje?

\- Nawet _jeśli_ coś do mnie czuje, to tym uczuciem może być co najwyżej głupie i płytkie zauroczenie. – podkreślił Japończyk.

Na to stwierdzenie Phichit przekrzywił głowę. Budda zrobił to samo. Razem wyglądali przekomicznie.

\- Czemu zakładasz, że to płytkie uczucie?

Yuuri przewrócił oczami, po czym burknął z irytacją:

\- Nie słyszałeś, co powiedziała przed wyjściem? Zaprosiła nas na imprezę, którą organizuje jej chłopak. _Chłopak,_ Phichit _!_ Ona ma chłopaka. Co to za dziewczyna, która zarywa do jednego faceta, jednocześnie spotykając się z innym? Jeżeli robi coś takiego, to znaczy, że do jednego z nas podchodzi poważnie, a drugiego traktuje co najwyżej jako przelotną rozrywkę. Nawet jeśli to ja miałbym być tym „ważniejszym", to nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru zadawać się z kimś, kto gra na dwa fronty.

Z oczami wbitymi w sufit, Phichit przycisnął dłoń do czoła. Miał minę, jakby kazano mu wytłumaczyć przyjacielowi wyjątkowo trudny problem matematyczny i zastanawiał się, jak się do tego zabrać. W między czasie Budda obwąchiwał jego palce.

\- Wiesz, z tym chłopakiem to wcale nie taka prosta sprawa. – stwierdził w końcu Taj – Sądzę, że powiedziała ci o nim, by wybadać twoją reakcję. I, przy okazji, wzbudzić w tobie zazdrość.

\- A więc sądzisz, że tak naprawdę nie ma chłopaka?

\- Właściwie to… od dłuższego czasu wiem, że ma. Ale wiem też, że przymierza się do tego, żeby z nim zerwać. Miała to zrobić już parę miesięcy temu, ale on wyczuł, co się dzieje i ubłagał ją, by dała mu ostatnią szansę. Ostatnimi czasy oboje byli zajęci studiami, więc nie spotykali się zbyt często. Ale ponieważ on nie wysilił się specjalnie, by ratować ich związek, Jenny jest już praktycznie zdecydowana, by to zakończyć.

\- Powiedziała ci to wszystko?

\- Nie, wiem z Facebooka.

\- Z Facebooka?!

 _Amerykanie nie są dziwni, oni są nienormalni._ – z żenadą pomyślał Yuuri.

\- Żeby pisać o problemach w związku w mediach społecznościowych. – mruknął na głos – To chore. Coraz mniej mam ochotę na znajomość z tą laską…

\- To nie ona pisała o tym na Fejsie, tylko jej znajomi. – wyjaśnił szybko Phichit – Odkąd Jenn się tobą zainteresowała, zacząłem regularnie sprawdzać profile jej przyjaciół. No i okazało się, że większość jej koleżanek leci na chłopaka, z którym ona aktualnie się spotyka. Te dziewczyny często nawiązują do związku tej dwójki w komentarzach pod zdjęciami. Wielu rzeczy można się domyślić, jeśli się umie czytać ze zrozumieniem. Gdybyś założył sobie profil na Facebooku, załapałbyś, że to prawdziwa kopalnia informacji. Amerykanie rzadko robią z czegoś tajemnicę i uwielbiają plotkować o znajomych. Wiem, że to wszystko trochę przerażające, ale…

Najbardziej przerażające było w tym wszystkim to, że Phichit był gotów posunąć się aż tak daleko, tylko po to, by przeskanować potencjalną dziewczynę dla kumpla.

\- … ale tak to po prostu jest. Uważam, że nie powinieneś od razu skreślać Jenny. Może i jest trochę niezdecydowana, ale też widać, że bardzo cię lubi.

Yuuri zaczerwienił się.

\- N-niech najpierw rozstaje się z chłopakiem, a dopiero potem się do mnie przystawia! – burknął, gwałtownym ruchem kładąc sobie laptopa na kolanach - Nie, poprawka. Nie chcę, by się do mnie przystawiała. Nie chcę, by KTOKOLWIEK się do mnie przystawiał. Nie mam teraz czasu na dziewczynę. A poza tym… ja nic do niej nie czuję.

Nie miał ochoty na kontynuowanie tej rozmowy. Zresztą, praca z gramatyki nadal wymagała poprawek.

\- Yuuri… wiem, że lubisz Romea i Julię i tego typu sprawy, ale wiesz… rzadko się zdarza, by ludzie zakochiwali się w sobie od pierwszego wejrzenia. – Phichit nie dawał za wygraną - Żeby zdecydować, czy kogoś lubisz, musisz najpierw spędzić z tą osobą trochę czasu.

No właśnie. Czasu.

„Czas" – jakże istotne słowo klucz. Yuuri nie miał czasu. Nie, kiedy Skate America było tuż za rogiem. Nie, kiedy dawał z siebie wszystko, by dogonić czekającego na szczycie Viktora.

\- Będę miał mnóstwo okazji, by znaleźć sobie dziewczynę. – wyszeptał, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że mówi na głos.

Upływ lat nie sprawi, że płeć piękna wyginie. Nawet jeśli ciało Yuuriego nieznacznie się zestarzeje, to nie powinno to aż tak wpłynąć na jego szanse znalezienia drugiej połówki. Tego typu szanse nie miały daty ważności. W przeciwieństwie do szans na osiągnięcie sukcesu w łyżwiarstwie figurowym…

 _Już i tak jestem spóźniony, przechodząc do seniorów jako osiemnastolatek._ – ponuro pomyślał Katsuki – _Jeśli nie doścignę Viktora teraz, to kiedy? On też nie jest już młody. Jeśli się nie pośpieszę... mogę nie zdążyć przed końcem jego kariery._

Yuuri był w trakcie wyobrażania sobie spotkania z przystojnym Rosjaninem, gdy podstawiono mu pod nos iphona. Na niewielkim ekranie widniało wydarzenie na Facebooku.

\- Skoro mowa o poznawaniu nowych ludzi… - zaśpiewał Phichit.

Katsuki spojrzał na niego spode łba.

\- NIE, Phichit. Nie ma mowy. Nie idziemy na imprezę.

 **XXX**

Oczywiście, że poszli na tę przeklętą imprezę.

Gdy Phichit na coś się uparł, nic nie mogło go powstrzymać. Zwłaszcza, że swatanie przyjaciela nie było jego jedynym motywem. Miał jeszcze co najmniej dwa:

\- Remix „Terra Incognita"! Jeśli go nie posłucham, nigdy sobie nie wybaczę!

To był ten pierwszy. Natomiast drugi…

\- A koledzy z klasy zsikają się z zazdrości, gdy znajdą na moim Instagramie fotki z imprezy _dla dorosłych!_

...był również powodem, dla którego Yuuri zdecydował się pójść.

Z punktu widzenia Japonii, Tajlandii, Stanów Zjednoczonych i każdego innego państwa (za wyjątkiem Facebookowego Imperium) Phichit nadal był _dzieckiem._ I co? Yuuri miał go puścić samego do miejsca, gdzie prawie na pewno dojdzie do masowego spożycia alkoholu, dzikiej orgii, wciągania marychy nosem albo wciskania sobie do odbytu Tik Taków? Nigdy w życiu!

 _Phichit wsadziłby sobie do tyłka Tik Taki._ – Katsuki pomyślał ze zrezygnowaniem – _Phichit wsadziłby sobie do tyłka COKOLWIEK, gdyby tylko miał pewność, że odpowiednia fotka znajdzie się na Instagramie._

Chyba że ktoś podjąłby odpowiednie kroki, by go przed tym powstrzymać.

Tym kimś mógł być tylko Yuuri. Jedynie Yuuri znał Phichita na tyle, by obmyślić strategię, pozwalającą Tajowi wrócić do domu bez większych uszczerbków na zdrowiu. Pierwsza cześć strategii zakładała oczywiście pójście z przyjacielem na imprezę. Natomiast druga – konfiskatę Phichitowego telefonu.

\- Yuuuri… ale to na pewno w porządku? Na pewno nie przeszkadza ci, że cały czas będziesz robił mi zdjęcia? A co jeśli poznasz kogoś i będziesz chciał pogadać na osobności? – Taj jęczał przez całą podróż autobusem.

\- Wolę trzymać się blisko ciebie. – Japończyk odparł, wyciągając dłoń z iphonem, by kumpel nie mógł dosięgnąć – Mówiłem ci: bezpieczniej będzie, jeśli to ja będę cykał ci fotki. Tam na pewno będzie mnóstwo ludzi. Jeśli sam będziesz się fotografował, skończy się na tym, że zaczniesz wpadać na innych… Chciałbyś niechcący wpaść na jakiegoś dryblasa i dostać za to w papę?

\- Młeeee… No ale, Yuuuuriiiii….

Yuuri nie zamierzał dać się przekonać. Ten telefon był jego polisą ubezpieczeniową. Phichit _nigdy_ nie oddalał się od swojego smartfona na odległość większą niż dwa metry. Trzymając niewielkie urządzenie przy sobie, Katsuki mógł równie dobrze prowadzić Taja na smyczy. I w razie czego odmówić zrobienia zdjęcia. Zgodnie z regułą „No Instagram, No Fun" Phichit będzie chroniony przed większością pokus, które oferowała studencka balanga. Był tylko jeden problem – jak Yuuri ochroni _siebie?_

Mimo godziny wysłuchiwania wywodów kumpla, Japończyk nawet na chwilę nie zapomniał głównego powodu, dla którego szli na tę imprezę. _Dla kogo_ na nią szli.

\- Och, tak się cieszę, że przyszliście!

 _A oto i ona…_

Na widok stroju koleżanki Yuuri oblał się rumieńcem. Jennifer powitała ich w puszystym białym szlafroczku i _bardzo_ skąpym czerwonym bikini. Przyodziewek dziewczyny mógłby wywołać szok, gdyby nie fakt, że większość pań była ubrana podobnie. Niektóre uczestniczki imprezy radziły sobie z listopadowych zimnem pluskając się w zainstalowanym na podwórku jacuzzi, inne szukały ciepła w alkoholu, ale jeszcze inne… w ramionach kolegów.

Wzrok Japończyka na moment przylgnął do obściskującej się pod drzewem pary. Nie zwracając uwagi na obecność około trzydziestu ludzi, dziewczyna bezwstydnie zwiedzała dłonią wnętrze kąpielówek wybranka. Przypadek sprawił, ze facet był azjatą. W tej chwili zamknął oczy i z leniwym uśmieszkiem odgiął głowę do tyłu. Obserwując go Yuuri czuł się strasznie głupio. A mimo to… nie był w stanie spojrzeć w drugą stronę.

\- Eghm!

Pod wpływem chrząknięcia Jennifer, po ciele przeszedł mu dreszcz przerażenia. O Buddo, zaraz umrze ze wstydu! Po błysku w oczach koleżanki poznał, że doskonale wiedziała, na co patrzył.

\- Chodźcie, przedstawię was gospodarzowi. – skinęła głową i ruszyła w stronę wielkiego domu.

Phichit pognał za nią w podskokach. Jego głowa obracała się na wszystkie strony, z ekcytacją chłonąc pikantne szczegóły balangi. Wyglądał jak dziecko podczas pierwszej wizyty w zoo.

Japończyk był zdecydowanie ostrożniejszy. W przeciwieństwie do przyjaciela, nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie ani grama entuzjazmu. Phichit był jak chomik – co znalazł, pochłaniał. I wrzucał na Instagram. Nie zważając na konsekwencje. Natomiast Yuuriego spokojnie można było przyrównać do psa… i to wyjątkowo strachliwego. Z dala od domu był jak zagubiony szczeniak. Odmawiał zbliżenia się do czegokolwiek, bez uprzedniego obwąchania i trącenia łapą. Rzeczy w obcym zapachu w pierwszej kolejności kojarzyły mu się z niebezpieczeństwem. Teraz też czuł się nieco wystraszony. Wszystko tutaj go przerażało – dziewczyny w strojach kąpielowych… puszki piwa… rozsadzająca uszy muzyka… wreszcie tamta para pod drzewem.

Przed wejściem do eleganckiej rezydencji Katsuki po raz ostatni rzucił okiem na kochanków. Stojąc w lepiej oświetlonym miejscu, był w stanie dostrzec kolor włosów dziewczyny. Jasny blond. Taki sam, jak u Jennifer.

Z kwikiem wbiegł do domu. Miał cichą nadzieję, że zapraszając ich tutaj, koleżanka nie wyobrażała sobie niczego… dziwnego.

\- Hm… jeszcze przed chwilą był tutaj. – usłyszał jej głos.

Zapewne miała na myśli gospodarza.

 _Ano właśnie, jest jeszcze on._ – wzdychając, przypomniał sobie Yuuri – _Jej chłopak. Jeśli postanowiła się do mnie przystawiać, mam przynajmniej nadzieję, że będzie miała na tyle przyzwoitości, by nie robić tego na jego oczach._

\- Lauren, widziałaś Jacka?

 _Oby nie okazał się przerażającym osiłkiem z ramionami wielkości moich ud._

\- A, tutaj jesteś! Chłopaki, chciałabym wam przedstawić Jacka. Jack, to Phichit i Yuuri.

Pierwsza myśl Yuuriego po ujrzeniu gospodarza imprezy, była następująca:

 _Bogowie, jeżeli tam jesteście, sprawcie, by Jenny nie dotknęła mnie nawet palcem na oczach TEGO KOLESIA!_

Gwoli ścisłości, ramiona Jacka nie były wielkości ud Katsukiego. Ich obwód spokojnie mogłaby rywalizować z obwodem ud _Nishigoriego._ I to z okresu, gdy przyjaciel Yuuriego miał jeszcze w sobie dość zawziętości, by chodzić na siłownię. Japończyk objął wzrokiem nowo-przybyłego, zastanawiając się, jakimi słowami najlepiej go podsumować…

Jack – typowy, wielgachny, jasnowłosy Amerykanin. Jeden z tych facetów, którzy grają w futbol, a pod koniec liceum zostają Królami Balu. Jeden z tych facetów, którzy tak jak Disneyowski Herkules potrafią rozerwać owinięty wokół bicepsa pasek samym napinaniem mięśnia. Jeden z tych facetów, którzy przy pierwszym spotkaniu częstują cię uśmiechem, za którym kryje się kiepsko skrywana pogarda. Jeden z tych facetów, którzy traktują wszystko poniżej metra dziewięćdziesiąt wzrostu jak pchłę do zmiażdżenia. Jeden z tych facetów, którym nikt… nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie ośmieliłby się odbić dziewczyny!

Fakt, że Yuuri nie zamierzał nikogo odbijać, w żaden sposób nie wpływał na jego poczucie dyskomfortu.

\- Jack jest w drużynie futbolowej! – z dumą oznajmiła Jennifer.

 _No nie gadaj, w życiu bym na to nie wpadł!_

\- I nigdy nie zgadniesz, Yuuri… on _też_ studiuje anglistykę. Jest na ostatnim roku!

 _Na to… rzeczywiście bym nie wpadł._

Japończyk poczuł, że nieznacznie się rozluźnia. W jego mniemaniu ktoś, kto na co dzień obcował z Szekspirem i strukturami gramatycznymi, musiał być przynajmniej inteligentny.

\- T-to ekstra. – nieśmiało uśmiechnął się do Jacka – P-podziwiam cię. Wiem, że nie wszyscy dają radę dociągnąć do ostatniego roku. Powiedz, za którym razem zdałeś u McBaina?

\- Nie musiałem zdawać u McBaina. – znudzonym tonem odparł Amerykanin – Dopiero w tym roku przeniosłem się do Detroit. Wcześniej studiowałem gdzie indziej.

\- O… a gdzie dokładnie?

\- Uniwersytet Owensa, Kalifornia.

Yuuri od nowa się napiął. Sporo wiedział o tamtej uczelni. W końcu składał do niej papiery. A kiedy otrzymał negatywną odpowiedź, pogrzebał trochę w internecie i znalazł… nie do końca to, czego się spodziewał.

Uniwersytet Owensa był znany nie tylko z absurdalnie wysokiego stypendium sportowego. Jeśli wierzyć wypisywanych na forach plotkom, niektórzy obiecujący kandydaci nie mieli szans na przyjęcie, bo ich miejsca trafiały się tak zwanym „ludziom z kontaktami". Ponoć i rektor rzeczonej uczelni traktował naukę jedynie jako dodatek do sportu i za odpowiednim „wynagrodzeniem" pozwalał dzieciom bogatych rodziców przeskakiwać z roku na rok. O ile wygrywały zawody, ma się rozumieć.

Jaki z tego wniosek?

Albo Jack był tępym osiłkiem, który załatwiał sobie zaliczenia przy pomocy grubego portfela (chata jeszcze większa od Yutopii, BMV na podjeździe oraz jacuzzi czyniły ten scenariusz całkiem prawdopodobnym), albo... Yuuri miał do czynienia z mądrym i miłym facetem, który po prostu - nie z własnej winy – _wyglądał_ jak tępy osiłek.

Następny komentarz Jennifer rozwiał wszelkie wątpliwości. Dziewczyna właśnie skończyła wychwalać osiągnięcia Jacka i teraz przerzuciła się na japońskiego kolegę.

\- Yuuri jeździ figurowo na łyżwach. – mówiła, patrząc na Katsukiego z uwielbieniem – Kiedy skacze, obraca się w powietrzu aż _cztery razy_. Taka ewolucja wygląda na dziecinnie prostą, ale w rzeczywistości wymaga niezłej pracy mięśni. Jestem na fizjoterapii, więc wiem, o czym mówię. Założę się, że łyżwiarze figurowi spędzają w siłowni jeszcze więcej czasu niż futboliści.

 _N-n-no to wszystko jasne._ – głos Yuuriego drżał nawet w jego własnych myślach.

Spojrzenie Jacka nie miało etykiety „tępy osiłek". Miało etykietę „wybitnie wkurwiony osiłek". Katsuki modlił się, by nie przeszło w stadium, gdy trzeba będzie dopisać:

„… gotowy w każdej chwili komuś przyłożyć."

Niestety, z każdą kolejną pochwałą Jenny pogarszała sprawę.

\- Ma w sobie tyle wdzięku… zupełnie jakby muzyka wychodziła z jego ciała! Kiedyś po pracy widziałam, jak jechał do _Tango Amore._ To było nie-sa-mo-wi-te! Tak strasznie żałowałam, że wyładowała mi się bateria w telefonie. Gdybym tylko mogła go nagrać! Był wtedy taki _seksowny._ Phichit, zawiodłam się na Tobie. Wytłumacz mi, jakim cudem na Twojej stronie na You Tube nie ma podobnego nagrania? To twój najlepszy przyjaciel, a mimo to… Yuuri, co się stało? Źle się czujesz?

Po tym pytaniu wbiła jeszcze jeden (ostatni?) gwóźdź do jego trumny: położyła mu dłoń na czole, by sprawdzić temperaturę. Mając na twarzy czułość, z jaką zwykli przyjaciele ewidentnie _nie sprawdzali_ temperatury. Oczywiście wszystko na oczach coraz bardziej gotującego się ze złości Jacka.

\- Yuuri od rana ma fatalny humor. – wtrącił, do tej pory zafascynowany stojącym obok akwarium, Phichit – Od tygodni czekał na wywiad z Viktorem, a dzisiaj, gdy wreszcie wrzucili go do sieci, okazało się, że jest dostępny tylko po rosyjsku. Próbowaliśmy coś wykombinować z Translatorem Google, ale wychodziły nam same bzdury.

\- Och, jak wspaniale! – wykrzyknęła Jennifer.

 _Wspaniale?_ – powtórzył w myślach Yuuri – _Jak to „wspaniale"?_

Ich amerykańska koleżanka miała minę, jakby znalazła garniec złota. Trzęsąc się z ekscytacji, złapała Jacka za ramię:

\- Yuuri, nigdy nie uwierzysz! Jack ma rosyjskie korzenie i przy okazji bieglezna rosyjski. On _z radością_ przetłumaczy dla ciebie ten artykuł!

\- SŁUCHAM?! – jęknęli jednocześnie Jack i Yuuri (ten drugi bliski zawału ze strachu).

Nie zwracając na nich uwagi, Jennifer wyjęła tableta.

\- Nie marudź, skarbie. – (to chyba było do Jacka?) – I tak nie masz nic lepszego do roboty.

Yuuri zastanowił się, jak on by się poczuł, gdyby na jego własnej imprezie, w jego własnym domu (pełnym piwa i pół-nagich lasek) ktoś oznajmił mu, że „nie ma nic lepszego do roboty".

\- Kochanie, mógłbyś znaleźć ten artykuł?

Do tego jeszcze zostać poproszonym przez własną dziewczynę o odnalezienie Bóg-wie-jakiego-artykułu! Coraz lepiej, cholera, _coraz lepiej_! A tak w ogóle to, jak niby Jack ma znaleźć ten artykuł? Przecież nie zna ani nazwiska Viktora, ani…

Wtedy do Yuuriego dotatło. Przeklęty tablet – o kurwa! – został podsunięty _jemu._ Innymi słowy, dziewczyna innego faceta _przy tym facecie_ nazwała go „kochaniem". Noż kurwa mać do kwadratu!

\- NIE TRZEBA! – jęknął, panicznie wymachując rękami – N-n-naprawdę… ja… to… n-n-niepotrzebne! N-n-nie chcę robić Jackowi kłopotu.

\- Kochanie, przecież dla niego to żaden kłopot!

 _Co ja ci zrobiłem, kobieto? Czym sobie zasłużyłem? Okej, lubisz wodzić napakowanych futbolistów za nos, ale… noż, do diaska, nie moim kosztem!_

\- Prawda, Jack?

 _Poproś go, by zrobił mi masaż pleców. Gwarantuję, że będzie mniej wkurwiony niż teraz._

\- Oczywiście, słonko. – Jack odpowiedział takim tonem, jakby chciał kogoś zabić – Nie mam nic przeciwko.

\- Cieszę się. – przytaknęła z zadowoleniem – Bardzo bym chciała, żebyście się polubili.

Blondynki mają niższe IQ – od teraz _nikt_ nie przekona Yuuriego, że jest inaczej.

Mają się "polubić"? Do reszty ją pogięło? Jak ona to sobie wyobraża? Polubią się, a w między czasie ona zdecyduje, którego z nich lubi bardziej? I przez cały ten czas będzie zwracała się do każdego z nich per. „skarbie" albo „kochanie"? Do czego to wszystko miałoby niby zmierzać?

 _O, cholera._ – Japończyka nagle uderzyła przerażająca myśli – _A co jeśli tym, do czego ona tak naprawdę dąży, jest TRÓJKĄCIK?_

Dzięki Bogu nie był tutaj jedyną trzeźwo myślącą osobą. Wyglądało na to, że gdzieś w trakcie trwania tej rozmowy Phichit przemyślał całą swoją opinię na temat Jennifer.

\- Wiecie co? – odezwał się, lekko obejmując Yuuriego ramieniem – To trochę głupie… tracić czas na tłumaczenie jakiegoś artykułu, gdy jest się na _tak fajnej imprezie._ Jestem pewien, że Yuuri wolałby sobie potańczyć. Ten wywiad pewnie i tak za parę dni będzie po angielsku.

Ton Taja może i brzmiał lekko, ale w oczach dało się dostrzec ślady powagi. Katsuki zaczął myśleć, że wszystko skończy się dobrze, jednak śmiech Jennifer rozwiał jego nadzieje.

\- Yuuri miałby woleć jakąś imprezę _od Viktora?_ No naprawdę, Phichit… to tak jakbyś próbował kogoś przekonać, że nie masz konta na Instagramie.

\- A poza tym, ja _bardzo chcę_ przetłumaczyć dla niego ten artykuł. – niespodziewanie dodał Jack.

Zaskoczył tym absolutnie wszystkich _._ Nawet Jennifer. Z tą różnicą, że dziewczyna wyglądała na _mile_ zaskoczoną, a Yuuri i Pchichit… totalnie zbaranieli.

 _O co mu chodzi?_ – zastanowił się Japończyk.

\- Chętnie sprawdzę, ile pamiętam z rosyjskiego.

Głos Amerykanina brzmiał nonszalancko, ale kryło się w nim coś dziwnego. Coś, czego Katsuki nie potrafił jeszcze nazwać.

\- Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd miałem do czynienia z tym językiem, więc będę potrzebował skupienia. Najlepiej zostawcie mnie i Yuuriego _samych._ Im mniej ludzi, tym łatwiej będzie mi się skoncentrować.

A oto i rozwiązanie zagadki. Ciężko było przegapić, na które słowo położono największy nacisk. _Samych._ Jack i Yuuri – sami.

\- Zostaję! – głosem nie przyjmującym sprzeciwu oznajmił Phichit – Obiecuję, że będę cicho jak myszka. Przy okazji, mogę trzymać Translator Google w pogotowiu, na wypadek, jakbyś zapomniał jakiegoś słowa.

\- Zrobię to zamiast ciebie. – równie zdecydowanym głosem oświadczył Yuuri – Ty i Jennifer lepiej idźcie sobie potańczyć.

Taj aż otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Przez moment Japończyk miał ochotę zrobić to samo. Odwaga, którą niespodziewanie się wykazał, zszokowała nawet jego. Z drugiej strony… czuł, że zostanie z Jackiem sam na sam było w tej chwili najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

Mógł być tylko jeden powód, dla którego Amerykaninowi zależało na rozmowie w cztery oczy. Yuuri wiedział, co to za powód, bo co chwilę spotykał się z nim w książkach. Jeżeli dwaj faceci spotykali się gdzieś bez świadków, to zwykle robili to, by raz na zawsze wszystko sobie wyjaśnić. Przy czym „wszystko" najczęściej oznaczało „bycie lepszym w walce"… albo właśnie kobietę.

Pewnie, że Yuuri wolałby uciec od tej rozmowy. Ani trochę nie miał na nią ochoty. Kogo próbował oszukać… umierał ze strachu na samą myśl!

Ale też zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli teraz ucieknie… jeśli opuści imprezę nie wyjaśniwszy wszystkiego z Jackiem, to najprawdopodobniej zyska śmiertelnego wroga. Wroga, który – warto zaznaczyć! – miał zajęcia na _tej samej uczelni._

Były chwile w życiu każdego faceta, gdy należało podciągnąć spodnie i pokazać, że ma się jaja. To najwyraźniej była jedna z nich. Nawet jeśli Jack miałby przycisnąć Yuuriego do ściany i ostrymi słowami dać mu do zrozumienia, kto jest tutaj samcem alfa, to Japończyk zamierzał na to przystać. Ostatecznie miał już pewną wprawę w podkulaniu ogona.

Ważną rolę odgrywał też zgromadzony na imprezie tłum – dawał on Katsukiemu gwarancję, że nie zostanie wyeliminowany z Grand Prix z powodów typu „złamany nos", „zmiażdżone nogi" bądź „wyrwana śledziona". Pogróżki, pogróżkami, ale każdy szanujący się Amerykanin (tak, nawet tępy osiłek) wiedział, że zaatakowanie kogoś przy takiej ilości świadków gwarantowało wycieczkę do paki.

Jack z cała pewnością nie chciał iść do paki. Nie zamierzał też – o dziwo! – grozić Yuuriemu w jakikolwiek sposób. Japończyk przekonał się o tym po odejściu Phichita i Jennifer.

Ze wszystkich wymyślonych przez Katsukiego scenariuszy (krwawych, brutalnych, bogatych w wyzwiska i pogróżki), wydarzył się ten, którego spodziewał się _najmniej._

Ach, cóż to był za scenariusz!

Otóż Yuuri i Jack siedzieli sobie spokojnie na kanapie, _jak najlepsi kumple_ i tłumaczyli wywiad z Viktorem. Co więcej – tłumaczyli go _poprawnie._ Chociaż nie znał rosyjskiego, Katsuki nawet przez chwilę nie wątpił, że nie dyktowano mu bzdur. Odpowiedzi Viktora miały perfekcyjny sens. A najlepsze było to, że Jack czytał je w oryginaleprzed przystąpieniem do tłumaczenia.

Yuuri nawet nie zauważył, kiedy policzki zaczęły mu się czerwienić. Wiele można było zarzucić Jackowi – przy czym to „wiele" koncentrowało się głównie wokół straszliwej postury, mało przyjaznego spojrzenia i faktu zorganizowania _tego typu_ imprezy. Ale w jednym należało faceta pochwalić – miał absolutnie najczystszy, najpiękniej brzmiący, najbardziej autentyczny i najcudowniejszy rosyjski akcent, jaki japoński łyżwiarz miał okazję słyszeć. Wyjąwszy oczywiście momenty, gdy oglądał mówiącego w swoim ojczystym języku Viktora.

Ach, jakie to było łatwe - dać ponieść się fantazji! Jakże łatwo było udawać, że to nie Jack siedział na tej kanapie, tylko Viktor. Że to miękkie „spasiba" nie wyszło z ust Jacka, tylko z cudownych ust Viktora. Boże, te wargi… te piękne wargi! Yuuri widział je w telewizji tak wiele razy. Na podstawie samych ruchów nauczył się rozpoznawać, czy przemawiały po angielsku, czy po rosyjsku. Gdy sięgały po ojczystą mowę, poruszały się zdecydowanie szybciej. Częściej były złączone. Jak do pocałunku…

\- O czym myślisz?

Minęło trochę czasu, zanim Japończyk uświadomił sobie, że słowa nie padły w zmysłowym _Ruskyi,_ ale w burkliwym i bardzo dobrze mu znanym _American English._

\- Eeee…

\- Zapisałeś ostatnie zdanie dobrą minutę temu. – chłodnym tonem zauważył Jack – I nic nie mówisz. Tylko wciąż o czymś myślisz. Dlatego pytam, o czym.

\- Och, o… o niczym szczególnym.

Wzdychając, Amerykanin przejechał palcem po ekranie tableta, by sprawdzić, czy to już koniec wywiadu. Gdy zjechał na sam dół, zamiast tekstu znalazł zdjęcie mężczyzny. Skromnym zdaniem Yuuriego, najpiękniejszego mężczyzny na świecie. Długie srebrne włosy… niebieskie oczy z grubymi rzęsami… smukła figura… i usta. Te usta.

\- To on? – zainteresował się Jack – Ten… Viktor Nikiforov?

\- Tak. – cicho potwierdził Yuuri – Tak, to on.

Amerykanin parsknął cicho.

\- Wygląda jak rusałka.

\- Hm… wiele osób tak mówi.

Zdaniem Katsukiego, niesłusznie. Viktor może i wyglądał jak rusałka… kiedy był nastolatkiem. Teraz jednak, po latach treningu, ciało rosyjskiego mistrza stało się zdecydowanie bardziej męskie. Coraz częściej szeptano, że znak rozpoznawczy Nikiforova – sięgające pasa srebrne włosy – powoli przestawał pasować do całości. Mówiono, że to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy genialny łyżwiarz sięgnie po nożyczki. Yuuri miał w tym temacie mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony przyzwyczaił się do bajecznego wizerunku długowłosego Viktora, ale z drugiej… zżerała go ciekawość.

\- To już wszystko. – dobiegł go głos Jacka – Nie ma więcej tekstu.

Japończyk pochylił głowę w ukłonie.

\- Bardzo ci dziękuję. Nawet… nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak wielką zrobiłeś mi przysługę.

Powiedział to zupełnie szczerze. Jack _naprawdę_ zrobił mu przysługę. Niezależnie od tego, co powiedział Phichit, Katsuki wątpił, by ten konkretny wywiad został w przyszłości przetłumaczony na angielski. A Yuuri dowiedział się z niego tylu ciekawych rzeczy! I to wszystko dzięki Jackowi!

Aż ciężko uwierzyć, że amerykański osiłek ani razu nie poskarżył się o siedzenie na kanapie z jakimś dziwnym azjatą, chociaż mógłby robić tyle innych rzeczy. Nie wspomniał też słowem o Jennifer. Może… może wcale nie zamierzał o tym wspominać? Może jego wcześniejsza mowa ciała wcale nie pokrywała się z myślami? Może sam zrozumiał, że Yuuri nie miał zamiaru odbijać mu dziewczyny? Ale w takim razie, dlaczego miałby zostawać z nim sam na sam?

 _Żeby przełamać lody?_ – zaryzykował tę dziwną myśl Japończyk – _Żeby mi pokazać, że nie jest taki zły?_

Cóż, jeśli tak… to mu się udało. Katsuki przypomniał sobie słowa Jennifer:

„Bardzo bym chciała, żebyście się polubili."

Może mimo wszystko było to możliwe.

Jest takie powiedzenie: „nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca". O tym, dlaczego zaprzyjaźnienie się z tym kolesiem NIE było możliwe, Yuuri przekonał się, gdy mijała ich atrakcyjna szatynka w żółtym bikini i wysokich szpilkach. Dłoń z wściekle czerwonymi tipsami trzymała plastikowy kubek.

\- Lauren! – zawołał za dziewczyną Jack.

Odwróciła się do nich z uśmiechem.

\- Tak?

\- Daj mojemu japońskiemu przyjacielowi spróbować swojego drinka!

Wspomniany „japoński przyjaciel" omal nie spadł z kanapy. Otworzył usta, by powiedzieć, że nie ma jeszcze dwudziestu jeden lat, ale zanim zdążył wydać jakikolwiek dźwięk, poczuł na nadgarstku ostrza tipsów. Odruchowo przyjął kubek.

\- Proszę, kochanie. – Lauren puściła mu oko.

Zaczerwienił się. Już drugi raz tego wieczoru jakaś dziewczyna nazwała go „kochaniem". Wymamrotawszy podziękowanie, na moment zagłębił się we własnych myślach.

 _Może tutaj podobne słówka wcale nie służą okazywaniu czułości? Może to po prostu jakiś dziwny fetysz Amerykanek? Czy powinienem spytać o to profesora McBaina? Albo… w sumie, mógłbym spytać jego…_

Gdy piękna szatynka pobiegła dołączyć do koleżanek, nieśmiało zwrócił się do Jacka:

\- Czy to normalne, że dziewczyna mówi do obcego faceta „kochanie"? No wiesz… tutaj, w Stanach?

Będący na piątym roku anglistyki native speaker raczej powinien znać odpowiedź.

\- Po wypiciu tyle, co Lauren? – z kpiącym uśmieszkiem parsknął Amerykanin – Zupełnie normalne. Zaryzykuję nawet stwierdzenie, że nie tylko w Stanach.

 _To ma sens._ – w myślach zgodził się Japończyk.

Próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy Jennifer wyglądała na pijaną, gdy ostatnim razem ją widział. Yuuriemu wydawało się, że nie wyczuł od niej alkoholu. Ale też nie stali dość blisko siebie, by mógł mieć całkowitą pewność….

\- Na co czekasz? Napij się. – rzucił nieoczekiwanie Jack.

Yuuri nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

\- Z tym że… wiesz… zgodnie z amerykańskim prawem nie jestem pełnoletni i…

\- Pij!

Tym razem to było polecenie. Katsuki nie ośmielił się sprzeciwić. Nieśmiało pociągnął z kubka niewielki łyk… i natychmiast zaczął się krztusić.

\- Co to jest?

\- Cuba Libre. Czyli rum z colą. Popularny drink na Karaibach. Lauren ma do niego wielką słabość.

\- W takim razie… chyba powinienem poszukać jej i go oddać?

\- Nie musisz tego robić. Nie przeszkadza jej, że pijesz z jej kubka.

Japończyk posłał Jackowi zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

\- Nie, poważnie. – Amerykanin zaśmiał się cicho - Jestem pewien, że chciała, byś spróbował jej drinka. Miała to wypisane na twarzy. Zresztą, nie tylko ona. Podejrzewam, że jest tutaj całkiem sporo dziewczyn, które pozwoliłyby ci skosztować swoich drinków.

Czemu Yuuri miał wrażenie, że ta rozmowa wcale nie dotyczyła drinków? I czemu nagle przypomniała mu się tamta para pod drzewem?

\- To moja impreza i zależy mi, by każdy z gości dobrze się bawił. – ciągnął Jack - Nawet ktoś taki, jak ty.

 _Ktoś taki, jak ja?_

\- Nie jesteś już w swoim sztywniackim kraju, więc nie krępuj się i próbuj tylu trunków, ile wlezie. Dom jest duży. Pokoi do degustacji, starczy dla wszystkich.

Yuuriemu zaschło w ustach. Miał zamiar powiedzieć, że on wcale nie chce… że nigdy z nikim… że nigdy nawet nie próbował i…

\- Ale chcę, byśmy się dobrze zrozumieli. Możesz brać drinki od wszystkich dziewczyn na tej imprezie. Albo od facetów, czy w kim tam gustujesz… Jednak zapamiętaj sobie jedno.

Ich oczy spotkały się.

\- Z kubka Jennifer piję tylko ja.

 **XXX**

\- I tylko tyle ci powiedział? –Phichit spytał, gdy wiele godzin później wracali z imprezy.

\- TYLKO?! – zbulwersowanym tonem powtórzył Yuuri – To twoim zdaniem było „tylko"?! Nie widziałeś jego twarzy, kiedy to mówił! Myślałem, że narobię w spodnie. Spróbuj zachować zimną krew, gdy koleś z łapami wielkości twojej _głowy_ wyjeżdża Ci z takim tekstem!

\- Hm… nie chcę Cię dobijać Yuuri, ale tak jakby… sam tego chciałeś? Od początku było wiadomo, że koleś przymierza się do czegoś takiego. _Zaproponowałem_ , że z Tobą zostanę.

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś został, bo spodziewałem się czegoś zupełnie innego! Sądziłem, że tuż po waszym odejściu facet przejdzie do sedna. Byłem pewien, że zacznie mnie wyzywać. I w sumie nie byłoby to takie złe. Mógłbym od razu powiedzieć mu, że nie zarywam do jego dziewczyny… wyjaśnić, że ona nie jest w moim typie. Chciałem postawić sprawę jasno, by zrozumiał, że nie zamierzam brać udziału w żadnych głupich gierkach. A tymczasem… nie zdążyłem tego zrobić, bo on…

\- Przetłumaczył dla ciebie wywiad z Viktorem. – zamyślonym tonem dokończył Phichit.

Ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy Japończyk przycisnął palce do czoła.

\- No właśnie! A ja zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego. Nie umiem rozgryźć tego kolesia. Z początku założyłem, że to po prostu tępy osiłek, ale teraz… nie jestem już taki pewien. Kiedy wcześniej rozmawialiśmy we czwórkę, wyglądał na tak wściekłego…

\- Tak na marginesie, - wtrącił Taj – sądzę, że jego złość była wymierzona bardziej Jenny niż w ciebie.

Yuuri spojrzał na niego z nadzieją.

\- T-tak myślisz?

\- Tak mi się wydaję. – Phichit wzruszył ramionami – Ale mogę się mylić.

\- W każdym bądź razie, - wzdychając ciągnął Katsuki – kiedy tłumaczyliśmy wywiad z Viktorem zachowywał się zupełnie normalnie. Jak zwykły, normalny facet. Powiem Ci nawet, że przez moment wyglądał, jakby mu się to podobało. Raz na jakiś czas komentował wypowiedzi Viktora. Na przykład, gdy tłumaczyliśmy fragment o odporności psychicznej zawodników. Wierz lub nie, ale miał na ten temat sporo do powiedzenia! Mówił mi, z czym się zgadza, z czym się nie zgadza i w ogóle… I to, co mówił, miało sporo sensu! Od razu widać, że jest sportowcem i ma doświadczenie w podobnych sprawach. W sumie już zapomniałem, że powinienem trząść się ze strachu, ale potem przyszła Lauren, no i… sam wiesz.

\- Dziwne… naprawdę bardzo dziwne.

Ze wzrokiem wbitym w niebo, Taj drapał się telefonem po szyi.

\- Jenny też zachowywała się dziwnie. – dodał po chwili – Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałem, gdy szliśmy na tę imprezę, ale… jakby to powiedzieć… inaczej wyobrażałem sobie spotkanie z jej chłopakiem?

 _No to jest nas dwóch._ – w myślach parsknął Yuuri – _Ja też inaczej to sobie wyobrażałem._

\- Znaczy... – niepewnym tonem ciągnął Phichit – Spodziewałem się, że będzie próbowała wzbudzić w tobie zazdrość, albo coś w ten deseń… nie zdziwiłbym się też, gdyby próbowała wzbudzić zazdrość w nim, ale… kurde… to wyglądało trochę, jakby…

\- … uznała, że żaden z nas nie wie, o co chodzi i próbowała na siłę zrobić z nas kumpli?

Taj pstryknął palcami.

\- Właśnie tak! Ale trochę średnio jej to wyszło, co nie?

\- Średnio to mało powiedziane. – z goryczą stwierdził Japończyk – Jeśli o mnie chodzi, Jenny jest albo skrajnie naiwna, albo skrajnie egoistyczna. W każdym bądź razie, nie mam zamiaru więcej z nią rozmawiać.

\- A ja nie będę cię do tego namawiał.

Katsuki odetchnął z ulgą. Jedna dobra strona tego przeklętego wieczoru!

\- Swoją drogą Yuuri, gdy gadałeś z Jackiem, poznałem przesympatyczną Gruzinkę! I zastanawiałem się, czy…

Oczy Yuuriego zwęziły się.

\- Jak powiesz, że zamierzasz nas ze sobą poznać, wezmę tego smartfona i wepchnę ci go do gardła!

Phichit obrażalsko nadął usta.

\- Jest studentką muzyki, a na dodatek _lesbijką._ W wolnym czasie komponuje. Wspominałeś kiedyś, że chciałbyś, aby ktoś ułożył ci muzykę do programu dowolnego. No aaaaale… jak nie chcesz poznawać nowych ludzi, to NIE!

Japończyk oblał się rumieńcem. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się.

\- Chyba… - zaczął niepewnie – chyba nic się nie stanie, jak nas sobie przedstawisz.

Taj skinął głową.

\- Przyszła na imprezę w ubraniu. To chyba wystarczający dowód na to, że jest niegroźna?

\- Tak. – Yuuri zachichotał – Tak, to mnie przekonuje.

\- Git. A tak swoją drogą, kiedy już wepchniesz mi tego smarfona, upewnij się, że zdjęcie mojej krtani wyląduje na Instagramie.

Katsuki nie zrobił tego, o czym wspomniał Pchichit. Zamiast tego popchnął przyjaciela na gigantyczną zaspę śniegu. I niemal natychmiast tego pożałował. Odziana w rękawiczkę dłoń wyłoniła się z białych czeluści i złapała zaskoczonego Japończyka za szalik.

\- Zemsta Chulanonta!

To było ostatnie ostrzeżenie, jakie usłyszał Yuuri, zanim ktoś wrzucił mu za kołnierz wielkiego sopla. Krzycząc „Poddaję się!", próbował uwolnić się z żelaznego uścisku.

Kiedy kilka minut później wracali do domu z ubraniami ociekającymi po śnieżnej przepychance, Yuuri miał już znacznie lepszy humor. Nie tylko dlatego, że jakimś cudem zdołał w fajny sposób zakończyć ten niefortunny wieczór. Również dlatego, że Phichit na dobre zrezygnował ze swatania go z Jennifer.

Japończyk był przekonany, że o ile będzie się trzymał z dala od nachalnej dziewczyny, nic złego się nie wydarzy. Biorąc Buddę i wszystkich Bogów Shinto na świadków przyrzekł, że jego stopa już nigdy nie postanie w niefortunnej kafejce.

Nawet w najgorszych koszmarach nie pomyślałby, jak bardzo ta decyzja się na nim zemści.

 **XXX**

Yuuri dowiedział się od Phichita, że Phichit dowiedział się od Facebooka, że jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt procent gości z imprezy Jacka zamierzało spędzić sobotę na leczeniu kaca. I naiwnie założył, że Jennifer należała do tych dziewięćdziesięciu procent. Zachęcony (pozornie) czystym terenem i zdeterminowany, by odreagować wydarzenia z ostatnich kilku dni, z samego rana zaciągnął współlokatora na trening („O szóstej rano?! Yuuri, czy ty nie masz serca?!").

Na miejscu czekała go niemiła niespodzianka. Gdy posłał Taja po klucze do szatni, a samemu stanął przed automatem z napojami, ktoś zakrył mu od tyłu oczy.

\- Zgadnij, kto to? – zaświergotał dobrze mu znany głos.

Gdyby ogłosić zawody w prowokowaniu Katsukiego Yuuriego i przyznać nagrody wszystkim, którzy sprawią, że przestanie odczuwać wstyd i odrobinę się _wkurwi_ , Jennifer dostałaby złoty medal.

Dając sobie czas na uspokojenie nerwów, Japończyk odliczył monety i wrzucił je do maszyny. Dziewczyn po prostu stała obok i czekała na odpowiedź. Odgłos, z jakim butelki spadły na dół, był niemal złowieszczy.

\- Nie odzywasz się do mnie?

\- Nie, po prostu jestem zmęczony. Nie sądziłem, że będziesz dzisiaj w pracy. Nie boli cię głowa po imprezie?

\- Niczego wczoraj nie piłam.

 _Aha. Dobrze wiedzieć, że tamto „kochanie" jednak było na trzeźwo._

Yuuri zacisnął zęby. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że całą swoją posturą wysyła wiadomość „odwal się"… i że jest to bardzo niegrzeczne… i ewidentnie bardzo nie-japońskie, ale… chyba pierwszy raz w życiu, miał to gdzieś.

Jeśli popełnił jakiś błąd, to było nim nie postawienie sprawy jasno. A człowiek powinien uczyć się na błędach.

\- Pójdę się przebrać. – poinformował koleżankę – Mamy z Phichitem sporo pracy. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nie siedziała na trybunach. Nie chcemy, by cokolwiek nas rozpraszało.

\- Wiecie, na waszym miejscu nie wchodziłabym na lód. – odparła, niezrażona tym mało-przyjaznym tonem.

Yuuri uniósł brwi.

\- Niby dlaczego?

\- Ponoć jakieś dzieciaki włamały się wczoraj na lodowisko. Ostatnim razem, gdy coś podobnego się stało, zostawiły po sobie niezły bałagan. Lepiej odpuśćcie sobie trening. Może zamiast tego wpadniecie do mojej kafejki? Pokażę wam zdjęcia z imprezy.

Puściła mu oko. Uśmiech zaczął jednak stopniowo schodzić z jej twarzy, gdy zobaczyła minę kolegi.

\- Wymyśliłaś to sobie. – wyszeptał lodowatym tonem.

\- Słucham?

\- O tych dzieciakach… to kłamstwo, prawda?

\- Yuuri, po co miałabym kłamać?

Jeszcze miała czelność wyglądać na zranioną! Katsuki miał tego wszystkiego powyżej uszu. Są jakieś granice przyzwoitości! Jak bardzo trzeba mieć nierówno pod sufitem, by robić coś takiego? Posuwać się do oszustwa, tylko po to by…

 _No właśnie… by co?_ – Japończyk zakpił w myślach – _Oto sedno problemu. Na tym etapie, nikt już nie wie, o co ci chodzi, kobieto. Nawet Phichit. Pewnie nawet TY sama nie wiesz, o co ci chodzi. Mniejsza o to. To twój problem. Ja nie zamierzam w tym uczestniczyć._

\- Nawet _gdyby_ coś było nie tak z lodem, - zaczął najbardziej stanowczym i ostrym tonem, na jaki było go stać – to twoja kafejka byłaby _ostatnim_ miejscem, do którego bym się udał. Rozumiesz?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, zamrugała ze zdziwieniem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tak. – rzucił, wzdychając.

Odwrócił się, by odejść, ale Jennifer złapała go za nadgarstek.

\- Yuuri… - jej ton był cichy, a spojrzenie spuszczone - nie wiem, dlaczego powiedziałeś coś takiego, ale…

\- Nie dotykaj mnie! – syknął, wyrywając rękę.

Zrobiła krok w jego stronę.

\- Yuuri, ja tylko…

\- Powiedziałem… Nie. Dotykaj. Mnie! – warknął, odskakując do tyłu – Jestem Japończykiem! W moim kraju nie dotyka się ludzi, których się dobrze nie zna! A nawet… a nawet gdyby było inaczej, to ja _nie cierpię,_ gdy ktoś mnie dotyka! A już na pewno NIE TY! Dlatego przestań wreszcie do mnie zagadywać! Po prostu ZOSTAW MNIE W SPOKOJU!

Nie czekając, by sprawdzić, jakie wrażenie wywarły na niej te słowa, puścił się sprintem w stronę szatni. Phichit już dawno zdążył się przebrać, więc pomieszczenie było puste. Yuuri oparł plecy o szafkę i zaczął powoli uspokajać oddech.

 _Już dobrze._ – powiedział sobie – _Już po wszystkim. Powiedziałeś jej to. Załatwiłeś sprawę. Niegrzecznie odezwałeś się do dziewczyny, a świat się od tego nie zawalił._

Czuł, jakby zdjęto mu z barków wielki ciężar. Po treningu pewnie będzie mu jeszcze lepiej.

Nie zwlekając ani chwili, zmienił dres, wciągnął łyżwy i poszedł dołączyć do współlokatora. Ze smartfonem w dłoni, Taj kręcił na lodzie leniwe kółka.

\- Zajęło ci to całą wieczność! – krzyknął do Yuuriego.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Japończyk dokładnie przeskanował wzrokiem taflę. Na lodzie nie było niczego, co można by sklasyfikować jako „bałagan". Co prawda zamboni jeszcze nie jechał, więc powierzchnia nie była idealna, ale… no cóż. Jak na to nie patrzeć, była sobota.

Parsknąwszy, Katsuki pokręcił głową.

 _Jakieś dzieciaki włamały się na lodowisko? Ta, akurat!_

Nie zwlekając, przyłączył się do przyjaciela. Gdy skończyli rozgrzewkę, Phichit podjechał do niego z telefonem.

\- Yuuri, mógłbyś nagrać mojego lutza? Chyba robię coś nie tak z najazdem…

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy. Tylko przypomnij mi, jak obsługiwać kamerkę.

\- Tutaj masz przycisk do zbliżania. Zrób duży zoom na nogi, dobra? Mam przeczucie, że to coś z krawędzią.

\- A tak swoją drogą… kiedy ostatnio ostrzyłeś łyżwy?

Nerwowy śmiech powiedział Yuuriemu: „już _bardzo_ dawno temu"; a maślane oczka: „proszę nie mów Ciao Ciao".

Japończyk westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- No dobra, obejrzyjmy tą twoją krawędź!

Phichit rozpromienił się

\- Okeeeej! Nadchodzę!

Odjechał, by nabrać rozpędu. W między czasie Yuuri założył okulary i zaczął testować możliwości smartfona. Może sam powinien sprawić sobie podobny model? Kamerka miała świetną ostrość. A sądząc po zdjęciach z Instagramu, również i doskonałą jakość. Sprzęt tego typu ewidentnie przydawał się w treningu.

Yuuri sprawdzał właśnie maksymalny zasięg zoomu, gdy coś przykuło jego uwagę. Czy mu się tylo zdawało, czy w ekraniku Phichitowego urządzenia dostrzegł małe pomarańczowe kuleczki? Czym one właściwie były? I gdzie on je wcześniej widział?

Razem z olśnieniem spadł na niego strach. _Wiedział,_ czym były te cholerstwa. Stanowiły popularny towar w sklepie „Wszystko Za Dolca". Smarkacze w wieku podstawówkowo-gimnazjalnym wsadzały te kulki do pistolecików, a potem strzelały do bezdomnych psów, toreb staruszek, siebie nawzajem i właściwie czego tylko popadło. Yuuri i Phichit nie raz i nie dwa pogonili podobnych łobuzów z podwórka przed Akademikiem. A teraz… wszystko wskazywało na to, że balanga u Jacka nie była jedyną, która się wczoraj odbyła. Dzieciaki najwidoczniej też imprezowały. Tutaj, na lodzie. I, sądząc po ilości kulek, stoczyły niezłą bitwę.

Dwanaśnie. Patrząc przez zoom, Yuuri naliczył się dwunastu „punktów śmierci". Jakim cudem nie najechali na nie podczas rozgrzewki?

 _Ponieważ są pojedynczo porozrzucane po tafli._ – uświadomił sobie – _Musielibyśmy się bardzo postarać, by na któryś trafić._

Ulga nie trwała długo. Na ostatnim placku, który został do sprawdzenia, Japończyk odkrył _skupisko_ kulek. Gdy dostrzegł zmierzającego w tamtym kierunku tajskiego łyżwiarza, na moment przestał oddychać.

\- PHICHIT! – wrzasnął – PHICHIT, STÓJ!

Za późno. Ząbki zdążyły uderzyć w lód i wybić ciało do lutza. Nastąpiły trzy perfekcyjne obroty… a zaraz po nich najpotworniejszy upadek, jaki Yuuri miał okazję ujrzeć.

Lądowanie po skoku na lodzie drugorzędnej jakości _już_ mogło skończyć się fatalnie. A co dopiero lądowanie na malutkiej, ruchomej _kulce!_ Nic dziwnego, że wyglądało to tak, jak wyglądało. A wyglądało to tak, jakby niewidzialna dłoń chwyciła Phichita za kostkę i z całej siły pociągnęła…

Młodszy kolega Katsukiego nie krzyknął. Nie był w stanie. Grymas na jego twarzy wskazywał na nieziemski ból.

Yuuri błyskawicznie znalazł się przy przyjacielu.

\- Phichit… PHICHIT! – wyrzucił z siebie, czując gromadzące się w oczach łzy – O Boże… to przeze mnie. To moja wina… to ja…

\- Co się stało?! – głowa Jennifer wychyliła się z balkonu.

\- Dzwoń po pogotowie! Natychmiast!

 **NOTKA KOŃCOWA**

Bardzo ważna sprawa: nie chcę, by ktoś pomyślał, że mam coś do Amerykanów. Wręcz przeciwnie - bardzo ich lubię ;) Uważam, że mają całą masę pozytywnych cech. Nie chcę, by ktoś, po przeczytaniu tego rozdziału doszedł do wniosku, że wszyscy Amerykanie są tacy sami i wszyscy Japończycy są tacy sami. Zapewniam, że tak nie jest ;) Trzeba tutaj wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że przystosowanie do życia w Stanach wcale nie było dla Yuuriego łatwe - dlatego mógł odbierać amerykańską kulturę w taki, a nie inny sposób.

Co do fragmentu o uśmiechach... pisałam tutaj z własnego doświadczenia :) Spędziłam trochę czasu zarówno w Stanach (3 miesiące) jak i w Japonii (1 miesiąc), i w trakcie tamtych wyjazdów zwracałam uwagę na podobne szczegóły.

3 Kolejny rozdział już za tydzień!


	3. Rozdział 3 - Był sobie futbolista

**Dawno temu w Detroit**

 **Rozdział 3 – Był sobie futbolista**

Yuuri nie pamiętał, jak znalazł się w szpitalu. Jego wspomnienia z ostatnich dwóch godzin były zlepkiem zamazanych obrazów i zniekształconych dźwięków. Jedynym momentem, który widział i słyszał wyraźnie… aż _zbyt_ wyraźnie, był moment rozmowy z Jennifer.

 _\- Wymyśliłaś to sobie._

 _\- Słucham?_

 _\- O tych dzieciakach… to kłamstwo, prawda?_

 _\- Yuuri, po co miałabym kłamać?_

Ta scena rozgrywała się w jego głowie raz za razem. Odkąd ciało Phichita uderzyło w lód, widział ją nieustannie – z otwartymi i zamkniętymi oczami. Próbował przestać… _chciał_ przestać, ale nie był w stanie. Część jego umysłu, która odpowiadała za poczucie winy, bezlitośnie wciskała przycisk „replay". Jakby licząc na to, że Bogowie zawrócą bieg czasu i pozwolą na ponowne przeżycie dzisiejszego ranka.

\- …ri! Yuuri!

Czyjś głos próbował ściągnąć go na ziemię. Yuuri otworzył oczy.

On i Jennifer byli jedynymi ludźmi w poczekalni. W korytarzu panował półmrok, a nad wielkimi metalowymi drzwiami wyświetlał się duży czerwony napis „NIE WCHODZIĆ". Katsuki zaczął powoli przypominać sobie, gdzie jest i co tu robi.

\- Yuuri… - odezwała się ponownie Jennifer – To nie była twoja wina.

Jej ton był troskliwy i łagodny. Podobnym głosem mogłaby pocieszać wystraszone dziecko. Yuuri czuł, że nie zasługuje na taki ton. Mocniej zaciskając dłonie na materiale spodni, potrząsnął głową.

\- Yuuri, to była ruletka. – przekonywała dziewczyna – Na lodzie nie było niczego widać. A ten wypadek… on… mógł się przytrafić któremukolwiek z was. Miałeś dokładnie takie same szanse jak Phichit. Bóg po prostu wybrał jego.

\- To nie Bóg dokonał wyboru! – krzyknął Japończyk.

Był zaskoczony swoim wybuchem w tym samym stopniu, co Jennifer.

\- Mówiłaś, że… że… że nie jest bezpiecznie. – ciągnął, coraz mniej nad sobą panując – A ja nie posłuchałem cię, bo… bo…

Urwał i pokręcił głową. Nie miało żadnego znaczenia, dlaczego jej nie posłuchał. Wychodząc na lódł był hazardzistą. Postawiono przed nim dwie karty: na jednej Jennifer kłamała, na drugiej mówiła prawdę. Jego błąd nie polegał na tym, że wskazał złą kartę. Jego błąd polegał na tym, że dokonując wyboru, położył na stole bezpieczeństwo swoje i Phichita.

 _\- Yuuri, po co miałabym kłamać?_

Owszem, miał powody, by oskarżyć koleżankę o oszustwo. To jednak nie dawało mu prawa do podejmowania takiego ryzyka! Do diabła, nawet gdyby Jennifer była mitomanką, próbującą przekonać wszystkich, że ma ojca prezydenta i matką zakonnicę, Yuuri _nie miał prawa_ tak ryzykować! Pewnych rzeczy się nie stawiało się na szali… zdrowie najlepszego przyjaciela było jedną z nich.

Ramiona Katsukiego zatrzęsły się od coraz większego poczucia winy. Wreszcie japoński łyżwiarz nie wytrzymał - ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zaczął szlochać.

\- Yuuri…

Jennifer próbowała go przytulić, jednak odskoczył od niej, jak oparzony. Z miną zapędzonego w kozi róg zwierzęcia, zerwał się z krzesła.

\- Z-z-zostaw mnie! – krzyknął, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na na koleżankę – J-ja… ja nie potrzebuję… nie chcę…

Sam nie wiedział czego „nie potrzebuje" i „czego nie chce". Wiedział jedynie, że ostatnim, na co miał ochotę, było wypłakiwanie się w czyiś ramionach. A już zwłaszcza JEJ ramionach! Ona już i tak widziała za dużo! Widziała go dukającego przeprosiny za coś, co nie było jego winą… wymyślającego idiotyczne tłumaczenia w celu ukrycia chomika przyjaciela… rumieniącego się na widok obściskującej się pod drzewem pary. I co? Miał się jej jeszcze pokazać jako rozbeczany słabeusz? Nie… nie, nie, NIE! To zbyt wiele! Spędził połowę swojego życia, próbując ukryć tę część siebie. A teraz, gdy osoba, której nawet nie lubił, wywlekła tę część wbrew jego woli, czuł się gorzej, niż gdyby stał przed nią zupełnie nagi.

Nie mógł zostać tutaj ani chwili dłużej! Nie potrafił stać tutaj, odarty ze swojej skorupy. Ucieczka… musi uciec!

Odwrócił się, by pobiec do łazienki, jednak jego głowa rozpłaszczyła się na czymś twardym. Tym czymś okazał się muskularny tors Jacka. Amerykanin gniewnie zmarszczył brwi:

\- Przywiozłem z lodowiska twoją torebkę. – zwrócił się do Jennifer – Staruch od zamboniego siedzi w kafejce.

\- Och. – Yuuri usłyszał cichutki głos dziewczyny – Och, to dobrze. Dziękuję, że się tym zająłeś.

Jack skinął głową.

\- A ty czego beczysz? – warknął na Katsukiego – Ugh, ten obsmarkany nos wygląda obrzydliwie! Jak masz tak wyglądać, to lepiej idź do kibla.

Ciężko było nie posłuchać sugestii. Yuuri tak czy siak planował to zrobić. Ignorując nawoływania swojego imienia przez Jennifer, wyminął przerażającego futbolistę i zerwał się do biegu. Jego głowa krążyła na wszystkie strony wypatrując znajomego symbolu WC. Na szczęście, łazienka znajdowała się tuż za rogiem.

Dziękując Bogom, że szpital był wyludniony i nikt inny nie musiał iść za potrzebą, Japończyk wpadł do najbliższej kabiny i przekręcił zamek. Kojąca cisza i obecność jedynie czterech białych ścian były wszystkim, czego potrzebował, by kompletnie stracić panowanie nad sobą. Przez trudny do określenia okres czasu siedział zwinięty w kłębek w kącie obok sedesu i z twarzą ukrytą między kolanami głośno łkał. Nie pamiętał już nawet, z jakiego powodu. Wiedział jedynie, że w piersi nagromadziło mu się za dużo bólu… i że potrzebował w jakiś sposób to wszystko z siebie wyrzucić.

Ukojenie przyszło po wysmarkaniu połowy rolki papieru toaletowego. Chociaż jeszcze kilka minut temu nie wierzył, że było to możliwe, Japończyk zaczął znowu trzeźwo myśleć.

Nie mógł spędzić całego dnia w tej kabinie. Tu nie chodziło o niego, tylko o Phichita. Niezależnie od tego, co powiedzą lekarze, tajski łyżwiarz będzie potrzebował wsparcia. Napis nad drzwiami mógł w każdej chwili zmienić się z „NIE WCHODZIĆ" na „WCHODZIĆ". A Yuuri powinien… miał _obowiązek_ być blisko, kiedy to się stanie. Niezależnie od tego, kto jeszcze był w poczekalni.

Przełykając ślinę i powtarzając sobie, że dla przyjaciela zniesie absolutnie wszystko, Katsuki opuścił bezpieczną przystań, jaką była dla niego męska łazienka. Może, jeśli będzie miał szczęście, to gdy wróci na swoją ławeczkę, nie zastanie tam ani Jacka, ani Jennifer?

Pobożne życzenia.

Yuuri zdał sobie z tego sprawę, jeszcze zanim skręcił we właściwy korytarz. O obecności dwóch najmniej pożądanych w danym momencie osobników dowiedział się z podniesionych głosów i odbijających się w oknie sylwetkach. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że trwała kłótnia. W normalnej sytuacji, Katsuki odwróciłby się i pognał z powrotem do kibla, jednak tym razem… tym razem musiał myśleć o Phichicie.

 _Kłótnie zwykle nie trwają długo._ – przekonywał się – _Po prostu poczekam, aż Ci dwoje się uspokoją i jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócę na moją ławkę._

Szanując prywatność Jacka i Jennifer, chciał cofnąć się o parę kroków. Niestety, zanim zdążył oddalić się na bezpieczną odległość, dotarł do niego fragment sprzeczki:

\- … a odkąd twoja drużyna przegrała mecz, zachowujesz się jak kompletny dupek! Prawie nie można z tobą wytrzymać! Nie rozumiem, czemu nie pójdziesz do terapeuty, jak zrobiłby to każdy _normalny człowiek_!

\- Jeśli ktoś tutaj potrzebuje terapii, to ty, skarbie. Mam już powyżej uszu tego, jak na moich oczach startujesz do innych kolesi! Kiedy dla zabawy flirtowałaś z ludźmi i uwieszałaś się na ramieniu, kogo popadnie, to jeszcze było do przyjęcia… Jestem wyrozumiałym facetem. Rozumiem, że nie można sobie zaprogramować osobowości. Gdy się z tobą wiązałem, wiedziałem, jaka jesteś i akceptowałem to. Tym razem jednak przesadziłaś, złotko. Zaangażowałaś się emocjonalnie, a ja nie zamierzam tego akceptować!

Yuuri nie był wścibskim człowiekiem. Wiedział, że nie powinien podsłuchiwać. Że to niegrzeczne… niewłaściwie… i w ogóle nie do zaakceptowania, ale… to było tak, jakby znalazł na korytarzu kartkę z rozwiązaniami do jakiegoś arcytrudnego testu. Jak dotąd Jack i Jennifer byli dla niego zagadką. A z tej krótkiej wymiany zdań dowiedział się więcej, niż zdołał wymyślić podczas trwającej dwie godziny dyskusji z Phichitem.

 _Drużyna Jacka przegrała mecz, a Jennifer… regularnie flirtuje z innymi facetami? I jemu to do tej pory nie przeszkadzało?!_ – przełykając ślinę, Katsuki przetworzył usłyszane informacje.

Może… dla dobra całej sytuacji (i własnego zdrowia psychicznego) należało raz w życiu iść na łatwiznę i po prostu _podnieść_ kartkę z rozwiązaniem? W końcu to nie tak, że dowiedzą się o jego obecności… ? Albo powiedzą coś, co bardzo go zaszokuje…?

\- Co masz na myśli? – zdezorientowanym tonem spytała Jennifer.

Na odbijającej się w oknie twarzy Jacka pojawił się lekki grymas. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się.

\- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o co chodzi. Nie uważasz, że trochę się zagalopowałaś w szukaniu dla mnie „pocieszyciela"?

 _Pocieszyciela?_ – powtórzył w myślach Yuuri – _Jakiego pocieszyciela? O co mu chodzi?_

Nie musiał długo czekać na wyjaśnienie.

\- Chciałaś mnie poznać z tym przeklętym żółtkiem, by sprowadził mnie na tak zwaną „właściwą drogę"… ale gdzieś w między czasie straciłaś nad tym wszystkim kontrolę, co? Przyznaj się! Czujesz coś do niego, prawda?

Dłoń Yuuriego zatkała usta, żeby zagłuszyć zszokowane sapnięcie. Tym, co zatrzęsło jego dotychczasowym wyobrażeniem całej sytuacji nie był fragment o uczuciach Jennifer, ale fragment o… nawracaniu Jacka na właściwą drogę?!

Co to w ogóle miało znaczyć? Ale… nie, to nie trzymało się kupy! Ani trochę! W sensie, że Phichit od samego początku się mylił i Jennifer wcale nie lubiła Yuuriego… znaczy się, nie lubiła Yuuriego _od początku_ … ale jej oryginalnym zamiarem było… jej oryginalnym zamiarem było…

No właśnie, _co?_ Co było oryginalnym zamierzeniem Jennifer?

\- Nawet… nawet jeśli to prawda i podświadomie zaczęłam do niego coś czuć, to dlatego, że mnie zaniedbujesz! – broniła się czerwona od stóp do głów dziewczyna - Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio zrobiłeś dla mnie coś miłego. Może i zaczęłam… lubić go trochę bardziej, ale do niczego między nami nie doszło. Nie zdradziłam cię!

\- Pfft! Pewnie, że nie zdradziłaś! Chociaż to akurat zasługa jego cnotliwości, nie twojej samokontroli. Koleś jego pokroju nie wiedziałby, co robić, nawet gdybyś zatańczyła przed nim nago.

\- „Jego pokroju"?! Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? To, że ktoś nie myśli tylko tym, co ma w spodniach, nie oznacza, że jest gorszy od innych. Yuuri nie jest impotentem. Jest po prostu miły. To, że nie ślini się z pierwszego lepszego powodu, to jeszcze nie powód, byś go obrażał!

Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił. Dysząc, Jack i Jennifer patrzyli na siebie ze złością.

\- Swoją drogą… powiedziałeś mu coś wczoraj? – spytała w końcu dziewczyna - Rano dziwnie się zachowywał.

Dryblas cicho parsknął.

\- Chciałem się tylko upewnić, że pamięta, gdzie jest jego miejsce. Chociaż w sumie nie musiałem tego robić. To oczywiste, że koleś nie jest tobą zainteresowany.

Dla Yuuriego te słowa były zarówno szokiem, jak i ulgą. Z jednej strony miał ochotę otworzyć szampana i wypić za swoje bezpieczeństwo… no bo, alleluja! Ta budząca grozę kupa mięśni wiedziała, że nie był dla niej zagrożeniem! Hip Hip Hura! Nie wyląduje na Ostrzym Dyżurze tuż przed Skate Ameryka! Chwalmy Bogów Shinto i Buddę!

Ale, z drugiej strony… skoro Jack miał taki a nie inny plan, to po co ta cała szopka z tłumaczeniem wywiadu? Nie prościej od razu pokazać Yuuriemu „gdzie jego miejsce", zamiast odwalać cały ten cyrk?

Rozwiązanie zagadki przyszło z następnymi słowami futbolisty.

\- Mniejsza o to. – burknął chłopak Jennifer - Mam nadzieję, że po dzisiejszym incydencie dasz sobie wreszcie spokój z tym żółtkiem. Od miesięcy słyszę tylko o tym, jak to koniecznie powinienem się spotkać z „płynącą po lodzie balleriną". Zrobiłem, co chciałaś i spędziłem z tą obsmarkaną parodią łyżwiarza całą godzinę. Spełniłem twój durny kaprys, więc byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś wreszcie przestała zawracać mi gitarę. Nie wiem, co ci się uroiło w tej durnej głowie, że chciałaś nas ze sobą poznać…

Jennifer westchnęła.

\- Chciałam was ze sobą poznać, żebyś wreszcie zaprzyjaźnił się z kimś normalnym!

Czy Yuuriemu tylko się zdawało, czy słyszał w jej głosie nutę błagania?

\- Odkąd Fredericks wbił ci nóż w plecy, zadajesz się z samymi bandziorami, którym w głowie tylko balangi i picie. – ciągnęła, energicznie gestykulując – Jesteś takim mądrym facetem, a od ostatnich kilku miesięcy zachowujesz się jak tępy osiłek. Rozumiem, że wiele przeszedłeś… ta kontuzja w zeszłym roku… kłótnia z dziadkiem… utrata stypendium… ten nowy trener, który nie chce dać ci szansy…

Im więcej się dowiadywał, tym bardziej Katsuki zaczynał współczuć Jackowi.

\- Katowanie się na treningu i wypisywanie Fredricksowi pogróżek na Facebooku NIE rozwiąże twoich problemów. – podkreśliła Jennifer – Yuuri jest sportowcem, tak jak ty. Przejechał połowę świata, by móc trenować. Tak ciężko pracuje na swój sukces… A mimo to prawie nigdy nie myśli o sobie. Ma takie _zdrowe_ podejście do rywalizacji i do sportu! Mógłbyś się od niego tyle nauczyć…

Wspomnienia z wczorajszej imprezy wracały do Yuuriego, nabierając zupełnie nowego kształtu.

 _Jack jest w drużynie futbolowej… Yuuri jeździ figurowo na łyżwach._

Sport – to o tym głównie mówiła Jennifer, gdy ich ze sobą poznawała. To o tym trajkotała, zanim padł temat wywiadu z Viktorem. A więc rzeczywiście… chciała, by się zaprzyjaźnili? Mówiła te wszystkie rzeczy, by zobaczyli, ile mają wspólnego? A Jack znał jej zamiary _od samego początku?!_

 _Ale w takim razie… -_ zastanawiał się Yuuri – _O co on się tak wczoraj wściekał? Zanim zostaliśmy sami, cały czas miał minę, jakby chciał wysadzić dom…_

Wtedy Japończyk przypomniał sobie, jak _on_ się czuł, gdy Phichit próbował zeswatać go z Jennifer. Powoli zaczynał rozumieć. _Nikt_ nie lubił, gdy na siłę szukano mu przyjaciół. Zwłaszcza, jeśli miało się świadomość, że ktoś robi to „z litości", by „pomóc Ci rozwiązać problemy". Żaden facet – a co dopiery twardy futbolista pokroju Jacka – nie lubił, gdy urządzano mu „analizy psychologiczne" i narzucano „program leczenia". Dorzućmy jeszcze na deser fakt, że autorka wspomnianego „programu" na pewnym etapie zapomniała o planie i zabujała się w „potencjalnym lekarstwie" – noż przepis na wkurw gotowy!

Rozmyślenia Katsukiego przerwał nieoczekiwany wybuch śmiechu.

\- Że niby ta _dziewica na lodzie_ … ta roztrzęsiona beksa miałaby _mnie_ uczyć, jak być sportowcem?! Jesteś śmieszna! Tak się zapatrzyłaś w jego szczenięce oczy, że całkowicie przegapiłaś całą resztę! Tek koleś jest dla mnie _przeciwieństwem_ dobrego sportowca. Tylko na niego spójrz! Od razu widać, że nie ma odpowiedniej wytrzymałości psychicznej…

\- Jego wytrzymałość psychiczna jest _sto razy_ silniejsza od twojej. – wysyczała Jennifer.

\- Ach tak? I dlatego wyje w kiblu, bo jego koleżko przewrócił się na treningu?

\- Chciałbyś, żeby ktoś wył w kiblu po _twoim_ wypadku. Tym, co naprawdę cię boli jest fakt, że gdy wylądowałeś w szpitalu, wszyscy cię olali.

Jack zacisnął zęby. Dziewczyna trafiła w czuły punkt.

\- Nie udawaj, że wiesz, co myślę i czuję, _złotko_. Współczucie takiego _nikogo,_ jak twój żółtek nie jest _nic warte._ Podobnie jak on nic nie znaczy. On jest niczym, rozumiesz mnie? Teraz go podziwiasz, bo w jego posranym życiu świeci słoneczko i skacze po lodzie jak sarenka. Ale poczekaj chwilę, a sama zobaczysz, że nie jest taki wspaniały… Jeden kryzys, złotko… poczekaj, aż ta japońska ciota doczeka się _pierwszego_ kryzysu w karierze! Niech to będzie cokolwiek… kontuzja, śmierć w rodzinie, słaba ocena z kolokwium… cokolwiek! Gwarantuję ci, że ten ryczący z powodu zranionego koleżki słabeusz nie wytrzyma psychicznie… On jest słaby! W sporcie liczą się zdecydowanie i nerwy ze stali. Ten Japoniec nie ma ani jednego, ani drugiego!

Serce wspomnianego Japońca zabiło niespokojnie. Yuuri walczył ze sobą, by nie dać się wciągnąć czarnym myślom.

\- _Tylko spokojnie!_ – powiedział sobie – _Nie daj sobie niczego wmówić! Jack jest rozgoryczony i wściekły. A poza tym… poza tym ludzie mówili już o tobie podobne rzeczy. Ten facet nie powiedział niczego, czego byś wcześniej nie sły…_

\- A tak poza tym, – Amerykanin dodał, jakby od niechcenia - koleś, który mdleje z zachwytu na widok swojego _rywala_ , nie może być poważnym sportowcem.

Dłoń Katsukiego już drugi raz wystrzeliła w kierunku ust. Yuuri poczuł, że zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie. Usłyszał w swojej karierze wiele obelg, jednak coś takiego _…_ zarzucono mu po raz pierwszy.

\- Rywala? – Jennifer powtórzyła głupio.

Jack przewrócił oczami.

\- Srebrnowłosego pedałka. Jak mu tam było? Viktor? Gdyby ten twój żółtek poważnie podchodził do swojej dyscypliny, to zastanawiałby się, jak pokonać tę rosyjską divę, a nie budował dla niej ołtarz.

Japończyk nie mógłby się poczuć bardziej zdruzgotany, nawet gdyby ktoś powiedział mu, że skacze najbrzydszego aksla ze wszystkich łyżwiarzy. Owszem, zdążył już zauważyć, że Jack nie pałał do niego sympatią… i z całą pewnością nie miał o nim dobrego zdania, jako sportowcu, ale…

 _Ze wszystkich opinii, które mógł sobie wyrobić po tym, jak tłumaczyliśmy wywiad z Viktorem, on doszedł do TAKIEGO wniosku?_

Przez chwilę zapomniał, że to nie on kłócił się teraz z amerykańskim futbolistą. Rozpaczliwie zaczął myśleć nad jakimś argumentem, który tłumaczyłby jego przywiązanie do rosyjskiego mistrza… który usprawiedliwiałby te pięć plakatów w Akademiku (i cztery razy tyle w Hasetsu)… i przedstawiał je jako rzecz pozytywną.

Nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Na tym etapie miał papę zamiast mózgu.

Na szczęście Jennifer wciąż była w stanie trzeźwo myśleć.

\- Właśnie na tym polega twój problem! – wygarnęła Jackowi - Uważasz, że każdego rywala trzeba zmiażdżyć. Patrzysz na przeciwników i życzysz im wszystkiego, co najgorsze. A Yuuri… Yuuri nie ma w sobie żadnej złej woli. To słodkie, że podziwia innego łyżwiarza.

Chyba pierwszy raz odkąd się poznali, Yuuri poczuł uczucie wdzięczności wobec tej dziewczyny. To miłe z jej strony, że tak go broniła… nawet jeśli jej rozumowanie nie do końca go przekonywało. A skoro nie mogło przekonać Japończyka, to dla amerykańskiego osiłka też nie mogło mieć wiele sensu.

\- Słodkie? – zakpił Jack - Raczej zupełnie kretyńskie. Przywiązanie daleko go nie zaprowadzi. Pewnie jest tak zajęty całowaniem plakatów swojej rusałeczki, że ledwo ląduje na przedostatnim miejscu w tabeli.

\- Trenuje równie ciężko jak ty! Do tego ma nieprawdopodobny talent. Za tydzień są jego zawody. Wpadnij na nie, a sam przekonasz się, jaki jest dobry!

\- Zawody, tak? Dziękuję, ale mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż oglądanie wywracających się łyżwiarzy. Ty też lepiej nie trać na to czasu!

\- A jak odmówię?

\- Wtedy… szukaj sobie nowego chłopaka.

Yuuri zapomniał na chwilę o Viktorze i wstrzymał oddech. Jasna cholera! Już na początku zauważył, że ostro się kłócili, ale w życiu by nie przypuścił, że sprawy zajdą aż tak daleko…!

Obaj – Japończyk i Amerykanin – czekali na decyzję Jennifer. Dziewczyna wypowiedziała swoją odpowiedź szeptem, więc usłyszał ją tylko ten drugi. Nietrudno jednak było się domyślić. Szok i gorycz na twarzy Jacka powiedziały Katsukiemu wszystko.

Po krótkim momencie złowieszczej ciszy, futbolista posłał swojej byłej lodowaty uśmiech.

\- Jak sobie chcesz, skarbie. Ale zapamiętaj sobie dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza: ta azjatycka ciota jest zbyt słaba, by cokolwiek osiągnąć w zawodowym sporcie. Druga: jeśli myślisz, że znalazłaś sobie idealnego kochasia, to tracisz czas. On woli kogoś innego.

Po minie Jennifer, Yuuri poznał, że była zdezorientowana ostatnim zdaniem. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że o to zapyta, bo… sam za cholerę nic z tego nie zakumał!

 _Kogoś innego?_ – powtórzył w myślach – _Ale kogo?_

Niestety nie dane im było dowiedzieć się, o co chodziło Jackowi. Kiedy dziewczyna wypowiadała słowo „kogo", Amerykanin już był w połowie drogi do wyjścia (które, Dzięki Bogom, było w przeciwnym kierunku niż Yuuri).

Jennifer nie zamierzała łatwo dać za wygraną. Musiała być arcyciekawa, bo po chwili krzyknęła:

\- Jack, kogo miałeś na myśli?!

Futbolista odpowiedział, ale ponieważ znajdował się dość daleko, do uszu Japończyka dotarła jedynie końcówkę zdania – „głupia blondynka".

Dziewczyna, o ile to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej zbaraniała.

 _Pewnie chciał zrobić jej na złość._ – rozumował Yuuri – _Chciał się zemścić za to, że z nim zerwała. Tylko o to chodziło, prawda? Bo przecież… ja nie jestem w nikim zakochany?_

Zanim zdążył dłużej się nad tym zastanowić, drzwi zatrzeszczały i chrapliwy męski głos zawołał:

\- Yuuri? Yuuri Katsuki?

Japończyk kwiknął cicho.

 _O mój Boże… to już! Phichit…_

\- Jest w łazience. – zmęczonym tonem wyjaśniła Jennifer – Pójdę po niego.

Starając się wyglądać na kogoś, kto dopiero co opuścił toaletę (a nie przez cały czas stał za ścianą i podsłuchiwał czyjąś kłótnię), Katsuki wybiegł koleżance naprzeciw.

\- J-J-Jennifer! – wyjąkał.

 _Na moim czole nie ma podpisu „Wścibski Jurek"? Nie ma, prawda?!_

\- C-co… co z Phichitem?

\- Wejdź do pokoju zabiegowego i sam zobacz. – Jennifer uśmiechnęła się – Lekarz wyglądał na… hm… lekko poirytowanego?

Poirytowany? Dlaczego lekarz miałby być poirytowany? Czyżby wystąpiły jakieś komplikacje…? O Boże, a co jeśli potrzebna będzie operacja?!

Tłumacząc sobie, że wyobrażanie sobie potencjalnych scenariuszy niczego nie zmieni, Yuuri poczłapał w stronę pokoju zabiegowego. W środku zastał trzymającą zdjęcie rentgenowskie wkurwioną pielęgniarkę, jeszcze bardziej wkurwionego lekarza i siedzącego między nimi Phichita. Taj trzymał się za łokieć i miał nieodgadnioną minę.

\- Panie Chulanont, - lekarz wycedził przez zęby – czy teraz, z łaski swojej, _pozwoli Pan_ założyć sobie gips?

\- Jeszcze nie. Yuuri, masz mój telefon?

Krótkie przytaknięcie.

\- Doskonale! No to wyciągaj szybko i nagrywaj! Odmawiam poddania się jakiemukolwiek zabiegowi, który nie trafi na YouTube. Według książki „Media Społecznościowe od Podszewki", najwięcej lajków zdobywa się… Yuuri? Ty płaczesz? Yuuri, co się stało?!

Yuuri znowu się poryczał. No bo jak mógłby się nie poryczeć, gdy zyskał niepodważalny dowód na to, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel czuł się dużo lepiej? 

**XXX**

Tylko Phichit Chulanont mógł zareagować na złamaną rękę nie zmartwieniem, że juniorskie Grand Prix przejdzie mu koło nosa, ale ekstazą i przekonaniem, że _wreszcie_ zdobędzie wielką sławę w mediach społecznościowych. Katsuki wyleczył się z ostatnich śladów poczucia winy, słysząc w poniedziałkowy ranek następujący okrzyk:

\- Yuuri, Budda wpierdziela mój gips! Nagram to i wyślę do Animal Planet.

Najciekawsze, że Animal Planet odpowiedziało Phichitowi. I to już po dwóch godzinach. Chyba coś w stylu:

 _Przykro nam, Panie Chulanont, ale my codziennie dostajemy fotomontaże chomików jedzących gipsy._

\- To żaden fotomontaż! – Taj wył do słuchawki – On go naprawdę jadł! Yuuri, powiedz im!

Podsunął przyjacielowi telefon pod nos.

\- To prawda, ten chomik rzeczywiście próbował zjeść gips. – wzdychając, powiedział Yuuri.

Miał ochotę dodać: „a także moje bokserki, bokserki Phichita, słuchawki, lampę, kaktusa, poduszkę, kaloryfer, płytę CD i miniaturową świątynię. A, i jeszcze klamkę od drzwi. Nie, wcale go na niej nie powiesiliśmy. I NIE, nie mamy pojęcia, jak on się tam dostał".

Szkoda, że Animal Planet się rozłączyło.

\- To takie niesprawiedliwe… - chlipał Phichit – Budda jest być może najmądrzejszym chomikiem na świecie, a świat nawet się o tym NIE DOWIE! Zobacz, jak mu przykro! No sam zobacz, Yuuri! Eee… Yuuri? A ty… nie idziesz dzisiaj na uczelnię?

Widząc, że jego przyjaciel zakopuje się pod kołdrą, Taj przestał zawodzić.

\- Odmw… – wymamrotał Yuuri.

\- Yyyy… co?

\- Odmawiam. Odmawiam wyjścia na Uniwerek.

\- A masz jakiś… konkretny powód? Oprócz tego, że jest poniedziałek?

\- Po prostu nie mogę tam iść…

\- Oj, Yuuri, dałbyś już spokój! Jedzenie przy pomocy lewej ręki idzie mi coraz lepiej. Nie umrę z głodu, tylko dlatego że nie będzie cię przez kilka godzin. Słuchaj mnie uważnie, Yuuri Katsuki! Jeśli się dowiem, że obwiniasz się za mój wypadek… jeśli na twojej twarzy znajdę choćby _cień_ samo-oskarżania, to przyrzekam na trociny Buddy, że wezmę Sam Wiesz Które Zdjęcie i wrzucę je na Intagram!

To powiedziawszy złapał kołdrę i jednym ruchem zrzucił ją na podłogę. Japończyk w dalszym ciągu leżał skulony na łóżku.

\- Nie w tym rzecz. – zaskomlał.

\- No to w czym? W zawodach? Och, Yuuri, ty niedobry chłopcze! O to bym cię _nie podejrzewał_! Rozumiem, że przejmujesz się swoim seniorskim debiutem, ale żeby aż z tego powodu chodzić na wagary…?

\- Nie o to chodzi.

\- No to o co?

\- Nie „o co"! O „kogo"!

\- Aaaaa. – na twarzy Phichita pojawiło się olśnienie – Jack the Ripper!

\- TO NIE JEST ŚMIESZNE!

Przy obecnym stanie psychiki Yuuriego, porównywanie Jacka do Kuby Rozpruwacza było naprawdę bardzo… bardzo… _bardzo_ złym pomysłem. Wzdychając, Phichit usiadł na łóżku obok kolegi.

\- Yuuri, przerabialiśmy to tysiąc razy. Jack nie ma żadnego powodu, by się ciebie czepiać. Analizowaliśmy tę ich kłótnię na wszystkie możliwe sposoby i zawsze dochodziliśmy do tego samego wniosku: Jenn zerwała z nim, bo tego chciała. To nie miało nic wspólnego z tobą. Jedynym, co ten koleś ma ci do zarzucenia, jest fakt, że _jego zdaniem_ … podkreślam, JEGO ZDANIEM kiepski z ciebie sportowiec. A z takiego powodu raczej nie będzie próbował porwać cię i zabić. Yuuri, dajże już spokój… i tak przez tego głąba omal nie wywaliłeś swoich drogocennych plakatów z Viktorem na śmietnik! Chcesz jeszcze zawalić studia? Masz dzisiaj kolokwium z Romea i Julii. No już, spinaj poślady i jazda na Uniwerek!

Katsuki jęknął głośno. Wcale nie zamierzał powiedzieć przyjacielowi o tym, co podsłuchał. Tak jakby został do tego zmuszony…

W niedzielę po południu, dzień po niefortunnym incydencie, Phichit znalazł zaryczanego współlokatora koło śmietnika. Yuuri stał tam, tuląc ukochane plakaty do piersi i mamrocząc do siebie „wyrzucić czy nie wyrzucić"? Tajski łyżwiarz chciał wzywać karetkę. Jedynym sposobem na przekonanie go, że Japończyk nie doznał wstrząśnienia mózgu, było opowiedzenie o tym, co wydarzyło się w szpitalu. Ba, Phichit sprawdził nawet status związku Jennifer na Facebooku, by mieć pewność, że przyjaciel go nie okłamał („A dziwisz mi się, Yuuri?! Gdy zobaczyłem cię z tymi plakatami koło śmietnika, to tak jakbym zobaczył ćpuna próbującego utopić w morzu ciężarówkę pełną marychy!")

Potem Yuuri został zaprowadzony za rączkę do pokoju, Viktor powrócił na ścianę, a Budda okazał wsparcie i aprobatę, nie próbując skonsumować żadnego z plakatów podczas procesu „ponownego zawieszania" („Widzisz, Yuuri?! Nawet chomik ma w tym domu więcej rozsądku od ciebie! Nawet chomik!").

Oczywiście doszło również do poważnej sesji terapeutycznej z Doktorem Chulanontem. Tajski łyżwiarz zagroził, że nie zaktualizuje swojego statusu na Facebooku, dopóki przyjaciel nie wyspowiada mu się ze wszystkich trosk („Chcesz mieć moje zdrowie psychiczne na sumieniu, Yuuri? No chcesz?!).

Efekt? Prawie wszystkie problemy, które od soboty nie dawały Katsukiemu spać, zostały obgadane, wyjaśnione i zakopane. No właśnie – prawie. Jeden się ostał. Można go było podsumować w trzech słowach:

Strach przed Jackiem.

\- Czemu właściwie aż tak się go boisz? – spytał Phichit, gdy Yuuri wreszcie zwlókł się z łóżka i zaczął szykować się do wyjścia na uczelnię.

Japończyk zastanowił się chwilę. Znalezienie pary nietkniętych zębami Buddy bokserek wcale nie było takie proste. Podobnie jak nie łatwo było wyjaśnić, dlaczego należało bać się Jacka.

\- W końcu okazało się, że wcale nie jest tępym osiłkiem, tylko kolesiem, któremu ostatnio nie układało się w życiu. – argumentował Taj – To chyba dobrze, nie?

\- No właśnie sam nie wiem, czy dobrze. – odparł Yuuri, wzdychając – Że nie układało mu się w życiu to mało powiedziane. Widać, że te wszystkie problemy, z którymi się borykał, mocno nim wstrząsnęły. Miałem w ogólniaku do czynienia z ludźmi, którzy mieli podobne doświadczenia. Tacy goście są nieobliczalni! Od tak nie dadzą ci w ryj, tylko… no właśnie, sam nie wiem. Ciężko przewidzieć, co ktoś taki może zrobić. I chyba właśnie to jest najbardziej przerażające. Jeśli… eee… co robisz?

Jedyna sprawna dłoń Phichita z absurdalną prędkością biegała po klawiaturze laptopa.

\- Nie lubię błądzić po omacku. – z chytrym uśmieszkiem wyjaśnił współlokator Katsukiego – Sądzę, że czas najwyższy, byśmy dowiedzieli się czegoś więcej na temat kolesia, który sprawia, że rozważasz włożenie na Uniwerek pampersa…

Gdyby to dziecko internetu nie było kontuzjowanym biedactwem z rączką w gipsie, Yuuri zdzieliłby je spodniami w łeb. No ale niestety – Phichit _miał_ status kontuzjowanego biedactwa i to dawało mu nietykalność. Poza tym, może należało mimo wszystko zastanowić się nad tym pampersem? Spustoszenia Buddy okazały się znacznie większe, niż Yuuri przypuszczał. Przetrząsnął połowę szafy, a całych bokserek ani śladu!

\- Możesz pożyczyć moje. –Taj rzucił, jakby czytając mu w myślach – Chyba w walizce ostała się jakaś jedna para. A ja tymczasem poproszę o pomoc wujcia Google! Oho… chyba coś mam. No dobrze, proszę państwa, Jack Wronkov. Miał w szkole czwórki, wyobrażasz to sobie? Hm… rozmiar buta, ilość plomb w zębach, nie, to nas nie interesuje… Ach! No i zaczynam kumać, o co chodzi. Gdy studiował na Owensie, grał ważny mecz. Drużyna przerąbała przez niego. Już mieli zrobić przyłożenie, gdy noga Jacka wpadła w muldę i… uch! To musiało boleć! Dwa tygodnie w szpitalu. Do tego niejaki Fredricks, ponoć najlepszy ziomek Jacka, przejął jego pozycję w drużynie i… nawet nie raczył odwiedzić kumpla, gdy ten był kontuzjowany. No nie powiem, masakra. Stypendium do widzenia, Owens… też do widzenia? Uch, ostro! Musiał przenieść się do Detroit. Ale jak go tutaj przyjęli bez robienia problemów? O, już widzę! Wszystko za sprawą dziadka. Dziadek Jacka, Alexei Wronkov jest ponoć w Rosji jakąś wielką szychą. Ma kupę forsy! Ta chata, w której była impreza, też należy do niego. Kurde, ten dziadunio Wronkov ma niezły rozpłód! Mnóstwo wnucząt rozrzuconych po całym globie… a Jack był ponoć jego ulubieńcem! Do czasu, aż zawalił tamten mecz i mu delikatnie mówiąc „odwaliło". Dziadunio to chyba człowiek starej daty. Odkąd ulubiony wnuczek zaczął się niewłaściwie zachowywać, zmył mu głowę i odciął od kasy. O, jest jego zdjęcie! Wygląda stra… NO NIE WIERZĘ!

Katsuki przerwał przeczesywanie Phichitowej walizki i posłał przyjacielowi zdziwione spojrzenie. Oczy Taja były wielkości ćwierćdolarówek (co nie zdarzało się w przypadkach innych niż zdobycie tysiąca lajków).

\- Yuuri… NIGDY nie zgadniesz, czym zajmował się dziadunio Wronkov!

\- No to powiedz… czym?

\- On był ŁYŻWIARZEM! Figurowym, _kuźwa,_ łyżwiarzem! Razem z żonką, Kateriną Wronkov, pierdyknęli sobie parę medali w kategorii par sportowych!

\- CO?!

Teraz to i oczy Yuuriego omal nie wyszły z orbit. Razem z Phichitem nareszcie znaleźli ostatni puzel układanki.

\- To _dlatego_ Jenn sądziła, że dotrzesz do kolesia! – Taj patrzył na przyjaciela jak na objawienie – Noż, cholera, w życiu bym nie uwierzył.

\- Myślisz… myślisz, że o to jej chodziło? – Japończyk wciąż nie mógł otrząsnąć się z szoku.

\- Ależ oczywiście! Sam pomyśl, Yuuri… Jack i jego dziadek zapewne są ze sobą blisko. Kolega „więcej mięśni niż neuronów" _na bank_ liczy się z opinią starszego pana. Gdyby było inaczej, nie wypisywałby spanikowanych wiadomości do znajomych, by usunęli z Fejsa zdjęcia z imprezy. Uch, w sumie to wcale się nie dziwię, że wpadł w taki popłoch. Od razu widać, że dziadunio nie jest miłośnikiem imprez. A ty jesteś łyżwiarzem, tak jak on!

Yuuri zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Coś mi mówi, że ta sama dyscyplina sportu nie wystarczy, by Jack zobaczył we mnie Starszego Pana Wronkova.

\- Zgadzam się. – westchnął Phichit – Zanim Jenn postanowiła zrobić z was najlepszych kumpli, powinna przynajmniej wejść na YouTube'a i rzucić okiem na styl jazdy dziadunia… Uch, nie cierpię takiego łyżwiarstwa! Od strony technicznej poprawność do urzygu… program naćpany skokami… a poza tym jazda obok muzyki, zaś strona artystyczna prawie nie istnieje. Gdybyś mnie zapytał, Alexei i Katerina nie zasłużyli na _aż tyle_ medali.

\- Hm… ale wtedy obowiązywał jeszcze stary system oceniania, nie?

\- No raczej! A czego się spodziewałeś? Mówimy o _dziadku_ Jacka. Gdy on jeździł, to musiała być chyba epoka dinozaurów! Nie znam nikogo, kto… NIE! Chwila moment, znam! Yuuri, uważaj, bo spadniesz z krzesła! Jest coraz ciekawiej. Wyobraź sobie, że największymi rywalami Wronkovów byli ich rodacy… duet Feltsman i Lubicheva!

\- Feltsman! – Yuuri rzeczywiście omal nie spadł z krzesła – Przecież to trener Viktora!

\- I, z tego, co widzę, niezbyt lubi się z Wronkovem. Heh… w zasadzie „niezbyt lubi" to mało powiedziane. Jeśli artykuł, który właśnie znalazłem, jest choć trochę wiarygodny, to panowie nienawidzą się od zarania dziejów. Skakali sobie do gardeł już kiedy byli zawodnikami. A gdy przekwalifikowali się na trenerów, ogień rywalizacji jeszcze się wzmógł… W Rosji zaczęto w pewnym momencie mówić o „przepychance dziadków". A także o „starciu dwóch szkół". Bo widzisz, Wronkov i opiekun twojego ukochanego Viktora mają skrajnie odmienne poglądy na temat łyżwiarstwa. Zarówno Felstmana, jak i jego podopiecznych, zawsze kojarzono z wdziękiem i dobrą interpretacją muzyki. Natomast Wronkov… no… chyba nie muszę nic mówić? Skoki i technika ponad wszystko. Dlatego też uczniowie Wronkova przez lata pokonywali wychowanków Feltsmana. Aż do…

\- … zmiany systemu oceniania?

\- Bingo. Wtedy koło fortuny odwróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Autor artykułu pisze, że pierwszy najpiękniejszy dzień w życiu Felstmana nastąpił, gdy zmienili system ocen. Natomiast drugim najpiękniejszym dniem w jego życiu był moment, gdy… hihi… jego siedemnastoletni wychowanek, Viktor Nikiforov, pobił ulubieńca Wronkova o jakieś czterdzieści punktów. Zobacz, jest nawet filmik!

Taj włączył tryp pełnoekranowy. Po chwili oczom młodych łyżwiarzy ukazał się widok siedzących w _Kiss and Cry_ Viktora i Feltsmana. Z wyrazem dzikiej satysfakcji trener wymachiwał pięścią. Tłumaczenie jego okrzyków wkrótce pojawiło się w dole ekranu:

\- No i co, Wronkov?! Głupio Ci teraz?! Szaro Ci?! Całuj mnie w tyłek, ty łysa pało!

\- Yakov… - chichocząc, Viktor położył mu dłoń na ramieniu – Ale ty wiesz, że nas nagrywają, tak?

Gdy ekstaza w oczach Feltsmana zamieniła się w przerażenie, Yuuri i Phichit parsknęli śmiechem.

\- No… przynajmniej Viktor nie może narzekać na nudę. – szczerząc zęby podsumował tajski łyżwiarz.

\- Słyszałem, że nie ma lekko z tym swoim trenerem. Chociaż w wywiadzie mówił o nim w samych superlatywach.

\- Skoro mowa o wywiadzie…

Japończyk napiął się. Śmieszny filmik na chwilę odwrócił jego uwagę od Jacka. Jednak żeby całkowicie się rozluźnić, Katsuki potrzebowałby takich z dziesięciu! Wielka szkoda, że przed wyjściem na Uniwerek miał tak mało czasu.

\- … nie uważasz, że Jack powinien już wcześniej wiedzieć coś o Viktorze? – głośno zastanawiał się Phichit – Ty, słuchaj, może dlatego on ma o tobie tak złą opinię? Może dziadunio narzekał przy nim na Feltsmana i _przy okazji_ na Nikiforova? A ty jesteś jego największym fanem…

\- Wątpię, by o to mu chodziło. – wzdychając, stwierdził Yuuri - W szpitalu miał wyraźny problem, by przypomnieć sobie imię Viktora. Poza tym, nie wiemy, ile czasu tak naprawdę spędza z dziadkiem, i co starszy pan mu mówi.

\- Ano… nawet Facebook i Google tego nie wiedzą. – burknął Taj, wyraźnie rozczarowany swoimi „najlepszymi przyjaciółmi".

Japończyk przewrócił oczami.

\- Jak chcesz, możesz jeszcze powęszyć. Ja idę na uczelnię. Zanim zupełnie stracę odwagę…

\- No! I to ja rozumiem! Tak trzymać, Mistrzu!

\- A tak w ogóle, znalazłem tylko gacie z Arturem. Nie będziesz zły, jeśli je pożyczę?

\- Spoko, bierz. Tylko pamiętaj… jeśli je popsujesz, złamiesz mi serce! Zakochałem się w tych bokserkach, odkąd aktor grający Króla zrobił sobie z nimi selfie i zdobył milion lajków.

Yuuri już miał na końcu języka, że jedynym osobnikiem zdolnym popsuć wspomniane gatki jest Budda, ale po usłyszeniu ostatniego zdania zmienił plany. Słowa przyjaciela _o czymś_ mu przypomniały.

\- Phichit, słuchaj…

Taj na chwilę zaprzestał „węszenia" i posłał współlokatorowi pytające spojrzenie.

\- …czy ja…

Japończyk zawahał się. Nawet w jego wyobraźni to pytanie brzmiało beznadziejnie _głupio._

\- … czy ja jestem w kimś zakochany?

To była jedyna kwestia, której wczoraj nie obgadali. Katsuki nie wspomniał o niej Phichitowi, bo wydawało mu się to bezcelowe. W końcu chodziło o _jego uczucia._ Wiedział, że _nie jest_ w nikim zakochany. Był tego w stu procentach pewien! A mimo to…

\- Um… okej, Yuuri, a czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, co skłoniło cię do zadania tego… eee… _interesującego_ pytania?

Taj nie miał miny kogoś, kto uważa, że jego przyjaciel nie jest w nikim zakochany. Miał minę kogoś, kto… no właśnie, co to była za mina?

Japończyk szybko opowiedział współlokatorowi o ostatnich zdaniach, które padły podczas kłótni Jacka i Jennifer.

\- … chyba powiedział jej o tym tylko po to, by mieć pewność, że nie będzie już do mnie zarywała? – dokończył, wyczekująco patrząc na współlokatora – Nie uważasz?

Kumpel nie odpowiedział.

\- Phichit?

Wzdychając, Taj ponownie skupił uwagę na laptopie.

\- Wiesz, Yuuri… wydaje mi się, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli sam do tego dojdziesz.

\- Sam?! Do czego niby dojdę sam? Co to ma znaczyć?

\- To, co słyszałeś. Ja się nie wtrącam! Jeszcze się na mnie obrazisz, albo coś…

\- Oj, przestań, nie obrażę się! No nie bądź taki, powiedz!

Oczywiście Phichit nic mu nie powiedział i Japończyk próbował dojść, o co chodziło przez całą drogę na uczelnię. Zastanawiał się nad tym również przez połowę pierwszej lekcji. Doszło wręcz do tego, że profesor musiał sprowadzić go na ziemię.

\- Panie Katsuki, - z dobrodusznym uśmiechem zaczął staruszek – jeśli roznegliżowane zdjęcie Viktora Nikiforova _znowu_ wyciekło do internetu, to zapewniam pana, że są właściwsze miejsca i sytuacje, by o tym rozmyślać, niż poranny wykład z językoznawstwa.

Rumieniąc się, Yuuri miał zamiar powiedzieć, że żadne zdjęcie Viktora nie wyciekło do sieci (a gdy poprzednim razem rozmyślił się na tych zajęciach, to nie miało _żadnego_ związku ze zdjęciami z najnowszej kampanii Pumy, a fakt westchnienia pod nosem „Ach, Viktor Nikiforov w bokserkach Pumy" jeszcze o niczym nie świadczył), ale nauczyciel wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Powinienem pana wyprosić z sali, ale ponieważ wiem, że jest pan pilnym studentem, dam panu szansę na odpokutowanie tych kilku minut nieuwagi. Proszę mi powiedzieć, co pan pamięta z teorii Jackobsona.

Yuuri wiedział sporo na temat Jackobsona, więc pozwolono mu zostać na wykładzie. Szkoda, że nie pozwolono mu zatkać sobie uszów. Wiele by dał, by nie słyszeć złośliwego chichotania kolegów. Powtarzając sobie, że musi wytrzymać jeszcze kilka godzin, Katsuki modlił się, by podczas pozostałych zajęć nie przytrafiło mu się już nic głupiego. Ale niestety… wszystko wskazywało na to, że Bogowie byli dzisiaj zbyt zajęci, by znaleźć czas na wysłuchanie jego próśb.

Reszta dnia na uczelni wcale nie wyglądała lepiej. Jeszcze przed południem zdjęcia Viktora (tym razem promujące Adidasa) _rzeczywiście_ wyciekły do sieci, a Phichit nie omieszkał wysłać ich przyjacielowi MMSem. Japończyk dostał upomnienie także na ćwiczeniach z gramatyki. Ale to jeszcze było do przyjęcia...

Najgorsza była informacja, którą przygotował dla studentów profesor Alfred „Kosa Wydziału" McBain.

\- Kolokwium z „Romea i Julii" będzie w piątek! – burknął zamiast „dzień dobry" – A dzisiaj przerabiamy interpretacje filmowe „Makbeta".

Przez salę przeszedł zbiorowy jęk. Rudowłosy nauczyciel (chyba był z pochodzenia Szkotem?) przewrócił oczami.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że większość z was, leni, chętnie urwałaby się z piątkowych zajęć, by pójść na imprezkę, ale to akurat nie mój problem! Nie będę robił kolokwium, gdy po miesiącach nalegań nareszcie dostałem od szefostwa salę z rzutnikiem! Tylko dlatego że Jones pojechał na dwa dni w delegację, mogę skorzystać z jego klasy i… a ty czego znowu chcesz, Katsuki?!

Łypiące spod krzaczastych brwi oczy obdarzyły podniesioną rękę Japończyka niemal nienawistym spojrzeniem.

\- No… ja… tego… - nieśmiało dukał Yuuri – Tak się zastanawiałem, panie profesorze… czy ja nie mógłbym napisać tego dzisiaj? Bo widzi pan… jestem przygotowany i…

\- Dzisiaj?! No chyba oszalałeś, Katsuki! _Dzisiaj_ to ty będziesz oglądał interpretacje „Makbeta" i weźmiesz udział w przygotowanej przeze mnie debacie! Absolutnie _odmawiam_ wpisania zaliczenia komukolwiek, kto nie weźmie udziału w tej debacie!

Dla podkreślenia tych słów, kilka razy walnął pięścią w katedrę. Yuuri aż podsoczył na krześle. W między czasie, niektórzy studenci zaczęli SMSami ponaglać „chorych" kolegów, by czym prędzej gnali na zajęcia, bo pożegnają się z zaliczeniem.

\- A-a-ale… - nie dawał za wygraną Japończyk – Bo widzi pan profesor… w piątek ja…

McBain spojrzał na niego spode łba.

\- Znowu łyżwy, tak?

\- Ja… tego… mam na piątek zwolnienie od trenera i…

\- NIE TYM RAZEM, KATSUKI! Jak masz trening, to go sobie przełóż! Debata jest, kurwa, ważna, jasne?! A nie będę znowu siedział po nocach w gabinecie, tylko po to, byś mógł sobie napisać kolokwium! Puszczam pierwszy film, więc siedź cicho i się nie odzywaj!

Yuuri nie miałby nic przeciwko. Siedzenie w miejscu z gębą na kłódkę było zajęciem łatwym i relaksującym. Problem w tym, że z powodu _pewnego wydarzenia_ nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Dlatego, po zakończeniu lekcji, zignorował głos we własnej głowie krzyczący „ _spierdzielaj_ , gdzie pieprz rośnie _"_ i kolejny raz zagadał do profesora.

\- JUŻ CI MÓWIŁEM, KATSUKI! – McBain wydarł się, obryzgując go śliną – Masz być w piątek na kolokwium!

\- K-k-kiedy… kiedy ja mam zawody! – rozpaczliwie tłumaczył Yuuri.

Nauczyciel, szykujący się już do kolejnego ryku, zastygł w bardzo głupiej pozie z otwartymi ustami. Minęło trochę czasu, nim otrząsnął się z szoku. Japończyk zdążył policzyć plomby w zębach.

\- Zawody? – powtórzył McBain.

Yuuri energicznie pokiwał głową.

\- S-Skate America. Seria Grand Prix. P-p-pierwszy raz będę startował w seniorach! I… i wie pan profesor? Jadę mój program dowolny do soundtracka „Romea i Julii"…

\- Do „Romea i Julii"?!

W ułamku sekundy facet przestał być rudym klonem Yakova Feltsmana i zaczął przypominać Dumbledore'a z „Harry'ego Pottera".

\- „Romeo i Julia" na lodzie! – wykrzyknął zachwyconem tonem – Katsuki, a powiedz… takim zwykłym… no, cywilom… wolno oglądać te zawody? Gdzie to się w ogóle odbywa?

\- Eee… w tym roku zawody mają miejsce tutaj, w Detroit. J-jeśli pan profesor chce… t-to oczywiście może przyjść… ale to nie będzie żadne przedstawienie, tylko…

McBain machnął ręką.

\- Przedstawienie, nie przedstawienie! Co za różnica! _Uwielbiam_ soundtrack z „Romea i Julii". Katsuki, dlaczego nic wcześniej nie mówiłeś? Nie musiałbyś się fatygować na konsultacje i napisałbyś to kolokwium _dzisiaj,_ w trakcie zajęć.

 _Noż przecież mówiłem, dwie godziny temu!_ – w myślach jęknął Yuuri.

\- Już mniejsza o to, Katsuki. Dawaj to zwolnienie od trenera… Ooooo, nie! Coś takiego nie przejdzie! _Tyle razy_ ci mówiłem, byś nie przynosił mi świstków bez zgody szefostwa. Jazda do Dziekanatu po pieczątkę!

Wypominając sobie, że zapomniał o tak istotnym szczególe, Japończyk powlókł się korytarzem. Dzisiejszy dzień na uczelni wyczerpał go bardziej niż tydzień intensywnego treningu. Już nie mógł się doczekać, by wydostać się z tego budynku, zgarnąć kubełek pierwszej lepszej chińszczyzny na wynos, nakarmić współlokatora i wskoczyć pod prysznic. Ech… był kompletnie wykończony!

Otępienie sprawiło, że nie patrzył przed siebie i tuż przed wejściem do Dziekanatu zderzył się z innym studentem.

\- P-przepraszam! – wyjąkał, od razu schylając się, by pozbierać papiery, które wytrącił tamtemu – M-moja wina! Nie widziałem, gdzie idę!

\- Spoko. – odpowiedział lodowaty szept.

Dłoń Yuuriego zawisła kilka centymetrów nad kartką.

 _Nie…_ \- Japończyk pomyślał błagalnie – _Proszę, tylko nie to! Ten dzień był już wystarczająco okropny! Bogowie, błagam… sprawcie, by to nie był JEGO głos!_

A jednak to był głos byłego chłopaka Jennifer. Yuuri pozbył się wszelkich wątpliwości, gdy przeczytał napis na podaniu:

 _Jack Wronkov_

 _Wyjazd do Moskwy_

\- Ciekawe, po co tam jedzie…

\- Na obóz futbolowy. – odparł chłodno Jack – Kilka miesięcy intensywnych treningów.

Katsuki omal nie dostał zawału.

 _Czemu powiedziałem to NA GŁOS?!_ – skarcił samego siebie – _Co ja, do ciężkiej cholery, wyprawiam?! Uch, wszystko przez to przeklęte zmęczenie… Na Buddę, przecież ja zamierzałem powiedzieć tamto zdanie W MYŚLACH!_

Nie planował zaczynać rozmowy, ale teraz już nie wypadało odejść bez słowa. Zresztą, obaj i tak zmierzali do Dziekanatu. Obgryzając paznokcie i powtarzając sobie, że Jack NIE jest Kubą Rozpruwaczem, Yuuri zaczął myśleć nad odpowiedzią.

\- T-to bardzo fajnie! – wybełkotał w końcu – J-jedziesz tam ze swoją drużyną?

\- Trwa sezon. Drużyna musi zostać, żeby grać mecze. Jadę na obóz, bo nie zostałem wybrany do składu.

Trututuuuuu! Nagrodę specjalną w kategorii „Jak jednym zdaniem wkurwić sfrustrowanego futbolistę" otrzymuje Katsuki Yuuri!

Świetnie… po prostu, cholera, zajebiście! Idealne zakończenie dnia – przypomnienie niebezpiecznemu dryblasowi, że nie dostał się do reprezentacji. Ale co tam! Czymże jest życie bez odrobiny adrenaliny?

\- Zresztą, pewnie doskonale o tym wiesz! – po chwili warknął Jack – Wszyscy na Facebooku o tym mówią.

\- Nie mam Facebooka! – pisnął Japończyk.

Amerykanin uniósł brwi. Katsuki mógłby równie dobrze oznajmić mu, że nie ma nóg.

\- M-m-mówię prawdę! – przekonywał Yuuri.

\- Mniejsza o to. Wchodzisz czy nie?

\- Ja… znaczy… p-p-pewnie! W-w-wchodzę! A-a-ale byłeś pierwszy, więc… jakby co możesz iść pierwszy… i… tego…

Jack przewrócił oczami i otworzył drzwi.

\- Przerwa na lunch! – warknęła siedząca za biurkiem kobieta – Studentów przyjmujemy dopiero za piętnaście minut.

JEBUT!

Drzwi zostały zatrzaśnięte z takim hukiem, że odpadła od nich dobra połowa farby.

\- Leniwe zdziry! – futbolista ryknął na cały korytarz – Dawno skończyły żreć, a jak zwykle wykorzystują przerwę, by plotkować i malować paznokcie! Nie cierpię tych pieprzonych wiedźm!

Ktoś powinien ostrzec tego kolesia, że lepiej nie mówić podobnych rzeczy o dzierżących wielką władze Paniach z Dziekanatu. Tym kimś mógłby być Yuuri - to nie tak, że nie miał w sobie dość odwagi. Po prostu jego odwaga rzuciła okiem na muskuły kolegi, pokręciła głową, spakowała walizki i oznajmiła:

„Wybacz, stary. Chyba zrobię sobie wolne."

 _Tylko nie znikaj na zawsze!_ – zawołał za nią Japończyk – _Musisz wrócić, bo potrzebuję Cię na Skate America!_

Dokładnie w tym momencie Yuuri coś sobie uświadomił.

Nadchodzące zawody były dla bardzo ważne. Nie mógł pozwolić, by strach przed jakimś wielkoludem stopniowo niszczył jego pewność siebie. Zwłaszcza że wspomniany wielkolud jeszcze parę dni temu nazwał go słabą psychicznie łamagą. Zamiast rozważać zakup pampersów, Katsuki powinien zacisnąć zęby i udowodnić temu dryblasowi, że się myli! Cóż… wspólne oczekiwanie na koniec przerwy w Dziekanacie raczej nie dawało ku temu zbyt wielu okazji, ale… co szkodziło spróbować?

Zmusiwszy swoją odwagę do przedwczesnego powrotu z urlopu, Yuuri opadł na ławkę obok futbolisty. Oczywiście nie był na tyle głupi, by usiąść _tuż obok_ … ale nie zamierzał też tworzyć między nimi dwumetrowego dystansu. Właśnie tak! Pokaże, że nie jest tchórzem! Może i nie zdoła przekonać Jacka, by całkowicie zmienił swoją opinię… ale przynajmniej pokaże, że jest w stanie wysiedzieć z tym kolesiem na tej samej ławce bez narobienia w portki.

Łatwiej powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić.

Przez pierwsze dwie minuty nic się nie działo. Jack sprawdzał coś w swoim telefonie, a Yuuri otworzył laptopa, by jeszcze raz zerknąć na notatki z Romea i Julii. Kłopoty zaczęły się wraz z dobiegającą z torby Japończyka melodyjką. Zakładając, że dzwoniącym był Phichit, Katsuki odstawił komputer i powolnymi ruchami zabrał się za szukanie telefonu. Gdy ziewając ze zmęczenia rozsuwał zamek, włączyła się poczta głosowa.

 _\- Yuuri… czy wszystko dobrze?_ – spytał troskliwy głos Jennifer.

Palec Jacka, do tej pory sunący po dotykowym ekranie, zatrzymał się… a wraz nim serce Yuuriego! Japończyk w rekordowym czasie zapomniał o zmęczeniu. Jego dłonie błyskawicznie zanurkowały do torby.

– _Na Instagramie jest cała masa zdjęć Phichita w gipsie, więc wiem, że z nim wszystko w porządku... ale nadal nie wiem, jak ty się czujesz._

Znaleźć telefon… musi jak najszybciej znaleźć telefon i wyłączyć tę cholerną wiadomość!

\- _Przepraszam, że dzwonię tak bez zapowiedzi. Pewnie nie masz ochoty ze mną rozmawiać, ale chciałam, żebyś wiedział, że… że w razie czego, gdybyś chciał pogadać, czy coś… zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć._

BUDDO DROGI, na co mu te wszystkie notatki?! A co ważniejsze… komórka! Gdzie jest ta przeklęta komórka?!

\- _Po tym, jak płakałeś w szpitalu, pewnie myślisz, że uważam cię za słabeusza. Ale wiesz, Yuuri, ja… ja wcale tak nie myślę! Wręcz przeciwnie! To, jak zachowałeś się wobec pzyjaciela było wspaniałe! Uważam, że jesteś bardzo silny i że wspaniale poradzisz sobie na zawodach! Jesteś taki… lojalny, twardy i wyjątkowy! Nie chcę, żebyś kiedykolwiek w to wątpił…_

Czemu nie może jej znaleźć?! Przecież słyszy, skąd dobiega głos! A więc dlaczego… ach! No tak! Kieszeń! Boczna kieszeń! Szybko… SZYBKO!

\- _I nie przejmuj się Jackiem! Nie wiem, co ten zapatrzony w siebie zdziecinniały kretyn powiedział ci na imprezie, ale… BIP!_

Yuuri nareszcie znalazł komórkę i nacisnął czerwony przycisk. Wielka szkoda, że nie zdążył tego zrobić, zanim Jennifer nazwała Jacka zapatrzonym w siebie zdziecinniałym kretynem.

Japończyk nie miał odwagi spojrzeć na futbolistę. Za bardzo bał się tego, co mógłby zobaczyć. Zamiast tego zaczął się zastanawiać, jak wybrnąć z tej nieszczęsnej sytuacji. Może powinien sięgnąć po często stosowaną w przyrodzie taktykę pozostawania w bezruchu i udawania martwego? Nie taki głupi pomysł…

\- Hm… proszę, proszę!

Głos futbolisty ukazał słabą stronę wspomnianej taktyki – działała tylko wtedy, gdy ofiara…

\- Wyglądasz jak ludzka grzechotka. – kpiącym głosem zauważył Jack – Dość ciekawa reakcja po usłyszeniu tylu przemiłych komplementów.

 _Działa tylko wtedy, gdy ofiara nie trzęsie się ze strachu._ – dokończył w myślach Yuuri.

Przełknął ślinę.

\- N-nawet… nawet nie wiem, skąd ma mój numer! – rozpaczliwie próbował tłumaczyć – Ja go jej nie podałem!

\- Zwinęła ci telefon na imprezie. – gorzkim tonem wyjaśnił Jack – A potem wsunęła ci go z powrotem do kieszeni.

\- S-serio? K-kiedy to było? Nie pamiętam…

\- Tuż przed tym, jak zaczęliśmy tłumaczyć wywiad z tym twoim Viktorem. W sumie nic dziwnego, że nie zauważyłeś. Jesteś zafiksowany na punkcie tego lalusia, jak mucha na punkcie lampy. Mogliby cię okraść z całej kasy i nawet byś nie zauważył. Wystarczy, że ktoś wspomni jego imię, a zapominasz, gdzie jesteś.

Zabawne, jak zmiana tematu mogła tak znacząco wpłynąć na człowieka. Yuuri nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, ale w jednej chwili całkowicie zapomniał o niefortunnej wiadomości głosowej. Zniknął też prawie cały jego strach. Zupełnie jakby imię Viktora było zaklęciem. Tajemnym kluczem, otwierającym sekretne drzwi w umyśle Katsukiego.

\- Robię, co mogę, żeby go dogonić. – wyszeptał Japończyk, patrząc rozmówcy w oczy.

Jack uniósł brwi.

\- Mógłbyś w końcu dać sobie spokój. – rzucił, ponownie skupiając uwagę na swoim smartfonie – To oczywiste, że ten facet jest dla ciebie nieosiągalny.

Yuuri wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Viktor jest genialnym łyżwiarzem, ale nie jest Bogiem. – zdecydowanie, z jakim to powiedział, zaskoczyło nawet jego samego – Może on i ja jeszcze nie jesteśmy sobie równi, ale pewnego dnia… wierzę, że pewnego dnia będziemy!

Ze wzrokiem wbitym w telefon, Amerykanin cicho parsknął.

\- Miałem na myśli inną „nieosiągalność", ale jak tam chcesz.

 _Inną?_ – zdziwił się Yuuri – _Jaką… inną?_

\- _Net, na samom dele…_ \- Jack westchnął po rosyjsku – _Vy mechtayete, chtoby dat' yemu zadnitsu, i dazhe ne znayete… glupo yaponets._

Chociaż Japończyk znał kilka słów w języku swojego idola, z tej długiej wypowiedzi nie zrozumiał asbolutnie niczego. Nie wiedział też, jak interpretować ton Jacka. Czy ten dryblas… właśnie go obraził? A może jednak nie? Czy Yuuri powinien poprosić o tłumaczenie?

Kiepski pomysł. Koleś pewnie i tak się nie zgodzi… a zresztą, nawet jeśli się zgodzi, nie było żadnej gwarancji, że powie prawdę. Lepiej zapomnieć o całej sprawie i pójść do własnych zajęć.

Katsuki miał taki zamiar. Chciał zakończyć rozmowę i wrócić do przeglądanych wcześniej notatek, ale gdy schylił się po laptopa, niechcący zobaczył oglądane przez Amerykanina zdjęcie. Fotografia przedstawiała Jacka i innego futbolistę. Obaj byli w pełnym ekwipunku treningowym i trzymając się za ramiona, szczerzyli zęby do kamery. Na koszulkach Uniwersytetu Owensa wydrukowano nazwiska „Wronkov" i „Fredricks".

Po chwili Jack przewinął galerię i oczom Yuuriego ukazało się kolejne zdjęcie - łudząco podobne do tego pierwszego. I kolejne. I jeszcze następne…

Spojrzenie byłego chłopaka Jennifer na pierwszy rzut oka mogło wydawać się znudzone i obojętne, ale, gdy przyjrzeć się bliżej, dało się w nim dostrzec ból. A może nawet… odrobinę strachu?

Yuuri był w stanie rozpoznać te uczucia, bo sam, przed przybyciem do Detroit, przeżywał coś podobnego.

 _Nie dostałeś się na podium, ponieważ nie miałeś na to szans, Katsuki-kun._ – jakby z oddali usłyszał głos byłej trenerki – _Nie chodzi o to, że wszystko, co do tej pory robiłeś było bez sensu, ale… Ktoś musi ci to powiedzieć: nie jesteś dobrym łyżwiarzem. Czy raczej… nie jesteś dość dobrym łyżwiarzem, by osiągnąć to, czego pragniesz. Obecna ścieżka nie zaprowadzi cię do miejsca, w którym chcesz być. Teraz musisz się zastanowić, co zrobisz z tą wiedzą. A przede wszystkim… musisz zrozumieć, że nie mówię tego wszystkiego, żeby cię zranić…_

Nie uwierzył. W pierwszym odruchu doszedł do wniosku, że powiedziała to wszystko, _wyłącznie po to_ , żeby go zranić. Rozpłakał się i pobiegł do domu. Na ponowną rozmowę z trenerką był gotowy dopiero tydzień później – gdy Minako, Mari, mama, tata, Nishigori i Yuuko przetłumaczyli mu to, co usłyszał na bardziej delikatny język i pomogli mu zrozumieć:

 _Yuuri… Pani Trener wcale nie chce, byś kończył karierę. Pani Trener po prostu uważa, że powinieneś trenować gdzie indziej. Powiedziała ci to, bo chce, byś spełnił swoje marzenia._

A co, jeśli Jack nigdy nie usłyszał czegoś podobnego? A co jeśli usłyszał tylko szorstką „wersję numer jeden" i, tak jak Yuuri, poczuł się oszukany i zraniony? Jennifer powiedziała, że ten cały Fredricks nawet nie odwiedził go w szpitalu… a ponoć był jego najlepszym przyjacielem! Od kogo Jack miałby usłyszeć łagodniejszą „wersję numer dwa", jeśli nie od przyjaciela? Albo… od dziewczyny? Jak ten skrzywdzony człowiek z maską twardziela miał sobie poradzić, jeśli od soboty nie miał już _nikogo?_

Nikt nie zasługiwał na to, by tak się czuć.

\- Słuchaj… - nieśmiało odezwał się Yuuri.

To było silniejsze od niego. Wiedział, że nie powinien… że Jack pewnie i tak tego nie doceni, ale…

\- Chciałem tylko, żebyś wiedział, że… że nie zgadzam się z Jenn. Gdy tłumaczyłeś dla mnie ten artykuł o Viktorze, mieliśmy okazję porozmawiać i…uważam, że… uważam, że wcale nie jesteś zapatrzonym w siebie zdziecinniałym kretynem. Nie znam Cię zbyt dobrze, ale moim zdaniem jesteś… bardzo pracowitym i dojrzałym sportowcem. A ten wyjazd do Moskwy na pewno pomoże Ci się rozwinąć! Będę trzymał za Ciebie kciuki! A tak w ogóle to, gdybyś kiedyś potrzebował… w sensie… gdybym mógł jakoś się odwdzięczyć za ten wywiad… no wiesz, z Viktorem… powiedz tylko słowo, a postaram się pomóc. To… to tyle. Przepraszam, że tak nagle… coś takiego… po prostu chciałem, żebyś wiedział.

Rzecz jasna nie powiedział tego wszystkiego patrząc futboliście w oczy – aż tak odważny to on nie był! Ale przynajmniej zdołał dokończyć wypowiedź bez jąkania się… robiąc tylko krótkie przerwy, by zastanowić się, jak najlepiej ująć myśli w słowa – a to już coś!

\- Wiesz co? Ja chyba jednak załatwię moją sprawę jutro. Phichit… mój współlokator nie jadł jeszcze obiadu… a wiesz, ma rękę w gipsie i wciąż nie umie jeść lewą ręką, więc… chyba wrócę do domu i mu pomogę. A do Dziekanatu przyjdę jutro. No to… do zobaczenia!

Teraz z kolei uznał, że warto by się stąd ewakuować. W końcu nieźle zaszalał, tak nadle wyskakując z czymś takim! Lepiej opuścić to miejsce, zanim Jack otrząśnie się z szoku i zadecyduje, co myśli o zaoferowanej mu „wersji numer dwa".

\- Czekaj! – nakazał szorstki głos futbolisty.

Tja… tylko najpierw trzeba odpowiednio szybko stąd uciec.

\- Właściwie to jest coś, co mógłbyś dla mnie zrobić.

Oczy Yuuriego rozszerzyły się w szoku. Owszem, z grzeczności zaproponował, że odwdzięczy się za wywiad, ale w zasadzie nie przypuszczał, że… nawet nie pomyślał, że było coś, co mógłby dla Jacka…

\- Mój dziadek, Alexei Wronkov jest łyżwiarzem figurowym. On i moja babcia jeździli w parze sportowej. Nie wiem, czy o nich słyszałeś… Mają na koncie sporo sukcesów międzynarodowych.

Japończyka, który spodziewał się odpowiedzi w stylu „mógłbyś dla mnie pójść do kibla i wsadzić głowę do sedesu", na moment zwyczajnie zatkało. Wreszcie ośmielił się spojrzeć na Jacka. Amerykanin stał w luźnej pozie, z jedną ręką w kieszeni spodni. Jego mina była… trudna do zinterpretowania. Podobnie jak ton głosu.

\- _Deduszka_ … w sensie, dziadek… opowiadał mi o łyżwiarstwie, odkąd byłem berbeciem, ale nigdy nie zabrał mnie na żadne zawody. – wzdychając, stwierdził futbolista – Chciałbym to nadrobić. Wiem, że za tydzień bierzesz udział w jakimś ważnym wydarzeniu… Skate America, tak? I, jeśli to możliwe, to… zastanawiałem się… czy nie załatwiłbyś mi biletów? Ale wiesz, takich lepszych. Żebym siedział bardzo blisko i wszystko dobrze widział. Chciałbym wreszcie zrozumieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. I przy okazji… na własne oczy przekonać się, jak jeździsz.

Do Yuuriego wróciły rzucone podczas kłótni słowa Jennifer:

 _Za tydzień są jego zawody. Wpadnij na nie, a sam przekonasz się, jaki jest dobry._

Doskonale pamiętał też odpowiedź Jacka:

 _Dziękuję, ale mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż oglądanie wywracających się łyżwiarzy._

Czy to możliwe, że ten dryblas zmienił zdanie? Czyżby postanowił mimo wszystko zrewidować wyrobiony pogląd? Sprawdzić, czy Yuuri rzeczywiście był niestabilnym emocjonalnie słabeuszem?

Patrząc w oczy futbolisty, Katsuki szedł o zakład, że tak właśnie było. Może to była tylko jego wyobraźnia, ale miał wrażenie, że w minie Jacka kryło się… wyzwanie:

„A więc po tym wszystkim próbujesz sprawić, bym poczuł się lepiej? W porządku. Ale zanim zdecyduję, czy chcę pomocy… pokaż najpierw, ile jesteś wart."

Odpowiedź Yuuriego mogła być tylko jedna.

\- Zrobię to. – oświadczył, nie opuszczając wzroku – Załatwię ci bilet w pierwszym rzędzie. A na zawodach dam z siebie wszystko!

Jednej ważnej rzeczy wtedy nie wiedział:

Bogowie karali złych ludzi za złośliwość… ale jeszcze częściej karali dobrych ludzi za zbyt wielkie serca.

 **XXX**

\- Na żywo z Detroit, Mary White i Micheal Richardson! Skate America jeszcze na dobre się nie zaczęło, a już zyskało sobie miano „Przeklętych Zawodów". No, ale… czego innego moglibyśmy się spodziewać po wydarzeniu odbywającym się w piątek trzynastego? Prawda, Mike?

\- Masz rację, Mary. Pecha niemal czuć w powietrzu! Każda z liczących się par tanecznych zaliczyła dzisiaj rano widowiskową klęskę! Z kolei solistki chyba postanowiły doczyścić lód swoimi ciałami. No bo jak inaczej tłumaczyć fakt, że zaliczały tyle upadków?

\- Hm… kałuże wody z całą pewnością nie ułatwiały im zadania. Musisz przyznać, Mike, że warunki na lodzie ciężko uznać za idealne.

\- To prawda. Administracja lodowiska próbuje się usprawiedliwiać nieoczekiwaną zmianą pogody, ale brzmi to trochę jak wymówka.

\- No cóż… to rzeczywiście zaskakujące, że temperatura podskoczyła przez noc o ponad piętnaście stopni, ale z drugiej strony, od czego są prognozy? Powiem ci coś, Mike… gdybym była na miejscu szykujących się do programu krótkiego solistów, miałabym ochotę zapodać szefostwu tego miejsca solidnego kopniaka w tyłek.

Rozgrzewający się nieopodal Yuuri przełknął ślinę i pokiwał głową. W pełni zgadzał się z dziennikarką. Zwłaszcza, że znał zarządcę wspomnianego obiektu i wiedział, że facet _już któryś z kolei raz_ zaniedbał swoje obowiązki.

Z tą różnicą, że wcześniej to można sobie było odwołać trening i pójść do domu. Tym razem nie było takiej opcji - należało zagryźć zęby, wyjść na topiący się pod stopami lód i pojechać program, od którego zależał udział w finale. Uuuuch! Do tego jeszcze ten przeklęty _piątek trzynastego…_

Japończyk podkoczył, czując na ramieniu dłoń Celestino.

\- Yuuri… _tyle razy ci mówiłem_ , byś nie zwracał uwagi na dziennikarzy. Po co w ogóle ich słuchać?

\- No nie wiem… - burknął stojący obok Rodrigo – Może po to, by po wszystkim _wreszcie_ napisać petycję i wywalić Pana Administratora ze stołka? Powtarzam to już od czterech lat, trenerze…

Ze wszystkich łyżwiarzy z klubu tylko on i Yuuri zostali przypisani do Skate America. Oprócz Celestino towarzyszył im jeszcze kontuzjowany Phichit.

\- Te, Chulanont, a ty lepiej wszystko filmuj! – dodał po chwili latynos – Chcę mieć pełną video-dokumentację, którą mógłbym dołączyć do skargi…

\- Nie będzie żadnej skargi! – stanowczo stwierdził Celestino – Chcesz, by pozbawili nas miejsca do trenowania? Tobie może i wszystko jedno, bo to twój ostatni sezon, ale na przykład Yuuri będzie tutaj jeszcze co najmniej pięć lat. Podobnym gadaniem tylko bardziej go nakręcasz! Zobacz, jaki jest wystraszony!

Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów Japończyk wybełkotał:

\- T-trenerze… a to prawda, że wszystkie solistki leżały na lodzie?

Celestino przewrócił oczami.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Koreańska Mistrzyni Świata pojechała swój program bez zarzutu!

\- Też mi pocieszenie. – mruknął Rodrigo – Żaden z nas nie jest koreańską Mistrzynią Świata. Zresztą, ta laska waży tyle, co moja noga.

\- Może to znak, żebyś schudł? – zasugerował Phichit.

Spojrzenie, które posłał mu latynos, mówiło:

„Zaraz złamię Ci drugą rękę i w ogóle nie będziesz mógł robić zdjęć!"

\- Albo… może to Koreanka powinna trochę utyć? – próbował przeprosić Taj – Z tymi swoimi chudymi nóżkami nie wygląda zbyt zdrowo.

\- Ja to już w ogóle ważę więcej od Koreanki… - zajęczał bliski wymiotów Yuuri.

\- A Viktor _na bank_ waży więcej od ciebie. – odparował na to Phichit – Chyba pamiętasz, jak w o wiele gorszych warunkach zdobył Mistrzostwo Europy?

\- Przepraszam bardzo, - Rodrigo zaczął, zaciskając zęby – ale czy moglibyśmy przestać porównywać się z Mistrzyniami Świata i młodymi geniuszami? Nie chcę nic mówić, ale to, _kurwa,_ nie pomaga!

\- Narzekanie też nie pomoże. – oświadczył Celestino, tonem definitywnie ucinającym dyskusję – Warunki są, jakie są. Wasi rywale będą jechać na _tym samym_ lodzie, więc panikowanie nie ma _żadnego sensu._ Zresztą… może do wieczora warunki się poprawią?

 _Mhm… w piątek trzynastego warunki się poprawią._ – ponuro pomyślał Yuuri – _Bo piątek trzynastego to NAJMNIEJ pechowy dzień w roku. Ech, dlaczego nie trafiło mi się Skate Canada? Albo Rostelecom i Francja? Wtedy nareszcie spotkałbym Viktora…_

Chociaż… czy dodatkowa presja ze strony ukochanego idola naprawdę była tym, czego potrzebował? Już i tak wiele osób na niego liczyło. Rodzice, trener, Yuuko z Nishigorim, Phichit… a nawet, w pewnym sensie - Jack.

Katsuki przypomniał sobie słowa byłego chłopaka Jennifer.

 _Ten ryczący z powodu zranionego koleżki słabeusz nie wytrzyma psychicznie._

Dłonie debiutującego w seniorach łyżwiarza zacisnęły się w pięści.

 _On jest słaby!_

Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech.

 _W sporcie liczą się zdecydowanie i nerwy ze stali. Ten Japoniec nie ma ani jednego, ani drugiego!_

Ze zdeterminowaną miną, Yuuri rozpiął suwak bluzy. Już prawie pora! Pokaże temu amerykańskiemu osiłkowi, na co go stać!

 **XXX**

\- Ocena za program krótki dla Yuuriego Katsukiego z Japonii.

Pięść Celestino wzbiła się w górę, gdy w _Kiss and Cry_ wyświetlono wyniki.

\- _Bravo! Splendidamente! Perfettamente!_ Yuuri, zobacz… pobiłeś swój życiowy rekord!

Radość Japończyka jak zwykle miała opóźniony zapłon. Zanim przyłączył się do świętowania, dobrą minutę gapił się w ekran, by upewnić się, że to na pewno JEGO wyniki… że to właśnie ON dostał tak wysokie noty. Przecież musiał istnieć jakiś haczyk! Może program krótki jeszcze się nie odbył i to wszystko było jedynie snem? Albo… to wada wzroku dawała o sobie znać? No bo… to przecież niemożliwe, żeby on… i to jeszcze w _piątek trzynastego…!_

Kiedy opuścili _Kiss and Cry_ i dołączyli do pozostałych, Katsuki zaczął zyskiwać namacalne dowody na to, że rzeczywiście pobił dzisiaj swój życiowy rekord:

\- Yuuri, miałeś jeszcze więcej wdzięku od Koreanki! – pierwszym potwierdzeniem był odbierający dech przytulas Phichita i błyskający ze wszystkich stron flesz aparatu – Oczywiście wszystko nagrałem! Wieczorem wrzucamy to arcydzieło na You Tube'a… i nawet nie chcę słysześ słowa protestu!

\- Naprawdę wielki szacun, młody. – drugą oznaką był przepełniony podziwem uścisk dłoni Rodrigo – Trzeba przyznać… pokazałeś dzisiaj klasę!

A trzecim dowodem była lawina wiadomości, która niespodziewanie zalała komórkę Japończyka:

Mari: _Gratulacje, braciszku! Jesteśmy meeeega dumni! Tata prosił, bym ci przypomniała, żebyś zareklamował Yutopię ;)_

Minako-sensei: _Yuuuuuriiii! Byłeś wspaniały! Jestem tak dumna, że zaraz się rozpłaczę 3_

Yuuko: _Coś cudownego! Nie mogliśmy z Takeshim oderwać od ciebie wzroku ;) Gratulacje i trzymamy kciuki za dowolny!_

Yuuri uśmiechnął się. A zatem… mimo wszystko nie śnił. Pojechał _taki_ program krótki! Naprawdę miał powody do dumy.

\- I co, panowie? – Celestino objął wychowanka ramieniem – Da się? Da się! Yuuri, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mnie zaskoczyłeś… pozytywnie, oczywiście! Muszę przyznać, że martwiłem się, zanim wyszedłeś na lód… zastanawiałem się, czy poradzisz sobie z presją… a tu proszę! Nie dość, że pojechałeś taki _piękny_ program, to jeszcze ani razu się nie wywaliłeś! Jako jedyny ze wszystkich solistów! Znaczy, trzeba będzie jeszcze wprowadzić parę poprawek… drugą część kombinacji chyba troszkę dokręciłeś, a lądowanie w poczwórnym toe loopie mogłoby być ładniejsze… no ale mimo wszystko! Dostać taki lód i ani razu się nie wywalić!

\- Nie wspominajac już o tej kosmicznej ocenie za komponenty. – dodał Rodrigo, kiwając głową – Chyba w całej swojej karierze nie pojechałem tak pięknie.

Na policzkach Katsukiego pojawił się rumieniec. Pierwszy raz usłyszał od starszego kolegi podobny komplement.

\- Pewnie zamierzasz powiedzieć coś w stylu, że Viktor jeździ jeszcze ładniej… - wzdychając, rzucił latynos – Ale powiem ci coś: gdyby tutaj dzisiaj startował, na pewno poczułby się zagrożony. Trochę już jeżdżę i wiem, że takich not nie dostaje się za byle co. To twój dzień, młody! Pokonałeś dzisiaj swojego starszego kolegę, więc weź odpowiedzialność i wygraj te przeklęte zawody!

To powiedziawszy, poczochrał Yuuriemu włosy. Japończyk poczuł, że serce wypełnia mu przyjemne ciepło. Może Phichit miał rację i Rodrigo oraz pozostali Amerykanie z klubu rzeczywiście traktowali go trochę jak młodszego brata?

\- Jeśli chodzi o jutrzejszy dzień, Fonteles, - odezwał się Celestino – wygląda na to, że sam posiedzisz sobie w _Kiss and Cry._ Jedziesz tuż przed Yuurim.

\- Och, nie! – z udawanym żalem zajęczał latynos – Cóż ja zrobię? Sam, samiuteńki będę czekał na wynik!

\- Niech go pan nie zostawia, trenerze. – poprosił Yuuri – Nie potrzebuję wsparcia przy barierce. Da mi pan ostatnie wskazówki przed programem Rodrigo i jakoś sobie poradzę.

\- Czy ja wiem… - długowłosy mężczyzna z zamyśleniem masował podbródek – Jeśli mam być szczery, nie za bardzo podoba mi się ten pomysł.

\- Właśnie! – przytaknął Rodrigo – Lepiej tak nie kozacz, młody. Dzisiaj co prawda świetnie sobie poradziłeś, ale jutro zaczyna się nowy dzień i koło fortuny może się odwrócić. Wierz mi, wiem, co mówię. Wystarczy byle głupota, by człowiek stracił koncentrację. A trener jest potrzebny zawodnikowi bardziej PRZED niż PO występie. Mam dwadzieścia sześć lat. Jestem dużym chłopcem. Chyba przeżyję czekanie na wynik w samotności.

\- A-a-ale Viktor powiedział w jednym wywiadzie, że kiedyś musiał sam siedzieć w _Kiss and Cry_ i było mu tak strasznie głupio! – próbował tłumaczyć Japończyk.

Celestino i Rodrigo jednocześnie jęknęli: „No nieeeee…. jak zwykle chodzi o Viktora!"

\- Pokłócił się o coś ze swoim trenerem i tamten strasznie się na niego wkurzył. Viktor mówił, że gdy samemu czekał na wynik, to było dla niego wręcz _traumatyczne!_ Nie poczuł się lepiej, nawet gdy okazało się, że zdobył złoto. A w internecie pisali, że…

Zagadałby ich obu na śmierć, gdyby trener nie złapał go za ramiona i wyrzucił głosem pełnym desperacji:

\- No dobrze, już dobrze… wygrałeś! Usiądę z Rodrigo w _Kiss and Cry!_ Zadowolony?!

\- Ja mogę zaopiekować się Yuurim. – zaoferował Phichit.

Celestino spojrzał na niego spode łba.

\- Już ja widzę twoje „zaopiekować"! Przez te wszystkie głupie pozy, które kazałeś mu robić, prawie zapomniał, że ma wyjść na lód. Nawet sędziowie zaczęli się za nim rozglądać. A ja, przez ten nieustanny odgłos cykania, nie mogłem skupić się na programe. O, nieee, Chulanont… jutro ty i twój telefon macie się trzymać z dala od strefy do zawodników!

\- Młeeee?! Ale, _trenerze…_ ja założyłem specjalny album na Instagramie!

\- No to będziesz go sobie zapełniał PO programie dowolnym. Rozumiemy się?

Nie, nie zrozumieli się. Taj ani myślał rezygnować ze swojej Instagramowej misji z tak banalnego powodu jak zakaz wstępu do strefy dla zawodników. Ledwo trener i Rodrigo zniknęli z zasięgu wzroku, pognał w stronę stojących nieopodal solistek i na „słodkie oczy kontuzjowanego dziecka" zaczął błagać, by porobiły jutro dla niego zdjęcia. Chichocząc, pytały, jak obsługiwać smartfona. Dwie minuty później, koreańska Mistrzyni Świata podpisała się na Phichitowym gipsie, a telefon w chomiczą obudowę latał na wszystkie strony, aż się błyskało. Yuuri nie mógł się zdecydować, czy powinien czuć się zażenowany, czy rozbawiony.

\- Gratulacje. – usłyszał za plecami czyjś głos.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył Jacka. Podobnie jak podczas pamiętnej rozmowy przed Dziekanatem, futbolista miał trudną do rozszyfrowania minę.

\- O, hej! Jesteś zadowolony z VIPowskich biletów? – spytał Yuuri.

Dziwnie się czuł, stojąc przed tym osiłkiem i nie odczuwając żadnego strachu. No cóż… najwidoczniej tak działało na człowieka pobicie życiowego rekordu w programie krótkim.

\- Bardzo. – odparł Jack – Przez moment czułem się prawie jak zawodnik. I przy okazji zagadało do mnie kilka ładnych łyżwiarek. Chciałem ci życzyć powodzenia, ale byłeś ze swoim trenerem i nie chciałem cię rozpraszać.

Japończyk zamrugał, zaskoczony. Futbolista może i nie powiedział tego wszystkiego jakoś szczególnie entuzjastycznie… ale mimo wszystko powiedział! Oczy Yuuriego zaświeciły się.

\- Możesz życzyć mi powodzenia jutro! Kolega jedzie przede mną, więc trener będzie czekał na niego w _Kiss and Cry._ To taka strefa, w której czeka się na ogłoszenie wyników. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko pokrzepiającemu uściskowi dłoni przed programem dowolnym.

\- Nie boisz się, że stracisz koncentrację?

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie. Ale skoro nawet piątek trzynastego nie stanął mi na drodze… to chyba nic nie stanie!

Japończyk pozwolił sobie na posłanie rozmówcy nieśmiałego uśmiechu. Prawie nie poznawał samego siebie. Kim był ten pewny siebie facet, który zaliczył program bez upadku i prowadził _normalną rozmowę_ z przerażającym osiłkiem _?_

Cóż, ta część jego osobowości najprawdopodobniej została przebudzona przez głęboko skrywaną zadziorność… a także przez chęć pomocy drugiemu człowiekowi. Yuuri chciał pokazać Jackowi, jak bardzo jest silny… i tym samym pomóc futboliście odbudować własną siłę. Nawet jeśli ten koleś nie do końca na to zasługiwał.

\- Hej, Yuuri!

Niespodziewany okrzyk Rodriga sprawił, że Japończyk podskoczył. Latynos już wrócił i teraz stał oparty o ścianę, z rękoma założonymi na piersi.

\- Czy on cię zaczepia? – zapytał, podejrzliwie patrząc na Jacka.

\- Och, nie! To kolega z uczelni. Jest na ostatnim roku.

\- Co robi w strefie dla zawodników?

\- Załatwiłem dla niego VIPowski bilet.

\- Ach tak?

Rodrigo uniósł brwi. Przez jakiś czas on i Jack patrzyli sobie w oczy. Co prawda w spojrzeniach obu panów nie dało się dostrzec jakichkolwiek emocji, a mimo to…

 _Wyglądają, jakby niezbyt się lubili._ – wywnioskował Yuuri – _Dziwne. W końcu widzą się po raz pierwszy. Chociaż z drugiej strony, chyba nie powinienem być zaskoczony. Jack ewidentnie nie jest mistrzem „przyjacielskiego pierwszego wrażenia"._

\- Odklej Phichita od Koreanki i zbierajmy się. – zarządził latynos – Ciao Ciao chce nas zabrać do jakiejś włoskiej knajpki.

Japończyk westchnał ze zrezygnowaniem. Coś mu mówiło, że po wizycie w tej knajpce, różnica wagowa pomiędzy nim i Koreanką jeszcze wzrośnie. Modląc się, by mieli tam jakąś dietetyczną sałatkę, pożegnał się z Jackiem.

\- Ej, a wiecie co powiedziała mi Mistrzyni Świata? – trajkotał Phichit, gdy jakiś czas później szli ulicą – W reprezentacji jej kraju jest chłopak w moim wieku. Prosiłem ją, by dała mi jego nick na Instagramie, ale powiedziała, że lepiej nie, bo jest trochę dziki i lepiej nie zbliżać się do niego bez kija. Ponoć nienawidzi kobiet i warzyw i cały czas ma taką dziiiiwną minę. 

\- Jak można nie lubić warzyw? – zdziwił się Yuuri.

\- Jak można nie lubić kobiet? – zdziwił się Rodrigo.

Phichit nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Był zajęty przeszukiwaniem Facebooka.

\- A-ha! – po chwili wydał z siebie triumfalny okrzyk – Mam cię, skarbie! Przed Detektywem Chulanontem nikt się nie ukryje! Zobaczymy… Saung… eeee… Seung… Boże, co za trudne imię… Seung Gil… Lee. Wyślę mu zaproszenie do grona znajomych. O, jest nawet zdjęcie! No proszę! Jego mina wcale nie jest taka dziwna…

\- Owszem, jest. – westchnął Rodrigo, zerkając Tajowi przez ramię – Mistrzyni Świata wiedziała, co mówi, gdy radziła ci, żebyś na niego uważał. Facet nie wygląda ani trochę przyjaźnie.

\- Oj, nie dramatyzuj! – Phichit machnął ręką – Jestem pewien, że to wyraz… yyy… głęboko skrywanej… yyy… _nostalgicznej miłości do świata._

Latynos parsknął cicho. 

\- Chyba żartujesz! Napakowany blondas w identyczny sposób patrzył na Katsukiego. Zapewniam cię, że nie było w tym _jakiejkolwiek_ miłości!

To wzbudziło zainteresowanie Yuuriego.

\- Napakowany blondas? W sensie, że…

\- Koleś, któremu załatwiłeś bilet. Patrzył na ciebie w bardzo niefajny sposób.

\- Kiedy to było?

\- Tuż przed tym, jak do ciebie zagadał.

Japończyk sapnął, zaskoczony. Nie miał pojęcia, że starszy kolega stał tam aż tak długo.

\- To dlatego myślałeś… że mnie zaczepia? – zapytał, nadal przetwarzając zdobytą informację.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Rodrigo posłał mu bardzo dziwne spojrzenie – troskliwe, ale zarazem surowe. Spojrzenie, które mógłby posłać niesfornemu młodszemu bratu. Yuuri zaczerwienił się.

\- N-nie patrz tak na mnie! – wymamrotał, odwracając wzrok – Nie musiałeś się wtrącać.

\- Nie wtrąciłem się. – latynos uniósł brwi – Po prostu spytałem, czy cię zaczepia. Nie wyglądał na Twojego fana.

\- Bo został nim dopiero w zeszły poniedziałek! – wtrącił Phichit – Jeszcze tydzień temu myśleliśmy, że jest łobuzem, który w wolnym czasie zabiera dzieciom lizaki. Ale potem powęszyliśmy trochę i zrozumieliśmy, że to po prostu miły facet z „problemami"! No proszę, nawet założył Yuuriemu wydarzenie na Facebooku!

\- CO?!

Yuuri i Rodrigo jednocześnie doskoczyli do młodszego kolegi.

\- Założył ci coś na kształt grupy wsparcia. – marszcząc brwi, Taj usiłował przeczytać drobniutki opis na stronie – Coś w stylu… eee… „nasz kolega robi międzynarodową karierę"… no wiesz, te klimaty. Łooooł, zaprosił chyba połowę Uniwerku! Na wydarzeniu jest już filmik z dzisiejszym programem krótkim. Ma z milion komentarzy! Niejaki Alfred McBain napisał, że Yuuri pojechał „zajebiście".

\- No proszę… - czerwieniąc się, wybełkotał Japończyk – Nie wiedziałem, że Pan Profesor ma konto na Facebooku.

\- Widzisz… widzisz?! – zawył Phichit - Zobaczysz, jeszcze dojdzie do tego, że Napoleon będzie na Fejsie przed tobą! A on nawet _nie żyje_! Swoją drogą… hm… może nazwę następnego chomika Napoleon? Mniejsza o to. To miłe ze strony Jacka, że zrobił ci taką reklamę.

\- Miłe? – kpiąco powtórzył Rodrigo – Raczej upierdliwe! Gdybym był na miejscu Katsukiego, wolałbym uniknąć całej tej szopki z Facebookiem.

 _No to trafiłeś w dziesiątkę._ – wzdychając pomyślał Yuuri – _Bo Katsuki wolałby uniknąć JAKIEGOKOLWIEK rozgłosu._

\- Niby dlaczego? – dziwił się Phichit – Zobacz, aż dwanaście dziewczyn chce zaprosić Yuuriego na randkę! A trzy z nich mają staniki z miseczką co najmniej D!

 _Jakim cudem odgadł rozmiary staników? Aha, no tak… te dziewczyny mają zdjęcia profilowe w bikini…_

Latynos przewrócił oczami.

\- Fanki z wielkimi cyckami to akurat ostatnia rzecz, której młody teraz potrzebuje. Pomyśl trochę, przecież to dla niego dodatkowa presja! Mało mu, że to jego pierwszy wielki sprawdzian od przyjazdu do Stanów? Ma jeszcze jechać ze świadomością, że cała uczelnia zobaczy i skomentuje jego program? Daj spokój… Może gdyby był księciuniem Nikiforovem z hordami wielbicieli na całym świecie, taki mały evencik na Fejsbuczku nie robiłby mu różnicy. Ale tak się składa, że NIE JEST księciuniem Nikiforovem, tylko skromnym chłopaczkiem z Japonii, któremu głupio, nawet gdy jedzie program tylko przed tobą, mną i trenerem! A teraz jeszcze jakiś futbolista dołożył mu zmartwień…

\- Pesymista! Jack wyciągnął w jego stronę gałązkę oliwną.

\- Powiedzieć ci, co moja babcia mawia o gałązkach oliwnych, Chulanont? Wróg najpierw ci ją daje, a potem używa jej, by podpalić Twój szałas.

\- Ułaaaaa… ostro! Twoja babcia jest indianką, czy coś?

\- Tja, z gwatemalskiego plemienia. Właściwie to szamanka.

\- Serio?! Ale ekstra, poznaj mnie z nią!

\- Uwierz mi, nie chciałbyś tego. Złożyłaby cię w ofierze na szczycie piramidy. Razem z twoim drogocennym telefonem i chomikiem, którego nielegalnie przetrzymujesz w Akademiku…

Kłótnia zaczęła przybierać ciekawy obrót. Yuuri omal nie potknął się o własne nogi. Natomiast Phichit kwiknął cicho i posłał latynosowi spanikowane spojrzenie.

\- O-o-o czym ty mówisz? – wybełkotał, pocierając kark – J-j-ja nie mam chomika!

\- Nie, wcale nie masz. – ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem parsknął Rodrigo – A ten chomik WCALE nie nazywa się Budda i WCALE nie ma konta na Facebooku.

Oczy Japończyka właśnie ukręcały Tajowi szyję.

 _Założyłeś chomikowi KONTO NA FACEBOOKU?!_ – telepatycznie wydarł się na kumpla – _Do reszty cię pogięło?!_

Phichit jak zwykle próbował ocalić sytuację, przywołując swój najlepszy Uśmiech Niewiniątka.

\- Coś ci się pomyliło! – zaświergotał, patrząc to na Yuuriego to na Rodrigo – To chomik kogoś innego.

\- Aha. – kąciki ust latynosa uniosły się o dodatkowy centymetr – Ciekawe, skąd chomik kogoś innego ma zdjęcie waszego pokoju w Akademiku?

Taj zamrugał ze zdziwieniem.

\- Nie wiesz, jak wygląda nasz pokój. – stwierdził, lekko przechylając głowę – Nigdy cię do niego nie zaprosiliśmy.

Rodrigo wzdrygnął się, jakby przypomniał sobie coś wybitnie nieprzyjemnego.

\- Wiem, jak wygląda wasz pokój, bo kiedyś z Joshem i Brianem chcieliśmy zrobić wam kawał. Niestety nie wszystko poszło tak, jak zaplanowaliśmy…

Dłoń Japończyka powędrowała do ust i Yuuri zaśmiał się pod nosem. Co prawda jeszcze nie znał ciągu dalszego tej historii, ale spokojnie mógł go sobie wyobrazić. W końcu doskonale pamiętał dzień, gdy on sam po raz pierwszy postawił stopę w tamtym pokoju.

Phichit też to pamiętał. Jego Niewinny Uśmiech został zastąpiony przez Uśmiech Szatański i Knujący Coś Niedobrego.

\- I pomyśleć, że rodzice namawiali mnie na dobermana. – wyznał, śmiejąc się pod nosem – Wiesz, nie chcę się chwalić… ale byłem jedną z pierwszych osób, które uzupełniały hasło „chomik" w tajskiej Wikipedii. Chyba wpisałem tam „zwierzę obronne formatu kieszonkowego". Niestety ktoś edytował.

\- Szkoda, że nie wiemy, kto. – mruknął Rodrigo zaciskając zęby – Chętnie zamknąłbym tego kogoś u was w pokoju.

\- No wiesz… Budda ma jeszcze gorszy wzrok, niż Yuuri. Musi się dostatecznie długo napatrzeć na daną osobę, by zrozumieć, że nie do czynienia z pożywieniem…

\- Uważasz, że to zabawne?! Powinieneś powiesić na drzwiach jakieś ostrzeżenie!

\- A co? Musiałeś zainwestować w plastry, biedaczku?

\- Gorzej. Wylądowałem na Ostrym Dużurze.

\- Ach!

Oczy Phichita lśniły od ekscytacji, a kciuk pieścił obudowę telefonu.

\- Rodrigo… - Taj zrobił krok w stronę latynosa.

\- Czego?

\- Powiedz… a masz może jakieś blizny?

\- Dlaczego pytasz, czy mam… eee… Chulanont? Co ty, u diabła, wyrabiasz? CHULANONT! N-na… natychmiast przestań! Co ty w ogóle… EJ! Odwal się od moich spodni! Katsuki, zrób coś! POWSTRZYMAJ GOOOOOO!

Niestety – tamtego wieczoru Phichit był nie do zatrzymania.

XXX

\- No już, przestań się mazać, Fonteles! – stanowczo nakazał Celestino.

\- Zabiję gówniarza… ja go, kurwa, zabiję!

Yuuri westchnął. To nie tak, że podczas programu dowolnego nigdy nie zdarzały się różne dziwne rzeczy. A mimo to wystylizowany na łabędzia latynos, płaczący na ławce jeszcze PRZED wyjściem na lód, stanowił dość osobliwy widok.

\- Przestań histeryzować! – trener w dalszym ciągu próbował go uspokoić – Moja łydka też jest na Instagramie Chulanonta i jakoś żyję…

\- Na pańskiej łydce nie ma _śladów zębów!_ – piskliwym głosem zawył Rodrigo – Pan nic nie rozumie, trenerze! Moja _babcia_ założyła sobie konto na Facebooku _tylko po to_ , by zobaczyć to zdjęcie! Wie pan, co takie blizny na nodze oznaczają w jej plemieniu?! IMPOTENTA! Rodzice zadzwonili do mnie godzinę temu i płakali, że nie będą mieli wnuków! Niech ta tajska gnida dziękuje Bogu, że nie pozwolono jej dzisiaj wejść do strefy dla zawodników! Gdyby tutaj był, ukręciłbym mu łeb! Żądam rekompensaty, do ciężkiej cholery! Trenerze, niech pan natychmiast skonfiskuje temu smarkaczowi telefon!

\- Za późno. Zdążył go komuś oddać…

Celestino wskazał kciukiem drugą stronę lodowiska. Phichitowy telefon był bezpieczny w drobnych dłoniach Koreanki. Po widowiskowym programie, który zapewnił jej zwycięstwo, Mistrzyni Świata zabijała czas, cykając fotki dla nowego kolegi. Yuuri nie był pewien, czy to tylko jego wyobraźnia… ale chyba słyszał z widowni instrukcje Phichita.

\- Kolega! Tam stoi mój kolega! O, tam, tam! W stroju Romea! Jemu też zrób zdjęcie!

Katsuki zaśmiał się pod nosem. No cóż… przynajmniej te absurdalne okoliczności odwracały jego uwagę od nerwów.

Pierwszy raz w życiu czuł coś takiego – trwały ważne zawody, za parenaście minut miał jechać program dowolny, a mimo to jego ciało było pozbawione napięcia, a umysł wolny od trosk. Zrelaksowany. Znaczy się… już wczoraj był bardziej wyluzowany niż zwykle, ale dzisiaj odczuwał zupełnie inny rodzaj relaksu. Wczorajsza lekkość wzięła się z determinacji. Natomiast dzisiaj… dzisiaj nie musiał już nikomu niczego udowadniać.

 _Już w siebie nie wątpię._ – uświadomił sobie – _Wiem, że jestem dobry. Gdybym nie był, nie pojechałbym takiego programu krótkiego. Pokazałem, na co mnie stać. Nikt mi już tego nie odbierze!_

Wziął głęboki oddech.

Będzie dobrze… po programie krótkim wylądował na drugim miejscu. Nawet jeśli teraz coś zawali i spadnie na trzecie, będzie dobrze. To nie finał Grand Prix, ale Skate America. Nie musi zdobyć złota przy pierwszym podejściu. Zresztą, nikt tego po nim nie oczekiwał. Po rozgrzewce trener ostrzegł go, by nie stawiał sobie zbyt dużych wymagań. Jeśli za bardzo się nakręci i będzie chciał wygrać za wszelką cenę, tylko sobie zaszkodzi.

To jego debiut seniorski – początek drogi. Krok po kroku… występ po występie… Yuuri dojdzie do swojego wymarzonego miejsca. Miejsca, w którym czekał na niego Viktor.

Usta Japończyka ułożyły się w delikatny uśmiech.

\- Reprezentant Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki, Rodrigo Fonteles! – padł komunikat z głośników.

Yuuri krzyknął starszemu koledze kilka słów zachęty, po czym odsunął się od barierki.

 _No dobrze! Za chwilę moja kolej!_

Chciał poświęcić te ostatnie kilka minut na rozgrzewkę. Był akurat w trakcie skłonu, gdy niespodziewanie pojawił się przed nim Jack.

\- Kurczę, naprawdę przyszedłeś! – nerwowo pocierając kark, Katsuki wrócił do wyprostowanej pozycji – Nie sądziłem, że poważnie potraktujesz moją prośbę o… uścisk…

Jego głos załamał się, gdy Yuuri zobaczył minę futbolisty. Przez moment zwątpił, czy naprawdę widzi byłego chłopaka Jennifer. Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby koleś, który jak dotąd patrzył na ludzi jedynie z pogardą bądź goryczą, miał teraz w oczach taki… taki…

Smutek? Nie, to nie było to słowo. Katsuki widział wcześniej jak smutny Jack przeglądał zdjęcia z Fredricksem. Teraz wyglądał zupełnie inaczej.

To może, w takim razie… żal? Przygnębienie? Tak, to mogło być przygnębienie. Tylko takie jakby… wymuszone? Ale przecież… przygnębienie nie mogło być wymuszone? Przygnębienia nie można było udawać. A poza tym… po co ktoś miałby coś takiego robić?

Yuuri zastanowił się chwilę. Jedyna sytuacja, która przyszła mu do głowy… i którą mógłby dopasować do przedziwnej miny Jacka… była następująca:

 _Po śmierci pewnego mężczyzny, jego największy rywal odwiedza zapłakaną wdowę, by złożyć nieszczere kondolencje._

Japończykowi dreszcz przeszedł po plecach. Wiedział, że to skojarzenie było idiotyczne. Wydało mu się idiotyczne, gdy tylko sformułował je w myślach, a mimo to…

Podskoczył, gdy dłoń Jacka wylądowała na jego ramieniu. Amerykanin wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Posłuchaj… wiem, że to nieodpowiedni moment, ale… muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

 **NOTKA KOŃCOWA**

 **Jak część z was zdążyła zauważyć, publikacyjny kalendarzyk uległ drobnym zmianom. Będę go jeszcze modyfikowała w najbliższym czasie :)**

 **Za tydzień mam dla was miłą niespodziankę - tak zwany double release, czyli dwa rozdziały za jednym zamachem! Dowiecie się, co dokładnie Jack powiedział Yuuriemu i dlaczego Japończyk nie chce opowiedzieć o tej całej sytuacji narzeczonemu. Potem będziecie mieli okazję zajrzeć do głowy Viktora i zobaczyć, co on myśli o kłótni z ukochanym. Rozpocznie się również podróż w przeszłość Nikiforova. Mam do przerobienia sporo tekstu, więc trzymajcie kciuki, bym wyrobiła się z korektą :D**

 **Będę na Magnificonie, więc gdyby ktoś chciał mnie poznać osobiście, dajcie znać w komentarzu, przez prywatną wiadomość lub przez Facebooka (figuruję tam jako Jora Calltrise).**


	4. Rozdział 4 - Był sobie łyżwiarz

**Dawno temu w Detroit**

 **Rozdział 4 – Był sobie łyżwiarz**

\- Coś taki ponury, Fonteles? Chyba nie przeżywasz wciąż tamtego posta na Facebooku? Pojechałeś świetny program! Może byś tak pokazał trochę więcej entuzjazmu, hm?

\- Sam nie wiem, trenerze… mam jakieś złe przeczucia.

Z brodą oparną na nadgarstku, Rodrigo obserwował wyświetlane na telebimie powtórki skoków.

\- Więcej optymizmu! – Celestino energicznie poklepał go po plecach – Tamto lądowanie to drobiazg! Jestem pewien, że dostaniesz dużo punktów i znajdziesz się na podium.

\- To nie oceną się martwię.

Trener uniósł brwi. Latynos posłał mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Tak sobie myślę… - wzdychając, zaczął Rodrigo – Nie wiem, czy dobrze zrobiliśmy, zostawiając młodego samego przed dowolnym.

\- Sam tego chciał. – Celestino wzruszył ramionami – Proponowałem, że z nim zostanę, ale zaparł się, jak osioł.

\- Niby tak, ale… uważam, że mimo wszystko nie powinien pan iść mu na rękę.

\- A co miałem zrobić? Pozwolić, by przez resztę wieczoru trajkotał o Twoim „losie męczennika"? Ten chłopak jest nieprzewidywalny, Fonteles. Nigdy nie wiesz, co mu strzeli do głowy. A jak na coś się nakręci, to koniec! Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby myślał o twojej samotności przez cały swój program dowolny! Sam dobrze wiesz, jak bardzo przejmuje się innymi.

\- Tja… wiem o tym doskonale.

Rodrigo wciąż miał w pamięci moment, gdy odbierali Katsukiego i Chulanonta ze szpitala. Japończyk wyglądał co prawda nieco spokojniej, niż opisywała im przez telefon pracująca na lodowisku dziewczyna, ale mimo wszystko…

Kręcąc głową, latynos pomyślał, że dla własnego dobra, jego młodszy kolega powinien przestać aż tak zamartwiać się o innych. Fakt, było to z jego strony bardzo słodkie… ale mogło też okazać się niebezpieczne. Zaangażowanie emocjonalne zawsze było dla zawodowych sportowców ryzykowne. Być może to dlatego Viktor Nikiforov nadal był singlem?

 _No, naprawdę… do czego to doszło!_ – parsknął w myślach Rodrigo – _Żebym jeszcze JA, w wolnym czasie, zastanawiał się nad życiem Nikiforova! To pewnie wpływ Katsukiego…_

Dźgnięcie łokciem w żebra przywołało go z powrotem do rzeczywistości. W _Kiss and Cry_ nareszcie wyświetlono wyniki.

\- Nie tak źle. – Rodrigo pokiwał z aprobatą głową – No to teraz kolej na młodego. Gdzie on w ogóle jest? Nie widzę go na lodzie.

\- Ktoś go zagadał. – mruknął Celestino.

Długowłosy trener wskazał palcem drugą stronę lodowiska. Katsuki był pochłonięty rozmową z jakimś wysokim blondynem. Dryblas pokazywał mu coś w swoim telefonie. Rodrigo miał wrażenie, że skądś kolesia kojarzy… zaraz! Czy to nie był przypadkiem ten futbolista z wczoraj?

\- Na listość Boską… - Celestino skrzywił się – W strefie zawodników powinni wprowadzić całkowity zakaz używania komórek! Idź do niego, Fonteles, i każ mu wpakować tyłek na lód! Żeby sędziowie już _drugi raz_ musieli na niego czekać! Gdy będzie po zawodach zapiszę wszystkich członków klubu na elektroniczny odwyk. Chulanont usiądzię w pierwszym rzędzie.

Wzdychając, Rodrigo podniósł się z wygodnej pufy i z dłońmi w kieszeniach spodni zaczął iść wzdłuż barierki.

\- Ej, Katsuki! – krzyknął w stronę młodszego kolegi – Trener powiedział, żebyś…

Urwał, bo w tym momencie znalazł się dostatecznie blisko, by widzieć wyraz twarzy Japończyka. A to, co zobaczył, sprawiło, że głos ugrzązł mu w gardle.

Yuuri Katsuki ani trochę nie przypominał nieśmiałego azjaty, który jeszcze dziesięć minut temu z uśmiechem życzył latynosowi powodzenia. Jego ciało było napięte i blade, a oczy postawione w słup i absolutnie przerażone.

\- Katsuki… ?

Tylko raz w życiu Rodrigo Fonteles widział taki wyraz twarzy. Miał wtedy dwanaście lat i wbrew zakazowi matki, uparł się, by obejrzeć pewien krwawy film o drugiej wojnie światowej. Do dziś pamiętał, jak poruszający był dla niego widok Nicolasa Cage'a, który musiał powiedzieć młodemu indiańskiemu szyfrantowi o śmierci towarzysza. Genialny aktor nie dostał za to Oskara. A szkoda. Bo Rodrigo był przekonany, że podobnej mieszaniny strachu, zagubienia, niepewności i desperacji nikt nie potrafiłby skopiować.

Był o tym przekonany… do dzisiaj.

Dzisiaj ponownie miał okazję ujrzeć ten upiorny zlepek emocji. Z jedną różnicą - Yuuri Katsuki niczego nie udawał.

\- CZEKAJ!

Gdy Japończyk wszedł na lód, Rodrigo dopadł do barierki i usiłował złapać chłopaka za rękę. Niestety spóźnił się. Katsuki zdążył już odjechać i teraz zajmował miejsce na środku tafli.

\- Co mu powiedziałeś? – latynos odwrócił się do wysokiego blondyna.

Usta futbolisty ułożyły się w złośliwy uśmieszek.

\- _Co_ mu powiedziałeś?! – warknięciem powtórzył Rodrigo.

Dryblas wzruszył ramionami.

\- Po prostu dałem mu okazję do wykazania się. – oświadczył lekkim tonem – Za chwilę wszyscy przekonamy się, ile, tak naprawdę, jest wart…

Zanim łyżwiarz zdążył zapytać, co to, u diabła, miało znaczyć, blondyn odwrócił się i z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem odmaszerował w stronę trybun.

Rodrigo zacisnął zęby. Kusiło go, by pobiec za futbolistą. Wtedy jednak przegapiłby program Katsukiego, a coś mówiło mu… że za wszelką cenę powinien go zobaczyć.

Powtarzając sobie, że z napakowaną kanalią rozprawi się później, latynos oparł dłonie o barierkę i wbił wzrok w postać na środku lodowiska. Z głośników popłynął soundtrack Romea i Julii.

\- Ach!

Rodrigo i stojący nieopodal ludzie wydali z siebie zszokowane sapnięcie.

Początek programu Katsukiego był piękny i gwałtowny – jak pierwsze uderzenie pioruna podczas burzy. Ciało młodego Japończyka wydawało się całkowicie odcięte od rozumu. Obserwując je miało się wrażenie, że jest wypełnione wyłącznie emocjami… że to emocje… _nagie emocje_ sterują kończynami i rysują na lodzie ostre smugi.

Większość widowni zachwyciła się wspaniałą interpretacją choreografii i zaczęła entuzjastycznie klaskać. Ale nie Rodrigo. On jeden mocniej zacisnął palce na barierce i z niepokojem przełknął ślinę.

W przeciwieństwie do tych wszystkich ludzi, dobrze znał styl jazdy Katsukiego. I teraz, patrząc po sunącego po lodzie Japończyka, mógł w stu procentach stwierdzić, że coś było nie w porządku. _Bardzo_ nie w porządku!

Yuuri zawsze jeździł z sercem na wierzchu, ale nigdy w taki sposób. Nigdy nie wyglądał, jakby był pod wpływem narkotyków. I całą pewnością nie jeździł tak… tak… niebezpiecznie! Tylko to słowo wydawało się latynosowi właściwym podsumowaniem sposobu, z jakim łyżwy Japończyka przecinały taflę. Jakby cały zdrowy rozsądek tego chłopaka został za barierką. Jakby… jakby Katsuki celowo prowokował Boga lodu.

 _No, chodź! Spróbuj mnie ukarać…_

Bóg Lodu nie lubił, gdy go prowokowano. Jako łyżwiarz, Rodrigo wiedział o tym aż za dobrze.

Przyszedł czas na pierwszy skok. Jedyny poczwórny skok w całym programie – toe loop.

\- Aaaaaaaach!

Okrzyk wyszedł z ust latynosa całkowicie wbrew jego woli. Japończyk gruchnął w lód z taką siłą, że Rodrigo czuł, jakby zabolało to nawet jego.

 _O, Boże._ – pomyślał z przerażeniem – _Wstawaj, młody! No już… wstawaj!_

Katsuki rzeczywiście wstał. Chodź ewidentnie nie za sprawą telepatycznych wrzasków kolegi. Powrót do programu sprawiał wrażenie mechanicznego - jakby łyżwiarz nie był żywym człowiekiem, ale wypuszczoną na lód nakręcaną zabawką.

 _Tylko spokojnie!_ – Rodrigo wiedział, że Japończyk go nie usłyszy, a mimo to nie przerywał wewnętrznego monologu – _Raz upadłeś. Nic straconego. To tylko kropla w morzu punktów. Nie denerwuj się! Nie myśl o tym, że…_

W tym momencie Yuuri przejeżdżał bliżej barierki i latynos dostrzegł jego minę. I jednocześnie zrozumiał, jak bardzo… bardzo… bardzo się pomylił.

Katsuki wcale nie był zestresowany swoim upadkiem. On w ogóle _nie zauważył_ , że upadł! Miał to wypisane na twarzy. Emocje, które przed wejściem na lód odbijały się w jego oczach, nie zmieniły się ani o jotę. Opanowały go do tego stopnia, że sprawiał wrażenie całkowicie oderwanego od rzeczywistości. Rodrigo szedł o zakład, że nawet gdyby połowa stroju nieszczęsnego chłopaka jakimś cudem odpadła… nawet gdyby Katsuki jechał przed nimi bez majtek, albo i całkowicie nago… nie miałoby to żadnego znaczenia. Ten biedak i tak _miałby to gdzieś!_

Jedynym, co go w tej chwili obchodziło, było to, co powiedział mu futbolista.

 _Tylko CO on mu powiedział?_ – gorączkowo zastanawiał się Rodrigo – _Co powiedział?!_

Następny skok. Kombinacja lutza z toe loopem… z tym, że do toe loopa niestety nie doszło. Yuuri leżał już przy lutzu.

Po widowni przeszedł rozczarowany jęk. Obok siedzących w pierwszym rzędzie solistek dało się dostrzec blond-włosego mężczyznę. Łyżwiarki były wyraźnie przejęte i pełne współczucia – niektóre zatkały sobie dłońmi usta. Jednak futbolista wydawał się zachwycony całą sytuacją. Rodrigo miał ochotę podejść do niego i pięścią zedrzeć mu z twarzy ten obrzydliwy uśmiech!

Zamiast tego ponownie skupił wzrok na Yuurim.

 _Obudź się! –_ w myślach błagał młodszego kolegę – _Cokolwiek Ci powiedział, zapomnij o tym! Nadal masz brąz, ale MUSISZ dokręcić pozostałe skoki! Błagam Cie, skup się!_

Szkoda, że Katsuki nie mógł go usłyszeć. Co prawda następną kombinację wylądował bezbłędnie, ale potem było już tylko gorzej…

Flip – upadek.

Kombinacja – lądowanie na dwóch nogach.

Aksel – dokrętka na lodzie.

Kombinacja… nie doszło do kombinacji. Upadek.

To przesądziło sprawę. Rodrigo stwierdził, że nie jest w stanie dłużej patrzeć. Zakrył sobie twarz dłońmi. Dopiero kiedy muzyka ucichła, zdobył się na odwagę, by zerknąć z powrotem na lód.

Miłośnicy łyżwiarstwa figurowego należeli do najlepszych kibiców na świecie. Chociaż Katsuki bezapelacyjnie stracił szansę na medal (i prawie na pewno na pierwszą dziesiątkę), kulturalne klaskanie tak czy siak miało miejsce. Na łyżwiarza posypał się również obowiązkowy deszcz pluszaków. Co, niestety, tylko pogorszyło sytuację.

Latynos bez problemu zauważył moment, w którym Katsuki zrozumiał, gdzie jest i co się przed chwilą stało. To był moment, w którym Yuuri potknął się o wypchanego pudla i zarył czołem o taflę.

Gdyby okoliczności były inne, Rodrigo zaśmiałby się i wykrzyknął „Harry Potter on Ice"! W tej chwili jednak jego jedynym marzeniem było podbiegnięcie do biednego chłopaka i przykrycie go Peleryną Niewidką.

Japończyk wyglądał na przerażonego, ale było to przerażenie inne, niż chwilę temu. Strach sprzed trzydziestu sekund miał więcej wspólnego z tym, co powiedział napakowany złośliwiec. Natomiast obecny strach był zapewne związany z klęczeniem na środku lodu z siniakiem na czole. I z jakąś pięćdziesiątką telefonów nagrywającą całe zajście. Latynos marzył o cudownym przycisku, które mogłoby sprawić, by wszystkie te przeklęte urządzenia eksplodowały w dłoniach właścicieli. Stojąca po drugiej stronie lodowiska Mistrzyni Świata chyba miała podobne odczucia, bo gwałtownym ruchem wytrąciła koleżance telefon i warknęła do niej coś po koreańsku.

Rodrigo modlił się, by jego młodszy kolega nie rozpłakał się przed wszystkimi. Jednak kiedy Bogowie spełnili życzenie, latynos pożałował, że w ogóle o cokolwiek prosił. Jeśli miał wybierać między łzami, a tym, co zobaczył w oczach Katsukiego, to sto razy bardziej wolał łzy.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Japończyk _przypomniał sobie_ , co powiedział mu futbolista ( _Co on mu powiedział? –_ gorączkowo zastanawiał się Rodrigo – _Co on mógł mu, do cholery, powiedzieć?!),_ a związany tym strach wymieszał się ze świadomością zostania upokorzonym. Efekt był katastrofalny. Katsuki wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. Chyba tylko cudem dowlókł się do _Kiss and Cry_ o własnych siłach.

Latynos zaczał przepychać się przez tłum.

\- Przepuścić mnie… przepraszam… proszę mnie przepuścić!

 _Noż, cholera jasna! Skąd nagle wzięli się tutaj Ci wszyscy ludzie?_

Był gdzieś w połowie drogi, gdy usłyszał komunikat:

\- Ocena za program dowolny dla Yuuriego Katsukiego z Japonii.

Kusiło go, by spojrzeć na tablicę – choćby z czystej ciekawości – ale postanowił tego nie robić. Miał też cichą nadzieję, że Katsuki tego nie zrobi. Chociaż, znając młodego, pewnie była to nadzieja głupiego.

 _Dzięki Bogu za wadę wzroku tego dzieciaka._ – Rodrigo pomyślał, kręcąc głową – _Miejmy nadzieję, że, tak jak wczoraj, nie da rady zobaczyć wyniku. I że Ciao Ciao będzie na tyle rozsądny, by mu tego nie powiedzieć._

Prawo Murphy'ego chyba działało dzisiaj poczwórnie. Im bardziej latynos starał się przyspieszyć spotkanie z Yuurim i Celestino, tym bardziej tłum zdawał się go spowalniać. Japończyk i Amerykanin włoskiego pochodzenia byli już poza _Kiss and Cry_ , gdy wreszcie do nich dotarł.

\- Trenerze… - zaczął, z trudem łapiąc oddech – Co się tam…

Celestino nie dał mu dokończyć.

\- Idę poszukać Pchichita. – oznajmił ponurym tonem – Posiedź z nim, dobrze?

Rodrigo z początku zdziwił się, ale po chwili przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. Jeśli była jakaś procedura pierwszej pomocy dla zmarnowanych szans i najgorszych występów w karierze, to znalezienie najlepszego przyjaciela poszkodowanego z pewnością figurowało na liście priorytetów.

Latynos przeklinał dzień, w którym Taj i jego telefon zostali wyproszeni ze strefy dla zawodników. Gdyby Chulanont był tutaj, nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego!Fakt, gówniarz może i był upierdliwy, ale przynajmniej doskonale znał instrukcję obsługi Katsukiego… jeśli byłby wtedy przy Yuurim… jeśli _ktokolwiek_ byłby przy Yuuri przed tym nieszczęsnym programem dowolnym, to może…

Rodrigo potrząsnął głową. Analizowanie przeszłości i szukanie winnego w niczym tutaj nie pomoże! Teraz najważniejszy był Katsuki. Starszy z łyżwiarzy wahał się, czy od razu zapytać o rozmowę z futbolistą, czy też poczekać na Chulanonta… ostatecznie jednak postanowił zostawić wypytywanie Yuuriego Tajowi.

 _Lepiej niech jego przyjaciel to ogarnie._ – wzdychając, pomyślał latynos – _Co prawda cholernie chciałbym wiedzieć, co się stało, ale nie chcę narażać Katsukiego na dodatkowy stres. Ten dzieciak jest diabelnie wrażliwy, a ja raczej nie nadaję się na cierpliwą pocieszycielkę… po prostu zapewnię go o moim wsparciu, a psychologię zostawię Chulanontowi._

Taki miał plan. Jednak wspomniany plan wziął w łeb już po dziesięciu sekundach.

\- Katsuki, słuchaj…

Yuuri nie dał starszemu łyżwiarzowi dokończyć. Nieoczekiwanie złapał Rodriga za przód stroju i zaczął nim gwałtownie potrząsać. Spojrzenie miał zdesperowane.

\- T-t-telefon! – wybełkotał – P-potrzebuję telefonu! Daj mi swój telefon! 

\- CO?! – oczy latynosa omal nie wyszły z orbit – O czym ty, u diabła…

\- BŁAGAM! Telefon… daj mi telefon! Muszę coś sprawdzić… daj mi swój telefon!

Kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi, Rodrigo wyjął iphona i niepewnym ruchem podał go koledze. Drżące palce Japończyka zaczęły stukać w dotykowy ekran z tak zawrotną prędkością, że chyba tylko cudem nie zostawiły rys.

\- M-muszę sprawdzić… - mamrotał do siebie Yuuri – S-sprawdzić czy… czy nic mu nie jest… Muszę sprawdzić!

To zaintrygowało latynosa.

\- Katsuki… co powiedział ci tamten dryblas?

Japończyk nie odpowiedział. W dalszym ciągu gapił się w ekran.

\- KATSUKI!

Zero reakcji. W końcu Rodrigo stracił cierpliwość i wyrwał koledze telefon. Yuuri zareagował na to atakiem histerii – miotał się, jak astmatyk, któremu zabrano inhalator.

\- Błagam, oddaj mi go! – rozpaczliwie próbował dosięgnąć wyciągniętej ręki latynosa.

\- Oddam, gdy powiesz mi, co usłyszałeś przed programem dowolnym!

 _Pal sześć Chulanonta!_ – starszy z łyżwiarzy zacisnął zęby – _Sprawa jest o wiele poważniejsza, niż sądziliśmy! Na litość Boską, ten dzieciak wygląda, jakby dostał ataku epilepsji!_

\- Gadaj natychmiast, co powiedział ci blond złamas! – zażądał, głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

\- B-b-błagam… telefon…

\- Nie dam ci, póki mi nie powiesz!

\- T-telefon…

\- MÓW, DO CHOLERY!

\- TY NIE ROZUMIESZ! Muszę sprawdzić, czy nic mu nie jest!

\- Czy nic nie jest KOMU?!

\- VIKTOROWI!

W pierwszym odruchu Rodrigo miał zamiar zapytać „Jakiemu Viktorowi?". Po chwili jednak parsknął cicho i wyzywając samego siebie od tępaków, pacnął się telefonem w głowę.

 _Ależ oczywiście… Nikiforov!_ – zakpił w myślach – _Viktor KURWA Nikiforov! Zawsze chodzi o Viktora Psia Jego Mać Nikiforova! Po co w ogóle się pytałem? Toż trzeba być skończonym kretynem, by nie domyśli się, że… zaraz, zaraz, zaraz! Chyba nadal umyka mi coś bardzo ważnego…_

Katsuki wykorzystał moment dezorientacji kolegi, by ponownie przejąć kontrolę nad smartfonem.

\- M-miał wypadek. – wyszeptał, wpisując coś w wyszukiwarce Google – M-muszę sprawdzić.. muszę wiedzieć, czy…

Gdyby oczy Rodriga rozszerzyły się bardziej, wypadłyby z oczodołów.

 _Nie… chyba, kurwa, żartujecie… Chcecie powiedzieć mi, że tamten tleniony byczek powiedział mu… Nie, kurwa… Nie ośmieliłby się… a może?_

Japończyk długo nie nacieszył się Samsungiem z obudową w indiańskie wzorki. Jedno zwinne szarpnięcie i komórka już była w dłoni Rodrigo. Żeby ją odzyskać, Katsuki prawie wskoczył na kolegę. Przez krótki moment starszy łyżwiarz obawiał się, że ten dzieciak rzuci się na niego z pięściami!

 _I co, teraz będziemy wyrywać sobie nawzajem telefon, jak para pięciolatków?_ – ze zrezygnowaniem pomyślał latynos – _Niedoczekanie! Wystarczy tego dobrego! Czas zrozumieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi…_

\- A więc mięśniak powiedział ci, że Nikiforov miał wypadek? To ci powiedział… tak?

\- Nie tylko powiedział! – z rozpaczą wyrzucił z siebie Yuuri – P-pokazał mi artykuł… było też zdjęcie i… i…

W brązowych oczach zaczęły gromadzić się łzy.

\- R-Rodrigo… - głos Japończyka stopniowo zaczął przechodzić w łkanie – B-błagam cię… j-ja… m-muszę… s-sprawdzić…

Ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy, latynos przycisnął dłoń do czoła.

 _Och, Boże… I co ja mam mu, do diabła, powiedzieć?_

Jak wytłumaczyć ślepcowi, że jest dzień? Jak wytłumaczyć jednemu wrażliwemu chłopakowi, że utkana z miłości opaska na oczy przysłoniła mu to, co oczywiste?

\- Katsuki, posłuchaj… eghm! _Yuuri_ , posłuchaj mnie.

Pierwszy raz, odkąd się poznali, Rodrigo zwrócił się do młodszego kolegi po imieniu, a nie po nazwisku. Liczył, że tak oczywisty wyraz troski chociaż trochę wyrwie Japończyka ze stanu emocjonalnej histerii.

Chyba podziałało. Spojrzenie młodszego z łyżwiarzy powoli przeniosło się z telefonu na twarz Rodrigo. Latynos wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale posłuchaj mnie. Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo uważnie mnie posłuchaj! Ten facet cię okłamał. Nikiforov nie miał żadnego wypadku.

\- Owszem miał! Jack pokazał mi…

\- Jack KŁAMAŁ! Yuuri… proszę, pomyśl przez chwilę! Na dosłownie dziesięć sekund przestań panikować i zwyczajnie POMYŚL! Gdyby Nikiforov miał wypadek, cały świat by o tym wiedział. Chulanont by wiedział… ja bym wiedział… każdy, kto _ma Facebooka_ , by wiedział. Gdyby to była prawda, wszyscy zgromadzeni tutaj łyżwiarze plotkowaliby o tym na prawo i lewo.

\- N-niekoniecznie! Artykuł był po rosyjsku. R-rosyjska prasa na pewno dowiedziałaby się o wszystkim pierwsza. A poza… p-poza tym, było jeszcze zdjęcie Viktora i p-p-pełno… pełno krwi…

Po policzkach Yuuriego spłynęło kilka łez. Rodrigo spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem.

\- Zdjęcie na bank było podrobione. – tłumaczył, kładąc koledze dłoń na ramieniu – Yuuri, uwierz mi… przy dzisiejszej technologii nawet nie mająca żadnego pojęcia o grafice łamaga jest w stanie machnąć przekonujący fotomontaż. O rosyjskim artykule już nawet nie wspomnę. Yuuri, proszę cię… rozumiem, że jest Ci ciężko, ale… jeśli trochę się uspokoisz, dostrzeżesz prawdę. Dostrzeżesz to, co ja widzę! Ten facet… ten _pieprzony sukinsyn_ poszedł do ciebie kilka minut przed twoim występem… kilka minut, Yuuri! MINUT! Podszedł do ciebie w ostatniej chwili… wiedząc, że nikogo z tobą nie będzie… wiedząc, że nie zdążysz sprawdzić, czy to prawda… podszedł do ciebie, po czym podał ci _fałszywą_ informację. Z wyrachowaniem i _premedytacją_ sprzedał ci kłamstwo o Viktorze, licząc, że zawalisz program dowolny.

Latynos wziął głęboki oddech.

\- I niestety… niestety się nie pomylił.

Patrząc później wstecz, to konkretne zdanie było prawdopodobnie najbardziej kretyńską rzeczą, którą mógł w tej sytuacji powiedzieć. Rodrigo nie wiedział, jaki był najczulszy punkt Yuuriego… ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że niechcący w niego trafił.

Japończyk skulił się, jak kukiełka, której ktoś obciął sznurki. Upadłby, gdyby latynos go nie złapał. Czując się jak skończony bałwan, Rodrigo podprowadził kolegę do ławki.

\- Nie pomylił się… - słabym głosem powtórzył Yuuri – A więc od samego początku… miał rację.

Starszy z łyżwiarzy nie zrozumiał, co Katsuki miał na myśli, ale po sposobie, z jakim czarna grzywka opadła na wypełnione łzami oczy, poznał, że musiało to być coś bardzo nieprzyjemnego.

 _No… ale przynajmniej dotarło do niego, że został oszukany._ – pomyślał Rodrigo.

Jak widać – nie do końca. Plecy Japończyka niespodziewanie napięły się, a wzrok ponownie zafiksował się na trzymanym przez kolegę smartfonie.

\- A jeśli jednak nie kłamał? – wyszeptał Yuuri – A jeśli… jeśli…

\- Noż, do ciężkiej cholery! Sądziłem, że wreszcie…

\- TY NIE ROZUMIESZ!

Rodrigo zamrugał ze zdziwieniem. Tymczasem, zawtydzony swoim wybuchem Yuuri, ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- P-przepraszam. – zakwilił – Nie chciałem na ciebie krzyknąć. Ja… ja…

Latynos już wcześniej współczuł młodszemu koledze, ale teraz jego troska zaczęła przechodzić w rozczulenie i… nostalgię.

 _No wiesz co, młody…_ – pomyślał, ponuro kręcąc głową – _To nie tak, że zupełnie cię nie rozumiem. To nie tak, że ja nigdy nie byłem… w nikim…_

Zrozumiał, że w tej chwili mógł pomóc Katsukiemu tylko w jeden sposób. Dopóki nie zrobi tej jednej, ważnej rzeczy, dalsza rozmowa nie miała sensu. Musiał to zrobić. Nawet jeśli dla niego samego byłoby to całkowicie bezsensowne i absurdalne.

Podjął decyzję.

\- Ej, Yuuri, wiesz co? – dziarsko klepnął młodszego kolegę w ramię – Znam jedną trenerkę. Taka mała, upierdliwa starsza pani… zajmowała się mną, gdy byłem juniorem. Ma już na karku sporo latek i zna całą masę ludzi. Może nawet… Yakova Feltsmana? Słuchaj, jeśli chcesz, przedzwonię do niej. Nie mam stuprocentowej pewności, że to się uda… w końcu nie wiemy, czy ma jakieś namiary na trenera twojego Viktora, ale… jeśli tak, mogłaby się dowiedzieć, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Co o tym myślisz?

Yuuri spojrzał na niego z nadzieją.

\- Naprawdę… zrobiłbyś to?

\- Mogę spróbować. Ale niczego nie obiecuję.

 _Pani Gonzales pewnie uzna, że jestem niepoczytalny, ale co mi tam! Są ważniejsze rzeczy niż martwienie się, co ta stara jędza nakabluje mojej babci. Na przykład zdrowie psychiczne jednego japońskiego dzieciaka._

Powtarzając sobie, że po zdjęciu pogryzionej łydki jego reputacja _i tak_ legła już w gruzach, Rodrigo wykręcił numer. Gonzales odebrała po trzecim sygnale. Przywitała się z wychowankiem w typowy dla siebie sposób - po hiszpańsku i z solidną dawką „trenerskiej miłości":

\- Jeśli chcesz pochwały za poczwórnego toe loopa, to chyba pomyliłeś numery, Fonteles! Moje _czternastolatki_ robią ładniejszy najazd od ciebie. 

Rodrigo przewrócił oczami.

 _Jak zawsze kochaniutka._

\- Widzę, że ogląda pani na żywo. W San Diego jest środek nocy…

\- Oczywiście, że oglądam na żywo! Nie po to przepłacam za kablówkę, by czekać na powtórki! Poza tym, dobrze żebym była pod telefonem, na wypadek, gdyby jakiś gamoń chciał się natychmiast dowiedzieć, dlaczego sędziowie urąbali mu punkty za toe loopa…

\- Noż, kurna! Nie dzwonię w sprawie toe loopa!

\- Nie przeklinaj, gówniarzu! A za sekwencję kroków też cię nie pochwalę… mówiłam ci, tysiąc razy: chcesz miłości, idź do kościoła! Nie zamierzam…

\- Sprawa jest poważna, Pani Goznales! Przysięgam, na moją babcię i całe jej plemię, że dzwonię w niezwykle istotnej, niecierpiącej zwłoki sprawie, więc niech pani, cholera, zamilknie!

Przysięga na babcię zrobiła swoje. Trenerka natychmiast się zamknęła. A nawet nie zrugała byłego wychowanka za przeklinanie, co dowodziło, że zrozumiała powagę sytuacji. Rodrigo wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Pani Goznales… czy zna pani Yakova Felstsmana? No wie pani… to trener Viktora…

\- Wiem, kogo trenuje ten stary kretyn. – przerwała mu zniecierpliwionym tonem – Czego od niego chcesz?

\- Mam do pani wielką prośbę. Nie mogę zdradzić zbyt wiele… zresztą, to dosyć głupie… długo by tłumaczyć… ale zastanawiam się, czy mogłaby pani… nie pytając mnie, po co i nie zwlekając ani chwili… zadzwonić do Yakova Feltsmana… teraz, zaraz… i zapytać, czy Nikiforov miał jakiś wypadek?

Uff, zrobił to. Wypowiedział na głos tę idiotyczną prośbę. Gonzales przez pewien czas milczała.

\- Fonteles, - zaczęła groźnie – przysięgam ci, jeśli coś bierzesz…

\- Niczego nie biorę! – krzyknął spanikowanym tonem.

 _Będzie dobrze._ – pomyślał, nerwowo przełykając ślinę – _Zwinąłem Chulanontowi kartę pamięci. Zdjęcia z tego jednego razu, gdy poczęstowałem się trawką, nie trafią do internetu! Boże, spraw, by ten gówniarz nie robił kopii!_

\- No dobra, niech ci będzie… - burknęła była trenerka – Skoro aż tak ci zależy, _teraz, zaraz_ , przedzwonię do Feltsmana i spytam, co u niego słychać. Tylko trzymaj blisko komórkę! Nie zamierzam dzwonić po raz drugi.

\- Dobra, dobra…

Rodrigo i Yuuri czekali na telefon od Gonzales zaledwie dziesięć minut, ale latynosowi wydawało się, że minęła cała wieczność. Japończyk wprowadzał tak nerwową atmosferę, że postronny obserwator mógłby pomyśleć, że wyczekiwali na wieści dotyczące zmierzającej w kierunku Ziemi asteroidy. Kiedy wreszcie usłyszał dzwonek, starszy z łyżwiarzy miał ochotę krzyknąć „Alleluja".

\- No i? Co z Nikiforovem?

\- Czy mogę zacytować jego trenera?

\- Eeee… dobrze?

\- A zatem… Felstman poinformował mnie o zdrowiu swojego wychowanka następującymi słowami: „kazałem temu leniwemu bachorowi posadzić chudą dupę przed telewizorem i oglądać Skate America, ale jak zwykle olał to i zamiast tego zaprowadził chudą dupę do kina. Poszli z Popovichem na jakiś kretyński maraton bajek Disenya. Wzięli ze sobą kąpielówki. Nie wiem, po co. I, kurwa, nie chcę wiedzieć. Do wypadku dojdzie, tylko i wyłącznie jeśli któryś z tych małych zasrańców przyjdzie jutro na trening skacowany. Co do stanu zdrowia Viktora, musiałbym spytać klubowego lekarza, ale fakt, że obija sobie dupę przy poczwórnym flipie, chociaż kazałem mu ćwiczyć pierdoloną sekwencję kroków, może wynikać z utraty słuchu, patologicznej głupoty, bądź masochizmu, aczkolwiek prawdopodobnie wynika z tego, co zwykle, czyli ze zwykłej, zboczonej przyjemności wkurwiania mojej osoby." Mam mówić dalej, czy ci wystarczy, Fonteles?

\- To… chyba wystarczy.

\- Właściwie nie musiałam dzwonić do Feltsmana. Wystarczyło wejść na Instagram Nikiforova. Jakieś dziesięć minut temu wrzucił zdjęcia z kina. Siedzi tam w kąpielówkach i ogląda „Małą Syrenkę".

\- A…ha. Okej. Dobra. Viktor Nikiforov poszedł do kina w kąpielówkach. Kurde… takiemu to wszystko wolno. Babcia nie darowałaby mi, gdybym zrobił coś takiego.

\- Gdybyś jeździł, tak jak Nikiforov, pozwoliłaby ci pójść do kina nawet w stringach. Ale mniejsza o to. Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze?

\- Nie, to wszystko. Bardzo dziękuję za pomoc, naprawdę…

\- Drobiazg. A tak poza tym… gratuluję srebra. Należało ci się.

Rodrigo zerknął na skulonego na ławce Japończyka. Przez moment miał ochotę powiedzieć, że to srebro należało się komuś innemu, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował. Musiałby zbyt wiele tłumaczyć.

Jeszcze raz podziękował Pani Gonzales i rozłączył się.

\- Yuuri, mam dobre wieści. – łagodnym tonem zwrócił się do młodszego kolegi – Viktorowi nic nie jest. Nie miał żadnego wypadku. Feltsman właśnie powiedział mojej trenerce, że z jego wychowankiem wszystko w porządku.

Latynos zastanawiał się, czy powinien wspomnieć też o wrzuconym na Instagram zdjęciu, jednak zanim zdążył podjąć decyzję, jego towarzysz wybuchł płaczem.

\- Dzięki Bogu… - szlochając, Yuuri ukrył twarz w dłoniach – Całe szczęście… Boże, całe szczęście…

Patrząc na Katsukiego – zwykle tak upartego i zawziętego – a teraz zupełnie zdruzgotanego i bezsilnego… wbijającego sobie paznokcie w twarz z taką siłą, że musiało boleć… Rodrigo miał ochotę samemu się rozpłakać.

Albo nie. Jednak nie miał ochoty płakać. Była pewna rzecz, którą chciał zrobić bardziej. _O wiele bardziej._

\- Yuuri! – krzyknął poruszony głos Phichita.

Wyglądało na to, że trener nareszcie znalazł tajskiego łyżwiarza.

Chulanont natychmiast usiadł obok Katsukiego i zatroskaną miną zaczął szeptać mu coś do ucha. Cokolwiek to było – przynosiło efekt. Japończyk co prawda nadal płakał, ale coraz wolniejsze ruchy klatki piersiowej wskazywały, że zaczyna się powoli uspokajać.

Upewniwszy się, że młodszy kolega jest w dobrych rękach, Rodrigo poszedł zrobić tę jedną rzecz, która chodziła mu po głowie, odkąd zobaczył załamanie Yuuriego – znalazł Jacka i przyszpilił go do ściany.

\- Proszę, proszę. – zacmokał futbolista.

Nie wydawał się ani trochę przerażony.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że łyżwiarze figurowi mają takie poczucie braterstwa…

\- Jesteś największą gnidą, jaką kiedykolwiek w życiu spotkałem! – warknął latynos.

Tekst był może zbyt banalny i przerysowany, ale nic lepszego nie przyszło mu do głowy. Zresztą, nie przyszedł do tego kolesia, by _rozmawiać._ Zaczął podwijać rękawy stroju. Widząc to, Jack jedynie się zaśmiał.

\- Ależ proszę, panie srebrny medalisto, śmiało! – szeroko rozłożył ramiona, jakby próbował go zachęcić – Możesz bić, ile wlezie! Powiem więcej… moi kumple będą bardziej niż szczęśliwi, mogąc nagrać twój wyczyn i wrzucić go na You Tube'a.

Dopiero teraz Rodrigo dostrzegł dwóch szczerzących się mięśniaków. Jeden z nich już miał przygotowany telefon. Zgrzytając zębami, latynos odsunął się od futbolisty.

\- Nie? – Jack zaśpiewał z udawanym rozczarowaniem – A szkoda…

\- Nie myśl sobie, że ci się upiecze! – zaciskając pięści wycedził łyżwiarz – Wylecisz z uczelni! Trener już się o to postara.

\- „Postara". – dryblas przyłożył palec do ust i wbił zamyślony wzrok w sufit – Słowo wyrażające usiłowanie, ale nie gwarantujące pożądanego efektu. Czy Yuuri wspominał ci, że ja też jestem na anglistyce?

 _Niech diabli wezmą smartfony i kretyna, który wymyślił, by zainstalować w nich aparaty!_ – latynos posłał kumplom futbolisty wściekłe spojrzenie – _Uch… gdyby tylko nie było tu tych dwóch! Gdybyśmy tylko nie byli na widoku! Chętnie pobawiłbym się w chirurga plastycznego… tak załatwiłbym kolesia, że nie poznałaby go rodzona matka!_

Ale (niestety) facet był bezkarny. I (niestety do kwadratu) doskonale o tym wiedział.

\- A tak na serio… - zaczął Jack, uśmiechając się złośliwie – To jak zamierzacie cokolwiek mi udowodnić? Przecież to nie tak, że Viktor Nikiforov _naprawdę_ miał wypadek. A ja z całą pewnością nie pokazałem nikomu artykułu, który _nie istnieje._ Zresztą, nawet gdyby było inaczej… to chyba niczego by nie zmieniło, hm? Nie wiem, jak jest z wami, łyżwiarzami, ale nam, futbolistom, nikt nie daje taryfy ulgowej, nawet jeśli połowa rodziny tuż przed meczem zginie nam w wypadku. Ale przecież łyżwiarstwo figurowe jest tak… jakby to ująć… _emocjonalnym_ sportem, że na pewno rządzi się innymi prawami. Dyslektycy i dysortografowie non stop przynoszą na egzaminy specjalne zwolnienia. Może Katsuki też powinien się o coś takiego postarać? Tylko jak nazwać podobny papierek? Niech pomyślę… może „Certyfikat Bycia Ciotą"?

Pięść Rodriga z całej siły przygrzmociła w ścianę, tuż obok twarzy blondyna.

\- Zapamiętaj sobie dwie rzeczy, koleś. – wysyczał latynos – Po pierwsze: ten dzieciak jest zdolny i jeszcze pokaże, na co go stać. Po drugie: zapłacisz za to, co zrobiłeś. Zobaczysz… będziesz żałował, że się urodziłeś.

\- Wprost nie mogę się doczekać. – wyszeptal futbolista.

Gdy Jack odszedł w towarzystwie śmiejących się koleżków, ociekająca krwią dłoń łyżwiarza sięgnęła po telefon.

 _Z Fontelesami się nie zadziera!_ – groźnie zwężając oczy, pomyślał Rodrigo – _Jeszcze wspomnisz dzień, w którym mnie zlekceważyłeś! Och, koleś… nawet nie wiesz… nawet nie masz pojęcia, do jakich ciemnych mocy mam dostęp!_

Latynos już miał wybrać numer, ale zawahał się. Nie zrobił czegoś takiego od ponad dwunastu lat… nie zafundował podobnego terroru _nikomu_ , pomijając jednego gnojka, który na jego oczach uciął ogon niewinnemu psu! A po wszystkim było mu jeszcze skurwysyna _szkoda_! Nie wspominając o tym, że nie uśmiechało mu się dzwonić dzisiaj do _jeszcze jednej_ starej megiery…

Z drugiej strony, jeśli Rodrigo nic nie zrobi, blond kanalia pomyśli, że jest bezkarna. To przesądziło sprawę! Łyżwiarz nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę. Osoba odebrała po trzecim sygnale.

\- Jeśli chcesz pochwały za poczwórnego toe loopa, to chyba pomyliłeś numery! Przynosisz wstyd plemieniu!

Rodrigo przewrócił oczami.

\- Miło wiedzieć, że oglądasz na żywo, babciu. Która godzina jest w Gwatemali?

\- Kurwesko późna, bo co?

Na twarzy latynosa pojawił się szatański uśmiech.

\- Słuchaj, babcia, mam sprawę. Chcę, żebyś coś dla mnie zrobiła.

\- Ohoho… czyżby mój wnuczek zyskał śmiertelnego wroga?

Babcia najwidoczniej wyczuła, o co biega. A głos wskazywał na to, że była pomysłem… zachwycona.

\- Nie bój nic, wnusiu. – z telefonu dobiegł mroczny śmiech – Babcia zrobi, co trzeba.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? Włos ofiary, albo coś?

\- Ależ skąd, wnusiu. Nick na Facebooku w zupełności wystarczy…

 **XXX**

Yuuri miał sen. A dokładniej – koszmar.

To nie był jeden z tych snów, których za nic nie możesz sobie przypomnieć po przebudzeniu. To był jeden z tych snów, które prześladują cię jeszcze wiele godzin po wstaniu z łóżka. Potworny… ciemny… przyprawiający o dreszcze sen.

W tym śnie Yuuri tańczył na lodzie. Lód drżał mu pod stopami… a może to stopy drżały na lodzie? Z oddali dobiegał głos Viktora… a może był to głos w głowie Japończyka? Poranione ciało rosyjskiego mistrza leżało na lodzie – wypadek przy poczwórnym flipie. Nie, zaraz! To nie Viktor zepsuł poczwórnego flipa, i to _nie_ jego ciało leżało na lodzie. To Yuuri stracił równowagę przy poczwórnym toe loopie i to _jego_ ciało poturlało się po tafli. Ale, zaraz! Czy na pewno? Przecież na zdjęciu w komórce Jacka był Viktor, nie Yuuri. Ale… skoro to Viktor miał wypadek, to dlaczego ciało Yuuriego odczuwało ból? Japończyk nie był już niczego pewien…

Taka właśnie była natura koszmarów. Zamazane obrazy. Trudność z odróżnieniem rzeczywistości od iluzji. I wreszcie - rozrywający serce ból. Ból i rozbrzmiewający w próżni głos:

 _Obudź się… obudź się… OBUDŹ SIĘ!_

Yuuri otworzył oczy. Obraz był lekko zamazany. Dłoń Japończyka z pewnym trudem uniosła się i zaczęła obmacywać otoczenie.

\- Proszę.

Jakaś życzliwa dusza podała mu okulary. Katsuki nareszcie mógł normalnie widzieć. Gdy zorientował się, gdzie jest, odetchnął z ulgą.

To nie było lodowisko, ale pokój w Akademiku. Na ścianach wisiały plakaty Viktora, a z podłogi dobiegał odgłos ćwiczącego na metalowym kółku Buddy. Phichit też tam był. W tej chwili podawał Yuuriemu szklankę z wodą.

\- Masz, wypij. Zaraz zrobię ci wapno i przyniosę witaminę C. Jesteś spocony. Chcesz zmienić piżamę?

Pierwszym odruchem Japończyka było zdziwienie. Coś mu się tutaj nie zgadzało. Z nich dwóch to _Phichit_ miał rękę w gipsie i wymagał opieki. To Yuuri powinien mu usługiwać - przynosić wodę, karmić pałeczkami, pomagać w zmienianiu piżamy. Więc dlaczego…?

\- Czy ja… jestem chory? – Katsuki spytał niepewnie.

\- Kilka dni gorączkowałeś. – Taj westchnął, zalewając herbatę – Ale wczoraj było już lepiej. To pewnie te ziółka od babci Rodrigo. Medycyna naturalna czyni cuda!

Japończyk miał zamiar powiedzieć, że wcale nie czuje się chory, ale zmienił zdanie, gdy tylko podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Ból był tak silny, że prawie eksplodowała mu głowa.

\- Ugh!

\- Ibuprofen leży na szafce. – padła podpowiedź z kuchni.

\- Dzięki. Słuchaj, jaki mamy dzisiaj dzień?

\- Czwartek.

\- Czwartek?

Skate America zaczynało się w piątek. W piątek trzynastego. Yuuri pamiętał doskonale.

\- Phichit, powiedz…

\- Tak?

\- Czy zawody… czy zawody już się odbyły?

Miał dziwne przeczucie, że pytał o to już wczoraj. A także przedwczoraj. Miał przeczucie, że pytał o to już wiele… wiele… wiele razy.

Phichit przez pewien czas nic nie mówił. Czekając na odpowiedź, Japończyk odrzucił kołdrę… i niemal natychmiast zakrył dłonią usta.

Bladą skórę biodra szpecił wielki czerwony siniak. Kolana były ciemno-fioletowe, a stopy roiły się od odcisków. Japończyk już wiedział.

\- Tak, Yuuri. – wyszeptał w końcu Phichit – Zawody już się odbyły.

Taj wrócił do pokoju, ledwo utrzymując w jedynej sprawnej dłoni drewnianą tacę. Były na niej leki i herbata.

\- Czyli… - Katsuki przełknął ślinę – Czyli to nie był sen?

\- Niestety… niestety nie.

\- Phichit…

Współlokator Yuuriego w mig zrozumiał, o co chodzi. Błyskawicznie odstawił tacę i pognał do łazienki. Podał przyjacielowi miskę dosłownie w ostatniej chwili.

\- Uch… chyba to wczorajsze sushi nie było jednak najlepszym pomysłem. – mruknął, gładząc wymiotującego Yuuriego po plecach – Powinienem vię słuchać, gdy mówiłeś, że nie tykasz japońskiego żarcia poza Japonią. Swoją drogą… chyba nadszedł czas, by pójść do lekarza?

\- Sądzę, że nadszedł czas… by pójść na uczelnię.

Oczy Phichita rozszerzyły się w szoku. Tymczasem dłoń Katsukiego powolnymi ruchami wycierała usta chusteczką.

\- Żartujesz sobie. – z niedowierzaniem wyszeptał Taj – Yuuri, przed chwilą zwróciłeś połowę żołądka! Jeszcze dwa dni temu mogliśmy smażyć ci na czole steki! Nie jestem lekarzem, ale wiem, że nie możesz w takim stanie iść na Uniwerek.

\- A ja wiem, że jeżeli nie wyjdę z domu, będę chory przez miesiąc. Znam swoje ciało. Nie mogę tu zostać.

\- Yuuri, ale przecież…

\- Zrozum, ja nie mogę zostać sam na sam z moimi myślami! Jeśli to zrobię, oszaleję!

Katsuki posłał przyjacielowi zdesperowane spojrzenie. Miał nadzieję, że Phichit zrozumie.

Owszem, z punktu widzenia medycyny i zdrowego rozsądku, najlepszym wyjściem było pozostanie w domu. Człowiek, który dopiero co pozbył się gorączki, w żadnym wypadku nie powinien wstawać z łóżka, ani tym bardziej wychodzić na zewnątrz.

Jednak instynkt Yuuriego mówił mu, że to nie ciało było tutaj problemem. Prawdziwym powodem tej niespodziewanej choroby był umysł i rozbrzmiewający w nim głos. Okrytny głos, mówiący okrutne rzeczy:

 _Jack miał rację._

 _Możesz pożegnać się z finałem Grand Prix._

 _Do niczego w życiu nie dojdziesz. Jesteś słaby!_

 _Co pomyślałby sobie Viktor, gdyby Cię teraz widział?_

Japończyk zwymiotowałby ponownie – gdyby miał czym.

Nie, jego ciało ewidentnie nie było chore. Ono jedynie próbowało go obronić. Yuuri czytał o tym w jednym magazynie sportowym:

Narkotyki były popularnym towarem, ponieważ potrafiły zwalczyć każdy rodzaj bólu. Albo przynajmniej stworzyć "iluzję" zwalczenia. A gdy ktoś brzydził się trawką i marihuaną, ciało produkowało własny narkotyk. Choroba powstawała w umyśle – niematerialny ból przeobrażał się w ból fizyczny. Bo, wbrew pozorom, z fizycznym bólem łatwiej było sobie poradzić.

\- No dobra. – z wahaniem powiedział Phichit – Dobra. Okej. Jeśli uważasz, że ci to pomoże… to może rzeczywiście idź na uczelnię. Ale obiecaj, że cały czas będziesz pod telefonem! SMS po każdych zajęciach, jasne?

Yuuri przytaknął i wstał z łóżka.

\- Nie zamierzam tkwić w tym pokoju do końca życia. – mruknął, bardziej do siebie niż do przyjaciela – Nie jestem mięczakiem.

\- Yuuri… nikt nie uważa cię za mięczaka.

Katsuki sceptycznie uniósł brwi. Taj odpowiedział nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

\- Yuuri, naprawdę! Wiem, że po tym, co się stało, pewnie myślisz, że wszyscy patrzą na ciebie jak na słabeusza, ale… ale… wcale tak nie jest! JA na pewno tak na ciebie nie patrzę. Rodrigo też nie. Ani chłopaki. I trener. Viktor pewnie też nie pomyślałby…

\- PRZESTAŃ!

Gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, co zrobił, Japończyk zamknął oczy i przycisnął palce do czoła.

Boże… co on, u licha, wyrabia? Krzyknął na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela! Na przyjaciela, który cały czas był przy nim… wspierał go… pomagał mu… Jezu!

\- Przepraszam. – wyszeptał Yuuri – Phichit, naprawdę przepraszam. Ja… ja po prostu… błagam, ja nie chcę… nie chcę słyszeć, co Viktor pomyślałby o tym wszystkim! Wyobrażanie sobie tego, co on mógłby sobie pomyśleć, naprawdę mi nie pomaga!

Przez ostatnie kilka dni jego _kurewsko_ kreatywny umysł zdążył już stworzyć z pięćdziesiąt scenariuszy… pięćdziesiąt filmów z udziałem Viktora dowiadującego się o powodzie zawalenia programu dowolnego przez rozhisteryzowanego japońskiego fana. _Żaden_ nie kończył się Happy Endem.

\- Spoko. – Taj posłał koledze pokrzepiający uśmiech – Oczywiście, rozumiem.

Yuuri przytaknął. Oczywiście, że Phichit rozumiał. Phichit był kochanym człowiekiem i najcudowniejszym przyjacielem na świecie. Pewnie, że rozumiał. Pytanie tylko – _ile rozumiał_? Ciekawe, czy wiedział o głosie, który właśnie rozbrzmiał w umyśle Katsukiego:

 _Koleś, który mdleje z zachwytu na widok swojego rywala, nie może być poważnym sportowcem._

Japończyk potrząsnął głową.

\- Powiedz mi coś zabawnego! – poprosił współlokatora – Powiedz mi o czymś, co odwróci moją uwagę. Im mniej będę myślał o ubiegłej sobocie, tym lepiej.

\- Coś zabawnego? – Phichit zastanowił się chwilę – No dobra, to zerknij na to!

Podsunął przyjacielowi telefon. Ktoś wrzucił na Facebooka filmik przedstawiający około osiemdziesięcioletnią kobietą w otoczeniu kilkunastu klęczących facetów w liściastych gaciach (w liściastych gaciach i _niczym więcej_ ). Mamrocząc coś poważnym tonem, staruszka wbijała szpilki w szmacianą kukłę. Yuuri nie był pewien, co to za język… chyba jakiś egzotyczny dialekt, o którym w ramach ciekawostki wspomniał kiedyś jeden z profesorów. Pojawiło się tłumaczenie:

 _Niechaj rusałka osądzi jego grzechy! Niechaj dopadnie go stado tygrysów!_

Japończyk wzdrygnął się.

\- Yyy… a ten filmik jest zabawny, bo…?

\- Babcia Rodriga rzuca na Jacka klątwę za pomocą rytuału vodoo! – zachwyconym tonem wyjaśnił Phichit – Prawda, że ekstra?

Katsuki pokręcił głową i zaczął przebierać się na uczelnię. A więc znajomi posuwali się do takich głupot, tylko po to, by podnieść go na duchu? Ta wiedza sprawiła, że poczuł się jeszcze bardziej przygnębiony.

\- Hej, Yuuri, więcej wiary! – krzyknął Taj, energicznie wymachując telefonem - Rodrigo powiedział, że klątwy jego babci mają stuprocentową skuteczność! W plemieniu nie było ani jednej reklamacji!

\- Aha. – Yuuri wzruszył ramionami – Czyli że Jack pójdzie do zoo, niechcący się potknie i wpadnie do wybiegu dla tygrysów. Baaardzo prawdopodobny scenariusz.

\- Do wybiegu dla tygrysów i _rusałek_! – podkreślił Phichit.

\- Rusałka to chyba nie zwierzę.

\- Rusałka Pawik to gatunek motyla. Wiem z Wikipedii! Ale te motyle chyba nie są niebezpieczne, nie? A może są?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Mogę spytać o to profesora Jonesa. Chyba ma dodatkowy fakultet z zoologii.

 **XXX**

Yuuri nie zapytał o nic profesora Jonesa. Ale nie dlatego że nie chciał. Po prostu nie dotrwał do zajęć z profesorem Jonesem.

Już na pierwszej lekcji czuł na sobie spojrzenia kolegów i koleżanek. Podniecone szepty i złośliwe chichoty rozpraszały go do tego stopnia, że nie mógł skoncentrować się na wykładzie. W końcu nie wytrzymał – przeprosił prowadzącego i opuścił salę. Po zaszyciu się w łazienkowej kabinie, wykręcił numer współlokatora.

\- Hej, Yuuri! Jestem w szkole. Mów szybko, bo zaraz skończy się przerwa.

Japończyk przełknął ślinę.

\- Phichit, powiedz czy… czy na Facebooku wydarzyło się coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć?

Nastąpiła kilkusekundowa pauza.

\- Phichit?

Głośne westchnienie.

\- Yuuri… pamiętasz to wydarzenie, które założył dla ciebie Jack? No wiesz, ta… yyy… grupa wsparcia.

Dłoń Katsukiego mocniej zacisnęła się na telefonie.

\- Pamiętam.

\- No więc… on chyba nie założył tego wydarzenia z altruistycznych pobudek. Bo wiesz… po Twoim występie sieć zaroiła się od filmików… no i ktoś zrobił kilka złośliwych składanek na zasadzie twój program plus śmieszna muzyka… zwłaszcza ten moment na końcu, gdy potknąłeś się o pluszaka…

Komórka wysunęła się Japończykowi z ręki i upadła na podłogę.

\- Yuuri? Jesteś tam? Yuuri!

Katsuki ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- Yuuri! – z telefonu nadal dobiegał głos Phichita – Czy ludzie na uczelni dziwnie się zachowują? Są wobec ciebie wredni? Yuuri, odpowiedz!

Ramiona zatrzęsły się, a z oczu popłynęły łzy.

Czego ten futbolista od niego chciał? Mało mu, że doprowadził Yuuriego do takiego stanu? Że debiutujący w seniorach łyżwiarz całkowicie stracił szansę na finał Grand Prix? Że z nerwów rozchorował się i spędził pierwsze dni po zawodach skulony we własnym łóżku? Że nadal miał koszmary z tym nieszczęsnym fotomontażem przedstawiającym zakrwawionego Viktora…

\- Yuuri, słyszę, że płaczesz! Powiedz coś! Yuuri, jestem przy Tobie, pogadajmy…

Do tego ta nagonka na uczelni… Jack ewidentnie postarał się, by na całym Uniwerku nie było osoby, która nie zobaczyłaby _legendarnego_ występu. Co jeszcze wymyśli? Napisze do samego Viktora i wyśle mu filmik z programem Yuuriego? A co jeśli _już_ to zrobił?

\- Yuuri, posłuchaj mnie, mam pomysł! Jest taki gość u mnie w szkole… prawdziwy geniusz komputerów. W wolnych chwilach dorabia sobie jako haker. Potrafi zrobić dosłownie wszystko! Słuchaj, jakiś czas temu pomogłem mu w czymś, więc wisi mi ogromną przysługę. Pójdę do niego i poproszę, by zrobił w necie totalną czystkę. Gość zrobi takie czary-mary, że po wszystkim nie będzie ani jednego filmiku ze Skate America!

Czystka w necie, tak? Yuuriemu też przydałaby się czysta. Czystka pamięci. Może wtedy nie pamiętałby, jak futbolista powiedział mu, że Viktor… że Viktor…

\- I wiesz, co, Yuuri? Ciao Ciao rozmawiał już z choreografem. Robią ci zupełnie nowy program na NHK. Będziesz mógł kontynuować sezon, jak gdyby nic! Czy to nie ulga? Znaczy, niby na finał nie masz już szans, ale przecież są jeszcze Cztery Kontynenty… i Mistrzostwa Świata… i następny sezon…

Katsuki miał gdzieś Cztery Kontynenty, Mistrzostwa Świata i następny sezon. Wiedział, że nie było to dojrzałe podejście… że mądry sportowiec skoncentrowałby się na przyszłości. Z tym że on… on… Jemu po prostu tak _cholernie_ zależało na tegorocznym Grand Prix! Viktor zapowiedział w wywiadzie, że podczas finału skoczy po raz pierwszy poczwórnego flipa. A Yuuri _tak strasznie_ chciał zobaczyć to _na własne oczy._ Chciał to zobaczyć,uczestnicząc we wspomnianym wydarzeniu jako _zawodnik!_ Chciał… chciał stanąć obok swojego idola na podium.

 _Koleś, który mdleje z zachwytu na widok swojego rywala, nie może być poważnym sportowcem._

Czy Jack miał rację? Czy Yuuri popełnił błąd traktując Viktora jako idola, a nie rywala? Ale przecież… rosyjski mistrz mógł być jednym i drugim, prawda?

 _Jak widać, nie._ – wyszeptał okrutny głos w głowie Katsukiego – _Wszystkie te potworne rzeczy miały miejsce z powodu Viktora! Zawaliłeś program dowolny, bo myślałeś o Viktorze! Bo pozwoliłeś, by niewinna dziecięca fascynacja przerodziła się w… w… no właśnie. W co?_

Japończyk nie zdążył odpowiedzieć sobie na to ważne pytanie, bo akurat w tym momencie drzwi do kabiny otworzyły się. Do diaska, jak mógł zapomnieć o przekręceniu zamka?!

Sam fakt zostania przyłapanym na wyciu w kiblu nie był jednak najgorszy. Najgorsze było to, _kto_ przyłapał Katsukiego.

Tą osobą był Jack.

\- Yuuri… - Phichit w dalszym ciągu się nie rozłączył – Zobaczysz, będzie dobrze! Cokolwiek by się nie działo, pamiętaj, że ja i Budda jesteśmy… BIP!

Futbolista podniósł komórkę i przerwał połączenie.

\- Nawet nie można się w spokoju odlać. – rzucił, posyłając Yuuriemu złośliwy uśmieszek – Twój kumpel głośno nawija. Zaczęło to być upierdliwe. Twoje zawodzenie też było upierdliwe. Chociaż ono akurat mnie nie zaskoczyło. Gdy przechodziłem obok kibla i usłyszałem płacz, od razu wiedziałem, że to ty jesteś w środku. Wycie w klopie to dla ciebie chyba rodzaj sportu, co?

Yuuri podniósł się, bez słowa zabrał Jackowi telefon, po czym skierował się do umywalek. Zaczął obmywać twarz.

Amerykanin zacmokał. Jedną dłoń położył sobie na biodrze, a drugą oparł o ścianę obok głowy Japończyka.

\- A więc tak wygląda twoja taktyka? – wyszptał Yuuriemu do ucha – Zamierzasz mnie ignorować? Sądzisz, że dzięki temu wyjdziesz na twardziela?

Katsuki nie zareagował. Starał się nie myśleć o prowokujących słowach Jacka i zamiast tego skupić się na kojącym szumie wody.

Futbolista zagryzł zęby.

\- Możesz udawać, kogo chcesz, ale to nie zmieni tego, kim naprawdę jesteś. – wysyczał głosem ociekającym jadem – A jesteś nic nie wartym słabeuszem!

Nie mówił Yuuriemu niczego nadzwyczajnego. Yuuri słyszał to wszystko już z milion razy… przez ostatnie kilka dni regularnie słyszał to we własnej głowie.

\- Ten wyniosły spokój jest śmieszny! Nikogo już nie oszukasz! Wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś _nikim._ Takich roztrzęsionych dziewic jak ty są na świecie miliony. Nie ma w tobie niczego nadzwyczajnego.

Ukąszenia bolą, ale tylko za pierwszym razem. Im więcej ran, tym bardziej człowiek zaczyna przyzwyczajać się do bólu.

\- Na wypadek, gdybyś wciąż miał jakieś wątpliwości, przyniosłem ci drobny prezent. Chciałem ci to dać po zajęciach. Sądziłem, że będę musiał szukać cię po całej uczelni, ale ponieważ przywołałeś mnie swoim zawodzeniem, dziękuję za oszczędzenie kłopotu. Masz, to dla ciebie!

Jack siłą oderwał Yuuriego od umywalki, po czym wcisnął mu plakat. Plakat przedstawiający Viktora - pamiętny fotomontaż, który Japończyk ujrzał przed programem dowolnym.

Ściekająca z czoła krew… długie srebrne włosy rozrzucone na lodzie jak wachlarz… szczupłe ciało wygięte w nienaturalny sposób. Zobaczenie tego po raz drugi, i to w tak dużym formacie, wykraczało poza granice wytrzymałości psychicznej Katsukiego.

Z oczu Japończyka popłynęły łzy. Jack uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

\- Jenn wspomniała kiedyś, że masz sporo plakatów. To będzie wspaniały dodatek do kolekcji, nie uważasz?

\- Czemu to zrobiłeś? – łamiącym głosem spytał łyżwiarz - _Wiedziałeś_ , że nie zależy mi na Jennifer. Wiedziałeś to, a mimo to zrobiłeś mi takie świństwo.

\- Świństwo? – futbolista zaśmiał się - Raczej przysługę. Dla takiej zaryczanej beksy jak ty nie ma miejsca w zawodowym sporcie. Im szybciej to sobie uświadomisz, tym lepiej dla ciebie.

Yuuri mógł być zdruzgotany, ale jego duch nadal nie był martwy. Gdzieś pomiędzy złamanym sercem, poszarpaną pewnością siebie i bliskim obłędu umysłem, migotało malutkie światełko zawziętości. To za sprawą tego światełka z ust Japończyka wyszły ciche, ale zdeterminowane słowa:

\- Może i ty załamałeś się po przegranym meczu… ale ja nigdy się nie poddam. Pewnego dnia zmierzę się z Viktorem. Jak równy z równym.

Wielka dłoń złapała brodę Yuuriego i brutalnie zadarła jego głowę do góry. Przepełnione zawiścią oczy wielkoluda wyglądały przerażająco… ale to nie one zadały ostateczny cios. Zrobił to głos futbolisty. Głos, który wyszeptał największą obawę japońskiego łyżwiarza:

\- Gdyby ta twoja rosyjska rusałeczka wiedziała, co o niej myślisz, gardziłaby Tobą!

Po tych słowach Jack Wronkov odszedł, zostawiając Yuuriego Katsukiego samego z efektami tego strasznego zdania. Efektami, które utrzymały się przez lata…

 **Detroit, obecnie**

Japończyk zakończył opowieść i teraz nerwowo wpatrywał się w przyjaciela. Z twarzy Jurija ciężko było cokolwiek wyczytać. Miętoląc w zębach fioletowo-różową słomkę, nastolatek siedział w bezruchu, ze wzrokiem wbitym w sufit. Im dłużej to trwało, tym bardziej Katsuki się stresował.

Co prawda wiedział, że młody Rosjanin nie powie mu niczego złośliwego… a nawet gdyby powiedział, to nie byłoby to nic nadzwyczajnego… a mimo to…

Kurczę. Chyba pierwszy raz odkąd się poznali, Yuuri zdał sobie sprawę, że za cholerę nie jest w stanie przewidzieć następnego ruchu swojego imiennika. Kontemplujący Jurij był dla niego nowością. Ten wybuchowy nastolatek zwykle nie zachowywał się w ten sposób - zwykle sprawdzał, jaka jest sytuacja, przyjmował ją do wiadomości i odpowiadał. Przy czym „przyjmowanie do wiadomości" ograniczało się zazwyczaj do maksymalnie dwóch sekund. A teraz trwało już dobre dwadzieścia!

Słomka nareszcie upadła na stół.

\- Kurwa.

Japończyk miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Było coś uroczego w fakcie, że pierwszym, po długim milczeniu, stwierdzeniem Jurija okazało się to krótkie, małe „kurwa".

\- Katsudon… cholera… nie wierzę, że Ci to mówię… ale gdy miałem dziesięć lat przydarzyło mi się dokładnie to samo, co tobie.

To wyznanie z kolei nie było ANI TROCHĘ urocze. Za to cholernie szokujące! Jeszcze bardziej szokujące niż Budda pakujący sobie do pyszczka kawałki sushi i spierdzielający do klatki z policzkami w kształcie hosomaków.

\- C…c… co takiego?!

Z wrażenia Yuuri kopnął leżącą obok stolika torbę z zakupami. Na szczęście tą, w której były tubki z kremem, a nie szklane flakoniki.

\- To nie tak, że zawistne skurwiele stanowią zagrożony gatunek. – wzdychając, powiedział Jurij – Złamasów pokroju twojego Jacka jest na świecie od groma. Im większy masz talent, tym większa szansa, że takiego spotkasz. Ja miałem nieszczęście trafić na podobnego kutafona już na samym początku kariery… chociaż, czy rzeczywiście było to nieszczęście? Może właśnie przez to, że byłem wtedy chłystkiem, nie odcisnęło to na mnie aż takiego piętna, jak na tobie…

Cóż, miało to… miało to sens. A najlepszym potwierdzeniem był spokój nastolatka. Chociaż Yurio właśnie przyznał się do czegoś wstrząsającego i ewidentnie bardzo… bardzo… bardzo prywatnego, nie wydawał się ani trochę przejęty. Gdy jeszcze kilka minut temu Katsuki opowiadał swoją historię, jego głos był drżący i niespokojny. Natomiast głos Jurija brzmiał co najwyżej… ponuro.

\- To nie były ważne zawody. – ciągnął nastolatek, ze wzrokiem wbitym w blat stołu – Jakieś tam lokalne mistrzostwa… sam nie wiem, nie pamiętam. W każdym bądź razie, tuż przed programem dowolnym jeden koleś powiedział mi, że mój dziadek miał zawał.

Yuuriemu drzeszcz przeszedł po plecach. Doskonale pamiętał swój własny paniczny strach. A skoro on – dorosły facet – przeżył coś takiego z powodu idola… to co dopiero musiał czuć Jurij - mały dzieciak, drżący o los ukochanego dziadka.

\- Dyskretna z ciebie dusza, Wieprzku, więc przyznam ci się, że kompletnie dałem dupy. Nie powtarzaj tego swojemu nadętemu kochasiowi, ale nigdy w życiu nie czułem się _tak przerażony._ Podobnie jak ty, nie pamiętam zbyt wiele z mojego występu… za bardzo martwiłem się o dziadka, by przejmować się zawalonymi skokami. Gdyby Yakov wszystkiego mi nie opowiedział, nie wiedziałbym nawet, co się stało.

 _A więc nie tylko ja…_ \- Yuuri wypowiadał tę myśl z ulgą, ale i współczuciem – _Pomyśleć, że on też… ze wszystkich ludzi… właśnie Jurij… ten kozacki, zawsze pewny siebie Jurij!_

Do Japończyka nagle wrócił fragment kłótni nastoletniego Rosjanina z Milą. Nie wiedział, czemu właśnie teraz sobie o tym przypomniał, ale… zaraz! Czy to możliwe, że…

\- Yurio… - zaczął niepewnie – Powiedz… wtedy, gdy mówiłeś o szarpaninie po zawodach… o przepychance z rywalami z lodu… to czy miałeś na myśli…

Jurij wreszcie spojrzał rozmówcy w oczy, a kącik jego ust lekko uniósł się do góry.

\- Tja, gdy zakumałem, że mnie oszukał, dałem mu po mordzie. – w uśmiechu nastolatka była satysfakcja, ale i szczypta goryczy – Na szczęście oddał.

\- „Na szczęście"?

\- Ano… bo widzisz, gdybym tylko ja mu wpierdolił, to trenerzy, którzy chwilę później weszli do szatni, zobaczyliby blond szczyla mszczącego się na szczęśliwym zdobywcy złota. ALE, ponieważ Siergiej był tak dobry, że odpowiedział na moje ataki, zamiast tego zobaczyli parę smarkaczy, tarzających się po podłodze z zakrwawionymi nosami. Obaj zostaliśmy ukarani. Yakov pociągnął za parę sznurków i zawiesili mnie _tylko_ na miesiąc. Wtedy było to dla mnie jak koniec świata, ale teraz wiem, że i tak zostałem potraktowany łagodnie. Mało brakowało, a moja kariera zaliczyłaby zgon. Ugh… teraz, gdy o tym myślę, to cud, że w ogóle się z tego wszystkiego wykaraskałem. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Siergieja trenował Wronkov…

\- WRONKOV?!

Japończyk przewrócił kolejną torbę - tym razem tą z flakonikami. Od razu schylił się, by sprawdzić, czy drogocennie perfumy Viktor nie doznały uszczerbku. Na szczęście - nie.

\- Yurio, czy ty masz na myśli…

\- Dziadunia Twojego futbolisty. – odparł Jurij, przewracając oczami – A kogo, kurwa, innego?

\- Zaraz… czyli że ty… znasz Alexeia Wronkova?!

Nastolatek cicho parsknął.

\- Proszę cię, Katsudon… każdy rosyjski łyżwiarz figurowy zna Alexeia Wronkova. Zwłaszcza ktoś trenujący pod okiem jego największego rywala. Nie mów mi, że przez te wszystkie miesiące w Petersburgu nie zauważyłeś, jak Yakov narzekał na Wronkova… Viktor chwalił się przed wszystkimi, że już nauczyłeś się rosyjskiego.

Ostatnie zdanie padło w ojczystym języku Jurija. Japończyk gwałtownie się wyprostował.

\- N-n-nauczyłem się! – oświadczył po rosyjsku.

Jego imiennik przytaknął z aprobatą

\- I, kurwa, bardzo dobrze! Może to sprawi, że twój podstarzały narzeczony przestanie wygłaszać publiczne poematy na temat twojego tyłka, wiedząc, że i tak go nie rozumiesz…

Yuuri sapnął wściekle. Po powrocie do Petersburga miał do zrobienia trzy rzeczy:

Pierwsza – załatwić sobie prywatną lekcję z Milą Babichevą, w celu wnikliwego poznania tyłkowej terminologii.

Druga – zażądać od Viktora, by wyjaśnił, o co, do kurwy nędzy, chodziło z tymi poematami!

Trzecia – ustalić, przez ile tygodni Viktor będzie musiał zmywać naczynia, by odpokutować za wspomniane poematy. Jedno było pewne – jeśli w którymkolwiek z nich padło określenie „te mięciutkie pączki", kara zostanie dodatkowo wzbogacona o czyszczenie kibla! A może nawet i robienie prania? Niech sobie nie myśl, że skoro pięć razy był Mistrzem Świata, to wszystko mu wolno!

\- Czy to nie twój telefon? – odezwał się Jurij.

Z kieszeni płaszcza rzeczywiście dobiegały wibracje. Gdy Japończyk wyciągnął komórkę, okazało się, że dzwoniącym był nie kto inny, jak Viktor. Palec Katsukiego zawisł centymetr nad zieloną słuchawką… ale ostatecznie nie nacisnął przycisku. Po chwili wibracje ustały. Yuuri przez pewien czas zezował w stronę spoczywającego na stole smartfona. Jego imiennik łaskawie tego nie skomentował.

\- Gdy narzeka na Wronkova, Yakov zwykle używa określenia „ten łysiejący chuj". – nastolatek wyjaśnił, znudzonym tonem – Pewnie dlatego nic nie zauważyłeś. Ale mniejsza o to. Powiedz, bo jestem kurewsko ciekawy… czy Jack ostatecznie został w jakiś sposób ukarany? Wyleciał z uczelni?

\- Nie. – Yuuri ponuro pokręcił głową – Niestety nie. Wiem, że Celestino próbował coś zrobić… ale nie był w stanie. Facet był nie do ruszenia.

\- Tsk! Pieprzony amerykański zwyrodnialec…

Wyzywanie oprawcy przyjaciela było ze strony Jurija diabelnie urocze. Japończyk zaczął się w tym momencie zastanawiać, jak mógł _kiedykolwiek_ myśleć, że ten wybuchowy chłopak go nie lubił.

\- Skurwysynom jego pokroju zawsze wszystko się upiecze! – burknął nastolatek, brutalnie wpychając słomkę z powrotem do napoju.

Głośny odgłos siorbania doskonale odzwierciedlał wściekłość młodego Rosjanina. Yuuri uznał, że warto nieco uspokoić imiennika.

\- Jack nie wyleciał z uczelni… ale spotkało go coś znacznie gorszego.

\- Coś gorszego… to znaczy co?

Japończyk przełknął ślinę. Sama myśl o tym, co za chwilę zamierzał powiedzieć, napawała go przerażeniem. Zawsze chował się pod kołdrą podczas oglądania horrorów z udziałem czarnej magii. A kiedy jeszcze dowiedział się, że ciemne moce naprawdę istnieją…

\- O co ci chodzi, Katsudon? Co to za dziwna mina?

Yuuri pochylił się nad stołem i ruchem palca poprosił przyjaciela, by się zbliżył. Nastolatek zamrugał, jednak posłusznie nadstawił ucho.

\- Pamiętasz tę klątwę, którą rzuciła babcia mojego kolegi? – wyszeptał Japończyk.

Krótkie przytaknięcie.

\- Bo widzisz, ta klątwa… ona… tak jakby… no… ona zadziałała.

\- Hę?

Jurij odsunął się i sceptycznie uniósł brwi.

\- Eee… no dobra. Miło widzieć, że odzyskałeś humor, Prosiaku, ale… mnie nie bawią podobne rzeczy.

\- Mówię serio! – pisnął Japończyk – Jack wrócił z Moskwy cały w bandażach! Miał posiniaczoną twarz, połamane żebra i rękę w gipsie!

\- O, cholera! Serio?

Nastolatek był wyraźnie zachwycony usłyszaną informacją. Yuuri przytaknął żarliwie.

\- Po uczelni krążyła cała masa plotek. Większość ludzi mówiła, że Jack sprowokował jakiegoś Rosjanina i dosyć mocno oberwał… a potem wkurzył kilku innych gości i dostał kolejny łomot. Taka była oficjalna wersja. Ale niektórzy wymyślali naprawdę durne teorie! Znajomy Jacka przysięgał na wszystko, że jego kumpla _autentycznie_ zaatakowało stado tygrysów! Phichit godzinami przeszukiwał sieć, ale nawet na Facebooku nie było niczego, co…

\- Zaraz, zaraz! Powiedziałeś „tygrysów"?

Młody Rosjanin miał minę, jakby coś sobie uświadomił. Niespodziewanie odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się.

\- Kuźwa, Katsudon… wiesz, że to mogła być prawda?

\- Hę? C-c-co? Ale jak to?

\- No tak, przecież ty nie wiesz…

Jurij odchylił się na krześle i splótł dłonie za głową. W zielonych oczach czaił się złośliwy uśmieszek.

\- Tygrysy to ksywa moskiewkich kiboli. – wyjaśnił z nutką dumy w głosie – Wspierają lokalną drużynę hokejową. Gra w niej pewien niski, ale bardzo agresywny zawodnik o nazwisku Tigrisovsky. Przezywają go Tigryenok, czyli „mały tygrys". Jest zajebisty! Jego fani zresztą też. Nie to co te moje pieprzone Aniołki…

\- Och, Yurio, nie powinieneś w ten sposób mówić o swoich wielbicielkach. – zganił go Japończyk.

\- Łatwo Ci mówić! Tobie nikt nie zrzucił na głowę kocich uszek… ugh! Obrzydliwość! Te laski nie są ani trochę cool… w przeciwieństwie do Tygrysów! Ach, Tygrysy! Tygrysy robią na trybunach taki raban, że człowiekowi pękają uszy! A jakie rzeczy wykrzykują… ach, żebyś ich widział, Prosiaku! Odkąd dziadek zabrał mnie na mecz, zawsze marzyłem, by zostali _moimi_ kibicami. Wtedy nie musiałbym się martwić, że któryś z fanów narobi mi obciachu, obwąchując moje ślady na ulicy. Ech, może gdy Tigryenok przejdzie na emeryturę, poproszę dziadka, by namówił chłopaków, żeby wpadli na jakiś mój występ? Pojechałbym tak zarąbisty program, że całkowicie wybiłbym im z głowy ten durny hokej…

Katsuki zachichotał. Pewność siebie Plisetskyego jak zwykle była rozbrajająca.

\- Twój dziadek ma takie kontakty? – Yuuri spytał imiennika – On też jest tym… yyy… kibolem?

Nastolatek zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Szczerze? Tak właściwie, to nie wiem. Spytałem go o to, ale dał mi bardzo wymijającą odpowiedź. Powiedział, że on jedynie „pilnuje, by chłopcy właściwie się zachowywali i robi dla nich szaliki". Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to wolałbym, żeby nie uczestniczył w żadnych bijatykach.

 _To prawda._ – w myślach zgodził się Katsuki – _W tym wieku…_

\- Jeszcze kogoś by połamał i zamknęliby go w pierdlu. – dodał po chwili Jurij – Nie wiem, jak twoi dziadkowie, Wieprzku, ale mój _zupełnie_ nie potrafi się kontrolować. Już _pięć razy_ dostał mandat za prekroczenie prędkości! A jeździ pierdolonym _maluchem!_

 _No tak._ – Japończyk pokręcił głową – _Pokrewieństwo z Lodowym Tygrysem zobowiązuje._

W sumie nic dziwnego, że młody Rosjanin miał taką, a nie inną osobowość. Biorąc pod uwagę, że przez większość życia jego jedynymi wzorami do naśladowania byli Yakov i wspomniany dziadek… no i pewnie jeszcze Viktor…

Jak na zawołanie, telefon Katsukiego znowu zawibrował. Imię Viktora na wyświetlaczu zdawało się przyzywać narzeczonego. Podrygujący pod wpływem fal dźwiękowych smartfon skojarzył się Japończykowi z małym, podenerwowanym stworzonkiem.

Po kilkunastu koszmarnie długich sekundach, brzęczenie nareszcie ustało. Jurij uniósł brwi, ale i tym razem zdecydował się nie komentować decyzji imiennika.

\- No dobra, Tygrysy to kibole. – mruknął, drapiąc się po brodzie - Ale kim, kurwa, jest Rusałka?

\- Oj, Yurio, daj spokój… Po co nam ta wiedza?

\- Tobie może po nic, Wieprzku! Ale mój dziadek mieszka w Moskwie i jeśli grasuje tam jakiś niebezpieczny huligan, to wolałbym o tym wiedzieć.

\- Niebezpieczny huligan o ksywie „Rusałka"?

Rosjanin spojrzał na niego spode łba.

\- Na mnie też tak swojego czasu wołali. Uważasz, że jestem wcieleniem niewinności?

\- N-n-nie! S-s-skąd… ty wcieleniem…

Japończykowi przyszła nagle do głowy wstrząsająca myśl. Wydał z siebie głośny pisk i przewrócił kolejną torbę. Dobrze, że płyn od Kleina był porządnie zarkęcony.

\- YURIO! Zaraz… skoro ty jesteś Rusałką, to… to…! Czy… czy ty…

\- Pogięło cię?! – nastolatek miał minę, jakby jego towarzysz postradał rozum – Dla przypomnienia, Katsudon: siedem lat temu byłem małym smrodem. Moja działalność awanturnicza ograniczała się do dźgania kolegi z klasy cyrklem i strzelania do tyłka Yakova z procy. Zapewniam cię, że w wolnym czasie nie łamałem kości żadnym futbolistom…

\- Strzelałeś do pana Feltsmana z procy?! – przerażonym tonem krzyknął Yuuri.

\- Viktor obiecał, że da mi trzy tysiące rubli, jeśli to zrobię. – młody rosjanin wzruszył ramionami.

\- N-nawet za taką kasę… ja NIGDY w życiu bym się nie ośmielił…

\- Dlaczego nie? Yakov od razu skumał, czyj to był pomysł. Trudno było się nie domyślić, biorąc pod uwagę, że jeszcze przed samym zajściem ten lalusiowaty pacan stał z przygotowaną kamerką i szczerzył ryj…

Wspomniany „lalusiowaty pacan" wybrał akurat ten moment, by zadzwonić do narzeczonego po raz trzeci. Yuuri wiedział, że to tylko wytworzona przez umysł iluzja… ale miał wrażenie, że brzęczenie smartfona stało się _jeszcze bardziej_ natarczywe.

Viktor znowu został zignorowany. Jurij znowu nie powiedział na ten temat ani słowa.

\- Lepiej ostrzegę dziadka, by na siebie uważał. – nastolatek wyciągnął własną komórkę.

\- A czy nie mówiłeś przypadkiem, że twój dziadek umie o siebie zadbać? – nieśmiało spytał Japończyk – Że trzyma z tymi kibolami… i w ogóle…

\- Pewnie, że mój dziadek umie o siebie zadbać! – warknął młody Rosjanin, jednocześnie pisząc SMSa – Z tym że, wiesz… on ma mimo wszystko swoje lata. Po tych wszystkich fajkach, które wykopcił w młodości, nabawił się jakiejś paskudnej odmiany astmy. A skoro ta cała Rusałka spuściła wnukowi Wronkova jeszcze większy łomot od Tygrysów… nawet jeśli miało to miejsce siedem lat temu, to wolę dmuchać na zimne! Niech dziadek chociaż poczyta wiadomości i sprawdzi, czy przed kimś nie ostrzegają. Może kupię mu na urodziny jakiegoś psa obronnego? Albo lepiej – chomika!

\- Yyyy… trochę mnie zaskoczyłeś. Myślałem, że uwielbiasz koty. Koty nie są agresywne?

\- Koty są kurwesko agresywne, Prosiaku, ale niestety nie nadają się do wyprowadzania na spacer. Co innego chomik. Takiego chomika możesz wsadzić do kieszeni i wszędzie ze sobą zabrać. Dziadek znalazłby miejsce dla takiego wypierdka w swoim małym mieszkanku. Przynajmniej przestanie narzekać, że siedzi sam w domu i się nudzi.

Yuuri zastanawiał się od niechcenia, czy jego imiennik dostrzega słabą stronę swojego genialnego planu. A mianowicie – czy bierze pod uwagę dłuższe odwiedziny u dziadka i spotkanie rzeczonego chomika ze swoją własną – równie _milusią_ i _przyjacielską,_ jak właściciel – kocicą. Ciekawe, kto wygrałby starcie? Być może gryzoń zostałby pożarty… a być może, tak jak Budda, odgryzłby drapieżnikowi kawałek futra (zdjęcia były tak nieapetyczne, że nawet Phichit nie miał odwagi wrzucić ich do sieci - co _zdecydowanie_ o czymś świadczyło).

\- Poproszę potem twojego kumpla „Instagram zamiast mózgu", by polecił mi jakiś agresywny gatunek. – mruknął do siebie Jurij – A, i dopiszę dziadkowi, by pamiętał, żeby przed wyjściem z domu zabrać inhalator. Żeby w razie napierdalanki miał jak złapać oddech. Ech, z jego pamięcią jest ostatnio coraz gorzej. Zrobił się jeszcze bardziej zapominalski niż twoja upierdliwa druga połowa.

W tym momencie „upierdliwa druga połowa" Katsukiego wykonała kolejny upierdliwy telefon, Japończyk po raz kolejny zignorował upierdliwe brzęczenie, a Lodowy Tygrys Rosji uznał, że dzienny limit upierdliwości został przekroczony.

\- Nie chciałem nic mówić, Prosiaku, - zaczął, krzyżując ramiona i posyłając imiennikowi zrezygnowane spojrzenie – ale to zaczyna ocierać się o emocjonalny sadyzm. Chcesz, by z nerwów powyrywał sobie wszystkie włosy i rzeczywiście wyłysiał?

\- O-o-oczywiście, że nie! – Yuuri zaczerwienił się.

\- No to oddzwoń do tego męczącego kurwiszona, bo nie da nam obu spokoju!

\- N-n-nie mogę! Nie… nie wiem, co mu powiem.

\- Noż kurwa mać, jak nic zaraz zacznie dobijać się do mnie!

Telefon z obudową w panterkę sekundę później poinformował właściciela o nadejściu nowej wiadomości. Nastolatek przewrócił oczami.

\- No i, kurwa, pięknie! Zostanę prorokiem…

Palec młodego Rosjanina przez jakiś czas wściekle atakował ekran smartfona. Po wpisaniu odpowiedzi, Jurij jeszcze raz obrzucił wiadomość od Viktora pełnym obrzydzenia spojrzeniem, po czym kliknął „wyślij".

Japończyk przełknął ślinę. Z takiej odległości nie był w stanie rozszyfrować długich rzędów cyrylicy.

\- Co ci napisał?

\- Nie powiem.

\- Co mu odpisałeś?

\- Nie powiem.

\- Yurio, proszę…

Nastolatek parsknął cicho.

\- Po prostu zwięźle dałem mu do zrozumienia, że wszystko jest w porządku. – burknął z pewną dozą łagodności – Sądzę, że przez pewien czas nie będzie zawracał nam dupy. Ale to tylko tymczasowe rozwiązanie. Chyba o tym wiesz… prawda, Katsudon? Wiesz, że nie możesz bez przerwy uciekać?

Spoczywające na stole dłonie Katsukiego zaczęły drżeć. Palce wskazujące kręciły wokół siebie nerwowe kółka.

\- Uważasz… - Yuuri zaczął, nie patrząc na imiennika – Uważasz, że powinienem mu powiedzieć? No wiesz... o...

Westchnienie.

\- A ty, Prosiaku? Uważasz, że powinieneś mu powiedzieć?

Pytanie zostało zadane powoli i łagodnie. Japończyk zupełnie się go nie spodziewał. Nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć! Co prawda po zwierzeniu się przyjacielowi uporządkował część swoich uczuć… ale nadal była cała masa rzeczy, których nie był pewien. A w jego sercu nadal czaił się ten dziwny, trudny do zdefiniowania strach.

\- Ja… _nie chcę_ o niczym mu mówić. – Katsuki wyszeptał, nie podnosząc wzroku.

Ponowne westchnienie.

\- Nie takie było pytanie. Nie pytałem, czy chcesz. Pytałem, czy powinieneś. Wyciąganie drzazgi nigdy nie jest przyjemne. Ale fakt, że się tego _nie chce,_ nie oznacza, że _nie powinno_ się tego zrobić.

Katsuki szarpnął głową do góry i wbił w rozmówcę zszokowany wzrok. Nagle wróciły do niego wcześniejsze słowa narzeczonego:

 _Yuuri, proszę cię…_ _Gdy ktoś ma w sobie drzazgę, nie może pozwolić jej siedzieć w środku. Trzeba ją natychmiast wyciągnąć._

Japończyk próbował sobie przypomnieć, co wtedy odpowiedział. To chyba było coś w stylu:

 _Bardzo ładna metafora, panie trenerze, ale traci pan czas._

A potem jeszcze:

 _To nie tak, że to, co się stało, odbije się na najbliższych zawodach, więc byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś skończył te pieprzone analizy psychologiczne._

Kiedy to mówił był taki wściekły… teraz jednak odczuwał jedynie wstyd. Jak mógł powiedzieć Viktorowi coś tak okropnego? Dlaczego zachował się w ten sposób wobec mężczyzny, który go kochał? Wobec mężczyzny, który ewidentnie… rozpaczliwie usiłował mu _pomóc_? Czemu Yuuri powiedział coś takiego? I dlaczego _teraz_ nie potrafił sobie tego przypomnieć?

Drzazga… Yurio również o niej wspomniał. Czy to dlatego że myślał w podobny sposób, co Viktor? Czy po prostu _słyszał_ tę część kłótni i _celowo_ postanowił do niej nawiązać?

\- Tak jak wcześniej mówiłem, zrobisz, co zechcesz. – odezwał się młody Rosjanin – Ale powiem ci, jak to wygląda z mojego punktu widzenia. No więc… wiem, że przegrywanie kłótni jest kurewsko nieprzyjemne i że w związku powinno się dążyć do tego… jak to się, kurwa, nazywało? Aha, kompromisu. Ale w tej sytuacji to niemożliwe, więc jeden z was będzie musiał po prostu zgiąć łeb i przyznać drugiemu rację. I nie mówię tego ze złośliwości, albo dlatego że trzymam czyjąś stronę, ale uważam, że tym kimś… powinieneś być ty.

 _Boże, on ma rację._ – uświadomił sobie Yuuri – _Jest tylko jedno właściwe rozwiązanie. Ja... powinienem…_

Nastolatek westchnął.

– Powiem więcej, Katsudon. Sądzę, że na tym etapie nawet _ty sam_ zdajesz sobie sprawę, że powinieneś opowiedzieć o wszystkim Viktorowi. Już wcześniej miałeś ku temu całą masę powodów. A teraz, kiedy trochę ochłonąłeś i zrozumiałeś, że ktoś inny też… uch… że nie jesteś jedyną osoba, której zrobiono podobne świństwo… uuuuch, no wiesz, cholera, o co mi chodzi! W każdym bądź razie, padłeś ofiarą klasycznego przykładu zazdrości i skurwysyństwa, a Viktor jako twój trener ORAZ najważniejsza osoba w twoim życiu absolutnie powinien o tym wiedzieć! Ale to akurat już rozumiesz. Tym, czego jeszcze NIE rozumiesz, jest powód, dla którego tak rozpaczliwie próbujesz wszystko przed nim zataić. Jednak ja, po wysłuchaniu całej tej opowieści… wydaje mi się, że rozumiem.

 _On… rozumie?_

Ostatni wniosek młodego Rosjanina definitywnie był strzałem w dziesiątkę. Yuuri rzeczywiście nie wiedział, dlaczego aż tak zależało mu, by utrzymać całą sprawę w sekrecie przed Viktorem. Nie rozumiał tego, jednak miał dziwne przeczucie, że odpowiedź była bardzo blisko. Otarł się o nią, jeszcze zanim zaczął zwierzać się Jurijowi.

„Nie chcę stracić w oczach mojego narzeczonego, który jest czuły, utalentowany i w ogóle najcudowniejszy na świecie."

Niby TO była odpowiedź. A mimo to czegoś jej brakowało. Jakiegoś bardzo istotnego szczegółu. Tylko jakiego?

\- Jak to leciało? – rozmyślania Japończyka przerwał głos Jurija - „Gdyby Viktor wiedział, co się stało, gardziłby tobą"? To było coś w tym stylu, prawda? I właśnie w tym tkwi cały problem, Katsudon. To właśnie jest ta… drzazga, kołek, żądło, czy inna cholera, która w tobie siedzi. To przeklęte zdanie, które lata temu powiedział ci ten amerykański popieprzeniec nadal miesza ci we łbie! I to ono sprawia, że siedzisz tu teraz ze mną… zmuszając mnie, bym robił za rosyjską Matkę Teresę, a obaj wiemy, że się, kurwa, do tego nie nadaję… siedzisz tu ze mną, zamiast zrobić to, co powinieneś, czyli pobiec do gogusiowatego skansenu łyżwiarstwa, obsmarkać mu koszulę za sto euro, wyjaśnić, że zły futbolista zrobił ci bubu i w związku z tym żądasz tygodnia śniadań do łóżka, masaży, przytulasów, wylewnych poematów i w ogóle zdwojonych porcji miłości dla Wieprzowiny.

Mina nastolatka aż prosiła się o podpis: „wkurwia mnie, że muszę ci tłumaczyć tak _oczywiste_ rzeczy, co za masakra, zaraz się porzygam, ale co mi tam, i tak nikt nie widzi, więc raz w życiu mogę być miły".

\- Zakończenie tej historii, rzecz jasna, nie jest takie, że Viktor wzdryga się z obrzydzeniem i oświadcza, że nie chce cię znać. – burknął młody Rosjanin, czerwieniąc się i odwracając wzrok – Zakończenie tej historii jest takie, że ten pacan obejmuje cię tak mocno, że prawie pękają ci żebra, następnie SPEŁNIA wszystkie żądania, które przed chwilą wymieniłem i przy okazji biegnie poszukać kałacha, by zatrzelić kanalię, która zrobiła jego Prosiaczkowi tak wielką krzywdę.

Policzki Japończyka przybrały barwę dzikiego różu.

 _Bardzo miłe potencjalne zakończenie._ – pomyślał, pocierając skórę pod uchem – _O wiele fajniejsze, niż te wszystkie czarne scenariusze, które wymyślałem zaraz po tamtym niefortunnym Skate America…_

Pięść Jurija nieoczekiwanie przygrzmociła w stół i Katsuki wydał z siebie przerażony pisk.

\- Kurwa, po tym wszystkim, co mi powiedziałeś, nawet JA postrzelałbym do amerykańskiej szumowiny z kałacha. – z grymasem na twarzy fuknął nastolatek – A ja nawet nie jestem twoim durnym narzeczonym! To powinno dać Ci do myślenia… No więc jak, Katsudon? Dotarło?!

\- Eee…

\- Świetnie. No to łap za telefon i dzwoń do rozkapryszonego adonisa!

Lodowy Tygrys złapał smarfron z obudową w pudle i wcisnął go swojemu imiennikowi. Minęło kilkanaście sekund, a Yuuri ani drgnął.

\- Na co jeszcze czekasz? – zniecierpliwionym tonem rzucił nastolatek – Byłem pewien, że wszystko już zakumałeś. Słuchaj, jeśli nadal się martwisz, to powiem ci coś jeszcze. Viktor może nie wie o tym, co ci się przytrafiło, ale wie o tym, co przytrafiło się _mnie._ I _zapewniam_ cię, że nigdy mi z tego powodu nie dokuczał. Ciebie _tym bardziej_ nie skrytykuje. A więc? Chyba nie masz już żadnych wątpliwości?

Katsuki w dalszym ciągu nie wykonał ruchu. Jego imiennik zacisnął zęby.

Nagle Jurij wstał z krzesła, podszedł do Japończyka, po czym złapał za kołnierz jego swetra i dość agresywnie pociągnął w dół.

\- HEJ! – jak można było się spodziewać, Yuuri wpadł w panikę – C-co… co ty wyrabiasz?!

\- Co to jest? – warknął Rosjanin, wskazując na małą czerwoną plamkę na obojczyku kolegi.

\- Yurio… c-c-co ty…

\- Pytam cię, _co to jest_?

\- M-m-malinka.

\- No dobrze. Kto ci ją zrobił?

\- P-p-przecież wiesz, kto…

\- Pewnie, że, cholera, wiem. Ale chcę, żebyś to powiedział.

\- Yurio, po co właściwie…

\- No już, gadaj!

\- V… Viktor.

Nastolatek puścił materiał i zamiast tego złapał Japończyka za nadgarstek.

\- A to? – spytał, wskazując na mały złoty krążek.

\- Pierścionek zaręczynowy.

\- Okej. Kto ci go założył?

\- Viktor.

Katsukiemu została podstawiona pod nos komórka z otwartą stroną na Facebooku.

\- A to? – warknał Jurij.

\- Wydarzenie, które założył Phichit.

\- Dotyczące czego?

\- Nadchodzącego ślubu.

\- Czyjego ślubu?

\- M-m-mojego i Viktora.

Wydawszy z siebie wkurzone syknięcie, Jurij wrócił na miejsce.

\- Na co ty jeszcze, do diabła, czekasz? Aż Viktor wytatuuje sobie na dupie „kocham japońskiego prosiaka"?! Nie, chwila. Nawet _gdyby_ coś takiego zrobił, ty nadal niczego byś nie zakumał. Rozumiem, że nie jesteś zbyt pewny siebie, ale, cholera, są jakieś granice! Jeżeli masz jeszcze jakiś powód, dla którego nie chcesz zadzwonić do tego gamonia, to, do diaska, powiedz wprost!

\- Nie mam żadnego dodatkowego powodu. Było tak, jak powiedziałeś. Martwiłem się słowami Jacka.

\- A ja przed chwilą wykazałem ci, że to tylko wymysły popapranego psychicznie kutasa! Czego JESZCZE nie rozumiesz?!

\- Wszystko rozumiem. Ja tylko…

\- Ty tylko… CO?

Yuuri zawahał się. Jego następne słowa raczej nie spodobają się Plisetskyemu. Z całą pewnością nie spodobają mu się _ani trochę._

\- Słuchaj, bo… tak sobie pomyślałem…

\- Taaaak?

Pod wpływem podejrzliwego spojrzenia imiennika, Japończyk przełknął ślinę. Czy ten nastolatek miał jakiś koci instynkt, czy jak? Zupełnie jakby przeczuwał, co Katsuki zamierzał zrobić.

\- A gdybym tak… powiedział o wszystkim Viktorowi, ale trochę… eee… zmodyfikował część historii?

\- Zmodyfikował? – Jurij powtórzył, unosząc brwi.

Katsuki przytaknął.

\- Gdybym na przykład… zmienił tę część, w której Jack pokazał mi sfałszowany artykuł? W końcu mógł mi powiedzieć coś zupełnie innego! Na przykład… eee… że mój tata miał wypadek? Albo… albo… że zdechł mój pies! Właściwie to przed tamtym okropnym finałem Grand Prix mój pies _rzeczywiście_ umarł, a, jak doskonale wiesz, nie pojechałem zbyt dobrze… pojechałem fatalnie, więc… więc mamy namacalny dowód, że mógłbym zawalić program z powodu psa! A wtedy…

\- KATSUDON!

Tłumaczenie wywodu Yuuriego Katsukiego na język Jurija Plisetskyego:

„Chociaż powiedziałem ci o tych wszystkich okropnościach, które mi się przydarzyły i wspólnie ustaliliśmy, co powinienem zrobić, koniec końców zamierzam powiedzieć Viktorowi, ale wpleść w to niewielkie kłamstewko, czytaj pójść na łatwiznę, czytaj stchórzyć."

Pod wpływem lodowatego spojrzenia jednego z najlepszych łyżwiarzy w Rosji, Japończykowi zatrzęsły się kolana.

\- Katsudon… - zaczął Jurij.

Był to ton, którego używał, gdy zamierzał powiedzieć coś w stylu:

„Katsudon, zaraz ci wpierdolę."

„Katsudon, jutro pozamiatam tobą lód."

„Katsudon, ty pieprzona cioto, jak śmiałeś schrzanić tamtego Salchowa?!"

Teraz też nie zostawił na imienniku suchej nitki.

\- Katsudon… albo zaczniesz mówić z sensem, albo wezmę tą słomkę, wepchnę ci ją w dupę i za pomocą kolonoskopii sprawdzę, czy Viktor nie zaraził cię jakąś odmianą bezrozumnego bełkotu.

\- Iiiiik!

\- Nie iikuj mi tutaj, bo to ci w niczym nie pomoże! Lepiej wytłumacz, co jest nie tak z faktem, że zawaliłeś program _właśnie_ z powodu Viktora. Czy to ma aż takie znaczenie, o kogo się martwiłeś?

\- Nie, nie ma żadnego znaczenia! Dlatego nic się nie stanie, jeśli zamiast prawdy powiem…

\- Katsudon, ja nie żartuję z tą słomką!

\- Okej, OKEJ! Dobra, przepraszam! Bo widzisz, chodzi o to, że…

\- No? O co, cholera, chodzi?

Yuuri wziął głęboki oddech. Miał nadzieję, że nie usłyszy już więcej pogróżek z udziałem słomki. Miał nadzieję, że przyjaciel zrozumie.

\- Kiedy tamto zajście miało miejsce, Viktor był dla mnie obcą osobą. – Katsuki zaczął tłumaczyć zrezygnowanym tonem – Ty zawaliłeś program z powodu dziadka. Z powodu członka rodziny. Kogoś, z kim byłeś blisko. Dlatego nikt nie ma prawa mieć do ciebie pretensji. Natomiast ja… ja zrobiłem coś zupełnie kretyńskiego! Nawet nie znałem Viktora osobiście, a patrząc na jego występy, czułem…

Zacisnął oczy i potrząsnął głową. Nawet teraz, po tylu latach, czuł zażenowanie i wstyd. Wstyd, związany z faktem, że..

\- Byłem jeszcze gorszy, niż twoje fanki, Yurio! – wyrzucił z siebie, zaciskając pięści na kolanach – Kto to słyszał, by psuć jeden z najważniejszych dni w karierze z powodu idola? _Idola!_ Nie przyjaciela, nie członka rodziny, nie ukochanego zwierzątka! Z powodu zwykłego, cholera, idola! Ja… ja go wtedy kochałem, Yurio. Nie tak jak teraz, to jasne… nie w ten sam sposób… ale mimo wszystko kochałem go! Sam do końca nie wiem, dlaczego! Wtedy nawet _nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy!_ Za każdym razem, gdy to sobie przypominam, to… to… to było zwyczajnie _żałosne._ Byłem jak jakaś… jakaś zadurzona nastolatka! Nie umiem… po prostu _nie potrafię_ wyobrazić sobie, jak przyznaję się Viktorowi do czegoś takiego! Umarłbym ze wstydu! Kocham go za to, że jest sobą… nie chcę, by pomyślał, że jestem taki sam jak rzesze jego fanów. Nie chcę, by pomyślał, że marzyłem o nim, tylko dlatego że jest genialnym łyżwiarzem… Znaczy się… To prawda, marzyłem o nim wiele razy, ale… to były tylko głupie fantazje i… kretyńskie mrzonki… a raz nawet… raz nawet powiedział coś dziennikarzom, a ja, głupi wyobraziłem sobie, że powiedział to _tylko do mnie._ Że powiedział to, żeby pomóc mi się pozbierać… po tym, co się stało. Ten wywiad zmienił moje życie…

\- Hę? – zainteresował się Yurio – Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz! O jakim wywiadzie mowa? Co takiego powiedział Viktor?

Na twarzy Japończyka zagościł rozmarzony uśmiech. Yuuri na moment zapomniał o wstydzie i zagłębił się we wspomnieniu.

\- Viktor powiedział coś, dzięki czemu zrozumiałem, dlaczego nie powinienem się poddać.

 **NOTKA KOŃCOWA**

 ***.*.* Kilka ciekawostek *.*.***

 **\- Język babci Rodrigo to Nahuatl.  
\- Film, który oglądał Rodrigo to "Szyfry Wojny" (swoją drogą, bardzo polecam!)  
\- Program dowolny Yuuriego był inspirowany programem Yuzuru Hanyu. Jeżeli chcecie wiedzieć, o który program chodzi, wpiszcie na youtube "Yuzuru Hanyu GPF 2011".**

 **A ja jestem ciekawa...**

 **... czy już się domyślacie, od kogo Jack dostał po mordzie ;) ?**


	5. Rozdział 5 - Dawno temu w Moskwie

**Dawno temu w Detroit**

 **Rozdział 5 – Dawno temu w Moskwie**

W pralni centrum handlowego Detroit siedział pewien podejrzany typ. Jeżeli - tak jak podejrzewała większość otoczenia - wspomniany typ był bandziorem i należał do jakiegoś gangu, to koledzy kryminaliści bez wątpienia powinni nadać mu ksywkę „Jeżyk". Wszystkie elementy powierzchowności faceta błagały o taki właśnie pseudonim. Po pierwsze - czarne, sterczące na wszystkie strony, włosy. Po drugie - kolczyki w kształcie kolców. Po trzecie – ozdobiona ćwiekami skórzana kurtka. A na koniec – T-shirt z obrazkiem (no nie uwierzycie!) przedstawiającym prawdziwego jeża z uroczo ułożonym na igłach jabłuszkiem.

Jeżyk, proszę państwa. Koleś _zdecydowanie_ był Jeżykiem. W świecie zwierząt mało które stworzenie miało ochotę na bliższą znajomość z jeżem. A pojawienie się jeża na polanie zwykle wywoływało masowy popłoch. W świecie ludzi, rzecz jasna, wydarzyło się coś podobnego – przybycie podejrzanego typa natychmiast zniszczyło sielankową atmosferę pralni.

W dużym skrócie: w poczekalni znajdowały się dwie długie ławki. Od pojawienia się Jeżyka, na jednej non stop dochodziło do jakiś przepychanek. Biznesmeni byli agresywnie strącani na podłogę przez matki z dziećmi, matki z dziećmi traciły miejsce na rzecz zrzędliwych staruszek, potem zrzędliwe staruszki odbierały swoje ubrania, biznesmeni ponownie siadali i wojna wybuchała od nowa.

Nikomu nawet nie przeszło przez myśl, by zbliżyć się do świecącej pustkami ławki numer dwa. _Nikt_ nie miał dość odwagi, by usiąść obok Jeżyka. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż do pralni wmaszerował z gracją pewien srebrnowłosy elegancik. Ów przystojniak z wypucowanymi trzewikami, wyregulowanymi brwiami i koszulą za sto euro, jak gdyby nigdy nic oddał poplamiony płaszcz, wziął numerek, przycupnął obok naszpikowanego igłami chuligana, a nawet rzucił doń pogodne „cześć"!

Viktor Nikiforov zawsze przyciągał sporo uwagi. Tym razem jednak stał się obiektem zainteresowania z trochę innych powodów, co zwykle. Ludzie nie gapili się na niego, dlatego że był pięciokrotnym Mistrzem Świata, najseksowniejszym sportowcem, żywą legendą, itepe itede. Gapili się na niego, ponieważ usiadł w pralni obok kolesia, który wyglądał, jakby dopiero co został wypuszczony z więzienia. Sam legendarny łyżwiarz oczywiście kompletnie nie rozumiał, skąd to całe poruszenie…

Należało powiedzieć to wprost: Viktor był stworzeniem nieco różniącym się od reszty społeczeństwa. Jego odmienność manifestowała się między innymi w fakcie, że w ogóle nie obawiał się gangstero-podobnych dziwolągów. Jeśli już, gangstero-podobne dziwolągi obawiały się jego. Tak jak tamta para motocyklistów, która niegdyś uciekła przed nim z parkingu. Jego dwunastoletnie ja bardzo to wtedy przeżyło („Ale dlaczego uciekli, Yakov?! Ja przecież tylko zaproponowałem, że pomaluję im paznokcie! Co ja robię nie tak? Dlaczego nikt mnie nie luuuubiiii?!").

Jeżyk również nie wydawał się rosyjskiej legendzie łyżwiarstwa groźny. Ba, w normalnych okolicznościach, Vitya pewnie by do niego zagadał.

W normalnych okolicznościach, to znaczy takich, w których nie zamartwiał się na śmierć o swojego japońskiego narzeczonego.

Gdyby oczy mogły strzelać laserami, Viktor właśnie przepaliłby telefon wrokiem. Trzy razy… dzwonił do Yuuriego już _trzy razy_ , a ten uparciuch w dalszym ciągu nie odbierał! Nie przejmując się ortografią i interpunkcją, były Mistrz Świata wystukał miłości swojego życia wiadomość:

 _Yuuri chce tylko bys wiedzial ze jestem totalnie wkurzony i nawet nie mysl ze wykrecisz się od tej rozmowy!_

Właśnie tak! Co on sobie myśli, by ignorować telefony od narzeczonego?! Viktor nie znosił, gdy _ktokolwiek_ ignorował jego telefony. A co dopiero Yuuri Katsuki – jego eros, agape, prywatne słoneczko, książę z bajki, bogini na lodzie i wszystkie fantazje erotyczne w jednym!

Dosyć tego dobrego! Czas pokazać temu… tej… tej _Katsudon fatale_ , kto w tym związku nosi spodnie! Viktor wprowadzi dożywotni zakaz kotlecików wieprzowych, a wtedy spanikowany Yuuri wszystko mu wyśpiewa! Dokładnie tak! Jak nic, wszystko mu wyśpiewa!

Wszystko mu wyśpiewa, albo… ogłasi strajk i powie, że już nie będzie dla Viktora gotował. Ani sprzątał. Przestanie chodzić po domu w samej bieliźnie. Nie będzie już wiązał Viktorowi krawata, mył mu plecków w wannie, ani dawał buzi na dobranoc. A co jeśli (O Boże, Buddo, Mojżeszu!) oświadczy, że koniec z seksem i wykopie narzeczonego na kanapę?!

Po skroni pięciokrotnego Mistrza Świata spłynęła kropelka potu. Viktor błyskawicznie skasował tekst i napisał nowy. _Dziesięć razy_ sprawdził ortografię i interpunkcję, by jego „pedancik po anglistyce" nie miał do czego się przyczepić:

 _Kochanie, chciałem tylko, żebyś wiedział, że nie jestem na ciebie zły. Jak nie chcesz, nie musisz nic mi mówić._

No, no… Viktor pochodził w przysłowiowych spodniach całe dziesięć sekund. Brawo! Czyżby nowy rekord?

A tak na serio… Prosiaczek musi przede wszystkim poczuć się bezpiecznie! Ważne, by zrozumiał, jak bardzo kochany. No bo przecież jest kochany - najbardziej na świecie! Uch, samo przypominanie sobie tych przerażonych, zapłakanych, brązowych oczu przyprawiało Viktora o palpitacje serca. Powinien przede wszystkim dać Yuuriemu do zrozumienia, że wszystko między nimi w porządku. Tego tylko brakowało, by ten myślący za dużo histeryk ubzdurał sobie coś, tak jak w Barcelonie…

Już lepiej, by trener dał mu spokój. Yuuri nie musi nic mówić, jeśli nie chce. Właśnie tak! Grunt to miłość, zaufanie i cierpliwość! I zero przymusu!

Ale czy rzeczywiście… nie było przymusu?

Viktor zagryzł dolną wargę. Jeśli napisze ukochanemu coś takiego, to będzie… to będzie kłamstwo. On i Yuuri mieli sobie nawzajem wiele do zarzucenia, ale niezależnie od okoliczności zawsze mogli liczyć na jedno: szczerość. To była ich żelazna zasada. Owszem, zdarzało się, że jeden z nich - ze strachu, wstydu albo niepewności - przemilczał coś przed drugim… ale, pomijając drobne oszustwa typu „tak, kochanie, pozmywałem naczynia" albo „nie, kochanie, nie mam twoich nagich zdjęć w telefonie", umowa dotycząca szczerości była traktowana bardzo poważnie.

Również w tej sprawie Viktor powinien być wobec Yuuriego szczery. Nie mógł udawać, że nie było mu przykro, bo, cholera, było mu przykro i to nie tylko dlatego, że ukochany nie chciał mu powiedzieć, co się stało!Przede wszystkim były Mistrz Świata umierał ze strachu, bo wyobraźnia podsuwała mu coraz gorsze scenariusze - od kontuzji po gwałt! Do diabła, jeśli każdy z tych scenariuszy równał się jednemu wyrwanemu włosowi, to po dwudziestu minutach Viktor będzie zupełnie łysy (Juraczka zeszcza się z uciechy, noż kurwa jego mać!).

Legendarny łyżwiarz nie zamierzał zamartwiać się w nieskończoność (ani tym bardziej dawać Plisetskyemu satysfakcji). MUSIAŁ wiedzieć, co się naprawdę stało.

Ze zdeterminowaną miną, skasował wiadomość i napisał nową:

 _Yuuri, jak mi powiesz, co się wydarzyło siedem lat temu, będę zmywał naczynia przez cały miesiąc._

Uff, zrobił to! Dał swojemu prosiaczkowi _pisemną_ deklarację wykonywania obowiązków domowych. Czymże byłaby miłość bez poświęceń? A niech tylko Yuuri spróbuje po tym wszystkim powiedzieć, że Viktor go nie kocha! Miesiąc użerania się z naczyniami… miesiąc! Manicure za pięć tysięcy rubli szlag trafi! Ale nie… zaraz! Przecież mieli zmywarkę. To może Viktor powinien zaproponować pranie?

A co jeśli próba przekupstwa nie zostanie dobrze odebrana? A co jeśli Yuuri pomyśli, że jego narzeczony nie podchodzi do sprawy poważnie? Strajk, odmowa gotowania, wielki foch i zero seksu?

Viktor wzdrygnął się. No cóż… nie musiał wiedzieć wszystkiego _natychmiast_. Najpierw wypadałoby pogodzić się z Yuurim. A ten niczego mu nie powie, dopóki się nie uspokoi.

Rosyjski trener zastanowił się chwilę, po czym skasował tekst i zastąpił go lepszym:

 _Katsudon na zgodę?_

To powinno trochę ostudzić łasego na wieprzowinę Japończyka. Albo go zirytować. Jak na to nie patrzeć, to TEŻ wyglądało na próbę przekupstwa. Strajk, odmowa gotowania, wielki foch i zero seksu?

Coraz bardziej skołowany, Viktor wymyślił kolejną wiadomość:

 _Seks na zgodę?_

Prosiaczek na pewno rozczuli się, gdy to przeczyta… albo uzna, że narzeczonemu tylko jedno w głowie. Strajk, odmowa gotowania, wielki foch i…ech… zero seksu!

Genialnemu łyżwiarzowi kończyły się pomysły.

A może… a może powinien po prostu napisać:

 _Kocham cię._

Serce Viktora wydało kilka niespokojnych drgnięć. Bardzo chciał wysłać narzeczonemu te dwa krótkie słowa. Nawet… nawet nie po to, by coś osiągnąć! Choćby tylko po to, by to powiedzieć.

Problem w tym, że w tej konkretnej sytuacji „kocham cię" mogłoby zostać zinterpretowane na milion różnych sposobów. A poza tym, jeżeli po czymś takim Yuuri nie odpisałby, ani nie oddzwonił, serce Viktora prawdopodobnie pękłoby z rozpaczy.

Ktoś powinien zamieścić następujący wpis w Wikipedii:

Viktor Nikiforov – pięciokrotny mistrz świata, genialny choreograf, utalentowany łyżwiarz. I przy okazji - tchórz. A przynajmniej, gdy w grę wchodziły uczucia do Yuuriego Katsukiego.

Jedna z dłoni Rosjanina zakryła twarz, a druga mocniej ścisnęła telefon. Po przełknięciu guli w gardle, Viktor odgarnął włosy z czoła i po raz czwarty (wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że robił to już czwarty raz!) wybrał numer Yuuriego.

 _Proszę cię, odbierz._ – wyszeptał w myślach – _Nie chcę wysyłać ci SMSów, a potem zamartwiać się, że źle coś zinterpretujesz. Odbierz i porozmawiajmy. Obiecuję, że nie będę naciskał. Nie chcę o nic cię wypytywać. Chcę tylko powiedzieć… że cię kocham._

Po kilkunastu przygnębiających „Bip-bip!" włączyła się poczta głosowa:

\- Hej, tu Katsuki Yuuri! Zostaw wiadomość, na pewno oddzwonię!

Wzrok Rosjanina zawędrował w dół. Niebieskie oczy były pełne smutku.

 _Kłamczuch! Wcale nie oddzwonisz. Jesteś okrutny, wiesz o tym?_

Wzdychając, Viktor postanowił napisać do Jurija. Do narzeczonego w końcu nie mógł się dodzwonić, a _musiał_ sprawdzić, czy wszystko było w porządku.

Wybuchowy nastolatek figurował na liście kontaktów pod nazwą „Kiciuś Plisetsky".

 _Yurio, jak wygląda sytuacja?_ – palce rosyjskiego mistrza z wprawą biegały po dotykowej klawiaturze smartfona – _Czy Yuuri dobrze się czuje? Przestał płakać? W razie czego przytul go, dobrze?_

Odpowiedź przyszła po dwudziestu sekundach.

Kiciuś Plisetsky: _Spierdalaj._

Aha.

Legendarny łyżwiarz odetchnął z ulgą. Gdyby Katsuki podcinał sobie żyły, jego imiennik z całą pewnością odpisałby coś innego niż „spierdalaj".

 _Juraczka, jakiś ty dzisiaj wylewny._ – ze wzruszeniem pomyślał Viktor – _Zwykle wysyłasz mi emotikon ze środkowym palcem, a tym razem chciało ci się wpisać aż dziesięć liter i jeden znak! Uważaj, bo jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że się przejmujesz._

Do czego to dochodziło! Żeby Plisetsky pisał do Nikiforova tak _długie_ SMSy…

\- Te, ziom?

Rosjanin zamrugał. Przez sekundę… dosłownie sekundę był przekonany, że Jurij teleportował się do pralni! W końcu nikt oprócz tego smarkacza nie zwracał się do Viktora z takim lekceważeniem.

Po chwili jednak legendarny łyżwiarz zdał sobie sprawę, że tym, który się do niego odezwał nie był Lodowy Tygrys, tylko… Jeżyk. Głos faceta brzmiał nieco opryskliwie, ale czarne oczy wydawały sie całkiem uprzejme.

\- Nie żebym cię oceniał, czy coś… ale moja laska ma dokładnie taką samą minę jak ty, kiedy ma okres.

Viktor parsknął śmiechem. Komentarz gościa wydał mu się _przeuoroczy._

\- Masz rację. – zgodził się - Gdybym był laską a Yuuri moim facetem, pewnie rzeczywiście miałbym teraz okres. Z nerwów.

\- Aż tak źle, ziom?

\- Mhm.

Przez jakiś czas siedzieli w milczeniu.

\- Ej, a taYuuri… - zagaił znowu Jeżyk - To twoja laska, tak?

\- Narzeczona. – poprawił go Viktor – Japonka.

\- Aha. No i co z nią nie tak?

Srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz pomyślał o wszystkich chwilach niepewności Yuuriego… o jego napadach paniki… o wyskakujących nie wiadomo skąd problemach, których nikt poza samym Katsukim nie był wstanie zrozumieć. Viktor uznał, że tłumaczenie tego wszystkiego byłoby zbyt skomplikowane, więc postanowił posłużyć się metaforą:

\- Ma okres. – rzucił, wzruszając ramionami.

Jeżyk wzdrygnął się.

\- Uch, no to słabo, ziom. – pokrzepiająco poklepał łyżwiarza po ramieniu - Ale wiesz, stary… to normalna sprawa. Trzeba z tym żyć. A biorąc pod uwagę, że zdarza się regularnie, powinieneś się już przyzwyczaić, nie?

\- Problem w tym, że jej zdarza się zupełnie z nienacka.

\- Z nienacka?

\- Ano… Czasem nie ma okresu nawet przez kilka miesięcy. Ale potem coś się dzieje, albo ja coś powiem i nagle dostaje. Tak zupełnie znienacka! A ja nigdy nie czuję się przygotowany…

Czarnowłosy jegomość autentycznie się przejął.

\- Kurde, ziom, to brzmi poważnie! Może idź z nią do ginekologa czy coś?

Viktor wyobraził sobie, jak zabiera Yuuriego do pewnej _przesympatycznej_ Pani Ginekolog w Petersburgu.

\- To byłoby dosyć zabawne. – zdecydował - Ale nie sądzę, żeby coś dało…

\- To może psycholog? Albo, no nie wiem, ziom… jakiś terapeuta?

Kiedy godzinę temu się kłócili, Katsuki dość agresywnie dał narzeczonemu do zrozumienia, co myśli o analizach psychologicznych. Viktor wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie.

\- Gdybym coś takiego zaproponował, mógłbym zacząć pakować manatki.

\- Jezu, aż tak?! Cholera, ziom… jak taka z niej megiera, to może zwyczajnie się z nią rozstań?

Na twarzy rosyjskiego mistrza pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

\- Nie ma szans. Nie zostawię jej tylko dlatego, że czasem miewa chwile niepewności. No bo wiesz…

W tym momencie łyżwiarz uniósł dłoń, by pokazać rozmówcy lśniącą złotą obrączkę.

\- … to nie jest jakaś przelotna miłosna. To związek na całe życie.

Jeżyk wybałuszył oczy.

\- A niech mnie, facet! Dopiero się zaręczyliście, a ona już cię zaobrączkowała?! Uch, twarda z niej sztuka…

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. – Viktor wyszeptał z czułością.

Jeżyk pokręcił głową.

\- Wpadłeś po uszy, co koleś?

\- Aż tak to widać?

\- Ano. To oczywiste, ziom. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że z ciebie rasowy pantoflarz.

\- Pantoflarz?

Viktor gwałtownie się wyprostował. Kurde, Yakov powiedział mu coś podobnego! A Juraczka…

 _To, że ty go posuwasz, a nie na odwrót, jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy!_ – w głowie legendarnego łyżwiarza zabrzmiał znudzony głos Plisetskyego – _Każdy, kto na was spojrzy, dojdzie do tego samego wniosku: to Prosiak w tym związku nosi spodnie!_

A zatem Viktor… był pantoflarzem?

\- No raczej. – burknął Jeżyk - Wystarczy na ciebie spojrzeć, kolo. Nosisz wdzianko od Dolce Gabbany, a mimo to siedzisz w tej podrzędnej pralni z miną zbitego szczeniaczka. Od razu widać, że laska posłała cię do kąta.

 _O Boże… a więc kiciusiowaty smarkacz miał rację! Nawet obcy ludzie to widzą!_

\- Już ja się napatrzyłem na takich jak ty. – ciągnął czarnowłosy jegomość - Pewnie gdybyś mógł, wykupiłbyś tej swojej księżniczce całe to Centrum Handlowe, a jej i tak to nie wystarcza. Nie cierpię takich lasek! Tak nadęte i zapatrzone w siebie, że aż chce się rzygać!

Srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz natychmiast zapomniał o zranionym ego i pośpieszył bronić honoru ukochanego.

\- Yuuri wcale nie jest zapatrzony w siebie! W-wręcz… wręcz przeciwnie.

Jeżyk uniósł brwi. Miał wzrok pod tytułem „powiedz mi coś więcej".

Viktor wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Cały problem w tym, że on jest bardzo _niepewny siebie_! – wyrzucił z siebie, energicznie gestykulując – No bo, na przykład stoi przed lustrem i mamrocze do siebie „jestem gruby, jestem gruby". No to mówię mu: „Nie, misiaczku, nie jesteś. Wyglądasz zajebiście, nawet gdy jesteś trochę puszysty". I co? Myślisz, że to rozumie? Oczywiście, że nie! Od razu rzuca się i ma do mnie pretensje, bo powiedziałem, że jest „puszysty". Jak on może myśleć, że mówię coś takiego ze złośliwości? Gdy trochę utyje, ma takie _fantastyczne_ pośladki! No po prostu kosmos! Robią się jak takie dwa słodkie pączusie… no mówię ci, dzieło sztuki! Raz cyknąłem mu fotkę, gdy spał i zapisałem sobie w telefonie, by mieć na czarną godzinę. No bo muszę coś mieć, w razie gdybym musiał wyjechać gdzieś bez niego. Wiesz, jaką awanturę mi zrobił, gdy się dowiedział? Darł się na mnie przez godzinę! Nawet pies ze strachu uciekł pod łóżko… A wiesz kto mnie wydał? Wiesz, kto nakablował na mnie Yuuriemu? Oczywiście przeklęty _Kiciuś Plisetsky!_ Skąd ten smarkacz w ogóle wie, co ja mam w telefonie? Znaczy się… _no dobra,_ raz chwaliłem się Chrisowi, że mam takie zdjęcie, ale mu go NIE POKAZAŁEM! Nikomu nie pokazałbym tego zdjęcia, okej? Zrobiłem je wyłącznie dla własnego użytku! No ale oczywiście ten durny bachor _dopowiedział sobie coś_ i od razu poleciał do Yuuriego, przeklęty mały donosiciel! Bo w ogóle Kiciuś Plisetsky to w naszym związku osobny problem… Yuuri zawsze bierze jego stronę. ZAWSZE! Dlaczego bierze stronę tego dzieciaka, skoro to JA jestem jego narzeczonym?!

Przybrawszy jedną z najbardzej dramatycznych póz, legendarny łyżwiarz zaczął przedrzeźniać ukochanego:

\- „On jest tylko dzieckiem, Viktor! Dajesz mu zły przykład, Viktor! Przestań mu dokuczać, Viktor! Idź go przeproś, Viktor! Jesteś od niego starszy, Viktor!"

Rosjanin zdążył już zapomnieć, że był w miejcu publicznym. Z noskiem zadartym jak u małego dziecka, zaczął uderzać się piąstkami w kolana.

\- Między mną i Jurą jest _tylko_ dwanaście lat różnicy! – zawył, posyłając Jeżykowi rozżalone spojrzenie – Dlaczego jemu wszystko wolno, a mnie prawie nic?! To niesprawiedliwe! Wiesz, co Yuuri ostatnio zrobił? Wiesz?! Popatrzył na tego bachora jak na jakiegoś, cholera, _Jezuska_ w kołysce i powiedział mu: „och, Yurio, dziękuję, że zrobiłeś dla mnie takie pyszne pierożki". MNIE nigdy czegoś takie nie powiedział! Gdy ugotowałem mu Strogonova, nawet go _nie spróbował!_ Makkachinowi też nie pozwolił wylizać garnka. Zatkał nos, wylał wszystko do kibla i zabronił mi zbliżać się do kuchni. Jak on mógł?! PRZECIEŻ TAK SIĘ STARAŁEM!

Dysząc, Viktor uświadomił sobie, że… o kurde!... chyba mimo wszystko trochę się zagalopował. Zamierzał wspomnieć tylko o niepewności Yuuriego, a nawet nie zauważył, gdy powiedział o… no, o tym wszystkim. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Jeżyk uznał go za psychola.

O dziwo jednak, czarnowłosy miłośnik igieł nie wyglądał na jakoś specjalnie zszokowanego. Kręcąc głową, wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnienie.

\- Wiesz, ziom… nie obraź się, ale to zupełnie normalne problemy. Większość kolesi ma podobne kłopoty ze swoimi laskami.

Były Mistrz Świata zamrugał. Nie wiedział, jakiego komentarza się spodziewał, ale z całą pewnością _nie takiego!_ Swoją drogą, czy ten koleś nie zauważył, że Viktor zaczął mówić o narzeczonym używając rodzaju męskiego? Czy też… zauważył to, ale postanowił zignorować?

\- I jeszcze na dodatek ma ten swój wielki sekret, który powiedział swojemu najlepszemu kumplowi, a nie mnie! – łyżwiarz mruknął do siebie.

Jeżyk westchnął po raz drugi.

\- Ponownie, stary… to zupełnie nor-ma-lne. Laski często mają problemy, o których wolą opowiadać przyjaciółeczkom, zamiast narzeczonym.

\- Yuuri nie jest kobietą, ale facetem!

\- Nie ma znaczenia, ziom. Jego dusza jest laską, więc zachowuje się jak laska. A przynajmniej tak wnioskuję, na podstawie tego, co mi powiedziałeś…

 _Yyyyy… okej?_

Viktorowi odebrało mowę. Im dłużej rozmawiał z Jeżykiem, tym bardziej zaczynał gościa lubić. Kurde… może ten podejrzanie wyglądający typ był w rzeczywistości _bardzo mądrym facetem?_ To, co mówił, miało sporo sensu. A już na pewno miało więcej sensu, niż płaczliwe wywody pięciokrotnego Mistrza Świata.

\- W sumie… - Viktor zaczął niepewnie – może coś w tym jest?

Jeżyk skinął głową.

\- Mniejsza o to, czy laska czy facet. Chyba problem nie tkwi w jego humorach, co? A raczej w tej… niepewności siebie? O to się poprztykaliście, tak? Dobrze mówię, ziom?

Rosjanin nachmurzył się. Nie był pewien, czy zwierzenie się obcemu facetowi cokolwiek mu da, ale z drugiej strony… czy miał coś do stracenia? Co najwyżej reputację i dobre imię. No ale, cytując Yakova, i tak miał te dwie rzeczy „totalnie w dupie".

Rzuciwszy okiem na trzymany w ręku numerek „107"… i wyświetlony na telebimie numerek „22", Viktor podjął decyzję. Zastanawianie się, dlaczego aż tylu ludzi postanowiło w tym samym czasie zrobić pranie, nic mu nie da. A jeśli opowie Jeżykowi o kłótni z Yuurim, to nie tylko w inteligentny sposób spożytkuje czas, ale może i otrzyma jakąś sensowną radę? Zwłaszcza, że czarnowłosy jegomość okazał się tak interesującą i oryginalną personą. Viktor lubił takich ludzi. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy zaczął opowiadać o wcześniejszej sprzeczce.

Wkrótce okazało się, że decyzja był trafna. Co prawda rosyjski łyżwiarz nie wiedział jeszcze, jaki komentarz usłyszy od nowego znajomego ale… czegokolwiek by nie usłyszał, i tak dobrze zrobił, wracając pamięcią do rozmowy z ukochanym. Dzięki temu mógł spojrzeć na wszystko z dystansu i dostrzec rzeczy, z których nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy.

Na przykład - fakt, że popełnił dokładnie ten sam błąd, co kiedyś w Chinach. Zamiast po prostu „być przy Yuurim" i zaczekać, aż Japończyk oswoi się z perspektywą rozmowy, Viktor osaczył biedaka i próbował natychmiast rozwiązać problem (gratulacje - ze znajomości własnego narzeczonego uczeń Nikiforov otrzymuje dwóję z minusem).

Potem, gdy padło racjonalnie brzmiące „dobrze wiesz, jak łatwo się z kimś pokłócić, gdy jesteś wykończony i głodny", Rosjanin… no… próbował w pokojowy sposób skończyć temat, ale oczywiście mu nie wyszło (prośba o wyznaczenie terminu to był fatalny pomysł – ocena dostateczna).

Jeśli chodzi o rozmowę dotyczącą incydentu z jego własnej przeszłości, Viktor chyba zrobił wszystko, jak trzeba (do wszystkiego się przyznał, więc należy mu się piątka).

Danie Yuuriemu do zrozumienia, że nie musi radzić sobie ze wszystkim sam, z całą pewnością było dobrym posunięciem (hm… jednak trochę za słabo rozbudował ten wątek i nie przytulił ukochanego – powiedzmy, że czwóra).

Szkoda, że na sam koniec Viktor wszystko spierdolił. Nie ma to jak zakończyć kłótnię subtelnym pokazem zazdrości (pała, Proszę Pana! Wielka tłusta PAŁA!).

Po zakończeniu opowieści, były Mistrz Świata czuł się mocno zawstydzony. Jedynym pocieszeniem była dla niego świadomość, że Yuuri dostałby z tego sprawdzianu jeszcze więcej niedostatecznych. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że Viktor powinien poprawić część swoich ocen. Za niektóre trzeba będzie nawet przeprosić… chociażby za tę dwóję z minusem, no i oczywiście za „tłustą pałę".

Yuuri, rzecz jasna, też będzie musiał przeprosić.

 _Ja to przynajmniej używałem zgrabnych metafor,_ \- wzdychając, pomyślał Rosjanin – _więc dostałbym dodatkowe punkty za komponenty. Natomiast występ Prosiaczka był kompletnie do bani! Nie dokręcił żadnego ze swoich argumentów! Już ja sobie z nim porozmawiam, gdy się pogodzimy… skoro zamierza się ze mną kłócić, niech to przynajmniej będzie kłótnia na wysokim poziomie! Nie może wciąż wygrywać tą samą, sprawdzoną metodą, czyli bonusem w drugiej części programu, bo na sam koniec się poryczał. Nawet jeśli zadziałało. Nawet jeśli miałem przez to ochotę paść na kolana i błagać o wybaczenie…_

Ech, to naprawdę nie fair! Przecież _to Viktor_ miał w tym konflikcie rację.

No ale… to były jego subiektywne uczucia. Ktoś z zewnątrz mógł ocenić sytuację zupełnie inaczej. Były Mistrz Świata z niecierpliwością czekał na reakcję rozmócy.

\- Kurde, stary. – odezwał się w końcu Jeżyk - To brzmiało cholernie poważnie. Słuchaj, wyraźnie jesteś tym wszystkim zestresowany, więc… może pójdziemy za róg i dam ci skręta, co? Mam w kieszeni trochę towaru.

Viktor zachichotał. Jego pierwszym skojarzeniem była myśl, że ten facet i Yuuri mieli jedną wspólną cechę – nieustannie go zaskakiwali.

\- Dzięki, ale nie. – uniesieniem dłoni podziękował za propozycję - Ja i bez narkotyków zachowuję się, jakbym był na haju. Sporo osób mi to mówi.

\- Kurde… ale że na haju i to za darmo! Niech to, zazdroszczę ci, ziom! Też bym tak chciał.

\- Uwierz mi, nie chciałbyś.

W tym momencie wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. W jednej chwili Rosjanin myślał o swoim narzeczonym, a w drugiej… skojarzył komentarz Jeżyka z fragmentem niefortunnej kłótni i zaczął mówić.

\- Nie chciałbyś być taki jak ja.

To nie tak, że _chciał_ mówić. To hamulec trzymający w ryzach pociąg z głęboko zakopanymi uczuciami… hamulec, którego istnienia Viktor nawet nie podejrzewał, na moment zawiesił się i przestał działać.

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, ja lubię siebie. Może i jestem trochę inny niż wszyscy, ale nie narzekam. Nie przeszkadza mi to, serio. Tak naprawdę ta sytuacja sporo plusów. Pięć razy byłem Mistrzem Świata i w ogóle… Z tym, że…

Tamte słowa, które powiedział Yuuri:

 _No tak, w końcu dla ciebie to bułka z masłem!_ _Co to dla ciebie, strzelić sobie rekordzik świata na kacu? Pewnie zwycięstwo przychodziło ci zbyt łatwo, więc popiłeś sobie przed zawodami, żeby trochę podnieść poprzeczkę._

Tamtym słowom czegoś brakowało. A konkretniej – zdania, które powiedział Jeżyk:

 _Też bym tak chciał._

Yuuri również mógłby to powiedzieć. Powiedziałby to, gdyby miał ku temu okazję. Czy raczej… gdyby nie był wychowanym według ścisłych zasad Japończykiem.

Yuuri i Jeżyk nie tylko zaskakiwali Viktora. Jeszcze jedną rzecz mieli wspólną – zazdrość. Obaj czegoś mu zazdrościli. Zarówno zupełnie obcy facet… jak i narzeczony Rosjanina, miłość jego życia… obaj zazdrościli mu czegoś, o czym wcale nie mieli pojęcia!

\- … ludzie często zakładają, że skoro jestem geniuszem, który wygrał wszystko, co się da, to nie miewam chwili słabości. – były Mistrz wyznał ponurym tonem – Ludzie patrzą na mnie i widzą szczęśliwca, który doskonale wie, czego chce… który nie musi zmagać się z problemami zwykłych śmiertelników. Patrzą na mnie i sądzą, że moja droga zawsze była łatwa i przyjemna, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości… było zupełnie inaczej. Zanim poznałem Yuuriego, miałem mnóstwo fatalnych momentów. Zdarzało się, że leżałem na kanapie przytulony do mojego psa i miałem ochotę płakać bez powodu. Zdarzało się, że stałem ze złotym medalem na środku lodowiska i zadawałem sobie pytanie „co ja tu właściwie robię?".

Jeżyk położył Viktorowi dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Więc czemu mu tego nie powiesz?

Rosjanin gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy je zamknął. Wcale nie planował tego robić. Podobnie, jak nie planował powiedzieć Jeżykowi o tych wszystkich uczuciach. A teraz Jeżyk chciał, by Viktor…

\- Mam… - łyżwiarz zaczął niepewnie – Mam to powiedzieć…

\- No wiesz, temu twojemu… jak mu tam było? – czarnowłosy mężczyzna próbował przypomnieć sobie imię - Yuuriemu. Może on właśnie potrzebuje coś takiego od ciebie usłyszeć? Znaczy się, nie znam faceta, więc nie wiem, co mu chodzi po głowie, ale… Może gdyby usłyszał o paru twoich słabościach, łatwiej by mu było przyznać się do własnych?

Viktor przełknął ślinę.

 _Każdy ma coś, czego może nie chcieć powiedzieć!_ – krzyknął mu w głowie głos ukochanego - _N-nawet ty!_

Może Jeżyk miał rację? Może Yuuri rzeczywiście _właśnie tego potrzebował?_ Ale z drugiej strony…

 _Już i tak wiem więcej, niż chciałem. Wiem, że nawaliłeś się przed zawodami i że kogoś uderzyłeś._

Spoczywające na kolanach dłonie Rosjanina zacisnęły się na materiale spodni.

\- To mogłoby zadziałać. – przyznał Viktor - Chociaż… nie wiem, czy jest już gotowy, by poznać mnie od tej strony. Gdy chciałem mu się dzisiaj wytłumaczyć z pewnego zdarzenia, powiedział, że nie chce niczego wiedzieć o mojej mrocznej przeszłości.

\- Hm… może to dlatego że na codzień mu się nie zwierzasz?

Co? Co? Co? Dlatego że...

\- Ciężko, by koleś chciał cię wysłuchać, gdy wie, że odsłaniasz się przed nim, _tylko po to_ , by coś od niego dostać. – z zamyślonym wzrokiem Jeżyk pocierał sobie kark - Bo wiesz, ziom, mam wrażenie, że o to ci chodziło. Gdy opowiadałeś mi o tej waszej kłótni… wtedy, gdy rzuciłeś, że nie masz przed nim tajemnic, byłeś po prostu gotów powiedzieć mu _cokolwiek,_ byleby tylko się złamał. ALE, gdyby spytał cię o to samo w innej sytuacji, mógłbyś już nie być taki znowu skory do zwierzeń. Znaczy się… nie znam cię, więc mogę się mylić, ale tak właśnie to odbieram. Jeśli nie mam racji, to sorki i zwracam honor.

O, cho-le-ra.

Czy ta jedyna piątka, którą Viktor dostał za kłótnię z Yuurim rzeczywiście była uzasadniona? A może wcale na nią nie zasłużył?

Rosjanin wbił wzrok w sufit.

Hm… zastanówmy się… kiedy ostatnio Pan Nikiforov powiedział Panu Katsukiemu coś o sobie? Ale w sensie - coś bardzo osobistego i głębokiego. No cóż, ciężko stwierdzić, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Pan Katsuki zwykle o podobne rzeczy _nie pytał._ No ALE gdyby Pan Katsuki zapytał, to Pan Nikiforov oczywiście bardzo chętnie… ależ oczywiście, pytaj, o co chcesz, Yuuri! Pan Nikiforov nie mówił, bo Pan Katsuki nie pytał. I tyle!

Ale zaraz… czemu Viktor miał wrażenie, że w jego rozumowaniu był jakiś błąd? Aha. Być może chodziło o to, że…

Pan Nikiforov to bezwstydny, nieznający granic przyzwoitości szatan, pakujący się trenerowi do łóżka, proponujący obcym ludziom malowanie paznokci, gawędzący w pralni z podejrzanym typem, obmacujący narzeczonego przy każdej możliwej okazji i gotowy na absolutnie wszystko, by poznać zawartość komórki wspomnianego narzeczonego, a także sekrety jego szafy, wszystkie zdjęcia z dzieciństwa, oceny z Podstawówki, etcetera, etcetera. Niech ktoś wyda książkę „Tajemnicze życie Yuuriego" – Viktor pierwszy pobiegnie kupić.

Natomiast Pan Katsuki to grzeczny i ułożony Japończyk, nauczony przez mamusię szacunku dla prywatności innych. Gdyby pojawiła się książka „Tajemnicze życie Viktora", Yuuri by ją przeczytał… ale najpierw poszedłby do narzeczonego po zgodę na piśmie.

Jeśli wiesz, że ktoś sam z siebie nie zapyta cię o coś bardo ważnego _,_ to czy powinieneś poruszyć temat? Czy też milczeć, mając świadomość, że _i tak się z tego wywiniesz?_

Viktor złapał się za głowę.

\- Sam już nie wiem. Widzę, że masz rację i może rzeczywiście powinienem częściej zwierzać się Yuuriemu, ale… ale to nie dlatego, że mu nie ufam! Po prostu jestem z nim tak szczęśliwy, że nie mam czasu myśleć o przeszłości. Nie rozmawiam z nim o tym, bo nie czuję takiej potrzeby. Przeszłość to przeszłość. Stało się i tyle. Rzecz w tym, że Yuuri… że on… jest inny. On nie potrafi tak łatwo zostawić przeszłości za sobą. Niby to rozumiem, ale nadal nie potrafię mu pomóc. Tak bardzo… tak rozpaczliwie chciałbym móc mu pomóc, ale nie wiem, jak!

Czarnowłosy jegomość zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Może… spróbuj to zrobić, bazując na własnych doświadczeniach?

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Mówiłeś, że miałeś wcześniej jakiś wielki kryzys. Ale z niego wyszedłeś, tak? Skoro kiedyś poradziłeś sobie z własnym kryzysem, to może wykorzystaj tamtą metodę by pomóc Yuuriemu? No dalej, ziom! Pogłówkuj trochę. Kiedy ostatnio byłeś w jakimś superwielkim dołku?

\- Hm… jakieś siedem lat temu.

Jeżyk skinął głowę.

\- No! To jak sobie wtedy poradziłeś?

\- Dałem jednemu facetowi po mordzie.

Chyba usłyszała to połowa pralni. Co najmniej dwunastu ludzi jednocześnie wydało głośne „Yyyyyyyy?!".

Nowy kolega Viktora również trochę się wystarszył. Czy Rosjaninowi tylko się zdawało, czy odległość między nimi na ławce zrobiła się dwa razy większa?

\- Yyyy…. okej? – Jeżyk nerwowo przełknął ślinę - T-to… to trochę zaskakujące, ziom. Znaczy wiesz, nie chciałem niczego zakładać, ale… ehehe… no wiesz, taki _elegancik_ , jak ty… te strannie zaczesane włoski i w ogóle… nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto… A tak w ogóle to zawsze rozwiązujesz problemy w ten sposób? Dając innym po mordzie?

\- Nie, to był wyjątkowy przypadek. To… to długa historia.

Miłośnik igieł zerknął najpierw na telebim, a potem na zgromadzony w poczekalni tłum.

\- To nie tak, że szybko stąd wyjdziemy, ziom! – parsknął.

\- Okeeej! A zatem o wszystkim ci opowiem. Hm… od czego by tu zacząć…

 **Moskwa, jakieś 7 lat temu**

Całą grozę i potęgę osoby Yakova Feltsmana dało się ująć w jednym zdaniu:

Otóż, Viktor Nikiforov wiedział z wiarygodnego źródła, że Yakov Felstman był jedną z dziesięciu osób w kraju, które mogły pokazać środkowy palec Ministrowi Sportu i nie trafić za to do pierdla.

A to w potężnej Rosji było osiągnięciem wielkim. Oj, wielkim.

Natomiast siłę i wyjątkowość osoby Viktora Nikiforova dało się ująć w trzech zdaniach:

Przynajmniej jedna czwarta Europy z wiarygodnego źródła wiedziała, że Viktor Nikiforov _na trzeźwo_ powiedział do Yakova Felstmana „kocham cię", następnie cmoknął Yakova w policzek i nie dostał za to po mordzie.

Reprezentacja Rosji w łyżwiarstwie figurowym z wiarygodnego źródła wiedziała, że Viktor Nikiforov usłyszał od _trzeźwego_ Yakova Feltsmana, że „przyzwoicie pojechał program krótki", „ładnie wylądował salchowa" i „nawet dał radę nie spierdolić piruetu" (tylko raz na całą karierę usłyszał tyle komplementów – szkoda, że nikt nie miał kamery).

Natomiast była żona Yakova Feltsmana, Lilia Baranovkaya, z wiarygodnego źródła wiedziała, że trzeźwy Viktor widział trzeźwego Yakova nago, że Viktor słyszał, jak Yakov śpiewał pod prysznicem, że Viktor rozpoznał piosenkę „Hit me baby one more time" autorstwa Britney Spears, że Viktor to nagrał, że Viktor zaśmiał się trochę za głośno, że Yakov wiedział, że Viktor wiedział i (uwaga!) Viktor to _przeżył!_

A to w potężnej Rosji były osiągnięcia na miarę olimpijskiego złota. _Co najmniej!_

 **Detroit, obecnie**

\- Yyy, ziom? Ty jesteś pewien, że nic nie brałeś?

\- Jestem pewien.

\- A mógłbyś opowiadać to tak jakby… normalniej? Nie prosiłem o baśń Andersena w wersji bez cenzury.

Viktor przepraszająco wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wybacz. Chciałem ci po prostu wytłumaczyć, jak wyglądała moja relacja z trenerem. Bardzo ważne dla kontekstu całej historii jest, żebyś wiedział, jak cudownie przerażającą postacią jest Yakov i że ja jestem jedyną osobą, która może sobie na tak wiele pozwolić w jego towarzystwie. No ale, do rzeczy…

 **Moskwa, jakieś 7 lat temu**

To był Rostelecom Cup. Wieczór przed programem dowolnym solistów. Wszystko zaczęło się w hotelu, gdzie nocowała reprezentacja Rosji. Viktor Nikiforov diabelnie się nudził i w tej chwili zmierzał w stronę jedynego miejsca, które o ósmej wieczorem mogło mu dostarczyć odpowiedniej dawki adrenaliny.

Zagadka: dokąd udał się Viktor Nikiforov w poszukiwaniu lekarstwa na nudę?

Puk! Puk!

\- Nie wchodzić! – dobiegło warknięcie ze środka – Jestem zajęty!

Odpowiedź: do pokoju Yakova Feltsmana.

No cóż, był ubezpieczony.

Słynny rosyjski trener zdążył już przywdziać ulubioną pasiatą piżamę i teraz leżał na łóżku z laptopem na kolanach. Na widok srebrnowłosego wychowanka skrzywił się, jakby do pokoju wleciała wielka irytująca mucha. Mucha, na którą nie miał dość dużej packi…

\- Mam ci kupić aparat słuchowy?! – warknął, czerwony ze złości – A może naoglądałeś się tylu durnych francuskich kreskówek, że całkowicie zapomniałeś rosyjskiego?! Czego _nie zrozumiałeś,_ gdy mówiłem „nie wchodzić"?!

\- Yakov, nudzę się.

Pół sekundy. Dokładnie tyle trwał błysk strachu w oczach Yakova Feltsmana. Przez pół sekundy Yakov miał minę, jakby zamierzał teraz, natychmiast, wybiec z tego pokoju, z tego hotelu (z tego kraju?) i zacząć budować schron anty-atomowy. Ktoś inny przegapiłby te pół sekundy. Ale nie Viktor.

Srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz uśmiechnął się i z rączkami niewinnie zaplecionymi za plecami ruszył w stronę łóżka. Trener obserwował go ze zwężonymi oczami i zmarszczonym nosem – wyglądał jak stary kocur, gotowy w razie ataku bronić legowiska. Na tę myśl, młodszy z mężczyzn westchnął.

\- Nudzę się. – powtórzył rozżalonym tonem.

\- Wracaj do siebie, Vitya.

\- Ale ja się nudzę.

\- I co z tego?

\- Yakov, nuuuudzęęęę sięęę!

\- Nie. Mój. Problem.

\- Ale, Yakov, przecież jestes moim trenerem! Zaopieeeekuuuuj się mną!

\- NOŻ, DO KURWY NĘDZY! Definicja słowa „trener" nie brzmi „niańka z wysokimi kwalifikacjami"! Wynoś się z mojego pokoju, bo sam cię stąd wykopię!

Uch, ostro! Na nieszczęście dla Feltsmana, Viktor doskonale wiedział, że nie zostanie wykopany z pokoju – na coś takiego trzeba sobie było _zapracować._ Gdy Yakov już posadził tyłek na wygodnym materacyku, to nie zamierzał wstawać w sytuacji innej niż walący się sufit. ALBO jeden z wychowanków robiący coś wybitnie niewłaściwego.

Stanie nad łóżkiem i zgrywanie rozwydrzonego bachora jeszcze nie było „wybitnie niewłaściwe" – co najwyżej lekko wkurwiające. Viktor zastanowił się od niechcenia, ile czasu minie, zanim zmusi trenera do ruszenia czterech liter. Rekord wynosił cztery minuty.

Chociaż dzisiaj… celowanie w rekord chyba nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem. Młody łyżwiarz nie po to opuścił swój pokój, by w ekspresowym tempie do niego wrócić. Jak nieprawdopodobnie by to nie brzmiało, naprawdę łaknął teraz obecności innej istoty ludzkiej.

Już miał zaproponować Feltsmanowi grę w karty, gdy jego wzrok przykuła spoczywająca na nocnej szafce szklaneczka. Przezroczysty płyn wyglądał _bardzo_ obiecująco.

\- Oooo! A cóż to, Yakov? Pijemy sobie wódeczkę przed snem?

\- Nie.

\- Nie? A zatem jakiś inny truneczek? Mogę spróbować?

\- Nie, kurwa, nie możesz.

 _Ach… te słowa!_ \- Viktor pomyślał z czułością - _„Nie możesz"!_

Oficjalna wersja Biblii: Wąż nakazał Ewie zjeść jabłko. I Ewa zjadła.

Biblia według Viktora: Yakov Feltsman wprowadził zakaz jedzenia jabłek. Po godzinie na drzewie nie było ani jednego owoca.

Nie wahając się ani chwili, młody grzesznik porwał szklankę z szafki.

\- Słuchaj, Yakov… jeśli powiesz mi, co to jest, rozważę odłożenie tego na miejsce.

\- To zwykła woda, Vitya. I na twoim miejscu bym tego nie pił.

Szklanka zawędrowała w stronę ust.

\- Ostrzegam cię po raz ostatni. Nie pij tego.

Usta dotknęły szlanki.

\- Vitya, odłóż to.

Viktor wziął łyk i poczuł… rozczarowanie.

\- Kurde, to rzeczywiście zwykła woda. Po co ci ona? Popijasz tym leki?

\- Nie, wkładam tam na noc sztuczną szczękę.

Łyżwiarz był akurat w trakcie połykania drugiej porcji – słysząc słowa trenera, gwałtownie wypuścił z ust gejzer wody. Nawet argentyńska lama nie powstydziłaby się tak widowiskowego splunięcia.

\- Zafajdałeś mi laptopa! – Yakov sięgnął po chusteczkę i zaczął energicznie wycierać ekran.

\- No wiesz? – Viktor posłał mu pełne pretensji spojrzenie – Mogłeś mi powiedzieć wcześniej!

\- A co by to, cholera, dało?! Ty NIGDY mnie nie słuchasz! Nawet gdybym ci powiedział, że w środku jest arszenik, to i tak byś… CO TY, KURWA WYRABIASZ?! To jednoosobowe łóżko! Sam ledwo się tutaj mieszczę, a co dopiero z tobą! Natychmiast złaź!

Pięta Feltsmana wściekle atakowała biodro wychowanka. Niestety, mimo wysiłków, intruz nie dawał zepchnąć się na podłogę. Viktor wtulił policzek w bark trenera.

\- Przepraszam, że zalałem ci laptopa. – wyszeptał, trzepocząc długimi rzęsami – I że wypiłem ci wodę do przechowywania protezy. Wybaczysz mi?

\- Zabieraj łeb! Te twoje dwumetrowe kudły włażą mi do oczu…

\- Wcale nie są dwumetrowe. Sięgają mi do bioder.

\- Wszystko jedno. Mógłbyś je wreszcie ściąć…

\- Yakov, nie gniewaj się. No nie bądź taki. Wybaczysz mi?

\- Tak, do diaska, wybaczam ci, tylko idź już do…

\- Ooooooch, Yakov! Poprzytulajmy się na zgodę!

Encyklopedia według Viktora:

„Przytulić się" – przyszpilić ofiarę do łóżka, używając własnych kończyn jako dzikich pnączy. Następnie mocno pocierać łebkiem szyję nieszczęśnika, bo przecież właśnie tak robią kotki, pieski i inne słodkie zwierzątka.

Z wyrazem rezygnacji, Felstman przycisnął sobie dłoń do czoła.

\- Vitya… ja _naprawdę_ jestem bardzo zajęty.

Palec srebrnowłosego łyżwiarza z fascynacją badał wgłębienie Yakovowej koszuli. Viktor miał fantazję ułańską, by potajemnie zgolić trenerowi część włosów na klacie. Tak, aby to, co zostało, ułożyło się w kształt serducha.

 _Zrobię tak, gdy skończę karierę._ – postanowił – _Kiedy ręce i nogi nie będą mi już do niczego potrzebne…_

Na razie zadowolił się wyrwaniem pojedynczego włoska. Yakov trzasnął go za to po łapach.

\- Vitya, ja mówię poważnie. – mruknął zmęczonym tonem - Mam mnóstwo roboty.

Odpowiedziało mu ciche skomlenie. Spojrzenie Feltsmana nieco złagodniało, a jego irytacja powoli zmieniała się w przygnębienie. Surowy trener miał minę faceta, który musiał poinformować psa, że nie zabierze go ze sobą na spacer.

\- Vitya… rozumiem, jak bardzo _nie cierpisz_ być sam, ale tym razem nie mogę pójść ci na rękę. Znajomy informatyk zrobił mi wielką przysługę i chcę rzucić okiem na to, co mi wysłał. Jutro jedziesz program dowolny i będzie za dużo zamieszania. Mam problem, którym chcę się zająć dzisiaj. Dlatego…

\- Zajmij się tym w Petersburgu. Przecież możesz zająć się tym w Petersburgu, prawda?

\- Mogę, ale tego nie zrobię. Mam swoje plany. Nie zamierzam zmieniać ich, tylko dlatego że masz jeden ze swoich odpałów.

\- Nie miewam odpałów.

\- Nie, wcale.

\- Zapomnij o swoich planach. Planowanie jest do bani.

\- Do diaska, ta rozmowa do niczego nie prowadzi! Co mam zrobić, żebyś dał mi spokój?!

Srebrna czupryna poderwała się do góry, a niebieskie oczy zalśniły entuzjazmem.

\- Dam ci spokój, jeśli przez chwilę się mną zajmiesz! – Viktor obiecał, puszczając trenerowi oko – Po prostu chciałbym jakoś się zrelaksować przed pójściem spać. Nie zajmę ci dużo czasu, obiecuję! Możemy po prostu… no… zrobić coś fajnego! Pomalujmy sobie paznokcie!

\- Oczywiście. – wycedził Yakov – Już biegnę do byłej żony pożyczać lakier.

\- Czy to znaczy „tak"?

\- To znaczy „chyba, kurwa, ocipiałeś"!

Srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz nie zamierzał dać za wygraną.

\- Zróbmy coś fajnego! – powtórzył - Zamówmy Ministrowi Sportu striptiz do pokoju.

Feltsman cały się najeżył.

\- Co, może mam jeszcze robić tej kanalii przysługę?! – ryknął, posyłając wychowankowi oburzone spojrzenie.

\- Spokojna głowa, Yakov. Zamówimy mu facetów. Turków. On nienawidzi Turków.

To nieco uspokoiło starszego z Rosjan i chyba nawet… wzbudziło jego zainteresowanie? Viktor uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. Doskonale znał słabe punkty trenera – łącznie z tym, który dotyczył legendarnego Ministra Sportu. Viktor wiedział, jak bardzo Yakov nienawidził faceta i jak bardzo Yakov był wkurwiony, że wspomniany facet przyjechał na Rostelecom Cup („Jeszcze gnida ma czelność rezerowować ten sam hotel, co my!" – Feltsman warczał po zameldowaniu).

Przez jeden, krótki, bezcenny moment trener miał minę, jakby zamierzał pochwalić plan wychowanka. Po chwili jednak zreflektował się.

\- Skąd… skąd ty w ogóle wiesz, czego on nie lubi?! - wypalił oskarżycielskim tonem.

\- Z Fejsa.

\- Zabroniłem ci używać Fejsa.

\- Mam dwadzieścia dwa lata. Jestem dorosły. Mogę robić, co chce.

\- Jak jesteś dorosły, to następnym razem sam się smaruj nawilżaczem po spaleniu sobie dupy na plaży dla naturystów!

No, to już był tekst poniżej pasa!

Jeden raz w życiu Viktor wybrał się na plażę dla naturystów. Jeden jedyny raz! No i co? Dupa.

Dosłownie i w przenośni. Nie dość, że nikogo na tej plaży nie spotkał… nikogo!... to jeszcze spalił sobie na słońcu tyłek. I nawet nie przyłapał go na tym żaden przystojny paparazzi. Noż, cholera, jak na złość!

Co jest nie tak z tymi ludźmi? Dlaczego… dlaczego za każdym razem, gdy Viktor się _nudził_ , świat musiał występować przeciwko niemu? Żeby stał sobie nagi i samiuteńki na plaży dla naturystów i tylko stary dobry Yakov miał dość współczucia, by posmarować go nawilżaczem! To takie… podłe i smutne.

Feltsman będzie musiał zapłacić za przypomnienie wychowankowi o tej bolesnej przygodzie.

\- Możesz gadać, jak to nie lubisz Facebooka…- Viktor zaczął, wpatrując się w swoje paznokcie - a ja i tak wiem, że masz sekretne konto i że lajkujesz wszystkie hejty pod adresem Pana Ministra.

Z ust rosyjskiego trenera wyszedł spanikowany jęk.

\- N-nie mam żadnego sekretnego konta.

\- Owszem, masz. Wiesz, jak mi było przykro, gdy odrzuciłeś moje zaproszenie do grona znajomych?

\- Jak niby mogłem odrzucić zaproszenie, gdy nie mam pierdolonego konta?!

\- Aha. Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Papa Feltsman to nie ty?

Yakov poczerwieniał – ciężko stwierdzić, czy ze wstydu, czy ze złości.

\- NIECH CI BĘDZIE! – kolejnym rykiem prawie rozerwał Viktorowi bębenki - Ta gówniara Babicheva założyła mi konto, chociaż wyraźnie powiedziałem, że sobie tego _nie życzę!_

\- Mhm… ale przeprosiłeś się z Fejsbuczkiem, gdy zdałeś sobie sprawę, że można bez limitu hejtować Pana Ministra.

Feltsman otworzył usta i prawie natychmiast je zamknął. Spojrzał podejrzliwie na wychowanka.

\- Ty też nie figurujesz na Facebooku jako Viktor Nikiforov.

Viktor posłał mu zalotny uśmiech.

\- Codziennie to sprawdzasz, co?

\- Mów natychmiast, jaki masz nick!

\- A co, chcesz poprosić znajomych z mafii, by zablokowali mi konto?

\- Nie mam znajomych w mafii!

\- Jak ty nie masz znajomych w mafii, to ja nie mam konta.

\- Dawaj ten nick, do cholery! Muszę sprawdzić, czy nie robisz niczego podejrzanego.

\- Nic z tego, Papa Feltsman! Za późno! Było dodać mnie do znajomych.

Srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz pokręcił ze politowaniem głową.

 _Biedny Yakov._ – pomyślał – _Wystarczyłoby, aby kliknął w tą malutką ikonkę w prawym górnym rogu i miałby mój nick na talerzu. Zdradziłem się w momencie, gdy wysłałem mu zaproszenie. Ech, seniorzy i technologia…_

Jak się okazało, senior miał swoje własne metody - nie wymagające klikania w malutką ikonkę.

\- Nie to nie! – burknął - Spytam Babichevy! Dam jej namiary na blond przystojniaczka, który wczoraj kręcił się w lobby. Od razu wyśpiewa mi twój nick! Osobiście dopilnuję, by wykasowali ci konto.

Geniusz Nikiforova nie ograniczał się jedynie do łyżwiarstwa. Mistrz Europy pochylił się nad uchem Yakova.

\- Jak tego nie zrobisz, - zaczął, ociekajacym pokusą szeptem - to powiem ci, jakiego nicka ma Pan Minister.

Ach, ach, ach! Warto było powiedzieć to fenomenalne zdanie, choćby tylko po to, by obejrzeć rozgrywający się w oczach Feltsmana dylemat:

Ukarać Viktora czy dopaść Ministra Sportu? Dopaść Ministra Sportu czy ukarać Viktora?

Obowiązek czy przyjemność? Przyjemność czy obowiązek?

Po minucie gapienia się w ekran laptopa i nerwowego bawienia się sygnetem (oraz trzech wyrwanych przez Viktora włosach z klaty, ale Yakov był tak skołowany, że nawet nie zauważył), decyzja została podjęta.

\- No dobra… to… to jaki jest ten jego nick?

 _Ach! –_ Viktor pomyślał z zachwytem – _Jest taki przesłodki, gdy bardzo chce komuś dokopać!_

\- PRZESTAŃ WYSYŁAĆ W MOIM KIERUNKU JAKIEŚ KRETYŃSKIE MYŚLI! Z czego się tak cieszysz?! Jęzor ci wisi, jak u jakiegoś kundla! Wyglądasz, jak własny pudel! Zamiast się wydurniać, dotrzymaj słowa! Obiecałeś mi nick tego kurwiszona!

\- Hacienda Detroit.

\- Ale kretyński nick.

\- Nie to co twój, co nie?

\- Morda! Lepiej mi powiedz, skąd wiesz, że to jego konto.

\- Wejdź na jego tablicę, a sam się przekonasz.

Srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz z niecierpliwością czekał na moment, w którym jego trener otworzy właściwą stronę na Facebooku. Ach, to dopiero będzie przedstawienie! A Viktor miał miejsce w pierwszy rzędzie!

Wpisując hasło podczas logowania, Yakov wpakował głowę wychowanka pod kołdrę. Młodszy z mężczyzn zachichotał.

 _Po tylu latach nadal łudzi się, że nie znam jego hasła…_

Po prawdzie, spora część Petersburskiego Kluby Łyżwiarskiego znała hasło trenera. Możliwości były tylko trzy: rekord świata za program krótki, rekord świata za program dowolny albo rekord świata za ocenę łączną. Feltsman przez połowę życia (a przynajmniej przez całą karierę Viktora) narzekał na swoje problemy z zapamiętywaniem PINów, NIPów i tym podobnych. W końcu, pewnego pięknego dnia, po godzinie modlenia się przed bankomatem, wkurzył się i postanowił od tej pory wymyślać hasła, ograniczając się do trzech doskonale znanych rzędów cyfr. Pytanie – jak do tego wszystkiego doszli jego uczniowie?

\- Żeby przyznać takie wysokie noty za jakiś kretyński program do _samby!_ – Yakov mruknął, głosem pełnym obrzydzenia – Jeśli tamten salchow był dokręcony, to ja jestem carycą Katarzyną!

 _Aha, czyli na Fejsa loguje się notami za dowolny._ – wywnioskował Viktor.

Za każdym razem, gdy Feltsman wpisywał jakieś hasło, _przypominał_ sobie ferelny program i oczywiście go komentował (zazwyczaj niepochlebnie). Powinien dziękować Bogu za tak _mądrych_ i _ułożonych_ wychowanków! Mila, Georgi i Viktor, gdyby tylko chcieli, mogliby wyczyścić trenerowi konto, albo wypowiedzieć wojnę Ministerstwu Sportu. Jak dobrze, że takie grzeczne z nich dzieci! Chociaż… niechęć do podejmowania powyższych działań prawdopodobnie nie wynikała z grzeczności, ale z faktu, że Yakov SAM regularnie czyścił sobie konto (łapówki dla mafii) i wypowiadał wojnę Ministerstwu Sportu (wiadomo – Pan Minister).

A skoro mowa o Ministerstwie Sportu…

\- „Hacienda" pisze się przez samo „h". – Viktor zwrócił uwagę opiekunowi.

\- A skąd, niby, miałem to wiedzieć?! Nie jestem poliglotą, tak jak ty! Uch… no dobra, znalazałem!

Ich oczom nareszcie ukazała się strona Yakovowego Wroga Numer Jeden. Pierwszy post na tablicy wyglądał następująco:

 _Wnuczek poprosił mnie, żebym zabrał go do kina na maraton „Shreka". Powiedziałem, że tego nie zrobię i zamiast tego pokażę mu prawdziwego śmierdzącego ogra ;) ;) ;)_

A pod spodem - zdjęcie Yakova.

Drugi post wyglądał następująco:

 _Czasami czuję się jak zniedołężniały staruch. Potem jednak przypominam sobie, że ktoś inny wygląda znacznie gorzej i od razu mam lepszy humor ^_^_

Ponownie – zdjęcie Yakova.

Trzeci post wyglądał następująco:

 _Wnuczka zapytała mnie, co to jest „impotent". Pokazałem jej ten załącznik :3_

W załączniku (a to niespodzianka) – zdjęcie Yakova.

Srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz zaczął myśleć, że żyłka na skroni trenera już się nie powiększy, ale właśnie wtedy Feltsman zjechał w dół i przeczytał kolejne wpisy.

 _Drużyna futbolowa mojego wnuka przegrała z drużyną z Turcji. Powiedziałem mu: nie przejmuj się, przynajmniej wychowanka twojego dziadka skopała tyłek wychowance Feltsmana._

 _Hacienda Detroit wziął udział w głosowaniu „najgrubszy trener w Rosji". Hacienda Detroit zagłosował: Yakov Feltsman._

 _Hacienda Detroit dołączył do grupy „widziałem Yakova nago i nadal żyję"_ („O Boże, przecież to ja założyłem tą grupę!" – pomyślał Viktor)

 _Hacienda Detroit weźmie udział w wydarzeniu „wyślij Yakovowi zdjęcie swojego gołego tyłka w ramach żartu na Prima Aprilis"_ („Jezu, to TEŻ ja!")

 _Hacienda Detroit zamieścił przedmiot w grupie „Sprzedam/kupię/zamienię rzeczy, które Yakov rozwalił, gdy się wkurwił"_ („Ej, ja tylko chciałem sobie trochę dorobić! Przecież muszę mieć jakieś wyjście awaryjne, w razie gdyby sponsorzy kopnęli mnie w tyłek! Nie sądziłem, że ktokolwiek oprócz mnie zacznie zamieszczać tu przedmioty… zaraz! Czy to jest krzesło?")

TAK, to definitywnie BYŁO krzesło i musiało mieć spore znaczenie, bo to właśnie ono przelało czarę goryczy.

\- PIEPRZONA KANALIA! – ryk Feltsmana musiał być słyszalny w co najmniej pięciu pokojach – JUŻ JA POKAŻĘ TEMU ŁYSEMU SKURWYSYNOWI!

\- Yakov, nie wal pięścią w klawiaturę. Popsujesz sobie laptopa. Swoją drogą, co to za krzesło? Czy ono ma logo Igrzysk?

\- To krzesło, które rozwaliłem w _Kiss and Cry_ , gdy przegrałem na Olimpiadzie z Sam-Wiesz-Kim. – Yakov wyjaśnił zbolałym tonem.

Viktor poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- No już, nie łam się! Przecież na następnej się odegrałeś…

\- CO Z TEGO?! Przegrałem wtedy o włos! O WŁOS! Skąd on w ogóle wziął to krzesło?! I jakim cudem je _poskładał?_ Pociąłem je łyżwą na drobne kawałki! Podobnie jak ten telefon… kto w ogóle go tutaj zamieścił? Jakaś… _Princess Vivi!_ Kto to, u diabła, jest? I skąd miała telefon? Sam przecież widziałeś, Vitya… _na twoich oczach_ wyrzuciłem go przez okno, prosto do kontenera, gdy dowiedziałem się, że Nike nie podpisze kontraktu z Georgim! Znaczy… no dobra, telefon miał obudowę ze szczerego złota, więc ktoś mógł go sobie znaleźć… ale skąd, u licha, wiedział, że to _mój_ telefon?! Dowiem się, kim jest ta cała Princess Vivi i naślę na nią moich znajomych z maf… tfu, z ogólniaka!

\- Y-Y-Yakov… Yakov, ale po co się tak denerwować? – dyskretnie wycierając z czoła kropelki potu, Viktor pogłaskał trenera po nadgarstku – Pamiętaj, że masz nadciśnienie. Musisz bardzo uważać. A poza tym, Princess Vivi to na pewno jakaś zdesperowana pięciolatka z dziadkiem inwalidą i chorym psem. Nie możesz nasyłać mafiozów na niewinne dziecko!

\- Ta, jasne… pięciolatka! Prędzej jakiś żul! Ale masz rację, lepiej nie mścić się na ludziach, którym się w życiu nie układa. Pogadam z administratorem lodowiska. Poproszę, by postawili obok mojego kontenera ochronę i będzie święty spokój.

 _Żegnajcie, dodatkowe zarobki! –_ zapłakała Princess Vivi – _Chociaż nie, zawsze mogę przekupić tych goryli! To będzie jak podatek od wzbogacenia się._

Viktor westchnął głęboko. Zarobki, zarobkami, ale grunt to mieć dobrą zabawę. Może i dobrze, że kontener będzie strzeżony? Zwłaszcza, że o szczerozłotych telefonach dowiedziały się ostatnio prawdziwe żule…

 _Niech lepiej trzymają się z dala od rzeczy MOJEGO trenera._ – młody Mistrz Europy zaborczo objął ramieniem piwny brzuszek Feltsmana – _A nuż któryś znajdzie kartę pamięci i zacznie sprzedawać sekrety Yakova na Ebayu! Właśnie tak, ja po prostu chronię interesy Yakova! Wcale nie mam żadnego popapranego hobby, ja po prostu troszczę się o mojego trenera. A z tymi kartami pamięci to rzeczywiście nie ma żartów… niech już lepiej ograniczy się do wyrzucania szczerozłotych zegarków, w których rozładowała się bateria._

\- Swoją drogą, Yakov… - wzdychając, odezwał się srebrnowłosy przedsiębiorca – mógłbyś zacząć traktować swoje komórki z większym szacunkiem. Ani się obejrzysz, młodzi łyżwiarze wezmą z ciebie przykład i też zaczną rzucać telefonami na prawo i lewo.

\- Na całe szczęście, nie planuję wziąć pod swoje skrzydła żadnego młodego łyżwiarza. – Yakov wzdrygnął się – Mam już wystarczająco problemów z tobą, Babichevą i Popovichem!

\- Hm… a nie mówiłeś ostatnio, że wyłowiłeś na swoim obozie jakiegoś nieprzyzwoicie utalentowanego blondynka?

\- Raczej nieprzyzwoicie _pyskatego_ i _aroganckiego_ blondynka!Gdybym zdecydował się go trenować, musiałbym wykupić sobie karnet u psychiatry i kardiologa!

\- Och, Yakov, nie mów tak… Masz już taką wprawę w radzeniu sobie z trudnymi przypadkami! Chyba jeszcze jeden _ciekawy okaz_ nie zrobiłby ci aż takiej różnicy?

\- Pfft! Też coś, _ciekawy okaz!_ Ależ, kurwa, oczywiście! _Nie wystarczy mi_ , że mam w swojej kolekcji Rudego Casanowę w Spódnicy, Królewnę Jęczybułę i Roszpunkę z ADHD! Dorzucę sobie jeszcze Kicibalerinę ze wścieklizną! No bo co mi, kurwa, szkodzi?!

 _Kicibalerina ze wścieklizną?_ – Viktor pomyślał z zachwytem – _Nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale niech Yakov adoptuje to intrygujące stworzonko!_

Doskonale wiedział, jak zaszczepić w głowie trenera właściwą myśl.

\- Pyskaty, arogancki i nieprzyzwoicie utalentowany blondynek? – zaczął, udając obojętny ton – Niech pomyślę, gdzie ja to już słyszałem? Aha, chyba Pan Minister coś na ten temat wspominał. Mówił, że znalazł jakąś niezwykle rzadką perłę, _przyszłość rosyjskiego łyżwiarstwa._ Twierdził, że o niczym tak nie marzy, jak dodać ten nieoszlifowany diament do swojej kolekcji.

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami wychowanka, Feltsman zacisnął zęby.

\- Niech się ustawi w kolejce! – wycedził, obrzucając profil Haciendy Detroit nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

Srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz pokiwał głową. Nie miał wątpliwości, co się wkrótce stanie. A stanie się to, że jeszcze przed końcem Pucharu Rosji, Yakov przedzwoni do kogo trzeba i zażąda, by przysłano mu Kicibalerinę do Petersburga. Priorytetem. W paczce z różową kokardą.

 _Kiedy będą odpakowywać, koniecznie muszę tam być!_ – zdecydował Viktor.

Jego trener zdawał się chwilowo zapomnieć o „pyskatym blondynku". Po raz czwarty czytał posty znienawidzonego ministra. Szczególnie przeżywał wpis o impotencie („To, że tak jak on, nie naprodukowałem sobie pięciu bachorów i cztery razy tylu wnuków, jeszcze nie znaczy, że jestem impotentem!) oraz Shreku („Ogrem to jest jego żona! No dobra, ja też ożeniłem się z wiedźmą, ale przynajmniej, cholera, ładną! Nie to co ten jego babsztyl z grubym dupskiem! Poza tym, nawet jeśli raz czy dwa zapomniałem się uperfumować, to przynajmniej miałem dość odwagi, by rozwieść się z moją jędzą! Nie będzie mnie wyzywał od ogrów, ten pieprzony tchórz i pantofel!").

Gdy wywody Yakova zaczęły zmierzać w niebezpiecznym kierunku pod tytułem „dlaczego Lilka mnie rzuciła", Viktor uznał, że warto by wrócić do głównego tematu rozmowy.

\- No to jak z tym striptizem? Zamawiamy Turków?

Feltsman zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Nie będzie żadnego striptizu! – warknął, po czym dodał pod nosem – Szkoda tych Turków…

Mistrz Europy pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- No to może poodpisujemy na te wszystkie hejty? – zaproponował pełnym nadziei głosem.

Trener spojrzał na niego spode łba.

\- _O, nie!_ Nie ma takiej opcji, Vitya! Nie dam się wciągnąć w jakiś dziki Facebookowy maraton w przeddzień programu dowolnego! Nadal mam robotę, a ty musisz się wyspać na poranną rozgrzewkę. Na hejty poodpisuję sobie w zaciszu własnego domu… z paczką chrupek i szklaneczką dobrej wódki. Może nawet cię zaproszę. Jeśli jutro wylądujesz potrójnego aksla jak facet, a nie _lalunia_ , której loczki zasłoniły wizję.

Właściciel wspomnianych „loczków" wzdrygnął się. Jego włosy już od wielu lat były długie, ale ostatnio zrobiły się _niebezpiecznie_ długie. To przez nie Viktor nabrał okropnego nawyku zginania łokcia zaraz po lądowaniu. Zdradliwy umysł kazał mu odruchowo odgarniać wpadające na twarz kosmyki. Zwłaszcza po wspomnianym potrójnym akslu. Feltsman dostawał z tego powodu szału. Nikiforov zresztą też.

Coś pozornie trywialnego, jak zginanie łokcia po skoku, było dla obu – trenera i jego wychowanka – niewybaczalnym gwałtem na komponentach. Zawziętość srebrnowłosego łyżwiarza nie pozwoliła mu na wypowiedzenie w myślach nasuwającego się wniosku… ale za to ujrzał w wyobraźni szczegółowy obraz nożyczek.

 _Natychmiast przestań!_ – Viktor zganił samego siebie – _Nożyczki są be. Nożyczki, won z mojej głowy! Akysz!_

\- Wracaj już do siebie. – wyrwał go z zamyślenia przymulony głos Yakova – Nie mogę się skupić, gdy leżysz z łbem uwalonym na moim barku. Zrobiłem to, o co prosiłeś. Zająłem się tobą, poczytaliśmy sobie hejty, omal mnie szlag nie trafił, osiągnąłeś, co chciałeś, czyli mój wkurw, misja zakończona, to teraz sobie idź.

\- Ugh… a nie mógłbym dzisiaj z tobą spać? Nie będę goły, spakowałem piżamkę…

\- Wykluczone! Mówiłem ci, że to jednoosobowe łóżko. Zresztą, nie przespałbym się z tobą nawet w gigantycznym wyrku Prezydenta Rosji.

\- No to poczytaj mi chociaż coś na dobranoc! Może być cokolwiek. Może być regulamin ISU.

\- Jak _obiecująco_ nie wyglądałaby perspektywa nauczenia cię regulaminu ISU, odpowiedź nadal brzmi „nie".

\- To może obowiązujące na lodowisku zasady BHP…?

\- Wodzisz starego trenera na pokuszenie, ale to nie działa, Vitya. Jestem zmęczony i mam robotę. Sam sobie coś poczytaj.

\- Nie umiem czytać.

\- Pewnie, że nie umiesz. Pisać też nie umiesz, a te wszystkie zboczone SMSy wysła mi twój pudel. Ano właśnie, SMSy! Oto twoje cudowne remedium na nudę! Weź ten nowy telefon z kretyńską obudową i poesemesuj sobie z przyjacielem.

\- Psy nie potrafią pisać SMSów.

\- Oczywiście, że, cholera, nie potrafią! Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? Byłbym durniem, gdybym uwierzył, że instrukcję zakładania prezerwatywy dostałem od Makkachina! Nawet jeśli tak się podpisał.

\- _Nie,_ Yakov. Nie zrozumiałeś mnie. Powiedziałeś, bym poesemesował sobie z przyjacielem… a ja odpowiedziałem ci, że mój _jedyny przyjaciel_ nie jest w stanie odpisać mi na żadną wiadomość. Ciężko, by to zrobił, gdy ma łapy zamiast dłoni.

Palec Yakova, do tej pory sunący wściekle po płycie dotykowej laptopa, nagle zatrzymał się. Rozszerzające się źrenice trenera… a także rosnące w starych oczach skrępowanie, powiedziały Viktorowi, że łysiejący mężczyzna zrozumiał przekaz.

 _Brązowy pudel jest moim jedynym przyjacielem. Ja nie mam przyjaciół. Dobrych znajomych, owszem. Fajnych kolegów, owszem. Ale nie przyjaciół. No dobra, może i parę osób się o mnie troszczy, ale wiesz, o co chodzi…?_

Feltsman wiedział. Obaj wiedzieli, jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem rozmowy. Wiedzieli od lat. A mimo to powiedzenie o tym na głos, było trochę…

\- No a ta twoja przyjaciółka? – Yakov spytał ostrożnie – Jak jej tam było? Evgenia?

 _A, no tak._ – przypomniał sobie Viktor – _Jest jeszcze ona._

Była Prima Balerina Teatru Mikhailowskiego. Gdy byli dziećmi i wspólnie uczęszczali na lekcje tańca, Żenia ciągnęła trzy lata młodszego Vityę za włosy, strzelała mu w tyłek taśmami od baletek i naśmiewała się z jego piruetów. Gdy trochę podrośli, została dla zyskującego sławę łyżwiarza substytutem starszej siostry. A także kompetentnym doradcą w sprawach choreografowania.

Przyjaciele z dzieciństwa zwykli spędzać razem sporo czasu, uskarżając się sobie nawzajem na rozdwojone końcówki i nieudane związki. Aż pewnego dnia…

\- Zapomniałeś już? – srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz posłał trenerowi ponure spojrzenie – Odkąd wyszła za mąż, ledwo ma na cokolwiek czas. A poza tym, wyjechała z Miszą i młodym na wakacje. Nie chcę im przeszkadzać w wygrzewaniu się na Kubie.

Przede wszystkim jednak, nie chciał szukać pocieszenia u osoby, która ostatnio uskarżała się _tylko_ na rozdwojone końcówki. Zwłaszcza, że oddałby prawie wszystko, by być na jej miejscu. Bycie jedynym, który narzekał na nieudane związki, nie było ani trochę przyjemne.

Mało przyjemne było również obcowanie z nową rodziną Evgenii. A, nie dawało się ukryć, że miał z dwoma najważniejszymi mężczyznami w jej życiu _bardzo poważny problem._ Z każdym inny.

Mąż Evgenii? No cóż, Viktor bardzo lubił Miszę, jednak kompletnie bez wzajemności. Facet dawnej Primy był bardzo zazdrosny o jej przyjaciela, choć Nikiforov za nic nie rozumiał, dlaczego („Wierz lub nie, Vitya, ale puszyści mężczyźni w okularach nie czują się zbyt pewnie w obecności srebrnowłosych przystojniaków"; „Ale o czym ty mówisz, Evgenia? On ma świetny tyłek!"; „Tak, Vitya, wiem, że jego tyłek jest świetny. Dla przypomnienia, to jest mój mąż, więc bądź tak miły i przestań się ślinić").

Syn Evgenii, dla odmiany, bardzo lubił Viktora. Tu jednak brakowało wzajemności ze strony łyżwiarza. Ciężko by Mistrz Europy polubił małego Andrijeja, gdy smarkacz już przy pierwszym spotkaniu udowodnił mu, że jest zdolny do gorszych rzeczy niż strzelanie w tyłek taśmami od baletek. Na przykład do strzelania niewygodnymi pytaniami („Wujku, a dlaczego gapisz się na pupę mojego taty i oblizujesz usta?"; „Dam ci trzy tysie, tylko nie mów mamie. Dobrze, Andriusza?"; „Be! Za trzy tysie nie kupię sobie żadnej gry! Dawaj siedem tysi!"; „Nie mam przy sobie siedmiu tysi."; „Mamo, a wujek Viktor znowu…"; „DOBRA, ZROBIĘ CI PRZELEW! Dam ci te siedem tysi, tylko nic nie mów mamie."; „A wiesz, wujek, teraz to ja już chcę dziesięć tysi…"; i tak w kółko, aż Viktor był na skraju bankructwa).

A wszystko przez to, że pulchniutka druga połowa Evgenii była dla Mistrza Europy chodzącą studnią seksapilu. 

\- Nie byłoby problemu, gdyby facet przestał nosić te cholernie obcisłe spodnie! – Viktor wyrzucił z siebie, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że zaczyna mówić na głos – Takim jak on to w ogóle powinni zabronić wychodzenia na ulicę bez pięciu warstw ubrań! To niesprawiedliwe! Ja też chcę mieć swojego własnego okularnika z ładnymi pośladkami!

\- Aha, dobrze wiedzieć. – wycedził Yakov ze wzrokiem pod tytułem „nie mogę uwierzyć, że przez moment martwiłem się o tego zboczeńca".

\- Facet zarabia mniej, niż kosztował mój najtańszy garnitur, a mimo to kupił Evgenii pierścionek za dwieście euro!

\- Aha.

\- Też chcę pieścionek! Złoty!

\- Aha.

\- To takie romantyczne… wiedzieć, że nie ma się kasy i wydać aż tyle na pierścionek dla ukochanej osoby!

\- Aha.

\- Wiesz, że musiał kupić go na raty?

\- Teraz już tak. Jak mi jeszcze powiesz, gdzie kupił ten cholerny pierścionek…

\- W Marii Dolores!

\- … to będę o krok od wzięcia leków na uspokojenie, a już raz je dzisiaj przez ciebie brałem. Vitya… guzik mnie obchodzi, jak ten facet wygląda, jaki ma tyłek, jaki pierścionek kupił twojej przyjaciółce, ani ile na niego wydał! Skoro znowu zachowujesz się jak upierdliwy smarkacz, to najwidoczniej już ci lepiej, więc zabieraj swój chudy zadek i won do siebie do pokoju!

Viktor udał, że nie usłyszał ostatniego zdania.

\- Upierdliwym smarkaczem to jest syn Evgenii! – burknął, krzywiąc się, na samą myśl o chciwym bachorze – Ten mały skarżypyta mówi swojej matce o wszystkim, co robię! Jak nic wyrośnie na milionera… albo lepiej: na polityka! Zostanie cholernym Prezydentem Rosji. Albo jednak nie! Dołączy do jakiś służb specjalnych i będzie zarabiał na życie kablując na innych! W końcu w tym jest najlepszy! Przeklęty mały donosiciel…

Słowo „donosiciel" zmieniło nastawienie Yakova o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Na twarzy trenera pojawił się wyraz odrazy.

\- Donosiciele! – warknął, bardziej do siebie, niż do wychowanka – Wszędzie tylko donosiciele! Co jest nie tak z tym światem? Same gnidy i kable! Noż kurwa mać, już nigdy nikomu nie zaufam…

Srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz zamrugał. To było dosyć… interesujące wyznanie? Zwłaszcza, że zostało rzucone zupełnie znienacka.

Gdy tak o tym rozmyślał, Viktor nareszcie zauważył, czego dotyczyła tajemnicza „pilna robota" Yakova, i co dokładnie załatwił Feltsmanowi „znajomy informatyk" (łyżwiarz szedł o zakład, że chodziło o członka mafii).

\- Yyyy, Yakov? Czy to jest… mejl Georgija?

Dłoń trenera wystrzeliła w stronę laptopa, jednak młodszy z mężczyzn był szybszy. Viktor zasłonił ekran całą górną częścią ciała i ignorując fakt, że właśnie spłaszczył Felstmanowi twarz („Młasz się kłurwa nłatychmiast odsłunąć!"), otworzył pozostałe foldery.

\- Jezu! – podsumował swoje znalezisko – A twierdzisz, że to ja nie mam szacunku dla cudzej prywatności. Przecież to są mejle wszystkich członków klubu! Moje, Georgija, Miłeczki, Ilii, Wlada… o cholera, nawet pani sprzątaczki! No dobra, Yakov… wiedziałem, że lubisz czytać o teoriach spiskowych, ale nie sądziłem, że w nie wierzysz. Co ty myślisz, że ktoś planuje podłożyć nam w klubie bombę, czy jak?

\- Myślę, że siedzisz tutaj O WIELE za długo! – Yakov wreszcie zdołał odsunąć wychowanka od laptopa – Jazda do siebie do pokoju! ALE JUŻ!

\- Oj, Yakov, przecież mnie znasz… Po co w ogóle to mówisz? Doskonale wiesz, że nie pójdę stąd, dopóki nie wytłumaczysz mi, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Powinieneś być dumny, że reaguję _z taką dojrzałością._ Ktoś inny miałby do Ciebie pretensje. W końcu, jak na to nie patrzeć, przeglądasz czyjeś _bardzo prywatne_ zapiski.

\- Prywatne?! – Feltsman powtórzył z oburzeniem – Ty nawet nie wiesz, co znaczy to słowo! Nie zachowuj się, jakbyś z czegokolwiek robił tajemnicę, zbereźniku! Gdybym regularnie po tobie nie sprzątał, świat już od dawna wiedziałby o twoich zboczeniach. Fakt, że nadal masz tak dobrą reputację, zawdzięczasz mnie i moim… ech, mniejsza o to! W każdym bądź razie, są ważniejsze rzeczy niż prywatność.

\- Na przykład jakie?

\- Na przykład takie, że mamy w klubie szpicla!

\- Szpicla?! Chryste, jakiego znowu szpicla?

 _No dobra… kupowanie mu na urodziny książek Dana Browna musi się skończyć!_ – zdecydował Viktor.

Ech, biedny Yakov. Naczytał się o tych wszystkich Kodach da Vinci, Aniołach, Demonach i innych Infernach i teraz myśli, że wszyscy knują coś za jego plecami!

Znaczy… no dobra, Nikiforov z Babichevą może i rzeczywiście _knuli_ , że mimo wyraźnego zakazu dietetyka pójdą sobie do Pizzy Hut na Festiwal Pizzy, ale to Yakov musiałby już chyba zdobyć władzę nad Ciemnymi Mocami, by się o tym dowiedzieć. Chyba że mafia założyła podsłuch w mieszkaniu Viktora (nie należało tego pochopnie wykluczać), albo Makkachin nauczył się mówić (cudowna myśl, szkoda, że tak mało prawdopodobna), albo… nieeeee! O, nieeeee, niemożliwe! Chyba ten cienias Georgi by ich nie wydał, prawda? Nieeee, nie ma opcji, by ten siusiumajtek, nie mający nawet dość odwagi, by za plecami trenera pójść na pizzę, ośmielił się… nieeeee! Toż przecież niebiosa musiałyby zwalić się ludziom na głowę, by Georgi Popovich wykazał się podobną odwagą! Chyba nie on jest tym kablem, prawda? Nie zrobiłby takiego świństwa Nikiforovi i Babichevie! W końcu doskonale wie, że Nikiforov i Babicheva znają jego adres, a także lokalizację zapasowego klucza, a przede wszystkim lokalizację bezcennych płyt DVD z klasykami Disneya. Niechby tylko ten płaczliwy laluś pisnął choćby słowo o Festiwalu Pizzy… choćby i księdzu w konfesjonale, to… to… to te jego bajeczki spłonęłyby na stosie, tak jak w „Śpiącej Królewnie" spłonęły wrzeciona! Może nawet sam Georgi zostałby uznany za wstrętną wiedźmę i zaprowadzony na stos, jak Esmeralda z „Dzwonnika z Notre Dame"? Po Disneyowskim maratonie, na który poszedł z Popovichem, Viktor nie ukrywał, że niektóre sceny chętnie ujrzałby na żywo. Wrzucanie pod kopyta antylop, zamykanie w wieży… ech, tyle fajnych scenariuszy i tylko jeden Georgi…

\- Jedna trenerka ze Stanów wie o Twojej kontuzji. – Feltsman rzucił wkurwionym szeptem.

\- Hę?

Srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz, układający już w myślach plan zaczajenia się na Popovicha, poczuł się kompletnie zbity z tropu. Zaraz, to Georgi jednak nie był szpiclem?

 _W sumie logiczne._ – Viktor uświadomił sobie po chwili – _Gdyby Yakov dowiedział się o Festiwalu, to z całą pewnością nie szukałby potwierdzenia w mejlach. Od razu wezwałby całą naszą trójkę na dywanik i wykorzystał te swoje imponujące struny głosowe, by zagwarantować każdemu z nas trwały uszczerbek na słuchu._

No dobra, nie chodziło o pizzę, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że Viktor mógł się wyluzować. Jak na to nie patrzeć… to, co powiedział Yakov brzmiało o wiele poważniej, niż Popovich będący wredną świnią i paplający o sekretach kolegów na prawo i lewo.

\- Jakaś trenerka… wie o mojej kontuzji? – Mistrz Europy spytał niepewnie - Skąd te przypuszczenia?

\- Gdy trwało Skate America, niespodziewanie zadzwoniła do mnie i bardzo natarczywie wypytywała, czy miałeś jakiś wypadek.

\- Hę? Dlaczego miałaby o coś takiego pytać?

\- Jak to „dlaczego"? Nie słuchałeś tego, co mówiłem? Dlatego, że jakiś pieprzony kabel z naszego klubu nie potrafił utrzymać gęby na kłódkę i powiedział jej o twojej kontuzji. Chyba że… to nie byłeś ty? Co, Vitya?

Pod wpływem podejrzliwego spojrzenia trenera, Viktor przełknął ślinę.

Nie, nie powiedział nikomu o tej kontuzji. Ale nie dlatego że nie chciał. Prawdę mówiąc, bardzo chętnie komuś by się wyżalił – chociażby Chrisowi Giacomettiemu… albo swojemu idolowi, Stefanowi Lambielowi, z którym ostatnio złapał kontakt przez Instagram.

Fajnie byłoby powiedzieć komuś o tej paskudnej kontuzji. Jednak Viktor tego nie zrobił.

\- Nie, to nie ja. – powiedział, zgodnie z prawdą.

Feltsman nie wydawał się przekonany.

\- Pytam poważnie. Milion razy tłumaczyłem ci, dlaczego nikt nie może wiedzieć! Masz ponad dwadzieścia kontraktów sponsorskich. Gdyby którakolwiek z tych firm dowiedziała się, że dwa tygodnie przed sezonem skręciłeś sobie kostkę… i to tylko dlatego, że pozwoliłem ci przejechać się na tych _przeklętych nartach…_

W ostatnim zdaniu dało się słyszeć poczucie winy. Uświadomiwszy sobie, co to oznaczało, młody Mistrz Europy chciał zapaść się pod ziemię ze wstydu. Jego trener… jego trener nie miał prawa czuć się w ten sposób! 

\- To nie była twoja wina, Yakov. – Viktor wyszeptał, opuszczając wzrok - To ja chciałem się zabawić… to ja od miesięcy błagałem cię, byś mi pozwolił. To ja w środku nocy zjeżdżałem ze zbyt stromej górki…

Feltsman parsknął cicho.

\- Ta twoja arogancja wyjątkowo wyszła ci na dobre. Masz szczęście, że całe zdarzenie miało miejsce w nocy, bo dzięki temu potłukłeś się bez świadków. Dobrze, że miałeś przynajmniej dość oleju w głowie, by zadzwonić do mnie zamiast na pogotowie. Założę się, że szpital w Grenoble od razu sprzedałby historyjkę o twoim wypadku pierwszemu lepszemu szmatławcowi. Sponsorzy kopnęliby cię w tyłek i musiałbyś szlifować swoje programy na jakimś stawie na Syberii. A ja pewnie razem z tobą… To ja ponoszę odpowiedzialność za tamto zdarzenie, Vitya. Jesteś młody i pełen życia. To naturalne, że chcesz robić różne głupie rzeczy. A trener jest od tego, żeby cię hamować.

Srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz uśmiechnął się - był to uśmiech raczej markotny, ale też zawierający w sobie nutę czułości wobec starego trenera. Ludzie mogli mówić, co chcieli, ale Viktor swoje wiedział.

Czy Yakov był wulgarny, gwałtowny i bardziej wybuchowy niż najlepszy rosyjski granatnik? Owszem.

Czy wymyślał tak trudne programy treningowe, że łyżwiarze padali na lód i modlili się o siłę dla własnych mięśni? Owszem.

Czy krytykował więcej niż chwalił? Owszem.

A czy pomimo tego wszystkiego… był najbardziej troskliwym ze wszystkich trenerów i przeżywał strapienia wychowanków gorzej niż matka kwoka z rodowodem? Czy ze wszystkich swoich trudnych wychowanków… udawał, że nie faworyzuje pewnego zdziecinniałego, sprawiającego same problemy, srebrnowłosego hultaja, chociaż owszem, faworyzował go, i to bardzo? Bo tak naprawdę… choćby milion razy się tego wyparł, _kochał_ Viktora jak własne dziecko i był dlań lepszym ojcem, niż biologiczny ojciec kiedykolwiek był?

„Tak". Odpowiedź na wszystkie powyższe pytania brzmiała „tak".

Młodemu czempionowi było czasami wstyd, że tak rzadko o tym pamiętał. Czy raczej – że regularnie i bezwstydnie to wykorzystywał. Między innymi pakując się trenerowi do łóżka i wyrywając mu włosy na klacie.

\- I tak pozwalasz mi na więcej niż pozostałym. – powiedział, posyłając Feltsmanowi porozumiewawcze mrugnięcie.

Yakov zaczerwienił się. Zupełnie jakby domyślił się tych wszystkich rzeczy, o których Viktor przed chwilą myślał.

\- M-mniejsza o to, na ile ci pozwalam! Ten cały burdel to moja wina, więc zamierzam sam go posprzątać. Petersburski Klub Łyżwiarski jest jak rodzina! I z jedenastu członków tej rodziny jedna cholerna czarna owca wbiła ci szpilę w plecy. Nie spocznę, dopóki nie dowiem się, która! A jak tylko dostanę tę paplę w swoje ręce, zafunduję jej taką karę, że po wszystkim Służby Specjalne jeszcze przyjdą do mnie, by błagać o korepetycje z utrzymywania dyscypliny! Dopóki ja tu jestem, psiakrew, trenerem, żadna łamaga nie będzie mi bezkarnie zdradzać sekretów kolegów, a już na pewno nie pieprzonym Amerykanom!

Dla potwierdzenia tych słów, mocno przygrzmocił pięścią w klawiaturę.

 _Ech, ten jego laptop jak nic nie dotrwa do końca zawodów._ – Mistrz Europy mruknął w myślach – _Dzięki Bogu, że to nie ja jestem „paplą"! A kusiło mnie, by wczoraj powiedzieć Chrisowi na czacie… oj kusiło!_

Yakov nieoczekiwanie wybałuszył oczy. Patrzył na tors wychowanka.

\- Swoją drogą… co ty masz na szyi?

Srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz z trudem powstrzymał się przed krzyknięciem „Alleluja!".

 _Uff, nareszcie zauważył!_ – pomyślał z uglą – _Zacząłem sądzić, że w ogóle się nie zorientuje! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że leżałem obok niego aż pół godziny i nie zarejestrował, że go mam._

Ta druga, dojrzalsza część Viktora wiedziała, że tak naprawdę nie przyszedł do Yakova _tylko_ z powodu nudy. Tak naprawdę miał znacznie poważniejszy powód. Chociaż… nie był pewien, czy potrafi go nazwać.

Wstrzymując oddech, łyżwiarz pozwolił, by trener wsunął mu dłoń pod koszulkę i wyciągnął spod spodu ciężki złoty krążek. Musiało minąć pełnych trzydzieści sekund, by na twarzy Feltsmana pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia.

\- Vitya… tak naprawdę nie przyszedłeś do mnie, ponieważ się nudziłeś? Czy raczej… _nie tylko dlatego?_

Przytaknięcie.

\- Chcesz ze mną o czymś porozmawiać, prawda? O czymś… bardzo ważnym?

Kolejne przytaknięcie.

\- Czemu mam przeczucie, że mi się to nie spodoba?

Serce Viktora łomotało. Młody łyżwiarz miał wrażenie, że uczucia, które zwykle trzymał pod kontrolą, teraz wyrwały się i zaczęły pędzić. Jak rozpędzony na szynach pociąg. Pociąg, którego nie potrafił zatrzymać.

\- Sądzę… - zaczął, patrząc trenerowi w oczy.

Nikomu nie ufał tak, jak temu groźnie wyglądającemu człowiekowi. Tylko ten srogi mężczyzna mógł dać mu odpowiedź, której szukał.

\- Sądzę… że to ci się _ani trochę_ nie spodoba.


	6. Rozdział 6 - Był sobie mistrz

**Dawno temu w Detroit**

 **Rozdział 6 – Był sobie mistrz**

\- ABSOLUTNIE WYKLUCZONE!

Viktor wzdrygnął się. Spodziewał się właśnie takiej odpowiedzi, a mimo to… poczuł w sercu drobne ukłócie.

\- Umawialiśmy się na coś! – warknął Yakov, dokładnie podkreślając każdą sylabę – Mieliśmy umowę, Vitya! Powiedziałeś, że skoczysz poczwórnego flipa podczas _finału_ , a ja się na to _zgodziłem_! DO DIASKA! Nie będziesz mi zmieniał planów _na dzień_ przed programem dowolnym, ty egocentryczny i bezustannie goniący za adrenaliną, _szczeniaku_! Nie skoczysz jutro poczwórnego flipa!

\- Owszem, skoczę! – odwarknął młodszy z mężczyzn, wojowniczo patrząc trenerowi w oczy – _Dobrze wiesz,_ że potrafię!

\- Guzik potrafisz! – Feltsman wyszeptał te słowa z nosem pięć centymetrów od nosa wychowanka.

\- Potrafię! – wychowanek też się przybliżył, tak że prawie stykali się czołami.

Patrzyli na siebie jak para rozwścieczonych kogutów, z których żaden ani myślał odpuścić.

\- Umiem… go… wylądować! – wycedził Viktor.

\- Przy… połowie… prób… leżysz! – w odpowiedzi wycedził Yakov.

\- Drugą połowę ląduję! I to ta połowa się liczy!

\- Mylisz się, Vitya. To nie jest bezpieczny poczwórny toe loop, którego skoczy każdy, mieszczący się w pierwszej dwudziestce, solista. Istnieje powód, dla którego nikt nie próbował jeszcze poczwórnego flipa podczas zawodów. Może ty sam masz gdzieś swoje bezpieczeństwo, ale tak się składa, że mnie ono _obchodzi._ Chociaż _raz_ posłuchaj swojego trenera, który siedział w tym sporcie, jeszcze zanim moczyłeś się w pieluchy i odpuść! Poczwórny flip to trudny skok, a ty go _nie potrafisz._ Nie umiesz jeszcze dobrze lądować. A to…

W tym momencie złapał Viktora za włosy.

\- … to na pewno ci w tym NIE POMAGA! – dokończył, brutalnie ciskając srebrne kosmyki w twarz wychowanka.

Młody mężczyzna siedział przed Yakovem na kolanach, z piętami do góry i lekceważąco rozszerzonymi udami. Wyprostowane ręce opierał między nogami, zaciskając dłonie na prześcieradle. Do złudzenia przypominał wojownika – sprowadzonego przez przeciwnika do parteru, a mimo to nie potrafiącego uznać porażki. Słysząc uwagę na temat fryzury, jedynie dmuchnął w opadające na czoło srebrzyste pasma.

\- Ależ proszę, siedź sobie przede mną z miną obrażonego bachora! – Feltsman prychnął wzruszając ramionami – Poczwórnego flipa też sobie jutro skocz! Obaj wiemy, że i tak zrobisz, jak zechcesz. Ja na pewno nie zdołam cię powstrzymać. Proszę bardzo, skacz! Ale wiedz jedno: te włosy są symbolem twojej zawziętości. Nie chcesz ich ściąć, nie chcesz poczekać z poczwórnym flipem… to jedno i to samo! Prasie możesz mówić, co chcesz, ale mnie nie oszukasz. Znam cię i _wiem_ , że, tak samo jak ja, masz już dosyć tych kudłów. Znudziły ci się dobre dwa lata temu. Ale nie zetniesz ich, bo świat _chce,_ żebyś to zrobił, a ty byś chyba ze złości pogryzł własne łyżwy, gdybyś chociaż _raz_ poszedł światu na rękę. Niech ktoś każe ci iść w lewo, a ja założę się o całą kasę, którą mam, że pójdziesz w prawo i nawet nie będę czuł, że ryzykuję.

Viktor zaczerwienił się. Nie był pewien, do czego mógłby przyrównać dziwne rzeczy, które wyczyniał teraz jego żołądek. Może… skręt kiszek u magika, który właśnie został zdemaskowany? Który dowiedział się, że publiczność już od jakiegoś czasu wie o wszystkich jego sztuczkach.

\- A poczwórny flip? – zmęczonym tonem ciągnął Yakov - Jeśli go skoczysz, to prawdopodobnie wylądujesz… ale nie dlatego że już się tego nauczyłeś. Wylądujesz, bo jesteś jak cholerny kot zawsze lądujący na cztery łapy. Wylądujesz, bo jesteś utalentowanym małym gnojkiem, któremu wszystko uchodzi płazem. Masz talent, za który inni daliby się pokroić, ale zamiast go pielęgnować, bawisz się nim. Samo zwycięstwo ci nie wystarcza. Koniecznie musisz zaskoczyć publiczność! Na Mistrzostwach Świata też chciałeś wszystkich zaskoczyć. No i co? Przekombinowałeś tą swoją wyrwaną z kosmosu kombinację i jakieś pół-godziny później z głupią miną odbierałeś srebro. Gdzie _nikomu_ wcześniej nawet _nie przeszło przez myśl_ , że wrócisz do Petersburga bez złota. Bóg Lodu kolejny raz dał ci klapsa w tyłek… udowodnił ci, że jesteś tylko śmiertelnikiem. A ty odpowiedziałeś mu tak, jak zwykle, czyli puściłeś mu oko i posłałeś całuska. Dalej prowokuj Boga Lodu, Vitya, a może pewnego pięknego dnia zejdziesz z tafli z czymś więcej niż tylko siniakami na dupie. Zabraniam ci poczwórnego flipa, nie dlatego że w ciebie nie wierzę. Owszem, wierzę. To z twoją motywacją mam problem. To powód, dla którego chcesz to zrobić, sprawia, że mówię „nie". Nawet jeśli wiem, że w twoim języku moje „nie" oznacza mniej więcej: „absolutnie, koniecznie, obowiązkowo muszę to zrobić, bo skoro Yakov tego zabrania, to pewnie jest to fajne, zajebiste i w ogóle cool".

 _Chrystusie Przenajświętszy, TELEPATA!_ – Viktor pomyslał z przerażeniem – _Szarlatan… Lucyfer… Gargamel! O Boże, wiedziałem, że w końcu do tego dojdzie! Po prostu, wiedziałem! Nie wystarczało mu, że miał wtyki w mafii, w ISU i cholera wie, w czym jeszcze! Musiał położyć swoje wielkie łapska jeszcze na czarnej magii! Jak nic opanował telepatię! No bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że słowo w słowo wyrecytował moją życiową dewizę?!_

\- Nie miej takiej przerażonej miny, Vitya. – Feltsman przewrócił oczami – Bez trudu mogę odgadnąć, co tak naprawdę myślisz. Znam cię, odkąd byłeś małym smrodem. Mogę wyrecytować z pamięci twój wzrost, twoją wagę, grupę krwi, daty urodzin obojga rodziców, liczbę pieprzyków na udzie, a nawet obwód tyłka. Po czasie, który spędzasz w kiblu, jestem w stanie stwierdzić, co robiłeś w środku. Wiem dokładnie, ile masz zdjęć na Instagramie. Od pięciu minut znam też twój nick na Facebooku. Tak, zrozumiałem do czego służy ta malutka ikonka. Doszedłem do tego bez pomocy zadufanej w sobie smarkaterii, która myśli, że tak łatwo można wodzić mnie za nos, przechytrzyć mnie, wykiwać, włazić mi na pocztę, bo ukrywanie przed wami haseł i tak nie miałoby sensu, a także sprzedawać na Facebooku moje pozłacane zegarki i telefony, o wysyłaniu mi głupich zdjęć na Prima Aprilis i chodzeniu na jakieś durne Festiwale już nawet nie wspomnę! Szlag! Na samą myśl o tym przeklętym Festiwalu muszę wziąć coś na uspokojenie, bo doskonale wiem, kto całej waszej trójce, czytaj tobie, Babichevie i Popovichowi, będzie podstawiał wiadra i podcierał dupy, gdy nawpierdalacie się trzydziestu rodzajów pizzy, a potem podlejecie dodatkowo swoje delikatne figurowe żołądki niezdrowymi ilościami coli, w efekcie dostając jednocześnie wymiotów i biegunki. Zastanówmy się, kto to będzie? Aha, chyba ja. No bo przecież to muszę być ja, skoro reszta sztabu boi się was, dzikusy, nie rozumiejąc, że głupotą i szaleństwem nie można się zarazić. Znowu będę musiał niańczyć całą waszą trójkę! Tak, Vitya, trójkę. Nie dwójkę. Bo Georgi przecież też z wami pójdzie. Tak, wiem, że Georgi to grzeczne dziecko i bojąca się własnego cienia fujara. Jego tragedia polega na tym, że jest grzecznym dzieckiem pomiędzy dwójką szatanów, które to szatany nie mają żadnych oporów przed ściąganiem go na złą drogę. Będzie się wzbraniał rękami i nogami, ale koniec końców _i tak z wami pójdzie_ , bo skoro Vitya jako jedyny chciał z nim pójść na maraton Disneya, to wypada, kurwa, jakoś odwdzięczyć się koledze. Coś jeszcze? Aha, skąd wiem o Festiwalu i skąd w ogóle wiem o czymkolwiek… Nie, Vitya, w twoim domu nie ma podsłuchu. I nie, Makkachin nie nauczył się mówić. Prawdę mówiąc, _ty sam_ mi to wszystko wyśpiewałeś, po trzech marnych kieliszkach wódki. A biedna Miłeczka popłakała się, krzycząc, że na ciebie to w ogóle nie można liczyć, że z ciebie kabel i zdrajca i _zapijaczona dupa_ , a tak przy okazji przynosisz wstyd Matuszce Rosji i po co w ogóle ukrywać cokolwiek przed trenerem, skoro „ta Ciamajda Viktor" i tak powie wszystko „Papie Smerfowi" czy raczej Papie Feltsmanowi, bo Papa Feltsman was stworzył i wie, jak pracują wasze małe mózgi, podobnie jak wie, że Vitenka, ten łyżwiarski geniusz, to w bitwach alkoholowych kompletna łajza, która po kilku głębszych śpiewa jak z nut. Zapamiętaj sobie to wszystko, gdybyś jeszcze kiedykolwiek miał zamiar cokolwiek przede mną ukryć. 

AVE! Niech będzie pochwalony Yakov Feltsman, wielki, mądry i wspaniały! Chwała Yakovowi Feltsmanowi, najpotężniejszemu człowiekowi w Rosji i najsprytniejszemu trenerowi na świecie! Nobla, Oskara i wszystkie nagrody, których jeszcze nie wymyślono, otrzymuje Yakov Feltsman! W starciu Feltsman kontra Nikiforov, Feltsman wygrywa przez nokaut!

Wobec przytłaczającego wywodu swojego trenera, Viktor mógł zrobić tylko jedno: zsunąć się z łóżka, upaść plackiem na podłogę, następnie sięgnąć po wystające z walizki białe gacie Yakova, zawiesić je na znalezionej pod łóżkiem lasce, a na koniec pomachać całością, jak chorągiewką.

\- Poddaję się. – zapłakał – Yakov, przerażasz mnie, poddaję się.

\- Ta, jasne. – parsknął Feltsman, wracając do poprzedniego zajęcia, czyli poszukiwań „szpicla" – Uwierzę, że cię przerażam, gdy zaczniesz się słuchać.

\- Nie będę skakał poczwórnego flipa. Odechciało mi się.

\- Mhm, już ci wierzę. Zobaczymy jutro.

\- Yakov… niech Jezus pobłogosławi dzień, w którym postanowiłeś zostać trenerem, a nie Prezydentem Rosji. Podbiłbyś świat. Nawet nie potrzebowałbyś czołgów.

\- Aha. No to wrócisz teraz do swojego pokoju, jak grzeczny chłopiec?

\- Nie.

Na skroni Feltsmana zapulsowała żyłka.

Nie tylko Yakov uczęszczał tutaj na kurs telepatii. Vitya też był całkiem niezły w te klocki. Bez problemu mógł usłyszeć w wyobraźni głos trenera:

„Noż kuźwa, nagadałem się, jak głupi, a ten upierdliwy smarkacz nadal siedzi tutaj i zawraca mi gitarę!"

Srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz ponownie wdrapał się na łóżko. Tym razem jednak zdecydował się usiąść po turecku, zamiast w poprzedniej wyzywającej pozie.

\- Yakov?

W odpowiedzi biegające po klawiaturze palce zaczęły poruszać się trzy razy szybciej - jakby Feltsman próbował wyżyć się na laptopie.

\- Yaaaakoooov?

Wściekły stukot jeszcze się wzmógł. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że za oknem szalała burza gradowa.

\- Ya…

\- CZEGO ZNOWU CHCESZ?! Szlag! Wyrwałem sobie literę „q"!

\- I tak zbyt często jej nie używałeś…

\- To nie ma znaczenia! Vitya… zaczynam mieć tego dosyć. Porozmawialiśmy i doszliśmy do porozumienia. Chcesz skakać poczwórnego flipa, to skacz. W końcu i tak zrobisz, jak zechcesz. Mnie tylko zależy, żebyś nie zrobił sobie krzywdy. Sądziłem, że się zrozumieliśmy. O co ci jeszcze chodzi?

Viktor zagryzł dolną wargę.

\- Słuchaj…a nie zamierzasz mnie zapytać…

\- O co?

Dłoń srebrnowłosego łyżwiarza spoczęła na złotym krążku.

\- No… zapytać, dlaczego mam to na szyi?

\- Nie, Vitya, nie zamierzam pytać, dlaczego paradujesz po hotelu z medalem Mistrzostw Europy. Z całą pewnością robisz to z jakiegoś wyjątkowo kretyńskiego i szczeniakowatego powodu… a ja nie mam już dzisiaj w sobie sił, by użerać się z tym powodem. Zresztą, podejrzewam, że włożyłeś ten medal tylko po to, by sprowokować mnie do rozmowy.

\- Cóż… tak jakby, ale… nie tylko. Tak naprawdę to… tak naprawdę zapomniałem wyciągnąć go z torby po tamtych zawodach.

\- _Zapomniałeś wyciągnąć z torby złoty medal Mistrzostw Europy?_ – Yakov powiedział to takim tonem, jakby Viktor wszedł do Luwru, ściągnął spodnie i spuścił się na Monę Lisę – Masz pojęcie, jakie to aroganckie?!

\- Znalazłem go, gdy szukałem skarpetek. – młody mistrz nie patrzył na trenera; wzrok miał wbity we wzorki na kołdrze – Zanim zorientowałem się, co robię, założyłem go na szyję i stanąłem przed lustrem. Zastanawiałem się, co on dla mnie oznacza…

Zdrętwiały mu kolana, więc srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz zmienił pozycję z siadu skrzyżnego na siad z wyciągniętymi do przodu nogami.

\- Patrząc na moje odbicie w lustrze… patrząc na siebie z tym medalem, przypomniałem sobie program dowolny z zeszłego sezonu. – Viktor skrzywił się – Był okropny.

\- Sam wybrałeś muzykę i zrobiłeś choreografię. – przypomniał mu trener – A program nie był taki znowu okropny.

Usłyszeć od Yakova Feltsmana, że program „nie był taki znowu okropny" to jak usłyszeć od jakiegokolwiek innego trenera, że pojechało się zajebiście. Mimo to Mistrz Europy nie ucieszył się z komplementu. Podkulił nogi, objął je ramionami i oparł brodę na kolanach.

\- Owszem był. – mruknął – Pojechałem do bani.

\- Noż, do ciężkiej cholery! To JA jestem tutaj od tego, by mówić, że program był do bani! Ty jesteś tutaj od tego, by zgrywać aroganckiego księciunia, który próbuje wmówić mi, że cały czas pilnuje krawędzi! Jak mówię, że program nie był zły, to nie był zły, do diaska! Zresztą… nawet jeżeli pojechałeś _trochę_ słabiej niż zwykle, to dlatego że tuż przed zawodami przetrenowałeś się. Nie masz już siedemnastu lat i _nie możesz_ robić swojemu ciału takich rzeczy, bezmyślny głupolu!

Bezmyślny głupol westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

 _Siedemnaście lat na karku i ćwiczenie poczwórnych skoków przez godzinę bez zasapania się._ – pomyślał z nostalgią – _Ech, stare dobre czasy…_

Łyżwiarstwo figurowe było sportem młodych. Jak okrutnie by to nie brzmiało, w wieku dwudziestu dwóch lat Viktor wkraczał w okres, gdy zegar powoli zaczynał tykać. Przypomniał mu o tym boleśnie choćby ten upadek na nartach. To już nie była historia, którą mógłby opowiedzieć jako piętnastolatek, osiemnnastolatek czy nawet dwudziestolatek. Historia w stylu:

„Ojej, wywróciłem się. No cóż, trudno. Kilka worków lodu i lecimy dalej."

Viktor miał lat dwadzieścia dwa, a jego historia powoli zaczynała brzmieć tak:

„Uch, to dziwne. Minął już tydzień. Dlaczego nadal boli? Kurczę, ciężko się skupić, gdy trzeba uważać na kostkę. A tak swoją drogą… czy mnie przypadkiem nie swędzi bark? Ale dlaczego bark? Kiedy ja niby zwichnąłem sobie bark? Niech to… miałem nauczyć się poczwórnego flipa, a jestem w stanie myśleć tylko o nagromadzonych przez lata kontuzjach. Kiedy byłem młodszy, wszystko było łatwiejsze."

To nie tak, że Vitya był zniedołężniały. Od wielu emerytowanych łyżwiarzy, w tym i od Yakova, słyszał, że okres pomiędzy dwudziestym pierwszym i dwudziestym ósmym rokiem życia należał do najpiękniejszych w tym sporcie.

 _Ciało może i nie funkcjonuje tak dobrze, jak kiedyś._ – mawiali, klepiąc go po plecach – _Ale w zamian zyskuje się coś znacznie cenniejszego. W tym wieku jest się na tyle dojrzałym emocjonalnie, że można nareszcie wydobyć z programu prawdziwe piękno._

Viktor NIE widział tego. Już jako junior był chwalony za dojrzałość interpretacji, więc logika podpowiadała, że jako senior, mający na koncie kilka tytułów, powinien jeszcze podnieść poprzeczkę. Problem w tym, że nie wiedział jak. Nie miał pojęcia, jak.

Może dlatego, że w tym wieku człowiek zaczynał chcieć czegoś więcej niż swojej twarzy na okładkach brukowców? Czegoś więcej niż imienia wykrzykiwanego przez hordy fanek? Miłości. Takiej prawdziwej. A tego jedynego… Viktor nigdy nie miał.

Jedyna namiastka miłości, jaką znał (ojcowska, tak przy okazji) leżała teraz obok niego na łóżku, łypiąc spod krzaczastych brwi.

\- Nie chodzi o to, że nie dokręciłem jednego skoku. – szepnął srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz – Tego akurat się spodziewałem. Chodzi o to że… że… program był wyzuty z uczuć! Nie pokazałem go tak, jak należało go pokazać!

\- Pokazałeś go na tyle, na ile mogłeś. Jak zwykle jesteś niecierpliwy! Cholera… przecież już ci to wytłumaczyłem, gdy rozmawialiśmy o poczwórnym flipie! Nie, poprawka! Tłumaczyłem ci to _milion razy_ … tłumaczę ci to od _lat_! Wiem, że twój szczeniacki umysł działa na zasadzie „jestem głodny, więc teraz natychmiast chcę ciastko", ale musisz wreszcie zrozumieć, że choćbyś był geniuszem łyżwiarstwa… a nie, przepraszam, ty _jesteś_ geniuszem… w każdym bądź razie, chociaż jesteś geniuszem, musisz zrozumieć, że nie wszystko zawsze dostaniesz od razu. Cierpliwość, Vitya. CIERPLIWOŚĆ! Każdy ma jakiś słaby punkt, nad którym musi popracować dłużej. Gdy ty stałeś w kolejce po pewność siebie, inni stali w kolejce po wrażliwość. Gdybyś obejrzał Skate America, tak jak ci kazałem, zamiast iść na kretyński maraton Disneya, zobaczyłbyś chłopaka, który _przepięknie_ interpretował muzykę. Sekwencja kroków jak z bajki i _perfekcyjna_ Ina Bauer. Cholera, nawet _mnie_ miło było na to popatrzeć, a sam wiesz, że do wszystkiego się czepiam! A wiesz, co się stało w programie dowolnym? Chłopak nie wytrzymał presji i zawalił wszystkie skoki. Aż mi się zrobiło szkoda dzieciaka, bo naprawdę widać, że ma talent. On ma talent do interpretacji… a ty przodujesz w skokach, kreatywności, wytrzymałości psychicznej i całej masie innych rzeczy! To tak zwana „równowaga w przyrodzie", Vitya. Żeby dać ci jeszcze talent do interpretacji, to już Bóg musiałby chyba zrobić z ciebie łyżwiarskiego terminatora! Chłopak, którego oglądałem musi zacisnąć dłoń w pięść, by osiągnąć to, co ty otrzymujesz po zgięciu małego palca. Twój problem polega na tym, że nie potrafisz tego docenić.

\- Wcale nie o to chodzi!

Viktor zaczął nerwowo myśleć, jak ująć swój problem w słowa… jak wytłumaczyć trenerowi coś, czego _sam do końca nie rozumiał._

\- Ja… ja po prostu… chciałbym zrozumieć, dlaczego wychodzę na lód. Bo czasami… czasami mam wrażenie, że…

„ _Że nie wiem, po co właściwie jeżdżę na łyżwach."_

Ale tego już trenerowi nie powiedział, bo mogłoby zostać źle zinterpretowane. Nie chodziło o to, że Viktor już nie kochał łyżwiarstwa. Owszem, kochał, i to bardzo. Problem polegał na tym, że… że czegoś mu brakowało. Tylko, do licha, czego?

Yakov załamał ręce.

\- Vitya… wieczór przed programem dowolnym to naprawdę NIE JEST pora na tego typu rozmowę. A poza tym, jestem zmęczony. Nie możesz wciąż traktować mnie jak jakiegoś cyborga… jak jakieś dzikie połączenie psychologa, kolegi, tatusia i księdza, które będzie rozwiązywało za ciebie twoje problemy o każdej porze dnia i nocy.

\- Nie? – Viktor zapytał, udając szok – Yakov, ty nie jesteś cyborgiem? Boże, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

Powaga rozmowy nieoczekiwanie gdzieś się ulotniła. Słysząc o dzikim połączeniu „psychologa, kolegi, tatusia i księdza", srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz zupełnie zapomniał, że chciał porozmawiać o czymś ważnym. No ale… co mógł na to poradzić? Kierunek jego myśli miał tendencje do zmieniania się co dziesięć sekund. Czasem nawet i szybciej.

\- To NIE jest śmiesze! – warknął Yakov, groźnie zwężając oczy – Znowu zaczynasz się wydurniać, a mnie przestaje się to wszystko podobać. Słuchaj… rozumiem, że… że masz jakiś problem, ale zajmiemy się nim w Petersburgu, dobrze? Jak tylko wrócimy do Petersburga, usiądziemy i porozmawiamy. Może tak być?

Viktor westchnął przeciągle.

\- No dobra… - zgodził się z wyraźną niechęcią – No dobra, pogadamy w Petersburgu. Skoro jesteś aż tak zajęty polowaniem na kabla…

\- TO POWAŻNA SPRAWA, JASNE?! Nie chcę mieć w klubie żadnego pieprzonego szpicla! Muszę dowiedzieć się, kto donosi.

\- Mogę ci w tym pomóc?

\- NIE, NIE MOŻESZ! Wracaj wreszcie do siebie do pokoju!

\- Ale, Yaaaaaakov, co ja tam będę robił?

Feltsman przycisnął złączone dłonie do czoła, jakby modlił się o cierpliwość. I o opanowanie. I o tolerancję dla rozbrykanego wychowanka. To chyba w ogóle była modlitwa w intencji zdrowia psychicznego…

\- Nie wiem, co masz robić! Masz dwadzieścia dwa lata, do cholery! Co ja mam ci wynajdywać zajęcia?! Nie wiem, pograj sobie w pasjansa na laptopie… albo pooglądaj porno, czy coś. Jesteś taki kreatywny, Vitya! Na pewno coś wymyślisz.

Porno podsunęło Viktorowi pomysł. Z szatańskim uśmiechem pochylił się nad uchem trenera.

\- Uważasz, że jestem elastyczny?

Łysiejący mężczyzna uniósł brwi.

\- Jeździsz figurowo na łyżwach.

\- No tak, ale czy jestem baaaardzo elastyczny?

Oczy Yakova zwęziły się. Jego trenerski instynkt jak nic zdążył już uruchomić ostrzegawczy alarm:

„Uważaj, ten bachor knuje coś niedobrego!"

\- Powiedzmy, że jesteś. – Feltsman miał minę, jakby właśnie wkraczał na pole minowe - A co to ma do rzeczy?

Jego wychowanek był podekscytowany na maksa. Ach, to będzie piękne! Genialne, pierwszorzędne, fantastyczne!

Trzy.

Dwa.

Jeden.

\- Myślisz, że gdybym się bardzo postarał, mógłbym sam zrobić sobie loda?

Yakov musiał kiedyś jeździć w parze sportowej. Nie było innego wytłumaczenia. Gdyby nie lata ćwiczeń, na bank nie dałby rady podnieść wcale-nie-tak-mało-ważącego Viktora i wypierdolić go ze swojego pokoju na zbity ryj.

Zgrabne pośladki młodego mistrza boleśnie przygrzmociły w twardą podłogę. Mimo to srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz zaśmiał się.

\- Wyobraziłeś to sobie! – krzyknął z palcem triumfalnie wymierzonym w trenera – Widzę po twojej minie. Wyobraziłeś sobie, jak…

\- WYNOCHA STĄD, TY PRZEKLĘTY POMIOCIE SZATANA! –Yakov wydarł się na cały korytarz - Ty… ty nasienie diabła! Poszedł mi stąd! Ale już! WON!

\- Hit me baby one more time? – zaryzykował Viktor.

Po zboczonym komentarzu twarz trenera była _zaledwie_ czerwona. Teraz zrobiła się ciemno-fioletowa i wyrażała czystą furę.

 _Oho, zaczyna się._

Młody łyżwiarz doskonale wiedział, co zaraz nastąpi. Znał pogróżki swojego opiekuna na pamięć.

 _Tylko poczekaj, aż wrócimy do Petersburga…_

\- TYLKO POCZEKAJ, AŻ WRÓCIMY DO PETERSBURGA! – Feltsman ryknął, aż zachybotała lampa na suficie.

… _będziesz ćwiczył figury obowiązkowe do usranej śmierci…_

\- BĘDZIESZ ĆWICZYŁ FIGURY OBOWIĄZKOWE DO USRANEJ ŚMIERCI!

… _i nawet sobie nie myśl, że ci się upiecze!_

\- I NAWET SOBiE NIE MYŚL, ŻE CI SIĘ UPIECZE!

Trututu! Za sprawdzian z telepatii uczeń Nikiforov otrzymuje ocenę celującą.

Yakov zatrzasnął wychowankowi drzwi przed nosem – z takim hukiem, że ze ściany posypał się tynk.

 _Oczywiście, że mi się upiecze._ – pomyślał Viktor – _Pod warunkiem, że wygram._

Oczywiście, że nie zostanie ukarany po powrocie do Petersburga. Nie będzie też musiał ćwiczyć idiotycznych figur obowiązkowych, których już zresztą od dawna nie wymagano na zawodach. Zamiast tego Yakov zabierze go na romantyczny seans do kina na film pod tytułem „Program Krótki i Dowolny Viktora Nikiforova, Rostelecom, data" i z całą swoją trenerską miłością wyzna Viktorowi, dlaczego spierdolił piruet numer jeden i dwa. Następnie zdecydują, czy film powinien zgarnąć jakieś nagrody. Statuetkę dla najlepszego aktora Viktor miał jak w banku. Natomiast Oskar za efekty specjalne będzie zależał od tego, czy w _Kiss and Cry_ dojdzie do rękoczynów. Cóż, była na to szansa, jeśli czekając na wynik ktoś zanuci „Hit me baby one more time"… Ale mniejsza o to. Po przyznaniu nagród, Yakov założy swój najlepszy melonik, po czym udając, że nie jest kurewsko dumny ze swojego ucznia, przejdzie się przez połowę miasta, tylko po to, by pokazać ulubionemu ministrowi środkowy palec. Bo w końcu tradycji musiała stać się zadość!

No, _ale_ problem w tym, że te wszystkie ekscytujące rzeczy wydarzą się dopiero w Petersburgu. Viktor nudził się _teraz._ Ech, szkoda, że Yakov go wykopał…

Nagle rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz poderwał głowę, przekonany, że to trener zrezygnował z polowania na kabla i postanowił jednak spędzić wieczór w towarzystwie ulubionego wychowanka.

Marzenie głupiego. To młoda dziewczyna z oliwkową karnacją, czarnymi włosami i uroczą granatową piżamą w malutkie pół-księżyce wyszła na korytarz i sennym wzrokiem zaczęła rozglądać się po otoczeniu.

\- Ugh… co to za hałasy? – piąstką wycierała sobie śpiochy spod oczu – Wiesz, co się stało? – spytała Viktora.

Zanim Mistrz Europy zdążył odpowiedzieć, przed dziewczynę wyskoczył chłopak w identycznej piżamie i z kapciem w ręku.

\- Sarcia! Sarcia! Ja cię obronię! Jeśli to atak terrorystyczny, oddam za ciebie życie!

\- Idźcie spać! – z pokoju dobiegł poirytowany męski głos.

\- Ale, _tato!_ A co jeśli Sarci grozi niebezpieczeństwo?!

\- Nie grozi jej żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Nic się nie dzieje. To tylko Feltsman _znowu_ drze się na Nikiforova.

\- Młeeeee, nudy! – dziewczyna skrzywiła się – Chodź, Miki, idziemy spać! I zostaw wreszcie tego kapcia! Ty naprawdę chciałeś walczyć z terrorystami _kapciem?_

Sara i Michele wrócili do pokoju, a Viktor westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i spuścił głowę.

Bliźniakom Chrispino to dobrze – ci dwoje to przynajmniej mają siebie nawzajem. W trudnych chwilach na pewno mogą na siebie liczyć. Ich tata też sprawiał wrażenie całkiem fajnego gościa. Ojciec Viktora…

 _Nie. –_ młody mistrz potrząsnął głową – _Nie myśl teraz o tym!_

Stary zgred nie był wart, by popadać przez niego w depresję. Niech już lepiej Viktor pomyśli o czymś pozytywnym. Na przykład – czy fajnie byłoby mieć brata bliźniaka? Uch… minusem podobnej sytuacji byłby fakt, że Feltsman zapewne nie wytrzymałby psychicznie i wykitował. A to byłaby wielka strata! Viktor nie wymieniłby Yakova nawet na dwunastkę braci. Yakov był po prostu zbyt cudowny i unikatowy. Nawet jeśli czasem się darł…

\- MÓWIŁEM CI JUŻ, ŻE NIE MAM CZASU!

Głowa srebrnowłosego mistrza kolejny raz poderwała się do góry w nadziei na powrót do alkowy ukochanego trenera. Niestety - drzwi do pokoju Feltsmana pozostawały przygnębiająco zamknięte.

Głos dobiegał zza rogu, a Viktor już po chwili uświadomił sobie, że zna tożsamość awanturnika. Na twarz srebrnowłosego łyżwiarza od razu powrócił szatański uśmiech. Czekający za zakrętem choleryk co prawda nie był Yakovem… ale mógł dostarczyć młodemu mistrzowi _prawie_ tyle samo rozrywki, co Feltsman.

Prawie. Ale to zawsze coś. Grzechem byłoby przepuścić taką okazję.

Zacierając ręce z ekscytacji, Viktor ruszył w stronę źródła krzyków. Tak jak się spodziewał, po chwili ujrzał łysiejącego starucha z długim nochalem i sięgającą połowy szyi szpiczastą bródką. Ten wybuchowy dziadek zawsze kojarzył się Nikiforovowi z Rasputinem z „Anastazji" (jedynej, nie należącej do studia Disneya bajki tolerowanej przez Georgija). Nawet charakter miał podobny. Nigdy nie gasnąca żądza zemsty i niezdrowa radość z obrażania innych. Och… dokuczenie temu Rasputinowi z prawdziwego zdarzenia będzie czystą przyjemnością!

Dziadyga stał tyłem do Viktora. Wymachując pięścią, wydzierał się do okraszonej złotem komórki. Oho? Czyżby jedno z drogocennych wnucząt dostawało zjebkę?

\- Przestań do mnie wydzwaniać z każdą pierdołą! Co ty jesteś, małe dziecko?! Mam ci kupić smoczka?! Trwa Rostelecom, do cholery i nie będę tracił czasu na szukanie miejsc do picia dla ciebie i Twoich znajomych! Wejdź sobie na Trip Advisora, czy inne gówno! Mam prawie siedemdziesiąt lat! I co? JA mam ciebie uczyć, jak korzystać z internetu?! Jesteś dorosły i znasz rosyjski! Chyba umiesz spędzić jeden dzień w Moskwie bez zawracania mi dupy! Jak jeszcze raz do mnie zadzwonisz, przysięgam, że pociągnę cię do odpowiedzialności za te wszystkie zniszczenia, których narobiłeś w mojej ukochanej willi! Aha, i jeszcze jedno! _Tylko spróbuj_ wdać mi się dzisiaj w jakąś bijatykę, albo inną awanturę! Zaczynam tracić do ciebie cierpliwość! Jak wpakujesz się w jakieś kłopoty, _nie zamierzam_ cię z nich wyciągać! Dotarło?! To świetnie!

Złoty telefon trzasnął w podłogę, a właściciel zaczął wściekle deptać go butem.

 _No, to teraz przynajmniej wiem, od kogo Yakov przejął ten okropny zwyczaj._ – Viktor pomyślał, wzdychając – _Chociaż… może to Pan Rasputin podpatrzył ten zwyczaj u Yakova? Gdy chodzi o tą dwójkę, nigdy niczego nie można być pewnym. No ale, do rzeczy… czas trochę namieszać!_

Uśmiechając się pod nosem, srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz podkradł się do ofiary. Zmysłowe usta zbliżyły się do ucha seniora.

\- Dobry wieczór, Panie Ministrze.

Dziesięć sekund. Dokładnie tyle trwał błysk strachu w oczach Ministra Sportu. Marny wynik, w porównaniu do Yakovowego pół sekundy. Przez dziesięć sekund Minister Sportu miał minę, jakby zamierzał teraz, natychmiast, wybiec z hotelu, wsiąść do BMW za dziesięć milionów rubli, pojechać na lotnisko, wskoczyć do statku kosmicznego i spierdzielić do sąsiedniej galaktyki, jak najdalej od Matuszki Rosji i w ogóle Matki Ziemi. Nic nie sprawiało Yakovowi większej przyjemności, niż te bezcenne dziesięć sekund. Cudowne dziesięć sekund, podczas których jego śmiertelny wróg czuł się zupełnie bezbronny. Szkoda, że Feltsmana tu nie było.

Warto by teraz wspomnieć o jednym z powodów, dla których Yakov Feltsman miał do Viktora Nikiforova tak wielką słabość:

Otóż – Minister Sportu _panicznie bał się_ Viktora.

Nie był to rodzaj strachu, który odczuwało się przed groźnym tygrysem. Nie był to też rodzaj strachu, który odczuwało się przed horrorem w kinie.

To był ten rodzaj strachu, który odczuwało się przed osobnikiem zdolnym do siania większego spustoszenia niż cała dwudziestka wnuków razem wzięta. Rodzaj strachu wynikający ze świadomości, że możesz rzucać we wspomnianego osobnika czym popadnie – obelgami, pogróżkami, obietnicami niechybnej śmierci – a to wszystko i tak odbije się od Yakovowego wychowanka i wróci do ciebie ze zdwojoną siłą.

Spojrzenie Viktorowi w oczy zazwyczaj kończyło się dla wybuchowego starucha tak, jak dla zwykłego śmiertelnika kończyło się spojrzenie w oczy Bazyliszka – mało fajnie. Facet może co prawda nie zamieniał się w kamień, ale od samego gapienia się w piękne niebieskie oczy najlepszego łyżwiarza w Rosji (huhuhu, i nic pan nie może zrobić, by mu odebrać ten tytuł, Panie Ministrze, chyba pan o tym wie?) dostawał wrzodów ze złości.

\- Ach, co pan tak zbladł, Panie Ministrze? – srebrnowłosy mistrz zagaił, pogodnym tonem – Zapomniał pan wziąć leków?

\- _Jeszcze raz_ się tak do mnie podkradniesz, Nikiforov, a powyrywam ci te tlenione kudły! – Minister Sportu warknął, zgrzytając zębami.

 _Obiecanki-cacanki._ – Viktor pomyślał, przewracając oczami – _Facet, ty bez krzyżyka i siatki czosnku nawet byś się do mnie nie zbliżył. Nie jesteś Yakovem i nie masz pojęcia, jak trzeba ze mną postępować. Nie umiesz sobie ze mną poradzić i to cię przeraża. A ja, na twoje nieszczęście, doskonale o tym wiem._

\- Moje włosy nie są tlenione. – oświadczył, dla podkreślenia odrzucając kilka pasm do tyłu – To naturalny kolor.

\- Jedyna naturalna rzecz, jaką ty masz, Nikiforov, to talent do wkurwiania mnie! Założę się, że chirurdzy plastyczni poprawiali ci gębę. Na bank nie urodziłeś się z takim nosem!

\- Och, jakże pan może, Panie Ministrze! Toż to wyrób w stu procentach naturalny! Wszystko, co najlepsze od marki Nikiforov! Nic dziwnego, że jestem taki uroczy i śliczny… w końcu mamusia i tatuś spędzili aż cztery godziny na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu, żeby mnie zrobić.

Z ust czerwonego jak Rewolucja Październikowa starucha wyszedł przerażony jęk.

 _Właśnie o tym mówiłem, facet. Ty nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do tego typu odpowiedzi, tak jak Yakov._

\- NIE MUSIAŁEM TEGO WIEDZIEĆ! – Minister Sportu wydarł się Viktorowi w twarz – Milion razy mówiłem, byś nie rzucał w moim kierunku takich tekstów, ty cholerny mały zboczeńcu!

\- „Mały"? Ach, jakże się cieszę, że padło to wspaniałe słowo. Bo widzi pan, Panie Ministrze… ja właściwie przyszedłem do pana z kondolencjami.

\- Że co? Z jakimi, u licha, kondolencjami?

Z udawanym współczuciem, Viktor poklepał dziadygę po ramieniu.

\- Tak mi przykro… dowiedziałem się o siódemce.

\- Co takiego?! – staruch odskoczył od niego, jak oparzony – Jakiej znowu siódemce? O czym ty, do diabła, mówisz?

\- No, o tej siódemce, której nie może pan darować Yakovowi. No naprawdę… i po co ta cała zazdrość? Od zazdrości psuje się człowiekowi zdrowie. Lekarz panu tego nie mówił? Mnie zazdrości pan urody, a Yakovowi… ech, no naprawdę, nie ma się czego wstydzić. Zamiast kręcić nosem, trzeba zaakceptować, co dała matka natura.

\- Nikiforov, ty zepsuty gówniarzu, przysięgam ci… o cokolwiek ci chodzi, pożałujesz tego!

\- Co? O moją szóstkę też ma pan pretensje?

\- Jaką, do diabła, szóstkę?! I o co chodziło z siódemką?!

\- Jezu… skoro rzuca się pan do każdego, kto prześcignie pana w tej konkurencji, to chyba powinienem być wdzięczny, że nie wypisuje pan na mnie tylu hejtów, co na mojego trenera.

\- W jakiej, do licha, konkurencji?!

\- Och, no niech już pan nie udaje, że nie rozumie! Ja przecież mówię o najważniejszej konkurencji w życiu każdego mężczyzny! No naprawdę, Panie Ministrze… przecież to nie wina Yakova, że ma siedem więcej od pana.

\- Siedem więcej CZEGO?!

\- Centymetrów.

Viktor posłał kroczu Ministra wymowne spojrzenie. Staruch omal nie zszedł na zawał.

\- N-n-nie możesz tego wiedzieć! – krzyknał, za wszelką cenę starając się ukryć panikę – N-n-nie widziałeś mnie nago!

\- A pamięta pan tego przystojniaczka z ręcznikiem na głowie, którego pański australijski wnuk błagał w saunie o numer telefonu? To było jakieś pięć lat temu. Może i jestem zapominalski, ale kiedy trzeba, mam niezłą pamięć do szczegółów…

Zgon. Minister Sportu zaliczył zgon.

Jakby cios poniżej pasa ( _dosłownie_ poniżej pasa), który zapodał mu Viktor nie był wystarczającym upokorzeniem, to jeszcze przeklęty wychowanek Feltsmana był najwidoczniej obiektem westchnień australisjkiego wnuczka (biedny Australijczyk… pewnie po tym wszystkim zostanie odcięty od kieszonkowego). A najgorsze było to, że jeśli Mistrzowi Europy spadnie z głowy choćby jeden srebrny włos, informacja o „siódemce" zostanie opublikowana na Facebooku – wstrętny staruch z całą pewnością o tym wiedział.

Minister Sportu może i był złośliwym, łysiejącym zgredem, ale przynajmniej potrafił przyznać się do porażki. Nie czekając na ciąg dalszy, spierdzielił do siebie do pokoju.

 _Miejmy nadzieję, że po to, aby wykasować wszystkie uwłaczające Yakovowi hejty._ – wzdychając pomyślał Viktor – _Bo jak nie, to ja już dam mu do wiwatu. Z tym impotentem to mocno przegiął. Rozumiem, że bawią się z Yakovem w „konkurs wkurwiania", ale są jakieś granice. Nie będzie mi jakiś wstrętny dziad stresował trenera, gdy do klubu ma wkrótce dołączyć nowe trudne dziecko. Trzeba dbać o zdrowie Yakova. Jeszcze z tych wszystkich nerwów naprawdę nam zejdzie i co my wtedy zrobimy?_

Tak, tak! Srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz w iście bohaterski sposób zemścił się na wrogu opiekuna! Szkoda tylko, że w efekcie ponownie znalazł się w sytuacji, gdzie stał samiuteńki na korytarzu, nie mając pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić. Po wkurwieniu dwóch sędziwych legend łyżwiarstwa figurowego (jedna wykopała go za drzwi, druga dała nogę), jego pomysły na kreatywne spędzenie wieczoru całkowicie się wyczerpały. Pozostawało jedynie wrócić do siebie do pokoju i modlić się o natchnienie.

A, i wypadałoby jeszcze odsłuchać muzykę do programu dowolnego - przynajmniej raz przed zaśnięciem. W oczach ludzi, którzy go nie znali, Viktor mógł uchodzić za lekkoducha, ale w rzeczywistości podchodził do zawodów bardzo poważnie. Srebro na Mistrzostwach Świata mocno zraniło jego dumę. Chciał zrehabilitować się, bijąc jutro konkurentów na głowę. Nawet jeżeli na samą myśl o wyjściu na lód odczuwał dziwną gorycz. Nawet jeśli coś w fakcie, że jechał swój program _tylko po to,_ by wygrać, wydawało mu się okropnie niewłaściwe. No ale przecież… wszyscy wychodzili na lód z tego samego powodu. Prawda?

\- Nie, skarbie, warunki nie są aż tak okropne.

Rzucone po francusku zdanie sprawiło, że Viktor przystanął. Odwrócił się i zobaczył szczupłego bruneta, rozmawiającego z kimś przy pomocy jednego z zabytkowych telefonów na monety. Facet był chyba jednym z zawodników, ale Mistrz Europy nie miał ku temu stu procentowej pewności. Rozpoznanie w kimś innego łyżwiarza, jeżeli tamten paradował „w cywilu" (czytaj: nie w stroju, w którym występował) już w czasach juniorskich graniczyło dla Viktora z cudem. Za wyjątkiem paru dobrych znajomych, rzadko zapamiętywał rywali z lodowiska. Yakov regularnie mu to wypominał.

Zawodnik czy nie zawodnik, ciemnowłosy nieznajomy raczej nie zarabiał kroci. Pewnie właśnie ze względu na budżet wybrał komunikowanie się za pomocą hotelowego telefonu. Z cichym stukotem do otworu wpadło kilka rubli.

\- Wybacz, musiałem wrzucić monetę, by nie przerwało połączenia. – brunet przeprosił osobę po drugiej stronie linii – Tak jak mówiłem, warunki nie są złe. Śniadanie w hotelu jest całkiem dobre… chodź oczywiście nie tak dobre, jak twoje pyszne rogaliczki. Łóżko da się przeżyć, chociaż mogłoby być lepiej. Powiedz, jak tam pogoda w Montrealu? Uch, Moskwa jest jak zwykle zimna i nieprzyjemna. Dobrze, że na lodowisku jest w miarę ciepło… chociaż nawet podczas rogrzewki nie rozstawałem się z bluzą. Zrobiło mi się ciepło dopiero po jakiś pięciu skokach.

A, czyli jednak zawodnik. W dodatku Kanadyjczyk. Chociaż nie rodowity, bo zdradzał go wyraźny paryski akcent. To może Francuz? Hm… czyżby podwójne obywatelstwo? Viktor przypomniał sobie, że kojarzy gościa z Mistrzostw Europy. Facet zdobył… brąz? Nie, zaraz, musiał być czwarty. Srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz miał kiepską pamięć, ale z całą pewnością zapamiętałby kogoś, kto stał obok niego na podium.

\- Reprezentacja Rosji, oczywiście, przez cały czas ćwiczyła w T-shirtach…- ciągnął tajemniczy jegomość - mówię ci, oni są jak niedźwiedzie polarne! Nikiforov nawet dla żartów paradował bez koszulki, dopóki trener nie przywołał go do porządku.

„Przywołał do porządku" czyli wbiegł w butach na lód, przez piętnaście minut ścigał wychowanka, za włosy wytargał go za barierkę, siłą ubrał w koszulkę i sweterek, a na koniec kopniakiem wysłał z powrotem na taflę, obiecując potworną karę po powrocie do Petersburga. Ech, stary dobry Yakov. Viktor, rzecz jasna, niczego nie żałował.

\- A tak w ogóle to… bardzo za tobą tęknię. Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi przykro, że nie mogłem zabrać cię ze sobą. I dziękuję ci za ten SMS po programie krótkim. Jesteś najcudowniejszym _mężem_ na świecie!

Serce srebrnowłosego łyżwiarza zabiło niespokojnie.

Ach! Ależ Viktor znał tego kolesia! Mistrz Europy miał ochotę pacnąć się w czoło. Jak mógł nie rozpoznać Guillaume'a Fontaine'a? _Tego_ Guillaume'a Fontaine'a! Guillaume Fontaine'a, którego mało kto kojarzył, jako że facet wspinał się na podium średnio raz na cztery sezony. Mało kto go kojarzył… a przynajmniej do zeszłego roku – bo właśnie wtedy Guillaume opuścił Paryż i wyfrunął do Kanady, by chajtnąć się ze swoim szwajcarskim ukochanym. Ze szwajcarskim ukochanym _płci męskiej._ Chris Giacometti, którego zaproszono na ślub, wrzucił na Instagram chyba z trzysta zdjęć, z czego trzy czwarte przedstawiały szczęśliwą młodą parę. Viktor zaczął lajkować te fotki, ale zrezygnował już przy piątej. Zrezygnował, ponieważ… ponieważ…

\- Martwiłem się, że zawaliłem ten jeden skok, ale, gdy przeczytałem twoją wiadomość, od razu poczułem się lepiej. Znaczy… to nie tak, że martwiłem się, że przestaniesz mnie kochać, jeśli zawalę… ale, gdy napisałeś mi, żebym się nie poddawał, przypomniałem sobie, jak bardzo chcę dać z siebie wszystko… i jak bardzo chcę pokazać ci, ile potrafię! Doceniam to, że chociaż nie znasz się na łyżwiarstwie, rozumiesz, jakie to dla mnie ważne i tak bardzo starasz się mnie zmotywować…

Żołądek Mistrza Europy wyczyniał dziwne rzeczy. Bardzo, bardzo dziwne rzeczy. Podobnie się czuł, gdy obserwował, jak mąż Evgenii patrzył na żonę tymi wielgachnymi, pełnymi uwielbienia oczami.

\- Po programie krótkim jestem czwarty, więc jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Nadal mam szansę na finał. Cieszę się, że program dowolny jest wieczorem, bo dzięki temu nie będziesz musiał wstawać w środku nocy, żeby mnie obejrzeć. Uważnie mnie obserwuj, dobrze? Gdy wiem, że jesteś gdzieś tam … nawet wiele kilometrów stąd… i że patrzysz na mnie i że bezgranicznie we mnie wierzysz, to czuję, że mogę wszystko. To czuję, że… ech, poczekaj chwilę! Muszę wrzucić kolejną monetę. Zaraz… sekundkę… ach! Niech to szlag! Skończyły mi się! Kochany, przepraszam, na śmierć zapomniałem, że miałem rozmienić pieniądze! Uuuuch! Dlaczego zawsze jestem taką gapą…

Viktor bez wahania podszedł do Guillaume'a i wcisnął mu wszystkie drobniaki, które akurat miał w kieszeni.

\- Masz. Możesz wziąć te.

\- S-serio? – Francuz wybałuszył oczy – R-raju… dzięki!

\- No już, wrzucaj, bo przerwie ci połączenie!

\- Kurczę… naprawdę dziękuję! Oddam ci co do grosza…

\- Daj spokój. Przecież to tylko kilka rubli. Nie chcę, byś cokolwiek mi oddawał.

\- Umm… okej? Skoro tak mówisz…

\- Nie, serio. Nie przejmuj się tym. Bierz te monety i gadaj, ile wlezie! A, i przy okazji… powodzenia jutro na dowolnym.

\- Dz-dzięki. Tobie też. Jeszcze raz przeogromne dziękuję!

\- To drobiazg. Pozdrów męża.

\- P-pewnie! Pozdrowię. Świetny francuski, tak przy okazji.

Mistrz Europy pożegnał się i natychmiast ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju. Zanim wszedł do windy, usłyszał jeszcze głos Guillaume'a:

\- Hej, Pierre, wiesz co? Nigdy nie zgadniesz, kto mnie przed chwilą poratował! Viktor Nikiforov! No wiesz, ten rosyjski geniusz, o którym ci tyle mówiłem. Nie miałem pojęcia, że taki miły z niego facet! Co prawda Chris mówił mi, że Viktor jest zupełnie normalny, ale… eghm! No sam wiesz… „normalność" według standardów Chrisa, a „normalna normalność" to… ale mniejsza o to. Całkiem spoko gość. Kurczę… aż ciężko uwierzyć, że są na świecie ludzie, którym niczego nie brak. Żeby być świetnym łyżwiarzem i do tego tak sympatycznym facetem. Koleś ma wielkie szczęście…

 _Nie. –_ Viktor pomyślał sucho – _To ty masz szczęście._

Zwiesiwszy głowę, starał się ignorować szczebiotanie Francuza, który właśnie powrócił do wychwalania swojego szwajcarskiego męża. Ech… gdzie się podziewała ta przeklęta winda?! Mogłaby nadjechać szybciej…

Srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz sam nie wiedział, dlaczego aż tak mu zależało, by uciec od przesyconych czułością komentarzy Guillaume'a, jednak miał przeczucie, że z podobnego powodu nie był w stanie patrzeć na opublikowane przez Chrisa zdjęcia ze ślubu.

 _Ludzie, którym niczego nie brak? Ta, jasne. Chyba na innej planecie._

Może Viktor był durniem, bo mimo osiągania tak świetnych wyników w ukochanym sporcie, nadal znajdywał powody do narzekania. Być może zazdroszczenie średnio-utalentowanemu, ale za to szczęśliwie zakochanemu Guillaume'owi Fontainowi było z jego strony głupotą. Czy raczej potwierdzeniem starej jak świat zasady: „czego bym nie miał w swoim ogródku, i tak będę pożądał kwiatów sąsiada".

Tak tłumaczył to Viktorowi Yakov. Tak tłumaczyli to Viktorowi _wszyscy._ Słyszał to ze wszystkich znanych sobie ust.

Poza ustami, którymi przemawiało jego własne serce. Tylko jego serce miało w tej sprawie inne zdanie. Ono jedno nie godziło się na zbagatelizowanie problemu. Ono jedno od dłuższego czasu wysyłało mu następujący komunikat:

 _Pragnienie zwycięstwa oczywiście jest ważne, ale NIE MOŻE być jedynym powodem, dla którego ktoś wychodzi na lód. MUSI być jeszcze jakiś inny powód. Tylko znalezienie tego powodu sprawi, że zniknie to okropne uczucie goryczy. Tylko znalezienie tego powodu sprawi, że program będzie kompletny. Że zostanie pojechany tak, jak trzeba._

„Tak jak trzeba", czyli… no właśnie, w tym problem. Viktor wciąż nie potrafił wytłumaczyć słowami, czym było dla niego „tak jak trzeba". Wiedział jedynie, jak to powinno wyglądać. W sumie… teraz, gdy o tym pomyśleć… jak na ironię, nieszczęsny Guillaume Fontaine mógłby jeździć swoje programy „tak jak trzeba". Mógłby, gdyby, rzecz jasna, nie wywalał się przy co drugim skoku. Jego programy były takie _piękne._ Były takie… nie, wróć! To jeszcze nie to. Jazda Guillaume'a nadal była daleka od Viktorowego ideału.

No dobrze, uczuciowy Francuz - nie. To może w takim razie… ten chłopak, o którym mówił Yakov?

Mistrz Europy czuł, że jego ciekawość zaczyna rosnąć. Kurczę, skoro Yakov, ze wszystkich ludzi, nazwał jazdę wspomnianego chłopaka „miłą dla oka", to musiało w niej być coś wyjątkowego! Szkoda, że Viktor nie obejrzał Skate America. Że też dał się namówić na ten cholerny dwudniowy maraton!

Chociaż, z drugiej strony… przecież zawsze mógł zobaczyć Skate America w internecie. Nawet teraz, jeśli miałby na to ochotę.

Czy powinien… zrobić to teraz?

Cholera, toż to świetny pomysł! Idealne antidotum na nudę! Czy raczej… anty-nudowy fast food, ale mniejsza o to. Właśnie tak! Viktor przyjrzy się tajemniczemu chłopakowi i może dzięki temu zbliży się do rozwiązania swojego…hm…. trudnego do zdefiniowania problemu. Doskonały plan! _To właśnie_ Viktor zrobi, kiedy wreszcie wróci do pokoju – obejrzy sobie Skate America! Ach, Yakov byłby dumny, wiedząc, że jego wychowanek postanowił spędzić wieczór robiąc coś tak _dojrzałego_ i _nieszkodliwego_!

Szkoda, że Wszechświat miał inne plany.

Dobry humor Mistrza Europy rozpłynął się w niebyt pół godziny po opadnięciu na łóżko i włączeniu laptopa. Ponad pół-godzinne przeczesywanie You Tube'a wykazało, że… ups! Ze Skate America nie było ani jednego filmika! Na My Space – to samo. Rutube – to samo. Francuskie kanały – to samo. Wszystko inne (niekoniecznie legalne) – to samo.

Ani jednego filmika. Ani jednego!

 _Nichego. Nothing. Rien._

Wszystkie znane Viktorowi języki – rosyjski, angielski i francuski – mówiły mu to samo wkurwiające „nic". W całej sieci nie było ani jednego pierdolonego nagrania z pierdolonego Skate America. W końcu srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz stracił cierpliwość. 

_Tak sobie ze mną pogrywasz, Wszechświecie? –_ warknął w myślach - _Ja tu usiłuję zachowywać się jak poważny zawodnik, a ty mi odwalasz takie numery?! Jak tak… to nie pozostawiłeś mi wyboru! Czy próbowałem być grzecznym chłopcem? Próbowałem! Czy chciałem, jak grzeczny chłopiec, spędzić wieczór przed programem dowolnym oglądając w internecie filmiki z występami rywali? Chciałem! Ale skoro ty, Wszechświecie, mi na to NIE POZWALASZ, to zamierzam wrócić do oryginalnego planu i zakończyć dzień, robiąc coś totalnie głupiego i zboczonego! Tak, tak, Wszechświecie! To wszystko TWOJA wina! Ja jestem czysty jak łza! I to ty, Wszechświecie, w razie wpadki, oberwiesz po uszach od Yakova! Właśnie tak!_

Ignorując przeczucie, że w jego rozumowaniu krył się co najmniej jeden, bardzo poważny błąd, Viktor otworzył Skype'a, znalazł kontakt „Irina Natchenko" i zainicjował wideo-rozmowę.

W ekranie pojawiła się przysadzista starsza pani. Nie wyglądała na zadowoloną.

\- Dobry wieczór, Panie Nikiforov. Jest już dosyć późno. Nie powinien pan spać?

Jej głos aż prosił się o etykietkę „właśnie tak brzmiałby Yakov, gdyby był kobietą". Srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz westchnął.

\- Pan Nikiforov, Pan Nikiforov. – rzucił rozżalonym tonem – Pani Iro, tyle razy prosiłem… wystaczy po prostu „Viktor". Może być nawet „Vitya", jeśli tak pani woli.

\- Panie Nikiforov, ja dla pana pracuję. Zwracanie się do pracodawcy po imieniu jest nieetyczne. Nawet jeśli pracodawca jest nieznającym granic przyzwoitości bezwstydnym gówniarzem.

Noż, kuźwa, Feltsman w spódnicy!

Ech, Viktor uwielbiał tę kobietę. Szczerze powiedziawszy, chętnie by ją trochę podenerwował. Dwóch dziadków już dzisiaj wkurwił – co mu szkodziło podroczyć się z lubiącą się rządzić babcią? Tylko kto wtedy pilnowałby mu psa?

Szkoda, że wkurwianie Iriny absolutnie nie wchodziło w grę. Naprawdę, wielka szkoda.

\- Jak się miewa mój kochany misiaczek? – przesłodzonym tonem spytał Viktor.

\- Makkachin godzinę temu wrócił ze spaceru. Na kolację zjadł psie chrupki i trochę polędwiczki. A, i pański krawat. Ten w żółte kropki. Pozwoliłam mu na to, bo skoro zostawił pan ten krawat na podłodze, to pewnie i tak go pan nie lubił.

 _Och, Boże, tylko nie mój ukochany krawat od Roberta Cavalli! Makkachin, jak mogłeś?! Żegnaj… żegnaj najdroższy krawaciku! Odprawię ci pogrzeb, jak wrócę._

Brązowy winowajca właśnie dołączył do Iriny w salonie.

\- MAKKACHIN! – srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz natychmiast zapomniał o smutku - Ooooch, chodź do tatusia!

Obraz zamazał się, gdy długi różowy jęzor zostawił na petersburskim laptopie smugi śliny. W odpowiedzi Viktor potarł nosem własny ekran.

\- Och, ja też cię kocham! Kto jest najpiękniejszym pieskiem na świecie? No kto?

\- Panie Nikiforov! – surowy głos Iriny przerwał wirtualną wymianę czułości między pudlem i jego człowiekiem.

\- No dobrze, już dobrze… już się nie wydurniam! Makkachin, siad! No już, dobry piesek… Pani Iro, mam prośbę. Czy mogłaby pani zostawić mnie samego z Makkachinem? Chcę z nim odbyć bardzo intymną rozmowę.

\- Panie Nikiforov… czy jest pan trzeźwy?

\- Nie. Naćpałem się.

Nudą. Naćpał się nudą.

Irina posłała pracodawcy podejrzliwe spojrzenie, jednak nie pytając o nic więcej, opuściła salon. Makkachin nawet nie zauważył jej odejścia. Nie spuszczał wzroku z pana. Czarne oczka były pełne bezgranicznej miłości, a puchaty ogon energicznie uderzał w dywan.

Viktor uwielbiał to uczucie. Uwielbiał świadomość bycia czyimś numerem jeden. Może i nie miał okularnika z ładnym tyłeczkiem… ani piszącego romantyczne SMSy męża… ale przynajmniej miał tę oto uroczą istotę, która kochała go takim, jakim był. Szkoda, że psy nie były mile widziane w hotelach.

\- Makkachin, bardzo za tobą tęsknię!

Prowadzenie monologu byłoby zbyt nudne, więc mężczyzna oparł dłonie na łóżku i udał, że odpowiada w imieniu swojego psa.

\- Hau, hau! Ja za tobą też! Hau, hau!

Prawdziwy Makkachin zaszczekał radośnie. Viktor uśmiechnął się.

\- Ooooch, jakiś ty kochany! Przynajmniej ty cieszysz się na mój widok. Nikt dzisiaj nie chciał się ze mną bawić, wiesz?

\- Hau, hau! Serio?

\- Mhm. Powaga. Nawet Yakov był dla mnie okropny! Wiesz, o co mnie oskarżył? Twierdzi, że to ja wysłałem mu tego SMSa z instrukcją zakładania gumki!

\- Hau, hau! Jak on mógł? A ja tak się starałem, by trafić moimi niezgrabnymi łapkami w te malutkie klawisze! Hau, hau! Ostatecznie nie dałem sobie rady i musiałem podyktować ci całą wiadomość! Hau, hau!

\- No widzisz? Jesteś takim sprośnym pieskiem, a to ja obrywam za twoje zboczone pomysły.

\- Hau, hau! Nie gniewaj się! Hau, hau! Wybaczysz mi?

\- Och, ależ oczywiście, że ci wybaczę! Kocham cię, wiesz?

\- Hau, hau! Ja też cię kocham! _Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie!_

Nieznośny głos w głowie Viktora wybrał akurat ten moment, by zastanowić się, jak by to było, gdyby ostatnie zdanie padło z ust człowieka, a nie psa.

Łyżwiarz rozkazał paskudnemu głosowi spadać na drzewo. To była prywatna rozmowa! Jego pierwsza, od dwóch dni, rozmowa z Makkachinem i nie życzył sobie na niej pesymistycznych intruzów. Nawet tych, którzy zrodzili się w jego własnej głowie.

Pudel musiał wyczuć zmianę w nastroju właściciela, bo momentalnie przestał szczekać. Viktor posłał mu przepraszające spojrzenie.

\- Ach, wybacz, Makkachin. Twój Pan nie jest dzisiaj w dobrej formie, wiesz? Od rana jest mi okropnie smutno. Wieczór też nie zakończył się tak, jak zakładałem… Chciałem pogadać o moich problemach z Yakovem, ale wykopał mnie z pokoju!

\- Hau, hau! A dziwisz mu się? Zmusiłeś go, by wyobraził sobie, jak robisz samemu sobie loda!

\- Ano, to nie było zbyt mądre… chociaż jego wyraz twarzy był tego wart!

\- Hau, hau! A poza tym… było od razu przejść do sedna. Może gdybyś na samym początku powiedział mu, w czym rzecz, wasza rozmowa potoczyłaby się zupełnie inaczej. Fakt, że nie wiesz, po co wychodzisz na lód, powinien być ważniejszy od faktu, że się nudzisz.

\- Niby tak.

\- Hau, hau! Niby?

\- Och, daj spokój! Gdybym wszedł do niego do pokoju z poważną miną, jak nic dostałby ataku serca. Po co mam go niepotrzebnie stresować?

Mistrz Europy zamrugał. Czy on właśnie… kłócił się z samym sobą? Ech, to głupie.

\- Hau, hau! Porozmawiajmy o czymś przyjemniejszym! Jak tam pogoda w Moskwie?

Hm… to zdanie brzmiało dziwnie znajomo.

 _Jak tam pogoda w Montrealu?_

Łyżwiarz potrząsnął głową. Spróbujmy jeszcze raz…

\- Hau, hau! Porozmawiajmy o czymś przyjemniejszym! Jak tam nastrój przed programym dowolnym?

I to niby miało być przyjemniejsze?! Nastrój Viktora w związku z rzeczonym programem był _fatalny!_ A tym, co najbardziej go martwiło, nie była obawa przed przegraną. Tym, co najbardziej go martwiło… nie, poprawka… tym, co _doprowadzało go do szału_ , była świadomość, że najprawdopodobniej _wygra_ te przeklęte zawody, chociaż pojedzie program, z którego nie będzie ani trochę zadowolony _._ Jego występ nie będzie tym, czym powinien być, czyli zażartą walką. Będzie wyjechaniem na lód po odbiór trofeum – i to jeszcze przed ceremonią rozdania nagród! A fakt, że zgromadzeni na Rostelecomie łyżwiarze nie należeli do konkurentów wysokiego kalibru, nie był żadnym usprawiedliwiem!

 _STOP!_ – Viktor skarcił samego siebie – _Wystarczy! Tego typu myślenie do niczego nie prowadzi! Ugh… wystarczy tego dobrego! No to jaki był plan? Coś głupiego i zboczonego, tak?_

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do swojego pudla.

\- Makkachin, powiedz, co dzisiaj robiłeś?

\- Hau, hau! A, wiesz, nic ciekawego! Trochę lizałem się po jajach.

\- Uuu, fajnie ci. Wielu ludzi nie jest w stanie polizać się po jajach, wiesz?

Czworonóg przekrzywił łepek. Viktor uznał, że po usłyszeniu ostatniego stwierdzenia, jego pupil zareagowałby milczeniem. Milczeniem i takim właśnie, skołowanym wyrazem pyszczka.

\- Ale wiesz… twój właściciel nie jest zwykłym człowiekiem. Chyba dałbym radę polizać się po jajach.

Brązowy futrzak nie ruszył się. Z fascynacją patrzył na pana.

\- Nie wierzysz? Udowodnię ci.

Makkachin, jak przystało na jednego z najinteligentniejszych przedstawicieli rasy pudli, zakrył sobie oczka łapą.

 _No świetnie. –_ Viktor pomyślał, wzdychając - _Nawet mój pies uważa mnie za zboczeńca._

\- Oj, nie przesadzaj! – zganił Makkachina - Kiedyś musisz dorosnąć. Zresztą, cały czas patrzysz, jak robią to inne psy. Nie mogę być od nich gorszy! Daj mi szansę się wykazać. Przecież wiesz, jak nie cierpię przegrywać, Makkachin.

Po tych słowach, ułożył się wygodniej na łóżku i zarzucił sobie nogę na głowę.

 _Gdyby Yakov dowiedział się, że robię takie rzeczy bez rozgrzewki, nie miałbym już jaj, po których mógłbym się polizać._ – wywnioskował, przełykając ślinę – _Oby w pokoju nie było ukrytych kamer!_

Zadanie okazało się znacznie trudniejsze, niż się spodziewał. Ogórka jakoś dosięgnął, ale ziemniaczki pozostawały poza zasięgiem. Huh… co by tu zrobić? Mógłby spróbować przesunąć nieco ogórka, ale to śmierdziało w najlepszym wypadku masochizmem a w najgorszym – zrobieniem sobie permanentnej krzywdy. A poza tym, zapomniał o zdjęciu spodni. Ech…

PUK, PUK!

W ekranie laptopa Makkachin podniósł łepek. Natomiast Viktor posłał drzwiom pełne nadziei spojrzenie.

 _Czy to Yakov? Och, błagam, powiedzcie mi, że to Yakov! Pal sześć jaja! Yakov po prostu MUSI przyłapać mnie w takiej pozycji! Jeśli nie zobaczę jego miny, nigdy sobie nie daruję!_

\- Proszę! – zawołał śpiewnym głosem.

Drzwi otworzyły się. To nie był Yakov.

Zamiast srogiego trenera, do pokoju Mistrza Europy wszedł Ilia Shevchenko – zatrudniony w Petersburskim Klubie Łyżwiarskim około czterdziestoletni Ukrainiec, z włosami rudymi jak u Szkota i dłońmi przywodzącymi na myśl hinduską masażystkę. Z zawodu był fizjoterapeutą, chociaż okazjonalnie robił też gońca. Okazjonalnie, czytaj wtedy, gdy Feltsmanowi nie chciało się wstać z łóżka, by sprawdzić, co porabiał jeden z rozbrykanych wychowanków.

Na widok dziwacznej pozycji Yakovowego ulubieńca, Ilia uniósł brwi.

\- Vitya… co ty wyprawiasz?

 _Urządzam pokaz porno mojemu psu._

Łyżwiarz już miał to powiedzieć, ale wtedy o czymś sobie przypomniał.

Pierwsza złota zasada klubu: trenerów można wkurzać, ile wlezie, ale z fizjoterapeutami lepiej nie zadzierać. Jeżeli Viktor zrazi do siebie tego kolesia, to zamiast masażyku po treningu może otrzymać zalecenie w postaci „leczniczej" kąpieli z bryłami lodu. Mało kusząca perspektywa.

\- Nie widać? Ćwiczę sobie yogę.

Ukrainiec westchnął.

\- Feltsman prosił, bym do ciebie zajrzał. Ponoć kobieta, która pilnuje ci psa zadzwoniła do niego i powiedziała, że chyba jesteś na haju…

 _Irina ma numer do Yakova?_ – zdziwił się Viktor – _Uch… a nie mówiłem? Feltsman w spódnicy!_

\- Byłem u Yakova kilka minut temu. – zwrócił się do Ilii - Wie, że nie jestem na haju.

Mistrz Europy nie tykał narkotyków. Nie potrzebował ich. I tak na trzeźwo robił głupsze rzeczy, niż większość ludzi na haju.

\- Prawda, wie. – fizjoterapeuta westchnął po raz drugi - Ale wywnioskował, że możesz robić coś głupiego, dlatego prosił mnie bym wpadł do ciebie i sprawdził, czy nie próbujesz zrobić sobie krzywdy. I przy okazji… chciałbym zerknąć na twoją nogę. Mogę?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Viktor zamknął klapę laptopa i jednym zwinnym ruchem zdjął spodnie. Minutę później, wprawne dłonie Ukraińca były już na jego kostce.

Srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz doskonale znał te dłonie i miał wobec nich mieszane uczucia. Odkąd skończył osiem lat, za sprawą tych dłoni wielokrotnie mruczał z zadowolenia… ale i wył z bólu. To te dłonie ugniatały mu mięśnie po treningu. To te dłonie poskładały go do kupy po niefortunnej wywrotce na nartach…

Na wspomnienie wypadku, Mistrz Europy skrzywił się.

\- I? – padło pytanie fizjoterapeuty.

Viktor wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ja nie wiem. To ty się na tym znasz.

\- Pytam, czy boli.

Ponowne wzruszenie ramionami.

\- Vitya, błagam, nie utrudniaj. Boli czy nie boli?

\- Chyba nie boli.

\- „Chyba"?

\- Sam nie wiem. Trochę swędzi.

\- Gdzie dokładnie swędzi?

\- Hm… chyba na stopie… AŁA! Nie rób tak!

Kręcąc głową, Ilia wyszeptał coś pod nosem. Łyżwiarz posłał mu wkurzone spojrzenie.

\- Nic mi nie jest! – mruknął, obrażalsko nadymając usta – Zrób tak _swojej nodze_! Idę o zakład, że ciebie też zaboli!

\- A gdzie podziało się wcześniejsze „to ty się na tym znasz"?

\- _Nie boli mnie_ , kiedy jeżdżę na łyżwach!

\- Vitya… powtarzamy ci to z Feltsmanem _od lat._ W tym klubie _nie wrzucamy_ kontuzjowanych łyżwiarzy na lód, by zajechali się, aż nie będzie czego zbierać.

Viktor otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale Ukrainiec wpadł mu w słowo.

\- Sądzę, że rzeczywiście nic ci nie jest. Niepotrzebnie się rzucałeś. Kostkę masz w porządku, ale podejrzewam, że zaczyna ci się robić haluks. Dam ci później specjalną wkładkę do włożenia między palce. Ech, ty naprawdę jesteś unikatem, Vitya… Pierwszy raz w życiu widzę łyżwiarza figurowego z haluksem.

Mistrz Europy nie był ani trochę udobruchany.

 _Idź już sobie stąd!_ – mruknął w myślach – _Tego mi tylko było trzeba na zakończenie wieczora! Ciebie i twoich sadystycznych łap!_

W sercu srebrnowłosego łyżwiarza zrodziła się też nieoczekiwana złość na trenera.

 _Głupi Yakov! Ja przychodzę do niego z poważnym problemem, a on nie dość, że wyrzuca mnie z pokoju, to jeszcze nasyła na mnie tego… tego… ugh! Ależ oczywiście! Vitya ma jakiś kryzys, więc na pewno chodzi o kontuzję! No pewnie! Po co tracić czas na wysłuchanie Viktora… po prostu załóżmy, że Viktor martwi się kostką! No bo przecież taki bezwstydny lekkoduch jak on NIE MOŻE MIEĆ ŻADNYCH POWAŻNIEJSZYCH PROBLEMÓW! Szlag!_

\- Vitya? – Ilia odezwał się niepewnie – Um… nie obraź się, ale… jesteś jakby… trochę inny niż zwykle? Stresujesz się czymś?

\- No nie gadaj! Po czym poznałeś?

\- Po tym, że odkąd przyszedłem, nie poprosiłeś mnie jeszcze, bym wymasował ci pośladki. Prosisz mnie o to, odkąd skończyłeś dwanaście lat, chociaż doskonale wiesz, że mam żonę i trójkę dzieci.

Kącik ust obrażonego Viktora nieznacznie uniósł się do góry.

\- Upierdliwy ze mnie smarkacz, co? – Mistrz Europy spytał, nie potrafiąc wyeliminować z głosu nuty rozbawienia.

\- No wiesz… upierdliwy, ale za to nasz. – Ilia położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz zaśmiał się ponuro.

\- Masz rację. – przyznał, opierając brodę na nadgarstku – Chyba rzeczywiście jestem dzisiaj trochę zestresowany. W dodatku wkurzyłem już wszystkich, których miałem pod ręką i wcale nie zrobiło mi się lepiej. Nie wiem, co się dzieje. Może to ciśnienie?

\- Hm… a może, zamiast wkurzać ludzi, spróbujesz zrelaksować się w inny sposób? – na twarzy Ukraińca pojawił się łobuzerski uśmieszek.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Zanim Feltsman poprosił mnie, żebym do ciebie wpadł, zaczęliśmy z Wladem robić pewne plany. Chcemy włożyć trzy pary gaci i wyskoczyć do miasta na kufelek piwa. Georgi też z nami idzie. Wiem, że jutro jedziesz dowolny i nie możesz pić, ale… może do nas dołączysz? Szklaneczka soku pomarańczowego w dobrym towarzystwie? Co na to powiesz, Vitya?

\- Uch… sam nie wiem…

 _Na dworze jest minus dwadzieścia._ – Viktor pomyślał, krzywiąc się - _Nie chce mi się wychodzić z hotelu w taką zawieruchę. Ten pomysł ani trochę mi się nie podoba._

\- Feltsman zabronił ci wychodzić.

 _WSPANIAŁY POMYSŁ! Cudowny, genialny, fantastyczny pomysł! Najlepszy pomysł na świecie! Pomysł miesiąca, pomysł roku! Nagrodę dla najlepszego pomysłu otrzymuje ten właśnie pomysł! Ach, jak dobrze, że Ilia przyszedł do mnie ze swoimi cudownymi dłońmi i jeszcze cudowniejszym pomysłem!_

\- Daj mi chwilę. – srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz poprosił, szczerząc zęby – Też założę trzy pary gaci. I ze dwa swetry.

\- Włóż jeszcze to.

Ukrainiec wyciągnął z torby brązową perukę.

\- Córka potrzebowała na przedstawienie. – wyjaśnił, puszczając Viktorowi oko – Chciała ją potem wyrzucić, ale nie pozwoliłem jej. Uznałem, że przyda się na małe wypady incognito. Gdy ostatnio byłem w centrum, wpadałem na twoje fanki praktycznie co pięć minut.

\- ŁAŁ! – podskakując jak małe dziecko, łyżwiarz przyjął prezent – Ale ekstra! Dzięki!

\- Masz tu jeszcze siatkę na włosy. Nie zapomnij ciepło się ubrać. Za piętnaście minut spotykamy się w lobby, okej?

\- Za dwadzieścia. Muszę jeszcze przypudrować nosek.

Oczywiście okazało się, że potrzebował trzydziestu minut. W końcu musiał znaleźć trzy pary gaci pasujących do siebie _kolorystycznie,_ a zarazem dość ciepłych, by chroniły przed szalejącą na zewnątrz wygwizdówą. Dorzućmy do tego jeszcze smarowanie buźki kremikiem, piłowanie paznokci, nieudolne próby wepchnięcia sięgających bioder włosów pod perukę i spóźnienie gotowe.

Viktor stanął przed lustrem i obrzucił nową fruzurę pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Błe! Wyglądał tak… niemodnie i pospolicie! Nie znosił tego odcienia brązu. Do tego jeszcze ta paskudna grzywka! Kto w ogóle taką nosił?

No cóż… lepiej chodzić z mopem na głowie, niż ryzykować wpadnięcie w sidła wielbicieli bądź paparazzich. Zwłaszcza, że ci drudzy mieli ostatnio lepszy węch od Makkachina. A w razie gdyby ktoś zapomniał, jak wyglądał aktualny Mistrz Europy, łatwo mógł sobie o tym przypomnić, wpadając na jeden z plakatów. Jak Bóg mu miły, Viktor _ostatni raz_ zgodził się, by jego twarz reklamowała Rostelecom Cup! Co prawda na materiałach promocyjnych występował razem z trzema innymi łyżwiarzami, no ale mimo wszystko! Trzeba będzie pogadać o tym z Wladem.

Srebrnowłosy… czy raczej kawowo-włosy mężczyzna chciał ruszyć do lobby, ale przypomniał sobie, że nadal ma na szyi medal Mistrzostw Europy. Gdy zdjął go i niedbale rzucił na wystającą z torby stertę ubrań, poczuł w sercu dziwny skurcz. Przez pewien czas stał z dłonią na klamce i patrzył na porzucone trofeum. Miał wrażenie, że nie widzi przedmiotu, ale żywą istotę. Jakby ten medal… był jego starym przyjacielem. Jakby było mu przykro, że został ciśnięty między spodnie i T-shirt z tak ewidentnym brakiem szacunku. Jakby te pogniecione elementy garderoby miały dla Viktora taką samą wartość, jak drogocenny złoty krążek.

Cóż… poniekąd tak było. Na zdobycie T-shirta i spodni Mistrz Europy musiał poświęcić mniej więcej tyle samo wysiłku, co na zdobycie medalu. Można nawet powiedzieć, że ubrania kosztowały go więcej zachodu, bo sklepowe dylematy trwały dwie godziny, a oba programy niecałe osiem minut. Co więcej… miał przeczucie, że gdyby chodziło o złoty medal Mistrzostw Świata, traktowałby go w podobny sposób.

 _Sam już siebie nie rozumiem._ – Viktor pomyślał, ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy kładąc sobie dłoń na czole – _Od samego patrzenie na srebro Mistrzostw Świata mam ochotę bić głową o ścianę… ale gdybym zdobył złoto, pewnie i tak nie wyjąłbym go z torby. Tak jak tego tutaj. Ugh! Lepiej już stąd pójdę, zanim zupełnie zwariuję!_

Wlad, Ilia i Georgi czekali na towarzysza otuleni w grube płaszcze. Popovich miał zakupioną w Disneylandzie wełnianą czapkę z czarownymi uszkami Myszki Miki.

\- Ach, jakie piękne włosy! – na widok kolegi zapiał z zachwytu i splótł dłonie jak do modlitwy – Wyglądasz jak Bella z „Pięknej i Bestii".

\- Chyba Bella po wyciągnięciu z pralki. – burknął Viktor – Przepraszam, że musieliście czekać.

Wlad w ogóle nie wydawał się zaskoczony spóźnieniem Nikiforova.

\- Spoko. – rzucił, podnosząc wzrok znad telefonu – I tak zawsze bierzemy na ciebie dwadzieścia minut poprawki.

Ten mierzący prawie dwa metry czarnowłosy facet pracował w petersburskim klubie tak długo, jak Ilia. Marny byłby z niego menadżer, gdyby podczas układania grafików nie brał pod uwagę próżności jednego z łyżwiarzy.

\- No dobra, chodźmy złapać taksówkę! – zarządził fizjoterapeuta.

\- Hej, a dokąd się wybieracie? – zawołał nieoczekiwanie czyjś głos.

Cztery głowy spojrzały w stronę nieczynnej już recepcji. Na biurku siedziało małe rude stworzenie z warkoczykami w stylu Ani z Zielonego Wzgórza. Ubrane w podarte dżinsy nogi dyndały kilka metrów nad ziemią.

\- Powinnaś już dawno spać, Milka! – Wlad zganił trzynastolatkę – Wracaj do siebie do pokoju!

\- Dokąd idziecie? – powtórzyła pytanie, promiennie uśmiechając się do menadżera – Mogę też iść?

\- Oczywiście, że nie! To męski wypad zarezerwowany wyłącznie dla dorosłych!

\- Hm… Viktor jest mentalnie dziesięcioletnią dziewczynką. Dlaczego jemu wolno iść, a mnie nie?

\- Viktor? Jaki Viktor? O czym ty mówisz? Tutaj nie ma Viktora! Ten gość to mój kolega. Inny menadżer, jasne?!

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Ano, racja. To nie może być Viktor. Viktor nie ma tak grubego tyłka.

\- Mój tyłeczek wcale nie jest gruby! – Viktor krzyknął z oburzeniem.

Dłonie pozostałych mężczyzn z symultanicznym plaśnięciem wylądowały na czołach.

„No i masz. Nasza ślicznotka sama się wsypała." – ich miny zdawały się mówić.

\- Amatorszczyzna. – Mila Babicheva skomentowała wygląd Mistrza Europy – Widać, że nigdy nie robiłeś cosplayu. Spod peruki wystaje ci kilka srebrnych pasm. A poza tym… chyba wiesz, że ludzie zwykle mają brwi pod kolor włosów? Nie możesz tak wyjść na miasto. Chodź, doprowadzimy cię do porządku!

Bezceremonialnie złapała Viktora za nadgarstek i mimo protestów reszty towarzystwa pociągnęła w stronę swojego pokoju. Tam „łyżwiarz pod przykrywką" został poddany kilkunastu poprawiających wizerunek zabiegom. Rudowłosa dziewczyna biegała wokół niego ze zwinnością i wprawą zawodowej charakteryzatorki, tu malując, tam wygładzając, a kiedy uznała, że obiekt spełnia odpowiednie standardy, z uśmiechem podała mu lusterko.

\- Łał! – Mistrz Europy z zachwytem podsumował efekty – Nareszcie nie przypominam Belli po nocy z Bestią. Jest z milion razy lepiej. Dziękuję, Miłeczka!

\- Ależ nie ma za co! – dziewczynka lekko dygnęła – To jak? Teraz zabierzecie mnie ze sobą?

\- Chłopaki, zabierzmy ją! – Viktor próbował przekonać pozostałych – Tyle się napracowała, bym zaczął wyglądać jak człowiek.

\- Absolutnie wykluczone! – stanowczo oświadczył Ilia – Jest nieletnia.

\- Właśnie! – kiwając głową dodał Wlad – To ma być męski wypad, a nie zebranie nianiek!

\- Hm… ciekawe, co powie trener, gdy poinformuję go o tym „męskim wypadzie". – uśmiechając się złośliwie, Mila sięgnęła po komórkę.

Fizjoterapeuta i menadżer zazgrzytali zębami.

\- Szach i mat! – śmiejąc się, podsumował Georgi.

\- No już, nie zgrywajcie podstarzałych sztywniaków! – Viktor położył dłonie na ramionach Wlada i Ilii – Nie chcę by jedyną osobą w towarzystwie, której nie wolno pić alkoholu.

\- To jaka decyzja, panowie? – ruda wiedźma zaświergotała, wymachując telefonem – Męski wypad z bonusową zjebką po powrocie… czy może zebranie nianiek, ale za to bez bonusa?

Piętnaście minut później uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha dziewczynka siedziała na przednim siedzeniu taksówki, podczas gdy czwórka dorosłych facetów cisnęła się z tyłu. Najweselszy z nich podskakiwał na kolanach Ilii.

\- Vitya, _na litość boską_ , nie wierć się! – błagał fizjoterapeuta – Moje najmłodsze dziecko wierci się mniej od ciebie.

\- Ale, _tatusiu_ , ja jestem taki podekscytowany! Jeszcze nigdy nie jechałem u kogoś na kolankach!

\- Boże, za jakie grzechy…

\- No już, Ilia, nie marudź! – zganił Ukraińca Wlad – Feltsman ma tak na co dzień, a nigdy nie słyszałem, by narzekał.

\- Ach, szkoda, że Papy Feltsmana tu nie ma! – z żalem stwierdził Viktor.

\- Pewnie, że szkoda. – wycedził menadżer – Wtedy zamiast zebrania nianiek mielibyśmy zebranie kastratów!

\- Ja i bez jego pomocy zostanę kastratem! – syknął Ilia.

\- Nie rozumiem, o co masz pretensje. – łyżwiarz z peruką uniósł brwi – Przecież _proponowałem_ , że to ja wezmę cię na kolanka.

\- Ta, jeszcze czego! Nie będę ryzykował, że ci stanie…

\- EJ! Ja sobie wypraszam! Nie stanąłby mi w takiej sytuacji!

\- Nie, wcale! Staje ci prawie za każdym razem, gdy cię masuję.

\- Nie moja wina, okej?! Kiedy to robisz, grzebiesz się, jak mucha w smole, a mi zaczyna się _nudzić!_ To normalne, że zaczynam sobie wyobrażać różne rzeczy. A jeśli czasem za bardzo daję się ponieść fantazji, to dlatego że jeszcze nie ściągnąłeś ze ścian tych wszystkich zboczonych plakatów. Jak mam mi nie stawać, gdy twój gabinet roi się od zdjęć nagich facetów?

\- DWA! Tam są _dwa_ plakaty, na litość boską! Dwa plakaty z nagimi facetami, na których mam pozaznaczane _punkty do akupunktury!_ Przewieszałem je z miejsca na miejsce chyba z milion razy, ale gdzie bym ich nie powiesił, ty _i tak_ , zawsze przekręcasz łeb, by się na nie gapić! Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że nie przywiązuję cię do stołu! Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że nadal _godzę się_ , by ciebie masować.

\- Oj, weź nie histeryzuj. Sam mówiłeś, że już się do tego przyzwyczaiłeś. Poza tym, co to mnie jednemu staje?

\- Nie, nie tobie jednemu. Ale u innych to się zdarza raz na chiński rok! U ciebie to norma…

\- Jak po tym wszystkim, czego musiałem słuchać, nie dostanę dużego napiwku, to jesteście bandą dupków! – wtrącił się taksówkarz – A przy okazji… moglibyście mi jeszcze raz powiedzieć nazwę tego miejsca?

\- Casa Bonita. – Wlad posłał Viktorowi i Ilii karcące spojrzenie.

\- Uuuu, hiszpańskie żarcie? – Mila spytała, oblizując usta.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. – menadżer wzruszył ramionami – Ta knajpa ma doskonałe opinie na Trip Advisorze. Ponoć to spokojne miejsce, z bardzo dobrym piwem i szerokim wyborem napojów bezalkoholowych.

\- Spokojne w każdy dzień poza dzisiejszym. – mruknął kierowca – Jesteście pewni, że _właśnie tam_ chcecie jechać?

\- Raczej tak. Większość miejsc z dobrymi opiniami jest już o tej porze zamknięta. A poza tym, nie chcemy siedzieć w samym centrum. Nie lubimy tłumów.

\- Może jednak jeszcze się zastanówcie? Powinniście wiedzieć, że to ulubiona knajpa miłośników hokeja. A Moskwa gra dzisiaj z Wołgogradem, więc…

\- Hokej?! – nieoczekiwanie wykrzyknął Georgi – Och, błagam, jedźmy tam! Ja też chcę obejrzeć mecz! Uwielbiam hokej!

\- Uwielbiasz hokej? – Mila wytrzeszczyła oczy – _Ty?!_

\- No raczej! Odkąd obejrzałem „Potężne Kaczory", staram się nie przegapić żadnego meczu! To był jeden z _najcudowniejszych_ filmów Disneya, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem! Są trzy części. W pierwszej gość, który wcześniej był adwokatem, musi trenować małych hokeistów. Ich największymi rywalami są Jastrzębie, a mama jednego z dzieciaków…

\- Wystarczy, Georgi, załapaliśmy! – Ilia przerwał wywód Popovicha – Niech już będzie ta knajpa z hokejem! Im szybciej pozbędę się Viktora z kolan, tym lepiej!

Fizjoterapeuta zatęsknił za Viktorem na kolanach, gdy tylko weszli do Casy Bonity. Widok, jaki ujrzeli w środku, przerósł ich najśmielsze oczekiwania.

\- Miłośnicy hokeja? – drżącym głosem wyszeptał Wlad – Miłośnicy hokeja?! Boże, przecież to są rasowe kibole!

\- Hę? – Georgi zamrugał ze zdziwieniem – Co to są „kibole"?

Głupszego pytania już nie mógł zadać! Viktor przewrócił oczami. No bo…kurde!… kto normalny zadaje takie pytanie, gdy ma przed sobą liczącą przynajmniej trzydzieści sztuk odpowiedź?

No dobrze, Georgi to grzeczne dziecko. Chodzi do łóżka przed dziesiątą, kocha bajki Disneya i ma czapkę z uszami Myszki Miki. Ale… noż do diaska!... nawet taka fujara, jak on, powinna bez problemu domyślić się, że kibolami byli zgromadzeni przed telewizorem faceci w żółtych szalikach – napakowani, agresywni i wydzierający się na całą knajpę!

Cóż, ci tutaj i tak byli dość grzeczni. A przynajmniej jak na standardy kiboli. Fakt, zachowywali się głośno, jednak nie robili całej masy innych rzeczy, charakterystycznych dla kolesi swojego pokroju. Patrz: rzucanie butelkami, przeklinanie i atakowanie otoczenia. Brak rzeczonych działań był _tym bardziej_ dziwny, jako że Moskwa dostawała solidny wycisk od Wołgogradu i w powietrzu dawało się wyczuć zbiorowy wkurw. Viktora zaczął się zastanawiać, skąd ta nietypowa ogłada… i właśnie wtedy go dostrzegł.

Samcem alfa w grupie… czy raczej _kibolem alfa_ , był siedzący z boku dziadek w gustownej czapeczce a la komuna. Ciężkim wzrokiem kontrolował drącą mordę watahę. Ilekroś jakiś młody wilczek wykrzyknął coś zbyt wulgarnego, albo zachował się niewłaściwie, starszy pan częstował go lodowatym spojrzeniem i sprowadzał do parteru. Nie trzeba było doktoratu z biologii, by zrozumieć, że ten budzący grozę senior był jedynym powodem, dla którego napojone wódą, wyjące do księżyca-ekranu owczarki nie rozniosły jeszcze knajpy.

A właściwie… trafniejszą nazwą dla grupy nie byłyby „Owczarki", lecz „Tygrysy". W końcu każdy członek zgromadzenia miał wyhaftowanego na szaliku ryczącego pręgowanego kota. No i oczywiście… były jeszcze te wszystkie okrzyki…

\- Kto dzisiaj wygra mecz dla Moskwy?

\- Tigryenok!

\- Kto pozamiata lód cieniasami z Wołgogradu?

\- Tigryenok!

\- Kto właśnie wbił krążek do bramki?

\- TIGRYENOK!

\- EJ, TY! Co nam przełazisz przed telewizorem?! Won stamtąd, zasłaniasz Tigryenoka!

\- Tigryenok! Tigryenok! Tigryenok!

Do Viktora i jego grupy zbliżyła się szczupła ciemnowłosa kelnerka.

\- Stolik dla pięciu osób? – zapytała z uśmiechem.

\- Yyyy… - Wlad zawahał się.

Kobieta od razu zrozumiała, w czym problem.

\- Och, nie przejmujcie się Tygrysami! Dzisiaj jest z nimi Kolia, więc wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Kolia?

\- Tamten miły starszy pan. – skinieniem głowy wskazała przyuważonego wcześniej przez Viktora dziadka – Chłopcy są mu bezwarunkowo posłuszni. Póki on się nie wkurwi, reszta też nie będzie rozrabiać. Ale nie sądzę, by dzisiaj było się czego obawać. Kolia usłyszał jakieś bardzo dobre wieści w sprawie swojego wnusia, więc ma doskonały humor.

\- A ten doskonały humor na pewno mu się _nie popsuje_ , jeśli Moskwa przegra mecz? – Ilia zapytał, przełykając ślinę.

\- Cóż… mógłby _troszeczkę_ się zdenerwować, ale to człowiek na poziomie. Każdy tutaj za niego poręczy. A poza tym, Moskwa z całą pewnością wygra! Tigryenok wyciągał nas już z gorszych tarapatów. Wszyscy tutaj w niego wierzą. To nasza lokalna gwiazda!

Ostatnie zdanie zostało wypowiedziane z wyraźną dumą.

Łyżwiarz w peruce w tym momencie zrozumiał, że _bardzo chce_ zostać w Casie Bonicie. Knajp, w których powszechnie rozpoznawanym sportowcem był ktoś inny niż Viktor Nikiforov, istniało w Rosji bardzo niewiele. Napicie się soku w jednym z takich miejsc stanowiło kuszącą perspektywę. W końcu mniejsze ryzyko rozpoznania oznaczło większą swobodę w rozmowie.

\- Zostańmy. – Mistrz Europy zwrócił się do pozostałych – Jak będzie niefajnie, zawsze możemy wyjść. Poza tym, Miłeczka ma ochotę na hiszpańskie przysmaki, a Georgi chce pooglądać hokej.

Wlad i Ilia wciąż nie wyglądali na przekonanych.

\- Naprawdę macie ochotę na jeszcze jedną podróż taksówką? – z dłonią na biodrze, Mila uniosła brew – Chyba wystarczy nam, że będziemy musieli przez to przejść, gdy będziemy wracać do hotelu…

To przesądziło sprawę. Kelnerka klasnęła w dłonie.

\- A zatem… czterech dżentelmenów i jedna dama, tak?

\- Umm… tak, proszę. – menadżer przytaknął - A czy moglibyśmy dostać stolik jak najdalej od telewizora?

\- Hej, ja chcę coś widzieć! – zaprotestował Georgi.

\- To może chociaż… nie w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie telewizora, dobrze? – Wlad poprawił się, wzdychając.

Nie dostali stolika w sąsiedztwie telewizora, za to dostali stolik w sąsiedztwie roześmianych studentów… i niemal natychmiast uznali, że chyba jednak woleliby telewizor. Grupa - jak się okazało - złożona głównie z cudzoziemców, robiła prawie tyle samo hałasu, co miłośnicy Tigryenoka. To był ten nieznośny typ ludzi pod tytułem: „robię, co chce i nie obchodzi mnie, czy komuś przeszkadzam". Rzucane po angielsku wulgarne zdania co i rusz przecinały powietrze.

Viktor i jego towarzysze z początku zamierzali upomnieć upierdliwych sąsiadów, ale kiedy przyniesiono napoje i przystawki, zrezygnowali. Jedno trzeba było Wladowi przyznać – miał talent do wybierania knajp. Jedzenie było przepyszne! A poza tym okazało się, że gdy przestawało się zwracać uwagę na wszechobecny hałas, można było całkiem przyjemnie spędzić czas. Viktor spróbował siedmiu różnych soków (trzy razy był w toalecie), Milka zajadała się tortillą (raz była w toalecie), Ilia zaryzykował dwa kieliszki tequili (dwa razy był w toalecie), a Wlad, mimo ostrzeżeń kelnerki, wpałaszował paellę z owocami morza (nadal nie wrócił z toalety).

Tylko Georgi nie zamówił sobie niczego do jedzenia ani do picia. Za to wykazał się przeogromną odwagą, podchodząc do dziadka Kolii… i wracając z szaliczkiem kibica na szyi.

\- Spytałem, co trzeba zrobić, żeby go dostać. – wyjaśnił, prawie płacząc ze wzruszenia -Powiedział, że ma jeden zapasowy i po prostu mi go dał! Och, ten pan jest taki super! Wiecie, że sam robi te szaliki?

Opinia starszego pana na temat Popovicha najwidoczniej też była pozytywna. Viktor usłyszał, jak Kolia powiedział do kolegi:

\- Zobacz, jaki sympatyczny młody człowiek, Dima! W naszych czasach tak dobre dzieci to prawdziwa rzadkość!

\- Ano, racja. Święte słowa, Kolia, święte słowa! Skoro już o tym mowa, to gdzie zgubiłeś Jurę? Myślałem, że przyjdziecie we dwóch…

\- Jura siedzi w domu i ogląda figurowych. Gdy emitowali ich na żywo, wysiadł nam prąd w mieszkaniu. Teraz leci powtórka.

\- W takim momencie wysiadł wam prąd? – Dima wzdrygnął się – Ja to bym chyba rozwalił telewizor, gdyby coś mi przerwało występ Tigryenoka.

\- Jura rozwalił tylko połowę kredensu. Za karę będzie musiał zmywać naczynia przez tydzień! – Kolia powiedział to tonem surowego opiekuna.

\- Uch… a nie jesteś dla niego trochę za ostry? No weź, stary! Czekasz na ważne zawody, a tu prąd odwala ci takie numery! Nic dziwnego, że młodego szlag trafił.

Viktor zachichotał. On co prawda nigdy nie zniszczył czegoś z podobnego powodu… ale Yakov jak najbardziej. Wlad nie bez powodu zarządził, by przyczepili nowy telewizor klubowy _do ściany_.

Dobrze, że ten cały Jura był pod opieką tak zasadniczego dziadka. Z rozmowy dwójki seniorów wynikało, że młody miłośnik łyżwiarstwa figurowego i tak miał już wybuchowy charakterek. Gdyby trafił pod skrzydła kogoś takiego jak Feltsman, jak nic tylko bardziej by się rozbestwił. No bo przecież Yakov ze swoim rozwalaniem telefonów, przeklinaniem i darciem mordy stanowił tak _fantastyczny_ wzór do naśladowania!

\- Twój Jura tak dobrze jeździ na łyżwach. – westchnął Dima – Słuchaj, na serio nie ma szans, byś go jednak wkręcił w hokej?

\- Najmniejszych. – jego kolega pokręcił głową – Juraczka może i wygląda na dzikiego lwa, ale w głębi duszy jest pełną wdzięku panterką. Trudno o bardziej kochane dziecko. Albo bardziej zakochane w łyżwiarstwie figurowym…

\- Łyżwiarze figurowi! – po angielsku fuknął nagle jeden ze studentów – Pierdolone baleriny na lodzie!

Mimo sędziwego wieku, Kolia miał najwyraźniej słuch jak ryś. Chociaż obelga padła z drugiego końca sali, bez problemu ją wyłapał.

\- Coś ty powiedział?! – warknął, obrzucając umięśnionego blondyna nienawistnym spojrzeniem – Zaraz… kurde… jak to powiedzieć po angielsku?! Eee… _łot did ju sej? Ken ju ripiting?_

Student przez moment wyglądał, jakby zamierzał odpowiedzieć seniorowi coś paskudnego. Jednak zmienił zdanie, gdy wyczuł na sobie wzrok co najmniej dziesięciu kiboli. Koniec końców, zwrócił się do tygrysowego herszta bardzo uprzejmie i w dodatku po rosyjsku.

\- Nic takiego! – uśmiechnął się, częstując dziadka widokiem idealnie wybielonych zębów – Powiedziałem: „Łyżwiarze figurowi! Jak można ich woleć od hokeistów?!"

Kolia groźnie zwężył oczy.

\- Jura może woleć kogo chce! Lepiej żebyś nie sugerował, że z powodu swojego wyboru mój wnuczek jest ciotą. Bo gdybyś coś takiego zasugerował, mógłbyś _bardzo_ tego pożałować.

\- Nic takiego nie sugerowałem. Przepraszam, jeśli źle pan coś zrozumiał.

Blond czupryna z powrotem obróciła się w stronę znajomych. Senior wciąż gotował się ze złości, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował z konfrontacji.

\- Amerykańce-zasrańce! – mruknął do siebie – Niechby tylko spróbował powiedzieć _jedno złe słowo_ na mojego Juraczkę! Ma szczęście, że tak słabo znam angielski.

\- No już, Kolia, daj spokój! – Dima poklepał go po ramieniu – Zapomnij o tym i ciesz się meczem! Po co psuć sobie wieczór z powodu jakiegoś smarkacza?

Kolia odburknął coś pod nosem, jednak po chwili machnął ręką i wbił wzrok w telewizor.

Jakaś część Viktora miała ochotę podejść do pary seniorów i powiedzieć im, co dokładnie oznaczało „Fucking ice ballerinas"… jednak jego druga, dojrzalsza część, przekonywała, że zostanie rozszarpanym przez hordę tygrysów za samo nielubienie łyżwiarstwa figurowego byłoby karą nieproporcjonalną do zbrodni. A poza tym… autor obelgi miał chyba dość rozsądku, by nie rzucać więcej podobnych komentarzy? Prawda?

Jak widać, nie. Wspomniany dryblas wciąż obrażał ukochany sport Jury, tylko że o wiele ciszej. Mistrz Europy nadstawił uszu:

\- Nienawidzę łyżwiarzy figurowych! – burczął blondyn – Potrafią jedynie kręcić tymi swoimi krągłymi pupskami! Gdy na nich patrzę, chce mi się rzygać!

\- Na twoim miejscu, uważałabym z rzucaniem podobnych tekstów, Jackuczka. – zwróciła mu uwagę złotowłosa dziewczyna; sądząc po akcencie jedyna Rosjanka w grupie – _Deduszka_ wyrwałby ci jaja, gdybyś powiedział przy nim coś takiego.

Viktor założył, że mówiąc „deduszka", miała na myśli sędziwego szefa kiboli. Jednak dalsza część rozmowy wykazała, że był w błędzie.

\- _Deduszki_ tutaj nie ma. – Jack przewrócił oczami – Jak masz mnie straszyć tym starym durniem co pierdolone pięć minut, to lepiej stąd spadaj, Tina! Jesteś moją kuzynką, a nie matką! Ugh… zabrałem cię za sobą, tylko dlatego że dobrze znasz Moskwę. Gdybym wiedział, że zrobiłaś się taką sztywniarą, nawet nie powiedziałbym ci, że przyjechałem do Rosji. Jesteś jeszcze gorsza niż Jennifer…

\- Swoją drogą, co tam słychać u Jenn? – spytała inna dziewczyna; brunetka z dużymi zielonymi oczami i wyraźnym francuskim „r" – Nie bałeś się zostawić jej samej w Stanach? Odkąd pamiętam, zawsze była strasznie puszczalska.

\- Nie słyszałaś, Colette? – Tina uśmiechnęła się złośliwie – Jenny rzuciła Jackuczkę . Wymieniła go na jakiegoś łyżwiarza figurowego ze śliczną buzią.

\- Uuuuu! – oczy Colette rozszerzyły się w nagłym zrozumieniu – Więc stąd te uprzedzenia…

\- To wcale nie było tak! – zaprotestował czerwony ze złości blondyn – Koleś jest dziewicą i pedziem! Jenn musiałaby dorobić sobie fiuta, żeby zwrócił na nią uwagę!

\- Jesteś pewien, Jackuczka? – zaśpiewała Rosjanka – A może próbujesz to sobie wmówić, bo wstyd ci przyznać, że twoja laska wolała innego?

\- Jackie niczego sobie nie wmawia. – siedzący obok Jacka czarnowłosy dryblas pośpieszył bronić kolegi – Wystarczyło raz spojrzeć na gościa, by pokapować się, jakie ma preferencje. Prawda Luke?

\- Zdecydowanie. – napakowany rudzielec z wytatułowaną na ramieniu czaszką pokiwał głową – Razem z Rickiem dokładnie się mu przyjrzeliśmy. Na imprezie Jackiego było pełno lasek w kostiumach kąpielowych, a ten kurdupel gadał tylko z tymi, które były _w pełni ubrane!_ Jak nic woli parówy od melonów! A gdy Jackie tłumaczył dla niego artykuł o jakimś rusałkowatym łyżwiarzu, to…

\- Lepiej mi o tym nie przypominaj! – Jack uderzył pięścią w stół.

\- No już, skarbie, uspokój się. – trzecia z dziewczyn, jasnowłosa piękność, pogłaskała go po ramieniu – A wy, - posłała wyniosłe spojrzenie Tinie i Colette – powinnyście się wstydzić! Wasz kuzyn dopiero co rozstał się z dziewczyną, a wy nic tylko mu dokuczacie. Jenn to kretynka, skoro wypuściła z rąk takiego faceta!

\- Cieszę się, że chociaż ty nie jesteś tutaj upierdliwą jędzą, Klaroszka. – blondyn posłał jej zalotny uśmiech.

 _A-haaaa, czyli Klara jest kandydatką na nową dziewczynę Jacka?_ – wywnioskował Viktor – _Od razu widać, o co jej chodzi._

A porzucony przez Jennifer dryblas najwidoczniej nie miał nic przeciwko. Mistrz Europy szedł o zakład, że Jack tylko czeka na moment, gdy będzie mógł opuścić resztę towarzystwa i zabrać ślicznotkę do hotelu. Zwłaszcza, że rozmowa ewidentnie nie zmierzała w korzystnym dla niego kierunku.

\- Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz, Klaroszka. – Tina stwierdziła, opierając brodę na dłoni – Gdybyś zobaczyła rywala Jackuczki, przestałabyś wyzywać Jennifer od kretynek.

\- Zaraz, a nie masz przypadkiem na myśli tego słodziaka, którego wszyscy ostatnio lajkowali? – spytała Colette – Uch, szkoda, że nagrania z jego wyczynami tak nagle zniknęły z Facebooka. I z You Tube. I z My Space. No naprawdę… jakby ktoś wrzucił do internetu bombę!

\- Do internetu i do komputera Jackuczki. Laptopy Luke'a i Ricka chyba też ucierpiały… prawda chłopaki? Ciekawe, komu aż tak zależało, by pozbyć się filmików ze Skate America?

Usłyszana rewelacja zaintrygowała Viktora.

Zaraz? A więc nie tylko on miał problemy ze znalezieniem nagrań z zawodów? Ktoś… pozbył się tych filmików _celowo?_ Tylko kto? I po co?

\- W każdym bądź razie, - westchnęła Colette – naprawdę wielka szkoda. Jeszcze raz obejrzałabym sobie występ Lodowego Księcia…

\- Ten pierdolony żółtek nie jest żadnym Lodowym Księciem! – ryknął Jack.

\- I o co się tak rzucasz? – Tina uniosła brwi – Sam mówiłeś, że to tylko niegroźny pedałek. W życiu bym nie zgadła, że będziesz robił taką aferę z powodu gościa, który _i tak_ miał gdzieś twoją dziewczynę. Zachowujesz się, jakby chodziło o twojego śmiertelnego wroga. A w ogóle to… słyszałam plotkę, że zrobiłeś mu jakieś okropne świństwo. To prawda?

\- Świństwo? Pfft! Po prostu zrobiłem mu mały test psychologiczny.

\- Test psychologiczny?

\- Właśnie tak. Test. Z radością wam o nim opowiem. Może dzięki temu zrozumiecie, że nie było, czym się zachwycać. Ten azjata to zwykły cienias…

\- Vitya?

Na dźwiek swojego imienia, Viktor podskoczył na krześle. To Ilia patrzył na niego ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- Vitya, daj spokój. – fizjoterapeuta wyszeptał, wzdychając – Po co słuchasz, o czym rozmawiają ci prostacy? Nie zwracaj na nich uwagi, tylko niepotrzebnie się zdenerwujesz… Chodź, pójdziemy do baru zamówić więcej soku. Gujanowego jeszcze nie próbowałeś, prawda?

Mistrz Europy wziął pusty kieliszek i niechętnie podniósł się z krzesła. Może to i racja? Po co niepotrzebnie się denerwować?

Byli w połowie drogi do baru, gdy padły _znamienne_ słowa:

\- Największą słabością tego wypierdka był taki jeden rosyjski łyżwiarz, Viktor Nikiforov.

Wspomniany rosyjski łyżwiarz przystanął.

\- Nikiforov? – powtórzyła Colette – A czy to przypadkiem nie jest aktualny Mistrz Olimpijski?

\- Jest. – potwierdziła Tina – I nie tylko. To chyba najbardziej utytuowany zawodnik w całej historii rosyjskiego łyżwiarstwa. Prawdziwy bohater narodu. Cały kraj go uwielbia.

\- Dla głupiego żółtka to ktoś więcej niż bohater. – głos Jacka był pełen obrzydzenia – Założę się o wszystko, że ten gamoń uwielbia Nikiforova bardziej, niż cały ten cholerny kraj razem wzięty. Żebyś słyszała, jak o nim mówił…

Błękitne oczy bohatera narodowego rozszerzyły się w szoku. Nie zdając sobie sprawy z łomoczącego coraz szybciej serca… z nasłuchującego z uwagą serca Viktora, amerykański osiłek zaczął przedrzeźniać chłopaka ze swojej opowieści:

\- Ach, ach, Viktor jest taki wspaniały! Sam choreografuje swoje programy, wiesz? I cały czas podnosi sobie poprzeczkę, wiesz? Na Mistrzostwach Świata był taaaakiiii odważny! Spróbował taaakieeej trudnej kombinacji, a kiedy przegrał, w ogóle się nie zniechęcił! Wierzę, że następnym razem mu się uda, ach, ach, jak ja w jego wierzę! Och, Boże, Viktor cały czas mnie zaskakuje! Och, Boże, Viktor chce jako pierwszy skoczyć poczwórnego flipa! Wszyscy mówią, że to głupota, że przecież Viktor mógłby wygrywać i bez tego, ale ja uważam, że to taaaakieee super, bo Viktor nie jest taki jak wszyscy i właśnie dlatego jest suuupeeeer! Ach, ach, kiedyś będę jeździł tak dobrze, jak Viktor, chociaż jestem tylko durnym azjatyckim chłoptasiem i wydaje mi się, że jak będę podziwiał rosyjską rusałeczkę, to może natchnę się i sam pojadę super! Ach, ach, jaka szkoda, że jestem tylko zaryczaną paniusią, która nie umie jeździć na łyżwach!

Niesforny organ w ciele Viktora próbował chyba pobić jakiś rekord w szybkim pompowaniu krwi. Rosyjski mistrz nie rozumiał, co się z nim działo. Przecież… przecież miał całą masę wielbicieli! Codziennie słyszał na swój temat jakieś komplementy. Sam Facebook roił się od pochwał pod adresem Nikiforova – autorstwa zwykłych ludzi, a okazjonalnie nawet innych łyżwiarzy.

A mimo to… sposób, w jaki Jack opisał oddanie tajemniczego fana… nawet jeśli próbował zrobić to szyderczo… nawet jeśli chciał przekonać wszystkich, że „głupi żółtek" był w swoim uwielbieniu śmieszny i żałosny, to… _Jezu_ , a więc jakaś _szalona dusza_ na tym świecie uważała, że ryzykowna kombinacja podczas Mistrzostw Świata nie była błędem? Był gdzieś na Ziemi jakiś _wariat_ , który widział sens w trenowaniu poczwórnego flipa?! Jakaś mieszkająca w Stanach _osobliwość_ rozumiała decyzje Viktora, gdy nawet jego własny trener nie potrafił ich zrozumieć?!

Viktor z całą pewnością nie uważał wspomnianego chłopaka za durnia. Właściwie to… to…

\- Przed programem dowolnym powiedziałem temu cieniasowi, że Nikiforov miał wypadek przy poczwórnym flipie i że upadając rozbił sobie tę śliczną srebrnowłosą główkę.

Coś pękło. Dopiero po chwili Viktor uświadomił sobie, że tym czymś była nóżka kieliszka. Uszkodził ją, zaciskając dłoń w pięść.

\- I co? Tak po prostu ci uwierzył? – dopytywała się Colette.

\- Chyba żartujesz! Na początku to wyzywał mnie od kłamców. Ale kiedy pokazałem mu artykuł, całkowicie zmienił śpiewkę…

\- Artykuł?

\- Całą noc siedziałem, żeby go zrobić. Caluteńki po rosyjsku i umieszczony na _prawdziwej_ rosyjskiej stronie. Gamoń nie zna rosyjskiego, ale wolałem nie ryzykować i zrobić wszystko porządnie. A, no i oczywiście postarałem się o przekonujące zdjęcie Nikiforova. Parę zgrabnych ruchów w Photoshopie i mamy ubabranego krwią mistrzunia. Nigdy nie zapomnę miny tego azjatyckiego siusiumajtka, gdy pokazałem mu to zdjęcie. Nie wyglądałby żałośniej, nawet gdybym wbił mu nóż w serce.

Resztki szkła zabrzęczały, gdy trzymająca je ręka zaczęła się trząść.

\- V… Vitya? – oczy fizjoterapeuty były pełne przerażenia.

Ze stolika studentów dało się słyszeć chichot.

\- Och, Jackie, jakiś ty niegrzeczny! – to była Klara – Pokazałeś mu to wszystko w wieczór przed programem dowolnym?

\- Nie. Pokazałem mu to wszystko tuż przed jego wyjściem na lód.

Za plecami Ilii wisiało lustro. Viktor uznał, że odbijająca się w w nim twarz nie mogła być jego własną… jego twarz nigdy tak nie wyglądała. Jego twarz nigdy nie wyrażała takiej żądzy mordu.

\- Trochę się powywracał, co? – ten złośliwy rechot należał do Luke'a.

\- Był tak spanikowany, że chyba nawet nie sprawdził, ile dostał puktów! – Rick śmiał się jeszcze głośniej - Jeszcze po wyjściu z _Kiss and Cry_ biegał jak bezgłowy kurczak i błagał kolegę o telefon, bo koniecznie chciał sprawdzić, czy srebrnowłosemu lalusiowi nic nie jest.

\- Co za kretyn! I pomyśleć, że marzył o finale Grand Prix!

\- „Chciałbym stanąć na podium obok Viktora!"

\- „Też skoczę kiedyś poczwórnego flipa!"

\- Poczwórnego flipa? Prędzej poczwórne upokorzenie!

\- Dobre! Ha ha ha…

\- Ej, panowie! – z leniwym uśmieszkiem Jack przerwał falę wesołości – Nie nabijajcie się z biedaka. To przecież nie jego wina, że jest nic nie wartym słabeuszem. Takim ludziom trzeba współczuć. Ja właśnie tak zrobiłem… _współczułem_ nieszczęśnikowi i dlatego przygotowałem całą tę intrygę. Żeby skrócić jego cierpienia. Taka… _eutanazja_ „i tak skazanej na porażkę kariery".

\- Uważam, że dobrze zrobiłeś. – stwierdziła Klara – Chłopak powinien być ci wdzięczny, że uwolniłeś go od naiwnych mrzonek.

\- Wdzięczny? Pfft! Ten pacan _wciąż_ wierzy, że coś osiągnie… jest w emocjonalnej rozsypce, a mimo to wciąż chodzi na treningi. Kretyn! Nigdy nie będzie nic wart! Każdy, kto twierdzi inaczej jest durniem! Nie uwierzyłbym, że ta ciota jest cokolwiek warta, nawet gdyby powiedział mi to sam pierdolony _Viktor Nikiforov!_

Szkło upadło na podłogę i roztrzaskało się w drobny mak. A wraz z nim resztka opanowania Viktora. Łyżwiarz zacisnął zęby.

 _To się jeszcze okaże, złamasie!_

Zrobił krok w stronę studentów.

\- Vitya!

Fizjoterapeuta złapał go za nadgarstek. Jego mina była mieszaniną szoku i przerażenia.

\- Vitya… Vitya, błagam…nie rób tego! Vitya, nie możesz… _nie wolno ci!_

Viktor wyrwał rękę z uścisku. Ilia złapał go ponownie.

\- _Nie wolno ci_ tego zrobić, Vitya! Sam przecież wiesz. Jeśli to zrobisz, Feltsman cię zabije. Vitya, błagam… pomyśl o sobie! Twój program dowolny… Grand Prix… jeśli to zrobisz, to wszystko…

Ukrainiec urwał, gdy zobaczył wyraz twarzy łyżwiarza.

\- Tylko spróbuj… - ostrzegawczym tonem wysyczał Viktor – Tylko spróbuj to zrobić… spróbuj mnie, _kurwa,_ powstrzymać!

Jutrzejszy program dowolny.

Finał Grand Prix.

Czekający w hotelu Yakov Feltsman.

Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu Viktor Nikiforov miał to wszystko _gdzieś._

 **Notka autorki:**

 **Uch! Za tydzień będzie... ehehe... ciekawie! Rozdział zostanie opublikowany 9 czerwca, w piątek. Ale, jeśli chcecie go wcześniej, możecie o to poprosić w komentarzu. A nuż złamię się i wrzucę :P**


	7. Rozdział 7 - Przeznaczenie i miłość

**Dawno temu w Detroit**

 **Rozdział 7 – Przeznaczenie i miłość**

\- Jesteście za głośno. Będę musiał was wyrzucić.

Jack odbrzucił przybysza nienawistnym spojrzeniem,.

\- Jesteście za głośno. – powtórzył kelner – Przeszkadzacie innym. Przyniosę wam rachunek, a potem macie stąd spadać.

Futbolista skrzywił się. Wcale nie miał ochoty wychodzić. Byli tutaj zaledwie kilkanaście minut! Nawet nie zdążyli zamówić piwa…

\- A co z nimi? – Tina skinęła głową w stronę zgromadzonych przed telewizorem kibiców – Oni też przeszkadzają innym. – zauważyła lodowatym tonem.

 _No właśnie. –_ w myślach zgodził się Jack – _Dlaczego pieprzonym kibolom wolno drzeć się na całą knajpę, a my nie możemy głośno rozmawiać?! To złamasy z kretyńskimi szalikami powinny wylecieć!_

Na nieszczęście, kelnerzyna wyraźnie faworyzował „złamasów". Miał nawet na szyi szalik z tygrysem.

\- Chłopcy nikomu nie przeszkadzają. – oświadczył, gładząc haft z pręgowanym kotem - Za to wy, tak.

\- Uuuuch, a było tak fajnie! – zawyła Colette – Chciałam sobie zamówić sałatkę z krewetkami!

\- Sami jesteście sobie winni! To jest knajpa z zasadami. Jeśli nie umiecie się zachować, to…

\- Chwileczkę!

Pomoc przyszła nieoczekiwanie ze strony wysokiego młodzieńca z uwiązanymi w kitkę brązowymi włosami. Facet był diabelnie przystojny. Gdy pełnym wdzięku krokiem zbliżył się do stolika, Colette i Klara wstrzymały oddechy. Nawet kelner zdawał się na chwilę zapomnieć języka w gębie. Podobnie jak dziewczyny, nie mógł oderwać wzroku od błękitnych oczu.

\- Och, przyjacielu… bez przesady! – wyszeptał właściciel zabójczego spojrzenia - Jestem pewien, że ci sympatyczni młodzi ludzie nie są _aż tak_ głosni.

Kelner otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, jednak wtedy smukła dłoń dyskretnie podała mu dwa tysiące rubli. Tajemniczy przybysz uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. Na widok tego uśmiechu, żeńska połowa grupy zarumieniła się… a męska połowa zazgrzytała zębami.

Trzymający z żeńską połową pracownik Casy Bonity wyglądał na niezdecydowanego.

\- N-n-nie mogą tutaj zostać! Zagłuszają _Tigryenoka_!

\- Jestem pewien, że wystarczy podgłośnić nieco telewizor. – hipnotyczny głos zlał się z szelestem kolejnej garści pieniędzy – Nasze Tygryski też się z tego powodu ucieszą. Co o tym myślisz?

Kelnerzyna z całą pewnością myślał coś w stylu:

„Za taką kasę będę mógł pójść na macz hokeja!"

\- Myślę, że podgłośnienie telewizora to świetny pomysł. – kciukiem gładził grzbiety banknotów – Coś podać?

\- Sałatkę z krewetkami dla pięknej damy. – nieznajomy puścił oko do Colette, na co dziewczyna prawie zemdlała z zachwytu – Dla mnie sok z gujany.

\- Oczywiście! Przyniosę najszybciej, jak się da!

\- Jeżeli wyrobisz się w dziesięć minut, zasłużysz na _jeszcze większy_ napiwek.

Chciwy pracownik pognał do kuchni tak szybko, że omal nie zgubił fartucha. Tymczasem niebieskooki eleganckik bezceremonialnie dosiadł się do stolika. Na dźwięk szurania krzesła, Jack omal nie dostał ataku wścieklizny.

Szlag! Przeklęty laluś podkradł mu pomysł! Futbolista sam chciał wyciągnąć portfel i wynegocjować zostanie w knajpie. Poświęciłby te pare rubli ze względu na Klarę. Szwedzka koleżanka Tiny ewidentnie chciała tu zostać (nawet jeśli nie krzyczała o tym tak głośno jak Colette). Gdyby Jack przekupił nieszczęsnego kelnerzynę, zyskałby u ślicznotki dodatkowe punkty.

A ten długonogi palant nie tylko go w tym _ubiegł¸_ ale jeszcze bezczelnie się do nich dosiadł!

 _Nikt cię tutaj nie zapraszał, złamasie!_ – Jack ryknął w myślach.

Po minach kolegów poznał, że mieli podobne odczucia. Dziewczyny, natomiast, wyglądały na zachwycone.

\- Dzięki za pomoc, przystojniaku. – Collete patrzyła na nowo przybyłego cielęcymi oczami.

\- Tak… wielkie dzięki. – Jack wycedził w ojczystym języku swojego dziadka.

Nieznajomy zagwizdał.

\- Łał! Jaki ładny rosyjski!

\- Trzeba sobie radzić. - futbolista uśmiechnął się złośliwie – Biorąc pod uwagę, że większość Rosjan nie zna angielskiego…

Tina posłała mu lodowate spojrzenie, ale zignorował ją. Wzrok miał wbity w niebieskookiego natręta.

 _I co na to powiesz, cwaniaczku?_ – zakpił w myślach.

\- Masz rację. – cwaniaczek odezwał się perfekcyjnym angielskim – Uważam, że to wielka strata. My, Rosjanie powinniśmy przykładać większą wagę do nauki języków obcych. W końcu _stosunki_ międzynarodowe są dla nas bardzo ważne.

I tyle! Odpowiedział na obelgę Jacka z taką lekkości, jakby strącał robaka ze spodni. Mało tego – mówiąc słowo „stosunki", uśmiechnął się do Klary, czym jeszcze bardziej doprowadził futbolistę do szału.

\- Nie ma nic seksowniejszego niż mężczyzna mówiący po angielsku z rosyjskim akcentem. – Colette wyszeptała, trzepocząc długimi rzęsami.

\- Naprawdę? – nieznajomy spytał, celowo przeciągając akcent – Ja uważam, że Rosjanin mówiący po francusku jest znacznie seksowniejszy.

\- Ach! Francuski też znasz?

\- Mhm. Zdaniem wielu osób mam do _języka_ francuskiego prawdziwy talent.

I znowu to samo! Jeszcze jedna dwuznaczna wypowiedź i jeszcze jeden uśmiech w kierunku Klary. Piękna Szwedka odpowiedziała zalotnym spojrzeniem i nieśmiałym zawinięciem kosmyka włosów za ucho. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że zaczynała mieć ochotę na gogusiowatego gnojka!

Natomiast Jack miał coraz większą ochotę na zaciągnięcie tego durnia na patio, celem spuszczenia mu zasłużonego łomotu.

 _A więc twierdzisz, że jesteś TAKI utalentowany, szmaciarzu?_ – pomyślał mściwie – _Przekonajmy się, czy mówisz prawdę._

\- Skoro tak, to powiedz coś po francusku! – zażądał wyzywającym tonem.

To był błąd.

\- _Avec plaisir!_ – szmaciarz zaświergotał z akcentem, którego nie powstydziłby się rodowity Paryżanin – _Je pense que ton visage rouge est tres mignon!_

 _\- Mon Dieu!_ – Colette pisnęła, klascząc w dłonie – _Il est si adorable!_

\- Co powiedział? – zapytał Luke.

\- Że jego zdaniem czerwona twarz Jackiego jest bardzo słodka. I miał przy tym taki _śliczny_ akcent…

 _Śliczne to będą siniaki, które zostawię na jego słodkiej buźce!_ – Jack zacisnął dłoń w pięść.

Był tylko jeden problem – nie mógł tego tak po prostu zrobić. Złota zasada funkcjonowania w społeczeństwie głosiła, że otwarcie dawać po mordzie można było tylko tym, którzy całkowicie stracili szacunek grupy. Zaś tutaj sytuacja była odwrotna. Co najmiej połowa grupy Jacka uważała niebieskookiego przystojniaczka za chodzące bóstwo. Jeżeli futbolista odrobinę przeszarżowałby z obelgami (Obelgami! A co tu dopiero mówić o angażowaniu pięści), dziewczyny zauważyłyby jego zazdrość i wyśmiały go. A to byłoby wielce niepożądane.

Mógł się pieklić, ile chciał, ale wkurwiająca prawda była taka, że aby pozbyć się tego kolesia… aby _cokolwiek mu zrobić_ … musiałby go najpierw upokorzyć. Podobnie jak Katsukiego.

Jack wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie irytującego żółtka. Zniszczenie Yuuriego Katsukiego wbrew pozorom wcale nie było takie proste. Pieprzony azjata nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wielką popularnością cieszył się wśród rówieśników. Już na imprezie zarówno laski jak i faceci wodzili wzrokiem za jego smukłą sylwetką i słodką buzią. Natomiast komentarze na Facebookowym wydarzeniu stanowiły jednoznaczny dowód na to, że młody Japończyk mógłby zostać łyżwiarskim symbolem seksu. Gdyby tylko chciał. Czy raczej – gdyby wiedział, jaki jest dobry i potrafił tę wiedzę wykorzystać.

W chwilach słabości, Jack zdawał sobie sprawę, że tylko nieszczęsna pewność siebie stała między Katsukim i sukcesem. W pozostałych chwilach futbolista uważał głupiego Japońca za nic niewartego słabeusza. Ktoś tak naiwny jak Katsuki nie zasługiwał, by wygrać. A już zwłaszcza nie po tym, jak Jack przerąbał najważniejszy mecz w karierze!

Nie było to łatwe, ale pokonał durnego żółtka. Zniszczył jego reputację na uczelni. Zrobił też swoją własną, wielką wyrwę w i tak już dziurawej pewności siebie Katsukiego. A na deser dobił azjatyckiego cieniasa, drukując wielki plakat z zakrwawionym Nikiforovem. Zaplanowanie tego wszystkiego było dziecinnie łatwe, a zrealizowanie planu – jeszcze łatwiejsze.

Tym razem jednak… tym razem sytuacja wyglądała nieco inaczej.

Yuuri Katsuki to jedno. Ale ten tutaj gnojek, siedzący sobie ze stopą na kolanie i ręką nonszalancko zarzuconą na oparcie fotela, to zupełnie inna liga. Jack nie miał ku temu żadnych wątpliwości. Co innego radzić sobie z roztrzęsionym Japońcem… a co innego z gościem, który miał minę, jakby już z łona matki wyskoczył będąc absolutnie pewnym siebie i swojego uroku.

Futbolista miał ochotę rozszarpać faceta, ale też czuł w związku z nim dziwny niepokój. Czy była to wyluzowana postura gnojka? Częściowo tak. Czy była to ta wkurwiająca umiejętność obracania obelg do góry nogami tak, by uderzyły w tego, który je rzucał? Częściowo tak, ale… chyba chodziło przede wszystkim o ten dziwny błysk w niebieskich oczach. Patrząc w oczy nieznajomego, Jack czuł trudną do opisania grozę. Nie wiedzieć czemu, przypomniała mu się też ta durna klątwa, którą koleś od Katsukiego wrzucił do internetu.

Futbolista parsknął.

 _Chyba zupełnie mi odbija!_ – zganił samego siebie – _Żeby brać na poważnie jakieś idiotyczne rytuały… pfft! Kretynizm!_

\- Nie przedstawiłeś się. – wyrwał go z zamyślenia głos Tiny – Masz jakieś imię?

\- Vivi. – nieznajomy odparł bez zastanowienia – Mam na imię Vivi.

\- Jesteś pewien, że tak właśnie się nazywasz? Mogłabym przysiąc, że gdzieś już cię widziałam.

Jack zamrugał.

Kurde… teraz, gdy o tym wspomniała, to ten cały _Vivi_ jemu też wydawał się znajomy! Czy to możliwe, że gdzieś już się spotkali?

Nie, z pewnością nie. Futbolista zapamiętałby tak irytującą gębę.

\- Vivi to mój pseudonim artystyczny. – właściciel irytującej gęby wyjaśnił z beztroskim uśmiechem – Jestem aktorem.

\- Doprawdy? – Tina uniosła brwi – A w jakich filmach grałeś?

\- „Moja przygoda z listonoszem", „Książę i ja", „Herkules uwodzi Królową Śniegu"… nie wiem, czy kojarzysz. To tytuły porno.

Złotowłosa kuzynka Jacka oblała się rumieńcem, a dwie pozostałe dziewczyny wybuchły śmiechem.

\- Już wiemy, skąd go kojarzysz, Tineczka! – Klara była wyraźnie zachwycona „żarcikiem" nowego kolegi – Dasz mi potem link do stron, które przeglądasz?

\- Nie przeglądam _tego typu stron!_

\- Nie, wcale! – Colette z ochotą przyłączyła się do gnębienia kuzynki.

Podczas gdy Francuzka ze Szwedką wykłócały się z coraz bardziej czerwoną Rosjanką, futbolista wciąż przeszukiwał pamięć. Jak się okazało, nie tylko on.

\- Hej, Jackie? – Rick pochylił się nad uchem kolegi – Wydaje mi się, że ja też skądś go kojarzę. Pamiętasz może, jak się nazywała ta strona ze zboczonymi pozycjami? „Confetti Giacometti"? Taka była nazwa?

Jack miał ochotę pacnąć gamonia w głowę za tak jawny pokaz głupoty.

\- Durny jesteś?! – odwarknął szeptem – Z tym porno robił sobie jaja!

\- No wiem, wiem! Ale słuchaj… mi się wydaje, że ja go widziałem w _komentarzach_ pod zdjęciami! No wiesz… obok każdego komentarza jest zdjęcie profilowe. Tylko nie pamiętam, jak się nazywał…

\- Princess Vivi. – z uśmiechem podpowiedział nowy kolega.

Najwidoczniej nie rozmawiali _dostatecznie cicho._

\- Taki mam nick w większości mediów społecznościowych poza Instagramem. Och, jeśli szukasz mojego zdjęcia, to tracisz czas. – Vivi zwrócił się do buszującego w telefonie Luke'a – Jakiś tydzień temu zmieniłem zdjęcie profilowe. Wykasowałem też wszystkie fotki, na których była moja twarz. Pracuję w klubie ze sptriptizem, a mój szef nienawidzi Facebooka. Musiałem nieźle się zakamuflować, żeby mnie nie przyłapał. A Confetti Giacometti to stronka mojego kolegi.

\- Och, twoje zdjęcie profilowe to pudelek z różową kokardą! – Klara własnie otworzyła komórkę i weszła na Facebooka – Jaki słodki!

\- Dodasz nas do znajomych? – spytała Colette.

\- Hm… być może. – Vivi odpowiedział zdawkowo – To zależy od tego, jak dobrze się poznamy.

 _Miejmy nadzieję, że będzie to krótka znajomość._ – nienawistnie pomyślał Jack.

\- Vivi? – rzucił niespodziewanie czyjś głos.

Do stolika podeszło dwóch facetów po czterdziestce.

\- Już za wszystko zapłaciliśmy. – powiedział wyższy z nich – Chodź, zbieramy się!

 _Och, nie! Czyżby królewicz musiał już iść?_

Na twarzy futbolisty pojawił się zadowolony uśmieszek.

\- Wygląda na to, że czas na ciebie. – zauważył uprzejmym tonem.

 _No już, spadaj koleś! Potraktujemy cię jak krótki sztorm na morzu. Zapomnimy, że w ogóle tu byłeś i będziemy się dobrze bawić!_

\- Proszę, zostań jeszcze! – skomlała Colette – Nie możesz tak po prostu odejść! Złamiesz mi serce!

\- Vivi musi jutro wcześnie wstać. – przełykając ślinę powiedział rudy facet – Ma robotę.

\- Robota, robota! – Vivi powtórzył dramatycznym tonem – Panowie, a co z naszym zakładem?

\- Zakładem?

\- Och, zapomnieliście już? Mieliśmy mały zakładzik. Zastanawialiśmy się, kto ma większe szanse na zdobycie dziewczyny. Napakowany osiłek… czy może łyżwiarz figurowy?

Krewetka, którą Jack podwędził z sałatki Colette na moment utknęła mu w gardle.

 _Co? Co? Co?_ – myślał, krztusząc się – _Co do cholery…?! Zaraz, czy on słyszał, jak…_

\- Przepraszam, ale wygląda na to, że _zupełnie niechcący_ podsłuchałem waszą rozmowę o biednym azjatyckim chłopaku. – Vivi zrobił słodkie oczy szczeniaczka i złączył dłonie w geście przeprosin; na ten widok Francuzka i Szwedka westchnęły z zachwytem – Naprawdę, strasznie mi przykro. To nie tak, że _chciałem_ was słyszeć, no ale… no wiecie… rozmawialiście _troszeczkę_ głośno, a moja grupa siedziała przy sąsiednim stoliku. Ja i moi znajomi byliśmy pod wielkim wrażeniem całej tej intrygi, a mimo to uznaliśmy, że Jackuczka poszedł… hm… tak troszkę na łatwiznę.

\- Na łatwiznę? – z głupią miną powtórzył Luke.

\- Tak, właśnie tak. Znaczy się… jego rywal był homosiem, to jasne, no ale gdyby nie był? Albo, gdyby nie był wielkim fanem Viktora Nikiforova? Wtedy Jackie miałby poważne kłopoty! Nie mógłby postraszyć rywala zdjątkiem zakrwawionego mistrza, więc musiałby walczyć o damę swojego serca w inny sposób. I właśnie w tej kwestii nie zgadzam się z moimi znajomymi. Oni uważają, że Jackuczka to ideał mężczyzny, który nie ma sobie równych… a ja myślę, że on tylko udaje idealnego mężczyznę i w rzeczywistości nie miałby żadnych szans z pełnym wdzięku azjatą.

Mało brakowało, a Jack spadłby z krzesła.

 _Nie!_ – wysapał w myślach – _Nie wierzę! Po prostu, kurwa, NIE WIERZĘ! Nie wierzę, że ten laluś rzucił we mnie tym tekstem! Powiedział mi to prosto, kurwa, w twarz!_

Futbolista miał poważny problem ze swoim obecnym stanem emocjonalnym. W jego głowie Wściekłość toczyła zaciekły bój z Szokiem i Zdrowym Rozsądkiem.

 _Pieprzony skurwiel! Zabiję go! Ja go, kurwa, zabiję!_ – ryczała Wściekłość, waląc pięściami w ściany mózgu.

 _Gnojek jest ode mnie niższy o głowę, a powiedział mi coś takiego! Ja chyba, kurwa, śnię!_ – Szok rozglądał się po mózgu i zastanawiał się, czy jest we właściwej sali.

 _A jeśli on coś kombinuje? Kurde… teraz, gdy o tym pomyśleć, to pewnie nie przysiadł się do nas bez powodu. W dodatku, skoro nie boi się rzucać podobnych tekstów, to raczej potrafi się bić._ – taka była opinia Rozsądku. Rozsądek nie był w mózgu Jacka mile widziany, więc został wysłany na przymusowe wygnanie. Na jego miejsce zaproszono Miłość Własną…

 _No już, Jackie, spokojnie… przecież to nie tak, że ktokolwiek tutaj postawiłby na azjatę. Wszyscy wiedzą, że ty jesteś lepszy. No… może ten cały Vivi się nie zgadza, ale kogo obchodzi jego zdanie?_

\- Żółtek nie miałby ze mną szans. – futbolista oświadczył, starając się brzmieć spokojnie i pewnie – Po prostu postanowiłem rozprawić się z nim w _humanitarny_ sposób _._ Gdybyśmy musieli ze sobą rywalizować, z łatwością bym go pokonał.

\- Skąd wiesz? Przecież tego nie sprawdziłeś. – z uśmiechem zauważył Vivi.

Na skroni Jacka zapulsowała żyłka.

 _O co ci chodzi, koleś?!_

\- W sumie ma rację. – wesoło wtrąciła Colette – Nie sprawdziłeś tego.

 _Noż kurwa mać!_

\- Gdyby chłopak był hetero, może ta historia potoczyłaby się inaczej? – głośno kontemplowała Tina.

 _Wstrętna megiera jak zwykle jest przeciwko mnie!_

\- Moja siostra chodziła z graczem NBA, ale rzuciła go dla łyżwiarza figurowego. – nagle przypomniała sobie Klara – Może jazda na łyżwach zwiększa poziom seksapilu we krwi?

 _Nie… O, NIE, KURWA! Tego już za wiele!_

Obie dłonie Jacka uderzyły w stół.

\- NIE WIEMY, CO BY SIĘ STAŁO! – ryknął, nie panując już nad furią – Nie cofniemy czasu, ani nie wyleczymi głupiego żółtka z podziwu dla Nikiforova, więc się, kurwa, _nie dowiemy!_ A skoro się nie dowiemy, to nie ma sensu roztrząsać tematu!

\- Hm… nie potrzebujemy zmieniacza czasu, by poznać prawdę. – zdawkowym tonem rzucił Vivi – Może przeprowadzimy mały test?

\- Jaki, _kurwa,_ test?

Niebieskooki przystojniak zaśmiał się. Jackowi mogło się tylko wydawać, ale miał wrażenie, że widzi w błękitnych tęczówkach starannie ukrytą złość. Furię równie wielką (albo i jeszcze większą) jak jego własna.

Ale… dlaczego ten koleś miałby się wściekać? Przecież, póki co kontrolował sytuację. Owinął sobie wszystkie trzy dziewczyny wokół palca, a oprócz tego zdołał zniszczyć spokój futbolisty. Skoro tak świetnie mu szło… to dlaczego był zły? Skąd ta przedziwna aura agresji? Wcześniej lepiej ją maskował, ale teraz, gdy weszli na temat azjatyckiego łyżwiarza, szło mu znacznie gorzej.

Jack zerknął na dwóch podstarzałych kolesi… znajomych dziwnego typa, jego wujków, czy kim oni, do cholery byli… i zdał sobie sprawę, że oni też wyglądali na zaskoczonych. Czyżby Vivi zwykle się tak nie zachowywał?

Futbolista nie miał czasu dłużej się nad tym zastanowić, bo w tym momencie niebieskooki palant zwrócił się do Colette.

\- Mówiłaś, że oglądałaś tamtego łyżwiarza na Facebooku. Powiedz… jestem do niego trochę podobny?

\- Facet jest żółtkiem! – parsknął Jack – To oczywiste, że ma zupełnie inną gębę niż ty! Głos też ma zupełnie inny. A, i mówi po angielsku ze sto razy lepiej od ciebie.

\- No cóż, nie mogę rywalizować z _native speakerem._ – z udawanym żalem westchnął Vivi.

Futbolista, który spodziewał się podobnej odpowiedzi, miał zamiar wygrać swoją pierwszą potyczkę słowną, triumfalnie informując Rosjanina, że Katsuki jest Japońcem. Ale nie zdążył, bo Francuzka odezwała się pierwsza:

\- Jeśli spojrzeć tylko na budowę ciała, to Vivi _rzeczywiście_ jest podobny do azjatyckiego słodziaka. Ma też _prawie_ tyle samo wdzięku.

\- Och! „Prawie"? – Vivi wydawał się tą informacją zachwycony. Dziwoląg…

\- No i co w związku z tym? – Jack spytał zniecierpliwionym tonem.

\- _To_ , że możemy pobawić się w mały teatrzyk. Urządźmy sobie przedstawienie pod tytułem „co by było, gdyby azjata był hetero". Klara może zagrać piękną księżniczkę, ty dzielnego rycerza, a ja Facebookowego Słodziaka. W tej historii Facebookowy Słodziak zakrada się do zamku księżniczki i pyta, co musi zrobić, żeby zdobyć jej serce. Księżniczka chce z nim pójść, ale się waha. Jest rozdarta między dwoma mężczyznami: jednym pełnym gracji jak łabędź, drugim mężnym jak Herkules. Nie może się zdecydować, więc prosi oblubieńców, by stoczyli ze sobą pojedynek.

\- Aaaaaach! – piszcząc z zachwytu, Colette przyłożyła dłonie do policzków – Jak ty to _pięknie_ powiedziałeś!

„Mężny Herkules" zamrugał.

 _Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałem i ten chudzielec chce się ze mną bić?!_ – pomyślał z niedowierzaniem – _Ale w sensie, że… taka normalna, klasyczna walka na pięści? Czy może coś innego? Cholera, muszę się upewnić!_

\- No dobra, czyli że ten… Herkules, czyli ja… i ten… Łabędź, czyli ty… -

Kurwa, wypowiadając te słowa czuł się jak skończony kretyn!

\- … mamy pójść na patio i stoczyć pojedynek bokserski? – dokończył, podejrzliwie patrząc na rywala – A kto wygra, bierze dziewczynę?

Vivi miał minę, jakby od dłuższego czasu czekał właśnie na te słowa.

\- Tak. – wyszeptał, patrząc Jackowi w oczy – Właśnie tak.

\- NIE! – zaprotestował jeden z czterdziestolatków – Vit… tfu! _Vivi_ , nie możesz…

\- Ach! Odezwał się jeden z moich giermków! – Łabędź posłał mu karcące spojrzenie.

\- Vivi, proszę! – błagał drugi z mężczyzn – Proszę cię, opamiętaj się! Jeśli…

\- Zamilknij, dzielny Wladimirze i ty, mężny… eee… Illyrio! Nie powstrzymacie mnie przed pojedynkiem o damę mojego serca!

\- Booooziuuu! – Colette była tak podniecona, że ciągnęła się za włosy – On jest _zbyt_ słodki!

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zostałam tak wyróżniona. – zachichotała Klara.

Przez sekundę… dosłownie _sekundę_ Jacka ogarnęło dziwne przeczucie, że jego rywal wcale nie miał na myśli Klary. Ale przecież… nie, cholera, to głupie! Kto inny mógłby być „damą serca" tego durnia?

\- To jak, Mistrzuniu? – Vivi posłał futboliście zachęcający uśmiech – Bijemy się?

\- No dalej, Jackie! – Luke szepnął koledze do ucha – Pokaż mu, kto tu rządzi!

\- Obij durnej _rusałce_ tę śliczną buźkę! – Rick syknął do drugiego ucha.

Pod wpływem tych słów Jack omal nie zszedł na zawał.

 _Rusałce?_ – tępo potwórzył w myślach – _Rusałce?! Kurwa, przecież w tej klątwie…_

To był tylko przypadek, prawda? Niech to szlag, to musiał być przypadek! Rick użył tego słowa zupełnie przypadkiem!

No bo przecież… ten koleś z długimi rzęsami nie mógłby nic zrobić takiemu osiłkowi jak Jack? Nie mógł, prawda?

Ale skoro tak… to dlaczego Jack się wahał? Czemu się powstrzymywał?!

 _Może chodzi o to, że obicie mordy temu kolesiowi byłoby zbyt piękne?_ – rozumował futbolista – _Nie ma takiej sytuacji w przyrodzie, gdy antylopa celowo wkurza lwa, a potem sprawia mu przyjemność, dając się pożreć. Zwierzęta nie są tak głupie… a już tym bardziej cwane niebieskookie skurwysyny!_

\- Coś się stało? – niewinnym tonem spytał Vivi – Chyba się mnie nie boisz, co?

Jack nie od razu odpowiedział. Musiał najpierw ocenić sytuację.

 _No dobra… jeśli ten pajac rwie się do bitki, to musi przynajmniej myśleć, że ma JAKIEŚ szanse. Tylko jakie on może mieć szanse? Może coś trenował? Taekwondowcowi, karatece albo bokserowi (wagi mniejszej niż ciężka) dowalę bez problemu. Z judoką… ugh, może być problem. Aikido… no, jak nie będę atakował na ślepo, powinienem dać radę. Natomiast jeśli w grę wchodzi krav maga… albo brazylijskie ju jitsu…_

Jack przełknął ślinę. Wyrywanie śledziony i łamanie stawów _nie było_ fajne.

\- Nie boję się ciebie. – oświadczył, wypinając muskularną pierś – Jeśli już to bałbym się tego, co mógłbym ci zrobić. Nie uśmiecha mi się wizyta na moskiewskim posterunku.

\- Zabawne. Ludzie zwykle mówią takie rzeczy, gdy boją się przegrać.

Futbolista natychmiast zapomniał o ju jitsu i krav madze. Ogarnęła go żądza mordu.

\- Jesteś śmieszny, koleś. – wysyczał – Zdajesz sobie w ogóle sprawę, jak to brzmi? Ty chyba nie wierzysz, że naprawdę mógłbyś ze mną wygrać?

W odpowiedzi Vivi wysunął przed siebie otwartą dłoń.

\- Powiem ci coś o sobie. – szepnął z tajemniczym uśmiechem – Widzisz ten mały palec? Zazwyczaj tylko tyle potrzebuję, by wygrać. Jestem wyjątkowy, wiesz? Wygrywanie jest dla mnie tak naturalne, jak oddychanie. Wszystko, co muszę zrobic, by wygrać, to zgiąć ten mały palec. Ale dzisiaj…

Znowu to samo! W niebieskich oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk. Na widok tego błysku, Wladimir i Illyrio otworzyli usta ze zdumienia.

\- … dzisiaj czuję się zmotywowany, jak nigdy, dlatego zrobię coś, czego nie zrobiłem już od bardzo dawna. Specjalnie dla ciebie… dla tak _odważnego_ i _sympatycznego_ kolesia jak ty, pójdę na całość. Pokażę ci, co się dzieje, gdy zegnę wszystkie pięć palców. Jeśli mam być szczery, to sam do końca nie wiem, co z tego wyniknie. Ale jednego jestem pewien…

Zanim Jack zorientował się, co się dzieje, Vivi pochylił się nad jego uchem. Następnie głosem tak cichym, by pozostali nie mogli usłyszeć… swoim _prawdziwym_ głosem, nie uprzejmym głosem pod publikę… głosem tak lodowatym, że futbolista aż się wzdrygnął… tym głosem powiedział:

\- Nie masz ze mną szans. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo ja jestem urodzonym zwycięzcą, a ty zakompleksionym tchórzem. Zakompleksieni tchórze nigdy nie będą zwycięzcami. Zakompleksieni tchórze przegrywają, ponieważ tracą czas na zazdroszczenie zwycięzcom. Dokopanie małemu azjatyckiemu chłopakowi poprawiło twoją samoocenę? Taki wyczyn to nic. Tylko dokopanie mnie, mistrzowi nad mistrzami, da ci najwyższe trofeum. No chodź, śliczny. Chodźmy na patio i roztrzygnijmy to. Chcę zobaczyć, jak walczysz z czymś wiecej niż bezbronnym zdjątkiem Viktora Nikiforova w Photoshopie. Pokaż, co potrafisz, mój ty biedny, zagubiony misiaczku…

 _Zakompleksiony tchórz?! Śliczny?! MISIACZEK?!_

\- Patio. – Jack wycedził, nienawistnie patrząc rywalowi w oczy – Teraz. Natychmiast!

\- Z przyjemnością…

\- EJ! Chłopaki, chłopaki… zaraz! – nagle pojawiła się obok nich Colette. Położyła dłonie na ramionach podnoszących się młodzieńców i stanowczo popchnęła ich z powrotem na krzesła.

\- Nie zapomnieliście przypadkiem o księżniczce? – Tina zacmokała, obejmując Szwedkę ramieniem – Po co degradować tak fajne przedstawienie do poziomu bezmyślnej bitki? Jeśli nasza bajka ma być wiarygodna, to _dama_ powinna wybrać rodzaj starcia. Nie uważacie?

 _Nie, kurwa, NIE UWAŻAMY!_

Jack zaklął pod nosem. Przeklęte lalunie oczywiście musiały się wtrącić!

Po minie przeciwnika, futbolista poznał, że Vivi też nie był zadowolony z obrotu spraw. Za to Wladimir i Illyrio zareagowali na pomysł z wyraźną ulgą.

\- TAK! – krzyknął jeden z nich – Właśnie tak! Grunt to dać dobre przedstawienie! Prawda Wlad?

\- D-d-dokładnie! Ach, wyjąłeś mi to z ust! Po co chłopcy mają się bić? Boks to można mieć na co dzień. W telewizji. Niech zrobią coś ciekawszego! N-na przykład… niech… niech się posiłują na ręce!

\- Właśnie! Albo… albo zrobią konkurs, kto zje najostrzejszą potrawę z menu!

\- Niech postrzelają do siebie z pistoletów na wodę!

\- Niech pograją w marynarzyka!

\- Im bezpieczniej, tym lepiej!

 _Kurwa, oni tak na serio?_

Jack gapił się na znajomych rywala z otwartymi ustami. Co to, zebranie miłośników pokoju?! Ci podstarzali kretyni _serio_ wierzyli, że ktoś weźmie podobne sugestie na poważnie?!

\- Siłowanie się na ręce brzmi jak dobry pomysł. – powiedziała Klara.

Wladimir i Illyrio odetchnęli z ulgą.

 _Cholera, a jednak! –_ w pierwszym odruchu futbolista miał ochotę pogryźć stół.

Na szczęście ujrzał światełko w tunelu.

 _A co mi tam! Potraktujmy to jak grę wstępną…_

\- No dobra, dawaj łapę! – burknął, a szeptem dodał – Posiłujemy się, a potem patio.

Vivi bez słowa wyciągnął rękę.

\- Nie tak prędko, Jackuczka! – krzyknęła Tina – Klaroszka jeszcze nie skończyła.

W oczach rywala Jack ujrzał odbicie własnych myśli.

 _O co wam jeszcze, KURWA, chodzi?! Ja tu muszę komuś natychmiast wpierdolić, a wy, kurwa, wyskakujecie z jakimś dziecinnym siłowaniem! Nie mam czasu na pierdoły! Teraz, zaraz chcę na patio!_

\- Słyszeliście o Rozgrywce Tysiąclecia? – spytała Klara.

Futbolista podrapał się po głowie. Kurde, chyba coś na ten temat słyszał. Od dziadka… albo od Tiny…albo od kogoś jeszcze innego. No dobra, mniejsza... to na czym to, kurwa, polegało?

Aha. Przypomniał sobie. No więc Rozgrywka Tysiąclecia:

Wódka. Więcej wódki. _Jeszcze więcej_ wódki. Cholernie dużo wódki. Ale nie, serio… bardzo dużo wódki!

A, i jeszcze siłowanie się na ręce. Im więcej wygrywasz, tym więcej pijesz. Ale żeby całkowicie wygrać, musisz być odporny na procenty. A przynajmniej na tyle odporny, by cztery razy pod rząd przycisnąć dłoń przeciwnika do blatu. Czy to było ekscytujące? Pfft! Na pewno _nie tak_ jak patio!

Jack został zmuszony do przemyślenia swojego stanowiska, gdy zobaczył wyraz twarzy rywala. Pierwszy raz, odkąd posadził upierdliwe dupsko przy ich stoliku, Vivi miał w oczach… wahanie. A jego znajomi aż pozielenieli ze strachu.

\- Vit… Vivi, nie możesz się na to zgodzić! – drżącym głosem szeptał Illyrio – Ta zabawa jest _chora!_ Wszystko, tylko nie to!

\- Jeśli to zrobisz, to tak jakbyś odrzucił wszystko, co dla ciebie ważne. – błagalnym tonem przekonywał Wladimir – Rozumiem, że jesteś wściekły, ale pomyśl o jutrze!

Nagle do Jacka dotarło.

 _Ach, no przecież!_ – futbolista czuł się jak Krzysztof Kolum po odkryciu Ameryki – _Koleś zamówił sok z gujany. Sok z gujany zamiast piwa! Proszę, proszę… ktoś tutaj ma ważny powód, by nie pić dzisiaj alkoholu! Fufufu… coś mi się zdaje, że znalazłem twój słaby punkt, cwaniaczku! Może jednak nie muszę iść na patio, żeby cię upokorzyć?_

\- Jak u ciebie z tolerancją alkoholu, przyjacielu? – zagaił lekkim tonem.

Vivi przekrzywił głowę.

\- Jestem Rosjaninem. – oświadczył, jakby to tłumaczyło wszystko.

\- Naprawdę? Ja też.

\- Nie. – wzdychając, zaprzeczyła Tina – Masz dwadzieścia pięć procent rosyjskiej krwi.

\- Czyli pozostałe siedemdziesiąt pięć procent pije po amerykańsku? – zażartował niebieskooki palant – Alkoholowe zabawy są dla dzieci. To rywalizacja _niegodna_ walki o damę. Sądzę, że patio to lepszy pomysł. Ale jeśli się boisz, to oczywiście zrozumiem.

\- Wiesz, co myślę? – Jack posłał rywalowi złośliwy uśmiech – Próbujesz sobie wmówić, że to ja boję się patio… podczas gdy tak naprawdę _ty_ boisz się wódki. I co na to powiesz, Mistrzuniu?

Dziewczyny wyczekująco popatrzyły na Viviego… a Vivi popatrzył na przeciwnika z politowaniem.

\- Rozumiem, że przy obstawianiu wyścigów konnych istnieje pewien element ryzyka. - zaczął, chichocząc pod nosem – Ale… ja przeciwko tobie w alkoholowej bitwie? To żadne ryzyko. Co miałeś w szkole z matmy? Nie uczyli cię, że sto procent oznacza więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć?

\- Zaryzykuję i postawię moje dwadzieścia pięć procent przeciwko twoim stu. – wycedził Jack – Jeśli wygrasz, pójdę z tobą na patio. Zakładając oczywiście, że dasz radę wstać.

Spojrzenia Wladimira i Illyria były przerażone… ale niebieskie oczy pozostawały nieugięte. Futbolista pochylił się i zatrzymał swoje czoło kilka centymetrów od czoła rywala.

\- To jaka decyzja… misiaczku? 

**XXX**

Szklanka wysunęła się z dłoni Yakova i roztrzaskała się na podłodze.

\- Noż, cholera jasna!

Kląc pod nosem, Feltsman poszedł po zmiotkę.

No ładnie! Teraz już nie miał szklanki, z której mógłby napić się wody! Została tylko ta do przechowywania protezy. Ta sama, którą wcześniej opróżnił Viktor.

Przypomniawszy sobie wyczyn przeklętego smarkacza, rosyjski trener wzdrygnął się. Gdy sprzątał potłuczone drobinki szkła, niespodziewanie ogarnęły go złe przeczucia. Klekot zamiatanych na szuflę kryształków był dziwnie… złowieszczy. Podnosząc jeden z większych kawałków, Feltsman skaleczył się z palec. To go jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiło.

Czy działo się coś złego? Coś… o czym nie wiedział?

Owinąwszy ranę chusteczkę, Yakov wziął komórkę, by sprawdzić godzinę. Dziesiąta wieczorem. Vitya nie wyszedłby o tej porze z hotelu. Razem z pozostałymi dwoma sztukami powinien dawno być w łóżku. Najlepiej, gdyby spał – jednak Feltsman nie był aż tak naiwny, by liczyć na podobny scenariusz. Nie, upierdliwy smarkacz prawdopodobnie buszował w internecie. Może komentował zdjęcia na tej zboczonej stronie, Confetti Giacometti? Ugh, gdyby to zależało od Yakova, usunąłby wszystkie podobne witryny, a ich autorów powywieszał za jaja na balkonie! Takie dwuznaczne wpisy i _zero_ zabezpieczeń przed dziećmi (oraz zdziecinniałymi Mistrzami Europy)! Okropność! Z drugiej strony, już lepiej by Vitya przeglądał Confetti Giacometti, niż robił coś niebezpiecznego.

Feltsman zamrugał. Ale skąd w ogóle pomysł, że Vitya robił coś niebezpiecznego? Przecież jedna zbita szklanka jeszcze niczego nie oznaczała! Bo nie oznaczała… prawda?

Z grymasem na twarzy Yakov wrócił do łóżka. Ten szczeniak Nikiforov kosztował go więcej zdrowia niż wszyscy pozostali wychowankowie z całej trenerskiej kariery! Przyprawiał Feltsmana o ból głowy, nawet gdy siedział u siebie w pokoju. Jeszcze trochę, a Yakov będzie się bał pójść do kibla z obawy, że gdy go nie będzie, Viktor zrobi coś głupiego. Paranoja! Po prostu, cholera, paranoja!

Swoją drogą, chyba zostały mu już tylko mejle Viktora?

Yakov wzdrygnął się. Sprawdził już korespondencję wszystkich członków klubu, a srebrnowłosego diabła zostawił sobie „na deser". Ugh… pochłonięcie upieczonego z Viktorowych zboczeń ciastka jak nic skończy się niestrawnością! Ale co poradzić? Obowiązek to obowiązek.

Pierwszy melj był do Giacomettiego. Feltsman przygotował się na najgorsze.

Od:

Do:

 _Hejuuuu,_

 _Christine, mam ogromną prośbę! Jak będziesz w górach, możesz dla mnie kupić te grube wełniane skarpetki? Coś w stylu tych:_

 _[link]_

 _Yakov narzeka ostatnio, że zimno mu nogi, gdy śpi, więc chce mu dać takie na urodziny 3_

 _Jak będziesz wiedział, ile kosztowały, daj znać, a zrobię ci przelew._

 _Może przywieziesz mi te skarpetki na Trophee de France? Ja przywioze ci najlepszą rosyjską wódkę ;) ;) ;)_

 _Wielkie dzięki za pomoc! Daj znać, gdy uda ci się coś znaleźć!_

 _Całusy,_

 _Vivi_

Po przeczytaniu wiadomości, Yakov zaczerwienił się. Zrobiło mu się też głupio, że wyrzucił Viktora z pokoju.

Ten mejl wyglądał… cóż… nie do końca tak, jak można by się spodziewać. Długowłosy szatan mógł być upierdliwy, ale potrafił być też diablenie słodki. Zawsze pamiętał o urodzinach trenera i stało się już tradycją, że dawał Feltsmanowi trzy prezenty:

Pierwszy – najnowsza książka Dana Browna (z karteczką w środku: „tylko nie popadnij w paranoję!").

Drugi – nowa płyta Britney Spears (Yakov zawsze się o to awanturował, ale w rzeczywistości był wdzięczny wychowankowi, bo gdyby musiał sam pójsć do sklepu i kupić sobie tę płytę, to chyba umarłby ze wstydu).

Trzeci – jakaś niespodzianka. W tym roku najwyraźniej skarpetki.

To miłe ze strony Viktora, że pamiętał, na co narzekał jego łysiejący opiekun. Pomyśleć, że nawet specjalnie prosił Chrisa, by załatwił mu skarpetki z gór… bo przecież trener powiedział, że szwajcarskie skarpetki są najlepsze!

A co zrobił Yakov? Yakov nie miał nawet czasu wysłuchać Viktora! Uznał, że znalezienie donosiciela było ważniejsze niż brak motywacji ulubionego ucznia. Czy rzeczywiście dobrze zrobił, każąc wychowankowi wrócić do tematu w Petersburgu? A co jeśli to było dla młodego łyżwiarza ważne?

Ech, byłoby łatwiej, gdyby byli do siebie choć trochę podobni! Czasami Feltsman w ogóle nie rozumiał swojego ulubieńca. Może wynikało to z faktu, że gdy sam był czynnym zawodnikiem, nikt nie uważał go za jakoś szczególnie utalentowanego?

Biorąc pod uwagę jedynie charakter i predyspozycje, Yakov jako łyżwiarz stanowił całkowite przeciwieństwo Viktora. To Tatiana Lubicheva – dziewczyna, z którą jeździł w parze – była „tą genialną i wyjątkową". Podobnie jak Nikiforov, szybko zyskała sobie miano niekwestionowanej Królowej Lodu. I, podobnie jak srebrnowłosy mistrz, nie widziała różnicy pomiędzy „chcę" i „robię". Dla niej nie było rzeczy niemożliwych. Jedyny problem miała z motywacją (zabawne - zupełnie jak Vitya). A Yakov?

Cóż, przez pierwsze pięć lat kariery Feltsman zachodził w głowę, dlaczego ze wszystkich łyżwiarzy trener wybrał na partnera Tatiany właśnie jego – to nie tak, że Yakov był totalnym beztalenciem, jednak gdy porównało się go do innych, znacznie zdolniejszych młodzieńców, wypadał… no, trochę słabo. Zrozumienie przyszło dopiero po pewnym czasie. Dopiero po pewnym czasie Yakov zdał sobie sprawę, że tylko on był w stanie zapanować nad trudnym charakterem Lubichevy i odpowiednio zmotywować tę upartą babę. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, że każdy ma inny rodzaj talentu, a jego talentem było wpływanie na innych. Postanowił zostać trenerem. Była to jedna z najlepszych decyzji w jego życiu.

Problem w tym, że nawet najlepszy trener nie przeskoczy pewnych rzeczy. Gdy był zawodnikiem, Yakov mógł wspierać Tatianę, rozmawiać z nią, czasem nawet wpływać na jej decyzje… ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że zawsze ją rozumiał. Tak szczerze – znacznie częściej jej _nie rozumiał._

Z Viktorem było podobnie. Nikiforov przybył do Petersburskiego Klubu Łyżwiarskiego jako mały szczyl, a Feltsman odegrał zaczącą rolę w transformacji tego małego szczyla w dorosłego mężczyznę. Pierwsza pała w szkole, pierwszy zarost, pierwsza poważna kłótnia z ojcem – Yakov był z tym wszystkim (i z całym mnóstwem innych faktów z życiorysu wychowanka) aż _za dobrze_ zaznajomiony. Znał tego gówniarza lepiej niż ktokolwiek. A mimo to… podobnie jak nie potrafił postawić się w sytuacji Tatiany, tak samo miał problem z wejściem w skórę Viktora.

„Po co wychodzę na lód?"

Pfft! Też coś… Yakov _nigdy nie musiał_ zadawać sobie tego pytania. Już kiedy zaczynał karierę, miał z milion powodów, by jeździć na łyżwach! Ludzie tacy jak on – ludzie, którym nie dano nadzwyczajnego talentu – _musieli_ mieć dodatkową motywację poza wygrywaniem. Bez tego nie byliby w stanie nawet powąchać pierwszej dziesiątki, a co tu dopiero mówić o zdobywaniu medali.

Yakov chciał pokonać Wronkova.

Yakov pochodził ze średnio-zamożnej rodziny, a każdy sukces oznaczał dla niego poprawienie sytuacji najbliższych.

Yakov kochał jeździć figurowo na łyżwach, zaś wygrywaniem udowadniał, że dobrze zrobił, wybierając ukochany sport, zamiast pracy w sklepie ojca.

To były jego powody. Czy raczej _część_ powodów.

A Viktor? Jakie on mógł mieć powody? Nie było w łyżwiarskim świecie nikogo, kto mógłby chociaż _zbliżyć się_ do jego poziomu. Jeżeli srebrnowłosy geniusz nie zgarniał wszystkich możliwych nagród, to tylko dlatego że czasem za bardzo kombinował, albo przetrenował się, albo miał grypę, albo coś jeszcze innego. Z cała pewnością nie przegrywał przez _brak umiejętności._

Na litość boską, ten smarkacz powinien nie mieć sobie równych! Tamto nieszczęsne srebro na Mistrzostwach Świata było dla Yakova jedną wielką _pomyłką._ Dowodem na to, że _coś było nie tak._ Drzemiący w ciele Nikiforova potencjał powinien przeobrazić się łyżwiarski walec i rozjeżdżać konkurencję na każdych zawodach. Ale niestety – dla Viktora samo wygrywanie było _nudne_ („Nudne?!" z oburzeniem krzyczał Yakov „Ja za każde swoje złoto musiałem płacić krwią i potem, a ty nazywasz wygrywanie nudnym?!").

Feltsman nie żartował, gdy mówił o zginaniu małego palca. Powtarzał wychowankowi tę posraną metaforę, ponieważ liczył, że wreszcie zachęci chłopaka do sięgnięcia po pełnię możliwości. Tatiana Lubicheva zgięła wszystkie pięć palców tylko raz – ona i Yakov zdobyli wtedy olimpijskie złoto (Wronkov wyrwał sobie połowę włosów ze złości, aż miło było popatrzeć). No ale… to było wiele lat temu. Teraz Feltsman miał nowego geniusza i w związku z tym zupełnie nowe problemy.

Problemy, których w żaden sposób nie można było rozwiązać w jeden wieczór. Już lepiej zająć się tym w Petersburgu. Yakov usiądzie, pomyśli nad tym wszystkim, zastanowi się… Viktor też usiądzie, zastanowi się, pomyśli… tak, to zdecydowanie lepsze rozwiązanie.

Właśnie tak! Rozmowa: w Petersburgu. Czytanie mejli: teraz.

Feltsman otworzył następną wiadomość.

Od:

Do: anastazja.

 _wybacz mamo_

 _nie przyjade na urodziny do domu_

 _gdy będziesz przysyłać mi prezent nie pisz proszę, że to od ciebie i od ojca. Dobrze wiem, że będzie tylko od ciebie._

 _właściwie to zamiast prezentu wolałbym się spotkać. Wpadniesz do Petersburga? Zapraszam na kawę i ciastko._

 _kocham cie_

 _Vitya_

Spanikowany Feltsman zatrzasnął klapę laptopa. Krzywiąc się, zamknął oczy i ścisnął czubek nosa.

Cholera. Nie miał prawa widzieć tego mejla. To nie była jego sprawa! Nie powinien był czytać tej przepełnionej rezygnacją wiadomości, którą Vitya z całą pewnością napisał w pośpiechu, skoro nie kłopotał się dużymi literami, przecinkami i ortografią. Szlag! Ten spragniony uczuć młokos nawet durne SMSy do Yakova faszerował niezdrowymi ilościami emotikonów! A własnej matce wysłał marne osiem zdań i to tak bijących obojętnością, że mogłyby zostać napisane przez robota.

Uch, dlaczego Yakov musiał to przeczytać? Przecież _nie_ _o to_ chodziło w przeglądaniu tych przeklętych mejli! Nie chodziło o włażenie z butami w prywatne sprawy Viktora!

Chociaż… czy Yakov dowiedział się z tej wiadomości czegoś nadzwyczajnego? Czegoś, o czym jak dotąd _nie wiedział?_ Przecież znał historię konfliktu swojego wychowanka z rodzicami i miał na ten temat wyrobioną opinię. A poza tym… kogo on próbował oszukać? Gdyby jeszcze dziesięć lat temu powiedział „nie mój dzieciak, nie moja sprawa", może ktoś by mu uwierzył. Ale teraz? Każdy, kto choć trochę znał Viktora, wiedział, że srebrnowłosy hultaj już od dawna był bardziej dzieckiem Yakova niż swoich biologicznych rodziców. A skromnym zdaniem Feltsmana, Pan i Pani Nikiforov mogli winić za podobny stan rzeczy jedynie siebie.

Anastazja Nikiforova? No coż, Anastazji Nikiforovej teoretycznie nie można było niczego zarzucić. Była dobrą kobietą. Kochała Viktora i starała się przy każdej okazji okazywać mu uczucie. A mimo to nie potrafiła wpłynąć na upartego jak wół męża i zmusić go do pogodzenia się z synem. Niby nie było to duże przewinienie, ale jednak powodowało, że Yakov czuł w związku z tą kobietą coś na kształt rozczarowania. Być może dlatego że w _jego_ domu matka zawsze stała po stronie dzieci.

No dobrze, rodzicielka Viktora była do przyjęcia. Trochę irytująca i zboczona (zupełnie jak syn) ale jednak do przyjęcia. Ale _ojciec?_ Ooooo, to już zupełnie inna historia! Yakov chętnie powiedziałby parę rzeczy Aleksandrowi Nikiforovowi… gdyby Jego Wysokość Aleksander Nikiforov uważał Yakova za wystarczająco ważną personę, by odbierać od niego telefony! Pieprzony dupek! Noż, cholera, tchórz, złamas i dupek!

Był taki czas, gdy Yakov jeszcze jako tako tolerował ojca Viktora. Jako tako. No dobrze, ucieczka z domu i zafundowanie rodzicom czterdziesto ośmiogodzinnego piekła to _był_ powód, by mieć pretensje do syna. _Pretensje_ , a nie wieloletnią urazę _._ Zresztą, Vitya też nie nawiał z domu pod wpływem kaprysu. Nie jego wina, że wolał łyżwiarstwo figurowe, chociaż ojciec wymarzył go sobie na hokeistę. Nie jego wina, że gdy potajemne treningi piruetów i skoków wyszły na jaw, tatuś złapał go za włosy i publicznie zwyzywał. Wiele dzieciaków rozważałoby ucieczkę z domu po czymś takim. Chociaż zapewne nie w tym samym stylu, co Viktor (zero listu i w ogóle czegokolwiek; mamusia i tatuś dowiedzieli się, gdzie pojechał, dopiero po dwóch dniach, gdy zadzwoniła do nich ciotka z Petersburga). No ale dobra. Wtedy jeszcze Yakov tolerował Aleksandra Nikiforova.

Tolerancja rozpłynęła się w niebyt po osiemnastych urodzinach Viktora. Wówczas Feltsman zapakował zaskoczonego wychowanka do samochodu, zawiózł do domu rodziców, wysadził, wcisnął do ręki butelkę żołądkowej z kretyńską złotą wstążką i powiedział:

\- Jesteś teraz mężczyzną, Vitya! Od dzisiaj jesteś dorosły, więc idź do ojca, napij się z nim wódki i wyjaśnijcie sobie wszystko!

„Dorosły" dzieciak był zesrany ze strachu, ale posłusznie wypełnił polecenie.

Yakov do dziś przeklinał samego siebie za tak głupi pomysł. Kiedy kilka godzin później przyjechał po Viktora, tamten był tak nawalony i tak _wkurwiony_ , że włosy stawały dęba! Feltsman nie znał szczegółów, ale jeśli wierzyć słowom zapłakanej Anastazji, Vitya i jego ojciec sami obalili cztery butelki wódki, przy piątej zaczęli na siebie wrzeszczeć, a przy szóstej… ech, szkoda gadać. Yakov nie mógł się zdecydować, czym był bardziej zbulwersowany – tym, że Sasza pozwolił pełnoletniemu od zaledwie kilku godzin synowi władować w siebie taką ilość alkoholu (to ponoć były jakieś milczące zawody, a Vitya zaskakująco nieźle sobie poradził, bo był tak wkurwiony, że nie czuł procentów), czy tym, że jego wychowanek… jego słodki i pracowity Vitenka usłyszał, że „jego medale nie są nic warte" a on sam jest „bawiącą się w tancerkę parodią sportowca".

Noż, kurwa mać! Jak można było powiedzieć najmłodszemu w historii Mistrzowi Świata _coś takiego?!_ Pieprzony Aleksander Nikiforov powinien dziękować żonie, że nie wpuściła wtedy Felstmana do domu! Uch! Żeby powiedzieć własnemu synowi coś takiego!

Jakaś część motywacji Viktora tamtego dnia umarła. No bo po co miałby się starać, skoro ilość medali nie wpływała w żaden sposób na szacunek, jaki miał u ojca? Zresztą… od tamtej pory, w każde swoje urodziny, srebrnowłosy młodzieniec przychodził do trenera i bez słowa kładł na stole butelkę wódki. Butelka wódki _zawsze_ była obwiązana _tą samą_ złotą wstążką. A Yakov po prostu stał z głupią miną, zmieszany, bo doskonale wiedział, że nie chodziło ani o wódkę, ani o wstążkę, tylko o milczącą deklarację, kogo Vitya uważał za swojego prawdziwego ojca…

 _KURWA! Jak ja mogłem wyrzucić go z pokoju?!_

Feltsman chwycił komórkę i bez wahania wykrecił numer srebrnowłosego utrapienia. Już pal sześć, że to zboczeniec, matoł, Puszka Pandory i źródło wszelkiego zła! Yakov nie miał własnych dzieci, więc tym jednym, przybranym, mógł się zająć porządnie!

Będzie dobrze. W torbie są leki na uspokojenie, a w barku na dole przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny sprzedawali Żubrówkę. Yakov da radę.

No bo przecież… jak mógł zostawić Viktora samego, gdy ten pacan wysyłał do matki tego typu mejle?! To było niedopuszczalne! Niegodne trenera z takim doświadczeniem. Ani – tym bardziej – przybranego ojca.

Wsłuchując się w głuche pipanie, Feltsman nerwowo stukał palcem w nakładkę telefonu.

\- Czeeeeść!

\- Vitya, słuchaj…

\- Tu Viktor Nikiforov! Zostaw wiadomość! Obiecuję, że oddzwonię. Słowo. No to papa.

Oczy legendarnego rosyjskiego trenera rozszerzyły się w szoku.

Automatyczna sekretarka? Viktor nie odebrał telefonu od Yakova? Od Yakova?!

 _Niemożliwe._ – powiedział sobie Felstman – _On ZAWSZE odbiera ode mnie telefony. Odbiera, bo nie chce przepuścić okazji, by powiedzieć mi coś w stylu: „Hej, wkładam sobie banana w tyłek? Chcesz przyjść popatrzeć?"_

Zaciskając zęby, Yakov zadzwonił po raz drugi. 

\- Czeeeeść! Tu Viktor Nikiforov! Zostaw wiadomość…

Gniewnie nacisnął czerwoną słuchawkę. A zaraz potem zieloną.

\- Czeeeeść! Tu Viktor…

\- TAK, KURWA, WIEM, JAK SIĘ NAZYWASZ! Dlaczego nie odbierasz, do cholery?!

\- …wo. No to papa.

Wielka dłoń już… już chciała cisnąć telefonem o podłogę! Na szczęście, w ostatniej chwili Feltsman zdołał nad sobą zapanować. Zaczął myśleć o mejlach Viktora, o nieszczęsnej szklance, o skaleczonym palcu… i wreszcie o trzech (trzech!) nieudanych próbach dodzwonienia się do srebrnowłosego smarkacza. Gdy dodał do tego wszystkiego jeszcze doświadczenie i intuicję, zerwał się z łóżka i zaczął chodzić po pokoju.

 _Niech to szlag, ten gówniarz jak nic robi coś, czego nie powinien!_ – pomyślał, szarpiąc się za włosy – _Ja to, kurwa, czuję w trzewiach! Ja to, kurwa, wiem!_

 _No dobrze, Feltsman… spokojnie, nie panikujmy. Zastanówmy się przez chwilę. Kto widział tego nicponia jako ostatni? Aha, Shevchenko…_

Yakov zadzwonił do Ilii. Włączyła się automatyczna sekretarka. („Zaraz? Czy nie mówił przypadkiem, że chcieli z Wladem iść na miasto?")

Yakov zadzwonił do menadżera. Menadżer nie odebrał. („Noż, cholera jasna! On ze wszystkich ludzi powinien nosić komórkę przy dupie!")

Yakov zadzwonił do Georgija. Zero odezwu. („Zignorował telefon od trenera? No TAKIEJ odwagi to bym się po nim nie spodziewał!")

Yakov zadzwonił do Babichevy. Usłyszał kolejną automatyczną sekretarkę. („Młoda też? No nie wierzę! To się zaczyna robić podejrzane…").

Już drugi raz tego wieczoru pojawiła się pokusa rozwalenia komórki. Jednak opiekun petersburskiej gromadki i tym razem zdołał nad sobą zapanować. Zamiast niszczyć przydatny sprzęt, zaczął się zastanawiać, która ze słodkich grzesznych kruszynek była najbardziej podatna na presję. Wybory odpowiedniego kandydata nie trwały długo.

Yakov zadzwonił do swojej ofiary kilka razy, jednocześnie wysyłając w jej kierunku intensywny przekaz telepatyczny.

 _No już, malutki, odbierz! Jestem twoim trenerem, wiesz? Niefajnie jest wkurzać trenera. Jak ja się wkurwię, to nie będzie wesoło, chyba to rozumiesz? Odbierz, a być może nie zamienię Twojego życia w piekło po powrocie do Petersburga!_

W końcu Popovich pękł.

\- T-t-trenerze! – rozległ się jego rozdygotany głos – To trener jeszcze nie śpi?

Feltsman nie miał czasu na tego typu gierki. Bez owijania w bawełnę, zapytał:

\- Georgi, gdzie jesteście?

\- W cerkwi.

\- Gdzie?!

\- No… w cerkwi. P-przyszliśmy prosić o powodzenie przed zawodami. T-tak jak… Esmeralda o ochronę przed Frollem!

Esmeralda? Jaka, kurwa, Esmeralda?!

\- „Wy" to znaczy KTO?

\- No… ja, Wlad, Ilia, Miłeczka... yyy….

\- Viktor?

\- Viktor?! Jaki Viktor? Tutaj nie ma Viktora!

\- Lepiej mnie nie wkurwiaj, Georgi… Viktor też z wami jest, prawda? Co teraz robi?

\- On… yyy…. założył się z popem o to, kto więcej razy odmówi „Ojcze Nasz".

I on, kurwa, naprawdę myśli, że Yakov w to uwierzy?! Niechby powiedział, że Vitya nawdychał się ozonu i lata po niebie – nawet _taka_ historia brzmiałaby wiarygodniej.

\- Aha. I co? Może mi jeszcze powiesz, że Viktor wygrywa?

\- N-no cóż… m-ma już nad popem sporą przewagę, ale… ehehe… nie wierzy mi pan, trenerze?

\- OCZYWIŚCIE, ŻE, KURWA, NIE WIERZĘ! Viktor nigdy nie był cerkwi! On nawet nie potrafi odróżnić krzyża katolickiego od prawosławnego! O odmawianiu modlitwy już nawet nie wspomnę…

Pfft! Vitya… _w cerkwi!_ Ten pacan modlił się tylko do swojego laptopa. Gdy program anty-wirusowy blokował wyświetlanie durnych francuskich kreskówek.

Ze strony Popovicha dochodziły jakieś dziwne odgłosy. Jakby… tłum kibiców? Krzyczeli coś o krążku i małym tygrysie?

\- Gadaj, gdzie jesteście i co naprawdę robicie! – Yakov zażądał od wychowanka - Co to za hałasy?!

\- Uch… no dobra, jesteśmy na meczu hokeja.

\- Nie, Georgi, NIE jesteście na meczu hokeja! Viktor w życiu nie poszedłby na mecz hokeja.

Mógłby się zgodzić pójść do miejsca, w którym puszczali hokej w telewizji, ale na sam mecz nie dałby się zaciągnąć. Yakov był tego w stu procentach pewien. Dzięki _uroczemu tatusiowi_ , Viktor nienawidził hokeja.

A skoro mowa o tym srebrnowłosym hultaju… to czy Felstmanowi tylko się wydawało, czy słyszał, jak grupka ludzi skandowała czyjeś imię? Co oni, u licha, krzyczeli?! Chyba…

-Vi-vi! Vi-vi! Vi-vi!

\- Dobra, Georgi, mam tego dosyć. – warknął Yakov – Ty nawet nie umiesz przekonująco kłamać. Dawaj mi do telefonu kogoś dorosłego!

\- A-ale… ja mam dwadzieścia dwa lata…

\- Kogoś dorosłego, kto nie nosi idiotycznej czapki z uszami Myszki Miki!

Popovich żałośnie pociągnął nosem, ale pozwolił, by zabrano mu komórkę.

\- Ju-hu! – zawołał głos Babichevy – Cześć, trenerze!

Na czole Feltsmana zapulsowała żyłka.

\- DOROSŁEGO! – ryknął do telefonu – Masz trzynaście lat, Milka! Powiedziałem „dorosłego"! Mam, kurwa, podać definicję?! Chcę rozmawiać z racjonalnie myślącym posiadaczem dowodu osobistego, który goli się czymś innym niż ręcznik i może legalnie pić wódę!

Dziewczyna zupełnie zignorowała wybuch opiekuna.

\- Jesteśmy w hiszpańskiej knajpie. – oświadczyła bez zająknięcia – Vitya dał się wciągnąć w bitwę. W tej chwili tańczy na DDRach.

\- DD… co?

\- DDR. Dance Dance Revolution. No wie trener, taka mata do tańca. Trzeba stawiać stopy na strzałkach.

Yakov zastanowił się chwilę. Chyba rzeczywiście widział kiedyś coś takiego. Tylko gdzie? Aha, na Fejsie. Chyba nawet to lajknął. W tej chwili jednak nie zamierzał okazywać aprobaty.

\- Czy on do reszty zdurniał?! Daj mi go do telefonu!

\- Nie może rozmawiać. Jest w trakcie walki.

\- Guzik mnie obchodzi, co teraz robi! Chcę z nim natychmiast rozmawiać!

\- Oj, niech trener już da spokój! To tylko zabawa…

\- Zabawa?! On jutro jedzie dowolny, na litość boską! Będą go boleć nogi.

\- Ilia mówi, że nic mu nie będzie.

\- Shevchenko tak mówi, tak? No dobrze! W takim razie daj mi pana specjalistę do telefonu!

Ku uldze Yakova, Babicheva spełniła polecenie.

\- P-panie Feltsman?

Dzięki Bogu, nareszcie ktoś dorosły!

Żonaty, dzieciaty, odpowiedzialny dorosły, Ilia Shevchenko! Z nim będzie można normalnie porozmawiać.

\- Dlaczego nie odbierasz telefonu, Ilia? – Feltsman spytał poirytowanym, ale spokojniejszym niż chwilę temu, tonem – Co się tak naprawdę dzieje? I co robi Viktor?

\- Jest tak, jak powiedziała Mila. – Ukrainiec odparł ze zrezygnowaniem – Viktor rzeczywiście tańczy na DDRach. Panie Feltsman, przepraszam… Viktor był wcześniej taki markotny… chciałem go trochę podnieść na duchu, więc zaproponowałem, by przyłączył się do mnie i do Wlada. Wiem, że zabronił mu pan wychodzić i w ogóle, ale… no wie pan, jak to jest. Nie chcieliśmy zostawiać go samego, gdy był w takim stanie.

Yakov westchnął. No dobra, okej… to brzmiało rozsądnie. Program dowolny miał się odbyć wieczorem. Wyjście na miasto w przeddzień zawodów to jeszcze nie zbrodnia. Natomiast inne rzeczy…

\- Ja wszystko rozumiem, Ilia. Jestem skłonny przymknąć oko na to, że zawodnik, który powinien leżeć w łóżku i wypoczywać przed treningiem, szlaja się po centrum Moskwy. Ale… noż, do ciężkiej cholery, taniec?! Ilia, jak mogliście pozwolić mu wziąć udział w jakimś durnym wyzwaniu?

\- Nie pozwoliliśmy. – głos Shevchenki wydawał się zmęczony i pokonany – Próbowaliśmy go powstrzymać na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, ale im bardziej się staraliśmy, tym bardziej on… on…

 _Klasyk._ – Feltsman pomyślał, kręcąc głową – _Gdy Vitya na coś się uprze, zabranianie mu tego czegoś przynosi skutek odwrotny od zamierzonego._

 _-_ Im głośniej krzyczysz, że mu nie wolno, tym bardziej on chce to zrobić. – rzucił na głos – Gdy wrócimy do Petersburga, będę musiał was wszystkich lepiej przeszkolić… a na razie idź do szanownego Mistrza Europy i powiedz mu, że jeśli nie chce, bym zrobił z niego Wykastrowanego Mistrza Europy, to ma natychmiast złazić w pierdolonych DD… ugh… z pierdolonych tańców i wracać do hotelu!

\- Z tym, że… ugh… no bo…

\- No co?!

\- Ja… więc… nie sądze, by to podziałało.

\- Na litość boską! Po prostu złapcie go za kudły i siłą ściągnijcie z pierdolonej maty! Bo, do ciężkiej cholery, przysięgam, że sam przyjadę do tej zasranej knajpy! Jest was trzech! Babichevy nie liczę. Chyba umiecie zmusić jednego pacana, by przestał się wydurniać?

\- Panie Feltsman, ja… ja nie sądzę, by Viktor miał zamiar przestać. Sądzę, że jest teraz tak… yyy… zawzięty, że… ugh! Panie Feltsman, tak się zastanawiam, czy nie mógłby pan… no… dzisiaj mu odpuścić?

Przez chwilę Yakov sądził, że się przesłyszał.

\- Że… co proszę? Już pomińmy moje nerwy, Ilia. Ale spójrz na to z wychowawczej strony. Zrobiliście mu przysługę… zapewniliście mu rozrywkę na wieczór, a on odpłaca się wam, zachowując się jak egoistyczny gówniarz! Dobrze wiem, że to przez niego nie odbieraliście telefonów! Dobrze mówię? Nie odbieraliście, bo ten dureń ZNOWU narozrabiał, a wy mieliście nieszczęście być w pobliżu, kiedy to się stało. I co? Naprawdę myślisz, że nie należy mu się kara? Cieszę się, że w klubie jest solidarność, ale bez przesady!

\- Sądzę… - Ilia zawahał się – Sądzę, że Vitya powinien zostać ukarany. Ale rano. Jutro rano. Bo wie pan, panie Feltsman, mam wrażenie, że dzisiaj on… ja… ja sądzę, że on ma mętlik w głowie. I uważam, że powinien się z tym wszystkim przespać. Myślę, że będzie lepiej dla wszystkich… dla niego… i dla pana… jeśli zmyje mu pan głowę jutro. No bo… hehe… no naprawdę, panie Feltsman, niech pan powie! Czy to aż tak wielka różnica, czy ukarze go pan dzisiaj czy jutro?

Nie, Yakovowi byłoby bez różnicy. Gdyby nie ton, z jakim Shevchenko powiedział ostatnie zdanie. Czy to była desperacja?

\- Jakoś strasznie ci zależy, bym odroczył Vitence wyrok… - trener Nikiforova zaczął podejrzliwym szeptem – Słuchaj, Ilia… mam do ciebie prośbę. Wyobraź sobie, że stoisz przede mną i patrzysz mi prosto w oczy. Wyobraź to sobie i jeszcze raz powiedz mi: _co dokładnie robi Viktor?_

Niby te całe… DDRy, czy jak to się nazywało, brzmiały wiarygodnie. W dodatku pasowały do dźwieków, które Feltsman słyszał po drugiej stronie linii. Zaś Vitya biorący udział w bitwie tanecznej… no dobra, to mogło się zdarzyć. Było nawet całkiem prawdopodobne.

Ale w takim razie…skąd to dziwne przeczucie, że działo się coś znacznie gorszego? I dlaczego w głosie Ilii cały czas dawało się wyczuć subtelną nutkę strachu?

Ukrainiec odpowiedział po długich dziesięciu sekundach.

\- V-Viktor tańczy na DDRach. Rywalizuje z dwa razy większym od siebie Amerykaninem. I… i o dziwo wygrywa. Poza tym nic się nie dzieje.

Yakov wciąż nie czuł się przekonany. Ale z drugiej strony… jeśli nie uwierzy Shevchence to będzie znak, że zaczął popadać w paranoję. Komuś na tym przeklętym świecie trzeba było zaufać! A Ilia troszczył się o Viktora. Nawet jeśli go krył, to na pewno nie zostawiłby srebrnowłosego gamonia na lodzie. Wlad tak samo. Milka i Georgi też mieli silne poczucie braterstwa, ale to była para szczyli, więc ich Yakov nie liczył.

W każdym bądź razie… no dobra! Niech im będzie! Urządzenie Viktorowi piekiełka mogło poczekać do rana.

\- Ściągnijcie go z tych DDRów najszybciej, jak się da. – Feltsman burknął do telefonu – Skoro twierdzisz, że macie to pod kontrolą, to dzisiaj nie będę się wtrącał. Ale lepiej dla Viktora, by pokazał się na porannym treningu w przyzwoitym stanie! Bo jak nie…

\- T-tak! O-oczywiście rozumiem! Dopilnuję, by Viktor też zrozumiał.

\- A, i jeszcze jedno. Słuchaj, jak on skończy, to powiedz mu… ech, cholera… no dobra, niech stracę! Powiedz mu, że jest dla mnie ważniejszy niż szukanie donosiciela. I że porozmawiam z nim jutro. Nie będę czekał do Petersburga. W sumie to… w sumie to może nawet do mnie wpaść, gdy wrócicie. Jeśli nie będzie się za bardzo słaniał na nogach, może przyjść o którejkolwiek godzinie. Może do mnie wpaść, pod warunkiem, że nie uśnie mi na łóżku! Nie zamierzam z nim spać, zrozumiano?! Ale jeśli chce, bym go wysłuchał, to, kurwa, wysłucham go, jasne?! No to… tego… powiedz mu to wszystko, Ilia. Tylko tak jakoś… mniej sentymentalnie, dotarło?! Coś na zasadzie, że chyba coś takiego powiedziałem, ale mogło Ci się przesłyszeć, a własciwie to prawie na pewno się przesłyszałeś! Rozumiesz?

\- Tak. – Ilia odparł cicho – Tak, naturalnie… rozumiem.

\- Świetnie. W takim razie widzimy się jutro.

Yakov rozłączył się i niemal natychmiast padł na łóżko.

No świetnie! Jak nic zaczą gadać, że Feltsman utula Nikiforova do snu. No, kuźwa, wspaniale! Reputację najgroźniejszego trenera w Rosji szlag trafi. Kurde, może trzeba mimo wszystko zlokalizować tę knajpę i zrobić tam wściekłą awanturę? Wlad i Ilia nie mieli aż takiej wprawy w radzeniu sobie ze srebrnowłosym źródłem chaosu. A co jeśli Vitya przegra tę durną walkę i się załamie? Albo gorzej – _wygra_ i dostanie od wściekłego Amerykańca po mordzie? Nie, zaraz. To prędzej Amerykaniec dostałby po mordzie. Cóż, Nikiforov na pewno nie pozwoliłby sobie dołożyć…

Wzdychając, Yakov przypomniał sobie, jak zapisał Viktora na kurs sztuk walki. Decyzja została podjęta jakiś czas po tym, gdy Vitya zaczepiał na parkingu groźnie wyglądających motocylistów. Srebrnowłosy wychowanek był na swoje nieszczęście zbyt przyjacielski i Feltsman nie mógł spać, ze strachu, że owa przyjacielskość stanie się przyczyną tragedii. Vitya był takim ślicznym chłopcem – z całą pewnością wielu chciałoby go porwać, zgwałcić i zabić (niekoniecznie w tej kolejności). Po trzecim nocnym koszmarze z rzędu Yakov nie wytrzymał. Sprowadził dalekiego siostrzeńca Lilki, trzydziestoletniego komandosa, by zaznajomił dzieciaka z krav magą, judo, aido, brazylijskim ju jitsu, boksem i wszystkim innym, co mogło się klasyfikować jako dawanie po mordzie.

Z początku Vitya kręcił nosem. Mówił, że sztuki walki to be, i zero gracji, i fu, i w ogóle po co mi to, ja nie chcę, nie lubię, nie podoba mi się to i gdyby pan instruktor nie miał tak ładnego tyłka, to przestałbym przychodzić na te zajęcia.

Smarkacz nie robił postępów, więc Yakov wziął instruktora na słowo i powiedział mu, że Viktor potrzebuje lepszej motywacji. Instruktor zmotywował Viktora następującymi słowami:

„Za każdą walkę, którą wygrasz, zrzucę z siebie jedną sztukę odzieży".

Po tygodniu instruktor przyszedł do Yakova i oświadczył, że nie chce więcej widzieć Viktora na oczy. Instruktor był zupełnie goły. Jak widać, Viktor miał dryg nie tylko do łyżwiarstwa. Po rozmowie z Yakovem, instruktor odwrócił się i z gołą dupą odmaszerował w stronę szatni. Viktor jeszcze go gonił, błagając o numer telefonu. Siostrzeniec Lilki kazał mu spierdalać. Viktor wył przez godzinę.

Tamtego dnia Yakov zrozumiał, że przy odpowiedniej motywacji Vitya wpierdoli każdemu. Od tamtego dnia spał spokojnie.

No dobrze… nie martwił się, że srebrnowłosy wychowanek zostanie pobity, ale za to martwił się całą masą innych rzeczy. Na przykład tym, że Vitya sprawiał dzisiaj wrażenie bardzo niestabilnego emocjonalnie. Albo tym dziwnym uczuciem. Uczuciem, które nie opuściło go nawet po rozmowie z Ilią.

Uczuciem, że _coś się zdarzyło_. Chociaż za cholerę nie był w stanie określić, co.

 **XXX**

W strarciu Wołgograd kontra Moskwa zarządzono przerwę. Żeby umilić oglądającym oczekiwanie na wznowienie meczu, puszczono teledysk Mad Cow „Vodka! Vodka!". Piosenka zupełnie nie pasowała do hokeja, za to idealnie pasowała do rozgrywającego się w knajpie pojedynku. Nie trzeba było nawet wchodzić do Casy Bonity, by domyślić się, kto miał przewagę.

\- Vi-vi! Vi-vi! Vi-vi!

Krzyki stawały się coraz głośniejsze, a zgromadzony tłum coraz bardziej podekscytowany.

Smukła dłoń bez wysiłku podniosła kieliszek i przezroczysta ciecz zniknęła w pięknych ustach. Trzy pozostałe szoty zostały opróżnione równie bezproblemowo. Różowy języczek oblizał wargi.

Tymczasem, po drugiej stronie stołu, grube palce z wyraźnym trudem sięgnęły po trunek. W przeciwieństwie do Viktora, Jack miał do wypicia tylko jedną porcję, a mimo to wyglądał, jakby walczył o życie. Podczas gdy jego rosyjski rywal siedział wyprostowany, Amerykanin prawie leżał na stole. Blond włosy były w kompletnym nieładzie, a brązowe oczy zdawały się krzyczeć z szału i bezsilności.

W sercu łyżwiarza nie było ani grama współczucia.

\- Nie mamy całego dnia! –Viktor warknął, wyciągając rękę – Walcz, albo się poddaj!

Tak naprawdę miał gdzieś całe to starcie. Był tak wściekły, że prawie nie czuł zgromadzonego w ciele alkoholu.

Opowiadając o krzywdach, które wyrządził azjatyckiemu chłopakowi, Jack rozpalił w sercu Viktora ogień. A wódka tylko podsycała płomienie – z każdą kroplą młody mistrz coraz bardziej zatracał się w gniewie, stawał się coraz bardziej głodny zemsty. Już wcześniej był wściekły, ale teraz zamieniał się w zwierzę. Resztki rozsądku ginęły w pożarze złości i alkoholu.

\- Vi-vi! Vi-vi! VI-VI!

Jack z trudem splótł palce z palcami rywala.

\- Raz… dwa…

Nadgarstek futbolisty już nie chciał stawiać oporu. Ciężka dłoń z hukiem uderzyła w blat. Dwadzieścia pięć procent poniosło sromotną klęskę.

\- TAAAAK! Mamy zwycięzcę! Vivi wygrywa starcie tysiąclecia! Brawooooo!

Colette wyciągnęła kwiaty z wazonu i uplotła je w dwa wieńce. Jeden nałożyła na głowę triumfatora, a drugi na głowę Klary.

\- Księżniczka jest twoja, o wspaniały Łabędziu! – ogłosiła, podprowadzając Szwedkę do łyżwiarza.

Viktor nie przyjął dłoni dziewczyny.

\- Gdzie Jack? – spytał, rozglądając się wokoło.

Jeszcze kilka sekund temu ta kanalia była tutaj!

\- Jackuczka? – Tina uniosła brwi – Pobiegł do łazienki. A co?

\- Hej, dokąd idziesz?! – Francuzka krzyknęła za odchodzącym zwycięzcą – Co z księżniczką?!

Nie oglądając się za siebie, Viktor cisnął wieniec na podłogę. Gniewnym krokiem zmierzał w stronę męskiej toalety.

Gdy drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się z hukiem, Amerykanin przemywał twarz. Na widok rywala kilka razy przetarł oczy, jakby się zastanawiał, czy to nie halucynacja. Wyglądał na lekko przymulonego, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, by miał zaraz zemdleć bądź zwymiotować.

\- Ach! Więc tu jesteś! – Rosjanin zaśpiewał z sadystycznym uśmieszkiem – Zapomniałeś już, co mi obiecałeś?

Zanim napakowany bydlak zdążył odpowiedzieć, Viktor złapał go za blond kudły i brutalnie powlókł w stronę bardziej adekwatnego miejsca do wymierzenia kary. Osiłek był zbyt nawalony, by zaprotestować.

\- Jackie? JACKIE!

Wyglądało na to, że przydupasy Amerykańca przybyli koledze na ratunek. Właśnie wbiegli na patio.

\- Dosyć tego dobrego! – Luke wycedził, podwijając rękawy – Za długo działałeś nam na nerwach, przemądrzały lalusiu!

Viktor przewrócił oczami. Cisnął Jacka na ścianę i przygotował się na odparcie ataku dwóch szarżujących byczków.

Najpierw obezwładnił Ricka. W ostatniej chwili zrobił unik i pozwolił, by brzuch tępego mięśniaka nadział się na jego pięść. Amerykaniec jęknął z bólu. Viktor nie dał mu nawet chwili na dojście do siebie. Dwie perfekcyjnie założone dźwignie, jeden przerzut przez biodro i gamoń skręcał się na kamiennym podłożu.

Widząc, co stało się z towarzyszem, Luke zawahał się… ale mimo wszystko zaatakował. Wielki błąd. Rozluźnione za sprawą alkoholu kończyny Viktora poruszały się z zadziwiającą prędkością. Amerykanin numer dwa dostał trzy ciosy w mordę i cztery niezwykle bolesne uderzenia w jądra. Nie stracił przytomności, a mimo to nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru ponawiać szarży. Padł na ziemię i w geście kapitulacji rozłożył ręce.

\- C-c-co do cholery?! – obserwujący całe zajście Jack chyba właśnie zaczął trzeźwieć – J-jak ty… co się…

Oczy, które jeszcze chwilę temu mrużyły się i błagały o sen, teraz całkowicie porzuciły myśl o drzemce. Były szeroko otwarte i zszokowane.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Viktor podszedł do drzwi i bardzo powoli przekręcił klucz. Upewniwszy się, że nikt już nie będzie im przeszkadzał, ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem zwrócił się do ofiary.

\- Chcę z tobą o czymś pogadać, misiaczku.

Jack schował się za jedynym rosnącym na patio drzewem.

\- Co to, zabawa w chowanego? – łyżwiarz zachichotał, splatając dłonie za plecami i idąc w stronę „kryjówki" osiłka – Tak czy siak oberwiesz. Uciekanie nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Rozumiem, że źle mnie oceniłeś… że uznałeś mnie za bezbronną chudzinkę, a prawda okazała się inna… ale strach ci teraz nie pomoże. Słuchaj, jeśli będziesz szczerze i pokornie odpowiadał na moje pytania, może nie uszkodzę cię aż tak bardzo? Bądź grzecznym chłopcem, a wyjdziesz stąd tylko z paroma siniakami…

\- Kim ty, do diabła, jesteś? – zaciskając zęby, Amerykanin wychylił głowę zza konaru – Czego ode mnie chcesz? Mam kasę. Zapłacę ci, żebyś się odwalił!

\- Ach! Naprawdę sądzisz, że kupisz sobie rozgrzeszenie? To nie Kraina Wuja Sama, misiu! A za to, co zrobiłeś, nie łatwo ci będzie odpokutować… oj, nie będzie!

Jack zamrugał.

\- Odpokutować? – powtórzył z głupią miną - C-co… co ja takiego zrobiłem?

\- Ech, on nawet nie wie, o czym mówię…

Cmokając, Viktor zaczął rozglądać się po otoczeniu w poszukiwaniu inspiracji. W końcu wypatrzył kawałek drutu. Metal był całkiem elastyczny, więc dawało się go wygiąć. Pogwizdując, łyżwiarz przerobił znalezisko na kastet i założył go sobie na prawą dłoń.

\- Fakt, że nawet nie wiesz, co zrobiłeś, niemiłosiernie mnie wkurwia. – wyszeptał lodowatym tonem – Lepiej przemyśl sprawę, zanim do ciebie podejdę. Niefajnie jest stawać przed spowiednikiem, nie będąc gotowym na przyznanie się do grzechów.

Spanikowanym wzrokiem, dryblas rozglądał się za narzędziem do obrony. W końcu podniósł gałąź.

\- Nie robiłbym tego. – poradził Viktor – Będzie bolało.

Jack wyskoczył zza drzewa i ruszył na przeciwnika z kawałkiem drewna. Sekundę później broń została mu wyrwana. Naprężony kijek trzasnął Amerykanina w jaja.

\- Mówiłem, że będzie bolało. – westchnął łyżwiarz – Ale mniejsza o to. Czas, żebyśmy pogadali…

Na początek powykręcał skurwielowi nadgarstki - na wypadek gdyby blond byczek wpadł później na pomysł, by wymachiwać pięściami. Następnie zmusił gnojka, by klęknął, likwidując tym samym ryzyko odwetu ze strony nóg.

 _Najpierw kończyny._ – powtarzał niegdyś siostrzeniec Lilki – _Ludzie biją się, używając rąk i nóg. I to te części ciała trzeba najpierw obezwładnić._

Viktor westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Jeszcze dobrze nie zaczęli, a Jack już wył z bólu. Ech, co za mięczak! Pewnie marzył o zostaniu pozbawionym przytomności… pfft! Nadzieja matką głupich. Nie tak prędko, malutki!

Łyżwiarz ściągnął kastet i pomachał nim Amerykańcowi przed nosem.

\- Na razie nie będę tego używał, dobrze? Kiepski byłby ze mnie mściciel, gdybyś dostał ode mnie po mordzie i nawet nie wiedział, za co. Pogadamy sobie, a ja zadecyduję, w którym kręgu Piekła Dantego wylądujesz. Jeżeli nie zejdziesz poniżej szóstego poziomu, zrezygnuję z metalowego cacka. Ale jeśli będziesz bardzo niedobry i wciąż będziesz czuł, że masz prawo zachowywać się jak bezkarny sukinsyn… no cóż, lepiej żebyś nie był niedobry.

Jack miał minę, jakby patrzył w oczy diabłu.

Coś w tym było. Viktor istotnie czuł się jak diabeł. Może gdyby dorwał blond kanalię, nie wchłonąwszy wcześniej potwornych ilości alkoholu, ta konfrontacja wyglądałaby nieco inaczej. Ale cóż… oczekiwanie najwidoczniej wzmagało apetyt. Również ten na zemstę. A alkohol nie od dziś był uważany za paliwo napędzające agresję.

W głowie łyżwiarza nie było już myśli. Został tylko ślepy szał. Szał i determinacja, by zmusić mentalność skurwysyna, by uklękła, tak jak klęczał sam Jack. Och! Każdy neuron w głowie tego gnojka będzie błagał o wybaczenie!

\- No dobrze. – wypowiadając te słowa, młody mściciel wciąż czuł na języku przyjemny smak wódki – Pytanie pierwsze: jaki grzech ostatnio popełniłeś?

Amerykaniec zawahał się.

\- Ja… ja nie wiem.

ŁUP!

Viktor strzelił mu w ryj.

\- Zła odpowiedź. Jesteś kłamczuszkiem.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz…

ŁUP!

\- Przysięgam, ja nie wiem…

ŁUP! ŁUP! ŁUP!

\- Noż, do ciężkiej cholery! - krzywiąc się, Jack podniósł uszkodzony nadgarstek, by otrzeć płynącą z wargi krew – Daj mi chociaż jakąś podpowiedź! Zrobiłem w życiu mnóstwo głupich rzeczy, jasne?! Sprecyzuj chociaż, o którą ci chodzi!

\- Ach! Ano, rzeczywiście… to jasne, że jesteś regularnym grzesznikiem. Wybacz, mój błąd. No więc… chodzi mi o przewinienie dotyczące Facebookowego Słodziaka.

\- Co?! Tego głupiego żółtka?!

JEBUT!

Tym razem cios został wymierzony w brzuch.

\- Bardzo nieładny sposób na określenie utalentowanego łyżwiarza, któremu zrobiłeś świństwo. – Viktor wycedził do ucha krztuszącego się osiłka.

\- U… utalentowanego? – wysapał Jack – On wcale nie był… ZGODA! Zgoda, był! Dobrze, przyznaję, BYŁ!

Widząc, że Rosjanin sięga po kastet, Amerykanin natychmiast zmienił śpiewkę. Metalowy przedmiot ostatecznie pozostał na ziemi, ale wciąż leżał w zasięgu ręki mściciela.

\- Okej. – Viktor zaśpiewał, klepiąc dryblasa po policzku – Podstawowe fakty już ustaliliśmy. Był sobie wściekły osiłek, czyli ty… i był sobie nieśmiały, utalentowany łyżwiarz, aka Facebookowy Słodziak. Osiłek postanowił zrobić łyżwiarzowi… przypomnij mi, jak to się nazywało? Test psychologiczny?

\- Nie. – szepnął Jack.

\- Och! „Nie"?

\- To nie był test psychologiczny. To było świństwo.

Mistrz Europy odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wybuchł głośnym śmiechem.

\- No naprawdę… zaraz rozpłaczę się ze wzruszenia!

Nagle przestał chichotać i brutalnie złapał Amerykanina za szczękę.

\- Coś szybko zmieniłeś śpiewkę, kolego. – syknął, patrząc sukinsynowi w oczy.

Jack wzdrygnał się z bólu.

\- J-jest… - zaczął drżącym głosem – J-jest mi przykro z powodu tego, co zrobiłem.

ŁUP!

Viktor ponownie zdzielił go w ryj.

\- Kłamiesz, złamasie, i doskonale o tym wiesz. Nie jest ci przykro z powodu tego, co zrobiłeś. Jest ci przykro, bo sądziłeś, że możesz robić, co ci się podoba i wszystko ujdzie ci na sucho… a tu spotkała cię przykra niespodzianka! Trzeba uważać, co się mówi. Może gdybyś nie chwalił się swoim wyczynem na całą knajpę, nie byłbyś teraz w takiej sytuacji. A tak pożałujesz, że się urodziłeś.

\- To ty pożałujesz! – dryblas nieoczekiwanie syknął – Za wszystko zapłacisz!

\- O? A kto mi da nauczkę? Bo przecież nie ty albo twoi koleżkowie, co?

\- Mój dziadek! Mój dziadek, Alexei Wronkov, ma takie kontakty, że gdybyś wiedział, nie ośmieliłbyś się nawet do mnie odezwać!

\- Zaraz? Alexei Wronkov? W sensie Pan Minister?

Oczy Viktora rozszerzyły się w szoku. Chwilę później łyżwiarz ryknął śmiechem.

Ach, ach, ach! Lepiej już być nie mogło!

\- No nie wierzę… - Mistrz Europy wycedził, ponownie ściskając twarz ofiary – A więc jesteś jednym z wnuczątek _kochanego_ pana Wronkova? Ach, mogłem się domyślić! Taka przyjemność z gnębienia innych nie mogła się przecież wziąć z powietrza… _Deduszka_ z całą pewnością przekazał ci w spadku dokładną instrukcję postępowania z rywalami. Ale wiesz, misiu… chyba zapominasz o pewnym istotnym szczególe. Panu Ministrowi wiele można zarzucić, ale jedną cechę ma pozytywną: lodowisko to dla niego Ziemia Święta. Stary Wronkov nie uznaje eliminacji innych łyżwiarzy w sposób inny, niż poprzez pokonanie ich na zawodach. Gdyby dowiedział się, jak rozprawiłeś się z obiecującym azjatyckim solistą, rozjechałby cię zambonim.

Tym razem w oczach Jacka pojawiło się zaskoczenie.

\- A _babuszka_ Katerina? – Viktor ciągnął, krzywiąc się na samą myśl o Katyi Wronovej – Uch, drugiej takiej jędzy to ze świecą szukać! Wiesz, ja zawsze podziwiałem starego Wronkova za to, że kiedy był czynnym zawodnikiem, dawał radę wywijać tym babo-chłopem nad głową. I że mu się ręce nie połamały od ciężaru całej tej wredoty! Kiedyś Twoja kuzyneczka, misiu, łyżwiarka figurowa, zrobiła innej solistce kawał. Wkradła się do szatni i pocięła rywalce sznurówki. A _babuszka_ Katerina wzięła laskę i tak sprała wnuczce tyłek, że dziewuszka jeszcze przez miesiąc nie nadawała się do startowania w zawodach. Skoro ta patyczkowata nastolatka tak oberwała za głupie pocięcie sznurówek, to ciekawe, co ty dostaniesz za tak tchórzliwe pozbawienie kogoś szans na Finał Grand Prix? Może _babuszka_ usmaży cię na patelni i zrobi z ciebie strogonova? A _deduszka_ posoli cię i zje na obiadek?

\- S-skąd… skąd ty tyle wiesz o moich dziadkach?!

\- Ależ, misiu… to przecież moi starzy znajomi!

Mistrz Europy teatralnie odrzucił perukę, pozwalając, by długie srebrne włosy opadły mu na ramiona. Jack gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

\- W wywiadach nie piszą, że taki ze mnie zabijaka, co? – Viktor spytał nonszalancko.

\- T-to niemożliwe!

\- Niby czemu? Chyba nie sądziłeś, że jeśli trochę pouszkadzasz mnie w Photoshopie, to naprawdę umrę, co?

\- T-ty jesteś… o Boże! Ty jesteś rusałką!

\- Hę? Rusałką?

Rosjanin zamrugał. No pięknie… chyba te wszystkie procenty wreszcie dotarły, gdzie trzeba. Głupi osiłek zaczął bredzić bez sensu.

\- T-ta klątwa! – Amerykanin jęczał, nerwowo obgryzając paznokcie – Jezu… ja nie sądziłem, że…

PLASK!

Tym razem Viktor spoliczkował ofiarę. Nadal mieli do pogadania, a on nie miał czasu użerać się z bełkoczącym durniem.

\- Przestań pieprzyć bez sensu i skoncentruj się! Jeszcze nawet nie przeszliśmy do głównego tematu. Chcę żebyś powiedział mi, dlaczego postanowiłeś schrzanić czyjś program dowolny!

\- B-bo… bo ten azjata… przystawiał się do mojej dziewczyny.

ŁUP!

Za złą odpowiedź Jack oberwał w jaja.

\- Gej, a przystawiał się do twojej dziewczyny? – zakpił Viktor – A to ciekawe…

\- PRZEPRASZAM! J-ja… chciałem udowodnić sobie… że nie tylko ja przegrywam.

\- Oho? Mój dalej…

\- G-gram w futbol. M-moja drużyna przegrała mecz… p-przeze mnie… a ten… ten żółtek… chciałem, żeby on też zaznał…

\- Wystarczy. Nie musisz mówić dalej.

ŁUP! ŁUP! ŁUP!

Dysząc ciężko, futbolista trzymał się za brzuch.

\- Brzydzę się tobą. – łyżwiarz warknął mu do ucha – Nie sądziłem, że nazwanie cię zakompleksionym tchórzem będzie aż takim strzałem w dziesiątkę! A więc tak to było? Nie powiodło ci się, więc postanowiłeś wyżyć się na kimś innym? Jesteś żałosny. Nawet nie zasługujesz, by nazywano cię sportowcem. Żaden z ciebie sportowiec, a pospolita gnida! Sportowcy ciężko pracują na swój sukces, a nie tracą czas na robienie kretyńskich fotomontaży! Prawdziwy sportowiec radzi sobie z kryzysem zagryzając zęby i idąc na trening. Tak jak ten azjatycki chłopak. I kto tutaj jest lepszym sportowcem, hm? Ty, czy on?

Jack nie odpowiedział.

ŁUP!

Tym razem Viktor trzasnął go w ryj tak mocno, że rozległ się odgłos łamania chrząstki.

\- To nie było pytanie retoryczne. – wycedził.

\- Oghn… jest… - wydusił Jack, ledwo mogąc oddychać z uszkodzonym nosem – On jest.

\- No proszę! A gdzie się podziało twoje wcześniejsze stwierdzenie: „nawet sam pierdolony Viktor Nikiforov nie przekona mnie, że głupi żółtek jest coś wart"?

\- B-błagam… - głos Amerykańca przeszedł w skomlenie – O-odwal się wreszcie…

\- Sądzisz, że wzbudzisz moją litość? Ty naprawdę myślisz, że komuś będzie ciebie szkoda?

\- J-już nie będę… już nigdy…

\- Twoje „już nigdy" nie ma dla mnie znaczenia! To, czego _nie zrobisz_ w przyszłości nie ma dla mnie znaczenia! A tym bardziej nie ma znaczenia dla chłopaka, którego pozbawiłeś szans na finał! To przed nim powinieneś klęczeć i błagać o wybaczenie. Za pokazanie mu zdjęcia, na którym ja… chwila moment!

Coś przyszło Viktorowi do głowy. Coś, na co wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi. A teraz, gdy o tym pomyślał, część furii została zastąpiona przez ciekawość.

\- Swoją drogą… - zaczął, przechylając głowę na bok – dlaczego wybrałeś właśnie mnie?

\- C-co masz na myśli? – zatykająca nos dłoń sprawiała, że głos futbolisty był z deczka niewyraźny.

\- Kiedy postanowiłeś wstrząsnąć nim przed programem dowolnym, mogłeś posłużyć się każdym. Powiedzieć, że wypadek miał ktokolwiek. Jego przyjaciel, ojciec, dziadek, pies, kot, kuzyn… ktokolwiek. Dlaczego właśnie ja?

Jack parsknął.

\- Och, proszę cię…

\- Żadne „proszę cię"! – Viktor złapał gnojka za przód koszulki i lekko nim potrząsnął – Czemu ja? Gadaj, bo wezmę kastet!

\- Na litość boską! Jesteś jego największym idolem.

\- Nie mówisz mi całej prawdy.

\- Ugh… do przyjaciela, ciotki albo wujka mógłby zadzwonić. Wiedziałby, że go okłamałem.

\- Coś kręcisz, kanalio… sam słyszałem, jak mówiłeś, że powiedziałeś mu to kilka minut przed występem. Nie zdążyłby do NIKOGO zadzwonić. Gadaj, dlaczego ja! ALE JUŻ!

\- Do ciężkiej cholery… po co w ogóle chcesz to wiedzieć? Co ciebie to obchodzi?

\- Chcę wiedzieć i tyle. Mam taki kaprys. No już, gadaj!

\- On… on jest…

\- On jest CO?!

\- To MUSIAŁEŚ być ty, ponieważ ten pajac JEST W TOBIE PO USZY ZAKOCHANY!

Palce trzymające materiał koszulki zmiękły i Jack osunął się na ziemię. Cała złość Viktora nagle gdzieś się ulotniła. Srebrnowłosemu łyżwiarzowi zakręciło się w głowie.

\- C…c… co?

Jeszcze chwilę temu w ogóle nie był w stanie myśleć. Teraz jego umysł produkował milion myśli na sekundę.

 _Zakochany? We mnie?_

 _Ten chłopak rozumie, dlaczego chcę się nauczyć poczwórnego flipa i do tego… jest we mnie zakochany?_

 _Jak tam pogoda w Montrealu?_

 _Zakochany… zakochany we mnie?_

 _Nie, to niemożliwe. Ludzie mnie nie kochają. Podziwiają, owszem. Ale nie kochają._

 _Ktoś mógłby pokochać mój styl jazdy, ale na pewno nie mnie._

Zaciskając zęby, Viktor pochylił się nad jęczącym Jackiem.

\- Coś ci się pomieszało. – burknął – Skąd niby mógłbyś wiedzieć, że ten chłopak jest we mnie zakochany? Powiedział ci to?

\- Nie… musiał. – Amerykanin ledwo łapał oddech.

\- „Nie musiał"?

\- Kretyn… on nawet… sam tego nie wie…

Mistrz Europy zamrugał. No to już było zupełnie pozbawione sensu!

Podsumujmy: tajemniczy azjata i przy okazji całkiem zdolny łyżwiarz jest zakochany w swoim idolu, jednak sam o tym nie wie. Natomiast gnojek, który rzeczonego łyżwiarza nienawidzi, nie ma co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości. No dobra, proszę państwa, koniec żartów!

\- Sprecyzuj, dlaczego uważasz, że ten facet jest we mnie zakochany, albo uznam, że bełkoczesz pod wpływem alkoholu! – zrezygnowanym tonem nakazał Viktor.

\- Ugh… tego nie da się… wytłumaczyć… nie znając gościa…

\- No cóż, spróbuj. Jeśli uznam, że to, co mówisz, ma sens, to może wrzucę cię do piątego kręgu piekła, zamiast do dziewiątego. A chyba pamiętasz, że każdy krąg poniżej szóstego oznacza kastet?

\- CHOLERA! No dobra, postaram się! Ech… no więc… ugh… pominąwszy sposób, w jaki na ciebie patrzy i całą resztę… było to jedno zdanie, które powiedział… ugh… powiedział je, kiedy rozpoznał…

Z nosa osiłka popłynęła krew, utrudniając mówienie. Łyżwiarz był arcyciekawy, więc wyjął chusteczkę i użył jej, by zatkać potok czerwieni.

\- No więc? – rzucił niecierpliwie - Co powiedział? I co rozpoznał?

\- Gdy czytał wywiad z tobą… on rozpoznał… chociaż ja, na piątym roku anglistyki nie rozpoznałem… chociaż nie użyłeś tych samych słów…

\- Co rozpoznał?

\- Cy… cytat z „Przeminęło z Wiatrem". W swoim ostatnim wywiadzie cytowałeś „Przeminęło z wiartem".

Ktoś mógłby zdzielić Viktora patelnią w łeb, a nie wywarłoby to na nim aż takiego wrażenia.

 _Nie._ – pomyślał – _To niemożliwe!_

Wrócił pamięcią do dnia, gdy udzielał wspomnianego wywiadu.

 _Panie Nikiforov, ma pan nieskalaną reputację!_ – zaświergotała dziennikarka – _Jest pan wzorem dla wielu ludzi. Czy odczuwa pan z tego powodu presję?_

 _Hm… reputacja to taka dziwna rzecz. Z jednej strony miło jest być podziwianym, ale… póki człowiek nie straci reputacji, nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jakim była mu ona ciężarem i czym jest prawdziwa wolność._

Nikt z grona bliskich Viktorowi osób nie zorientował się, że ostatnie zdanie zostało zaczerpnięte z „Przeminęło z wiatrem". Nie zauważył tego żaden z dziennikarzy. Nawet Yakov nie wyłapał cytatu, chociaż srebrnowłosy wychowanek znalazł książkę Margaret Mitchell właśnie u niego w domu (właściwie to cały pomysł przeczytania tej książki wziął się z faktu, że zdaniem Feltsmana, „ten lekkoduch i pacan" nie byłby w stanie przebrnąć przez tak trudną pozycję, a Vitya oczywiście przyjął wyzwanie i pomimo ciężkich opisów związanych z wojną, zakochał się w historii Scarlet, Melanii, Ashleya i Rhetta).

Nikt nie podejrzewał Nikiforova o obcowanie z tego typu literaturą. Nikt nie zauważył tamtego cytatu. _Nikt!_

Nikt poza…

\- Ten chłopak… - Viktor zaczął, przełykając ślinę – Powiedziałeś, że skomentował ten cytat. Skomentował go i po tych słowach poznałeś, że jest we mnie zakochany. No więc… co dokładnie powiedział?

\- Powiedział… powiedział…

Czekając na odpowiedź, bijące w piersi łyżwiarza serce niemal eksplodowało. Jack w dalszym ciągu nie dokończył.

\- Mów, do cholery! – gniewnie nakazał Rosjanin.

\- Powiedział, że chciałby dowiedzieć się, jaki jesteś, kiedy nikogo nie udajesz. Kiedy jesteś sobą.

Boże. Przecież właśnie o to chodziło w tym cytacie. Nie, poprawka! O to chodziło w _całym życiu_ Viktora.Tego srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz pragnął najbardziej – możliwości bycia sobą! A w tej chwili pragnął czegoś jeszcze – chciał poznać imię tajemniczego azjaty. Czuł, że jeśli teraz, zaraz się tego nie dowie, to oszaleje!

A jednak los był złośliwy. Amerykanin musiał przewidzieć, że znamienne słowa zaszokują rozmówcę i specjalnie przeciągnął moment odpowiedzi, by zebrać siły na ucieczkę. Korzystając z osłupienia Viktora, zerwał się do biegu.

\- Wracaj tu! – wściekle ryknął łyżwiarz – Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy!

Ruszył za osiłkiem, ale nie dość szybko. Skubaniec zdążył dopaść do drzwi i przekręcić zamek. Wpadł do kanjpy prosto w ramiona zszokowanej Tiny.

\- Jackuczka? – wybąkała – Co się stało? Wszędzie cię szukaliśmy. JEZU! Jak ty wyglądasz?!

\- W-wynośmy się stąd! – piskliwym głosem poprosił Jack – T-to diabeł!

\- Diabeł? Ale kto?

Srebrnowłosy lucyfer w tym momencie wbiegł do środka. Na jego widok, oczy Tiny rozszerzyły się. Po wcześniejszym oczarowaniu nie było ani śladu.

\- Nikiforov! – syknęła, posyłając mu nienawistne spojrzenie – _Wiedziałam_ , że gdzieś już cię widziałam!

\- T-T-Tina, błagam! – Jack trzymał się rękawa kuzynki, jak maluch spódnicy mamy – N-nie prowokuj go… po prostu stąd idźmy!

\- Nie, Jackuczka. – oświadczyła twardym jak stal tonem – _Deduszka_ umarłby ze wstydu, gdyby usłyszał, że dostałeś taki łomot od Nikiforova. Musimy się zemścić. Na szczęście przyszła reszta naszych znajomych…

Viktor zdał sobie sprawę, że za Tiną stała co najmniej dziesiątka napakowanych osiłków.

 _A co mi tam!_ – pomyślał z determinacją – _Im też wpierdolę!_

Ktoś jednak miał lepszy plan. Przed srebrnowłosym łyżwiarzem niespodziewanie pojawiła się Mila Babicheva.

\- DZIADKU KOLIA! – ryknęła na całe gardło.

Na ekranie telewizora wyświetlał się wynik meczu. Osiem do siedmiu dla Wołgogradu. Kolia i jego gotujący się ze złości kibole zaprzestali gryzienia szalików i spojrzeli w stronę dziewczynki.

Z oczami, w których nie wiadomo kiedy pojawiły się łzy, nastolatka przytuliła Viktora i pokazała paluszkiem na towarzyszących Tinie mięśniaków.

\- Ci brzydale mnie molestowali, a mój braciszek dawał im nauczkę!

Proszę państwa, mamy wyniki konkursu na najsprytniejszego członka Petersburskiego Klubu Łyżwiarskiego: Mila Babicheva, lat trzynaście.

Głuchą ciszę, która zapanowała po deklaracji rudej wiedźmy, przerwał złowieszczy szmer odsuwanego krzesła. Kolia powstał ze swojego miejsca niczym tytan, a wraz nim cała tygrysia armia.

Trzydziestu chłopa. Trzydziestu chłopa rasy rosyjskiej, każdy z pustą butelką, toną alkoholu we krwi i szukającym ujścia wkurwem na Wołgograd. TAK, to BYŁ powód, by zesrać się ze strachu.

\- Ta dziewczynka jest niewiele starsza od mojego wnusia! – zagrzmiał Kolia – Nie będą się tu panoszyć jacyś pierdoleni zboczeńcy! CHŁOPAKI, NA NICH!

Z tupotem, od którego zadrżała ziemia, zgromadzenie kiboli ruszyło do ataku. Przeskakiwali stoły, włazili na krzesła, ryczeli jak lwy na sawannie, wymachiwali rękami jak orkowie podczas najazdu na Śródziemie, zero zahamowań, zero litości, tylko dzicz i wkurw i wszystkie chwyty dozwolone, byle dopaść skurwieli i w imię Moskwy, hokeja, Tigryenoka oraz niewinnych dzieci spuścić złamasom zasłużony wpierdol!

 **Detroit, obecnie**

\- Jezu, ziom… aż mam ciarki! I ciebie to ani trochę nie przeraziło?!

Z policzkiem opartym na dłoni, Viktor wzruszył ramionami.

\- No wiesz, jestem Rosjaninem. Już wcześniej widziałem kiboli w akcji. No… może nie z tak bliskiej odległości, ale mimo wszystko… Zresztą, pamiętaj, że tamtego wieczoru byłem dość mocno nawalony. Gdy zobaczyłem, że Tygrysy dopadły moją zdobycz, chciałem przepchnąć się do Jacka i go stamtąd wytargać.

\- Oszalałeś do reszty?! – Jeżyk złapał się za głowę – Chciałeś włazić między tych trzydziestu psycholi, tylko dlatego, że Amerykaniec nie zdążył powiedzieć ci imienia azjatyckiego ziomka?!

\- Ano, chciałem. – łyżwiarz potwierdził, wzdychając – Niestety towarzysze mi na to nie pozwolili. Ilia i Wlad złapali mnie za ręce, a Georgi za nogi. Wywlekli mnie z knajpy i siłą wsadzili do taksówki.

\- I chwała im za to! Uch… Jezus Maria! Po usłyszeniu tego wszystkiego będę musiał wypalić całą marychę, którą mam w domu. Dobrze, że przynajmniej wszystko dobrze się skończyło…

\- Dobrze? Chyba żartujesz! To jeszcze nie koniec.

\- Boże, to jest coś jeszcze?!

Viktor wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o dalszym ciągu niefortunnej historii.

\- Czekał mnie jeszcze powrót do hotelu. – wyszeptał, przełykając ślinę – Do hotelu, w którym czekał na mnie Papa Felstman. A niestety… ehehe… no wiesz, jak to jest… kiedy wcześniej piłem, byłem dość mocno wkurwiony, więc nie czułem tego całego alkoholu. Ale wiesz, gdzieś w połowie drogi… gdy byliśmy w taksówce, trochę się uspokoiłem i te wszystkie procenty zaczęły się wchłaniać i… ehehe… dostałem strasznej głupawki.

 **Moskwa, jakieś 7 lat temu**

\- Wasz kolega trochę sobie popił, co?

Przypadek sprawił, że trafił im się ten sam taksówkarz, co ostatnim razem. Viktor uważał to za bardzo zabawne.

\- Psze panaaaa! – zaśpiewał, uwalony na trzech pozostałych mężczyznach jak Kleopatra na królewskim łożu – Doda mnie pan do znajomych na Fejsie? W końcu widzimy się już po raz drugi i jesteśmy przyjaciółmi!

\- Sory, kolego. Nie mam Facebooka.

\- Meeeeee?! Jak można nie mieć Facebooka?!

\- Vitya, błagam, uspokój się! Usiądź normalnie!

\- Boże, za jakie grzechy… za jakie grzechy?!

Srebrnowłosa planeta szczęścia za nic nie potrafiła zrozumieć otoczenia. Dlaczego wszyscy byli tacy ponurzy, kiedy w świecie Viktora było _tak bardzo wesoło?!_

Nagle rozchichotana długowłosa królewna dostrzegła coś za oknem.

\- Patrzcie, patrzcie! Przecież to ja! – krzyknął zachwyconem tonem, pokazując palcem na wielki plakat.

Jego kolano natrafiło na coś miękkiego. To chyba były czyjeś jądra. O, rety! Jajecznica! Hihi! Ale fajnie…

\- Ugh! – jęknął rudowłosy ponurak – Tak, Vitya, to ty.

\- Ojej, ojej! To też ja!

\- AŁA! Zdzieliłeś mnie piętą w nos! – poskarżył się czarnowłosy wielkolud.

\- Zobaczcie, zobaczcie! To też jestem ja!

\- Yyy… nie. To akurat są Zaplątani. – ważnym tonem oświadczyła Myszka Miki.

\- Błeeee? O czym ty mówisz? Jacy znowu Zaplątani?

\- No wiesz, Disneyowscy. – wyjaśniła siedząca z przodu Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza – Flint i Roszpunka.

\- Ale to ja jestem Roszpunką! Roszpunką z ADHD! Powiedział mi to ten… no… Osiłek… Pracuś… nie, nie, to nie to… … Harmoniusz… Laluś… uch, zaraz sobie przytomnę… Ważniak… Ciamajda… yyy… Smerfetka… kurde, jestem tak blisko!

\- Papa Smerf? – podpowiedział kierowca.

\- TAAAAAK! Właśnie tak! Papa Feltsman! Powiedział mi to Papa Felstman!

\- Panie, możesz pan włączyć jakieś radio? – poprosił rudy smutas – Damy panu duży napiwek, niech tylko puści pan coś na cały regulator! Ja już nie mogę słuchać tych jego krzyków…

\- W porządku. Skoro wasz kolega tak lubi Smerfy, to puszczę wam Smerfne Hity. Dostałem tę płytę od córki.

\- NIE! Błagam, tylko nie…

Za późno. Z głośników rozległo się:

\- Cześć, Smerfetko! Cześć, Lalusiu! Kto ci uszył takie fajne porteczki?

Viktor wydał z siebie okrzyk radości.

Boziu, Papa Feltsman miał własną piosenkę! Jakże jego wychowanek mógłby przepuścić taką okazję? Niewiele myśląc, samozwańcza gwiazda pop zaczęła śpiewać własną wersję utworu:

\- To nasz Papa Feltsman! To nasz Papa Feeeeltsman! On wie wszystko… gdy jest blisko!

\- Jezu, muszę to nagrać! – zapiszczała Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza.

\- Każdy z nas gra fair… bo nasz Papa Feltsman… jest najsilniejszy i jest najmądrzejszy! Słuchać dzieci, przebój leci!

\- Niech ktoś zatka mu usta! – domagał się czarnowłosy sztywniak w garniaku.

\- Każdy z nas gra fair… bo nasz Papa Feltsman… jest najsilniejszy i jest najmądrzejszy!

\- Robi nam… wszystko sam! Zdolny jest Papa Feltsman! – Myszka Miki przyłączyła się do zabawy.

\- Georgi, ty też?! Jesteś trzeźwy! Na litość boską, przestań śpiewać! Tylko go zachęcasz!

\- Szyje też… chyba wiesz… nam porteczki! – Viktor z kolegą zawyli, obejmując się ramionami.

\- JEEEZUUUU!

\- Takich rad… słucha świat… taki jest Papa Feltsman! Kocha nas… kiedy czas… do łóżeczka!

\- Kim jest ten cały Papa Feltsman? – zainteresował się taksówkarz.

\- Gdy się gdzieś… dzieje źle… to on wnet… tam zjawia się!

\- Wypuście mnie! CHCĘ STĄD WYJŚĆ! – rudy histeryk walił pięściami w szybę.

\- To nasz Papa Feltsman! To nasz Papa Feeeeltsman! On wie wszystko… gdy jest blisko! – pijany Viktor i trzeźwy Georgi śpiewali, a Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza nagrywała ich telefonem - Każdy z nas gra fair… bo nasz Papa Feltsman… jest najsilniejszy i jest najmądrzejszy!

Piosenka skończyła się, gdy podjechali pod hotel.

\- Buuuu! To już koniec?! – zaskomlał srebrnowłosy wyjec.

\- Dobra, Vitya, skup się. – proprosił czarnowłosy ważniak.

\- Skupić się? Mam zrobić kupę?

\- Nie, NIE! Jezu, nie ściągaj spodni… skoncentruj się!

\- Koncentrat? Nie mam koncentratu, ale mogę pójść do sklepu. Jaki mam kupić? Pomidorowy?

\- Ugh…

Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza odepchnęła wielkoluda.

\- Zjeżdżaj, amatorze! – rzuciła – Vivi, jest konkurs.

\- Konkurs? Ojej, chcę wygrać! Lubię wygrywać!

\- Czy ja wiem? Tego chyba nie wygrasz…

\- Wygram, wygram! Ja zawsze wygrywam!

\- Okej. No to słuchaj. Jesteś Roszpunką i chcesz wejść do wieży.

\- Wejść do wieży? A nie chcę przypadkiem z niej uciec?

\- Nie, tym razem chcesz wejść. Czwarte piętro. Pokój czterysta pięć. Jeśli tam dotrzesz i zamkniesz się na klucz, to wygrasz. Georgi wytłumaczy ci zasady.

Przed Viktorem pojawiła się Myszka Miki.

\- No dobrze… powiedz, Roszpuneczko, pamiętasz swoją Złą Macochę?

\- Ach, pamiętam, pamiętam!

\- Okej. W tym konkursie Papa Feltsman jest Złą Macochą.

\- Uuuuch… ale Papa Feltsman to chłopczyk. Nie może być Złym Tatusiem?

\- W porządku, niech będzie Zły Tatuś. No więc Zły Tatuś chcę Cię porwać i uwięzić! Gdy już cię zamknie, będzie trzymał cię pod kluczem, łapał cię za włosy i śpiewał piosenkę.

Srebrnowłosej Roszpunce zaczęło coś świtać.

\- Ach! No tak… pamiętam! Ale po co Papcio miałby coś takiego robić?

\- Dzięki temu młodnieje.

\- No tak. To takie oczywiste!

\- Prawda? A teraz słuchaj. Żeby dojść do czwartego piętra, musisz cały czas być cicho.

\- Cicho? Kiedy to takie nudne…

\- Mówiłam, że nie wygrasz! – rzuciła Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza.

\- ZGODA! Będę cicho! Cicho jak myszka.

\- Dokładnie. – Myszka Miki z aprobatą pokiwała głową – A gdy zobaczysz Złego Tatusia, masz przestać oddychać.

\- Przestać oddychać? Ale tak zupełnie?

\- Zupełnie!

\- Ugh… no dobra!

Weszli do hotelu.

\- Z pijakiem trzeba umieć postępować, młotki! – Ania powiedziała do Ważniaka i Rudzielca.

 _Pijakiem? –_ Viktor zaczął się rozglądać – _Jest z nami pijak? Gdzie on jest? Czy trzyma stronę Złego Tatusia?_

Roszpunka szybko doszła do wniosku, że Pijak musiał być niewiedzialny. Z całą pewnością został zaczarowany przez Gargamela. Ach, ależ oczywiście! Gargamel trzymał przecież z Papą Feltsmanem! Razem chodzili na kurs telepatii…

Zaraz, zaraz! Skoro Zły Tatuś potrafił czytać w myślach, to czy Viktor powinien milczeć również we własnej głowie? Ale to przecież było nie do zrobienia! Skoro Papciowi nie robiło różnicy, czy słowa były wypowiadane na głos, czy w myślach, to czy bycie cicho w ogóle miało sens?!

 _Hm… na razie lepiej nie ryzykować._ – zdecydowała Roszpunka – _Zaczekam do konfrontacji z Papciem! Może na czas trwania konkursu telepatia Złego Tatusia została wyłączona? Tak byłoby sprawiedliwiej! Jeśli Papcio nie wyłączył telepatii, to jest zwykłym oszustem, ot co!_

Ach, cała ta przygoda była _taka ekscytująca_! Viktor czuł się jak uczestnik gry RPG. Na paluszkach przemykali korytarzem. Wnętrze wieży było cicho i spokojne. Żadnych ogrów, wróżek, skrzatów, ani smerfów. A mimo to w powietrzu dawało się odczuć subtelną nutkę grozy…

Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza, którą Ciamajda Viktor postanowiła przechrzcić na Smerfetkę (w końcu grali w jednej drużynie przeciwko Papie Felstmanowi), zarzuciła mu na głowę kaptur.

\- Zgubiłeś perukę, więc damy Ci pelerynę niewidkę. – szepnęła.

Och, jej! Peleryna niewidka!

\- Naciągnij ją trochę bardziej na oczy. – poradziła przerobiona na Harmoniusza Myszka Miki – Inaczej nie zadziała.

\- I pamiętaj, żeby być cicho. – dodał Ważniak.

Ciamajda nie mógł się zdecydować, jak nazwać ostatniego z uczestników. Taki rudy… to może Klakier?

Ale czy ten kot nie trzymał przypadkiem z Gargamelem? Może zmienił strony? A co jeśli to zdrajca?! Chyba Papa Feltsman coś na ten temat wspominał… wcześniej wyrzucił Viktora z pokoju właśnie z tego powodu.

Uch, lepiej mieć się na baczności! Na razie nic się nie działo, ale gdy przyjdzie do spotkania z _bossem_ , przyjaźń smerfów zostanie wystawiona na ciężką próbę.

\- Wlad, gdzie ty leziesz?! – niespodziewanie syknął Klakier.

\- No… do windy. – szeptem odpowiedział Ważniak.

\- Głupi jesteś? Idźmy okrężną drogą! Nie będziemy musieli przechodzić obok pokoju Feltsmana.

\- Ugh… masz rację!

 _Bardzo sprytnie!_ – pomyslał Ciamajda – _Rudy kot ma łeb na karku! Ale z drugiej strony… co jeśli celowo wiedzie nas w pułapkę?!_

\- Dopiero wróciliście?

 _SZLAG! Wiedziałem!_

Zły Tatuś stał przed nimi z plastikowym kubkiem w dłoni. Czyżby na nich czekał?

\- P-p-panie Feltsman! – pisnął Ważniak – T-t-to jeszcze pan nie śpi?!

\- Poszedłem kupić sobie w automacie herbatę.

\- A nie prościej zamówić sobie herbatę do pokoju? – tym samym cieniutkim głosem spytał Klakier („Może jednak nie jest zdrajcą?" – pomyślał Viktor).

\- Nie. Nogi mi zdrętwiały. Chciałem się przejść.

\- Może pana wymasować?

\- Pfft! Masz jeszcze na to siłę, Shevchenko? Doceniam chęci, ale nie, dziękuję. Zdarza mi się to, gdy nie mogę spać i… chwila moment! Czy mi się tylko wydaje, czy od kogoś jedzie alkoholem?

 _Ach! –_ w myślach szepnął Ciamajda – _Jego szpieg! Niewidzialny pijak!_

\- To ja. – bez zastanowienia powiedział Ważniak – Mieli dobrą wódkę. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

 _Hę? To on jest tym pijakiem? Nic już nie rozumiem…_

\- Ile ty wypiłeś? – Zły Tatuś zatkał nos – Czuć na kilometr!

\- Naprawdę, strasznie mi przykro…

\- Na litość boską, Milka ma trzynaście lat! Tyle razy mówiłem, byście nie pili alkoholu przy nieletniej!

\- Nie widziałam, jak pił. – odezwała się Smerfetka – Prawie cały czas tańczyłam na DDRach.

\- Razem z Viktorem, tak? Vitya, jak ty się czujesz?

 _O kurde, to było do mnie!_ – Ciamajda zmusił się do zachowania spokoju – _Nie mogę się odezwać, bo przegram!_

\- Vitya, mówię do ciebie!

 _Nie dam się, Papcio! Tak łatwo się nie poddam!_

\- Jest na pana obrażony. – powiedział Klakier – Wciąż przeżywa, że wyrzucił go pan z pokoju. Powiedział, że nie odezwie się do pana, dopóki nie prześpi się pan z nim w jednym łóżku.

\- Ach tak? – Zły Tatuś uniósł brew – Zobaczymy, kto pierwszy się złamie. Idę o zakład, że nie wytrzyma nawet jednego dnia. A tymczasem idę spać. Uff, ulżyło mi, że wszyscy wróciliście do hotelu cali i zdrowi.

\- Przepraszamy, że tak bardzo się pan martwił…

Cała gromada wycofała się pod ścianę, tworząc wokół Viktora ochronny wianuszek. Papa Feltsman nieco się zdziwił, ale ostatecznie wzruszył ramionami, minął Drużynę Smerfów i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju. Najstarsi członkowie grupy odetchnęli z ulgą.

\- Boże… – szepnął Ważniak – Chyba mi serce stanęło!

\- Mnie tak samo. – Klakier wycierał pot z czoła.

 _Hę?_ – zdziwił się Ciamajda – _Papcio Feltsman odchodzi! Czy to znaczy, że wygraliśmy?_

\- Tylko sobie nie myśl, że wygrałeś, Vitya! – Zły Tatuś rzucił przez ramię – To, że raz ci odpuściłem, jeszcze nie znaczy, że możesz robić, co chcesz.

AAAAACH! A więc jednak czyta w myślach!

Z miną obrażonej królewny Viktor wyskoczył przed przyjaciół

\- PAPCIO, TAK NIE MOŻNA! – wydarł się, energicznie tupiąc nogą – Miałeś nie korzystać z telepatii! Ja się tak nie bawię! Po co w ogóle zaczynać grę, skoro ty zawsze OSZUKUJESZ!

Noga tatuńcia zatrzymała się w połowie kroku. Z boku rozległ się czyjś przerażony pisk. Ciamajda został złapany za ramię i pociągnięty korytarzem.

\- Hej, co robisz?! – zaprotestował srebrnowłosy smerf.

\- Viktor, uciekajmy! – jęknął Harmoniusz.

\- Co? Ale ja nie chcę uciekać! Muszę pogadać z Papą!

\- N-n-nie, Viktor! T-t-teraz sobie z nim nie pogadasz. Jak się pośpieszymy, może jeszcze zdążymy do windy… o Boże, Yakov cię _zabije!_

\- Puszczaj mnie, śmierdzący tchórzu!

Viktor wyrwał się Harmoniuszowi i pobiegł w przeciwnym kierunku. Ważniak i Klakier próbowali zablokować korytarz, ale Papa Feltsman z łatwością ich odepnął.

\- Won mi z drogi! – warknął – VITYA!

\- Tak, Papciu?

\- Chodź tutaj! ALE JUŻ!

\- No przecież idę!

\- O, Panie, miej go w swojej opiece… - wyjąkał Klakier.

Podskakując jak jelonek, Ciamajda zbliżył się do Złego Tatusia. Ledwo znalazł się w zasięgu muskularnych rąk, został złapany za przód bluzy i pociągnięty do przodu. Czoło groźnego opiekuna zawisło kilka centymetrów od jego czoła. Papa Feltsman zamknął oczy i wciągnął powietrze nosem.

\- O co ci chodzi? – zdziwił się Viktor - Przecież umyłem zęby!

Ważniak zaczął odmawiać Zdrowaśki.

\- Jesteś niedobry, Papciu. – srebrnowłosa królewna dodała z pretensją w głosie – Taką fajną mieliśmy zabawę, a ty musiałeś wszystko popsuć! Żądam rewanżu! Zacznijmy wszystko od początku! Ale tym razem masz nie używać telepatii, dobrze, Papciu? Papciu? Czemu tak dziwinie oddychasz? Źle się czujesz? Ojej, jesteś bardzo czerwony… masz gorączkę? W dodatku dziwnie drży ci ręka. Słuchaj, może pójdziemy do lekarza? Rozumiem, że nie masz na nic czasu, ale…

\- Och, ależ mam czas! – odezwał się Zły Tatuś ze słodyczą w głosie – Mam dla ciebie cały czas tego świata, _Vitenka._ Tony czasu. Hektolitry czasu. _Lata świetlne_ czasu!

\- Panie Feltsman, pańskie nadciśnienie! – pisnął Klakier.

\- Och, już ty się nie martw, Shevchenko… nawet gdybym teraz zszedł na pierdolony zawał, zmartwychwstałbym, by zająć się moim słodkim _Vitenką!_ Nawet gdyby jakaś zasrana kometa miała zaraz pierdolnąć w Ziemię, miałbym gdzieś szukanie schronu i zamiast tego siedziałbym tutaj z _Vitenką!_ Och, Vitenka… i cóż ja z tobą zrobię?

\- Naprawdę tak ci na mnie zależy, Papciu? – Ciamajda spytał z oczami pełnymi zachwytu.

\- Oczywiście, Vitenka… A ZARAZ SIĘ, KURWA, PRZEKONASZ, JAK BARDZO!

Ryk Yakova i gwałtowne szarpnięcie w okolicach głowy sprawiły, że wewnętrzny świat Viktora nagle przestał być zabawny. Rosyjski trener ruszył korytarzem, brutalnie ciągnąc wychowanka za srebrne włosy.

\- Ajć, ajć, ajć! Puść mnie, to boli!

\- Och… ból to dopiero cię czeka, _Vitenka!_

\- Panie Feltsman, błagam, niech się pan uspokoi! - Ilia próbował załagodzić sytuację.

\- MORDA! Macie mi się nie wtrącać, do cholery! Sam zajmę się _Vitenką_!

Nawalony w trzy dupy Viktor wciąż dzierżył władzę nad ciałem… jednak powoli do głosu zaczął dochodzić także ten drugi Viktor. Ten, który wiedział, że Yakov nigdy nie nazywał go „Vitenką", a już na pewno nie zwracał się do niego tym słodkim, czy raczej _pozornie_ słodkim tonem i, cholera, coś było nie tak, bardzo nie tak, i Yakov był tak wkurwiony, jak jeszcze nigdy wkurwiony nie był, i o Boże, to się źle skończy, kurwa, co ja narobiłem, Jezu, zaraz się zesram ze strachu, co się dzieje, chyba zaczynam trzeźwieć, kurwa, Yakov wygląda jak Lucyfer wypuszczony z piekła, o mamo, on mnie zabije, kurwa, to chyba jest moment, by paść na kolana i błagać o wybaczenie?!

Decyzja o błaganiu została podjęta zbyt późno. Nie wiedzieć kiedy dotarli do łazienki. Viktor został ciśnięty pod prysznic. Yakov złapał metalowego węża i oblał wychowanka strumieniem lodowatej wody.

\- Jeeeeezuuuuuu! O Boże, Yakov, przestań! Ajć, zimno, zimno, ZIMNO!

Feltsman był bezlitosny. Ani myślał przerywać tortury.

\- Yakov, już wystarczy, WYSTARCZY! Lepiej mi… LEPIEJ! Błagam, przestań, ja ZAMARZNĘ!

\- Panie Feltsman, niech pan przestanie! – Ilia nie poddawał się. W dalszym ciągu usiłował przemówić do rozwścieczonego trenera – Panie Feltsman, _błagam_! Przecież to w niczym nie pomoże! On nie wytrzeźwieje!

\- Och, wytrzeźwieje, Ilia, _wytrzeźwieje!_ – łysiejący mężczyzna wyszeptał z mordem w oczach – Już ja ci to, kurwa, gwarantuję.

Wówczas Yakov Feltsman dokonał cudu. Zrobił coś, co sprawiło, że Viktor Nikiforov _natychmiast_ wytrzeźwiał.


	8. Rozdział 8 - Ewolucja

**Rozdział 8 – Ewolucja**

„Póki człowiek nie straci reputacji, nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jakim była mu ona ciężarem i czym jest prawdziwa wolność".

Yuuri czytał to samo zdanie już dziesiąty raz. Wyrwana z zeszytu kartka z wieloma wgnieceniami i plamą po soku aż prosiła się o wyrzucenie do kosza. Dlaczego by nie przepisać przetłumaczonego wywiadu do pliku w Wordzie i pozbyć się nędznego świstka papieru? To był dobry pomysł. A mimo to Japończyk miał wątpliwości.

Może należało zachować tę kartkę jako przestrogę? Na wypadek, gdyby jeszcze kiedyś pojawił się groźnie wyglądający typek o wątpliwych zamiarach i zaproponował, że zrobi Yuuriemu przysługę? Katsuki powinien zachować przyniesioną z imprezy Jacka kartkę, żeby nigdy nie zapomnieć o tym, co się stało. Żeby nie dopuścić do powrótki z horroru.

Zawalił program dowolny, ponieważ był zbyt ufny. Pozbawił się szans na finał Grand Prix, ponieważ za bardzo zależało mu na Viktorze. Stracił szacunek kolegów z uczelni, ponieważ szedł za głosem serca. A serce nakazało mu martwić się o idola, gdy zamiast tego powinien martwić się skokami i piruetami. Uczucia, uczucia… wszędzie te cholerne uczucia!

Ech, czasami byłoby łatwiej, gdyby po prostu ich nie miał. Albo gdyby potrafił na chwilę je wyłączyć.

„Póki człowiek nie straci reputacji…"

Ciekawe, czy Viktor rzeczywiście czytał „Przeminęło z wiatrem"? I czy miał na myśli tą samą interpretację cytatu, co Yuuri?

Wzdychając, Japończyk przekręcił się na drugi bok. Leżał teraz twarzą do okna. W Detroit lało jak z cebra. Spływające po szybie krople deszczu wyglądały trochę jak łzy. Gdy Yuuri i Phichit wyszli rano z lodowiska, okazało się, że śnieg zupełnie stopniał. Podobnie jak staw koło Akademika, na którym dzieciaki z okolicy czasami jeździły na łyżwach.

Smutno, mokro, szaro. Nie to co otulona płaszczem białego puchu Moskwa. Tam ponoć szalała burza śnieżna. Swoją drogą, czy to już czas?

\- I jak tam? – Yuuri zwrócił się do Phichita.

\- Za wcześnie. – Taj leżał na brzuchu przed laptopem, z długopisem w zębach i Buddą na głowie – Nasza ulubiona blogerka jest już na miejscu, ale jeszcze nie zaczęli rozgrzewki.

\- Zawołaj mnie, gdy wyjdą na lód, dobra?

\- Jasna sprawa!

Yuuri zdjął okulary i ukrył twarz w poduszce. Ponownie wrócił myślami do nieszczęsnego cytatu.

„Póki człowiek nie straci reputacji…"

W świecie, w którym te słowa wypowiadał Rhett Butler, „reputacja" oznaczała postępowanie według określonego schematu. Kobieta była damą, mężczyzna dżentelmenem, wdowy nosiły czerń, a żołnierze rany po kulach. Osoby nie dostosowujące się do wyznaczonych zasad były potępiane przez społeczeństwo.

„Póki człowiek nie straci reputacji…"

W świecie, w którym te słowa wypowiadał Viktor Nikiforov, „reputacja" mogła być interpretowana na milion różnych sposobów. Jeżeli przyjąć, że sportowcy z dobrą reputacją to sportowcy z dużą ilością sponsorów, to Yuuri miał fatalną reputację, a Viktor – doskonałą. Jednak w tej sytuacji krył się pewien haczyk. Katsuki nie miał sponsorów, a zatem mógł zachowywać się i jeździć, jak chciał - czyli całym sobą i z sercem na wierzchu. A może należało powiedzieć, że nie miał sponsorów, _ponieważ_ zachowywał się i jeździł właśnie w taki sposób? Cóż, tak twierdził Celestino.

A Viktor? No cóż, Yuuri nie znał go _osobiście,_ więc nie wiedział, jak było naprawdę. Jednak miał swoje teorie. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz lubił postępować „po swojemu". To jednak nie zwalniało go z przestrzegania pewnych wymogów. Ściślej mówiąc – tych narzucanych przez „reputację". Reputację, za którą mogli się kryć sponsorzy, media, albo i sam fakt niesienia na swoich barkach nadziei całego kraju.

Nikiforov był bohaterem Rosji. Bohater Rosji to ktoś znacznie ważniejszy niż prosty chłopak z Hasetsu. Bycie bohaterem Rosji wiązało się z pielęgnowaniem określonego wizerunku, z graniem pod publikę i – co najważniejsze! – z _panowaniem nad emocjami._ Nie żeby Yuuri coś o tym wszystkim wiedział. Po tamtym _wspaniałym_ występie na Skate America zostanie bohaterem Japonii i postawienie się w sytuacji Viktora raczej mu nie groziło.

A mimo to… od czasu rozpoznaniu cytatu czuł ze swoim idolem coś na kształt więzi. Wielu rzeczy nie był pewien, ale co do jednej nie miał wątpliwości - pragnął żyć i jeździć na łyżwach w sposób, który jemu samemu przynosiłby uczucie spełnienia. To właśnie była jego interpretacja „wolności".

A jeśli Viktor myślał podobnie, to Yuuri z całego serca mu kibicował. No bo z jakiej racji Viktor miałby być spętany przez swoją reputację? Ktoś taki jak on nie zasługiwał na to, by być spętanym przez _cokolwiek._ Ktoś tak… kreatywny… oryginalny… _odważny_ … ktoś pokazujący na lodzie tyle gracji i piękna! Ktoś nienasycony, wciąż próbujący nowych rzeczy! Ktoś nieustannie zaskakujący takiego jednego Japończyka…

 _Dla mnie Viktor nie musi być bohaterem Rosji._ – w myślach szepnął Yuuri – _Nie musi nawet być Mistrzem Świata. Wystarczy mi, że będzie tym samym łyżwiarzem, który zawsze mnie inspirował. Viktor, ty nie musisz nikomu niczego udowadniać! Bądź sobą i nie pozwól nikomu wmówić sobie, że to nie wystarcza! Nie znam cię, nie spotkaliśmy się… ale uważam, że jesteś wyjątkowy. Ktoś, kto jeździ na łyżwach w taki sposób, musi być wyjątkowy…_

\- Yuuri, zaczyna się!

Japończyk założył okulary i przetransportował się na łóżko współlokatora.

No, nareszcie! Od czasu porażki na Skate America, jedynym, co pozwalało mu zachować spokój umysłu, było odliczanie dni do Rostelecomu. Oglądanie przejazdów Viktora stanowiło pewien rodzaj terapii. Nie tylko dlatego że miło było popatrzeć na tak świetne łyżwiarstwo. Przede wszystkim, świadomość, że rosyjski geniusz _nadal_ był numerem jeden, wypełniała serce Katsukiego ulgą.

Nikiforov nie zamierzał w najbliższej przyszłości opuszczać swojego wygodnego miejsca na szczycie. Japończyk nadal miał trochę czasu, by rozwinąć swoje umiejętności i doścignąć ukochanego idola.

 _Viktor nigdzie się nie wybiera._ – powtarzał sobie Yuuri – _To, że schrzaniłem jedne zawody, jeszcze nie znaczy, że wszystko zaprzepaściłem. Viktor wciąż na mnie czeka!_

Oczywiście wiedział, że to tylko pobożne życzenia – Rosjanin z całą pewnością na nikogo nie czekał, a po prostu robił swoje… ale, mimo wszystko, miło było myśleć o tym w ten sposób.

\- Witajcie ponownie, maniacy łyżew! – na ekranie pojawiła się dziewczyna z różowymi kucykami i mnóstwem kolczyków w prawym uchu; była córką jednego z trenerów i prowadziła bloga, na którego wrzucała liczne filmiki z zawodów – Nie wiem, jak u was, ale my, w Moskwie mamy ósmą rano i minusową temperaturę!

\- My mamy północ. – rzucił Phichit – Leje deszcz, śniegu nie ma i nie można ulepić bałwana!

Posłał przyjacielowi rozżalone spojrzenie. Yuuri poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- No już, nie przejmuj się! Progrozy pokazały, że u nas też niedługo będzie mróz. Jeszcze ulepisz bałwana na podobnieństwo Buddy!

Chodziło rzecz jasna o tego Buddę, który siedział na głowie Phichita, a nie „grubego ważniaka", jak Taj zwykł nazywać prawdziwego świętego mnicha.

\- Różowej Roksanie to fajnie! – współlokator Katsukiego westchnął – Ma u siebie tyle śniegu, że mogłaby ulepić całą armię chomików! Buu, ja też chcę do Moskwy!

Yuuri zastanowił się od niechcenia, ile „sztuk" chomików Taj planował zrobić, ile zajmie ulepienie tych wszystkich chomików, gdzie odbędzie się lepienie i – co najważniejsze! – jak się z niego wykręcić. Jeśli wierzyć siostrze Chulanonta, rekordowa liczba uformowanych przez Phichita śnieżnych gryzoni wynosiła sto jeden.

\- Jestem na lodowisku w Łużnikach i widzę, że nastroje przed programem dowolnym są dosyć bojowe! – Różowa Roksana puściła oko do kamerki i odsunęła się, by dać oglądającym lepszy widok na taflę – Minie jeszcze wiele godzin, zanim poznamy ostatecznego zwycięzcę Rostelecomu wśród solistów… a na razie mamy okazję poobserwować poranny trening i sprawdzić, w jakiej formie są co poniektórzy zawodnicy. Tutaj mamy Guillaume'a Fontaine'a… uch, chyba mu zimno! Jedzie opatulony na cebulkę!

Francuz ćwiczył energiczną sekwencję kroków, jednak Yuuri był zbyt zajęty wypatrywaniem srebrnej kitki, by coś na ten temat powiedzieć.

\- Bardzo ładne krawędzie. – skomentowała blogerka – O, a to chyba debiutujący w seniorach Michele Chrispino. Auć! To musiało boleć! Biedaczek zagapił się na stojącą za bandą siostrę i zaliczył glebę przy potrójnym akslu. Oj, Michele, Michele… lepiej nie rób takich rzeczy podczas właściwego przejazdu!

\- Ma na swoim Instagramie same zdjęcia siostry. – Phichit poinformował przyjaciela – Do tej pory nawet nie wiedziałem, jak koleś wygląda… O, zobacz! To Viktor!

Na widok ubranego w czarny dres idola Japończyk uśmiechnął się.

\- Faworyt zawodów, Viktor Nikiforov. – Różowa Roksana pomachała do Mistrza Europy, ale jej nie zauważył – Przypominam, że program krótki pojechał śpiewająco. Ma nad rywalami sporą przewagę. Oho! Właśnie przymierza się do skoku…

Z ust obu chłopaków wyszedł zaskoczony jęk. Yuuri i Phichit jednocześnie wybałuszyli oczy. Japończyk zaczął wymacywać twarz, żeby się upewnić, czy aby na pewno ma na nosie okulary.

Viktor nie zaliczył upadku - w ostatniej chwili uratował się, dotykając dłonią lodu. Związane w kucyk włosy musnęły taflę.

\- Uuuuch! – blogerka zatkała dłonią usta – To naprawdę _wielka rzadkość_ widzieć Nikiforova mającego problemy z potrójnym lutzem! Ostatnim razem spierdzielił ten skok… yyy… w czasach juniorskich? To było tak dawno temu, że nawet nie pamiętam. No, no… chyba nasz mistrzunio jeszcze się do końca nie obudził?

Czując w gardle nieprzyjemną suchość, Katsuki pokiwał głową.

 _Roxy ma rację_. _Viktor jest po prostu niewyspany._ – tłumaczył sobie, stopniowo uspokajając oddech – _Za chwilę rozgrzeje się i zacznie normalnie jeździć._

Mistrz Europy wykonywał właśnie piruet w pozycji wagi. Na widok wygiętej pod idealnym kątem smukłej nogi, Japończyk wydał westchnienie ulgi. Ach, Viktor jak zawsze miał mnóstwo gracji! Chociaż z tak długimi włosami pewnie było mu trochę niewygodnie…?

Japończyk oczekiwał, że po skończeniu piruetu jego idol przejdzie do sekwencji kroków. Czekała go przykra niespodzianka. Ledwo skończył się kręcić, Rosjanin wzdrygnął się i zgiął w pół. Jedne ze szczupłych dłoni spoczęła na zmarszczonym czole, druga szukała oparcia na kolanie.

\- Umm… okej? – Różowa Roksana była równie zdezorientowana, co Yuuri i Phichit – To wygląda trochę jak… zawroty głowy? Naprawdę bardzo dziwne. Oho, Guillaume Fontaine podjechał do Nikiforova. Chyba pyta, czy wszystko w porządku…

Viktor zareagował na troskę rywala unosząc kciuk i energicznie potrząsając głową. Część srebrnych kosmyków uwolniła się z ciasnego uścisku gumki. Zazwyczaj dbający o fryzurę czempion nie zrobił nic, by doprowadzić się do porządku. Niebieskie oczy cały czas spoglądały w dół.

\- M-może… może czymś się zatruł? – Phichit odezwał się, nerwowo pocierając kark.

\- Może. – ledwo słyszalnym szeptem zgodził się Yuuri – Wygląda, jakby źle się czuł.

Ogarnęła go rozpaczliwa potrzeba podejścia do Viktora i zażądania od niego, by natychmiast podniósł wzrok. Viktor _nigdy_ nie patrzył w dół! Zawsze jeździł wyprostowany, z zadartym do góry pięknym podbródkiem. A teraz wszystko w jego posturze zdawało się krzyczeć "Yuuri Katsuki". O Boże… nawet sposób, w jaki przekonywał Francuza, że wszystko było okej, wywoływał uczucie deja vu! Dosłownie parę dni temu Japończyk _w identyczny sposób_ odganiał od siebie Rodrigo i Briana. To była mina pod tytułem „bardzo cierpię, ale próbuję wmówić sobie, że wszystko jest w porządku".

\- Hm… słabo znam francuski, ale wydaje mi się, że usłyszałam „mal a la tete". – Różowa Roksana powiedziała, gdy Viktor i Guillaume wrócili do ćwiczeń – To chyba znaczy „ból głowy"? No cóż… cokolwiek to jest, lepiej żeby przeszło do wieczora! A tymczasem, chyba widzę najazd do salchowa.

Jako inny łyżwiarz, a także wielki znawca stylu Nikiforova, Yuuri ocenił prędkość, z jaką jego idol przymierzał się do skoku. Zdecydowanie _za wolno._

\- Chyba… nie do końca o to mu chodziło? – drapiąc się po głowie, blogerka skomentowała lądowanie Viktora – To wyglądało albo jak… umm… potrójny salchow z odsetkami, albo nieudolna próba poczwórnego salchowa.

\- VITYA!

Phichit z Yuurim aż podskoczyli. Taj w ostatniej chwili złapał spadającego Buddę.

Kamerka Różowej Roksany skierowała się w stronę bandy, gdzie ze skrzyżowanymi rękami stał trener Viktora. Ze wzrokiem, który mógłby zamrozić piekło, Feltsman uniósł dłoń z czterema palcami. W uniwersalnym języku to chyba oznaczało:

„Cztery obroty. Masz mi pokazać cztery obroty!"

Viktor miał minę ucznia, którego nauczyciel wywołał do odpowiedzi przy tablicy. Gdy rozpędzał się do kolejnego skoku, mamrotał coś pod nosem. Może tabliczkę mnożenia?

Chyba pomylił się w obliczeniach, bo tym razem jechał o wiele _za szybko._

\- JEZU! – Yuuri aż zatkał dłońmi usta.

Podczas lądowania srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz stracił równowagę, ale zamiast pacnąć pośladkami w lód, w ostatniej chwili obrócił się i w efekcie skończył na czworakach.

\- Uwaga do wszystkich dzieci! – z miną cierpliwej instruktorki Roxy uniosła palec – Jeśli nie wyjdzie wam jakiś skok, nie upadajcie w taki sposób! Tyłeczek jest mięciutki i może znieść więcej niż ręce! Och, Viktor, Viktor… po co zrobiłeś coś takiego? Przecież mogłeś upaść na zadek. Dlaczego się przekręciłeś?

Być może odpowiedzią był fakt, że po otrzepaniu się Viktor zerknął w stronę trenera… a trener pogłaskał sprzączkę paska. Mistrz Europy pozieleniał ze strachu. Gdy chwilę później ćwiczył sekwencję kroków, cały czas posyłał Feltsmanowi zaniepokojne spojrzenia.

\- Co to może oznaczać? – głośno zastanawiał się Phichit – Jakiś szyfr, czy jak?

Cokolwiek to było, mocno ożywiło Nikiforova. Genialny rosyjski solista wyglądał teraz na bardziej zestresowanego, niż cierpiącego. Jego skoki zdecydowanie zyskały też na dynamice i precyzji. Chociaż, niestety, daleko im było do perfekcji…

Yuuri czuł, że zaraz zemdleje. Może to halucynacja? Albo sen? Albo mało śmieszny żart ze strony Różowej Roksany? Podrobione nagranie, albo coś w tym stylu? Bo to przecież niemożliwe, by Viktor (Viktor Nikiforov!) zaliczał na lodzie takie wpadki! No dobrze, przynajmniej się nie wywracał, ale… na Boga, przecież to wyglądało niemal tak fatalnie, jak pamiętny program dowolny Katsukiego! Tu dokrętka, tam zła krawędź, lądowanie na dwóch nogach, usiłowanie lądowania, o matko, on ledwo wylądował, Jezu, czy to był podwójny aksel, Boże, jego trener zaraz odgryzie kawałek barierki, no i kurde, chyba nikt nie ma prawa go winić, masakra, nie mogę na to patrzeć!

Niefortunny trening _nareszcie_ się skończył. Większość łyżwiarzy zjechała do bandy, by wziąć od trenerów butelki z wodą. Jednak kiedy Viktor podjechał do Feltsmana, tamten złapał go za włosy i warknął coś po rosyjsku. Idol Katsukiego został popchnięty z powrotem na lód.

\- „Nie skończysz, póki nie dokręcisz skoków". – wzdychając, przetłumaczyła blogerka – Uch, ostro, panie trenerze!

Od tej chwili relacja z treningu solistów zmieniła się w relację z prywatnego treningu Mistrza Europy. Zanim zabrał się za ćwiczenie skoków, srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz jakiś czas krążył wokół środka lodowiska z dłońmi na biodrach i wzrokiem gniewnie wbitym w taflę. Jednak frustracja nie była chyba wymierzona w trenera. Wyglądało to bardziej tak, jakby Viktor… był zły na siebie? Jakby bardzo chciał wziąć się w garść, ale nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak się do tego zabrać.

I najwidczoniej niczego sensownego nie wymyślił, bo w dalszym ciągu lądował jak amator. W końcu Felstman stracił cierpliwość i wbiegł na lód.

\- _Eti koleni_! – ryknął, stojąc obok Viktora i gniewnie pokazując na swoje nogi.

\- „To są kolana!" – przetłumaczyła Roxy.

\- _Oni dlya etogo, chtoby byt' slozhena!_

\- „Służą do tego, by je zginać!"

\- _Vy nie grebanyy aist! Ne zaryashat' pry amuyu nogu!"_

\- „Nie jesteś pierdolonym bocianem! Nie ląduj na prostej nodze!"

\- _I teper na koleni! NO UZHE!_

\- „A teraz na kolana! Ale już!"

\- Jezu, on go będzie bił?! – przeraził się Phichit.

Nie, surowy mężczyzna chyba jednak nie zamierzał bić wychowanka. Zamiast tego stanął za klęczącym Viktorem i zerwał mu z włosów gumkę. Łyżwiarz syknął z bólu, gdy nie siląc się na delikatność trener zaczął zaplatać mu warkocz.

Feltsman bardzo się starał, by nie umknął mu ani jeden srebrny kosmyk. Pracował z gumką wychowanka w zębach, mrucząc pod nosem zniekształcone przekleństwa. Najwidoczniej robił za fryzjera nie po raz pierwszy, bo uwinął się zadziwiająco szybko. Efektem był srebrny koczek w kształcie bułeczki, owinięty warkoczem i wyciągniętą z Feltsmanowej kieszeni gumką recepturką. Należąca do Viktora niebieska gumka została dodana tylko do ozdoby.

Po skończonej robocie, trener stanął przed wychowankiem. Mistrz Europy wzdrygnął się, gdy dwa grube palce popukały go w czoło.

\- _Vasza golova ne kataniye na kon'kakh!_ – warknął Feltsman.

\- „Twoja głowa nie jeździ na łyżwach!" – przetłumaczyła Roxy.

\- _Vy poluchili eto?_

\- „Kapujesz?"

Wzdychając, Viktor przytaknął. Gdy jakiś czas później wznowił ćwiczenia, szło mu już znacznie lepiej. Połowę skoków zaczął czysto lądować. Niestety drugą połowę w dalszym ciągu pierdzielił. Stojący za bandą Feltsman zakrył sobie twarz dłonią.

Yuuri uznał, że więcej nie zniesie. Zerwał się z łóżka.

\- Yuuri? – z Buddą przyciśniętym do piersi, Phichit spojrzał na przyjaciela – Yuuri, nie martw się, on na pewno… Ej, co ty robisz? Czemu zakładasz buty?

\- Idę na lodowisko. - drżał zarówno głos Japończyka, jak i dłonie, którymi zawiązywał sznurówki.

\- Zwariowałeś? Przecież jest środek nocy! W dodatku pada!

\- P-przepraszam… ja…ja nie mogę…

\- Poczekaj, pójdę z tobą…

\- NIE!

Katsuki posłał współlokatorowi przepraszające spojrzenie.

\- Chcę iść sam. – szepnął, zarzucając torbę na ramię – Chcę przez chwilę być sam.

Oczy Taja były pełne troski.

\- Uważaj na siebie. – łagodnym tonem poprosił Phichit – Weź komórkę, dobrze?

Japończyk skinął głową. Kilka minut później wyszedł z budynku, prosto w przypominającą prysznic ulewę. Lodowisko nie było tuż za zakrętem, więc rozsądniej byłoby dotrzeć tam rowerem bądź autobusem… jednak Yuuri wybrał bieg w deszczu. Uderzające o chodnik stopy co chwilę wpadały w kałuże. Po kilkunastu sekundach w butach zgromadziła się woda. Japończyk miał to gdzieś. Nie obchodziło go, że dotrze do celu bez jednego suchego miejsca na ciele.

 _Czemu to robisz, Viktor?_ – krzyknął w myślach – _Czemu robisz coś takiego zaraz po tym, gdy dałem ciała na zawodach? Wiem, że to nie twoja wina… to oczywiste, że źle się czujesz i… nie masz wobec mnie żadnych zobowiązań ale… ale…_

W brązowych oczach zgromadziło się kilka łez. Yuuri wytarł je rękawem i nieznacznie zwiększył tempo. Wiedział, czego teraz potrzebuje. Tym czymś nie był płacz. W chwilach takich jak ta – w chwilach, gdy gubił się we własnych uczuciach – jedynym, co mogło mu przynieść ukojenie, był trening.

Katsuki nie był pewien, jak długo biegł. Wydawało mu się, że od wyjścia z Akademika minęło zaledwie kilkanaście minut, chociaż zawieszony nad wejściem na lodowisko zegar sugerował co innego. Również dotarcie do szatni i przebranie się sprawiało wrażenie błyskawicznego. Kiedy wreszcie zawiązał sznurówki łyżew, Yuuri odetchnał z ulgą.

Ulga zniknęła, gdy zapalił światła w hali. Lodowisko w Detroit było łudząco podobne do tego w Łużnikach. A właściwie… Japończyk miał przeczucie, że w tej sytuacji _każde_ lodowisko wydałoby mu się podobne do tego, na którym ćwiczył Viktor. Nawet jeśli w rzeczywistości wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej! Yuuri złapał się za głowę.

Powinien cieszyć się z faktu, że nie tylko jemu zdarzały się gorsze dni. Powinien poczuć się lepiej, widząc, że nawet Viktor mógł z jakiegoś powodu nie mieć formy. A nie _martwić się,_ że ukochany rosyjski idol nie zakwalifikuje się do finału. Cholera! Yuuri _i tak_ nie miał już szans na finał w tym roku! I tak nie spotkają się podczas finału, więc skąd ten idiotyczny strach?! I, co więcej, skąd ta głupia irytacja wobec srebrnowłosego łyżwiarza? Jeśli już, Yuuri powinien _współczuć_ Viktorowi, a nie mieć do niego jakieś dziwne pretensje!

To było bezsensu. Wszystko było _bez sensu!_

Japończyk miał dosyć użerania się z własnymi myślami. Postanowił włączyć zainstalowane na lodowisku radio, by zagłuszyć panujący w głowie chaos. Z głośników popłynęła piosenka Abby, „The winner takes it all".

„ _The winner takes it all" czyli „Zwycięzca bierze wszystko"._ – Yuuri pomyślał, wchodząc na lód – _Cóż za ironia!_

Okoliczności nie miały znaczenia. To efekt się liczył. Nie miało znaczenia, co ktoś usłyszał przed programem dowolnym. Albo, jak ktoś się czuł podczas porannego treningu. W okrutnym świecie łyżwiarstwa figurowego znaczenie miało tylko te kilka minut na lodzie przed sędziami i publicznością.

Człowiek mógł harować latami, ale jeśli nie potrafił skoncentrować się na marne kilka minut, przegrywał. Nikt go potem nie pytał, czy miał dobry dzień. Nie było okoliczności łagodzących, ani dodatkowych punktów za złe samopoczucie. Czasami łyżwiarz mógł winić tylko siebie. Ale czasami… tak jak w piosence Abby…

 _Bogowie rzucają kośćmi. A ich umysły chłodne, jak lód._

Czy kiepska forma idola Katsukiego była efektem gry Bogów? Czy Bogowie wstali dzisiaj rano i postanowili, że udupią utalentowanego rosyjskiego łyżwiarza, zsyłając na niego ból głowy, biegunkę czy inną zarazę?

No cóż… cokolwiek to było, za parę godzin nie będzie miało znaczenia.

 _Zwycięzca bierze wszystko. Przegrani muszą polec._

Po programie dowolnym nie będzie podziału na zdrowych i chorych. Będzie tylko podział na zwycięzców i przegranych.

 _Ciekawe, co o tym wszystkim myśli Viktor?_ – zastanowił się Yuuri – _Ciekawe, co teraz robi?_

 **Moskwa**

 _Zwycięzca bierze wszystko. Zwycięzca bierze wszystko._

Piosenka Abby skończyła się, a Viktor postanowił, że nie ma ochoty dłużej słuchać radia. Wyłączył program w telefonie i westchnął z ulgą, gdy dźwięki muzyki przestały torturować skacowaną głowę. Już drugi raz tego dnia dotarło do niego, w jak kiepskiej był sytuacji.

 _Skoro marne głośniczki w komórce brzmią jak kino domowe, to ciekawe, co będzie, gdy będę jechał program dowolny?_ – zastanowił się z goryczą.

Może powinien podjechać do sędziów i powiedzieć coś w stylu:

„Przepraszam drogą komisję, ale czy nie mógłbym dzisiaj pojechać bez muzyki? Jeśli bardzo państwu zależy, mogą państwo założyć słuchawki i posłuchać, gdy będę jechał… bo widzą państwo, ja i tak znam ten utwór na pamięć, a ponieważ wczoraj wypiłem chyba całą wódkę, jaka była w Rosji, głowa mnie napierdala i nie obraziłbym się o odrobinę ciszy."

A po tych słowach puszczenie oka i zalotny uśmiech w stronę żeńskiej części komisji.

Viktor westchnął ponuro. Tym razem urok osobisty go nie uratuje. Tym razem _nic_ go nie uratuje. Wczoraj zrobił to samo, co bohater jednej z ulubionych bajek Georgija - Disneyowski Herkules. Poszedł z Hadesem na układ i na dwadzieścia cztery godziny wymienił swoją nadludzką siłę za wolność oblubienicy (cóż, w tym przypadku honor skrzywdzonego oblubieńca, którego nawet nie znał). I, jak na ironię, podobnie jak grecki heros, dobił targu w najgorszym możliwym momencie.

Cóż… Herkules to przynajmniej miał wymówkę. No bo skąd mógł wiedzieć, że planetki się zejdą, a Hades postanowi zaatakować Olimp? Nikt też nie dał mu cynku, że cyklop przyjdzie do miasta. Facet miał pecha i tyle. Żadne z dzieci w kinie nie potępiało kolesia.

Ale Viktor? On od samego początku wiedział, jaka jest stawka. Nie podpisał kontraktu z diabłem w ciemno. Wiedział, co go czeka.

A skoro wiedział… to dlaczego zdziwił się, gdy poszedł na rano na trening? Na co, do diabła, liczył? Na jakąś taryfę ulgową z racji bycia ulubieńcem Bogów? Albo na sytuację taką jak w bajkach? Sytuację w stylu: „poświęcił się w obronie kogoś innego, niech zatem zły czar pryśnie!" Haha. Ta, jasne.

Tak jak w piosence Abby – „Zwycięzca bierze wszystko. Przegrani muszą polec".

To nie była bajka o Herkulesie, tylko realistyczna do bólu bajka o łyżwiarzu figurowym. W przeciwieństwie do Disneyowskiego bohatera, Mistrz Europy nie mógł liczyć na magię czy inne cuda. Musiał zaakceptować sytuację taką, jaka była.

A sytuacja była taka, że obudził się dzisiaj rano w cudzym ciele. Ciało, w którym aktualnie przebywał, nie należało do Viktora Nikiforova, tylko do jego znacznie słabszej, skacowanej wersji. Użytkowanie tego ciała przypominało co nieco użytkowanie zakupionej niedawno przez Yakova Toyoty.

Sam samochód był fantastyczny. Wspaniały silnik, świetna przyczepność opon, prękość, szpanerskość, zajebistość… wszystko, czego mógłby chcieć prawdziwy mężczyzna. A jednak cudowne autko miało jedną wadę – komputer. Wszystko, co wyszło spod rąk Japończyków, _musiało_ być skomuputeryzowane. Efekt? Mechanik regularnie uspokajający drącego mordę Yakova:

\- Nie, panie Feltsman, pański samochód się nie popsuł. Te wszystkie kontrolki palą się, dlatego żew Petersburgu jest minusowa temperatura i komputer zwariował. To trochę tak, jakby pańska kochana Toyotka miała kaca.

Viktor, który w takich chwilach zwykle powstrzymywał trenera przed wyrwaniem tablicy rozdzielczej („Już nigdy nie kupię sobie japońskiego rzęcha!"), nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek przypomni sobie metaforę „skacowanej Toyoty" i uzna ją za tak trafną. Nie sądził też, że przyjdzie moment, gdy odniesie tę metaforę do samego siebie.

Toyota – czyli Viktor.

Komputer – czyli głowa Viktora.

Sam Viktor był sprawny. Ze strony fizycznej jego ciało działało bez zarzutu. Jakimś cudem mięśnie nie były obolałe, a od wczorajszego pawia, żołądek szczęśliwie nie dawał o sobie znać. Jedyny problem stanowiła głowa. Yakov powiedział wcześniej, że głowa Viktora nie jeździ na łyżwach. Yakov miał rację. Ale to nie wystarczyło. Viktor próbował odciąć się od własnej głowy, ale jak, u licha, miał to zrobić? Może gdyby miał w sobie więcej silnej woli? Więcej… motywacji?

Srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz zacisnął zęby.

 _Nie miałem motywacji jako zdolny do wszystkiego geniusz… a mam ją odnaleźć jako skacowana parodia normalnego mnie?_ – pomyślał kpiąco – _Ech… miejmy nadzieję, że Yakov coś wymyśli._

Feltsman powinien tu być lada chwila. Zapowiadał, że przyjdzie do wychowanka za pół godziny. A te pół godziny miną za dokładne pięć minut.

Ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, Viktor siedział zgarbiony na łóżku i czekał na trenera. Jedna ze spoczywających na kolorowym dywaniku stóp drgała nerwowo, a oparte na kolanach dłonie zaciskały się na materiale spodni. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu dwudziesto dwuletni łyżwiarz bał się spotkania z sędziwym opiekunem.

Bał się, bo nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Bał się, bo Yakov pobił wczoraj swój rekord w byciu wkurwionym (samo przypominanie sobie rzeczy, której Feltsman _omal_ nie zrobił, wywoływało dreszcze). Ale, przede wszystkim, bał się, bo rozumiał, że pod fasadą gniewu kryły się uczucia przybranego ojca.

Ciągnięcie za włosy… zimny prysznic… a także ta ostatnia, najbardziej przerażająca część wieczoru (Viktor wzdrygnął się na samą myśl)… wszystko to mogło uchodzić za okrucieństwo, ale w rzeczywistości było, ni mniej ni więcej, oznaką troski. Tylko prawdziwy rodzic mógłby wpaść w taki szał, widząc ukochane dziecko w tak żałosnym stanie.

Był taki czas, gdy biologiczny ojciec Viktora, Aleksander Nikiforov też robił podobne rzeczy. Po pamiętnej ucieczce z domu, tak nawrzeszczał na jedynaka, że mimo trzymania telefonu ponad metr od głowy, srebrnowłosy chłopak omal nie stracił słuchu. A teraz? Sasza w ogóle nie odzywał się od syna. Gdy ostatnim razem się widzieli, młody łyżwiarz widział w oczach ojca jedynie gorycz i rozczarowanie. Myśl, że mógłby zobaczyć to samo w oczach Yakova była… była…

Viktor przełknął ślinę. Kochał Yakova Feltsmana o wiele bardziej niż Aleksandra Nikiforova. Nie przesadziłby mówiąc, że surowy trener był w tej chwili jedyną osobą, której nie chciał zawieść. A po wczorajszych wydarzeniach nikt nie winiłby sędziwej legendy łyżwiarstwa, gdyby podziękowała utalentowanemu ulubieńcowi za współpracę. Feltsman nie zrobił tego, tylko dlatego że srebrnowłosy młodzieniec był dla niego kimś więcej niż wychowankiem. Świadomość tego sprawiała, że winowajca czuł się jeszcze gorzej.

Było dokładnie tak, jak powiedział Wlad. Jedną, szybką, lekkomyślną decyzją Viktor odrzucił wszystko, co było dla niego ważne. Czy tego żałował?

 _Honor tajemniczego azjatyckiego łyżwiarza w zamian za dwadzieścia cztery godziny utraty nieśmiertelności._ – pomyślał, usmiechając się ponuro – _Czy było warto?_

PUK! PUK!

Srebrna głowa poderwała się do góry. Nie czekając na „proszę", Yakov wszedł do pokoju.

\- Przyniosłem ci Paracetamol. – oświadczył, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Viktor zamrugał. Paracetamol?

 _Nie… do końca tego się spodziewałem?_

Wyciągnął rękę, ale trener w ostatniej chwili cofnął dłoń z lekiem.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że pozwoliłbym ci pojechać program dowolny po środkach przeciwbólowych? – Feltsman zapytał lodowatym tonem – Masz pojęcie, jakie to niebezpieczne? Tego typu preparaty rozluźniają mięśnie. Podanie zawodnikowi czegoś takiego, nawet wiele godzin przed występem, zwiększa ryzyko kontuzji o jakieś pięćdziesiąt procent. Nie zamierzam podejmować takiego ryzyka. Dlatego daję ci wybór. Albo bierzesz Paracetamol, a ja informuję ISU, że jesteś chory i wycofujemy się z Grand Prix… albo próbujesz poradzić sobie ze swoją skacowaną głową. Do wieczora jest jeszcze sporo czasu, więc tym, czego możesz się spodziewać, jest całkowite uzdrowienie, częściowe uzdrowienie… albo żadne uzdrowienie, czyli powtórka z treningu, czytaj upokorzenie i wstyd, tym razem przed publicznością i sędziami. Jesteś dorosły, więc wybieraj: Paracetamol albo program dowolny.

„Dorosły". Zabawne, że Yakov powiedział coś takiego akurat w momencie, gdy jego wychowanek czuł się jak nastolatek. Jak gówniarz po raz pierwszy w życiu dostający ochrzan od trenera.

Viktor wziął paczkę Paracetamolu. Feltman uniósł brwi. Kiedy jednak otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, srebrnowłosy młodzieniec podniósł się z łóżka, wrzucił lek do kosza, a potem wrócił na miejsce.

\- No dobrze. – mruknął Yakov.

Z zaciśniętymi oczami i zmarszczonym czołem, drapał się po łysinie.

\- No dobrze… - powtórzył, wzdychając.

Z łomoczącym dziko sercem Viktor czekał na ciąg dalszy. Ale ciąg dalszy nie następował.

Może należało zaproponować trenerowi krzesło? Pewnie jest tym wszystkim zestresowany - może chciałby usiąść? Nie, nie, to zły pomysł… Było tak, jak powinno być – Feltsman górował nad siedzącym wychowankiem. Tak jak sędzia górowałby nad przestępcą. Próba zmiany tego układu byłaby… nietaktowna.

Lepiej zaczekać, aż Yakov coś powie. A jednak łysiejący mężczyzna wciąż milczał. Może na coś czekał? Ach, no tak. Na przeprosiny. Ale czy to aby na pewno dobry ruch? Przeprosiny nie naprawią szkód. Może zostaną uznane za szczeniackie posunięcie i tylko rozsierdzą surowego opiekuna?

Viktor miał mętlik w głowie. Ostatecznie postanowił poruszyć kwestię, która od rana nie dawała mu spokoju.

\- Yakov, czy ty… - nerwowo przełknął ślinę i wbił wzrok w podłogę – Ty... nie zwolnisz Wlada i Ilii, prawda?

\- Nie, nie zwolnię. – padła chłodna odpowiedź – Nie jestem potworem, by zwalniać dwóch dobrze wykonujących swoją robotę facetów, tylko dlatego że próbowali podnieść cię na duchu, a gdy narozrabiałeś, kryli ci tyłek. Gdyby karą za nie upilnowanie cię było zwolnienie, musiałbym wyrzucić z roboty samego siebie. Kilkukrotnie.

Winowajca odetchnął z ulgą. Przynajmniej tyle dobrego.

\- Ilia powiedział mi, że kogoś pobiłeś. – zmęczonym tonem oznajmił Yakov.

Viktor drgnął, ale w dalszym ciągu nie podniósł wzroku.

 _A więc wchodzimy na właściwy temat…_ \- pomyślał, przełykając ślinę.

\- Powiedział ci, dlaczego? – zapytał niepewnie.

\- Oznajmiłem mu, że mam to gdzieś.

Zagubienie prysło jak bańka mydlana. Wbite w podłogę oczy Viktora rozszerzyły się, a spoczywające na kolanach dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści.

No dobrze, Yakov był zły, ale… nie chciał nawet znać szczegółów? Nie chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego ulubiony uczeń zachował się w taki a nie inny sposób? Nie zamierzał dać wychowankowi żadnego prawa do obrony?!

\- Jesteś okrutny, Vitya.

Viktor gwałtownie szarpnął głową w górę. To, co zobaczył sprawiło, że na moment przestał oddychać.

Yakov miał ten sam wyraz twarzy, gdy wczoraj rozmawiali o wypadku na nartach.

\- Czy zawiodłem cię jako trener?

Zadając to pytanie wyglądał jak starzec. Zmęczone czarne oczy, opuszczone ramiona, zmarszczki… postura pokonanego weterana wojennego.

\- Słucham? – Viktor wyszeptał, nie poznając własnego głosu.

\- Pytam, czy zawiodłem cię, jako trener.

 _Nie!_ – srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz krzyknął w myślach – _Yakov, o Boże, nie… nigdy w życiu! Błagam, nawet tak nie mów!_

Chciał powiedzieć to samo na głos, ale Feltsman wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Rozumiem, że wczoraj chciałeś porozmawiać o czymś ważnym… że chciałeś porozmawiać o swojej karierze, a ja nie miałem dla ciebie czasu.

 _Nie, NIE! To wcale nie tak!_

\- Mimo to… - tu oczy Yakova zwęziły się - Posunąłeś się za daleko. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłeś gotów doprowadzić się do takiego stanu, tylko dlatego że _raz_ nie miałem cierpliwości, by cię wysłuchać. Nie masz żadnej litości dla starego człowieka, Vitya. Oczywiście, że nie mogłeś poczekać, aż wrócimy do Petersburga. _Musiałeś_ jak zwykle postawić na swoim. Co to miało, _do kurwy nędzy_ , być? Jakaś chora demonstracja?! „Nie rozumie pan moich uczuć, panie trenerze, więc pokażę panu, o co mi chodzi, nawalając się w dzień przed programem dowolnym"? Jak widać…

\- NIE!

Dłonie łyżwiarza drżały na kolanach, a sam Viktor dyszał po głośnym okrzyku.

Nie mógł do tego dopuścić! Nie mógł pozwolic, by trener zinterpretował jego zachowanie _w taki sposób!_ Bo przecież… nie o to w tym wszystkim chodziło! Nawalenie się i bójka _nie miały_ być pokazem niesubordynacji.

Rozżalony i osamotniony łyżwiarz może i był zły na opiekuna - przez króciuteńki moment, gdy Ilia oglądał jego nogę. Ale to była krótka chwila słabości i nic więcej! Tamte głupie myśli pod adresem Yakova, które wypowiedział pod wpływem frustracji, nie miały _nic wspólnego_ z tym, co wydarzyło się w knajpie!

Trzęsąc się, jak po wyjściu z lodowatej wody, Viktor próbował wyjaśnić:

\- Ja wcale nie chciałem…

\- Nie przerywaj mi, gdy do ciebie mówię, gówniarzu!

Feltsman był czerwony z wściekłości. Zaczął w tej chwili nieco bardziej przypominać normalnego siebie.

To wypełniło serce srebrnowłosego mężczyzny ulgą. Jeśli miał wybierać między trenerem obwiniającym się za całe zajście, a trenerem rozwścieczonym i drącym mordę… to sto razy bardziej wolał krzyki.

O dziwo jednak, Yakov uspokoił się dosyć szybko.

\- Wygląda na to, że twoje problemy jednak nie mogę poczekać do Petersburga, więc zajmiemy się nimi teraz. – mruknął, wycierając sobie czoło chusteczką - Skoro przy pierwszym lepszym kryzysie sięgasz po wódkę i obijanie obcym ludziom twarzy, to wygląda na to, że gdzieś pomiędzy zyskiwaniem sławy łyżwiarskiego geniusza i zdobywaniem kolejnych tytułów, zgubiłeś swój system wartości.

Rzeczywiście, można było patrzeć na to w ten sposób… nie znając okoliczności.

Długowłosy młodzieniec wciąż nie rozumiał, dlaczego nie dano mu prawa do obrony. Owszem, zrobił wczoraj coś okropnego, ale, do diabła, miał powody! Gdyby tylko Yakov dał mu wyjaśnić… gdyby go wysłuchał… gdyby poznał szczegóły, może spojrzałby na sprawę inaczej?

Niestety. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Feltsman miał inny plan.

\- A teraz słuchaj uważnie, bo tę rozmowę odbędziemy tylko raz. Tylko _raz_ , Vitya. Jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek będę musiał tłumaczyć ci to, co zaraz powiem, to będzie oznaczało koniec naszej współpracy. Rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię?

Viktor zwiesił głowę. Ale nie z obawy, że straci trenera. O to akurat się nie martwił. Wiedział, że jego przybrany ojciec nie mówił poważnie. Znając Yakova… skoro pojawił się na porannym treningu, to pewnie już w jakimś stopniu wybaczył wychowankowi. Gdyby tak nie było, nie wbiegałby na lód, nie robił porządku z niesfornymi srebrnymi kosmykami… i nie robił takiej zatroskanej miny, gdy myślał, że jego podopieczny nie widzi.

Gadanie o kończeniu współpracy to rodzaj „efektów specjalnych", mający na celu pokazanie, że nadchodzący wykład był poważny. Viktor martwił się czymś innym.

 _Dlaczego nie chcesz posłuchać, co mam do powiedzenia?_ – zastanawiał się z rozpaczą – _Przecież znasz mnie. WIESZ, że nie zalałbym się przed programem dowolnym tylko po to, by zrobić Ci na złość. NIGDY wcześniej nie zrobiłem czegoś takiego. Może i jestem kretynem i lekkoduchem i durniem, który zachowuje się jak pięciolatek, ale, do ciężkiej cholery, ja traktuję ten sport POWAŻNIE! A ty to, kurwa, WIESZ! Nie zachowuj się, jakbyś mnie nie znał! Nie masz prawa osądzać mnie, skoro nawet nie pozwoliłeś mi się wytłumaczyć! Jak możesz traktować mnie jak…_

\- Zastanawiałeś się wczoraj, co to oznacza. – Yakov przerwał wewnętrzny monolog wychowanka.

 _Hę?_

Viktor zamrugał. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że trener trzymał złoty medal Mistrzostw Europy. Ten sam medal, który zafundował właścicielowi tyle nerwów. To z powodu tego głupiego krążka, młody czempion był wczoraj taki rozżalony.

A przynajmniej do czasu, aż Jack Wronkov zaczął się chwalić swoim mało chwalebnym dokonaniem. Odkąd usłyszał o wyczynie amerykańskiego złamasa, Viktor zapomniał, że w ogóle miał jakiś kryzys.

A teraz Yakov… tak nagle… ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki… postanowił wrócić do tematu? Chce dokończyć to, co zaczęli wczoraj? Czy on aby na pewno wie, co robi?

 _Z całą pewnością wie._ – uświadomił sobie wychowanek Feltsmana – _On ZAWSZE wie, co robi. To nie tak, że zapomniał, o czym rozmawiamy. Jeśli postanowił poruszyć ten temat, to z pewnością ma ważny powód._

Viktor z uwagą spojrzał na trenera. Yakov wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Powiem ci, co oznacza ten medal, Vitya. On oznacza każdego łyżwiarza, który bierze udział w tych zawodach. Każdego! Młodszego albo starszego od ciebie. Prawdopodobnie teraz, gdy prowadzimy tę rozmowę, jakiś łyżwiarz, w innej części globu, wylewa z siebie siódme poty, marząc o czymś, czego tobie nawet nie chciało się wyjąć z torby.

 **Detroit**

Ciało Japończyka uderzyło w lód. Yuuri wzdrygnął się. Wiedział, że to jego wina – od czasu Skate America nie ćwiczył poczórnego toe loopa. Za bardzo się bał. A karą za strach było wyjście z wprawy.

Do diabła! Musiał wziąć się w garść! Jak miał cokolwiek osiągnąć, nie mając w swoim repretuale nawet jednego poczwórnego skoku? Tak ciężko pracował, by się go nauczyć… można powiedzieć, że w tym celu przyjechał do Stanów. W końcu pierwszy raz wykonał w powietrzu cztery obroty właśnie dzięki wskazówkom Celestino.

Studia w innym kraju. Ciężka praca przez całe lato. Wyrzeczenie się ulubionych kalorycznych przysmaków. Yuuri sądził, że to wszystko da mu medal. Medal i awans do finału Grand Prix. A tymczasem… wszystko poszło na marne.

 **Moskwa**

\- Sam doskonale wiesz, co się wiąże z tym sportem. Wiesz, ile krwi i potu trzeba wylać, by cokolwiek osiągnąć. Nawet ktoś tak genialny jak ty musiał obić sobie tyłek na lodzie określoną ilość razy, by w ogóle znaleźć się w tym miejscu. Wczoraj pokazałeś, że nie masz do tego szacunku.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie!

Viktor postanowił, że ma dość. Nie pozwoli, by oceniano go w ten sposób!

\- Miałem ważny powód, by to zrobić! – oświadczył, zaciskając zęby.

\- Powód nie ma znaczenia. – Yakov odparł znudzonym tonem - Nic nie usprawiedliwia tego, co zrobiłeś.

 _Nic?_ – srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz powtórzył w myślach – _NIC?!_

Wróciły do niego słowa amerykańskiego kutafona.

 _Największą słabością tego wypierdka był taki jeden rosyjski łyżwiarz, Viktor Nikiforov._

 _Założę się o wszystko, że ten gamoń uwielbia Nikiforova bardziej, niż cały ten cholerny kraj razem wzięty._

 _Przed programem dowolnym powiedziałem temu cieniasowi, że Nikiforov miał wypadek przy poczwórnym flipie i że upadając rozbił sobie tę śliczną srebrnowłosą główkę._

 _Taka… eutanazja „i tak skazanej na porażkę kariery"._

W końcu Viktor nie wytrzymał. Zerwał się na równe nogi.

\- MIAŁEM POWÓD! – wydarł się trenerowi w twarz - Broniłem dumy innego łyżwiarza!

Feltsman był zupełnie niewzruszony jego wybuchem.

\- Innego łyżwiarza, Vitya? – zakpił, przekrzywiając głowę – No to posłuchaj teraz kogoś, kto zajmuje się tym sportem od ponad pół wieku. Inni łyżwiarze _mają gdzieś_ to, co robisz poza lodowiskiem. Tym, co jest dla nich ważne jest to, jak jedziesz swoje programy, by mogli uczciwie z tobą wygrać albo przegrać. Część dzieciaków, która przyjechała na te zawody, nauczyła się poczwórnego toe loopa tylko po to, by z tobą rywalizować. Sądzisz, że podziękują ci za dzisiejszy występ?

Niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. I wtedy do Viktora _dotarło_.

 _Ilia powiedział mi, że kogoś pobiłeś. Oznajmiłem mu, że mam to gdzieś._

A więc to nie tak, że Yakov _nie chciał_ go wysłuchać! Tak naprawdę Yakov… Yakov od początku…!

\- Tak, wiem, co się stało. – Feltsman potwierdził przypuszczenia wychowanka, przewracając oczami – Wiem, skąd wziął się twój konflikt z amerykańskim byczkiem. Powiedziałem Shevchence, że mam gdzieś twoje powody, ale on _i tak_ mi je podał. Ilia może i uważa cię za upierdliwego gówniarza, ale mimo wszystko cię lubi. On i Wlad przekonywali mnie, że każdy po usłyszeniu podobnej historii dostałby szału. W dodatku ty jesteś młody, porywczy, i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Wlad i Ilia uważają, że obrona innego łyżwiarza usprawiedliwia twój wybryk. Ale ja się z nimi nie zgadzam. Wiesz, dlaczego, Vitya? Bo Wlad i Ilia NIE są łyżwiarzami figurowymi i NIE rozumieją, co to oznacza. Sądziłem, że TY to rozumiesz, ale się myliłem. Jestem na ciebie zły, Vitya, ale przede wszystkim, jest mi _przykro._ Jest mi _przykro_ , bo nie rozumiesz, że swoim wczorajszym wyczynem obraziłeś trzy osoby. Mnie, siebie ORAZ chłopaka, którego rzekomo broniłeś. Jego PRZEDE WSZYSTKIM, Vitya! Nie wiem, co to za dzieciak, ani dlaczego tak bardzo cię lubi, ale nie mam wątpliwości, że wczoraj zrobiłeś mu jeszcze większą krzywdę, niż facet, któremu obiłeś gębę.

Ostatnim stwierdzeniem Yakov zwalił srebrnowłosego ucznia z nóg. Dosłownie.

Nogi Viktora zmiękły, a on sam osunął się na podłogę. Oparł plecy o ramę łóżka i złapał się za głowę.

 _Ja… zrobiłem mu krzywdę? Ale JAK?_

Trener nie omieszkał mu tego wyjaśnić.

\- „Viktor Nikiforov, to zaszczyt cię poznać. Trochę rozczarował mnie twój program dowolny, no ale cóż… przynajmiej wypiłeś trochę wódki na _moją cześć._ Aha, i dziękuję, że w moim imieniu obiłeś parę gęb _"._ A ty, Vitya? Powiedziałbyś tak do swojego idola?

Yakov pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, Vitya.

Medal został rzucony na kolana Viktora. Właściciel podniósł go w taki sposób, jakby unosił coś kruchego i delikatnego. Jakby nie trzymał złotego krążka, ale coś więcej. Ponieważ – o Boże - chyba zaczynał rozumieć, co trener próbował mu powiedzieć.

\- Tylko tym możesz bronić dumy innego łyżwiarza. – usłyszał głos Yakova - Tylko tym możesz okazać mu szacunek. Tym i niczym więcej, rozumiesz mnie? Powinieneś _ucałować_ ten medal, zamiast zapominać o nim i pozwalać, by gnił w torbie. Bo właśnie tak zrobiłby ktoś, kto ciężko zapracował na swój sukces: pocałowałby złoty medal. Jeśli nie zamierzasz dawać z siebie wszystkiego i cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa, to najlepiej w ogóle nie bierz udziału w zawodach. Zastanów się nad tym, co powiedziałem i daj mi odpowiedź swoim programem dowolnym.

Mistrz Europy patrzył na swoje trofeum z takim wyrazem, jakby widział je po raz pierwszy. A potem zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie to wszystko, co powiedział Feltsman – łyżwiarzy z innych krajów. Amerykanów, latynosów, azjatów… widział ich wyraźnie, upadających na lód, a potem powstających i podejmujących walkę od nowa. Pochodzili z różnych stron świata, ale pot, który zostawiali na lodzie nie znał płci, wieku ani narodowości. Był ceną za walkę o medal.

I nagle ono miało sens – _to uczucie_ , gdy Viktor rzucił wczoraj złoty krążek na torbę. Czuł się wtedy tak, jakby zranił żywą istotę. Ale dopiero teraz zrozumiał, kogo zranił. Sposób, w jaki obchodził się ze złotym medalem Mistrzostw Europy czynił każdy upadek tajemniczego azjatyckiego fana zupełnie bezsensownym. Była to największa obelga, jaką jeden łyżwiarz mógł uczynić drugiemu.

 _Jak mogłem tego nie widzieć?_ – Viktor myślał z przerażeniem – _Wcale nie chciałem go obrazić. Ja… ja po prostu…_

Zastanawiał się, jak ująć to w słowa.

… _nie myślałem o tamtym chłopaku jak o innym łyżwiarzu. Tak naprawdę wpadłem w szał, ponieważ poczułem… poczułem…_

Jego rozmyślania przerwał dźwięk kroków. Gdy srebrnowłosy mężczyzna podniósł głowę, łysiejący trener kładł już dłoń na klamce.

\- A, i jeszcze jedno. – Yakov rzucił przez ramię - Zabraniam ci dzisiaj skakać poczwórnych.

Viktor posłał opiekunowi zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

\- Ale… powiedziałeś, że mam ci dać odpowiedź moim programem.

\- Na rozgrzewce pitoliłeś nawet potrójne. W twoim obecnym stanie, obicie sobie tyłka _najwyżej_ dwa razy zinterpretowałbym jako „dawanie z siebie wszystkiego". Ale jeśli liczysz na finał Grand Prix, to musisz ograniczyć ilość błędów. Nie ma innego wyjścia: poczwórne muszą pójść w odstawkę.

Smukłe dłonie mocniej zacisnęły się na medalu.

\- Ale… ja… ja nie mogę NIE jechać poczwórnych!

\- Bo co? - Feltsman uniósł brew - Bo jesteś Viktorem Nikiforovem?

Viktor zacisnął zęby.

 _Tak. Właśnie tak._

\- Lód traktuje wszystkich tak samo, Vitya. – Yakov oświadczył tonem starego filozofa - I nie przebacza skacowanym mistrzom. Dziękuj Bogu za przewagę z programu krótkiego i trzymaj się z dala od poczwórnych. Jeśli los będzie dla nas łaskawy, wylądujesz na czwartym miejscu i zyskasz okazję, by odkuć się we Francji. Zostawię cię teraz, żebyś mógł wszystko sobie przemyśleć. Wykorzystaj te godziny, które ci pozostały, na co chcesz. Choć na twoim miejscu nie szedłbym spać… Spróbuj coś zrobić z tym bólem głowy i zastanów się, jak chcesz pojechać swój program. Gdy przyjdzie czas, przyślę po ciebie Wlada...

\- CZEKAJ!

Sędziwy trener był już jedną nogą na korytarzu. Posłał wychowankowi pytające spojrzenie.

\- Chcę cię o coś spytać. – Viktor powiedział, patrząc opiekunowi w oczy – _Nie,_ nie chodzi o sposoby na wyleczenie kaca. – dodał, widząc, że Feltsman otwiera usta, by zaprotestować.

Z ust starszego mężczyzny wyszło głębokie westchnienie. Yakov pokręcił głową.

\- No dobra… więc o co chodzi?

Srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Gdyby chodziło o Lilkę… postąpiłbyś tak, jak ja?

Były mąż słynnej baleriny poczerwieniał.

\- L… Lilka nie ma z tym NIC wspólnego! – ryknął, gniewnie celując w wychowanka palcem wskazującym – Ja… to... co to w ogóle za pytanie?! Mówisz o dwóch różnych sytuacjach! Vitya… _na litość boską…_ przecież ty nawet kolesia _nie znasz!_

Yakov wyszedł z pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

 **Detroit**

Yuuri wszedł do pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Phichit natychmiast zerwał się z łóżka i podbiegł do przyjaciela.

\- No, nareszcie jesteś! Zacząłem się już niepokoić. Uch… wyglądasz okropnie! Ćwiczyłeś skoki, prawda? Jesteś cały poobijany!

Z troską pomógł Japończykowi zdjąć przemoczoną bluzę. Katsuki nawet nie zaprotestował.

\- Leżałem na lodzie chyba z milion razy. – wymamrotał.

Taj pokręcił głową.

\- Wariat… co nie, Budda? – zwrócił się do siedzącego na biurku chomika – Jeszcze raz odwali taki numer i wrzucimy zdjęcia jego siniaków na Instagram. Zgadzasz się ze mną, malutki?

Tupocząc małymi nóżkami, gryzoń podbiegł do leżącego nieopodal smartfona właściciela i ząbkami zaczął skubać obudowę. Phichit cmoknął z aprobatą.

\- Mądry chłopczyk! Widzisz, Yuuri? Jak będziesz się katował, twoje rany wojenne wylądują w mediach społecznościowych!

\- Jak dla mnie mogą nawet zawisnąć w lokalnej galerii. – totalnie wykończony Yuuri padł na łóżko – Możesz je wyświetlić na gigantycznym bilboardzie. Jest mi wszystko jedno.

\- Umm… okej? Jak dla mnie bomba, ale wiesz… gdy obudzisz się jutro rano, pewnie zmienisz zdanie na ten temat?

\- Pewnie tak.

\- Ech, Yuuri…

\- Zostawiłem na lodowisku okulary.

\- Zostawi… co?! Kurde, serio?

\- Mhm.

Japończyk leżał na boku, z twarzą wtuloną w pluszowego pudla. Wzdychając, Taj opadł na stojący przy biurku fotel na kółkach. Z piętami opartymi o podłogę, obracał się raz w prawo, raz w lewo.

\- Pamiętasz, gdzie je zostawiłeś?

\- W szatni. Na ławce.

\- Nigdzie już dzisiaj nie idź, dobra? Przejadę się po nie rano.

\- Dzięki. Naprawdę… bardzo ci dziękuję.

\- Drobiazg. Przecież nie możesz oglądać Viktora bez okularów.

\- Kretyn ze mnie…

\- Och, Yuuri, nie mów tak! To nic wielkiego, że zapomniałeś o okularach. Każdemu mogło się zdarzyć.

\- Ja nie mówię o okularach.

Młodszy z łyżwiarzy zamrugał.

 _Trochę potrwa zanim się pozbiera... co nie, Budda?_ – pomyślał, patrząc na chomika – _Szkoda, że nie jesteś tak mądry, jak prawdziwy święty mnich. Może mógłbyś mi doradzić, jak mu pomóc…_

\- Ej, Phichit?

Taj posłał przyjacielowi pytające spojrzenie. Ramiona ściskające pudla, objęły pluszaka dwa razy mocniej.

\- To nie jest normalne, prawda? – Yuuri wyszeptał, z twarzą ukrytą w futrze maskotki – Odczuwanie tego wszystkiego… z powodu osoby, której nawet nie znasz.

 **Moska**

\- To nie jest _ani trochę_ normalne! – Viktor mruknął, padając na łóżko.

Leżał na plecach, cały czas przyciskając do piersi złoty medal. Rozrzucone na czerwonym kocu włosy przypominały srebrny wachlarz. Niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w staromodny, zainstalowany wokół lampy wiatrak.

Jeden obrót… drugi obrót… trzeci obrót…

 _To MUSIAŁEŚ być ty, ponieważ ten pajac JEST W TOBIE PO USZY ZAKOCHANY!_

Czwarty obrót… piąty obrót… szósty obrót…

 _Z jednej strony miło jest być podziwianym, ale… póki człowiek nie straci reputacji, nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jakim była mu ona ciężarem i czym jest prawdziwa wolność._

Siódmy obrót… ósmy obrót… dziewiąty obrót…

 _Powiedział, że chciałby dowiedzieć się, jaki jesteś, kiedy nikogo nie udajesz. Kiedy jesteś sobą._

Nikt nie chciał, by Viktor był po prostu sobą. Wszyscy mieli wobec niego jakieś oczekiwania. Wszyscy albo czegoś od niego chcieli… albo nie dbali o jego prawdziwe uczucia.

Jedni pragnęli seksu z bohaterem Rosji – nie ważne gdzie, kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach. Nie zrobiłoby im różnicy, gdyby przez cały stosunek gadał o pogodzie. Bo tak naprawdę nie chcieli kochać się z _nim_ , tylko ze sławą, którą sobą reprezentował.

Drudzy nie znali nawet jego imienia, ale wskakiwali mu do łóżka, bo ich sobie upatrzył. Wystarczyło spleść swoją dłoń z dłonią potencjalnego celu… delikatnie unieść palcami podbródek wybranka… i spojrzeć mu głęboko w oczy. Postępując w ten sposób, Viktor mógł mieć, kogo chciał. A jednak, jak pochlebiające i wygodne by to nie było… zrobiło się też na swój sposób nudne. Dla kogoś uwielbiającego niespodzianki, obcowanie z tego typu ludźmi było jak oglądanie w kółko tego samego filmu. Nic dziwnego, że w pewnym momencie seks Viktorowi _zbrzydł._ Tak, proszę państwa – to było możliwe. Znudzenie się seksem i odstawienie jednorazowych nocnych przygód na rzecz własnej ręki naprawdę _się zdarzało!_

No ale… nie samym seksem żyje człowiek. To nie tak, że Viktor nigdy nie próbował się zakochać. Albo, że nigdy nie był w związku. Chociaż… w sumie nie był pewien, czy coś trwającego maksymalnie dwa miesiące naprawdę można było nazwać „związkiem". Nawet Georgi (na litość boską, Georgi!) utrzymał przy sobie oblubienicę na pełne pół roku. I to już dwa razy! Tymczasem jego kolega (trzykrotnie przystojniejszy i dziesięć razy bardziej sławny) nigdy nie przekroczył magicznej granicy dwóch miesięcy. A próby dokonania tego czynu mógłby policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. I wciąż zostałby mu jeden palec!

Cztery osoby. Jedna kobieta i trzej faceci. Cztery osoby na dwadzieścia dwa lata życia. No ale dobra… byli tacy, którzy mieli gorzej. Viktor nie powinien narzekać. Tym, co go naprawdę bolało, nie był kiepski wynik miłosnej matematyki. To nie liczba cztery na dwadzieścia dwa najbardziej go dobijała.

„Nie powiedziałam ci, że mam męża, bo od miesięcy jesteśmy w separacji. Nie sądziłam, że Wadim i ja naprawdę do siebie wrócimy. A poza tym… no naprawdę, Vitya, myślałam, że to rozumiesz. Jestem od ciebie dwadzieścia lat starsza. Chyba nie oczekiwałeś niczego poważnego?"

Przyjaciółka _jego własnej ciotki_ , wykorzystująca go do odreagowania kłótni z mężem – _to_ go dobijało! Stracił z tą jędzą dziewictwo, a gdy „zerwali", już _nigdy więcej_ nie uprawiał seksu z kobietą. Po tym incydencie przestał być bi i stał się stuprocentowym gejem.

„Łyżwiarstwo jest dla ciebie ważniejsze ode mnie. Nic tylko trenujesz i trenujesz!"

Facet, który związał się z nim, _znając_ jego priorytety, a mimo to wykłócający się o każdą poświęconą ukochanemu sportu godzinę – _to_ go dobijało!

„Bądź bardziej poważny. Zachowuj się odpowiedzialnie. Nie przyprowadzaj swojego psa do mnie do domu. To głupie, że śpisz z tym pudlem. Ciągle chcesz się przytulać i ekscytujesz się z byle powodu. Wiesz, jakie to dziecinne?"

Koleś, który próbował zmienić go w kogoś, kim nie był – _to_ go dobijało!

„Jeździsz na te swoje zawody, by się puszczać. Nie podoba mi się, że kręci się wokół ciebie tylu przystojnych facetów. Masz natychmiast zerwać kontakt z tymi tak zwanymi kolegami z lodowiska!"

Patologiczny zazdrośnik, ignorujący zapewnienia o zasadzie nie sypiania z innymi łyżwiarzami – _to_ go dobijało!

Oni wszyscy go dobijali! Miał dość tych wszystkich ludzi! Miał dosyć związków! Mógł żyć z własną ręką… a co mu szkodzi? Własna ręka przynajmniej go nie skrzywdzi. Przynajmniej nie będzie musiał martwić się tym, co się stanie, gdy wybranek pozna jego prawdziwe oblicze. Gdy odkryje, kim _tak naprawdę_ jest Viktor Nikiforov. Prawdziwy Viktor, a nie szczerzący się z okładek magazynów aktor. Ten człowiek był kłamcą. Facet miał dosyć udawania i chciał odpocząć. Związki, związki… na co komu związki? Makkachin, własna ręka i wkurzanie Yakova – to sto razy lepsze niż jakiś głupi związek!

Ale skoro tak… to dlaczego Viktor wciąż o nim myślał? Dlaczego myślał o tajemniczym łyżwiarzu? Nie znał gościa. _Niczego_ o nim nie wiedział. Mógł jedynie gdybać:

 _Mówi po angielsku lepiej ode mnie, więc to pewnie Amerykanin azjatyckiego pochodzenia. Utalentowany młody chłopak. Utalentowany… słodki… atrakcyjny... i szaleńczo we mnie zakochany. Lodowy Książę – tak go nazwały kuzyneczki Jacka. Mój własny książę z bajki…_

Viktor przekręcił się na bok i podniósł medal na wysokość twarzy.

\- Okropnie namieszałeś mi w głowie. – wyznał szeptem.

Patrzył na złoty krążek, ale wyobrażał sobie, że zwraca się do oblubieńca o nieznanym imieniu.

\- Wczoraj dałem jednemu gościowi po mordzie. I nawaliłem się. Z twojego powodu.

Mówienie tego wszystkiego na głos z całą pewnością było idiotyczne. Viktor nie wiedział, po co właściwie to robi. Ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł przestać.

\- Wybacz. – wzdychając, przycisnął sobie medal do czoła – Nie mam prawa obwiniać cię za to, co się stało. To była moja decyzja. Nawaliłem się i obiłem twojemu znajomemu gębę, bo uważam, że jesteś _słodki_. No cóż… nie wiem nawet, jak wyglądasz, ani jak się nazywasz… ale sądzę, że jesteś słodki. To słodkie, że chciałbyś wiedzieć, jaki naprawdę jestem. Chociaż… pewnie gdybyś to wiedział, byłbyś mną rozczarowany. Podobnie jak wszyscy...

Może winę ponosił kac? A może nostalgia wywołana wspomnieniem niefortunnych związków z przeszłości? W każdym bądź razie, wyobraźnia Viktora postanowiła wyprodukować obraz tajemniczego łyżwiarza. A ponieważ wyobraźnia to taka dziwna i zdradliwa rzecz, pierwszym facetem, który przyszedł Mistrzowi Europy na myśl, był nie kto inny, jak jego niespełniona miłość, a zarazem bohater najskrytszych fantazji seksualnych, czyli mąż Evgenii, Misza. Z deczka przysadzisty okularnik. Rzecz jasna przerobiony na azjatę i nieco odchudzony – w końcu chodziło o faceta, który _zawodowo_ jeździł na łyżwach!

Wizja bezimiennego Oblubieńca od razu spodobała się Viktorowi. A gdy jeszcze wyobraził sobie, jak by to było, gdyby Oblubieniec patrzył na niego, tak jak Misza patrzył na Evgenię… gdyby spojrzał na niego takimi wielkimi błyszczącymi oczami…

Czy mu się tylko wydawało, czy medal stał się zimniejszy? A może to czoło zrobiło się dziwnie ciepłe?

 _Wcale nie byłbym tobą rozczarowany._ – głos Lodowego Księcia brzmiał wyjątkowo łagodnie i czule – _Zapomniałeś, co powiedziałem Jackowi? Lubię to, że jesteś inny. Podoba mi się, że mnie zaskakujesz. Uważam, że jesteś odważny._

Viktor odsunął medal od twarzy i uśmiechnął się ponuro.

\- Głupol z ciebie, wiesz? – szepnął, mrużąc oczy – Aż tak ci na mnie zależy, że schrzaniłeś swój program dowolny. To było strasznie głupie. Głupie i słodkie. _Cholernie_ słodkie.

Spranie Jackowi tyłka dało mu satysfakcję… ale było coś, czego pragnął bardziej. Ach, gdyby tylko mógł pocieszyć skrzywdzonego azjatyckiego chłopaka! Gdyby… gdyby mógł jakimś cudem teleportować się do Ameryki! Najlepiej tuż po tym nieszczęsnym programie dowolnym.

Viktor widział to. Widział to _tak wyraźnie_ , jakby działo się naprawdę.

Oblubieniec stał sam w ciemnym korytarzu. Przez uchylone drzwi wpadała smuga światła. Drzwi prowadziły na lodowisko. Zza ściany dobiegały entuzjastyczne krzyki tłumu - doping dla kolejnego solisty. Ale azjatycki chłopak nie był ani trochę podekscytowany. To, co działo się na lodowisku, już nie miało dla niego znaczenia. Płakał. Siedział skulony na ławce i płakał. Aż nagle padł na niego czyjś cień. Młody łyżwiarz niepewnie odsunął zasłaniające twarz dłonie… i gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, bo oto stał przed nim Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov! Cały i zdrowy. Zapłakane oczy patrzyły na Viktora z ulgą i miłością.

Viktor zrobił krok w stronę Oblubieńca. Gdy to zrobił, niemal poczuł pod stopą twardość podłogi… i z całą pewnością poczuł twardość między nogami. Powoli przekręcił się na plecy.

Azjatycki łyżwiarz podniósł się z ławki. Dłoń Oblubieńca nieśmiało zbliżyła się do policzka idola. A dłoń leżącego na łóżku Viktora z taką samą nieśmiałością powędrowała w stronę krawędzi dżinsów.

Zapłakane oczy były pełne nadziei. Drżące palce musnęły policzek rosyjskiego łyżwiarza, odgarniając kilka srebrnych kosmyków. A te prawdziwe palce, nie te w wyobraźni, wpełzły pod spodnie i musnęły srebrne włosy porastające trzon penisa.

Viktor – zarówno ten w Moskwie, jak i ten w Stanach – obaj zamknęli oczy.

Wreszcie dłoń Oblubieńca pogłaskała twarz ukochanego. To było takie niewinne… a zarazem takie _cudowne._ Czuć na policzku ciepło czyjejś skóry. A tymczasem błądząca w bokserkach dłoń otuliła swoim ciepłem spragnionego dotyku członka.

Viktor westchnął cicho. Czuł, że nie odróżnia już iluzji od rzeczywistości.

 _Nic ci nie jest._ – szepnął Oblubieniec – _O Boże… nic ci nie jest. Tak się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest._

Młodziutki azjata zebrał się na odwagę i przytulił ukochanego idola. Dłoń Rosjanina zareagowała na tę wizję, zaciskając się wokół przyrodzenia i pieszcząc wrażliwą skórę czubkiem kciuka. Viktor odruchowo uniósł biodra do góry i odchylił głowę do tyłu.

\- Wszystko dobrze… kochany. - wydusił, ledwo mogąc oddychać – Już… wszystko… dobrze. Nic mi… ach… nie jest.

Chłopak jeszcze mocniej się w niego wtulił.

 _Nie zostawiaj mnie._ – błagał cichutko – _Nie zostawiaj._

\- Nigdy!

Myśl o porzuceniu tej słodkiej, przerażonej, czarnowłosej istoty sprawiła, że Viktor zmarszczył czoło i agresywnym ruchem nadgarstka zaczął znęcać się nad twardym członkiem. Grzbiet dłoni ocierał się o szorstki materiał. Nie było czasu na rozpięcie rozporka czy odpięcie guzika. Palce, które wcześniej siłą przecisnęły się przez gumkę spodni oraz majtek, nie zwracały uwagi na trudności. Co z tego, że obłapianie pulsującego z bólu penisa było trudniejsze niż zwykle? To nie miało znaczenia. _Nic_ nie miało znaczenia!

Nic poza ślicznym azjatą i jego słodką twarzyczką na torsie Viktora. O Boże… usta tego chłopaka pewnie też były nieziemskie!

Rosjanin chciał je zobaczyć, więc delikatnie chwycił brodę wybranka i zadarł ją do góry. Patrzące zza okularów czekoladowe oczy nadal były nieco wystraszone, ale takie… takie słodkie! A usta? Jezu… usta!

Viktor oddałby w tej chwili wszystko, by poczuć te pulchniutkie wargi na swoim członku. Niestety musiał się zadowolić własnym kciukiem, rysującym na główce niewielkie kółka.

\- Chryste. – jęknął, zagryzając dolną wargę.

Nie to samo, co usta pięknego azjaty, ale i tak kurewsko przyjemne!

 _Pocałuj mnie._ – poprosił Oblubieniec.

 _Z przyjemnością._ – Viktor był zbyt zajęty pojękiwaniem, by wypowiadać swoje myśli na głos.

Wargi bezimiennego chłopaka rozchyliły się. Tak jak rozchyliły się leżące na łóżku nogi Rosjanina.

Viktor nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek w życiu wyglądał tak bezwstydnie. Rozwalony na pogniecionym czerwonym kocu, z udami rozwartymi tak szeroko, jakby błagały, by ktoś między nimi uklęnął i piętami wbijającymi się w boki łóżka. Przechylił głowę, wtulając policzek w poduszkę. Chwycił poszewkę zębami, bo nie mógł znieść tego całego napięcia. Jedna z dłoni sięgnęła do tyłu, by zacisnąć palce na drewnianym zagłówku. Druga dłoń w dalszym ciągu tarmosiła twardość między nogami, pomagając sobie energicznymi ruchami bioder i wyginaniem kręgosłupa. Tak, wyglądał bezwstydnie, ale miał to gdzieś, bo, cholera, czuł się zajebiście, niemal tak zajebiście, jak w tej nieszczęsnej wizji, gdzie nawet nie rżnął ślicznego azjaty, tylko go przytulał, ale, kurwa, to przytulanie było zajebiste, i szło prosto do spragnionego miłości fiuta, dostarczając większej ilości zajebistych wrażeń niż seks z kimkolwiek, kiedykolwiek w całym, kurwa, życiu Viktora!

Leżał tutaj sam jeden, a nieszczęsne wyrko trzeszczało, jakby ostro kogoś na nim rżnął. Fakt, że tego nie robił, był śmieszny. Fakt, że nie robił tego _nawet w wyobraźni_ był _jeszcze śmieszniejszy._ Cholera, bawił się swoim gnatem w ubraniu. Kurwa, nawet w pierdolonej wizji miał ubranie, a jego azjatycki kochanek tak samo! Popierdolone to było na maksa, ale z tego samego powodu kurewsko podniecające! Tak podniecające, że kiedy Viktor wreszcie dojdzie, to chyba, kurwa, padnie trupem! Sperma zaleje cały ten pierdolony pokój, a Viktor umrze, bo nie będzie mógł oddychać! W imię ojca i syna, tak się stanie!

Rosjanin zbliżył swoje wargi do ust Oblubieńca. Nieszczęsny chłopak wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zejść. Wyobrażając sobie jego zamglone, jakby zamroczone alkoholem oczy, Viktor omal nie urwał sobie fiuta.

Spełnienie było blisko.

 _Kocham cię._ – szepnął bezimienny azjata.

Do pocałunku nie doszło. Te dwa krótkie słowa wystarczyły, by Viktor przeżył orgazm życia. Tajemniczy kochanek i jego różowe usta niespodziewanie zniknęli. Jakby w wymyślonym korytarzu ktoś zgasił światło. Sekundę przed wytryskiem, Rosjanin widział każdy szczegół twarzy pięknego nieznajomego, od koloru okularów po ilość pieprzyków na nosie… ale kiedy poczuł na dłoni charakterystyczną lepkość nasienia, widział jedynie ciemność.

Jakiś czas nic się nie działo. Wokół była jedynie ciemność. I cisza. Cisza i ciemność.

A potem Viktor zdał sobie sprawę, że leży na łóżku z głupią miną i ręką w gaciach, dysząc jak po maratonie i za nic nie kumając, co się właściwie stało. Jakby wydarzenia z ostatnich kilku minut były jedynie snem. Cholernie dziwnym i cholernie głupim snem.

Dojście do siebie zajęło mu jeszcze więcej czasu niż sama masturbacja. Zajarzył, że nie śni dopiero, gdy uspokoił oddech i wyjął ze spodni ubabraną łapę.

\- Ojej. – bąknął.

Gapił się na obfite ilości nasienia z takim wyrazem, jakby wciąż zastanawiał się, czy to nie halucynacja. Nie brzydził się samego siebie, więc ostrożnie zbliżył palec do ust. Oblizał opuszkę.

 _Okej, to ja._ – stwierdził, czując na języku znajomą gorycz – _Sto procent Nikiforova. Żadna podróba. Czyli to się naprawdę stało…_

Gdzieś w racjonalnej części umysłu wyobraził sobie zaczerwienionego Yakova, ryczącego z oburzeniem, że tylko jego zboczony wychowanek był tak popierdolony, by sprawdzać, czy nie śni, próbując własnego nasienia. Zamiast jak normalny człowiek uszczypnąć się łokieć. Czy coś.

Wizja wydała się Viktorowi nader pocieszna (może dlatego, że była wspomnieniem – patrz: nocowanie u trenera i sen z udziałem ładnych chłopców). Jednak nie pozwolił, by odwróciła jego uwagę. Zerknął w dół.

 _Wyglądam jak babka podczas porodu._ – skomentował swoją pozycję – _I czemu nadal trzymam się łóżka?_

Palce rozluźniły się i zsunęły z drewnianej ramy z pacnięciem lądując na poduszce. Ktoś odgryzł kawałek poszewki.

 _O kurde, to chyba ja. Co ja, u licha, jestem? Edward ze „Zmierzchu"?!_

Rzecz jasna nie poszedł na przedostatnią część durnego romansu o wampirach z własnej woli. Georgi go namówił. Viktor do dziś mu tego nie wybaczył.

 _No dobra, Nikiforov… ogarnij się! Zamiast myśleć o pierdołach, lepiej zajmij się burdelem w gaciach!_

Krzywiąc się, Mistrz Europy poczłapał do łazienki. Kilka minut później stał nagi pod prysznicem i powolnymi ruchami obmywał klejącego się od spermy członka. Całkiem sporo nasienia było też na udach. Biała ciecz mieszała się z mydłem, potem i wodą, po czym spadała na błękitne kafelki i znikała w umiejscowionym między stopami Viktora spływem. Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna obserwował to z trudną do opisania fascynacją. Coś było w tym biało-przezroczystym wirze. Coś było… w tym wszystkim.

 _Okej._ – powiedział sobie, palcami przeczesując mokre włosy – _Okej… no dobrze, onanizowałem się, wyobrażając sobie gościa, którego nawet nie znam. Nie wiem, jak wygląda, a mimo to przeżyłem wielką rozkosz. Nawet się nie kochaliśmy, a mimo to doszedłem i to tak, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu._

Ta myśl sprawiła, że miał ochotę jednocześnie śmiać się i płakać. Czuł się skołowany.

Wiedział, że to _nie było_ normalne. A jednocześnie uważał, że było na swój sposób _piękne._ Dwudziestodwuletni, zdrowi, sprawni seksualnie mężczyźni nie zwalali sobie, marząc o przytuleniu innych mężczyzn. Do masturbacji służyły specjalne magazyny. Magazyny, seks-czaty, filmy porno, erotyczne zabawaki, wibratory… albo – zdaniem stronki „Confetti Giacometti" – marchewki (nie żeby Viktor próbował - w lodówce brakowało marchewek, bo zdrowo się odżywiał). Ale żeby wyobrażać sobie spotkanie z innym facetem i to takie spotkanie, w którym jeden z nich płakał, obaj byli w pełni ubrani, a ich ręce nie schodziły poniżej pasa?

Dziwne to. Naprawdę dziwne. Dziwne, a zarazem… takie jakby…

 _Kurde. –_ Viktor zaczerwienił się, czując w żołądku dziwną sensację – _To przecież niemożliwe, żebym… a może?_

Chichocząc, oparł wyprostowane ręce o ścianę i pochylił głowę. Ciepłe krople wody spływały mu po plecach. Wnętrze klatki piersiowej również było ciepłe.

\- Niezły z ciebie Casanowa. – srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz mruknął, uśmiechając się leniwie – Jackuczka Wronkov nie był głupi, że tak ci zazdrościł. Skoro ze mną zrobiłeś takie rzeczy, to aż boję się myśleć, co musiała czuć ta biedna Jennifer, która widziała cię na żywo… pewnie na sam twój widok zakręciło jej się w głowie. Pewnie nie potrzebowała alkoholu, żeby mieć kaca. Miłosny kac… ciekawe, czy jest coś takiego?

Niebieskie oczy niespodziewanie rozszerzyły się w szoku. Viktor zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.

 _A skoro o tym mowa… to gdzie jest mój kac?_ – pomyślał, gwałtownie się prostując.

Niepewnie uniósł dłoń i wymacał czoło, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nadal ma na karku tą samą głowę.

 _Nie boli._ – uświadomił sobie – _O, kurde. NIE BOLI!_

Wypadł z łazienki i na golasa zaczął biegać po pokoju, triumfalnie wymachując rękami.

O cholera, a więc cuda się zdarzały! Czy to robota Bogów? Nagła zmiana pogody? Oświecenie – takie jakie spłynęło na Buddę? Jak to się stało? Jak to się stało? Zaraz, zaraz! A może…

Viktor przypomniał sobie jeden z wpisów na blogu Giacomettiego. Pod zdjęciem puszczającego oko Chrisa – z termometrem w zębach i owiniętym wokół bioder różowym ręczniczkiem – widniał podpis:

 _Seksem wypociłem grypę!_

Po przeczytaniu tego tekstu, Princess Vivi przewróciła oczami i skomentowała:

 _Haha. Po prostu przyznaj, że wziąłeś antybiotyk ;)_

 _Miłosny antybiotyk, księżniczko :* -_ odpisał mu Confetti Giacometti – _Po prostu zazdrościsz, bo nie masz ani tak zarąbistych orgazmów, ani tak zajebistego partnera :P_

Viktor był obrażony na Chrisa przez miesiąc. Obrażanie się na kogoś, bo powiedział ci bolesną prawdę, było całkiem naturalnym odruchem. Szwajcar musiał napisać liczącego dwie strony mejla z przeprosinami, by Jej Wysokość Rosyjska Księżniczka łaskawie zaczęła się do niego odzywać.

Teraz jednak srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz zmienił zdanie co do wpisu. Niech Chris bierze notatki z bloga i niezwłocznie biegnie wydawać książkę! Viktor już nigdy nie zwątpi w mądrości erotyczne kumpla… _nigdy!_ Skoro orgazm mógł wyleczyć kaca, to dlaczego nie miałby poradzić sobie także z grypą? Giacometti nie ściemniał z tym miłosnym antybiotykiem. Nie ściemniał ani trochę!

Ach, gdyby tylko Viktor mógł uzyskać nieograniczony dostęp do cudownego leku! Gdyby tak znalazł tego azjatyckiego Amerykanina i rozkochał go w sobie! Tak naprawdę rozkochał… jako on, a nie nieruchoma postać z plakatów. Gdyby to zrobił… ach, ach! Życie mogłoby być takie piękne. Szkoda, że nie znał imienia tego chłopaka. Szkoda, że ten chłopak był tak daleko. Ciekawe, w której strefie czasowej mieszkał?

Los Angeles? Salt Lake City? Chicago? Nowy Jork? Uff… na szczeście nie będzie musiał wstawać w środku nocy, by obejrzeć występ Viktora - w którejkolwiek części Stanów Zjednoczonych by nie był. Bo… będzie oglądał Viktora, prawda? Na pewno będzie! W końcu to fan. Na pewno będzie oglądał! Wstanie z łóżka, zje śniadanie, a potem włączy telewizor i zobaczy…

 _O, cholera!_

Viktor wreszcie sobie o nim przypomniał – o nadchodzącym programie dowolnym. Wróciły też do niego wcześniejsze słowa Yakova. Narzucił na siebie szlafrok, po czym podszedł do łóżka i ostrożnie podniósł porzucony wcześniej medal. 

_Tylko tym możesz bronić dumy innego łyżwiarza._

Palce zacisnęły się na złotym krążku.

 _Tylko tym możesz okazać mu szacunek. Tym i niczym więcej, rozumiesz mnie?_

Mistrz Europy zamknął oczy i ponownie wyobraził sobie tajemniczego oblubieńca. Jednak tym razem chłopak nie płakał w ciemnym korytarzu. Tym razem tańczył na lodzie.

 _No to posłuchaj teraz kogoś, kto zajmuje się tym sportem od ponad pół wieku. Inni łyżwiarze mają gdzieś to, co robisz poza lodowiskiem. Tym, co jest dla nich ważne jest to, jak jedziesz swoje programy, by mogli uczciwie z tobą wygrać albo przegrać._

Co ten chłopak sobie pomyśli, gdy zobaczy dzisiaj Viktora? Znaczy… Viktor nie miał już kaca, więc nie pojedzie tak fatalnie, jak na porannym treningu, ale… zaraz! A co jeśli tajemniczy azjata _oglądał_ poranny trening?! Na lodowisko przyszło wielu gapiów z kamerkami – w tym i taka jedna różowowłosa dziewczyna, o której Mistrz Europy wiedział, że prowadziła bloga. Zdaniem Milki stronka Roksany była całkiem popularna – fani łyżwiarstwa figurowego non stop lajkolwali zamieszczane tam posty. Ponoć i zawodowi łyżwiarze lubili od czasu do czasu obejrzeć stream na żywo, by sprawdzić, jak radzą sobie rywale.

 _Nie wiem, co to za dzieciak, ani dlaczego tak bardzo cię lubi, ale nie mam wątpliwości, że wczoraj zrobiłeś mu jeszcze większą krzywdę, niż facet, któremu obiłeś gębę._

Cały czas ściskając medal, Viktor zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pokoju.

Która godzina była w Stanach, gdy miał miejsce nieszczęsny trening? Cóż… zależy, o którą część Stanów chodziło, ale – łyżwiarz wykonał w myślach szybkie obliczenia – prawdopodobnie był wieczór. Albo noc. Tajemniczy azjata mógł o tej porze spać. Albo oglądać. Jeśli oglądał… to czy domyślił się, co dolegało Nikiforovowi?

Bo Guillaume Fontaine – owszem. Francuz z łatwością dodał dwa do dwóch. Viktor poznał to po rozczarowaniu w jego oczach. Gdy rywal podjechał do niego i ze szczerą troską zapytał, co się stało, srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz robił wszystko, by się nie zdradzić… by przekonać kolegę, że to nic, tylko głupi ból głowy („ale w żadnym wypadku nie efekt arogancji, braku odpowiedzialności i wielu litrów wódki" – dodał w myślach). Jednak wrodzone zdolności aktorskie tym razem nie wystarczyły. Kac najwidoczniej był czymś, co miało się wypisane na twarzy. A może chodziło o sposób, w jaki Viktor mówił po francusku? Z wyraźnym rosyjskim „r"?

 _Mniejsza o to._ – pomyślał, wzdychając – _Guillaume na bank wie. Albo wie na jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt procent. Pytanie, ile wiedzą ci, co stali za bandą? Nie widzieli mnie z bliska, więc nie mogli niczego zauważyć. Ale co, jeśli jednak coś zauważyli? Na przykład ta Roxy? Co jeśli doszła do właściwego wniosku… i podzieliła się tym wnioskiem z fanami swojego bloga… i był wśród nich mój azjata… i teraz on myśli, że ja… że ja…_

Medal wysunął się Viktorowi z dłoni i z łoskotem upadł na podłogę. Spanikowany właściciel natychmiast go podniósł. W ramach niezdarnych przeprosin, przytulił złoty krążek do policzka.

Nie chciał upuścić medalu – to się po prostu stało. Nie chciał też, by tajemniczy fan zobaczył go rano w takim stanie. Sama myśl o tym, co azjatycki chłopak mógł sobie pomyśleć, wywoływała większe uczucie wstydu, niż odbieranie srebra Mistrzostw Świata – a Viktor wstydził się wtedy _jak cholera!_

Gorączkowo zastanawiał się, co zrobić. Jak mógł to wszystko naprawić?!

 _Nie mogę zawieść tego chłopaka!_ – pomyślał zaciskając zęby – _MUSZĘ zakwalifikować się do finału! Ale nie… zaraz… to nie wystarczy! Jeśli się po prostu zakwalifikuję, ludzie zaczną się zastanawiać, dlaczego źle się czułem. Jedyny sposób na zamknięcie gęb wścibskim plotkarzom to danie występu na poziomie Viktora Nikiforova. Właśnie tak! Występ na poziomie zdrowego mnie i zdobycie złotego medalu!_

Ale czy naprawdę… był w stanie to zrobić? Czy ta króciutka rozgrzewka przed programem dowolnym wystarczy, by zapomnieć o porannej katastrofie? Czy będzie miał dość czasu, by powtórzyć wszystkie skoki? Do diabła, jeszcze nawet nie odsłuchał dzisiaj muzyki! A w dodatku… ugh!... na rozgrzewce będzie Yakov! Yakov i jego pas, po którym wciąż się macał, spojrzeniem przypominając wychowankowi, że pamięta o wczorajszej umowie. Jak Viktor miał przećwiczyć _cokolwiek_ , jeśli cały czas drżał o los własnego tyłka?

A skoro tak to… co miał zrobić? Miał się po prostu poddać?

Cholera, nie chciał się poddawać! Nie tylko dlatego że nie chciał zawieść tajemniczego wielbiciela. Właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że chciał… chciał zaimponować azjatyckiemu chłopakowi! Teraz, gdy wiedział, że ktoś wyjątkowy będzie go obserwował, chciał dać występ życia. Chciał wysłać wiadomość:

„Nic mi nie jest. Spójrz, jaki jestem silny. Wiem, że mnie obserwujesz i próbuję cię oczarować. Chcę byś _jeszcze bardziej_ oszalał na moim punkcie. Gdy wiem, że jesteś gdzieś tam i próbujesz mnie dogonić, czuję się podekscytowany, jak nigdy. Czuję, że mogę _wszystko!"_

Właśnie tak. Wszystko było możliwe. Wczoraj Viktor spłonął w morzu alkoholu, ale dzisiaj odrodził się jak feniks – silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. To dlatego że odnalazł swój ogień. Powód wyjścia na lód. 

Wiedział już, co musi zrobić. Pomysł był nieco szalony i wiązał się z pewnym ryzykiem, ale Viktor nie odczuwał strachu. Chyba jeszcze niczego w życiu nie był czegoś aż tak pewny!

Wgramolił się na łóżko, na czworakach otworzył laptopa i ze zdeterminowaną miną wpisał w wyszukiwarce Google:

 _Lodowiska w Moskwie godziny otwarcia_

Zwycięzca bierze wszystko, a przegrani muszą polec. Wiedział, kim był w piosence Abby. Nie miał ku temu najmniejszych wątpliwości.

 **XXX**

Ilia Shevchenko czuł się strasznie głupio, idąc do pokoju Viktora… ale i tak sto razy bardziej wolał to, niż przebywanie w jednym pomieszczeniu z najgorszą wersją Yakova Feltsmana, jaką miał okazję ujrzeć.

Na samą myśl o przerażającym pracodawcy, fizjoterapeutę przeszedł dreszcz. On i Wlad uznali wcześniej, że siwiejący mężczyzna nie powinien zostać pozostawiony samemu sobie i zdecydowali się dotrzymać mu towarzystwa. Wielki błąd.

Feltsman wrócił od wychowanka wkurwiony jak nigdy, a na pytanie, co się stało, odpowiedział tylko jedno słowo:

\- Lilka.

Potem zaczął krążyć wokół pokoju, ciągnąc się za włosy i mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Ilia i Wlad zapytali, czy nie napiłby się wódki. Kolejny błąd.

Na samą wzmiankę o alkoholu, Feltsman tak się na nich wydarł, że omal nie narobili w spodnie. Znaczy… właściwie to nie wydarł się _na nich_ , tylko wrzeszczał różne rzeczy pod adresem swojego srebrnowłosego ulubieńca. Ale ponieważ stali _obok_ , chcąc nie chcąc, absorbowali znaczną część wymierzonego w Viktora wkurwu.

Wywód Feltsmana przypominał co nieco koncert. Mało fajny koncert jednoosobowej kapeli heavy metalowej. Zwrotki miały niewiele sensu. Tylko refren dało się zrozumieć. A brzmiał on tak:

\- Kurwa, ten gówniarz, Vitya, ten gówniarz, co on sobie znowu uroił, kurwa, ten gówniarz, Vitya, o co mu chodziło z Lilką, kurwa, ten gówniarz, ja już nie mam do niego siły, kurwa, ten gówniarz, kurwa, Vitya!

Dzięki Bogu legendarny rosyjski trener nie miał już tej samej pojemności płuc, co kiedyś. Po pięciu zwrotkach i dziesięciu refrenach zmęczył się i padł na łóżko. Menadżer i fizjoterapeuta chcieli sobie pójsć, ale im nie pozwolił.

\- Malinovsky, poczytaj mi regulamin ISU! – burknął – Shevchenko, przejdź się do Viktora! Sprawdź, czy niczego sobie nie zrobił na tym pożal się Boże treningu… na samą myśl o tych jego lądowaniach zaczyna mnie rypać w krzyżu! Jak wrócisz, to mnie wymasujesz!

No i masz… tak to jest, gdy próbujesz podnieść na duchu rozwścieczonego starucha. Nie dość, że omal nie stracili słuchu, to jeszcze dostali dodatkową robotę! A mieli takie dobre chęci, gdy szli do Feltsmana…. powinni byli wiedzieć, że lepiej trzymać się z dala od tej łysiejącej bomby zegarowej. Ech, Milka i Georgi mieli więcej oleju w głowie od nich. Albo, po prostu, lepiej znali trenera.

 _Takim to dobrze._ – Ilia pomyślał, wzdychając – _Ich jedyne zmartwienie na dzisiaj, to ustalenie, gdzie usiądą na trybunach i jakie cukierki będą jeść podczas oglądania występów. Ciekawe jak to jest – przyjechać na jakieś zawody jako widz? Ja w ogóle nie znam tego uczucia. Za każdym razem, gdy wracamy do Petersburga, czuję się tak, jakbyśmy wracali z wojny – kompletnie umordowany! Chociaż… może nie powinienem narzekać? Wiem, że zawodnicy są jeszcze bardziej wykończeni niż ja. Weźmy takiego Viktora…_

Ciekawe w jakim stanie zastanie srebrnowłosego łyżwiarza? Ukrainiec miał cichą nadzieję, że nie czekało ich jedno z tych niezręcznych spotkań, na zasadzie „udajemy, że nic się nie stało, ale jest nam obu głupio". Chociaż, prawdopodobnie, czekało go właśnie takie spotkanie.

Ilia nie miał żalu do Viktora. Naprawdę. Może nawet pochwaliłby młodego mężczyznę za wczorajszy wyczyn – gdyby okoliczności były inne. To znaczy, gdyby winowajca dopuścił się swojego przewinienia w jakiś inny dzień niż wieczór przed programem dowolnym. Ale niestety – okoliczności były, jakie były. Dlatego Shevchenko wiedział, że _nie może_ podnieść Viktora na duchu. Nawet gdyby chciał.

A owszem – chciał to zrobić. Ale nie mógł. Feltsman zabronił. Feltsman, niestety, miał rację. Jak okrutnie by to nie brzmiało, Ilia miał po prostu pójść do srebrnowłosego młodzieńca, sprawdzić, czy wszystkie kręgi były na miejscu i wyjść. I tyle. Żadych słów pocieszenia, żadnego poklepywania po ramieniu.

To dlatego Ilia podszedł do wyznaczonego zadania z taką niechęcią. Nawet we własnym domu nie lubił, gdy żona dawała córce klapsy, a potem nie pozwalała mu pocieszyć zapłakanego maleństwa.

 _Młoda musi odczuć, że oboje jesteśmy na nią źli!_ – grzmiała – _Ta kara nie ma najmniejszego sensu, jeśli po paru łzach zmiękniesz i zaczniesz zgrywać czułego tatusia! Niweczysz moje wysiłki wychowawcze, Ilia!_

Czy Feltsman miał numer do jego żony? Pfft! Na bank! Feltsman miał numer do każdego. Wszystko wiedział i wszystkich znał! Nie byłoby wielkim zaskoczeniem, gdyby w każdy poniedziałek umawiał się z Olgą Shevchenko na herbatkę. Pewnie zwierzali się sobie z tego, kto miał więcej roboty ze swoją trójką potworów. Oboje byli zwolennikami ostrego wychowania – jak nic znaleźliby wspólny język.

Gdyby Olga znała Viktora, złoiłaby mu skórę za wczorajszy wyczyn (zabawne – Feltsman wpadł na taki sam pomysł, ale dzięki Bogu zrezygnował). Natomiast Ilia… Ilia był mięciutki jak galaretka. Nie potrafił zachowywać się jak surowy rodzic. Prędzej jak rodzic przepraszający własne dziecko za to, że na nie nakrzyczał.

Viktor też był trochę jak dziecko. Takie… wyrośnięte rozkapryszone dziecko. Wczoraj dziecko nawaliło się i spuściło łomot dwa razy większemu od siebie amerykańskiemu dryblasowi. Teraz dziecko miało kaca. A Ilia potrafił jedynie myśleć:

 _Biedne dziecko._

Zapukał do drzwi.

\- Vitya? – zawołał niepewnie – Vitya, to ja. Mogę wejść? Feltsman prosił, bym sprawdził, jak się czujesz. Na treningu nieźle się potłukłeś. Vitya?

Łyżwiarz nie odpowiadał dobrą minutę, więc Shevchenko postanowił zaryzykować i wejść bez pozwolenia (a nuż młodziak przewrócił się i coś mu się stało). Zlustrował wzrokiem otoczenie:

Po Viktorze ani śladu. W kącie otwarta walizka, a na łóżku poskładane w kostkę ubrania. Złoty medal Mistrzostw Europy na nocnej lampce. Przyczepiona do niego jedwabna wstęga została zwinięta z niezwykłą starannością.

 _Cóż za dbałość._ – Ilia zauważył ze zdziwieniem – _To nietypowe dla Viktora. Ale gdzie on jest?_

\- Vitya, jesteś w łazience?

Cisza.

Shevchenko sprawdził prysznic, ale nikogo tam nie zastał. Zaczął się niepokoić.

 _Nie powinien wychodzić z hotelu._ – pomyślał, przełykając ślinę – _Feltsmanowi to się nie spodoba._

Wyjął komórkę i zadzwonił do Viktora. Cztery razy. Za każdym razem włączyła się automatyczna sekretarka. Po skroni fizjoterapeuty spłynęła kropelka potu.

 _Cholera. Nie jest dobrze… nie jest dobrze!_

Ilia podszedł do walizki i zaczął wertować rzeczy łyżwiarza. Źle się z tym czuł, ale wiedział, że jeśli on tego nie zrobi, to prawdopodobnie zrobi to Feltsman. Zresztą… to nie tak, że srebrnowłosy młodzieniec miałby coś przeciwko. Nie był typem, który powiedziałby:

„Ilia, nie grzeb mi w walizce!"

Vitya był typem, który powiedziałby:

„Ilia, nie mogę znaleźć czystej pary gaci! Pomożesz mi wywalić wszystko z walizki?"

Fizjoterapeuta zbyt wiele razy spełniał podobne prośby, by teraz mieć jakieś opory. A poza tym… wcale nie chodziło o to, co miał znaleźć w gratach nierozgarniętego Mistrza Europy. Raczej o to, czego miał _nie znaleźć._

Dziesięciominutowe śledztwo wykazało, że z pokoju zniknęły następujące rzeczy: komórka, portfel, płaszcz… strój do programu dowolnego i łyżwy.

O kurde. Strój do programu dowolnego i łyżwy.

 _Gdzie on, u licha, poszedł?_ – Ilia usiadł na łóżku – _Co on planuje?_

 **XXX**

\- Nie umiesz pan czytać? – brodaty gość po pięćdziesiątce warknął, nie podnosząc wzroku znad gazety – Dzisiaj nieczynne!

\- Na stronce pisało, że macie malować bandy. – padła odpowiedź – Ale nie rozmroziliście lodu, prawda? Szkółka hokejowa miała dzisiaj rano zajęcia.

\- Ta, szkółka ma opłacone całe pół roku, więc musiała mieć zajęcia. Lodu nie rozmrażaliśmy, bo nam się nie opłacało. Te bachory z kijkami mają trening także jutro. Ale co panu do tego? Czego pan… chcesz?

Przed wypowiedzeniem ostatniego słowa brodacz zdjął nogi z biurka, podniósł wzrok i zdał sobie sprawę, kto przed nim stoi.

\- Jezus Maria. – wydukał, poprawiając zsuwające się z nosa okulary.

Viktor uśmiechnął się.

\- Czy mógłbym skorzystać z pańskiego lodowiska? Na jakieś dwie godzinki? Dobrze zapłacę.

Właściciel nie odpowiedział.

\- Umm… to znaczy „tak"? – Mistrz Europy spytał niepewnie.

\- Czy… czy pan to…Viktor Nikiforov?!

Srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz zaśmiał się serdecznie.

\- Tak. – potwierdził, puszczając brodaczowi oko – Tak, to ja.

\- Boże!

\- Eee… nie, nie jestem Bogiem.

\- Wiem! Znaczy się… eee… o kurde… Viktor Nikiforov… cholera.

Viktor dał facetowi czas na przetrawienie tej rewelacji, po czym ponowił pytanie.

\- No to… mógłbym skorzystać z tego lodu?

\- Yyyy… cóż… a pan… pan nie ma przypadkiem dzisiaj zawodów?

\- Owszem, mam. Wieczorem.

\- Zdąży pan na czas?

\- Mam nadzieję. Jeżeli nie będzie żadnego wypadku i droga do Łużników nie zakorkuje się, powinienem zdążyć bez problemu. No więc, jak będzie? Mogę skorzystać z lodowiska?

Brodacz zawahał się.

\- Cóż… jeśli pan chce, to… tak, oczywiście. Ja i synowie uwielbiamy pana i w ogóle, ale… wie pan… od rana nie czyściliśmy lodu, a wokół bandy leżą gazety…

\- Obiecuję, że na żadną nie wjadę.

\- Nie o to chodzi! Bo wie pan… no… czy nie będzie panu niewygodnie? No wie pan… na lodzie takiej jakości…

Viktor wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jakość nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. Lód to lód.

Mina faceta wskazywała na to, że rzadko słyszał podobne stwierdzenia. Po raz pierwszy odkąd zaczęli rozmowę, właściciel lodowiska uśmiechnął się.

 _Rozmawiam z prawdziwym mistrzem!_ – wyglądał jakby myślał coś w tym stylu.

Wyszedł zza biurka, poprawił sweter i wyciągnął z kieszeni klucze. Przytrzymując otwarte drzwi, zaprosił Viktora do środka w taki sposób, jakby przyjmował w swoich progach Brytyjską Królową.

\- Pokażę panu, gdzie jest szatnia.

 **XXX**

\- NIE MA GO?!

Ryk Feltsmana był tak głośny, że usłyszał go chyba cały hotel.

\- Na pewno sprawdziliście wszędzie?

\- Przeszukaliśmy cały hotel. – wzdychając powiedział Wlad – W tym parking i pobliski park.

\- Mówiłem panu, że w jego pokoju nie było stroju i łyżew. – niepewnym tonem przypomniał pracodawcy Ilia – Może pojechał już na miejsce zawodów?

\- Nie ma go tam! – fuknął Yakov – Georgi i Milka są w Łużnikach i oglądają solistki. Dzwoniłem do nich, ale nigdzie go nie widzieli!

\- No wie pan, to duża arena… - przekonywał Ukrainiec - mógł się łatwo zgubić w tłumie. Na pewno nic mu nie jest. Może chciał pogadać z innymi łyżwiarzami? Założę się, że jest już w Łużnikach i na nas czeka.

\- Więc dlaczego nie odbiera telefonu?!

Menadżer i fizjoterapeuta spojrzeli na siebie.

\- Pewnie robi coś, czego by pan nie pochwalił. – oznajmili jednocześnie.

Yakov złapał się za głowę. Dobry Boże, mieli świętą rację. Niech ich diabli, jeśli nie mieli racji! Pewnie, cholera, że mieli rację!

Srebrnowłosy gamoń mógł mieć tylko jeden powód do ignorowania telefonów trenera. _Właśnie ten_ , o którym wspomnieli Ilia i Wlad! Tylko co, u licha, robił ten pacan? Co on, do diabła, robił?!

\- Dlaczego wziął ze sobą strój i łyżwy? – zastanowił się na głos.

\- Mówię panu: jest już w Łużnikach.

Na czole łysiejącego mężczyzny zapulsowała żyłka.

Kurwa, jak ten masażysta od siedmiu boleści _jeszcze raz_ powie, że Vitya jest w Łużnikach, to Yakov udusi go gołymi rękami!

\- A jak nie jest, to zapewne wziął strój i łyżwy, by nie musieć po nie wracać. – rozumował Wlad – Gdziekolwiek jest, pewnie przyjedzie stamtąd prosto do Łużników!

Feltsman posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

 _Kurwa, jeszcze jeden optymista się znalazł!_ – pomyślał, zaciskając zęby – _Z kim ja, do diabła, pracuję? Sami, kurwa, optymiści!_

Właśnie taki był problem z tą dwójką! _Dlatego_ nie potrafili obchodzić się z Nikiforovem. W przeciwieństwie do trenera petersburskiej gromady, nie rozumieli, jak pracował mózg srebrnowłosego diabła. Przy tym zmieniającym co pięć minut koncepcję wariacie i zboczeńcu _nie można_ było być optymistą! Optymizm oznaczał, kurwa, śmierć! Jeżeli Viktor znikał kilka godzin przed programem dowolnym, to należało spodziewać się najgorszego. NAJGORSZEGO!

\- W każdym bądź razie, - menadżer odezwał się, wzdychając – nie mamy już czasu. Musimy jechać na miejsce zawodów.

Dłonie Yakova zacisnęły się w pięści. Ta sytuacja nie była _ani trochę_ zabawna! Co ten Vitya sobie mysli?!

\- Zadzwonię do niego jeszcze raz. – Feltsman mruknął, zdejmując z wieszaka ulubiony kapelusz.

 **XXX**

\- Panie Nikifoforov? To chyba pański telefon!

Viktor podjechał do bandy, sięgnął po pilota i wyłączył muzykę. Ze spoczywającej na ławce torby rzeczywiście dobiegało „Hit me baby one more time". Oho. Dzwonił Yakov.

\- Nie szkodzi! – srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz krzyknął do brodacza – To tylko trener.

Włączyła się poczta głosowa.

\- DAJ, KURWA, ZNAĆ, ŻE ŻYJESZ, ALBO CIĘ, KURWA, ZABIJĘ!

Właściciel lodowiska omal nie dostał zawału. Viktor jedynie przewrócił oczami. Wyciszył telefon, ale przed powrotem do ćwiczeń, wysłał jeszcze Feltsmanowi SMSa:

 _Będę na czas. Kryj mnie._

Ech… Yakova szlag trafi, ale nie było innego wyjścia. Jego wychowanek miał własny plan.

Viktor zajął miejsce na środku lodowiska i zamknął oczy.

 _Nie myśl._ – powiedział sobie – _Twoja głowa nie jeździ na łyżwach. Nie myśl, ale czuj._

Powoli wypuścił powietrze.

\- Włączy pan dla mnie muzykę?

Z głośników popłynęło „Untouched" autorstwa Veronicas i Mistrz Europy rozpoczął program. Wkrótce przyszedł czas na pierwszy skok. Najtrudniejszy ze wszystkich.

Podczas porannej rozgrzewki nawet nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, by go spróbować. Ale teraz było inaczej. Teraz nie musiał męczyć się w pulsującym bólem. Nie było tu też Yakova i jego sprzączki od pasa. W tej chwili istniał tylko Viktor. Viktor i lód.

Ząbki uderzyły w taflę. Łyżwa wylądowała na lodzie z taką łatwością, jakby została do trzego stworzona. Trzeci raz! Viktor wylądował czysto trzy razy pod rząd!

\- TAK! Udało si… mpf!

Nie dokończył triumfalnego okrzyku, bo związane w kitkę włosy strzeliły go w twarz. Wzięty z zaskoczenia, stracił równowagę i upadł na tyłek.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – widząc, że młodzieniec nie zamierza wstawać, brodacz wyłączył muzykę.

\- Ta. – Viktor odkrzyknął – Spokojnie. Ucierpiała tylko moja duma. Pośladki są całe.

\- Cholera, to było niesamowite! Wywalił się pan dopiero po skoku, prawda? Dostał pan w twarz włosami…

\- Tja… to były włosy.

\- Wie pan, a gdyby tak… znaczy, nie chcę się wtrącać, ale… może jakoś lepiej by je pan związał? Mogę dać panu gumkę recepturkę! Żona mówi, że bardzo dobrze trzyma jej włosy na zajęciach fitness.

Samo słowo „gumka recepturka" sprawiło, że łyżwiarz miał ochotę uciec z tego lodowiska gdzie pieprz rośnie. Gdy przypomniał sobie koczka, którego rano sprezentował mu Yakov… ugh! To było tak, jakby ktoś powiesił go na sznurku za włosy. Milka czasami wieszała w ten sposób lalki Barbie…

\- Czemu to robisz?! – jęczał wtedy Viktor, niepewnie dźgając palcem jedną z plastikowych panienek – Przecież to musi boleć!

\- Nie bądź durny, to tylko lalki. – odpowiadała zwykle Babicheva – Czytałam w internecie, że to lepszy sposób na wyprostowanie loków, niż jeżdżenie po włosach żelazkiem.

\- Żelazkiem?! – powtarzał z przerażeniem.

\- Uważaj. – ostrzegała – Jak będziesz zachowywał się jak Georgi, już więcej nie zaproszę cię, byś pobawił się ze mną lalkami.

\- Kiedy ty je torturujesz! – kłócił się z dłońmi przyciśniętymi do policzków – Gdyby _mnie_ ktoś tak powiesił za włosy…

\- Poproś trenera. – proponowała z chytrym uśmieszkiem – Na pewno będzie chętny.

Pfft! Pewnie, że Yakov byłby chętny! Yakov pewnie nie raz fantazjował o wywieszeniu Viktora za oknem za włosy… nie raz i nie dwa! Ciekawe, czy o tym właśnie myślał, gdy zaplatał tamtego koka? Gdzie on się w ogóle nauczył robić takie koki? Aha, pewnie od Lilki… ona swojego czasu bardzo lubiła taką fryzurę.

Czy Pan Brodacz też potrafił robić koki? Dałby radę zapleść ulubionego koka byłej żony Feltsmana _bez_ gumki recepturki? Raczej nie. A zwykłego? Może. Pytanie tylko, czy zwykły kok wytrzyma cztery obroty?

Zagryzając dolną wargę, Viktor w dalszym ciągu siedział w rozkroku na lodzie. Wyglądał jak wyrośnięty bobas, kontemplujący nad jakimś dziecinnym problemem. Cóż… może rzeczywiście tak było? Włosy i fryzury to tematy dobre dla małej dziewczynki, ale na pewno nie dla dorosłego faceta.

Łyżwiarz chwycił końcówkę srebrnych kosmyków i podsunął je sobie pod nos. Przez chwilę patrzył na swoje piękne włosy z takim wyrazem, jakby patrzył na znalezionego w lesie owada. Lubił ich dotyk, ale wydawały mu się – jakby to powiedzieć? – trochę obce. Jak coś, co już nie było, tak do końca, częścią jego.

Czuł się jak obudzony z zimowego snu niedźwiedź, który jeszcze nie zrzucił z siebie nadmiaru futra. Albo… jak żaba, która nareszcie dojrzała do pozbycia się ogona. Co za dziwne uczucie.

 _No dobrze…_ \- podjąwszy decyzję, Viktor uśmiechnął się pod nosem – _Jak iść na całość… to iść na całość!_

\- Psze pana? Mam prośbę!

\- Oho? A więc jednak chce pan tę gumkę recepturkę!

\- Nie, gumki recepturki to ja nie chcę. Zastanawiam się… czy ma pan nożyczki?

Brodacz wybałuszył oczy.

\- N-n-nożyczki? – wydukał – P-powiedział pan… „nożyczki"?

\- Mhm. I golarkę.

\- Golarkę?!

\- No wie pan… taką elektryczną.

Właściciel lodowiska nie odpowiedział. Jego mina była mieszaniną szoku i przerażenia. Jednak Viktor z jakiegoś powodu nie czuł strachu. Nie było mu też smutno. Był dziwnie… podekscytowany.

\- Strzygł pan kiedyś kogoś? – zapytał, podnosząc się z lodu.

Facet przełknął ślinę.

\- M-mam pięciu synów. – mruknął, odwracając wzrok i drapiąc się po karku – Nie lubią wydawać forsy na fryzjera.

Viktor klasnął w dłonie.

\- Wspaniale! Chce pan ostrzyc Mistrza Europy?

W tej chwili brodacz uświadomił sobie całą powagę sytuacji. Tak się tym wszystkim przejął, że nawet zapomniał o formalnościach.

\- Chcesz, by obcy facet obciął ci włosy?! – wydarł się z twarzą czerwoną od oburzenia – Ty chyba, kurwa, OSZALAŁEŚ!

Viktor podjechał do brodacza i oparł łokcie o barierkę.

\- Przypomina pan mojego trenera. – stwierdził z wesołym uśmieszkiem – Zaczynam pana coraz bardziej lubić… No to jak będzie?

 **Detroit**

\- Grupa numer dwa wyjeżdża na lód i rozpoczyna rozgrzewkę przed programem dowolnym… - poinformował głos komentatora – Widzę Fontaine'a… Crispino…

\- YUURI! – Phichit wydarł się – No chodź! Już po przerwie. Zaczyna się.

\- Już biegnę!

Japończyk dołączył do przyjaciela na łóżku, niosąc talerz pełen kanapek.

\- Och, Yuuri… - westchnął Taj – Nie musisz wynagradzać mi tamtej szybkiej wycieczki na lodowisko, robiąc mi kanapki.

\- Aha… czyli nie jesteś głodny? – Katsuki spytał z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

Phichit wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Jestem.

\- Ja też.

Obaj wzięli po kanapce. Gdy wbili wzrok w ułożonego na krześle laptopa, Budda ukradł z talerza kawałek sałaty i spierdzielił do klatki.

\- Nie będzie dzisiaj warzywek. – ponurym tonem skomentował Yuuri.

\- Komu potrzebne warzywka? – odparował jego współlokator – Prawdziwi mężczyźni jedzą kanapki!

\- Zacząłeś pisać z Koreańczykiem?

\- Mhm. Wyjaśnił mi, dlaczego nienawidzi warzyw. Już nigdy nie tknę żadnej marchewki!

\- Marchewki? A co Ci przeszkadza w marchewkach?

\- Do tej pory nic mi w nich nie przeszkadzało… ale wczoraj Seung przesłał mi linka do takiej jednej strony. Confetti Giacometti, czy jakoś tak. Mówię ci, Yuuri! Lepiej nie jedz marchewek! Nigdy nie wiadomo, kto wcześniej miał to warzywo w rękach i co z nim robił!

Japończyk postanowił, że nie chce wiedzieć, o co chodzi. Wzruszył ramionami i skoncentrował się na transmisji z Rostelecomu. Niemal natychmiast uświadomił sobie, że coś było nie tak. Bardziej zbliżył twarz do ekranu. Phichit zrobił to samo.

\- Eee, Yuuri… czy mi się tylko wydaje, czy tam jest tak jakby za mało łyżwiarzy?

 _Wydaje ci się!_ – w myślach krzyknął Yuuri – _Na pewno tylko ci się wydaje! Nam się wydaje._

Wmawiał to sobie, ale im dłużej patrzył, tym bardziej zaczynał rozumieć, że _wcale_ im się nie wydawało.

\- Raz. – Taj zaczął liczyć zawodników – Dwa. Trzy. Cztery. Na bank cztery. Widzę czterech gości. A powinno być pięciu. Czyli kogoś brakuje.

Wzrok Katsukiego rozpaczliwie skakał od jednego solisty do drugiego.

 _Gdzie jesteś? Gdzie jesteś?_

Wciąż nie widział znajomej srebrnej kitki.

Ale… ale dlaczego? Może jeszcze nie wyszedł na lód? Może kończył zawiązywanie łyżew? Może był w toalecie? Może… może…!

\- Hm… to dziwne. – powiedział głos prezentera – Nie ma Viktora Nikiforova.

 _Barierka… dajcie kamerę na barierki!_

Jakby w studiu mogli usłyszeć myśli Japończyka. Kamera rzeczywiście zaczęła skanować otoczenie lodowiska. Przez moment pojawiło się nawet ujęcie przeznaczonego dla zawodników korytarzyka. A Viktora ani śladu! Za to Yakov Feltsman przepychał się do stolika sędziowskiego. Przyciszonym głosem zaczął rozmawiać z członkami komisji.

\- Trener Nikiforova rozmawia z arbitrami, ale na razie nie wiemy, o czym. – komentator poinformował oglądających pełnym niedowierzania głosem – Za chwilę powinniśmy wszystko wiedzieć. Oho, widzę, że spora część publiczności zaczyna szeptać. Sądzę, że cała arena w Łużnikach zadaje sobie teraz tylko jedno pytanie.

Yuuri wiedział, co to za pytanie. Sam je sobie zadawał. A fakt, że nie znał odpowiedzi przyprawiał go o ból brzucha i zawroty głowy. O Boże. Czy Viktor…

\- Czy Viktor Nikiforov rezygnuje z finału Grand Prix?


	9. Rozdział 9 - Odpowiedź

**Rozdział 9 – Odpowiedź**

\- On nie wystąpi.

Jack Wronkov rzucił to stwierdzenie, leżąc na kanapie w salonie dziadków. Na gigantycznym telewizorze plazmowym wyświetlała się transmisja z Rostelecomu.

\- A więc nie zobaczymy go? – jęknęła rozwalona w fotelu Colette – Och, tak chciałam go zobaczyć! Był wczoraj taki słodki…

\- Słodki?! – syknęła siedząca naprzeciwko Tina – Oszalałaś?! Tylko spójrz, co zrobił z Jackuczką!

Gwoli ścisłości – futbolista nie leżał na kanapie, dlatego że nie miał niczego lepszego do roboty. Leżał na kanapie, ponieważ był cały w bandażach i nie mógł się ruszyć. Rostelecomu też nie oglądał z własnej woli.

\- Ugh… dlaczego nie możemy zmienić kanału? – mruknął, chociaż doskonale znał odpowiedź.

\- Ponieważ doprowadziłeś się do takiego stanu, a ja nie mogę być w Łużnikach razem z Alexeiem! – zagrzmiał damski głos.

Cała trójka wnucząt zadrżała ze strachu. Drzwi do kuchni otworzyły się z łoskotem i do salonu wmaszerowała _babuszka_ Katerina. Wielkie muskularne łydy, dumnie wypięty biust i ramiona twarde jak kłody. Siwe loki upięte w ciasny kok, brylantowe ozdoby na nadgarstkach i pomalowane na czerwono paznokcie. Katya Wronkova stanęła nad kontuzjowanym potomkiem z dłońmi na biodrach i szeroko rozstawionymi nogami.

\- Pozbawiłeś mnie przyjemności oglądania zawodów na arenie, a teraz chcesz zmieniać kanał, gówniarzu?! – brzmiała jak generał zwracający się do kwestionującego rozkazy żołnierza.

\- N-n-nie! – Jack odpowiedział głosem małej myszki – Zmieniać kanał? A-a-ale babciu, kto mówi o zmienianiu kanału?

\- Masz szczęście, że wyglądasz, jak wyglądasz! Gdybyś miał chociaż jedno nieobandażowane miejsce, przygrzmociłabym w nie laską!

\- No już, babciu nie denerwuj się. – Colette próbowała uspokoić Katerinę – Pooglądajmy sobie spokojnie zawody. Wśród tych łyżwiarzy jest tylu ładnych chłopców!

\- Ładnych chłopców! – pełnym obrzydzenia tonem powtórzyła _babuszka_ – Nie oceniają ich za zgrabne pośladki. Masz tak pustą głowę, dziewucho, że gdyby wrzucić ci do mózgu choćby jeden neuron, echo ciągnęłoby się przez tydzień! Nie złoiłam skóry tobie i Kristinie, _tylko dlatego_ że potrzebuję kogoś do pomocy w zajmowaniu się waszym skretyniałym kuzynem! Ale uważajcie, bo jeśli zaczniecie rzucać jakieś durne komentarze i będziecie mi przeszkadzać w oglądaniu Rostelecomu, mogę zmienić zdanie!

Wnuczęta inteligentnie postanowiły milczeć. Starsza pani Wronkova opadła na jedyny wolny fotel. Z policzkiem opartym na palcu wskazującym, skierowała bystry wzrok na rozgrzewających się łyżwiarzy.

\- Oho. – mruknęła – Widzę, że Nikiforov modnie spóźniony!

\- On nie wystąpi. – szepnął Jack.

\- Coś ty powiedział, gówniarzu?

Obandażowany młodzieniec westchnął. Świadomość, że nie spotka go już nic gorszego od łomotu ze strony Nikiforova i kiboli nieznacznie redukował strach przed _babuszką._ Nieznacznie.

\- Sądzę, że on nie wystapi. – powtórzył wcześniejsze stwierdzenie.

\- A dlaczegóż to?

\- Wiem z wiarygodnego źródła, że ma kaca.

Tina i Colette posłały mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Gdyby dziadkowie dowiedzieli się, od kogo i w jakich okolicznościach amerykański wnuk dostał po mordzie… ugh! Jack nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć. Całe szczęście nie planował mówić prawdy.

\- Tak pisało na Facebooku. No wie babcia, to taka strona…

\- Za kogo ty mnie masz, szczeniaku?! – gniewnie przerwała mu Katerina – Sądzisz, że jestem jakąś zacofaną staruchą? Też mam Facebooka. Podobnie jak Alexei. Codziennie aktualizujemy statusy i nic nie wiemy o tajemniczym kacu Nikiforova. Chcesz się do czegoś przyznać, Jackuczka?

Po fioletowym od licznych siniaków czole spłynęła kropelka potu. Futbolista żałował w tej chwili, że w ogóle się odezwał. Kiedy jednak zaczął zmawiać pacierz, komentator w telewizji odwrócił uwagę babci.

\- Znamy już szczegóły rozmowy Feltsmana z sędziami. Viktor Nikiforov ma drobne dolegliwości żołądkowe, dlatego nie weźmie udziału w rozgrzewce. Ale możemy odetchnąć z ulgą, bo wszystko wskazuje na to, że nasz bohater narodowy _nie zrezygnował_ z walki o finał Grand Prix! Co prawda nie wiemy jeszcze, w jakim stanie zobaczymy Nikiforova… ale trener Feltsman zapewnia, że jego wychowanek wyjdzie na lód. Viktor… trzymamy za ciebie kciuki! Wydobrzej szybko!

\- Wydobziej sibko! – Katerina przedrzeźniła mężczyznę – Phi! Wygodnie mu, bo jedzie jako ostatni. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby ucinał sobie drzemkę…

Telefon z obudową w diamenty zawibrował. _Babuszka_ otworzyła folder z wiadomościami.

\- Alexei przeszukuje toalety. – niedbale odrzuciła komórkę z powrotem na stół – Kretyn.

\- _Deduszka_ musi bardzo uważać, bo uznają go za zboczeńca. – nieśmiało rzuciła Colette.

\- Wasz dziadek powinien był ożenić się z Feltsmanem, a nie ze mną! – prychnęła żona Alexeia – Nigdy nie rozumiałam jego obsesji na punkcie tego łysiejącego durnia. Mówiłam mu, żeby wycofał się z trenowania, gdy zrobili go Ministrem Sportu. Ale nie! Uparty stary osioł… z babkami może jeszcze coś osiągnie, ale z facetami niczego nie ugra. Zamiast kombinować powinien wreszcie pogodzić się z faktem, że nawet ta ślamazara Popovich ma lepsze wyniki od jego najlepszego solisty. O Nikiforovie już nawet nie wspomnę…

\- Nikiforov jest aż tak dobry? – spytała Tina.

\- Jest najlepszy. To cudowne dziecko łyżwiarstwa.

\- Ale dzisiaj chyba nie wystąpi…

\- Pfft! Oczywiście, że wystąpi! Jego trener zdobył olimpijskie srebro, mając trzydzieści dziewięć stopni gorączki. I co? Nikiforov miałby się wycofać z powodu biegunki? To, że ma włosy jak kobieta, jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. Feltsman wychował go na mężczyznę, a nie zaryczaną paniusię. Szkoda, że nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o własnym wnuku…

Pod wpływem pogardliwego spojrzenia babci, Jack zaczerwienił się. Gdyby panicznie nie bał się Kateriny i miał sprawne ręce, rzuciłby czymś o ścianę.

 _Przeklęty Nikiforov!_ – pomyślał, zaciskając zęby – _Mam nadzieję, że zrobisz z siebie na lodzie kompletne pośmiewisko! Obyś wywalił się przy każdym skoku! Wtedy Katsukiemu już zupełnie pęknie serce…_

Wyobrażenie sobie roztrzęsionego Japońca załamującego się po porażce ukochanego idola nieznacznie poprawiło futboliście humor.

\- Babciu, a rzucił kiedyś ktoś na ciebie klątwę? – nieoczekiwanie spytała Colette.

Jack wzdrygnął się. To tyle jeśli chodziło o lepszy humor.

\- Co to w ogóle za pytanie? – prychnęła _babuszka_ – Mówiłam, byście nie przeszkadzali mi w oglądaniu.

\- Przepraszam. Po prostu uważamy, że Jackuczka został przeklęty i to dlatego aż tak go poturbowali.

Staruszka uniosła brew.

\- Mnie nikt nigdy nie przeklął. – rzuciła, wzruszając ramionami – Ale waszego dziadka i owszem.

\- Oooo! – Francuzka wybałuszyła oczy – A kto go przeklął?

\- Partnerka Feltsmana z pary sportowej, Tatiana Lubicheva. Jej matka jest cyganką, czy jakoś tak… w każdym bądź razie, kiedy Alexei miał piętnaście lat, regularnie wyzywał rywali. Aż pewnego razu Lubicheva podeszła do nas przed zawodami i powiedziała waszemu dziadkowi, że jeżeli będzie dalej obrażał innych, to jego gałąź nie urośnie już ani o centymetr i że to klątwa i jeśli nie chce, by nazywano go „małym", niech lepiej zrezygnuje z gnębienia rywali z lodu. Rzecz jasna, Alexei zupełnie to zignorował.

\- I co? Sprawdziło się?

Katerina prychnęła.

\- Skąd mam to wiedzieć?! Nie zaglądałam mu do gaci, gdy miał piętnaście lat! No cóż… obecnie szału tam nie ma, ale jak było kiedyś, nie mam pojęcia. Chociaż słyszałam od kogoś, że klątwy potrafią ciągnąć się latami. Nie żeby Alexeiowi robiło to teraz jakąś różnicę…

Dla futbolisty „brak szału" _deduszki_ nie był zaskoczeniem – już wcześniej słyszał co nieco na ten temat od swojego australijskiego kuzyna. Ale ciągnące się latami klątwy?! To przeraziło go nie na żarty!

\- Ej, _babuszka…_ \- zaczął, przełykając ślinę – A nie ma sposóbów, by klątwę… tak jakby… no… odkręcić?

\- Jeżeli klątwa jest zemstą, to po prostu przeproś osobę, którą obraziłeś. – _babuszka_ odparła znudzonym tonem – Nie dostałbyś takiego łomotu, gdybyś miał czyste sumienie. Założę się o wszystkie moje diamenty, że zasłużyłeś sobie na każdy z paskudnych siniaków na tym twoim durnym łbie!

Jack zastanowił się, czy wszyscy ludzie mieli tak przerażających dziadków.

 **XXX**

\- Juraczka… a tobie nie jest niewygodnie? Może dołączysz do nas na kanapie?

\- Daj mu spokój, Dima. On zawsze tak siedzi, gdy ogląda telewizję. Juraczka, podać ci pierożki?

\- Dziękuję, dziadziu. Może później. Na razie nie jestem głodny.

Dziesięcioletni Jurij Plistetsky siedział przed telewizorem w takiej oto pozycji: pełniutki szpagat w rozkroku, idealny kąt sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, łokcie na podłodze, twarz oparta na dłoniach. Otulone puchowymi skarpetkami stópki co jakiś czas kręciły leniwe kółka.

\- Kolia… - Dima jęknął do ucha kolegi – Mnie _boli_ , jak na niego patrzę! Mnie to _boli_ , rozumiesz?!

\- Cicho bądź! – szeptem syknął Kolia – Lepiej dziękujmy Bogu, że siedzi w takiej _niewinnej_ pozycji, zamiast na przykład robić pierścionek.

\- Pierścionek?! Chryste, co to „pierścionek"?

\- Leży na brzuchu i dotyka stopami głowy.

\- Jezu!

\- Ostatnio zobaczył na Animal Planet, jak jakieś zwierzątko zarzuca sobie nogi na szyję i zrobił to samo. Powiedział, że z ciekawości.

\- O matko! Jak możesz mu na to pozwalać?!

\- Zmywał naczynia i zawołał do mnie z kuchni, że jest za ciemno i czy mógłbym zapalić światło. Odkrzyknąłem, że nie chce mi się wstawać z kanapy. No to sam sobie zapalił. Piętą. Kontakt jest wyżej niż jego głowa.

\- Ech…

\- No wiem, wiem… straszne. Ale będzie mi tego brakować.

Uśmiech Nikolaja Plisetskyego był mieszaniną smutku i radości. Jego przyjaciel, Dymitr pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. Dobrze znał te uczucia. Też miał wnuka.

\- Nie ma go. – nieoczekiwanie rzucił chłopiec.

\- Kogo nie ma, Juraczka? – spytał Kolia.

\- Viktora.

\- Ach… tego… rosyjskiego asa, tak? – przypomniał sobie Dima.

\- Nie było go na rozgrzewce. – ponurym tonem wyjaśnił Jurij – Mówią, że źle się czuje. Ciekawe, czy rzeczywiście ma biegunkę?

\- No cóż… za miesiąc sam będziesz mógł go o to spytać! – zaśmiał się starszy pan Plisetsky – W końcu będziecie trenować pod tym samym trenerem.

Dziesięciolatek podniósł się, podszedł do kanapy i wdrapał się dziadkowi na kolana. Wyczuwając trudną rozmowę, Dymitr przeprosił i poszedł do kuchni zrobić więcej herbaty. Dziadek i jego wnuczek zostali sami.

\- Dziadziu… ja _nie chcę_ do Petersburga. – Jurij zarzucił opiekunowi rączki na szyję i wtulił główkę w szeroką pierś.

\- Chcesz, chcesz. – Kolia dziarsko poklepał chłopca plecach – Chcesz, Juraczka i dobrze o tym wiesz. A kto skakał wczoraj prawie pod sam sufit, gdy mu powiedziałem, że został wybrany?

\- Cieszę się, że jadę, ale… ale… _ciebie_ tam nie będzie! Nie możesz pojechać ze mną, dziadziu?

\- Och, Jura, Jura… ja nie będę żył wiecznie, wiesz? A pamiętasz ten film o lwach, który wczoraj oglądaliśmy?

\- Pamiętam.

\- No to teraz będziesz miał swoje własne stado, tak jak w filmie. Pamiętasz, jakie lewki były szczęśliwe w swoim stadzie? Teraz ty też będziesz miał stado…

\- Nie chcę stada!

Jasnowłosa głowa zadarła się do góry. W zielonych oczach Jury krył się dobrze znany Kolii bunt.

\- Nie chcę stada! – chłopiec powtórzył głosem pełnym dziecięcej zawziętości – Stado to nie rodzina! Wolę ciebie od jakiegoś głupiego stada!

\- Nowe stado zawsze na początku wydaje się głupie. – cierpliwie tłumaczył mu dziadek – Ale to jest naprawdę dobre stado, Juraczka. Wiem, bo bardzo długo rozmawiałem z panem Feltsmanem.

Na dźwięk nazwiska trenera, Jurij wzdrygnął się.

\- Trener Feltsman to nic tylko się _drze!_ – burknął, odwracając wzrok – I każe mi robić takie _proste_ rzeczy! Na obozie wciąż mówił mi, że mam skakać podwójnego aksla zamiast potrójnego… jakbym był jakimś _bobaskiem!_ Nie chcę wciąż powtarzać tego samego. Chcę się uczyć _nowych_ rzeczy.

\- Och, Juraczka, Juraczka! – Kolia mocniej przytulił wnuczka – Dobrze ci tam będzie, wiesz? Gdybym nie uważał, że będzie ci tam dobrze, nie oddawałbym cię.

\- _Nie chcę_ jechać. To _niesprawiedliwe_! Dlaczego inni chłopcy mogą mieć i rodziców i dziadków i trenować w Petersburgu? Też chcę wszystko naraz!

\- Ech, wnusiu… chłopców, którzy mają aż takie szczęście, jest o wiele mniej niż myślisz. Wiesz, co powiedział mi Feltsman? Viktor Nikiforov był jeszcze młodszy od ciebie, gdy wyprowadził się od rodziców i zaczął trenować. Miał osiem lat, wiesz?

To przykuło zainteresownie zadziornego blondynka.

\- Powaga? – spytał, patrząc na na dziadka wielgachnymi zielonymi oczami.

\- Powaga, powaga. – starszy pan potwierdził, delikatnie czochrając wnuczkowi włosy – Kiedy Feltsman opowiadał mi o Viktorze… sposób, w jaki mi o tym mówił, sprawił, że pozbyłem się wszelkich wątpliwości. Wiem, że Feltsman dobrze się tobą zajmie, Juraczka.

\- Hę? Co to niby ma znaczyć?

\- To znaczy… że czasami między ludźmi, którzy nie są ze sobą spokrewnieni, rodzą się więzi silniejsze od więzów krwi. Pewnego dnia ty też to zrozumiesz, mój Jura.

Chłopczyk przekrzywił głowę.

\- Jakie więzi są silniejsze od więzów krwi?

 **XXX**

\- P-panie Feltsman? W-wygląda pan, jakby potrzebował pan inhalatora.

Ilia i Wlad z przerażeniem obserwowali krążącego tam i z powrotem po korytarzu pracodawcę.

\- Gdzie on jest? _Gdzie on jest_?! – Yakov od kilkunastu minut powtarzał to samo zdanie – Trzech łyżwiarzy już pojechało… trzech! A jego _nie ma!_

\- Panie Feltsman, _proszę!_ Niech już pan nie gryzie tego kapelusza! Popsuje pan sobie protezę…

\- Lepiej nie próbuj mnie uspokajać, Malinovsky!

\- W-włosów niech lepiej też pan nie szarpie! Będzie pan zupełnie łysy…

\- MORDA! Shevchenko, zadzwoń do niego jeszcze raz!

Drżącą dłonią fizjoterapeuta wyjął komórkę i wykręcił numer Viktora. Feltsman również sięgnął po telefon.

 _Będę na czas. Kryj mnie._ – setny raz przeczytał wiadomość od wychowanka - _Będę na czas. Kryj mnie._

No dobrze, kurwa, okej, ale kiedy niby było to całe „na czas"? Minutę przed wyjściem na lód?! Noż, do diaska, czy ten baran chciał, by Yakov tutaj zszedł?!

Nie było dobrze… kurwa mać, nie było _ani trochę_ dobrze! A jakby spóźnienie Viktora nie było wystarczającym powodem do zmartwień, to występy kolejnych łyżwiarzy tylko pogorszyły sprawę.

Zanim zawodnicy z drugiej grupy rozpoczęli przejazdy, legendarny rosyjski trener postanowił złamać własną zasadę i za namową Ilii spróbował bycia optymistą („Wdech i wydech, panie Feltsman! Pozytywne myśli, panie Feltsman! Myślimy pozytywnie!"). Żeby nie było – _próbował_.

 _Vitya zaraz tu będzie._ – powiedział sobie – _Może jego rywale pojadą słabo i nie będzie musiał aż tak się wysilać? Spokojnie, jest jeszcze Francja. Tutaj wystarczy mu czwarte miejsce. Upokarzające to jak cholera, ale co zrobić. Wystarczy, że będzie czwarty! Okej, głowa go boli, ale powinien dać radę. Jeśli tamci pojadą słabo, będzie miał łatwiej._

Kurwa, jak na złość – jak dotąd wszyscy pierdoleni łyżwiarze z drugiej grupy trzasnęli najlepsze wyniki w karierze! Tak, proszę państwa. Bóg odwalał _właśnie_ takie numery, gdy Yakov Feltsman starał się być optymistą. Yakov Feltsman już _nigdy_ nie będzie optymistą! Kurwa, nigdy!

A tak na serio – wyniki w _Kiss and Cry_ raczej nie były robotą Boga. O wiele bardziej prawdopodobne było wyjaśnienie, że ci wszyscy goście dowiedzieli się o kiepskim stanie rosyjskiego geniusza i uznali to za zachętę. No bo… druga taka okazja może się już nie powtórzyć, prawda? Trudno o lepsze warunki do zdetronizowania rządzącego króla podwórka. Skoro Viktor był słaby, to pozostające dotychczas poza zasięgiem medale, nagle znalazły się na wyciągnięcie ręki! Przepuszczenie podobnej okazji byłoby grzechem!

Póki co, najlepszy występ dał Guillaume Fontaine. Dzierżący obecnie pozycję lidera Francuz pojechał niemalże na poziomie Nikiforova. _Niemalże_. Wystarczająco, by zasłużyć na owacje na stojąco. Noż, _cholera jasna_!

 _Jeszcze tylko ten gówniarz Crispino, a potem Vitya._ – Yakov pomyślał, obgryzując paznokcie – _Vitya, którego tu NIE MA!_

O Boże, nawet nie będą mieli czasu na związanie tych jego _przeklętych_ włosów! Jezu, nie będą mieli czasu _na nic_! Chryste, on będzie musiał jechać bez pierdolonej _rozgrzewki_! Niedobrze, kurwa, niedobrze, niedobrze, NIEDOBRZE!

\- Gdzie się podziała twoja Gwiazda Betlejemska, Feltsman? – zaśpiewał czyjś złośliwy głos.

Yakov zacisnął zęby.

 _Pieprzony skurwiel, akurat teraz musiał się przypałętać!_

\- Spierdalaj, Wronkov! – burknął do rywala.

Brodaty dupek pozostawał niewzruszony.

\- Sędziowie nie będą na nikogo czekać. Właśnie z nimi rozmawiałem. Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś wiedzieć.

\- Super. Dzięki za fatygę. A teraz _spierdalaj!_

Minister Sportu wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przejdę się na szczyt trybun, bo ponoć stamtąd ma się najlepszy widok na _pusty lód._ – na odchodnym poklepał jeszcze Yakova po barku.

Myśl o pustym lodzie przyprawiła opiekuna Viktora o ból żołądka. Gdy tylko Wronkov zniknął za rogiem, Feltsman powrócił do nerwowego krążenia po koryarzu.

A jeśli ten skurwiel miał rację? A jeśli Vitya naprawdę się _nie zjawi_?!

\- To moja wina! – Yakov jęknął, łapiąc się za głowę.

\- Proszę, niech pan tak nie mówi. – Ilia próbował położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu, ale nie zdołał, bo pracodawca nawet na moment nie przerywał nerwowego marszu.

\- To ja… to _ja_ do tego doprowadziłem! Byłem dla niego za ostry!

\- Panie Feltsman, naprawdę…

\- Żadne „naprawdę", Shevchenko! Kurwa, jestem najgorszym trenerem na świecie…

\- Miał pan prawo się zdenerwować.

\- Pewien, że, kurwa, miałem! Ale… och, do diaska! Po co ja go wczoraj straszyłem tym pasem…

\- Fakt, trochę pana poniosło.

\- Trochę?! Babicheva wszystko nagrała… kurwa, nawet ja omal nie zszedłem na zawał ze strachu, gdy pokazała mi ten filmik. A przecież jestem na nim _ja sam!_ I to ma być, kurwa, logiczne?

\- No już dobrze, dobrze… niech pan tak tego wszystkiego nie przeżywa.

\- Jak, kurwa, mam nie przeżywać?! Cholera, Kanadyjczyk właśnie dostał wyniki. Jeszcze jeden z najlepszym wynikiem w karierze, noż kurwa jego mać! Crispino właśnie wychodzi na lód… O Boże, zupełnie zawaliłem sprawę, gdy rozmawiałem z Vityą. Źle się do tego zabrałem! Powinienem był dać mu się wygadać! Może wtedy wiedziałbym, o co chodziło z Lilką? Dupa ze mnie nie trener! Sam się zwolnię i napiszę skargę na samego siebie!

\- Przesadza pan. Proszę, niech się pan uspoko…

\- NIE WAŻ SIĘ! Nawet nie waż się mówić mi, żebym się uspokoił!

Obok Feltsmana pojawił się nieoczekiwanie wysoki mężczyzna z krótkimi włosami.

\- Co powiedziałeś sędziom? – spytał.

Yakov zacisnął zęby.

 _Tylko pierdolonych dziennikarzy tutaj brakowało!_

\- Mówiłem, że nie udzielam żadnych wywiadów! – wydarł się na faceta – Won mi stąd!

\- Ale…

\- Powtórzę po raz ostatni: nie mam czasu dla pierdolonych skunksów z mikrofonami! Zjeżdżaj!

Wzdychając, legendarny trener odwrócił się do Wlada i Ilii. Nie wiedzieć czemu, gapili się na coś za plecami pracodawcy. Pewnie na tego natrętnego reportera. Ech, mniejsza o to.

\- Zadzwońcie do niego jeszcze raz. – Feltsman rozkazał, wycierając pot z czoła.

Nie drgnęli ani o centymetr.

\- No i na co wy, _kurwa,_ czekacie?! – ryknął, wymachując rękami jak szaleniec.

\- Może… po prostu ze mną pogadasz? – zza pleców Yakova padło nieśmiałe stwierdzenie – Przecież stoję tuż obok.

Cholera, co za upierdliwiec! Czemu nie chciał się odczepić?!

\- Ile. Razy. Jeszcze. Mam. POWTÓRZYĆ?! Nie mam czasu na wywiady! Spadaj, facet!

\- Eee… Yakov, to ja.

\- Ty, czyli… JEZUS MARIA!

Yakov Feltsman omal nie dostał zawału. Z całą pewnością dostał _mentalnego_ zawału. A Viktor Nikiforov niepewnie pomasował kark. Kark, na którym _nie było_ włosów.

\- Rozumiem, że to dla ciebie lekki szok. – stwierdził, śmiejąc się nerwowo.

 _Lekki? LEKKI?!_

Z oczami, w których przerażenie mieszało się z niedowierzaniem, trener uniósł drżące dłonie i zatrzymał je kilka centymetrów od szyi wychowanka.

\- Vitya… - wyjąkał piskliwym i pełnym emocji głosem – _Vitenka_ … twoje włosy… twoje _piękne_ włosy…

\- Eee…

\- Twoje włosy… gdzie one są… gdzie one są…

Sztywnymi ruchami robota Yakov zginał palce, jakby próbował złapać niewidzialne kosmyki.

\- Gdzie włosy… gdzie są włosy… - powtarzał z oczami zafiksowanymi na swoim uczniu.

\- No… nie ma ich. – Viktor odpowiedział po prostu.

\- Jak ty… kiedy ty…

\- Ostrzygł mnie taki jeden miły pan na lodowisku. Prawda, że ładnie? Dał mi wcześniej poprzeglądać magazyny żony. Ta fryzura jest teraz bardzo modna. Klasyczna, a zarazem oryginalna, nie uważasz?

Klasyczna, a zarazem orgyninalna? A co to, kurwa, miało do rzeczy?! To nieważne! Co z tego, że jacyś kolesie w jakiśtam magazynach też mieli podgolone karki i opadające na lewe oko grzywki? Liczyło się to, że Vitya… _Vitenka_ nie wyglądał już jak chłopiec, tylko jak facet! Jak dorosły, kurwa, mężczyzna!

Boże… on zawsze był taki przystojny? Znaczy, już jako ośmioletni szczeniak był ładniutki, ale teraz…!

Stojące nieopodal solistki właśnie przyuważyły Viktora i z wrażenia omal nie osunęły się na podłogę. Yakov miał ochotę podbiec do nich i wydrzeć się, by przestały rozbierać wzrokiem _jego dziecko!_ Kurwa, nie miały za grosz wstydu! Sara Crispino otwarcie się śliniła. Zaraz! A czy ta dziewucha nie powinna przypadkiem dopingować brata?

Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, zza rogu wyszedł ojciec bliźniaków.

\- Chodź, Sarcia! Miki właśnie zaczyna.

To przypomniało Yakovowi o powadze sytuacji. Złapał wychowanka za ramiona.

\- Vitya… przez cały ten czas… co ty… gdzie ty…

Viktor zamrugał.

\- Eee… przecież ci powiedziałem? Na lodowisku.

\- Na lodowisku?

\- Zapłaciłem jednemu panu, by pozwolił mi pojeździć. Yakov, nie obraź się… nie chciałem ci tego mówić, ale rano strasznie się przez ciebie stresowałem. Musiałem trochę pojeździć sam. Dokręciłem wszystkie skoki, wiesz?

\- Dobra… już mniejsza… już mniejsza o to! Jak głowa?

\- Nie boli. Słuchaj, ręce ci drżą…

\- Rozgrzewka! O Boże, nie było cię na rozgrzewce… ale rozgrzałeś się, prawda? Chociaż trochę? Błagam, powiedz mi, że się rozgrzałeś!

\- Eee… jasne. Rozgrzałem się w autobusie. Yakov, jesteś strasznie blady.

\- Autobus? Jechałeś autobusem?

\- No wiesz, gdy zakumałem, że będę tutaj na styk, uznałem, że autobus będzie lepszy. W taksówce nie miałbym miejsca na rozgrzewkę. A tak porozciągałem się przy rurze w autobusie. Ludzie dziwnie się na mnie patrzyli…

\- Okej… dobra. Okej… rozgrzałeś się… chociaż tyle… masz pod tą bluzą strój?

\- Pewnie. Już wcześniej go założyłem…

\- O Boże! O kurwa, dzięki Bogu… jakoś to będzie… dzięki Bogu, jakoś to będzie!

\- Yakov, wyglądasz, jakbyś potrzebował lekarza.

\- Pierdolić lekarza! Cholera… Crispino już zaczął… cholera… łyżwy! O Boże, łyżwy! Na co ty jeszcze czekasz? Zakładaj łyżwy!

Viktor posłusznie usiadł na podłodze i zabrał się za zakładanie łyżew. Feltsman chciał mu zawiązać sznurówki, ale wychowanek złapał go za nadgarstki.

\- Yakov, kocham cię, ale tym razem sam je sobie zawiążę, dobra? – srebrnowłosy mężczyzna westchnął, patrząc trenerowi w oczy - Cały czas drżą ci ręce. Jak w takim stanie zawiążesz mi sznurówki, stracę czucie w stopach. Jest dobrze. Spróbuj się trochę uspokoić, okej?

Uspokoić? Na tym etapie, Yakov już nawet nie pamiętał znaczenia tego słowa! Był zestresowany jak cholera i wciąż nie przyjmował do wiadomości nowej fryzury Viktora. Nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić, więc po prostu stał nad zawiązującym sznurówki uczniem. W końcu nie wytrzymał. Z miną, jakby dotykał substancji radioaktywnej, zaczął obmacywać głowę wychowanka.

\- Boże. – jęknął, gdy przejechał palcami po króciutko zgolonym miejscu pod uszami.

Kącik ust Viktora kpiąco uniósł się do góry.

\- Boże… jego włosy… - Yakov powtarzał, nie będąc w stanie zapanować nad emocjami – Jego włosy… o Boże… Ilia, on nie ma włosów…

\- Nie przesadzaj. – wetchnął krótko obcięty wychowanek – Trochę ich jeszcze mam.

\- Włosy… o Boże… on nie ma włosów… on umarł!

Viktor spojrzał na niego spode łba.

\- No dobra. Teraz to już histeryzujesz.

\- Jezu… włosy… twoje piękne włosy!

\- Już nie „przeklęte kudły" tylko „piękne włosy", co? – srebrnowłosy mężczyzna rzucił, uśmiechając się pod nosem – Szybko nie odrosną, więc lepiej zacznij się przyzwyczajać. Zresztą, nie zamierzam znowu ich zapuszczać.

\- To… dobrze?

No dobra, nie chodziło o to, że Yakovowi _nie podobała się_ ta nowa fryzura. Owszem, podobała mu się, ale… tak jakby…

Stanął mu przed oczami obraz Viktora. Młodziutkiego, długowłosego Viktora w koronie z niebieskich kwiatów. Kiedy on dostał ten kretyński wianek? Chyba wygrał wtedy Mistrzostwa Europy, czy jakoś tak. Yakov pamiętał, że jego wychowanek rzucił wtedy różę Giacomettiemu.

Vitya. Długie włosy, słodkie niebieskie oczy, niewinna twarzyczka, szczupłe ciało.

Vitya. Krótkie włosy, poważne niebieskie oczy, twarz mężczyzny, muskularne ciało.

To nie były dwie różne osoby, tylko jeden i ten sam facet. Do Yakova wciąż nie dotarło. Że to byłjego Vitya. Ten sam Vitya, co wczoraj… a jednak tak bardzo inny. Kiedy to się stało? Kiedy on tak bardzo się zmienił? Kiedy Viktor Nikiforov stał się mężczyzną? I jakim cudem Yakov _przegapił_ ten moment?

\- Dobrze wyglądasz. – usłyszał głos Wlada.

\- Dzięki.

Vitya miał już łyżwy na nogach. Przyciągając kolano do piersi, rozmawiał z menadżerem i fizjoterapeutą.

\- Na serio ci ładnie… - Ilia wyglądał na prawie tak poruszonego jak Feltsman – Wiem, że to głupie, ale… mogę dotknąć?

\- Pfft! Co to Yakov zapoczątkował jakiś trend? – Viktor zaśmiał się – Trend macania mnie po głowie? Co wy myślicie, że ja schowałem te włosy pod kołnierzem, czy jak?

\- Z-zaskoczyłeś nas, okej? – czerwony po same uszy Ukrainiec skrzyżował ramiona – Ty w ogóle widziałeś siebie w lustrze?

\- No już, daj spokój. Przecież się wygłupiam. Masz, pomacaj sobie. Widzisz? To moje włosy, nie peruka. Swoją drogą, jak tam sytuacja?

Menadżer zaglądał przez kurtynę na lodowisko.

\- Jeszcze nie skończył. – poinformował ich, przełykając ślinę.

Viktor krótko skinał głową.

\- Wyjdę w ostatniej chwili. Nie chcę wywoływać niepotrzebnego zamieszania na widowni. Jak mnie zobaczą, pewnie od razu zaczną wrzeszczeć. To mogłoby trochę onieśmielić chłopaka. Poczekam, aż będzie w _Kiss and Cry._

 _Mądrze mówi._ – pomyślał Yakov – _Zupełnie jak nie on._

Zastanawiał się, co powinien powiedzieć wychowankowi. Czy w ogóle powinien coś powiedzieć? Czy powinien wspomnieć o tych wszystkich życiówkach, które trzasnęli pozostali łyżwiarze?

Cóż… z jednej strony należało to zrobić – Vitya powinien wiedzieć, że poprzeczka była _o wiele wyżej_ niż wczoraj. Dość wysoko, by nie czuć się bezpiecznie _nawet_ z tak dużą przewagą w programie krótkim. Ale z drugiej strony, jeśli Viktor usłyszy o dokonaniach rywali, może odczuć presję. Znaczy się… Vitya był _cholernie_ odporny na presję, praktycznie od zawsze, ale to nie oznaczało, że nigdy się nie denerwował. Czy Yakov powinien mu powiedzieć?

 _Lepiej nie._ – Feltsman zdecydował – _Wydaje mi się, że lepiej będzie, jeśli nie będę mu już dawał żadnych wskazówek. Ma taką dziwną minę. Jest maksymalnie skoncentrowany. Wygląda, jakby wszystko sobie poukładał w głowie. Nie chcę tego psuć…_

A mimo to… stanie w milczeniu obok Viktora okazało się diabelnie trudne.

Atmosfera była prawie nie do zniesienia. A przynajmniej dla Yakova, Ilii i Wlada, którzy podskakiwali za każdym razem, gdy zza kurtyny rozlegał się ryk publiczności. Natomiast Vitya… Vitya, który teoretycznie powinien być najbardziej zestresowany z nich wszystkich, w ogóle niczym się nie przejmował.

Ale to nie było jego zwykłe „nie przejmowanie się". To nie było „nie przejmowanie się" na zasadzie „jestem lekkoduchem i głupkiem i bałwanem i zaraz jadę program dowolny, ale opowiem wam dowcip". Nie. Feltsman jeszcze _nigdy_ nie widział swojego wychowanka w takim stanie.

Vitya stał obok kurtyny w bluzie reprezentacji Rosji. Pilnował, by mięśnie nie wystygły, przyciągając stopę do pośladków. Robił to bez problemu, chociaż miał na sobie łyżwy. Niebieskie oczy były lekko zmrużone i zamyślone. Jakby Vitya przebywał w swoim własnym światku. Ale w dobrym znaczeniu. Wydawał się bardzo skupiony i poważny. Mężczyzna, który koncentruje się przed bitwą. Mężczyzna, który wie, czego chce.

Patrząc na tego mężczyznę, Yakov doznał nawrotu wcześniejszej nostalgii. Zupełnie tego nie planując, zaczął widzieć w głowie obrazy:

Vitya. Ośmioletni. Mały szczyl biegający po lodzie z powiewającą na wietrze srebrną kitką. Chciał jedynie wkurzać trenera i jeździć na łyżwach.

Vitya. Wesoły nastolatek. Pewnego razu wmaszerował do gabinetu Feltsmana ze szczeniakiem pudla na rękach. Yakov pomyślał wtedy, że spojrzenie Viktora było jeszcze bardziej szczenięce niż spojrzenie nieszczęsnego psa.

Vitya. Jego pierwszy medal w seniorach. Nazywali go cudownym dzieckiem łyżwiarstwa. Mówili, że nic nie stanie mu na przeszkodzie.

Vitya. Osiemnastoletni i pijany. Ojciec złamał mu serce. Yakov masował Viktorowi plecy, gdy Viktor wymiotował. Yakov delikatnie przytrzymywał długie srebrne włosy, bo frotka gdzieś się zapodziała.

Vitya. Krótkie włosy. Dorosły, silny i piękny. Boże. Tyle lat. Jezus Maria… tyle lat…

Yakov Feltsman pękł.

\- PIERDOLIĆ TO!

Wlad i Ilia omal nie przewrócili się z wrażenia. Yakov podszedł do Viktora.

\- Kurwa, chodź tutaj!

I przytulił go. Złapał go i przytulił. Jedną ręką chwycił szczupłą talię, a drugą ścisnął te króciusieńkie (Jezu, były takie krótkie!) włosy na karku. To nie był jakiś tam delikatny przytulas. To był miażdżący płuca uścisk! Jedyny, właściwy dla tej sytuacji uścisk. Jedyny uścisk, jakim przybrany ojciec mógł obdarzyć przybranego syna przed ważną bitwą.

\- Vitya, słuchaj…

Głos Yakova był dziwny. Ni to warczenie, ni to jęczenie, ni to błaganie. Głos człowieka bliskiego obłędu. Oczy Feltsmana też zezowały w przestrzeń, jak u psychopaty.

\- Vitya, słuchaj… jak się wypierdolisz, nie padaj na kolana!

\- Hm? – Viktor westchnął z zadowoleniem i mocniej przytulił się do trenera.

\- Kurwa, słuchaj mnie! Nasza wczorajsza umowa… anuluję ją, kapujesz? Jak się wypierdolisz, to trudno! Nie padaj na kolana!

\- Nie wypierdolę się.

\- Cholera, ja mówię poważnie! Jak się wypierdolisz, leć na tyłek! Na tyłek, jasne?! Vitya, _błagam_ … ja _nie chcę_ widzieć cię na kolanach na tym lodzie… nie zniosę tego, rozumiesz? Obiecaj mi… obiecaj mi, że jeśli się wypierdolisz, nie upadniesz na kolana!

\- Obiecuję, że się nie wypierdolę.

\- Kurwa, nie słuchasz mnie!

\- Przecież nigdy cię nie słuchałem.

\- Kurwa mać… to prawda!

No i świetnie. Tego tylko, kurwa, brakowało! Yakov zaraz się tutaj poryczy. Noż kurwa… to wszystko wina tego srebrnowłosego popaprańca! O! Już widzi, że coś się święci! Stoi sobie tutaj z łbem wtulonym w ramię trenera i chichocze. Kurwa, Yakov to wszystko przeżywa, a ten się śmieje!

Ooooo, nie! Tak NIE BĘDZIE! Nie ma mowy, by Yakov się popłakał! Yakov się nie popłacze! Yakov zaraz zrobi tutaj porządek! Przeklęty gówniarz! A Yakov naiwny zaczął myśleć, że ten pacan wydoroślał w kilka godzin… pfft! Ależ skąd! To nadal kretyn. Zero szacunku dla uczuć trenera… zero! Kurwa, chichrać mu się zachciało!

\- No dobra, starczy tego dobrego! – Feltsman warknął – Powiedziałem: wystarczy! Puść mnie wreszcie! Vitya… cholera no… kurwa, niech ktoś go ode mnie odklei! Vitya, do ciężkiej cholery, bo zaraz… I PRZESTAŃ SIĘ, KURWA, ŚMIAĆ!

Wreszcie odsunął od siebie srebrnowłosego głąba. Oczywiście zamiast się uspokoić, smarkacz odchylił głowę do tyłu i zaczął się jeszcze głośniej śmiać.

\- Yakov… - Viktor zaczął, wycierając łzę spod oka – Gdyby ktoś mi powiedział, że ty na kilka minut przed programem dowolnym będziesz mnie nazywał Vitenką, głaskał po głowie i przytulał…

\- Przytulał?! – Yakov powtórzył gniewnie – PRZYTULAŁ?! No chyba ci do reszty _odpierdoliło!_ Niech ci się nie roi, że cię przytuliłem, gówniarzu! Plecy mnie rozbolały i musiałem się o coś oprzeć. Po prostu byłeś pod ręką.

\- Boziu… sposób, w jaki się tego wypierasz jest po prostu _zbyt słodki!_ Gdybyś widział… AŁA! Ajć, ajć, ajć!

\- Co, może myślałeś, że jak się ostrzygłeś, to już nie będę ciągnął cię za kudły? Sądzisz, że jesteś taki sprytny, co?

\- Szczerze? Szarpania za włosy to będzie mi trochę brakować… czułem się jak żona jaskiniowca.

\- Już ja ci, kurwa, dam żonę jaskiniowca! Tylko poczekaj, aż wrócimy do Petersburga…

\- Ale może się za bardzo nie rozpędzaj, co? Wygląda na to, że Crispino już skończył. Pokrzyczysz na mnie później. Na razie muszę wygrać złoto. Potem sobie pokrzyczysz, ale teraz mnie puść, okej?

Yakov wsłuchał się w odgłosy za kurtyną. Muzyka rzeczywiście ucichła. Wzdychając, puścił włosy wychowanka.

\- Zepsułeś moją idealną fryzurę. – Viktor stwierdził, poprawiając grzywkę.

\- Było mnie nie denerwować. – Feltsmam fuknął - Gdybyś…

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna pochylił się i złożył na policzku opiekuna głośnego całusa.

\- Dziękuję, że oparłeś się o mnie, gdy rozbolały cię plecy. – powiedział z dłońmi na ramionach trenera – Dziękuję i… przepraszam. Za wszystko. Nie zasługuję na to, byś tak często mi wybaczał. Dziękuję, że kochasz mnie, chociaż jestem taki dziwny i głupi i trudny. Przepraszam, że okazuję ci miłość tylko tak, jak umiem. Dziękuję. Gdyby nie ty, nie byłoby mnie tutaj.

Nie wydurniał się. Mówił całkowicie szczerze. Niebieskie oczy nadal miały w sobie resztki rozbawienia, ale tym, co w nich dominowało, była powaga. Yakov aż się zaczerwienił. Jeszcze nigdy nie usłyszał pod rząd aż tylu przeprosin i podziękowań. Odwrócił wzrok.

\- Przestań już gadać. – mruknął – Umówiliśmy się, że dasz mi odpowiedź swoim programem dowolnym. Przestań już pieprzyć, bo narobisz sobie bałaganu w głowie.

Próbował zgrywać twardziela… że niby wyznanie wychowanka nie sprawiło mu cholernej przyjemności. Ale po minie srebrnowłosego hultaja zorientował się, że zgrywanie twardziela nie wyszło. Yakov znał ten uśmiech. Niebieskooki bałwan całkowicie go rozgryzł.

\- Okej. Już się nie odzywam. – Viktor jeszcze raz cmoknął trenera, po czym zniknął za kurtyną.

Feltsman chciał pójść za nim, ale w ostatniej chwili przystanął i zerknął na Ilię i Wlada.

\- A wy z czego się tak cieszycie?! – warknął – Niech mi tylko któryś wygada Popovichovi albo Babichevie, że przytu… że plecy mnie rozbolały i oparłem się o Viktora! Piśnijcie chociaż słówko, a możecie pożegnać się z robotą!

Wściekłym krokiem ruszył na lodowisko.

Oczywiście, że się wygadają. Jak nic wygadają się, a potem zwalą wszystko na Viktora! Ech… a Yakov pewnie jeszcze da tym kretynom podwyżki! Należało im się za przytarganie zapijaczonego durnia z knajpy. Jak na to nie patrzeć, dotarł do hotelu _żywy_ i w miarę przyzwoitym stanie (jak na takie ilości alkoholu). Nie każdy dałby radę zapanować nad nim do tego stopnia, by wrócił do miejsca spania w jednym kawałku. Cóż, to prawdopodobnie zasługa Babichevy, ale… ech, niech już im będzie! Niech mają te swoje podwyżki! W końcu im też należy się jakaś rekompensata za te wszystkie nerwy.

A Yakov zrekompensuje sobie to wszystko… zrekompensuje to sobie… no właśnie jak?

 _Wystarczy mi, że Vitya dobrze pojedzie swój program._ – Feltsman uświadomił sobie – _Jeśli Vitya pojedzie program, z którego będzie zadowolony… to mi w zupełności wystarczy._

Srebrnowłosy wychowanek stał przy barierce i czekał, aż z tafli znikną wszystkie rzucone dla Crispino pluszaki. Było ich całkiem sporo. Czyżby kolejna życiówka?

\- Ocena za program dowolny dla Michele Crispino z Włoch. – padł komunikat.

Życiówka, a jakże. Włoski dzieciak co prawda nie przeskoczył Fontaine'a, ale zapracował sobie na brązowy medal. Albo srebrny – jeżeli rosyjski geniusz nie zepnie tyłka i nie da z siebie wszystkiego.

Yakov nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewać. Pierwszy raz patrzył na ulubionego ucznia i nie wiedział, jaki występ za chwilę zobaczy. Vitya powiedział, że przestała go boleć głowa. Powiedział, że ćwiczył na jakimś lodowisku. Że dokręcił wszystkie skoki. Czy to była prawda? A może próba uspokojenia trenera?

Widzowie wreszcie przyuważyli bohatera narodowego Rosji i zaczęli skandować jego imię.

\- Vik-tor! – dobiegało ze wszystkich stron – Vik-tor! Vik-tor! Vik-tor!

Nie wiedzieć czemu, Feltsmanowi przypomniały się te wszystkie „Vi-vi", które słyszał wczoraj przez telefon. Wzdrygnął się.

Niemiłe uczucie opuściło go jednak, gdy wychowanek podał mu bluzę i osłony na łyżwy. Niebieskie oczy miały w sobie dziwny błysk. Sam Viktor też był dziwny. Nie zachowywał się tak, jak zwykle. Zamiast pomachać do publiczności, po prostu stał przy barierce i patrzył w bliżej nieokreślony punkt. Wyglądał, jakby kogoś szukał. Kogoś, kogo tu nie było.

 _Co za głupia myśl._ – uznał Yakov – _Ale z jakiegoś powodu jestem dziwnie spokojny. Nie bardzo rozumiem, dlaczego, ale… przestałem się martwić._

Odchrząknął.

\- Jesteś gotowy, Vitya?

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna przytaknął. Stał na lodzie z jedną ręką na barierce. Ta ręka skojarzyła się Yakovowi z liną łączącą statek z portem. Czasami, aby odkryć coś niesamowitego, trzeba było wypłynąć na niebezpieczne wody. Viktor wyglądał, jakby to właśnie zamierzał zrobić.

\- Jesteś gotowy, by zobaczyć moją odpowiedź? – zapytał, patrząc trenerowi w oczy.

 _Nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia. Nie wiedzieć, dlaczego, mam przeczucie, że kiedy pojedziesz ten program, już nigdy nie będziesz taki sam. Boję się twojej odpowiedzi, ale nie mogę się jej doczekać. Wiem też, że nie mogę cię powstrzymać. Nikt nie może._

Feltsman nie powiedział żadnej z tych rzeczy. Po prostu skinął głową.

Viktor wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy.

\- _Uważnie mnie obserwuj._ – wyszeptał po angielsku.

Puścił barierkę i ruszył w stronę środka lodowiska.

Yakov otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Co to było? I dlaczego po angielsku? _Do kogo_ Vitya to powiedział?! Bo _na pewno_ nie do Yakova! Legendarny trener nie wiedział, skąd to wie… po prostu wiedział. Tajemnicze słowa Viktora nie były skierowane do niego.

Tłum oklaskiwał Nikiforova. A potem nastąpiła krótka cisza. Dziesięć sekund ciszy pomiędzy tłumem, który przestał klaskać i muzyką, która miała zacząć grać. Yakov mógłby podsumować te dziesięć sekund tylko w jeden sposób:

Cisza przed burzą. Zbliżało się coś wielkiego.

 **Detroit**

\- Cóż za piękny program Michele Crispino z Włoch! – zachwycał się komentator – To wielka rzadkość, by tak młody zawodnik interpretował utwór w tak dojrzały sposób.

Phichit zerknął na siedzącego obok Japończyka.

 _O nim też mogliby coś takiego powiedzieć._ – pomyślał ponuro – _Yuuriego stać na jeszcze piękniejszy przejazd niż tego włoskiego gościa. Nikt nie interpretuje muzyki tak wiernie, jak mój przyjaciel! Ech, gdyby nie ten przeklęty Jack, Yuuri byłby o krok bliżej finału Grand Prix…_

Na ekranie wyświetlały się powtórki skoków Michele. W tle leciała muzyka z programu - „What dreams are made of" by Paolo and Isabela. Przepiękna piosenka duetu z rodzinnego kraju Crispino. Szkoda tylko, że była taka ponura… Taj słuchał wcześniej tego samego utworu w wykonaniu Hilary Duff. Lajknął go. Ale włoskiej wersji nie zamierzał lajkować. O, nie!

Yuuri już wcześniej był przygnębiony. A teraz, gdy musiał jeszcze wysłuchać tej tkliwej ballady, którą Michele wybrał sobie do programu… ech, biedny Yuuri. Odkąd łyżwiarze z drugiej grupy rozpoczęli przejazdy, siedział po turecku z miną skrzywdzonego dziecka, tuląc do siebie pluszowego pudla. Jego zaniepokojenie udzieliło się Phichitowi, który też złapał swoją chomiczą maskotkę i zaczął ją nerwowo ściskać.

Taj postanowił, że jeśli kiedyś zasiądzie w zarządzie ISU, zadba, by przed każdą transmisją wyświatlano stosowne ostrzeżenia. Na przykład:

„Uwaga, smutaśny program! Prosimy przygotować paczkę chusteczek!"

Albo:

„Do wszystkich fanów Viktora Nikiforova, a w szczególności tych, co mają w pokoju pięć plakatów i czytają każdy wywiad z rosyjskim księciem: Nikiforov ma problemy z żołądkiem. Nie popełniajcie harakiri, nawet jeśli cierpicie z miłości!"

Phichit pokręcił głową. Nie byłoby problemu, gdyby inni łyżwiarze byli tak _odpowiedzialni_ , jak on iaktualizowali statusy na Facebooku co godzinę! Wówczas wrażliwi Japończycy mogliby z wyprzedzeniem dowiedzieć się o kłopotach idoli od swoich tajskich przyjaciół. No naprawdę! Czy aż tak trudno napisać posta na tablicy:

„Jestem w kiblu. Nie będę na rozgrzewce. Ale program dowolny pojadę, więc się nie martwcie."

Phichit by tak zrobił. Ale Viktor Nikiforov nie był tak _odpowiedzialny,_ jak Phichit. Głupi Viktor! Przez jego _nieodpowiedzialność_ Yuuri był bliski popadnięcia w kolejną depresję…

 _Dosyć tego dobrego!_ – postanowił Taj – _Jak okaże się, że Viktor dzisiaj nie wystąpi, przestanę lajkować jego zdjęcia na Instagramie! Co on sobie myśli, by odwalać takie numery?! Yuuri jest w nim zakochany po uszy… jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, może nawet próbować popełnić seppuku! A wtedy będę musiał wyrzucić wszystkie ostre przedmioty z naszego pokoju! A, kurde, nie mogę tego zrobić, by musiałbym wyrzucić klatkę Buddy! Niech to, nie ma innego wyjścia! Viktor po protu MUSI dzisiaj wystąpić i BASTA!_

Ktoś w górze najwyraźniej słuchał modłów Phichita.

\- Sędziowie wciąż podliczają punkty dla Cripino, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że… zaraz, co to za krzyki? – komentator przestał mówić, by oglądający też mogli posłuchać.

Kamera cały czas pokazywała siedzącego w _Kiss and Cry_ Michele, ale z głośników dobiegały głosy ludzi z areny:

\- Vik-tor! Vik-tor! Vik-tor!

W wystających spod pluszowego pieska brązowych oczach pojawiło się światełko nadziei.

\- Yuuri! – Phichit wykrzyknął, łapiąc przyjaciela za ramię – Słyszysz? To Viktor! Jest na lodowisku! Już wszystko w porządku, widzisz?

Yuuri nie odpowiedział, ale z ulgą wypuścił powietrze.

\- Hm… z tego auplauzu wnioskuję, że Nikiforov jednak pojedzie program dowolny. – komentator również sprawiał wrażenie uspokojonego – Dla przypomnienia: aktualny Mistrz Europy nie pojawił się na rozgrzewce i wielu spekulowało, że w ogóle dzisiaj nie wystąpi. To by oznaczało dla niego całkowite pozbawienie się szans na finał Grand Prix. Nawet mimo ogromnej przewagi z programu krótkiego. Chociaż trener Feltsman zapewnił sędziów, że jego wychowanek pojawi się na lodzie, do ostatniej chwili mieliśmy wątpliwości. Od wielu ludzi, z którymi przeprowadziliśmy wywiady, w tym od Guillaume'a Fontaine'a i rosyjskiego Ministra Sportu, Alexeia Wronkova, dowiedzieliśmy się, że ulubieniec publiczności nie czuł się zbyt dobrze podczas porannej rozgrzewki, co objawiało się między innymi w popsutych skokach i zawrotach głowy po piruetach. Miejmy nadzieję, że Nikiforov czuje się już lepiej... Nie da się ukryć, że konkurenci nie ułatwili mu zadania! Zastanawiam się, czy odczuwa presję. Aż sam jestem ciekaw, jak dzisiaj pojedzie. No ale… na razie poczekajmy na noty dla Crispino!

W dole ekranu pojawił się charakterystyczny ciemno-niebieski pasek.

\- Oho, a oto i one! No proszę… jeszcze jeden najlepszy wynik w karierze!

Zachwycony Michele rzucił się w ramiona siostry. W tym samym czasie ojciec bliźniaków ściskał się z trenerem.

\- Podobnie jak pozostali, Crispino dał czadu! – głosem pełnym uznania stwierdził komentator – Ale czy przeskoczył Fontaine'a? Za chwilę powinniśmy zobaczyć ocenę łączną. Oho, już jest i… och, a jednak nie! Francuz pozostaje liderem. No cóż, Michele, wielka szkoda… ale przynajmniej możesz być pewien miejsca na podium! Pytanie tylko, czy staniesz po prawej, czy po lewej stronie. To już zależy tylko od… o, kurde! Co się dzieje?

Sara Crispino powiedziała coś do brata po włosku, po czym wybiegła z _Kiss and Cry._ Zszokowany Michele natychmiast pognał za nią. Ojciec bliźniaków został sam z trenerem. Obaj siedzieli na ławce z głupimi minami.

\- O… okej? – wydukał komentator – Pierwszy raz widzę, by zawodnik tak szybko opuścił strefę _Kiss and Cry._ Nie mam stuprocentowej pewności, bo nie znam włoskiego, ale wydaje mi się, że panna Crispino… bardzo chce zobaczyć przejazd Viktora? Och, na litość boską! Dajcie wreszcie kamerę na lód!

W studiu spełnili prośbę i w tym momencie Phichit zrozumiał, dlaczego Sara _aż tak bardzo_ chciała obejrzeć przejazd Yuuriowego ulubieńca.

\- O cholera! – wyrwało się Tajowi.

Jego pierwsza myśl po zobaczeniu tego, co zobaczył:

 _Buddo, Ci szczęśliwcy na arenie będą mieli BILIARD lajków na Instagramie!_

Viktor Nikiforov krążył wokół środka lodowiska w przepięknym czarnym stroju. Spodnie były obcisłe, ale koszula została uszyta luźno i była ozdobiona mnóstwem krzyształków przypominających gwiazdy. Głęboki dekolt w kształcie litery V udostępniał widok na _bardzo seksowny_ mostek Rosjanina.

Chociaż, rzecz jasna, to nie strój wywoływał największą sensację.

\- Ktoś tutaj był u fryzjera! – komentator rzucił rozbawionym tonem.

Viktor miał krótkie włosy. O, kurde! Viktor Nikiforov ściął włosy!

 _Kiedy to się stało?! –_ krzyczały myśli Phichita – _Kiedy? Kiedy?! Czemu JA nic o tym nie wiem?! Dlaczego na Instagramie nie było żadnych zdjęć?! Dlaczego Facebook mnie nie ostrzegł?! Ludzie, tak nie można! Czuję się taki zdradzony… oszukany… NIEDOINFORMOWANY!_

Pewnym pocieszeniem był fakt, że ludzie na arenie wyglądali na równie zszokowanych. Piski fanek Viktora nadal nie ustały. Trwały nieprzerwanie, odkąd Mistrz Europy pojawił się na lodzie. Zaraz… fanki? Fani? O Boże, Yuuri! Phichit zupełnie o nim zapomniał!

Taj zerknął na przyjaciela. Oczy Katsukiego były prawie wielkości okularów. Japończyk siedział nieruchomo jak posąg.

\- Eghm… Yuuri, wszystko dobrze? – Phichit zagaił niepewnie.

Zero reakcji.

\- Yuuri, żyjesz?

Cisza.

\- Yuuri, a ty… jesteś tam jeszcze… w środku?

Nadal nic.

\- Powinienem wezwać pogotowie? Yuuri, błagam, przecież wiesz, że nie umiem robić RKO! Jedyny sposób na przywrócenie kogoś do życia, jaki znam, to podstawienie Buddy, by tego kogoś ugryzł… mam tak zrobić? Yuuri, proszę, odpowiedz!

Kamera dała zbliżenie na twarz Viktora. W tym momencie Japończyk się otrząsnął. Brązowe oczy stały się zamglone, okulary zsunęły się na czubek nosa, a różowe usta nieznacznie się rozchyliły. Yuuri wyglądał, jakby był w transie.

\- Piękny. – wyszeptał – Piękny i… taki męski.

Raju, pewnie nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że powiedział to na głos! Jak nic zapomniał o siedzącym tuż obok współlokatorze! Ech, to bycie zakochanym…

Taj nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Było mu trochę głupio, bo czuł się jak widz romansidła, w momencie, gdy miało dojść do sceny pocałunku. Czasami, jeśli film był naprawdę dobry (weźmy takiego „Króla i łyżwiarza"), to przy niektórych scenach, oglądający odczuwał potrzebę zapewnienia bohaterom odrobiny prywatności. A to nawet nie był film, tylko scena z życia! Kolejny epizod z serii „Yuuri zauroczony Viktorem".

Rzecz w tym, że _wcześniej_ obserwowanie stanu Katsukiego przypominało oglądanie bajki dla dzieci. A _teraz_ Japończyk miał minę, jakby kategoria wiekowa dla jego przygód mogła w każdej chwili zmienić się z R15 na R18! Boże… Phichit założyłby się o wszystkie swoje zdjęcia na Instagramie, że gdyby Viktor jakimś cudem wyskoczył z ekranu i oświadczył, jak ten dżin z lampy, że spełni dowolne życzenie Yuuriego, to Yuuri poprosiłby o rozdziewiczenie i zostanie zerżniętym z każdej możliwej strony. Albo i nie.

 _No dobra…_ \- Taj podrapał się po głowie – _W końcu mowa o Yuurim. Trzeba ten scenariusz nieco zmodyfikować._

A zatem… Phichit założyłby się o wszystkie swoje zdjęcia na Instagramie, że gdyby Viktor jakimś cudem wyskoczył z ekranu i oświadczył, jak ten dżin z lampy, że spełni dowolne życzenie Yuuriego, to Yuuri poprosiłby Viktora, żeby go trenował i dopiero po jakimś roku wspólnego trenowania doszłoby do rozdziwiczenia i zerżnięcia. W końcu to Yuuri. Jemu w gaciach grzebał jedynie Budda. Nieszczęsny Japończyk wytrwale bronił wrót rozporka. Nie żeby jego współlokator rozumiał, po co.

 _Ech, Yuuri…_ \- wzdychając, pomyślał Phichit – _Seks na serio dobrze by Ci zrobił. Trochę szkoda, że nie pozwalasz mi z nikim się zeswatać. Kiedy jeszcze twój książę był biegającą z długmi włosami rusałką, mogliśmy mieć nadzieję… ale teraz nie mamy już żadnej! Klucz do twojego pasa cnoty przepadł na zawsze, gdy Viktor postanowił obciąć włosy. Pozostaje tylko modlić się, byście kiedyś spotkali się i wykorzystali ten nieszczęsny klucz._

No cóż, gdy nadejdzie ten moment, Chulanont będzie gotowy. Jego smartfon też.

\- Temat Viktora Nikiforova w tym sezonie to „zmiana". – komentator powiedział zamyślonym tonem – Ciekawe, od jak dawna planował ścięcie włosów? Chociaż… gdy wybierał temat, pewnie nie chodziło mu wyłącznie o fryzurę. Przed rozpoczęciem Rostelecomu wielokrotnie mówił, że chciałby pokazać się w zupełnie nowej odsłonie. Rzucił też wieloznaczne stwierdzenie, że chciałby „na nowo zdefiniować siebie jako osobę". Cóż, program krótki pojechał bardzo dobrze, zdobył dużo punktów, ale… wiele osób stwierdziło, że pojechał „jak zwykle". Sam Viktor też nie wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany swoim występem. Zobaczymy, co pokaże nam za chwilę. Utwór to „Untouched" autorstwa Veronicas. Choreografem, jak zawsze, był sam Nikiforov!

Viktor nareszcie zatrzymał się. Phichit zwrócił uwagę na jego nietypową pozycję. Nogi w lekkim rozkroku, ramiona luźno przy ciele i opuszczona głowa. Podczas kolejnego zbliżenia na twarz, okazało się, że Rosjanin zamknął oczy.

Przez dziesięć sekund panowała absolutna cisza.

A potem popłynęły pierwsze nuty „Untouched". Ramię łyżwiarza uniosło się w taki sposób, jakby to dźwięki instrumentu poderwały je do góry. Gdy instrument ucichł, opadło. Instrument ponownie zabrzmiał i uniosło się drugie ramię. Instrument zamilkł, a ramię wróciło na miejsce. Przy obu ruchach Viktor wyglądał, jakby próbował coś chwycić. Szukał tego czegoś, patrząc w górę wzrokiem pełnym tęsknoty i nadziei. Instrumenty zabrzmiały jeszcze dwa razy – ruchy dłoni łyżwiarza przypominały pogoń za uciekającym motylem.

Phichit nie był jakimś wielkim fanem Nikiforova, a mimo to poczuł na karku przyjemny dreszczyk.

 _To będzie zajebiste._ – już teraz to wiedział.

Miał rację.

Zaczęła się właściwa część utworu i w tej samej chwili Viktor ruszył z miejsca. Perkusja wybijała regularny rytm, jednak nie agresywnymi bębnami, ale subtelnym, podobnym do klaskania trzaskiem, który kojarzył się trochę z biciem serca. Ciało łyżwiarza idealnie dopasowało się do tego rytmu. Jakby muzyka była pociągającym za sznurki Bogiem, a Viktor kukiełką. Zero napięcia, ruchy płynne i delikatne - tak to wyglądało. I tak, to _było_ zajebiste!

Phichit słusznie założył, że program będzie rewelacyjny, ale nic nie przygotowało go na to, co zdarzyło się w dwudziestej trzeciej sekundzie. Wtedy łagodność utworu została przerwana przez agresywne wejście gitar akustycznych, a Viktor wykonał pierwszy skok.

\- POCZWÓRNY FLIP! – ryknął komentator – O Boże, wylądował go! To było bezbłędne!

 _O kurwa mać!_ – Chulanont, który nigdy nie przeklinał, nie był w stanie wymyślić lepszego podsumowania.

Kusiło go, by obrócić głowę i zobaczyć reakcję Yuuriego, ale… ale nie był w stanie! To było po prostu _niemożliwe!_ Nie dało się _nie_ patrzeć na Viktora, gdy jechał _taki program!_

Publiczność jeszcze nie zdołała pozbierać się po pierwszym w historii (wylądowanym na zawodach) poczwórnym flipie, gdy Nikiforov zapodał kolejną niespodziankę – piruet Biellmann! Wprost idealny do śpiewanego w utworze „I can't lie, lie, lie, lie…".

 _W poprzednim sezonie przestał go wykonywać._ – Phichit przypomniał sobie, gryząc ucho pluszowego chomika – _Myślałem, że jest już na to za stary. A tymczasem… Jeżuuuuniuuu! Jakie to piękne! Jego trener jak nic pęka z dumy!_

 **Moskwa**

\- _CZY ON, KURWA, ZWARIOWAŁ?!_ – Yakov wrzeszczał w myślach, obserwując wygiętego w pełnym szpagacie Viktora podczas piruetu Denise Biellmann – _Poczwórny flip, a teraz TO?! Kurwa, mówiłem mu, że jest za stary! Co on sobie myśli, żeby… ale Boziu, jaka śliczna pozycja… nie, nie, zabiję go… no ale, kurwa, ta jego nóżka… nie, cholera, co ja mówię… Jeżuniu, jakie to piękne… nie, zaraz, oberwie za to, ale… Vitenka, och Boże, jak ty ślicznie jedziesz, ja już zapomniałem, że ty tak cudnie umiesz jeździć! Ooooch, mój chłopczyk znowu jedzie całym sobą… o, matko… ja go, kurwa, zabiję… nie ma innej opcji, zabiję go, ale niech mnie diabli, jeśli to nie jest absolutnie zajebiste!_

To uczucie – widzieć program, który widziało się tysiące razy na treningach, w taki sposób, jakby widziało się go po raz pierwszy. Niesamowite uczucie!

Wychowanek Feltsmana zawsze miał w sobie „to coś". Dar, talent, magię…jak go zwał, tak go zwał. Jednak dopiero teraz czerpał z tego czegoś pełnymi garściami. A efekt był _zniewalający._

„Spragniony dotyku" - tak Viktor postanowił przetłumaczyć tytuł wybranego przez siebie utworu. Ale teraz… tutaj, w Moskwie… dopiero teraz pokazywał, co to dla niego oznaczało. Pokazywał to Yakovowi. Widzom na arenie. Światu.

Muzyka nabierała tempa. Wokalistka śpiewała coraz szybciej. Viktor też poruszał się szybciej. Jego ciało opowiadało zawartą w piosence historię lepiej niż trwający dwie godziny film. Płynął, tańczył, a ręce i nogi zdawały się prosić, wraz ze słowami utworu, by teraz, natychmiast, ten ktoś, osoba, dla której było to wszystko, dał wszystko, co ma, bo Viktor nie chciał już czekać, czekał za długo i sunął po lodzie coraz bardziej niecierpliwie! I, tak jak w utworze, Jezu, ten utwór pasował do Viktora jak ulał, tak jak w utworze, Viktor nie dbał o konsekwencje, nie dbał o opinię innych ludzi, nie dbał o nic, bo jedyny sens miała dla niego ta osoba, osoba, dla której jechał, a wszystko inne było bez sensu!

Yakov nie wiedział nawet, czy ta osoba była wymyślona, czy istniała naprawdę. Jednak wierzył Viktorowi, bo, cholera, styl, w jakim Viktor teraz jechał, nie miał w sobie nic sztucznego. Lodowisko było teatrem, ale raz w życiu Viktor nie jechał programu jak aktor.

Serce na lodzie. Czy raczej – Viktor na lodzie.

„Zatrzymałbym czas tylko po to, by nigdy więcej nie usłyszeć od ciebie pożegnania".

Ostatnie słowo - „pożegnanie" rozniosło się echem, a łyżwiarz rozpoczął najazd do skoku. Wybił się z początkiem refrenu.

 _Poczwórny toe loop… z potrójnym toe loopem!_ – myśli Yakova krzyknęły triumfalnie – _Właśnie tak! Idealne lądowanie! TAAAK! Dobrze, Vitya, tylko tak dalej!_

Zaraz potem przyszedł czas na potrójnego aksla.

 _Aaaach! Przestał zginać łokieć! Pozbył się cholernych włosów i nie zgina już łokcia po lądowaniu! Jeeezuuu, normalnie chyba zaraz kogoś ucałuję…_

Viktor nie dał sobie nawet chwili wytchnienia. Gdy wokalistka krzyknęła „jakoś" w wersie „jakoś nie mogę o Tobie zapomnieć!", skoczył kolejną kombinację. Tą samą, która na Mistrzostwach Świata odebrała mu złoto. Jednak tym razem wylądował. I to czyściutko!

Yakov Feltsman był zszokowany. A nie łatwo było zaszokować kogoś takiego jak on.

Wraz z wyciszeniem piosenki i końcem refrenu, Viktor rozpoczął piruet w pozycji wagi. I, tak jak wcześniej, gdy zdecydował się na Biellmanna… tutaj także nie mógłby lepiej wybrać! Obracająca się w powietrzu wyprostowana noga wyglądała jak wskazówka zegara. Jakby ten czas, który Viktor próbował zatrzymać w poprzedniej zwrotce, był poza jego kontrolą.

„Nie panuję na tym." – zdawało się mówić ciało łyżwiarza – „Znalazłem coś wyjątkowego, ale wciąż nie mogę tego chwycić. To coś jest blisko, ale ucieka mi, tak jak ucieka czas…"

„Spragniony dotyku… spragniony dotyku" - wokalistka śpiewała łagodnie, a melodia zanikała w tle. Dźwięki coraz cichszych instrumentów przywodziły na myśl trzepot skrzydeł odlatującego motyla.

Ten motyl chyba reprezentował to coś, co Viktor próbował złapać, bo gdy muzyka umilkła, Viktor stanął. Wrócił do pozycji bardzo podobnej do tej, od której zaczął.

Publiczność wiwatowała. A to była dopiero pierwsza połowa programu…

 **Detroit**

 _To przypadek, prawda?_ – Yuuri myślał, czując się jak człowiek w stanie głębokiej hipnozy – _Słowa piosenki… ruchy Viktora… i moje uczucia. Te trzy rzeczy stanowią jedność. Czy to tylko przypadek?_

Gdy Rosjanin zakończył piruet w pozycji wagi, nie dostał zawrótów głowy, za to przyprawił o zawroty głowy _publikę_. Japończyk był przekonany, że pozostali oglądający byli w tej chwili równie oczarowani.

Pytanie tylko - czy odbierali słowa następnej zwrotki w ten sam sposób?

Przecinające powietrze ręce i sunące po lodzie łyżwy mówiły to, co śpiewała wokalistka, czyli „daj mi, daj mi, daj mi całego siebie"!

Jakby Yuuri nie należał już całkowicie do Viktora…

Ale ciało Viktora i Veronicas nadal krzyczeli do niego „nie bój się" i przekonywali, że „odnajdą go za maską samotności".

Piękna sekwencja choreograficzna i równie piękne słowa trafiały prosto do serca japońskiego łyżwiarza, wciągając go coraz głębiej i głębiej, jakby chciały go opętać, bo z jakiego innego powodu mówiłyby mu, by „nie myślał o tym, co dobre, a co złe", ponieważ „liczymy się tylko ty i ja, a reszta nie ma sensu", a pewnego dnia „odnajdziemy się, i trudne pytania znajdą odpowiedzi".

Yuuri nie wiedział, czy piosenka mówiła prawdę, ale wierzył jej, bo Viktor jechał coraz szybciej i wraz z wokalistką przekonywał, że „byli sobie przeznaczni" i niech nawet „świat zacznie się walić", a Viktor i tak będzie przy Yuurim, by „pomóc mu się podnieść" i „nigdy, przenigdy go nie zawiedzie"!

Boże, dlaczego Viktor wybrał własnie ten utwór? Dlaczego jechał ten program _w taki sposób_?

 _Jeśli to przypadek, to dlaczego tak się czuję?_ – rozpaczliwie myślał Katsuki.

Powrócił refren, a wraz z nim gitary akustyczne.

\- Poczwórny salchow! – ryknął komentator – Ludzie, czy wy to widzicie?! Ocena techniczna zaraz eksploduje! O Boże, czy ten facet w ogóle jest człowiekiem?

Na pewno nie. Człowiek nie byłby w stanie zrobić z sercem Yuuriego takich rzeczy.

Każdy skok, każdy krok, każda sekunda programu… były jak cegiełki, budujące japońskiego łyżwiarza od nowa. Jakimś cudem, będąc tysiące kilometrów stąd, Viktor Nikiforov odnalazł Yuuriego Katsukiego na dnie wypełnionego smutkiem oceanu i teraz ciągnął go ku powierzchni. Ku światłu.

Po refrenie przyszedł spokój. Wokalistka powtarzała „spragniony dotyku" kilka razy, jak mantrę. A Viktor jechał mondo z idealnie równoległymi stopami i wyrazem twarzy kogoś, kto już niczego się nie boi, bo pozwolił ponieść się prądowi uczuć i ufał temu prądowi i wiedział, że ten prąd doprowadzi go do dobrego miejsca.

Yuuri chciał zrobić to samo – chciał wejść na lód i oddać się uczuciom. Ach… tak bardzo żałował, że nie miał w tej chwili na nogach łyżew!

\- A teraz poczwórny toe loop! – wykrzyknął zachwycony komentator – Znikąd!

 _Wcale nie znikąd._ – stwierdził Japończyk – _Gitary akustyczne weszły zupełnie nagle, więc Viktor też musiał wykonać skok. Jedzie idealnie do muzyki!_

\- Och, a zaraz po nim sekwencja kroków! Przepiękna!

Yuuri wolałby, żeby ten facet wreszcie się zamknął. Przyjemniej oglądałoby się wspomnianą sekwencję kroków _bez_ jego okrzyków.

Coś w ruchach Viktora – w coraz większej rozpaczliwości gwałtownie zmieniających kierunek łyżew – sugerowało, że program zbliżał się do końca. Rosjanin tańczył w taki sposób, jakby chciał powstrzymać moment, w którym będzie musiał skończyć występ. Chociaż wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Nieuchronne. Na jego miejscu, Yuuri czułby się tak samo.

Ostatni refren i ostatnie skoki sprawiały wrażenie najbardziej agresywnych z całego programu. A przecież to był już prawie koniec! Viktor musiał być wykończony. Jako łyżwiarz miał wiele wspaniałych atutów, ale wytrzymałość do nich nie należała. Że też wciąż był w stanie poruszać się tak dynamicznie! Nawet kończący program piruet nie zawierał w sobie krzty rozleniwienia – Viktor wykonał go z rękami nad głową, obracając się z zawrotną prędkością, niczym wdzierająca się w drewno śruba. Tnące lód ostrza nie robiły takiego rabanu jak wiertarka, ale słuchając ich, odczuwało się niemały respekt! Dźwięk prawdziwej wirtuozerii!

Po piruecie zostało zaledwie kilkanaście sekund. Yuuri wstrzymał oddech.

Figurą kończącą okazała się Ina Bauer. Idealna! Nogi i ręce rozstawione z gracją łabędzia. Viktor został w tej pozycji do wygaśnięcia ostatnich nut piosenki.

Cisza nie trwała długo.

\- Och, żebyście mogli to widzieć! – komentator wykrzyknął głosem pełnym emocji – W Łużnikach mamy istne trzęsienie ziemi! Ludzie wstają z miejsc! Krzyczą tak głośno, że ledwo słyszę sam siebie! Cóż za piękny… wspaniały… zjawiskowy… rewelacyjny występ Mistrza Europy! To był Viktor Nikiforov, proszę państwa… Viktor Nikiforov i program dowolny będący doskonały zwieńczeniem dzisiejszej serii życiówek! Program dowolny, który zdawał się mówić: „Król Lodu jest tylko jeden"! Ktoś inny spojrzałby na wyniki rywali i wyszedł na lód z podkulonym ogonem… ale nie Nikiforov! I za to go kochamy! Zero strachu, zero pokory i zero wątpliwości! Masz jaja, Viktor i nie tylko dlatego że obciąłeś włosy! Ten występ… ludzie, ten występ! Tylko spójrzcie na tę kosmiczną ocenę techniczną! Jeśli ocena za komponenty nie będzie równie wysoka, to nie ma sprawiedliwości na tym świecie! Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja JUŻ czuję w powietrzu zapach rekordu świata… i Viktor chyba też, bo chociaż nie może złapać oddechu, resztkami sił wymachuje pięścią i… JEZU!

Przy ilości wyrzuconych na lód pluszaków, nic dziwnego, że już przy pierwszym kroku Viktor potknął się o jednego z nich - w stylu skoczka narciarskiego poleciał do przodu i brzuszkiem zarył w taflę. Yuuri omal nie dostał zawału. Jednak sam Nikiforov nie wydawał się szczególnie poruszony swoim upadkiem. Gdy zajarzył, co się stało, zaczął wierzgać nogami i energicznie uderzać pięściami w lód, cały czas głośno się śmiejąc.

\- No proszę, zobaczcie, jak mu wesoło! – rozbawionym tonem zauważył facet w studiu – On to _wie,_ kochani _!_ Wie, że świetnie pojechał! Na jego miejscu też bym się cieszył...

Po jakimś czasie, srebrnowłosy mężczyzna podniósł się, ale zamiast skierować się prosto do _Kiss and Cry,_ zaczął krążyć między pluszakami. Wyglądał jak rybak, próbujący wybrać z połowu najładniejszą sztukę. W końcu klasnął w dłonie i podniósł wypchaną pandę. Damska część publiczności zareagowała na tę decyzję zachwyconym piskiem.

Yuuri odchrząknął.

\- Cóż… - zaczął, zaplatając kosmyk włosów za ucho – Wygląda na to, że już mu lepiej.

\- YUUURI! – Phichit zawył, podskakując na łóżku – Yuuri, tak się cieszę!

Japończyk zamrugał.

\- Cieszysz się, bo Viktor tak dobrze pojechał?

\- NIE!

Taj zerwał się z łóżka i pobiegł do łazienki. Wrócił z przenośnym lusterkiem. Po chwili Katsuki ujrzał swoje własne, uśmiechnięte odbicie.

\- To _dlatego_ się cieszę! – Phichit wyjaśnił, szczerząc zęby – Och, Yuuri… nie uśmiechałeś się w ten sposób od czasu Skate America! Ciągle byłeś taki smutny… a teraz spójrz na siebie! Normalnie aż pójdę i napiszę Viktorowi post dziękczynny na Facebooku!

Na policzkach Yuuriego pojawił się spłoszony rumieniec.

\- N-nie musisz tego robić! A w ogóle… a w ogóle to Viktor chyba nawet nie ma konta na Fejsie!

\- I co z tego? Post dziękczynny napisać trzeba!

Zanim Katsuki zdążył go powstrzymać, Taj złapał telefon i z wystającym językiem zabrał się za wstukiwanie tekstu. Parę dni temu zdjęli mu gips, więc obie ręce miał sprawne.

\- „Odkryłem, że… rewelacyjne występu rosyjskich władców lodu… zwiększają liczbę endorfin… u azjatyckich chłopców"! Klik! No i proszę! Jako pierwszy opublikowałem pościk w wydarzeniu „Będę kibicowała Viktorovi Nikiforovowi podczas Rostelecomu"!

\- Phichit…

\- No co? Nawet nie napisałem, że chodzi o ciebie.

\- Ugh! Tylko ty mogłeś dołączyć do wydarzenia, które założyły fanki Viktora…

\- Phi! Nie zamierzam przyjmować do wiadomości tego całego _feminizmu_ w fandomie Nikiforova! Facebook powinien być wolny od takich głupot! Dlaczego tylko laski mają prawo komentować występy twojego Viktora? Powinieneś wreszcie założyć sobie konto i zrobić z tym porządek…

\- Nie zamierzam zakładać konta!

\- Ech, a ten dalej swoje…

\- Cicho bądź! Właśnie pokazują _Kiss and Cry._

Kamera pokazała Viktora w momencie, gdy opadł na krzesło obok swojego trenera. Czy raczej – gdy klapnął pośladkami w plastikowe siedzisko, tak jak pijak klapnąłby dupskiem w ławeczkę obok monopolowego. Czekał na wynik z posturą „ulicznego zioma" – szeroko nogi, ostrza łyżew zadarte do góry, ręce luźno oparte na udach. Najwyraźniej poziom wycieńczenia chociaż raz dominował nad potrzebą zachowywania się z klasą.

Zezujący na ekran Feltsman bez słowa podał dyszącemu wychowankowi butelkę wody mineralnej. Zamiast zaspokoić pragnienie, Viktor złapał napój obiema rękami i wylał sobie zawartość na głowę. Sposób, w jaki chwilę później strząsał wodę z włosów, skojarzył się Yuuriemu z ukochanym pudlem, Vicchanem.

Japończyk uśmiechnął się z czułością. Pierwszy raz widział swojego idola w takiej odsłonie – zamknięte oczy, policzki koloru płatków sakury, mokre włosy… delikatnie rozchylone usta…

O kurde! Modląc się, by Phichit niczego nie zauważył, Yuuri zakrył sobie pluszakiem okolice krocza. Co prawda w bokserkach nie działo się (jeszcze) nic zawstydzającego, ale wolał nie ryzykować.

Ten nowy, krótkowłosy Viktor robił z jego sercem _bardzo dziwne_ rzeczy.

\- Cóż za nietypowe zachowanie Yakova Feltsmana w _Kiss and Cry_. – odezwał się komentator – Przepychanki Nikiforova z trenerem można na dzień dzisiejszy uznać za legendarne. Panowie przyzwyczaili nas do tego, że ilekroć czekają na wynik, mają sobie nawzajem _bardzo wiele_ do powiedzienia. A zwłaszcza Feltsman miewa wiele do powiedzenia Nikiforovowi. Dzisiaj jednak jest nienaturalnie cichy. Czyżby szok po wspaniałym występie wychowanka? Viktor też nic nie mówi, ale to akurat nie dziwi, biorąc pod uwagę, ile potu zostawił na lodzie… zmienianie programu w cztero i pół minutowy interwał jest zupełnie nie w jego stylu! Co prawda wiele razy zdarzało mu się spontanicznie zmieniać poszczególne elementy, ale nigdy nie pojechał całości na jednym oddechu. A mam wrażenie, że tym razem tak właśnie było! No cóż… zaraz zobaczymy efekty! Już wiemy, że rekord punktów za samą ocenę techniczą został pobity, ale czy zostanie ustanowiony nowy rekord za sam program dowolny? Hm…to tylko moje skromne przypuszczenia, ale mam przeczucie, że Nikiforov dostanie dość punktów, by pobić rekord w programie dowolnym ORAZ ocenie łącznej. Dwa w jednym? Za chwilę się przekonamy! No dobrze, poczekajmy…

Yuuri i Phichit wstrzymali oddechy. Pojawił się ciemno-niebieski pasek.

\- TAK! Mamy rekord świata! Sekundę… wchodzi ocena łączna i… i… JEST! _Podwójny_! Podwójny rekord świata! Program dowolny i ocena łączna! BRAWO! Coś wspaniałego… coś wspaniałego!

Japończyk przypomniał sobie swoją życiówkę za program krótki podczas Skate America. Jak widać nie tylko on reagował z opóźnionym zapłonem…

Pierwsza sekunda – Viktor i Feltsman siedzieli w bezruchu.

Druga sekunda – Viktor i Felstman zamrugali.

Trzecia sekunda – Oczy Viktora i Feltsmana rozszerzyły się.

Czwarta sekunda – Głowy Viktora i Feltsmana pochyliły się do przodu, jak u pary strusi.

Piąta sekunda – _Kiss and Cry_ eksplodowało! Łyżwiarz i jego trener darli się, jak para wypuszczonych z psychiatryka wariatów, wymachując rękami, z policzkami zaczerwienionymi od dzikiej radości!

Z impetem wskakującej na huśtawkę dziewczynki, oszalały ze szczęścia Viktor wskoczył mentorowi na kolana. Pod Feltsmanem zarwało się krzesło. Kawałek plastiku grzmotnął w podłogę, razem z podtrzymywanym przez siebie pupskiem!

 **Moskwa**

\- Jezu! Dima, a pamiętasz, jak ja władowałem ci się na kolana na weselu Kovalskyego i też zarwało się pod nami krzesło? Krąg mi wtedy wyskoczył!

\- Ugh… mnie tak samo! Tych dwóch chyba też czeka wizyta u lekarza… no sam zobacz!

Na ekranie telewizora, Nikiforov i Feltsman podnieśli się z podłogi i teraz trzymali się za krzyże. Ich oczy przywodziły na myśl siedzenie w kiblu i kłopoty z załatwieniem „grubszej sprawy". Chociaż dźwięk w _Kiss and Cry_ był wyciszony, bez problemu można było usłyszeć latające w powietrzu „kurwy":

\- O kurwa, moje plecy!

\- O ja pierdolę, mój kręgosłup!

\- Yakov, chyba umieram…

\- Kurwa, nie mów mi o umieraniu! Ja cię, kurwa, zabiję!

\- O matko, jak boli…

\- Shevchenko! Gdzie jest Shevchenko?!

\- Nie szukajmy go, jedźmy na ostry dużur…

\- Paracetamol! Kurwa, czy ktoś tutaj ma Paracetamol?!

Twarz Kolii poczerwieniała ze złości.

\- Co oni sobie, u diabła, wyobrażają?! – starszy pan Plisetsky ryknął, gniewnie wymachując pięścią – Przecież te zawody oglądają _dzieci!_ Juraczka, natychmiast zakryj uszy!

\- Ale po co? – siedzący na podłodze chłopczyk uniósł brwi – Przecież i tak będę słuchał tego codziennie w Petersburgu.

Dziadek chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale zrezygnował, widząc, że wnuczek podnosi się i idzie do swojego pokoju.

\- Eee… Jura, a ty dokąd? – spytał Dima.

\- Spakować się. – padła krótka odpowiedź.

\- Spakować się? – Kolia powtórzył z osłupieniem – Ale… wyjeżdżasz dopiero za miesiąc!

Jasnowłosa głowa wychyliła się zza framugi.

\- Muszę się dobrze przygotować. – dziesięciolatek oświadczył z powagą – Poprzeczka jest wyżej niż sądziłem.

Rozległ się dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Para siwowłosych panów jakiś czas siedziała w milczeniu. W końcu Dima pochylił się nad uchem kolegi.

\- Ambitny jest, co? – wyszeptał, przełykając ślinę – Jeszcze godzinę temu wył, że nigdzie nie jedzie.

\- Cały Jura. – Kolia uśmiechnął się z czułością – W ułamku sekundy zmienia się z wystraszonego kociąta w walecznego tygrysa.

\- Rozdwojenie jaźni?

\- Pfft! Żadne tam rozdwojenie jaźni! Po prostu moja krew.

\- Oooooj, racja. Twoja krew, Kolia, twoja!

\- W jego wieku byłem taki sam. Trzymałem się rodziny, jak kaczka ukochanego stawu. Ale wystarczyło, by jakieś imponujące ptaszysko przeleciało mi nad głową, a byłem gotów rzucić wszystko i ścigać je, choćby na drugi kontynent! I wiesz co myślę, Dima? Sądzę, że ten występ właśnie przeleciał Juraczce nad głową. On teraz łatwo nie odpuści.

Nikiforov i jego trener wreszcie przestali pojękiwać. Z pluszową pandą w jednej ręce i szczątkami krzesła w drugiej, Viktor skierował się do wyjścia. Przed opuszczeniem _Kiss and Cry_ puścił jeszcze oko do widzów i powiedział coś z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Ohoho! – komentator rzucił wesołym tonem – Viktor Nikiforov oświadczył, że odkupi krzesło od organizatorów!

Kolia skinął z aprobatą głową.

\- Przynajmniej chłopak potrafi wziąć odpowiedzialność za swoje wygłupy. I to mi się podoba!

\- To już drugi taki przypadek w historii rosyjskiego łyżwiarstwa. – poinformował ich po chwli facet w telewizji.

\- Drugi? – Dima podrapał się po głowie – O kurczę… ciekawe kiedy był ten pierwszy?

 **XXX**

\- Tak, Alexei, _oglądam._ – Katerina Wronkova przewróciła oczami, z irytacją stukając palcem w obudowę telefonu – Tak, _wiem_ , że Nikiforov pobił rekord świata. No już, przestań się mazać! Jesteś żałosny. Co ty tam mamroczesz? Do jasnej cholery, albo zaczniesz normalnie mówić, albo się rozłączam! No dobrze. Powtórz to. Że co? Doping? _Znowu_ chcesz mu robić testy? Nie bądź idiotą, Alexei! Wiem, jak wyglądają ludzie po dopingu. Nikiforov niczego nie brał. Po Igrzyskach też kazałeś mu robić miliard testów. I co? Wyszedłeś na histeryzującego durnia. Dalej rób podobne głupoty, a wywalą cię z ministerstwa. Po prostu pogódź się z tym, że będziesz musiał oddać Feltsmanowi swoją ukochaną willę. Ostrzegałam cię, żebyś z nim nie zadzierał, więc pretensje możesz mieć tylko do siebie! Co? Aha, ty nadal swoje. No dobrze, niech ci będzie. Tylko nie przychodź potem do mnie w płaczem!

Z cichym stukotem komórka upadła na stolik.

\- Kretyn. – _babuszka_ mruknęła do siebie.

\- Dziadek chyba nie jest zbyt zadowolony z wyniku zawodów. – nieśmiało stwierdziła Colette.

\- C-co to znaczy, że będzie musiał oddać Feltsmanowi willę? – Jack wydukał, mimo bólu podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej – Ale chyba nie chodzi o dom w Detroit?!

\- Oczywiście, że chodzi o tę paskudną ruderę w Detroit! – starsza pani posłała wnukowi znudzone spojrzenie – Lata temu Alexei założył się z Feltsmanem. Chyba o to, czyj solista pierwszy pobije rekord świata. Przegrany miał oddać wygranemu dom. Alexei był bardzo pewny siebie, więc postawił swoją ukochaną haciendę. Ugh, nienawidzę tej amerykańskiej kupy cegieł! Kompletny brak klasy! Przynajmniej tyle dobrego z przegranej twojego dziadka: nie będę musiała już _nigdy więcej_ oglądać tej szkaradnej willi! Mam nadzieję, że tym razem Alexei pójdzie po rozum do głowy i wybuduje dom w jakimś sensowniejszym miejscu. Chociażby na Hawajach.

 _Nie studiuję na Hawajach!_ – futbolista pomyślał z oburzeniem – _Studiuję w Detroit! Gdzie ja teraz będę urządzał imprezy?!_

\- Może jednak nie będzie musiał oddawać domu? – odezwał się z nadzieją – Może przyłapie Nikiforova na dopingu?

Kręcąc głową, Katerina parsknęła cicho.

\- Zaczynam myśleć, że głupota jest dziedziczna. – stwierdziła. 

**XXX**

\- Och, nie! Proszę, _nie!_

\- Vitya… ja cię jeszcze nawet _nie dotknąłem._

\- Ale przymierzasz się! Zginasz palce w ten charakterystyczny sposób, gdy chcesz mi zrobić bubu!

\- Och, daj spokój! Za każdym razem histeryzujesz, a to przecież wcale nie boli…

\- Że co?! Niby _kogo_ nie boli?

\- Pomyśl o czymś przyjemnym. Pomyśl o tych plakatach u mnie w gabinecie. Jeśli ci stanie, nie będę miał pretensji.

\- Tutaj _nie ma_ tych plakatów! Zresztą, one już mnie nie podniecają. Ilia, a może po prostu mnie wymasujesz? Pobiłem rekord świata. Zasłużyłem.

\- Zasłużyłeś, ale na nastawienie kręgów. Vitya… no naprawdę. _Mówiliśmy_ ci, że twój kręgosłup źle reaguje na Biellmanna. O wskakiwaniu na krzesła już nawet nie wspomnę.

\- To nie moja wina, że Yakov jest gru…

\- Jesteś PEWIEN, że chcesz dokończyć to zdanie, _Vitenka_?!

Leżący na stole zabiegowym Viktor posłał stojącemu z boku Feltsmanowi niewinny uśmieszek.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć, że masz _gruszkową_ sylwetkę.

Yakov przewrócił oczami.

\- Dość gadania! Shevchenko, nie mamy całego dnia.

Szczupłe dłonie wreszcie spoczęły na szyi Viktora. Ale zamiast od razu przejść do nastawiania, przesunęły się w górę i pogłaskały krótko zgolone włosy.

\- Ach! – Ilia westchnął z zachwytem – Nie sądziłem, że doczekam tego _wspaniałego_ dnia! Nie muszę przekopywać się przez kilogramy kudłów, by nastawić mu kręgi szyjne!

Fizjoterapeuta prawie płakał ze wzruszenia. Właściciel… czy raczej eks-właściciel kudłów przewrócił oczami. Spojrzenie Ilii spoważniało.

\- No dobrze, Vitya. Puść głowę. No już, wyluzuj trochę, jesteś za sztywny. Spokojnie… luźno… o, tak… właśnie tak…

Na dźwięk wskakujących na miejsce kręgów, Yakov wzdrygnął się. Wiedział, że zabieg nie był jakoś specjalnie bolesny - co najwyżej trochę nieprzyjemny - jednak chrupiący, podobny do strzelania oleju na patelni, odgłos sugerował coś wprost przeciwnego.

 _Trzeba było najpierw nastawić Viktora, a dopiero potem mnie._ – Feltsman pomyślał ze zrezygnowaniem – _Napatrzył się na to, co Ilia robił ze mną, posłuchał przeklętego strzykania i teraz wygląda, jakby miał narobić w portki. Ech… no i mamy tryb wyjącej królewny! A myślałem, że tylko Georgi tak potrafi…_

\- Okej, a teraz zsuń się trochę bardziej na dół. – padło polecenie Shevchenki – Nadal na plecach, ale tym razem z głową na stole. Dobrze. Przyciągnij kolano do klatki piersiowej.

Lewą dłonią Ukrainiec chwycił kolano, a prawą przytrzymał bark.

\- No dobrze, Vitya… a teraz wdech! I wyyyydeeeech….

Fizjoterapeuta musiał prawie położyć się na pacjencie, by docisnąć kolano do stołu. Kręgosłup poszkodowanego zreagował na te działania krzykiem protestu. Vitya miał minę skopanego szczeniaczka. Ilia poczochrał mu włosy.

\- No już, już.. nie patrz tak na mnie. Grzeczny chłopiec.

\- Ale to już koniec, tak? Błagam, powiedz mi, że to już koniec!

\- Eee… nastawiania tak. Ale chcę ci jeszcze zrobić akupunkturę.

\- _Akupunkturę?!_

Ktoś załomotał w drzwi. Srebrna głowa poderwała się do góry.

\- Proszę! – Viktor krzyknął głosem pełnym ulgi.

 _Noż do ciężkiej cholery!_ – Yakov zazgrzytał zębami – _Mówiłem cholernym pismakom, że Vitya udzieli wywiadu dopiero za godzinę!_

Posłał wychowankowi spojrzenie pod tytułem „nawet cała armia dziennikarzy nie ocali cię przed akupunkturą"! Jednak okazało się, że natrętem, który postanowił zakłócić im spokój, nie był żaden upierdliwy reporter. Do środka wszedł Alexei Wronkov.

\- O, Pan Minister! – Vitya cały się rozpromienił – Co pan tu robi?

Minister Sportu otworzył usta, ale srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz nie dał mu dojść do słowa.

\- Jeśli chce pan kupić krzesło, to nie ma mowy! – zwycięzca Rostelecomu zacmokał, kiwając palcem wskazującym – Ono jest moje i Yakova! Nie na sprzedaż! To nasze trofeum wojenne!

Kącik ust Yakova kpiąco uniósł się do góry. Popaprana osobowość srebrnowłosego utrapienia miała swoje plusy – wszystkie te plusy były widoczne na zaczerwienionej gębie Wronkova.

\- Nie zamierzam kupować żadnego posranego krzesła! – rywal Feltsmana warknął, wymachując pięścią – Tym razem się doigrałeś, Nikiforov! Cokolwiek brałeś, ludzie się dowiedzą! Dopilnuję, by zrobili ci wszystkie testy anty-dopingowe, jakie tylko są!

\- Okej! – Vitya zeskoczył ze stołu i jednym płynnym ruchem ściągnął majtki – Niech pan da jakiś słoiczek, do którego mógłbym nasiusiać i zacznijmy od razu!

Minister Sportu spierdzilił z pokoju, aż się zakurzyło! Z korytarza dało się słyszeć krzyki „Nie będzie żadnych testów" oraz „Pierdolony zboczeniec!".

\- Ale cienias. – Ilia szepnął pracodawcy do ucha – My tak mamy na co dzień.

Yakov pokiwał głową.

 _Święte słowa, Shevchenko._ – pomyślał, wzdychając – _Wronkov to miernota! Ja gołe dupsko Viktora widuję przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu._

Viktor stał w bezruchu i gapił się na drzwi.

\- Uciekł. – powiedział rozżalonym tonem – Uciekł po trzydziestu sekundach. O kurde. Chyba nowy rekord.

\- Masz dzisiaj same rekordy. – Ilia stwierdził, wzdychając – Rekord za program dowolny, rekordowa ilość kręgów do nastawienia, rekordowy czas pozbycia się Pana Ministra… no naprawdę, Dzień Rekordów!

\- Pan Minister był już wystarczająco przygnębiony z powodu siódemki Yakova… moja szóstka tylko go dobiła!

\- Jaka znowu szóstka? – Feltsman zapytał, unosząc brwi – Co ty bredzisz? I o co chodzi z siódemką?

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna otworzył usta, jednak trener uniósł dłoń.

\- Zmieniłem zdanie. – wycedził Yakov – _Nie chcę_ wiedzieć! To na pewno coś kretyńskiego i zboczonego! Rekord wyrwanych włosów pobiłem już dobrą godzinę temu… jestem o krok od całkowitego wyłysienia, więc bądź tak miły i zachowaj swoje perwersyjne pomysły dla siebie!

Spodziewał się, że Vitya _i tak mu powie_ , ale czekała go niespodzianka. Bezwstydny wychowanek jedynie uśmiechnął się.

\- Pewnego dnia, Yakov, - zaczął tajemniczym tonem – gdy będziesz leżał na łożu śmierci i wszyscy już stracą nadzieję, że wyzdrowiejesz, przyjdę do ciebie i powiem ci o siódemce. Gdy usłyszysz o siódemce, doznasz takiej ekstazy, że nic już nie będzie w stanie cię zabić!

\- Aż tak mnie to wkurwi? – Feltsman spytał, wzdychając.

\- Yakov, Yakov… nie słuchasz mnie! Nie będziesz wkurwiony, będziesz _zachwycony!_

\- No cóż, pan Feltsman jeszcze nie umiera, więc zachowaj tą ściśle tajną informację dla siebie. – wtrącił fizjoterapeuta – Wciągaj majty i wracaj na stół! Igły czekają.

\- Ugh… Iliaaaaa, przecież przeprosiłem cię za wczoraj!

\- Nie robię tego, bo jestem na ciebie zły. Wiem, że akupunktura jest mało przyjemna, ale…

Już drugi raz rozległ się odgłos pukania.

\- Gacie! – Yakov warknął do Viktora.

\- A jeśli to Pan Minister wrócił?

\- Wtedy znowu je zdejmiesz.

To przekonało srebrnowłosego zbereźnika. Bokserki w pudle zostały ponownie naciągnięte na tyłek. Szkoda, że nie można było powiedzieć tego samego o spodniach. Vitya zdjął je i rzucił na krzesło.

\- No co? – spojrzał na trenera z miną niewiniątka – Czeka mnie akupunkturka, tak?

Yakov doskonale wiedział, na co czekał szczwany wychowanek. Na stwierdzenie w stylu:

„Och, już dobrze! Nie będzie akupunktury, ale załóż te przeklęte spodnie!"

Pfft! Niedoczekanie!

 _Ktokolwiek to jest, przylazł tu na własną odpowiedzialność._ – Feltsman pomyślał z lekceważeniem – _Mam to gdzieś! Nie zamierzam więcej przejmować się szkodami, które widok Viktora w samych gaciach może wyrządzić cudzej psychice…_

\- Proszę! – rzucił, mając cichą nadzieję na powrót Wronkova.

Niestety. Przybyszem nie był Minister Sportu, tylko Guillaume Fontaine. Na widok roznegliżowanego rywala, zamrugał.

\- Eee… przepraszam. Przeszkadzam?

\- Tnaike!

Yakov i Viktor odezwali się równocześnie. Yakov powiedział „tak", a Viktor „nie" – w efekcie wyszło to dziwaczne słowo.

Ze skołowanym wyrazem twarzy srebrny medalista Rostelecomu wodził wzrokiem od Nikiforova do jego trenera. Viktor usiadł na stole zabiegowym. Zakończone tenisówkami gołe nogi beztrosko dyndały w powietrzu.

\- Nie przeszkadzasz! – Mistrz Europy oznajmił, szeroko się uśmiechając – O co chodzi?

Głowa Guillauma wciąż tkwiła między drzwiami i framugą.

\- To nic ważnego. Jeśli masz zabieg, czy coś, nie chcę przeszkadzać…

\- _Tu ne me deranges pas._ _Je t'ai deja dit, non?_

„Nie przeszkadzasz. Już to powiedziałem, czyż nie?" – Yakov przetłumaczył w myślach.

Dzięki zamiłowaniu Lilki do Paryża wiele lat temu nauczył się francuskiego. Czasami mu się to przydawało. A czasami wolałby nie rozumieć tego języka. Na przykład, gdy Vitya rozmawiał z Giacomettim…

\- Chciałem się tylko pożegnać. – Fontaine taktownie wrócił do angielskiego – Za parę godzin mam samolot do Kanady. Uświadomiłem sobie, że jeszcze ci nie pogratulowałem.

\- Och! - Viktor przyłożył sobie dłoń do piersi - Ja tobie też!

Zeskoczył ze stołu i bezceremonialnie wciągnął Francuza do środka.

\- Gratuluję! – wyrzucił z siebie głosem pełnym pasji, jednocześnie potrząsając dłonią zszokowanego Fontaine'a – Srebra i życiówki! Łał, naprawdę dałeś dobry występ! Jesteś już w finale, prawda? Niestety nie widziałem twojego przejazdu, bo szykowałem się do własnego. Ale gdy tylko wrócę do Petersburga, natychmiast to nadrobię! Razem z trenerem na spokojnie obejrzymy sobie całe zawody. Prawda, Yakov?

Yakov nie odpowiedział.

 _Daj mi to na piśmie!_ – parsknął w myślach – _Znając ciebie, zapomnisz o tym, jeszcze zanim wsiądziemy do samolotu! A gdy będę próbował zmusić cię do oglądania, powiesz mi, że nie masz czasu, bo musisz wyprowadzić pudla. Chociaż… może nie?_

Może Vitya jednak nie zachowa się tak, jak zwykle? 

Trener Nikiforova czuł to jeszcze przed pamiętnym występem, a im dłużej obserwował wychowanka, tym większą zyskiwał pewność – w tym młodziaku _coś_ się zmieniło. I nie chodziło tylko o sam fakt ścięcia włosów.

Vitya pojechał program dowolny całym sobą i w efekcie pobił rekord świata.

Vitya pocałował złoty medal podczas ceremonii (ach, Yakov sam mu to wcześniej zasugerował, ale nie sądził, że Vitya weźmie tę radę do serca, i, ach, widok ulubionego ucznia, okazującego tak wielki szacunek medalowi z teoretycznie-mało-ważnego wydarzenia, wypełnił serce starego trenera ogromną dumą).

Vitya gratulował zdobywcy srebra, a jego entuzjazm był w stu procentach szczery.

Było w tym wszystkim coś, co w ogóle nie pasowało do dawnego Viktora. Tak jakby… dojrzałość, ale nie do końca. Yakov nie wiedział, co to było. Wiedział jedynie, że Vitya odnalazł to coś na kilka godzin przed przybyciem do Łużników. Vitya przemyślał sobie wszystko i doszedł do jakiś wniosków. Do wniosków, które dały mu rekord świata. Pytanie tylko – co to były za wnioski?

Yakov chciał go zapytać, ale nie wiedział, jak, u licha, sformułować pytanie. Nie wspominając już o tym, że od wyjścia z _Kiss and Cry_ ani razu nie był z Viktorem _sam._ Do diabła! Miał nadzieję, że pogadają po nastawieniu kręgów, ale nie mieli jak, skoro co chwilę ktoś się przypałętywał.

Najpierw Wronkov, a teraz ten przeklęty Fontaine!

 _No już, spadaj!_ – Feltsman zmierzył Francuza wściekłym spojrzeniem – _Pogratulowaliście sobie, to teraz won!_

Ilia najwidoczniej odgadł, co chodziło pracodawcy po głowie.

\- … w dodatku ten poczwórny flip! – Guillaume mówił, z dłonią na ramieniu Viktora – To było niesamowite!

\- Przepraszam, że wam przerywam, – fizjoterapeuta nieśmiało wtrącił się do rozmowy – ale Vitya ma niedługo spotkanie z prasą, a muszę mu jeszcze zrobić akupunkturę.

\- Och, przepraszam! Rozgadałem się. Już sobie idę.

\- Pozdrów męża! – Viktor rzucił z szerokiem uśmiechem.

Fontaine również się uśmiechnął.

\- Pewnie, pozdrowię! Jeszcze raz gratuluję i… przepraszam.

Mistrze Europy zamrugał.

\- Przepraszasz? – ze zdziwioniem przechylił głowę – Ale za co?

Francuz posłał rywalowi skruszone spojrzenie.

\- Wtedy, w szatni… po porannej rozgrzewce byłem dla ciebie strasznie chłodny. Pomyślałem, że być może masz kaca. Byłem zły, bo sądziłem, że zlekceważyłeś mnie i resztę chłopaków. Tak, wiem, to głupie i w ogóle… nie powinienem oskarżać cię o coś takiego, ale miałem przeczucie i… ech, okropnie mi teraz wstyd! Potem spotkałem twoją koleżankę z klubu, tą juniorkę, Babichevę. Powiedziała, że zatrułeś się hiszpańskim żarciem. Kiedyś z mężem zjedliśmy za dużo paelli i mieliśmy biegunkę przez kilka dni. Dlatego wiem, jak to jest i… przepraszam.

\- N-no co ty, stary! – śmiejąc się nerwowo Viktor pocierał kark – J-ja nawet nie zauważyłem, że inaczej się zachowywałeś i… ehehe… to i tak było nieodpowiedzialne z mojej strony… no wiesz, by jeść takie rzeczy przed zawodami… n-nie masz mnie za co przepraszać!

\- Ale chcę! To było szczeniackie z mojej strony… oceniać cię w taki sposób, tylko dlatego że jesteś zdolniejszy od innych. Dzisiejszym występem naprawdę pokazałeś klasę! Mam nadzieję, że we Francji też dasz z siebie wszystko. Liczę na rewanż w finale!

\- P-p-pewnie! Jasne, zobaczymy się w finale!

\- Cieszę się. _Alors… a bientot?_

\- Yyy… _qui, qui, a bientot! Et bon voyage!_

Guillaume jeszcze raz się uśmiechnął, a potem opuścił gabinet zabiegowy.

\- Kurde. – mruknął czerwony po same uszy Viktor – Okropnie mi teraz głupio.

\- Powinno ci być głupio! – krzyknęli chórem Yakov i Ilia.

\- Ech… macie rację.

\- Pewnie, że, cholera, mamy!

\- Kiedy mówił o…

Nie dokończył, bo drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wmaszerowała rudowłosa dziewczynka.

\- Nie umiesz pukać, Milka?! – Feltsman ryknął wściekle – Co to ma, do diabła, być?! Wywiesiłem napis „nie przeszkadzać", a ludzie przyłażą tutaj, jak do jakiejś, kurwa, kawiarenki!

\- Może akupunktura po prostu nie jest mi przeznaczona? – Viktor zasugerował z nadzieją.

\- Obawiam się, że jednak jest. – Babicheva rzuciła ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem – Nie wpadłam na pogaduszki. Chcę tylko zabrać pandę.

\- CO?!

Viktor złapał leżącego na biurku pluszaka i zaborczo przytulił go do piersi.

\- Nie mogłabyś mi jej zostawić? – spytał błagalnym tonem.

Przywołał swoje najlepsze spojrzenie żebrzącego psa, jednak nastolatka pozostała niewzruszona.

\- Mieliśmy umowę, milutki! – oświadczyła, wyciągając rękę – _Wszystkie_ pluszaki z pokazu!

\- Ale… ale…

\- O, nie! Nie będzie negocjacji. Dawaj pandę!

\- Miłeeeeeczkaaaaa….

\- Dawaj pandę, bo powiem wszystkim, że Viktor Nikiforov to człowiek bez honoru! Wczoraj ocaliłam ci tyłek! Zamiast marudzić, dotrzymaj słowa. No już! Dawaj pandę!

Dwudziestodwulatek niechętnie oddał pluszaka. Skomlał przy tym jak dziecko, któremu odebrano ukochaną zabawkę. Ale zaraz! „Jak dziecko"? Przecież on _był_ dzieckiem i rzeczywiście zabrano mu ukochaną zabawkę.

\- Swoją drogą… dlaczego właśnie panda? – Ilia zapytał po wyjściu Milki.

Viktor wzruszył ramionami.

\- Po prostu chciałem coś azjatyckiego.

Oczy fizjoterapeuty rozszerzyły się. Ukrainiec wyglądał, jakby chciał jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował.

\- No dobra… zmieniłem ustawienie stołu, żebyś mógł wygodnie usiąść. A teraz zapraszam! Czas na igły.

\- Ugh…

\- No już, już, nie marudź. A, i załóż koszulkę. Byłoby fatalnie, gdybyś się przeziębił. Będziesz musiał wytrzymać dwadzieścia minut. Chciałem ci nakłuć i ręce i nogi… ale ponieważ jesteś taki biedny i skrzywdzony i obolały, nakłuję ci tylko nogi, żebyś mógł bawić się telefonem. Może tak być?

\- Uhu.

\- Sześć igieł, Vitya. To jeszcze nie tragedia.

\- A może dwie?

\- Nie. Sześć.

\- A może cztery?

\- Vitya… to _nie jest_ licytacja.

\- Wiem, że nie jest, ale może jednak… ałaaaaaa!

Yakov przewrócił oczami. Ilia zabrał się za wbijanie igieł.

\- Swoje dzieci też tak torturujesz? – Vitya zapytał przy czwartym wbiciu.

\- Moje dzieci kradną mi igły i same je sobie wbijają. – Ukrainiec odparł, ze zrezygnowaniem kręcąc głową – Uważają, że to zabawne.

\- Raju. Twoje dzieci to banda masochistów.

\- Nie masochistów… _sadystów._ Robią to, bo uwielbiają patrzeć, jak ich matka tłucze mnie wałkiem, wrzeszcząc, że jestem nieodpowiedzialny.

\- Heh! Nie wiedziałem, że taki z ciebie pantoflarz! Ja nigdy nie pozwoliłbym… AŁA!

\- Nazywanie pantoflarzem gościa, który wbija ci igły, świadczy o totalnym braku instynktu samozachowawczego. Swoją drogą… zobaczymy, co będzie, gdy _ty_ się ożenisz!

\- Ach, zabawne, że o tym wspomninasz! Wiesz, że w przeciągu ostatnich kilkunastu godzin moje szanse na ożenek wzrosły o jakieś pięćdziesiąt procent?

Viktor puścił Ilii oko. A Feltsman poczuł napływ paniki.

 _BOŻE!_ – pomyślał z przerażeniem - _Błagam, tylko nie kolejny toksyczny związek!_

Do diabła! Yakov jeszcze nie zdążył się pozbierać po ostatnim toksycznym związku wychowanka, a ten już chce pakować się w następny?! Czy on nie ma za grosz litości? Dla trenera i dla siebie? Znaczy… no dobra, niby minął już rok od nieszczęsnego Oblubieńca Numer Trzy (Yakov nigdy nie pamiętał ich imion), ale to jeszcze nie znaczyło, że… ugh! Kuźwa, związek? Serio? TERAZ?! Teraz, gdy Viktor pobił rekord świata? Teraz, gdy wszystko zdawało się wreszcie zmierzać we właściwym kierunku? Czemu ten pacan to robi? A w ogóle to kiedy on… chwila moment!

„W przeciągu ostatnich kilkunastu godzin"? Czy to znaczy, że…?

\- Eee… okej, dobra… tego… to ja pójdę na korytarz i zadzwonię do Olgi! – fizjoterapeuta oświadczył, śmiejąc się nerwowo – Nastawiłem sobie budzik w telefonie, więc przyjdę za dwadzieścia minut. Nie ruszaj nogami, dobrze, Vitya?

\- Jasne. – zgodnie z wcześniejszą sugestią, Viktor wziął telefon i teraz otwierał swój profil na Facebooku.

\- Niech pan na niego nie krzyczy, panie Feltsman. – ( _Skąd on wie, że się do tego przymierzałem_?! – zdziwił się Yakov) – Bardzo ważne jest, żeby się teraz _nie ruszał._ Jeśli zacznie pan na niego krzyczeć, jak nic zacznie się wiercić. Możecie rozmawiać, ale _spokojnie_ i _bez podnoszenia głosu_. Okej?

Łysiejący mężczyzna nie odpowiedział.

\- Nie słyszałeś pytania, Papciu? – Viktor zapytał rozbawionym tonem, nie podnosząc wzroku znad komórki.

 _Kurwa mać, tylko poczekaj, aż Shevchenko powyciąga Ci te igły! Spróbuj jeszcze raz nazwać mnie „Papciem", gówniarzu!_

\- Zrozumiałem. – Yakov wycedził, wyobrażając sobie, że ciągnie pyskatego wychowanka za włosy.

 _Trochę szkoda, że je obciął. Chociaż… naprawdę ładnie mu w tej nowej fryzurze._

Ukrainiec wyszedł. Trener i jego uczeń nareszcie zostali _sami._ Feltsman już od dłuższego czasu wyczekiwał tego momentu, ale teraz czuł się zupełnie skołowany.

Cholera, kiedy szykował się do tej rozmowy, _nie wiedział_ jeszcze, że Vitya w kimś się zadurzył! A teraz wszystko wskazywało na to, że _właśnie tak było!_ A poza tym… czy to możliwe, że ten nowy tajemniczy wybranek miał coś wspólnego z cudownym ozdrowieniem skacowanego łyżwiarza? Czy to za sprawą nowego obiektu westchnień Vitya pobił rekord świata?

 _Niemożliwe._ – zdecydował Yakov – _Zarówno podstarzała zdzira, jak i trzej kolesie, z którymi się spotykał, nigdy nie wnieśli do jego występów NICZEGO pozytywnego._

Związki Viktora od zawsze miały tendencję do negatywnego odbijania się na jego karierze. A Feltsman nigdy tego nie rozumiał, bo kiedy on sam zaczął spotykać się z _Lilką_ , zdarzyło się coś wsprost przeciwnego. Poświęcał na treningi mniej czasu, ale – o kurde! – jakimś cudem jeździł znacznie lepiej.

Może to dlatego że Lilia była baleriną i pomagała mu pracować nad sobą? A może po prostu… Yakov spotkał swoją prawdziwą miłość i odnalazł wewnętrzny spokój?

Yakov i Viktor różnili się od siebie. Nie tylko jako łyżwiarze. Również jako zwykli, szukający miłości mężczyźni. W przeciwieństwie do Viktora, Yakov nie próbował szczęścia z różnymi osobami w nadziei, że „jakoś to będzie". Przez całe życie kochał tylko jedną kobietę. A zanim ją spotkał, nie umawiał się z innymi.

W przeciwieństwie do historii Viktora, historia Yakova była bardzo prosta:

Szukał prawdziwej miłości. Znalazł wymarzoną kobietę. Po latach wreszcie ją zdobył. A potem się z nią ożenił. A potem wszystko schrzanił. Ale zanim wszystko schrzanił, był najszczęśliwszym facetem na świecie. Niczego nie żałował. Było warto.

Po cichu życzył wychowankowi tego samego. No, może oprócz rozwodu. I zdecydowanie wolałby, żeby Vitya zabrał się za szukanie męża dopiero PO skończeniu kariery.

A srebrnowłosy zbereźnik – jak nieprawdopodobnie by to nie brzmiało! – najwidoczniej się z tym zgadzał. Przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia. Wbrew temu, co myslała prasa, liczba zarówno związków Nikiforova, jak i jego „jedno-nocnych przygód" była bardzo skromna. Właściwie to… teraz, gdy Yakov o tym pomyślał, to Vitya nie spał z nikim od ponad roku (Wytrzymał tyle czasu bez seksu?! Jak on to, u licha, zrobił?!).

Ciekawe, co skłoniło spragnionego uczuć młokosa do tak długiej abstynencji? Znając życie, winę ponosił nieszczęsny Oblubieniec Numer Trzy. Albo jeszcze prędzej… ten kryzys, o którym Vitya próbował opowiedzieć trenerowi.

Cóż, cokolwiek to było, teraz nie miało już znaczenia. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że okres miłosnej śpiączki już wkrótce dobiegnie końca. Tak jak do Moskwy nadciągała groźna śnieżyca, tak do spokojnego świata Yakova nadciągało widmo Nowego Związku Viktora. Tak, kurwa, z dużej litery! Nowy Związek Viktora czytaj same kłopoty, czytaj dwa miesiące bagna, czytaj pół roku naprawiania skutków dwumiesięcznego bagna, czytaj Viktor wysmarkujący milion paczek chusteczek, czytaj Viktor wyjący w ramię Yakova, pytający, co tym razem zrobił źle i gdzie popełnił błąd, czytaj Yakov tłumaczący, że durny związek od początku był pomyłką, czytaj Yakov rozważający wzięcie urlopu i spędzenie wspomniango urlopu w szpitalu psychiatrycznym.

Czy była jakaś szansa, że tym razem będzie inaczej? Ano, była. Jak na to nie patrzeć, Vitya pobił rekord świata i w ogóle… i zachowywał się jakby bardziej dojrzale i w ogóle… ale czy to wystarczało, by Yakov nabrał ochoty na Nowy Związek Viktora?

Absolutnie. Kurwa. NIE!

Yakov miałby do wyboru Trzecią Wojnę Światową albo Nowy Związek Viktora – Yakov wybrałby wojnę.

Yakov miałby do wyboru Apokalipsę albo Nowy Związek Viktora – Yakov wybrałby Apokalipsę.

Plagi Egipskie zamiast Nowego Związku Viktora. Wszytko byle nie Nowy Związek Viktora. Nie było na świecie rzeczy, która byłaby straszniejsza niż Nowy Związek Viktora!

Trzeba będzie dać temu adonisowi od siedmiu boleści do zrozumienia, że na tym etapie (kariery Viktora i psychiki Yakova) Nowy Związek _w żadnym wypadku_ nie wchodził w rachubę! Ech, Shevchenko zabronił krzyków, więc trzeba będzie zrobić to spokojnie i delikatnie. Ech, ciężkie zadanie. Ale co zrobić? Obowiązek to obowiązek.

Yakov odchrząknął.

\- Vitya, słuchaj…

\- Yakov, nie wiesz, gdzie w sieci można znaleźć e-booka „Przeminęło z wiatrem"?

 _Eee… że co?_

Dziwne pytanie na moment zbiło Feltsmana z tropu. Vitya był tak zaabsorbowany zawartością komórki, że nawet nie narzekał na igły. Do diabła… co on znowu knuł?!

\- Nie czytam e-booków. – Yakov powiedział ostrożnie – Wolę normalne książki. Czytanie na laptopie psuje wzrok.

\- Ta… pewnie masz rację.

\- Mam „Przeminęło z wiatrem" u siebie w domu. Mogę ci pożyczyć.

\- Dzięki, ale ty masz wersję po rosyjsku. Ja potrzebuję angielskiej.

\- A zależy ci na tym, bo…?

\- Chcę się umówić na randkę z takim jednym łyżwiarzem.

 _O MATKO BOSKA!_

Tylko jedno mogło być gorsze od Nowego Związku Viktora. Tym czymś był Nowy Związek Viktora _Z Innym Łyżwiarzem!_

Yakov nie miał bladego pojęcia, co nieszczęsne „Przeminęło z wiatrem" miało wspólnego z randką. I, prawdę powiedziawszy, miał to gdzieś.

\- NIE ZGADZAM SIĘ! – ryknął – Absolutnie nie pozwalam, żebyś…

Vitya podskoczył i nieznacznie wzdrygnął się z bólu. Yakov natychmiast uświadomił sobie swój błąd.

\- Przepraszam. – burknął, czerwieniąc się ze wstydu – Kurwa, przepraszam. Shevchenko powiedział, że mam nie podnosić głosu.

\- Pfft! Równie dobrze mógłby zabronić rybie wchodzenia do wody.

Oczy Viktora były ubawione jak diabli… ale nadal pozostawiały wlepione w telefon. Cholera, co on robił na tym przeklętym Facebooku?! Niewiedza doprowadzała Yakova do szału.

\- Vitya…

Feltsman dał sobie chwilę na uspokojenie oddechu.

\- Vitya… - jeszcze raz zagaił, za wszelką cenę starając się nie pokazać po sobie zdenerwowania – powiedz, czy ty… eghm… może to głupie… pytać cię o to tak z nienacka… ale czy ty… Vitya, czy ty się w kimś zadurzyłeś?

Kącik ust Viktora nieznacznie uniósł się do góry.

\- Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz, Papciu.

 _Jezus Maria! Jest gorzej, niż myślałem! On nawet się tego NIE WYPIERA!_

W normalnym wypadku rzuciłby coś w stylu:

„Zadurzyć się? Ależ skąd? To tylko randka! Oj, Yakov, daj spokój… czemu myślisz, że się zadurzyłem?"

Tak było w przypadku poprzednich czterech związków. Vitya jeszcze nigdy nie przyznał się do bycia zadurzonym. _Nigdy._ Oczywiście Yakov zawsze wiedział, gdy jego wychowanek wodził za kimś wzrokiem, bo, cholera, Yakov wiedział wszystko… ale żeby Viktor sam się _przyznał_?! Gdy dotychczas przyznawał się dopiero po zerwaniu z kimś?

Działo się tutaj coś dziwnego. Coś bardzo, bardzo, _bardzo_ dziwnego!

 _Gdyby chodziło o Lilkę… postąpiłbyś tak, jak ja?_

Szlag! Dlaczego teraz Yakov przypomniał sobie to durne pytanie?!

Spokojnie… grunt to nie panikować! Yakov musi najpierw dowiedzieć się, o kogo chodzi. Inny łyżwiarz, tak? I Vitya zabujał się w nim kilkanaście godzin przed programem dowolnym? Cholera, kto to mógł być? Boże! Ale chyba nie…?!

\- Błagam, powiedz mi, że to nie Giacometti!

Vitya nareszcie raczył podnieść wzrok znad komórki.

\- Giacometti? W sensie, że Chris?

 _A jest jakiś inny Giacometti?!_ – Yakov miał ochotę wydrzeć się. Niestety Shevchenko zabronił krzyków.

Srebrnowłosy wychowanek cicho parsknął. Feltsman nie wiedział, jak intepretować to parsknięcie. Czy to było parsknięcie pod tytułem „Tak, chodzi o Chrisa" czy „Nie, nie chodzi o Chrisa". Chociaż tak właściwie… czy to w ogóle miało znaczenie? Do diabła, o kogokolwiek by nie chodziło, ten związek był niedopuszczalny! Tu chodziło o zasady! Czy raczej o jedną. O jedną żelazną zasadę!

\- Co ja ci mówiłem o sypianiu z innymi łyżwiarzami?! – Yakov syknął, pilnując, by nie przekroczyć dopuszczonego przez fizjoterapeutę poziomu głosu - Nie robi się tego, ponieważ…

\- … potem spotkasz ich na zawodach i mógłbyś poczuć się dziwnie. – Viktor przewrócił oczami – Nie spałem z Chrisem. W przyszłości też nie planuję tego zrobić. On mnie nie pociąga. I z całą pewnością nie jestem w nim zakochany. Trakuję go jak uroczego młodszego brata. Coś się tak do niego przyczepił? To taki miły i niewinny chłopak.

\- Ta, niewinny chłopak! Ten _pomiot szatana_ ma bloga o tańcu na rurze!

Telefon Viktora zawibrował.

\- Oho! O wilku mowa! No czeeeeeść, Christine!

Yakov wzdrygnął się. W takich momentach naprawdę wolałby nie znać francuskiego. Doskonale wiedział, co zaraz usłyszy – ta para zboczuchów jak nic zacznie gadać o czymś niewłaściwym.

\- A więc oglądałeś zawody! – Vitya trajkował do telefonu – A, dzięki, dzięki! Co teraz robię? A, nic ciekawego. Siedzę sobie grzecznie i wbija się we mnie coś ostrego… ha! A widzisz! Tu cię mam! Wcale nie chodzi o wibrator! Zaskoczyłem cię, co? Hahaha… o co ty mnie podejrzewasz? Nie widziałeś, jak wskoczyłem trenerowi na na kolana? Mam akupunkturkę, głuptasie…

Bingo! Jeszcze na dobre nie zaczęli rozmowy, a już padło słowo „wibrator". Feltsman rozważał włożenie sobie do uszu zatyczek. Jednak wtedy… wtedy straciłby być może jedyną szansę dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej o potencjalnym Oblubieńcu Numer Cztery. Jeśli Vitya poruszyłby z kimś ten temat, to tylko ze swoim kumplem zboczeńcem.

Yakov nigdy głośno by tego nie przyznał, ale mimo nieustannego strachu, że jego wychowanek pewnego dnia prześpi się z Chrisem, cieszył się z obecności Giacomettiego w życiu Viktora. Szwajcarski łyżwiarz był w tej chwili jedyną osobą – poza Evgenią – którą Nikiforov mógł nazywać przyjacielem. Czy raczej – kimś na kształt przyjaciela. Ale to zawsze coś.

Nie można iść przez życie, zwierzając się jedynie brązowemu pudlowi i trenerowi. Dobrze, że Vitya miał kumpla, któremu mógł się wygadać. Szkoda tylko, że to „gadanie" kręciło się głównie wokół wibratorów, marchewek, ogórków i innych zboczeń.

Yakov musiał wysłuchać koszmarnie długiej dyskusji na temat przewagi robótek ręcznych nad lewatywą, zanim Nikiforov i Giacometti weszli na właściwy temat.

\- A tak w ogóle to chciałem cię o coś spytać. – głos Viktora stał się nagle bardziej niepewny, a nawet trochę nieśmiały – Słuchaj, Chris… ty znasz jakiś amerykańskich łyżwiarzy? Chodzi mi o Amerykanów z azjatyckimi korzyniami.

Feltsman wyciągnął telefon i udał, że sprawdza pocztę, a w rzeczywistości nadstawił uszu.

 _Amerykanin? Z azjatyckimi korzeniami?_

\- Aha, znasz kilku? O, to super! Mam wielką prośbę. Jak następnym razem któregoś spotkasz, mógłbyś zdobyć dla mnie jego numer? Imię? Eee… to głupie, ale nie znam.

 _Co?! Vitya nie zna imienia tego kolesia?_

\- Wiem tylko tyle, że jest utalentowany i bardzo słodki. A, i czytał „Przeminęło z wiatrem".

 _Ach! Więc DLATEGO pytał mnie o tę książkę!_

\- Jak spotkasz amerykańskiego łyżwiarza, który przeczytał „Przeminęło z wiatrem", zdobądź dla mnie jego numer! Choćby siłą. Albo szantażem.

 _Siłą? Szantażem?! Co on myśli, że żyjemy w czasach prehistorycznych? Że zdobędzie tego kolesia jak jaskiniowiec babę? Ech, zupełnie nie jest gotowy na związek…_

\- Jeszcze jakaś wskazówka? Hm… wiem na pewno, że brał udział w Skate America. Zawalił program dowolny. Oprócz tego nic więcej nie wiem.

Yakov zamrugał. Coraz mniej z tego wszystkiego rozumiał.

\- W każdym bądź razie… jeśli znalazłabyś trochę czasu, zrób dla mnie mały rekonesans, okej? – z rozmarzonym wzrokiem, Viktor pogłaskał się po karku – Dzięki. Obiecuję, że jakoś się odwdzięczę. A i jeszcze jedno! Pamiętasz to zdjęcie, na którym byłeś w różowym ręczniczku? Nie, nie, już się nie gniewam! Właściwie to chciałem powiedzieć ci… że miałeś rację. Orgazm na serio bywa bardzo pomocny. Wiem, bo dzisiaj to sprawdziłem.

Komórka wypadła Feltsmanowi z ręki.

 _Że co?! Vitya dzisiaś z kmś SPAŁ?!_

Stukot przykuł uwagę srebrnowłosego Casanovy. Na widok spanikowanej twarzy trenera, Viktor uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- A, i wiesz co? Nigdy nie zgadniesz! Yakov przegląda Twojego bloga… _Yakov!_ Uwierzysz? Yakov ze wszystkich ludzi! Udaje, że seks w ogóle go nie interesuje, a tymczasem…

Yakov wyrwał wychowankowi telefon.

\- Nie czytam żadnego popieprzonego bloga! – warknął do odbiornika – I trzymaj te swoje zboczone łapska z dala od Viktora!

Po tych słowach rozłączył się.

\- No wiesz! - Viktor pokręcił głową – Chcesz, żeby wszyscy koledzy się na mnie obrazili? Czemu wyżywasz się na biednym Chrisie?

\- Jeśli ktoś tutaj na czymś się wyżywa, to ty na moim zdrowiu psychicznym! – łysiejący mężczyzna wycedził, oskarżycielsko celując w wychowanka palcem – Najpierw pieprzyłeś o azjatyckich pluszakach i szansach na ożenek, a teraz gadałeś z Giacomettim o tym całym… o tym… do diabła! Przestań wreszcie bawić się w cholerne podchody i powiedz mi, w co tym razem się wpakowałeś!

\- Eee… z tego co wiem, to jeszcze w nic się nie wpakowałem.

\- Ale przymierzasz się, co?

\- Eee…

\- Niech to szlag, wiedziałem! Masz zakaz rozmawiania z amerykańskimi łyżwiarzami!

\- Eee…

\- Do azjatów też masz się nie zbliżać! No, może z wyjątkiem Japończyków.

Jeśli wierzyć temu, co powiedział kiedyś Yakovowi kolega, Japońce były nieuznającymi seksu przedmałżeńskiego abstynentami, które nie rozumiały ani słowa po angielsku. Tylko z takim osobnikiem Vitya byłby bezpieczny!

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna przewrócił oczami.

\- Japończycy nie mają solistów.

 _Owszem mają, głupi ciole._ – Yakov wycedził w myślach – _A ja nareszcie mam namacalny dowód na to, że jesteś śmierdzącym leniem, któremu nie chce się sprawdzać list startowych. O oglądaniu programów rywali to już nawet nie wspomnę!_

Łysiejący trener wzdrygnął się. Przy okazji próbował przypomnieć sobie, co znajomi (nie szpiedzy! Ależ skąd, wcale nie miał szpiegów, którzy by jeździli na każde zawody i sprawdzali, kto zagraża Vitence) donieśli mu na temat stanu łyżwiarstwa w Japonii. Na bank wykluł się tam jeden solista. Jakiś… Kazuki? Kabuki? Cholera, jak on się nazywał?!

Lubiąc być dobrze doinformowanym człowiekiem, Felstman podniósł telefon i otworzył stronę Japońskiej Federacji Łyżwiarskiej. Minęło parę minut, zanim w morzu azjatyckich krzaczków odznalazł to, czego szukał. Informacje o rzeczonym łyżwiarzu również były zapisane pieprzonym japońskim szyfrem. No cóż… ale przynajmniej zdjęcie nie potrzebowało tłumaczenia.

O kurde! Przecież to był ten dzieciak od ślicznej sekwencji kroków! Ten sam, który zepsuł program dowolny podczas Skate America. Zaraz! Czy Vitya nie mówił przypadkiem, że jego kandydat na oblubieńca zawalił tamte zawody? No tak, ale… Viktorowi chodziło o Amerykańca. Ten tutaj był Japończykiem.

Yakov nareszcie przypomniał sobie imię i nazwisko smarkacza – Yuuri Katsuki. Chłopak od Cialdiniego. W środkowiskach trenerskich krążyło na jego temat kilka soczystych ploteczek…

 _Łyżwiarz zagadka!_ – mówił facet od bliźniaków Crispino – _Program krótki wziął szturmem, ale dowolny spierdzielił! W ogóle tego nie rozumiem… w piątek trzynastego, gdy presja była ogromna, pojechał prawie idealny program. A następnego dnia, gdy praktycznie miał te zawody w ręku, wszystko zaprzepaścił. Ciekawe, co siedziało w tej jego głowie?_

 _Hej, słyszałeś, że Celestino zmienił swojemu wychowankowi program dowolny?_ – Kanadyjka Leroy szeptała do swojego męża – _W samym środku sezonu! To trochę ryzykowna decyzja, nie uważasz? Rozumiem, że chłopak miał w tym programem złe wspomnienia, ale żeby obciążać go uczeniem się zupełnie nowej choreografii?_

 _Ej, a wiecie, co przydarzyło się ostatnio mojemu Chrisowi?_ – rzucił kiedyś okularnik od Giacomettiego – _Założył się z takim jednym juniorem, Chulanontem, o to, że pocałuje pewnego Japończyka. Tajski dzieciak przysięgał, że jego przyjaciel jest jeszcze czystszy niż Maryja Dziewica i całkowicie odporny na wszelkie próby zalotów. Chris oczywiście zaśmiał się i powiedział, że on złamie każdego. I wiecie co? Przegrał! Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widziałem Chrisa aż tak ogłupionego! Przystawiał się do tego Japończyka przez całe Skate Canada, a tamten nawet nie zakumał, o co chodzi. Potem okazało się, że to inny łyżwiarz, wychowanek Celestino. Przyjechał z trenerem, by kibicować kolegom z klubu. Kurde, co za dzieciak! Żeby nie dać się mojemu Chrisowi! Niesłychane!_

Przypomniawszy sobie ostatnią z plotek, Yakov sapnął z zaskoczeniem. Niech to! Więc istniał ktoś odporny na erotyczne techniki Giacomettiego?! Cholera, niemożliwe!

Feltsman zerknął na zdjęcie dzieciaka. Okulary, zagubione spojrzenie… kurde, a może jednak możliwe?

\- Vitya, podjąłem decyzję! – rzucił nieoczekiwanie – Od teraz, na bankietach wolno ci rozmawiać tylko z Japońcami!

Spodziewał się komentarza w stylu „jestem dorosły i będę rozmawiał, z kim mi się podoba". Zamiast tego, uśmiechając się beztrosko, Viktor oznajmił mu:

\- Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, to gdy tylko znajdę jakiegoś obiecującego japońskiego solistę, zrobię ci na złość i się z nim _ożenię_.

Yakov parsknął cicho.

\- A żeń się, kurwa, z kim chcesz! Co mnie to, cholera, obchodzi?

 _Już widzę, jak próbujesz zaciągnąć to prawiczątko pod ołtarz!_

\- Ja nie żartuję, Yakov. Ucieknę z pierwszym Japończykiem, który… eeee… który… - Vitya wyraźnie szukał inspiracji – który poprosi mnie, żebym został jego trenerem!

\- Jak takiego znajdziesz, to koniecznie _ucałuj go_ przed kamerami. Żeby cały świat mógł się dowiedzieć, komu _aż tak odpieprzyło,_ że chciał ciebie na trenera!

Vitya… _trenerem!_ Ta, jasne. A Yakov zostanie ogłoszony najspokojniejszym człowiekiem w Rosji. Do tego pogodzi się z Lilką. A, i może jeszcze poprosi tego szoguna na obcasach, by ułożył program dowolny dla jakiegoś gówniarza? No jasne, czemu by nie. Ogłośmy konkurs na najmniej prawdopodobny scenariusz!

Viktor obrażalsko nadął usta.

\- Śmiej się, ile chcesz! Tylko nie zgrywaj potem obrażonego tatusia i nie ścigaj mnie na lotnisko, gdy postanowię wyjechać z Rosji za moim księciem.

\- Ten Twój „książę" wygląda na tak tępego, że pewnie nie zakumałby, o co ci chodzi, nawet gdybyś wbił mu na chatę i przywitał się z nim nago! Ale co mnie to, kurwa, obchodzi? A próbuj sobie, Vitya! Kto ci broni? Powodzenia i krzyżyk na drogę!

\- Eee… nie za bardzo kumam, o co ci chodzi, ale dobrze sobie to wszystko zapamiętam. A w ogóle to… co miałeś na myśli mówiąc „wygląda na tak tępego"? Co ty tam potajemnie przeglądasz? Czy mi się wydaje, czy widzę jakieś chińskie znaki? Mogę zobaczyć?

Feltsman w ostatniej chwili odsunął telefon poza zasięg wychowanka. Na szczęście Vitya miał igły w nogach, więc nie mógł się ruszyć.

\- Oj, Yakov, no weź! – srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz wymachiwał rączkami jak mały bobas – Znalazłeś mojego azjatę? Och, błagam, pokaż!

\- Wara od mojej komórki! Niczego ci nie pokażę! Przestań się wiercić, do cholery! Shevchenko zabronił…

\- Ach, jesteś zwyczajnie genialny! Ty to każdego wywęszysz! Och, proszę, powiedz mi coś o nim… ile ma lat? Co lubi? Jest zdjęcie? Z której części Stanów pochodzi?

\- Nie pochodzi ze Stanów. To nie Amerykanin.

\- Nie… Amerykanin?

Entuzjazm Viktora kompletnie wygasł. Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna zmarkotniał.

\- Nie szukałem twojego narzeczonego. – Yakov przewrócił oczam – Po prostu chciałem sprawdzić jednego zawodnika. Gość jest…

\- Ale pomożesz mi prawda? – wychowanek wpadł mu w słowo – Pomożesz mi znaleźć mojego księcia? Och, Yakov, proszę…

\- WYKLUCZONE! Nie przyłożę ręki do twoich durnych amorów! Zresztą… jeśli przespałeś się z tym chłopakiem i nie miałeś nawet dość przyzwoitości, by zapytać go o imię, to _nie zasługujesz_ , by dowiedzieć się, kim on jest.

\- Nie spałem z nim.

To nieco zbiło Feltsmana z tropu. Łysiejący trener zamrugał.

\- Nie spaliście ze sobą? – powtórzył zdezorientowanym tonem – Giacomettiemu powiedziałeś co innego!

\- Hę? Kiedy niby powiedziałem Chrisowi coś takiego?

\- Mówiłeś coś o… orgaźmie i… że kilka godzin temu…

\- Ach!

Vitya zaczerwienił się.

\- Nie spaliśmy ze sobą. – wyszeptał, uśmiechając się jak księżniczka wspominająca noc z księciem – Można powiedzieć, że spotkaliśmy się we śnie. Chociaż nasze ciała pozostawały daleko od siebie, nasze serca kochały się ze sobą.

 _Kurwa, teraz to zaczyna pieprzyć jak Georgi!_ – Yakov pomyślał, przyciskając sobie dłoń do czoła – _Po tym durnym maratonie Disneya zupełnie poprzestawiało mu się we łbie!_

\- A tak na serio… - Mistrz Europy dodał nieco ciszej i poważniej – Ja i ten chłopak nie spotkaliśmy się, ale mamy wspólnego znajomego. Dupka z knajpy.

Ostatnie słowa zostały wypowiedziane pełnym nienawiści lodowatym tonem. Feltsman wreszcie dodał dwa do dwóch.

\- Zaraz! Chcesz powiedzieć, że… masz na myśli…

\- Mam na myśli mojego fana. Chłopaka, który przeze mnie zawalił swój program dowolny. Chłopaka, przez którego ja… nawaliłem się i pobiłem człowieka. Chociaż w zasadzie nie powinienem tak mówić. To nie jego wina. Tak jak powiedziałeś, nie prosił mnie, żebym kogoś pobił. Miałeś wtedy rację, Yakov…

Oczy sędziwego trenera rozszerzyły się.

\- Przepraszam. – srebrnowłosy mężczyzna rzucił to słówko zupełnie niespodziewanie. Jednak to nie ono wprawiło Feltsmana w osłupienie. Zrobił to ton – ton pełen zagubienia i goryczy. To nie był ton, z jakim Vitya przepraszał trenera przed swoim programem dowolnym.

\- Przepraszam. – zwycięzca Rostelecomu powtórzył, smętnie opuszczając głowę.

\- Za co mnie przepraszasz, Vitya? – Yakov spytał łagodnie.

 _Przecież wybaczyłem Ci już kilka godzin temu. Wiesz o tym, prawda?_

Dłonie Mistrza Europy wbiły się w materac, którym obity był stół zabiegowy.

\- Nie żałuję tego, że go pobiłem. – Viktor wyznał, przygryzając wargę – Nie żałuję tego. Ani trochę. Nie jest mi ani trochę wstyd. Ale wiem… zwłaszcza po rozmowie z Guillaumem… i oczywiście po rozmowie z tobą… wiem, że powinno mi być wstyd! Wiem, że powinienem żałować, ale nie żałuję.

\- Vitya…

\- Tak, wiem! To wszystko, co mi powiedziałeś… wtedy, gdy rozmawialiśmy u mnie w pokoju… wiem, że miałeś rację. We wszystkim. Wiem to, ale… podobnie jak wiem, że nie powinienem teraz pchać się w żaden związek… wiem to wszystko, ale…

\- Vitya…

\- Przepraszam! Naprawdę przepraszam… wiem, że powinienem być mądrzejszy. Że powinienem traktować tego chłopaka jak rywala. Że to inny łyżwiarz i powinienem przede wszystkim go szanować.

\- Vitya…

\- Nigdy przespałem się z innym łyżwiarzem! Nigdy nawet nie brałem tego pod uwagę. Ale teraz… właściwie to ja… nie chcę go odszukać po to, żeby się z nim przespać. Tak naprawdę to… nie wiem, co zrobię, kiedy wreszcie go znajdę. _Jeśli_ go znajdę. Chciałbym z nim porozmawiać, dowiedzieć się, jaki jest… ale tak naprawdę nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem to zrobić. Wiem, co zaraz powiesz. Że to głupie i szalone i że nawet go nie znam i że nic o nim nie wiem, ale… chociaż ja też wiem, że to głupie, nie mogę się powstrzymać… chociaż boję się i nie chcę, by znowu ktoś mnie zranił, nie mogę się powstrzymać… nie mogę się powstrzymać, by myśleć… że fajnie by było spotkać kogoś, przy kim mógłbym być sobą.

Wyrzucił to z siebie z zatrważającą prędkością, nie dopuszczając trenera do słowa, rozpaczliwie starając się wytłumaczyć swoje uczucia, ewidentnie przekonany, że Yakov go za to wszystko skrytykuje.

Jednak Yakov wcale nie zamierzał krytykować wychowanka. Tak naprawdę to chciał mu powiedzieć, żeby się nie martwił – że to naturalnie. To naturalne pragnąć obecności drugiej osoby. Obecności kogoś wyjątkowego. I… to naturalne nienawidzić skurwysyna, który ośmelił się skrzywdzić tę wyjątkową osobę.

 _Gdyby chodziło o Lilkę… postąpiłbyś tak, jak ja?_

Owszem. Nawet teraz, grubo dwadzieścia lat po rozwodzie, Yakov bez wahania wpierdoliłby każdemu, kto ośmieliłby się powiedzieć jedno złe słowo na Lilkę (nie żeby się do tego przyznał). Mógł też zrozumieć, dlaczego Vitya stracił wczoraj panowanie nad sobą. Znaczy… nie powinien stawiać na szali swojej kariery (jak na to nie patrzeć, mógł _najpierw_ pojechać program dowolny, a _dopiero potem_ znaleźć skurwiela, upić się z nim i mu wpierdolić), ale z drugiej strony odpokutował już za wszystkie swoje grzechy (z nawiązką: czytaj sprzączka od pasa i zawartość telefonu Babichevy) i zdaniem Yakova nie było za co przepraszać. Kara wymierzona, kariera uratowana, dziękujemy, sprawa zamknięta.

Cóż… Vitya nie musiał za nic przepraszać, ale mimo wszystko dobrze zrobił, wyrzucając z siebie te wszystkie chaotyczne wyjaśnienia. Dzięki temu Yakov nareszcie zrozumiał. Zrozumiał, jak to się stało, że jego wychowanek pobił dzisiaj rekord świata.

Viktor obiecał wcześniej trenerowi, że da mu odpowiedź swoim programem dowolnym. Ale, koniec końców, fantastyczny program dowolny był tylko połową odpowiedzi. Dopiero teraz – wysłuchawszy tego wszystkiego – Yakov w pełni zrozumiał odpowiedź swojego ucznia. Odpowiedź na pytanie: „jakim chcesz być łyżwiarzem i czego naprawdę chcesz?" Zrozumienie wypełniło serce starszego mężczyzny dumą i… współczuciem. 

To, czego chciał Viktor, było piękne. Piękne, szczere i przemyślane. Ale i trudne. _Cholernie_ trudne.

\- Ej, Yakov?

Feltsman posłał wychowankowi pytające spojrzenie.

\- Yakov, co jest najważniejsze w miłości? – Viktor spytał, wpatrując się w swoje nogi.

Łysiejący trener złapał się za głowę.

 _No i masz!_ _Zachciało mu się trudnych tematów…_

Na samą myśl o tej rozmowie Yakov był wykończony. _Na samą myśl!_

\- Czemu nagle o to pytasz? – spytał poirytowanym tonem - Nie nadaję się do udzielania tego typu rad! Może o tym zapomniałeś, ale rozwiodłem się. Jeśli już, to powinieneś zadać to pytanie swoim rodzicom.

Uświadomił sobie, co powiedział dopiero, gdy zobaczył minę Viktora.

 _O ja pierdolę! No to pojechałem…_

\- Okej, przepraszam. – burknął, ściskając czubek nosa - Nie powinienem o nich wspominać. Twoja matka powiedziała mi niedawno, że szykują się z twoim ojcem do dwudziestej piątej rocznicy małżeństwa. Pewnie dlatego o nich pomyślałem. Dwadzieścia pięć lat to sporo.

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna jakiś czas milczał.

\- Ty byłeś z Lilką równie długo. – stwierdził, instensywnie wpatrując się w trenera.

Yakov westchnął.

\- Właśnie. „Byłem". W czasie przeszłym. Byliśmy razem, ale się rozwiedliśmy.

\- Może moi rodzice też się rozwiodą?

 _Czyżby na to liczył?_ – Feltsman zastanowił się z niepokojem.

\- Nie, Vitya. – powiedział ostrożnie - Oni się nie rozwiodą.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

\- Bo twoja matka wybaczyła twojemu ojcu, że przestał odzywać się do jedynego syna. To chyba najgorsze przewinienie, jakie można komuś wybaczyć. No, może poza morderstwem. W każdym bądź razie… jeżeli twoja matka wybaczyła twojemu ojcu coś takiego, to prawdopodobnie spędzi z nim resztę życia.

Viktor zaczerwienił się. Widać nie spodziewał się takiego stwierdzenia. Otrząsnął się dopiero po jakiś dwudziestu sekundach.

\- Mogła mieć każdego. – mruknął, odwracając wzrok - Nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego wybrała właśnie jego!

\- Ona jego? – Yakov parsknął, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać - Pfft! Bardziej szokujący jest dla mnie fakt, że on wybrał ją.

Syn Anastazji Nikiforovej potraktował to stwierdzenie jako osobistą zniewagę. Posłał trenerowi wściekłe spojrzenie. Feltsman jednak pozostawał niezłomny.

 _Nie chciałem rozmawiać o jego rodzicach._ – pomyślał, wzdychając – _Ale co zrobić… Skoro powiedziało się A, to trzeba powiedzieć i B._

\- Nie patrz na mnie, jak na zdrajcę, Vitya. – mruknął zmęczonym tonem - Stoję po twojej stronie. To nigdy się nie zmieni. Po prostu uważam, że bycie okropnym ojcem nie oznacza automatycznie, że ktoś jest okropnym mężem. Nie lubię Saszy. Gdybyśmy stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, prawdopodobnie dałbym mu w pysk. Ale mimo wszystko szanuję go, bo wytrzymał tyle czasu z taką kobietą, jak twoja matka.

\- To, co mówisz, nie ma sensu! – kłócił się Viktor - To _on_ jest uparty i gburowaty. A mama… owszem, bywa trochę przytłaczająca, ale ma tyle wspaniałych cech! Jest taka kreatywna i wesoła! Już nie wspomnę o tym, że zjawiskowo piękna! Nie rozumiem, jak możesz mówić, że to _jej_ w tym związku się poszczęściło.

\- Nie rozumiesz tego, bo jesteś bardzo podobny do swojej matki, Vitya. Przejąłeś po Anastazji więcej cech niż po Saszy i z tego powodu patrzysz na ten związek z jej perspektywy. Twoja matka ma dokładnie te same wady, co ty. Dlatego podziwiam twojego ojca za to, że ją wybrał.

I znowu to samo! Yakov zrozumiał, że palnął coś głupiego, dopiero gdy już było po fakcie! Twarz Viktora w ekspresowym tempie zmieniła się z wojowniczej na markotną. Siedzący na stole zabiegowym mężczyzna zwiesił głowę. Srebne włosy całkowicie zasłoniły oczy.

„ _Twoje szanse na zostanie wybranym są dosyć marne, a jeśli już ktoś cię wybierze, będziesz dla tego kogoś wrzodem na dupie."_ – Feltsman miał ochotę sprać samego siebie pasem – _Kuźwa, właśnie to dałem mu do zrozumienia!_

Mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa, łysięjący mężczyzna złapał krzesło i przeciągnął je przez pół pokoju, by móc usiąść przy wychowanku. Z bliska Vitya wydawał się jeszcze bardziej smutny. Przycupnąwszy na plastikowym siedzisku, Yakov oparł przedramiona na kolanach.

\- Źle to zabrzmiało. – odezwał się, jak najłagodniej umiał - Nie próbuję powiedzieć, że tylko wariat by ciebie wybrał. Próbuję odpowiedzieć na pytanie, które mi zadałeś.

Viktor uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że tylko wariat by mnie wybrał.

\- A masz coś przeciwko wariatom?

W niebieskich oczach pojawił się przebłysk zaciekawienia. Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna podniósł głowę i spojrzał na trenera.

Feltsman zastanowił się chwilę. Nie chciał jeszcze bardziej przygnębić Viktora, ale też nie chciał go zbyć byle wyjaśnieniem. Rzucenie kłamstwa w stylu „uszczęśliwiłbyś każdego" nie było żadnym rozwiązaniem. No cóż, zdaniem Yakova nie dało się nie kochać Viktora, no ale Yakov traktował Viktora jak syna i nie był w tej sprawie obiektywny. A poza tym… Viktor nie pytał Yakova o ojcowski typ miłości. Pytał o ten drugi… znacznie trudniejszy do zdefiniowania typ.

Tak szczerze, Yakov nie był pewien, czy jest w stanie udzielić odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie. Ale musiał spróbować.

\- Jesteś trudnym człowiekiem, Vitya. – zaczął, drapiąc się po łysinie - Ale nie dlatego że jesteś zły. Przede wszystkim jesteś wyjątkowy. Ludzie wyjątkowi bardzo rzadko są spokojni i normalni. Najczęściej są trudni, tak jak ty. Są trudni, ponieważ wszystkiego chcą bardziej i mocniej. Bardziej żyć. Mocniej kochać. Normalnym ludziom ciężko jest za tym wszystkim nadążyć. Nie jest to niemożliwe, ale jest bardzo, bardzo trudne. Dlatego ludzie tacy jak ty najczęściej wiążą się z wariatami. Z wariatami, czyli z bardzo odważnymi ludźmi. Z ludźmi, którzy nie boją się życia z kimś, kto się od nich różni. Twój ojciec jest właśnie takim człowiekiem, Vitya. Moim zdaniem fatalny z niego ojciec… ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jest odważny. Bardzo różni się od twojej matki, ale znalazł w sobie dość odwagi, by się w niej zakochać.

\- Sądzisz, że to jest najważniejsze w miłości? Odwaga?

\- Nie. Sądzę, że najważniejsza jest cierpliwość.

\- Cierpliwość?

\- Tak, Vitya, cierpliwość. Czyli ta cecha, której najbardziej ci brakuje.

Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, nie mający cierpliwości do akupunktury i traktujący dwadzieścia minut jak wieczność, Jego Zniecierpliwiona Wysokość Viktor Nikiforov zaczął niecierpliwie szurać nogami po stole.

\- Sam już nie wiem, czy chcesz mi dokuczyć, czy chodzi ci o coś innego. – z pretensją spojrzał na trenera.

\- Nie dokuczam ci. Odpowiadam na twoje pytanie. Nie jesteś jedynym, któremu brakuje cierpliwości. Cała masa ludzi ma ten problem. Gdyby w miłości chodziło tylko o znalezienie drugiej połowy, to prawdopodobnie nie byłoby rozwodów.

Viktor miał minę dziecka, które właśne usłyszało od rodzica, że po śmierci jednak nie pójdzie do nieba. A przynajmniej nie było na to stuprocentowej gwarancji.

 _No niestety, Vitenka._ – Yakov miał ochotę powiedzieć – _W miłości nie ma czegoś takiego jak raj. Jest tylko raj z domieszką piekiełka. Albo piekiełko z domieszką raju. Zależy, z kim się ożenisz…_

\- A nie chodzi o to? – odezwał się srebrnowłosy wychowanek - W sensie… o znalezienie drugiej połowy?

\- Owszem, chodzi. Ale to nie wszystko. Byłeś ostatnio na tym durnowatym maratonie Disneya… powiedz, Vitya, czy którakolwiek z bajek, którą widziałeś, opowiadała o tym, co działo się z księciem i księżniczką PO ślubie?

\- Eee… nie jestem aż takim znawcą Disneya, jak Georgi… wydaje mi się, że jest taka bajka, ale nie jestem pewien…

\- Na litość boską! To NIE jest podchwytliwe pytanie! Po prostu odpowiedz, do cholery!

\- No więc… nie. Nie widziałem takiej bajki.

\- Okej. Jak myślisz, dlaczego?

\- Eee… nie wiem? – Viktor posłał trenerowi przepraszające spojrzenie - Ale podejrzewam, że ty wiesz, ponieważ byłeś żonaty…?

\- Owszem, byłem żonaty. – Feltsman przyznał, wzdychając - I powiem ci, dlaczego żadna bajka nie pokazuje bachorom tego, co dzieje się PO ślubie. Ponieważ to jest, cholera, trudne! _Małżeństwo_ jest trudne! Bycie z kimś jest trudne, bo to wymaga _cierpliwości_. Że ty kogoś pokochasz i ktoś pokocha ciebie to tylko połowa sukcesu. Miłości nie ocenia się po liczbie prezentów, którymi obsypujesz ukochaną osobę… miłość ocenia się po ilości czasu, jaką jesteś w stanie poświęcić, by spróbować tę osobę _zrozumieć_. Zwróć uwagę, że użyłem słowa „spróbować". Cholerna prawda jest taka, że nigdy do końca nie zrozumiesz drugiej osoby! Możesz kogoś bardzo dobrze znać, a wciąż dziwić się, widząc, że ten ktoś zachowuje się taki, a nie inny sposób. Ale próbujesz to zrozumieć, bo ci zależy. Czasami, próbując zrozumieć osobę, którą kochasz, popełnisz jakiś błąd… wtedy musisz przeprosić. Czasami osoba, którą kochasz, pomyli się, próbując zrozumieć ciebie… wtedy musisz wybaczyć. Ale cały sęk nie polega na tym, by przeprosić dla zasady i wybaczyć dla zasady. Bycie z kimś polega na tym, żeby dać sobie czas i zrobić coś nie pod wpływem chwili, ale dlatego że naprawdę tego chcesz. Dlatego uważam, że jeszcze nie dojrzałeś do tego, by z kimś być. Uważam, że nie jesteś gotowy.

Jeszcze rok temu, Viktor zareagowałby na to stwierdzenie przewróceniem oczami. Teraz jednak zapytał spokojnie:

\- Bo jestem niecierpliwy?

\- Niecierpliwy i zachłanny, Vitya. Nienawidzisz czekania na efekty. Nienawidzisz zastanawiania się. W łyżwiarstwie to dobre cechy. Dzięki tym cechom rozwinąłeś się szybciej niż inni. Ale sam dobrze wiesz, że twój dar ma efekty uboczne. Czasami chcesz czegoś tak bardzo, że po drodze zapominasz zastanowić się, _po co_ właściwie chcesz to zrobić. Nie wiedziałeś, po co wychodzisz na lód… czyż nie?

Krótkie przytaknięcie.

\- Ale teraz już wiesz… prawda?

\- Tak. – w głosie Viktora nie było wahania - Tak, wiem.

Feltsman pozwolił sobie na trwający pół-sekundy uśmiech.

\- Cieszę się.

\- Ale nadal jestem niecierpliwy? – wychowanek w dalszym ciągu drążył temat - Zbyt niecierpliwy?

\- Owszem.

\- Czy ja… mogę coś z tym zrobić? Sam powiedziałeś, że jestem inny niż wszyscy. A jeśli już zawsze będę taki niecierpliwy? A jeśli stracę przez to miłość życia?

Już któryś z kolei raz, Yakov poczuł się zaszokowany. Nie podejrzewałby Viktora o takie zmartwienia. No cóż… ale na to przynajmniej miał gotową odpowiedź:

\- Jeśli ktoś będzie miłością twojego życia, to nie rzuci cię, tylko dlatego że jesteś niecierpliwy. Miłość życia poznaje się po tym, że nie łatwo ją do siebie zrazić. A jeśli chodzi o to, co możesz zrobić… no cóż, moim zdaniem zawsze będziesz niecierpliwy. Dojrzejesz do bycia z drugą osobą, nie dlatego że przestaniesz być niecierpliwy, ale dlatego że nauczysz się nad tym panować. I… od czasu do czasu za to przepraszać.

\- Od czasu do czasu?

Tym razem uśmiech Feltsmana twał aż dwie sekundy.

\- Poprawka. Codziennie. W twoim przypadku codziennie!

Viktor również się uśmiechnął.

\- Twierdzisz, że jeszcze nie jestem gotowy. Gdy wreszcie będę gotowy… po czym to poznam?

\- Po tym, że powie ci o tym twój stary trener. Chyba, że do tego czasu zejdę na zawał.

W tym momencie smutek na dobre opuścił twarz łyżwiarza. Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna głośno się zaśmiał.

 _Może się chichrać, ale powiedziałem mu to śmiertelnie poważnie!_ – łysiejący trener parsknął w myślach.

Odczuł nagłą potrzebę złapania upierdliwiego smarkacza za włosy - co było jednoznacznym dowodem na to, że powaga rozmowy zaczyna rozpływać się w nicość.

 _Ten pajac jak nic zaraz wyjedzie z jakimś durnym tekstem!_

\- Yakov, mogę ci zadać śmieszne pytanie?

 _A nie mówiłem?_

\- Jak wygląda śmieszne pytanie?

\- Pozwól mi je sobie zadać, a się dowiesz.

Yakov zerknął na zegarek. Do upłynięcia magicznych dwudziestu minut nie zostało dużo czasu.

\- No dobra, pytaj. Niech stracę.

\- Kiedy wcześniej umawiałem się z ludźmi… - srebrnowłosy mężczyzna zawahał się, zanim dokończył zdanie - wiedziałeś, że to nie wypali, jeszcze zanim z kimś zerwałem, prawda?

\- To już było to pytanie?

\- Eee… nie, to było pytanie retoryczne. Wiem, że ty wiedziałeś, że byłem w związku, chociaż obaj udawaliśmy, że ty nie wiesz i wiem, że ty wiedziałeś, dlaczego to nie miało sensu, chociaż ja nie wiedziałem.

\- Kurwa, tyle razy użyłeś słowa „wiedzieć", że się w tym wszystkim pogubiłem! Po prostu zadaj mi cholerne pytanie!

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że żaden tych związków nie wypali?

\- Bo byłeś nieszczęśliwy.

Dla Yakova było to oczywiste. Jednak dla Viktora, jak widać, nie. Łyżwiarz był autentycznie zdziwiony odpowiedzią trenera.

\- P-po czym to poznałeś? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Cholera, nie umiem ci tego wytłumaczyć! Wiedziałem i tyle! Kiedy oglądasz czyjąś gębę prawie codziennie przez kilkanaście lat, umiesz poznać podobne rzeczy!

\- Yakov, a czy…

\- No co?

\- Myślisz, że gdybym był z kimś szczęśliwy… umiałbyś to rozpoznać?

Feltsman uniósł brwi.

 _O co mu chodzi?_

\- Prawdopodobnie tak. – odpowiedział ostrożnie - A co?

\- Chcę, żebyś coś dla mnie przechował.


	10. Rozdział 10 - Więzi

**Rozdział 10 – Więzi**

\- Och, Yuuri, nie uwierzysz! To _niesamowite!_ Jakaś laska odpisała na mojego posta w grupie fanek Viktora! No chodź, zobacz!

Yuuri miał średnią ochotę na czytanie komentarzy wielbicielek Nikiforova, jednak widząc minę współlokatora pod tytułem „i tak ci pokażę", westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i usiadł obok Phichita. Przetarł jeszcze okulary, by lepiej widzieć otwartą na laptopie stronę.

 _Phichit Chulanont:_ _Odkryłem, że rewelacyjne występu rosyjskich władców lodu zwiększają liczbę endorfin u azjatyckich chłopców ;)_

 _Princess Vivi: Gdzie można dostać takiego chłopca? Chcę jedną sztukę ;)_

Japończyk zaczerwienił się.

\- Obiecaj, że nie odpiszesz! – zażądał od przyjaciela.

\- Uuuugh… ale Yuuuri! – palce Taja trzęsły się nad klawiaturą w taki sam sposób, jak palce nałogowego palacza trzęsły się nad paczką papierosów.

\- NIE! Nie, Phichit, nie ma mowy! _Obiecałeś mi…_ obiecałeś, że nie będziesz więcej bawił się w swata! Ugh, jeszcze się nie pozbierałem po tym, jak napuściłeś na mnie tamtego Szwajcara podczas Skate Canada…

\- Ej! Wcale go na ciebie nie napuściłem! Żeby nie było, sam sobie ciebie upatrzył. Kiedy tak tam stał i gapił się na ciebie i oblizywał usta, wyczułem łatwy zarobek i założyłem się z nim, że nie da rady cię pocałować. To był _biznes_ , a nie próba swatania. Za tę kasę kupiłem ci prezent na urodziny, więc nie marudź.

\- Prezent na urodziny… - na samo wspomnienie rzeczonego „prezentu", Yuuri zarumienił się – Aż boję się myśleć, kto polecił ci, żebyś wykupił mi Kurs Tańca na Rurze. Na pewno sam nie wpadłbyś na taki pomysł.

\- Yyy… skoro musisz wiedzieć, to Chris polecił mi ten kurs.

\- Co?! Ten Szwajcar? PHICHIT!

\- No już, już, nie gniewaj się... byłeś wtedy w strasznym dołku. Pomyślałem, że jak czymś się zajmiesz, nie będziesz miał czasu na zamartwianie się. A Chris jest naprawdę spoko. Znaczy… wydaje się strasznie dziwny i zboczony, ale na serio zyskuje przy bliższym poznaniu! I wiesz co? Mówił mi, że kumpluje się z Viktorem. Gdy wspomniałem, że jesteś jego fanem, powiedział, że jeśli będziesz chętny, z radością da ci do niego numer. Zaproponował to zupełnie normalnym tonem, bez żadnych podtekstów. Powiedziałem mu, że się zastanowisz.

Yuuri wbił wzrok we własne skarpetki – białe w brązowe i niebieskie kropki. Podciągnął kolana pod brodę. Niebieska kropka na dużym palcu ocierała się o brązową kropkę na wnętrzu sąsiedniej stopy.

\- Nie chcę numeru do Viktora.

Phichit udawał, że wczytuje się w profil Princess Vivi, ale w rzeczywistości jedynie przewijał stronę do góry i do dołu.

\- Dlaczego nie? – spytał łagodnie.

\- Nie zagaduję do osób, których nie znam.

\- Zawsze możesz to zmienić. Gdy odpisze ci na SMSa, już nie będziesz dla niego nieznajomym, tylko… eee… nowym znajomym.

\- Świat nie rządzi się zasadami Facebooka.

\- Oj, przestań! Nie ma nic złego w zawieraniu znajomości z osobami, których nigdy nie widziało się na oczy. A poza tym… to nie tak, że ty nigdy go nie widziałeś. Yuuri, daj spokój, przecież to Viktor! Numer _do Viktora._ Do Twojego Viktora! Nie powiesz mi, że nie chcesz numeru do Viktora.

Niebieska kropka wciąż zmagała się z brązową kropką. Yuuri patrzył na to jak zahipnotyzowany.

\- Chcę. – przyznał – Ale nie w takich okolicznościach.

\- A w jakich?

\- W takich, że obaj zakwalifikujemy się do finału Grand Prix. W takich, że będę lepszym łyżwiarzem niż teraz. W takich, że będę mógł rywalizować z Viktorem, jak równy z równym.

\- Eee… Yuuri nie obraź się, ale… ehehe… nie żebym uważał, że nie dasz rady, czy coś, ale nie sądzisz, że to… yyy… zajmie trochę czasu? Naprawdę chcesz czekać tak długo, by zagadać do Viktora?

\- Poczekam, ile będzie trzeba.

Yuuri westchnął cichutko. Nie był taki, jak Phichit. Nie potrafił inicjować kontaktu z drugą istotą ludzką za pomocą jednego kliknięcia w mediach społecznościowych. Właściwie to… nawet w świecie poza internetem nie był jakoś specjalnie chętny do zawierania nowych znajomości. Żeby się otworzyć potrzebował czasu. A, niestety, mało kto był dość cierpliwy, by mu ten czas dać.

No bo, po co tracić czas na przedzieranie się przez dziesięć warstw ochronnych kogoś tak mało wartościowego jak Yuuri Katsuki? Gdy przy dwukrotnie mniejszym wysiłku można było zaprzyjaźnić się z kimś tak przebojowym jak Phichit Chulanont. Albo Chris Giacometti. Albo Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri nie znał Viktora osobiście, ale szedł o zakład, że pewny siebie Rosjanin nie miał najmniejszego problemu w zdobywaniu kolegów. Było to widać choćby po rozmowach z dziennikarzami. Ilekroś udzielał wywiadu w telewizji, Nikiforov nigdy nie sprawiał wrażenia zdenerwowanego. Och! A skoro o tym mowa…

\- Phichit, chyba za jakieś parę minut ma być wywiad z Viktorem. Sądzisz, że powinienem go obejrzeć?

Taj posłał współlokatorowi zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

\- Umm… okej? Chyba źle cię usłyszałem. Chciałeś mnie zapytać, czy obejrzę z cobą wywiad z Viktorem, prawda?

\- Nie. Dobrze usłyszałeś. Zapytałem, czy twoim zdaniem powinienem obejrzeć wywiad.

Dłoń Phichita wystrzeliła w stronę czoła przyjaciela.

\- Chłodne. – miłośnik chomików wymamrotał podejrzliwym tonem – Dziwne. Chociaż z drugiej strony… bycie chorym nie zawsze objawia się gorączką.

Wzdychając, Yuuri odsunął rękę współlokatora.

\- Wiesz, ja po prostu zastanawiałem się… ostatnio tak sobie myślałem…

\- Taaak?

\- Czy ja trochę nie przesadzam z tą moją manią na Viktora? Może powinienem to ograniczyć?

\- Eee… a doszedłeś do tego dziwnego wniosku, bo…?

 _Bo boję się tego, co czuję._ – Yuuri nie mał odwagi powiedzieć tego na głos – _Bo odkąd zobaczyłem Viktora w tej nowej fryzurze, przyłapuję się na tym, że ciągle o nim myślę. Myślę o nim i czuję się bardzo, bardzo dziwnie._

A poza tym… było jeszcze to, co powiedział Jack. Może Jack miał rację? Może prawdziwy sportowiec rzeczywiście nie powinien przywiazywać aż takiej wagi do tego, co robił jego _rywal_? Viktor z całą pewnością nie zawaliłby programu dowolnego z powodu kogoś innego! Nie zawalił z powodu biegunki, więc tym bardziej nie zawaliłby z tego samego powodu, co Yuuri.

Może… może rzeczywiście gardziłby Yuurim?

Gdyby dowiedział się, co się stało… ciekawe, co by o tym wszystkim powiedział? Na przykład o tym, jak należało podchodzić do rywali z lodu? Właściwie to…teraz, gdy Yuuri o tym rozmyślał, to Viktor jeszcze ani razu nie wspomniał w wywiadzie o jakimś innym łyżwiarzu. Znaczy się… owszem, gdy go o kogoś zapytali, to odpowiadał coś w stylu „tak, myślę, że on jest niezły" albo „nie, nie wydaje mi się, by znalazł się na podium, chociaż wszystko jest możliwe". Ale żeby sam z siebie powiedział coś o innych? Nie, Viktor raczej tego nie robił. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że unikał tego tematu. Często rzucał też następujące stwierdzenie:

„Nie zwracam uwagi na innych. Staram się skoncentrować na sobie. Nie chcę niepotrzebnie się rozpraszać, sprawdzając wyniki rywali".

Yuuri przełknął ślinę. Starał się uspokoić, koncentrując się na tych nieszczęsnych kropkach na skarpetkach, jednak złowieszcze pytanie wciąż powracało:

 _Czy Viktor rzeczywiście by mną gardził? Czy powinenem…_

Nie dokończył tej myśli, bo ręka Phichita z całej siły grzmotnęła go w plecy.

\- Ajjj!

\- Po zbadaniu twojej reakcji po obejrzeniu występu Viktora, Doktor Chulanont informuje cię, że tym, czego potrzebujesz, nie jest ograniczenie Viktoro-cukrów, ale jeszcze intensywniejsza Viktoro-terapia. Wystawiam receptę na obejrzenie zbliżającego się wywiadu. Nie prowokuj mnie, Katsuki, bo przysięgam na Buddę, że sam wezmę od Chrisa numer do Viktora i zażądam, by natychmiast przyleciał do Stanówi i cię zmolestował.

\- Zmolestował?! – Japończyk powtórzył przerażonym tonem.

\- W ramach terapii. – Taj sprostował z beztroskim uśmieszkiem.

\- Przerażasz mnie…

\- Och, ależ dziękuję!

\- To NIE był komplement! Kto mówi współlokatorowi, że sprowadzi rosyjskiego łyżwiarza, żeby go zmolestował?!

\- Ktoś, kto wie, że jego współlokator by się nie opierał. Zaryzykuję nawet stwierdzenie, że by ci się to spodobało.

Yuuri zamrugał.

 _Nie opierałbym się?_ – zastanowił się gorączkowo – _Spodobałoby mi się…?!_

Miał zamiar powiedzieć, że jego przyjaciel postradał rozum, ale akurat, gdy miał otworzyć usta, Phichit odkrył coś ekscytującego na tablicy Princess Vivi.

\- O kurde! Yuuri, spójrz na to!

 _Ech, co on znowu znalazł?_

Katsuki niechętnie przeczytał post:

 _Umówię się na randkę w ciemno z azjatyckim chłopcem, który umie jeździć na łyżwach i lubi moją ukochaną książkę ;)_

 _Wymagania dla kandydata: uzyskanie 100% poprawnych odpowiedzi ze stworzonego przeze mnie testu. [link]_

 _Gwarantuję, że mam: kupę kasy, zajebiste ciało i uroczego psa._

 _Niecierpliwie czekam na Księcia z Bajki, który zdobędzie maksymalną ilość punktów ;) ;) ;)_

Japończyk wzdrygnął się. A oto, proszę państwa, efekty posiadania nadmiernej ilości wolnego czasu! Ech, paranoja…

\- Ale ekstra! – na widok czterystu lajków oczy Phichita prawie wyszły z orbit – Ta cała Princess Vivi ma niezłe wzięcie! Zobaczmy, co piszą ludzie w komentarzach… oho! Widzę, że już całkiem sporo osób próbowało rozwiązać ten cały test i… o kurde! Ej, Yuuri, wygląda na to, że jeszcze nikomu nie udało się zdobyć maksymalnej ilości punktów. Tylko popatrz na te wszystkie skargi w komentarzach! „Test jest za trudny"… „test jest głupi"… „test nie ma sensu". Ponoć składa się z dziesięciu pytań, ale bardzo trudno przebrnąć już przez pierwsze pięć. Nawet jeśli pomagasz sobie Googlem i Wikipedią. Ciekawe dlaczego? Sekundkę… zobaczmy, co jeszcze piszą… ach! Rozumiem! Test jest tak zaprogramowany, że posiadacz danego konta na Fejsie może go rozwiązać tylko raz. A poza tym, każde z pytań ma ustawiony limit czasu. A dokładniej minutkę. Ooooch! Nie wytrzymam! _Muszę_ rozwiązać ten test!

\- To nie oglądamy wywiadu z Viktorem? – Yuuri spytał, z miną mówiącą, że uważa rozwiązywanie wspomnianego testu za głupotę.

\- Pewnie, że oglądamy! Ale zostało jeszcze trochę czasu, a ja jestem diabelnie ciekawy.

Katsuki przewrócił oczami i padł plackiem na łóżko. Wziął komórkę i starając się nie zwracać uwagi na wgapionego w laptopa współlokatora, zaczął przeglądać wiadomości od rodziny.

\- Pytanie pierwsze… - przeczytał Taj – „ _Jak nazywa się twój ulubiony sportowiec_?" Hę? _To_ ma być to trudne pytanie? No dobra… czy ja mam ulubionego sportowca? Uch… to może spróbujmy… „ _Seung Gil Lee_ "!

Dało się słyszeć kliknięcie, a zaraz po nim rozżalony jęk.

\- Yuuuuuuri!

Japończyk przekręcił głowę. Na ekranie Phichitowego laptopa widniał obrazek pokazującej język buźki z wielkiem czerwonym napisem „SKUCHA!". Katsuki zerknął na twarz kumpla. Oho! Taj miał identyczną minę, gdy grał na tych kretyńskich automatach do wyciągania zabawek, a metalowe szczypce za nic nie chciały utrzymać wielgachnego pluszowego chomika.

\- Princess Vivi odrzuciła moją odpowiedź! Sniff, sniff…

\- Widocznie nie jesteś w jej typie. – Yuuri rzucił, wzruszając ramionami i ponownie wbijając wzrok w wiadomość od siostry.

\- Ugh! Tak łatwo to ja się nie poddam! – głos Phichita był pełen determinacji - Nadal jestem ciekawy pozostałych pytań. Zaloguję się na konto Buddy i spróbuję jeszcze raz!

Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Tym razem jednak, zamiast od razu klikać w link, dał sobie chwilę na zastanowienie.

\- Hm… pomyślmy… ulubiony sportowiec… Princess Vivi skomentowała mój post na wydarzeniu fanek Viktora, więc może sama jest fanką? Okej, zobaczmy… pytanie pierwsze… wpisuję „ _Viktor Nikiforov_ ". O KURDE! Yuuri, udało się!

Yuuri nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru angażować się w idiotyczne zajęcie kolegi. Jednak stopa współlokatora tak natarczywie szturchała go w brzuch, że ostatecznie westchnął i ponownie obrócił głowę. Tym razem na ekranie widniała puszczająca oko buźka (nie wiedzieć czemu skojarzyła się Katsukiemu z Viktorem) i wielki zielony napis „ŁAŁ! Udało ci się!".

\- Okej, lecimy dalej! – Phichit z powrotem obrócił laptopa ku sobie – Pytanie drugie… no nie mogę! Zadanie z matmy! Yuuri, posłuchaj, jakie jajcarskie pytanie… „ _Łyżwiarz figurowy skacze w pierwszej połowie programu krótkiego poczwórnego salchowa i kombinację potrójny lutz z potrójnym toe loopem. W drugiej połowie programu skacze potrójnego aksla. Nie uwzględniając punktów za styl, ile punktów łyżwiarz otrzyma za same skoki?"_ Pfft! Łatwizna!

Z miną znawcy, Taj złapał komórkę i zaczął wpisywać punkty do kalkulatora.

\- Nie zapomnij, że skoki w drugiej części programu mają dziesięcioprocentowy bonus. – odezwał się Yuuri.

\- Oho? – Phichit posłał przyjacielowi złośliwy uśmieszek – A czy ty przypadkiem nie udawałeś, że nie obchodzi cię ten test?

Japończyk zaczerwienił się i natychmiast wrócił do wiadomości, którą zaczął pisać do Mari.

\- Po prostu nie chciałem, żebyś się zirytował i od razu pobiegł zakładać sobie trzecie konto na Fejse. – wymamrotał, nerwowo stukając palcem w ekran telefonu.

\- Mhm… jaaaasne! No dobra, muszę wpisać odpowiedź, bo zostało mi już tylko dziesięć sekund. Uwaga… i… bingo! Okej, a teraz pytanie trzecie: „ _W jakim mieście odbyło się w tym roku Skate America?"_ Łatwizna! " _Detroit"._ Pytanie czwarte: „ _Wymień nazwy trzech firm sponsorskich, których loga można znaleźć z tyłu identyfikatorów zawodników w obecnym sezonie Grand Prix_." Kolejna łatwizna! Jeśli dobrze pamiętam to: „ _Puma, Huwawei i Mizuno"._ Juhuuu! Zaliczyłem już cztery pytania!

 _Podnieca się, jakby zdobył czwarty level w grze komputerowej._ – wzdychając, pomyślał Katsuki.

\- Hej, Yuuri?

Zamiast przejść prosto do piątego pytania, Taj zaczął znowu dźgać współlokatora nogą.

\- Hm? – Japończyk niechętnie oderwał wzrok od telefonu.

\- Nie masz takiego wrażenia, że Princess Vivi próbuje zawęzić krąg kandydatów do zawodowych łyżwiarzy? – drapiąc się po głowie, Phichit wpatrywał się w puszczającą oko buźkę – W dodatku do tych, którzy są czynnymi zawodnikami?

\- Skąd ten pomysł?

\- No bo… sam zobacz! Na odpowiedź ma się tylko minutę. Nawet jeżeli otworzysz Wikipedię albo jakąś inną stronę, zajmie ci to za dużo czasu. Ale na przykład ty albo ja nie mamy problemu z udzieleniem odpowiedzi, bo jesteśmy łyżwiarzami figurowymi i obcujemy z podobnymi rzeczami na co dzień. A poza tym, tylko będąc czynnym zawodnikiem, jesteś w stanie dowiedzieć się, co znajduje się z tyłu identyfikatora. W internecie _na bank_ nie ma takich informacji! Nawet jeśli masz znajomych łyżwiarzy, to… chwila moment! Yuuri, wiesz, co to oznacza?!

\- No co?

\- Princess Vivi _też_ jeździ figurowo na łyżwach! Nie ma innej opcji! No bo… żeby sprawdzić, czy udzieliłeś poprawnych odpowiedzi, musi sama je _znać!_ Yuuri, ona _musi_ być łyżwiarką!

\- Niekoniecznie. – Yuuri wydał z siebie znudzone westchnienie – Mogła poprosić kogoś ze znajomych, by pomógł jej stworzyć test. Zresztą… nawet jeśli rzeczywiście jest łyżwiarką, to co z tego?

\- Sam nie wiem. – Phichit podrapał się telefonem po uchu – Po prostu mam jakieś dziwne przeczucia. Kiedy przeczytałem tamtego posta, sądziłem, że test będzie zrobiony na zasadzie wygłupu ale… ech, no nie wiem. To mi wygląda na bardzo starannie zaplanowaną akcję! Ale dobra, już mniejsza o to. Zabiorę się szybko za pozostałe pytania, bo zaraz zacznie się wywiad. Okej, pytanie piąte… " _Wymień dwa wydarzenia, które kojarzą ci się z datą dwudziesty piąty grudnia."_ Yyyy… dobra? Pierwsze to „ _Boże Narodzenie_ ". A drugie?

\- Urodziny Viktora. – wyrwało się Katsukiemu.

\- O kurde, serio? No dobrze, niech będą „ _Urodziny Viktora"._ To nie tak, że mam jakiś lepszy pomysł… no cóż, przynajmniej doszedłem do połowy testu i… EJ! No nie mogę! Yuuri, miałeś rację! Hej, zobacz komunikat!

Tym razem pod buźką widniał zielony napis:

„Ohoho… ktoś tutaj bardzo lubi Viktora!"

Do tego emotikon z serduszkiem.

Yuuri wydał z siebie przerażony kwik.

\- N-nie pokazuj mi tych durnych tekstów! – ostentacyjnie odwrócił się do współlokatora tyłkiem.

\- Ale to takie słodkie…

\- C-cicho bądź! Kończ już ten głupi test i daj mi święty spokój!

\- No dobrze, już dobrze… pytanie szóste. O, pytanie szóste jest z zupełnie innej parafii. I wygląda na to, że jednak nie mogę dać ci spokoju. Anglistyka, chodź tutaj!

\- HEJ!

Wbrew swoim głośnym protestom, Japończyk został złapany za łydkę i przeciągnięty przez połowę łóżka. Na ekranie ustawionego na krześle laptopa widiało następujące polecenie:

 _Pytanie 6: Udowodnij, że jesteś native speakerem języka angielskiego ;) Powiedz, ile błędów widzisz w tym zdaniu:_

\- Nie jestem native speakerem! – Yuuri burknął z irytacją – Poza tym siedzisz w Stanach dłużej ode mnie.

\- Ale nie jestem na Anglistyce. Och, daj spokój! Zamiast po raz pięćdziesiąty opisywać siostrze pogodę, pomóż mi odpowiadać na pytania. Kto wie? Może dobrniemy do końca?

\- Ech… no dobra. To gdzie to zdanie?

\- Dopiero muszę kliknąć, żeby się wyświetliło. Chciałem najpierw upewnić się, że mi pomożesz. W końcu będziemy mieć tylko minutę.

Zdanie okazało się czymś na kształt angielskiego odpowiednika „Jerzy nie wierzy, że koło wieży leży dużo jeży." Yuuri przeczytał je kilka razy.

\- Wpisz „ _zero_ ". – polecił przyjacielowi.

\- Zero?

\- Zero. Tutaj nie ma błędów.

\- Nie no, Yuuri… jakiś błąd być musi! A te „wieży" i „jeży" na pewno są dobrze? W pierwszej części zdania zostały napisane zupełnie inaczej. Przecież Princess Vivi nie podałaby bezbłędnego zdania.

\- A może właśnie by podała? Wiedząc, że tacy jak ty będą doszukiwać się błędów na siłę. Rób, co chcesz. Moim zdaniem nie ma błędów.

Taj posłał współlokatorowi nieufne spojrzenie, ale kiedy pojawiła się mrugająca buźka, cały się rozpromienił.

\- Miałeś rację! – uśmiechnął się do Yuuriego – Ach, mój ty kujonku!

\- Spadaj.

\- No dobra, to lecimy dalej.

 _Pytanie 7: Które z tych nazwisk to nazwisko Scarlet: O'Hara, Hamilton, Kennedy czy Butler?_

\- Scarlet? – zdziwił się Phichit – Jaka Scarlet?

\- Z „Przeminęło z wiatrem". – wzdychając, wyjasnił Japończyk – A odpowiedź to „wszystkie".

\- Hę? Wszystkie?!

\- Scarlet miała trzech mężów. „O'Hara" to jej panieńskie nazwisko, a pozostałe to nazwiska mężów.

\- Wiesz, co Yuuri? Powinieneś umówić się z Princess Vivi…

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz, a sobie pójdę!

\- Okej, okej! Jezu, to tylko pomysł, wyluzuj! No dobrze, pytanie siódme za nami. To teraz ósme.

 _Pytanie 8: Podaj dwa różne powody, dla których Scarlet wychodziła za mąż. Podpowiedź: chodzi o te powody, które wymienia jej bezwstydny znajomy ;)_

\- Ugh, Princess Vivi na serio lubi „Przeminęło z wiatrem". – mruknął Phichit – Yuuri, znasz odpowiedź?

\- Za pierwszym razem wyszła za mąż „ _na złość_ ", a za drugim razem „ _dla pieniędzy_ ".

\- Jezu, czy ty znasz tę książkę na pamięć?!

\- Żartujesz? Oczywiście, że nie! Ale to jest dosyć istotny fragment. Poza tym, gdy dowiadujesz się czegoś takiego o głównej bohaterce… znaczy… już od początku było wiadomo, że ona nie kochała pierwszych dwóch mężów… ale, mimo wszystko, gdy Rhett tak celnie ujął to w słowa… ech, ja po prostu pomyślałem, że to przykre. No wiesz, kiedy to czytałem. To przykre: ani razu nie wyjść za mąż z miłości.

Pięć sekund po tym, gdy to powiedział, wróciła znajoma buźka i zielony komentarz Princess Vivi:

„To przykre: ani razu nie wyjść za mąż z miłości ;( Zgadzasz się ze mną?"

Yuuri omal nie spadł z łóżka.

 _Noż kurwa mać!_ – pomyślał, czerwony po całe uszy.

Phichit złapał go za koszulkę i zaczał nim gwałtownie potrząsać.

\- Yuuri… - szeptał z oczami rozszerzonymi jak u szaleńca – Yuuri, ty _musisz_ umówić się z Princess Vivi! No, cholera, no, spójrz na ten tekst i powiedz mi, że to nie jest przeznaczenie!

\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Obiecałeś mi: koniec ze swataniem!

\- Ale… ale…

\- Zostawmy ten głupi test! Wywiad chyba już się zaczął…

\- Ale, Yuuuuuri! Zostały tylko dwa pytania! Och, proszę, to nie zajmie dużo czasu! Obiecuję, że nie powiem już ani słowa o tobie i o Princess Vivi.

\- Ugh! Okej, dobra. Okej, niech ci będzie.

\- No proszę! I _jeszcze jedno_ pytanie z „Przeminęło z wiatrem".

 _Pytanie 9: Wymień przyjemności, które zdaniem Scarlet kobieta ma z małżeństwa._

\- „ _Żadnych_ ". – Yuuri rzucił zniecierpliwionym tonem.

Myślami był już przy wywiadzie z Viktorem.

\- Ale ekstra! – Phichit wykrzyknął, szczerząc się jak głupek – Zobacz, dotarliśmy do finału! Gotowy na ostatnie pytanie?

\- Miejmy to już za sobą…

Dziesiąte pytanie sprawiło, że serce Japończyka omal nie wyskoczyło z piersi.

„ _Póki człowiek nie straci reputacji, nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jakim była mu ona ciężarem i czym jest prawdziwa wolność". Te słowa padły z ust dwóch osób. Podaj ich imiona i nazwiska._

Katsuki nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi.

 _Nie…_ \- powiedział sobe – _Jak to? Czy to przypadek? To przecież niemożliwe, żeby…_

Widząc, że jego przyjaciel milczy, Taj złapał komórkę i błyskawicznie wklepał cytat do Google.

\- To ponoć tekst autorstwa Rhetta Butlera. – zmarszczył brw i posłał współlokatorowi pytające spojrzenie – I znowu chodzi o „Przeminęło z wiatrem"! Yuuri, czy jakaś inna postać w książce powiedziała te słowa? No wiesz, oprócz Rhetta?

Katsuki przecząco pokręcił głową.

\- Jesteś pewien? – dopytywał się Phichit.

\- W stu procentach.

\- Ugh, to musi być podchwytliwe… hej, a może chodzi o autora książki? Yuuri, jak się nazywa facet, który napisał „Przeminęło z wiatrem"?

\- Nie facet, tylko kobieta. Margaret Mitchell.

\- Aha… i co? Myślisz, że mam rację? Myślisz, że odpowiedź to „ _Margaret Mitchell_ "?

 _Myślę, że odpowiedź to „Viktor Nikiforov"._ \- Yuuri przełknął ślinę – _Viktor cytował „Przeminęło z wiatrem". Chociaż nie użył tych samych słów. Ja i Jack tłumaczyliśmy z rosyjskiego, a wywiad oficjalnie nie wyszedł po angielsku. Czyżby Princess Vivi…chwila moment!_

Dłonie Japończyka zacisnęły się w pięści. Zanim przyjaciel zdążył go powstrzymać, Katsuki sięgnął do metalowego touch pada i jednym wściekłym kliknięciem zamknął okienko z testem.

\- HEJ! – Taj posłał współlokatorowi zszokowane spojrzenie – Yuuri… co ty…

\- Wiem, kim jest ta pieprzona Princess Vivi! – Yuuri wycedził przez zęby.

\- Wiesz?! Ale…

\- To Jennifer!

\- CO?!

\- Niech to szlag! Jak ona śmie?!

\- Yuuri… ale dlaczego… jak…

Japończyk zerwał się z łóżka i zaczął energicznie krążyć po pokoju.

\- Wie, że moim ulubionym sportowcem jest Viktor. – burczał, ciągnąc się za włosy – Łatwo mogła sprawdzić, kiedy są jego urodziny. Kiedyś, gdy siedzieliśmy w tej jej _cholernej_ kawiarence, pytała mnie, jak się liczy punkty! Identyfikatory dla zawodników przysłano kurierem na lodowisko, a ponieważ mnie i Rodrigo wtedy nie było, to _ona_ je odebrała! Kiedyś, gdy siedziałem na trybunach i czytałem „Przeminęło z wiatrem", Jenn zagadała do mnie, więc wie, że uwielbiam tę książkę! A kiedy... ugh!... kiedy ja i Jack tłumaczyliśmy wywiad z Viktorem i zasugerowałem, że Viktor mógł cytować „Przeminęło z wiatrem", ona _przechodziła obok_ i zapytała nas, czy nie chcemy czegoś do picia. Niech to szlag!

Phichit zakrył dłonią usta.

\- Raju…

\- Co ona sobie wyobraża?! – Yuuri był tak wkurzony, że kopnął stojącą obok biurka walizkę.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć. – wymamrotał Taj – Kurde… to poniekąd wyjaśnia, dlaczego skomentowała mój post w grupie fanek Viktora. Musiała wiedzieć, że wejdę na jej profil i znajdę ten wpis. Heh… ale musisz przyznać, że naprawdę się postarała. Test został tak zrobiony, by nie rozwiązał go nikt oprócz ciebie. Może to miała być z jej strony forma przeprosin?

\- Przeprosin?! – Japończyk powtórzył oburzonym tonem – Chyba sobie, cholera, żartujesz!

\- Ech… zaczynam mieć coraz większe wyrzuty sumienia, że próbowałem cię z nią zeswatać.

\- Och, już dobrze. Daj spokój. To nie twoja wina, że okazała się taką psycholką.

\- No naprawdę! Znaczy… ugh… zazdroszczę jej tych czterystu lajków, ale gdy pomyślę, że zrobiła to wszystko, tylko po to, by zmusić cię, żebyś wreszcie się z nią umówił… ech, paranoja!

\- Z tak popapraną osobowością powinna pójść do psychiatry!

\- Dokładnie! Do psychiatry, terapeuty i psychologa! Tylko spójrz, co o sobie napisała: „kupa kasy, zajebiste ciało i uroczy pies".

\- Uroczy pies? Akurat! Mówiła mi kiedyś, że ma alergię na psy. Pewnie napisała o psie, bo wie, że mam Vicchana. Przeklęta mitomanka!

\- Uff, dzięki Bogu, że jesteś taki bystry, Yuuri! A ja, głupi, zacząłem myśleć, że Princess Vivi to Viktor!

\- Na pewno chciała, żebyś tak myślał!

\- Na stówę! Podstępna lafirynda…

\- Moja noga już nigdy nie postanie w jej durnej kawiarence!

\- Moja tak samo! I nie lajknę już ani jednego z jej postów! _Żadnego_! Wywalę ją ze znajomych i zablokuję! Grrr… Princess Vivi też zablokuję! Taki będę!

\- I bardzo dobrze! Nie będzie do ciebie pisała z jakiś sekretnych kont!

\- Nie będzie!

\- Nie będzie!

Gdy padały ostatnie zdania, para współlokatorów siedziała już obok siebie na łóżku. W ramach rozładowywania złości na Jennifer, wyszarpywali chrupki z plastikowej torebki, ładowali sobie do ust po kilka sztuk i z dziką satystakcją miażdżyli zębami niezdrową żywność. Yuuri był tak wpienony, że raz w życiu nie przejmował się kaloriami.

Wywiad z Viktorem ładował się nieprzyjemnie długo. A kiedy wreszcie się załadował, Japończyka spotkała niemiła niespodzianka. Z głośników popłynął strumień rosyjskiego.

\- Kurde, nie ma napisów. – ponurym tonem zauważył Phichit.

Yuuri westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- W sumie nie powinienem się dziwić. To wywiad na żywo.

\- Może będzie kilku zagranicznych dziennikarzy?

\- Może… Phichit, przepraszam. Gdy mówiłem ci o tym wywiadzie, nie sprawdziłem szczegółów.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Jeżeli chcesz popatrzeć na Viktora, możemy pooglądać. A nuż powie coś po angielsku?

Jeśli chodziło o Japończyka, to srebrnowłosy Rosjanin mógłby mówić choćby i po chińsku. Nie miałoby to najmnejszego znaczenia. Co prawda Yuuri widział swojego idola w nowej fryzurze już podczas pamiętnego programu dowolnego i później, podczas ceremonii wręczania nagród… jednak dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo Viktor był _przystojny._

Oczywiście to nie tak, że w długimy włosami _nie był_ przystojny. Owszem, był, ale… ale nie w ten sam sposób. Krótkowłosy Nikiforov miał w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że chciało się na niego patrzeć. Eliminacja powiewających za plecami srebrnych kosmyków korzystnie odbiła się na smukłej szyi i pięknym podbródku – wcześniej jakby „zanikały w tle", a teraz natychmiast rzucały się w oczy. Podobnie jak tors Mistrza Europy. To nie tak, że Yuuri nie wiedział, że chłopięca sylwetka Viktora już dawno należała do przeszłości i że pod łyżwiarskimi kostiumami kryło się ciało solidnie zbudowanego mężczyzny. Rzecz w tym, że włosy… te piękne długie włosy zawsze odwracały uwagę od całej reszty. A kiedy zniknęły… to było trochę jak zrzucenie maski.

Ubrany w niebieską bluzę reprezentacji Viktor był przecudny. Yuuri nie musiał go rozumieć. Wystarczyło mu wpatrywanie się w ruchy pięknych warg.

Telefon Phichita zawibrował. Japończyk odruchowo zerknął na wyświetlacz. Widząc imię Jennifer, napiął się. Przyjaciel posłał mu przepraszające spojrzenie.

\- Przysłała mi SMSa. Ale nie muszę teraz go czytać. Właściwie to… w ogóle nie muszę go czytać. Jeśli chcesz, żebym wykasował jej numer, zrobię to. Powiedz tylko słowo, Yuuri.

Katsuki zawahał się. Kątem oka spojrzał na Viktora. Po reakcji towarzyszącego wychowankowi Yakova Feltsmana można było wywnioskować, że Nikiforovowi zadano niewygodne pytanie. Trener zrobił ruch, jakby chciał spławić dziennikarza, jednak srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz uspokajająco uniósł dłoń. Zwycięzca Rostelecomu wziął głęboki oddech i miarowym głosem udzielił odpowiedzi.

Viktor nie bał się. Nie uciekał od problemów. Yuuri też nie powinien tego robić.

\- A mógłbyś… przeczytać mi, co napisała? – niepewnym tonem poprosił przyjaciela – Przynajmniej będziemy wiedzieli, czego chce. A ja będę wiedział, czy muszę przejść się do kawiarenki i poprosić, by dała mi święty spokój.

Taj nie wydawał się przekonany co do tego pomysłu, ale skinął głową.

\- Okej. Jeśli chcesz, przeczytam ci.

Kciukiem odblokował telefon.

\- No dobra, czytam. – odchrząknął – _„Phichit, właśnie dowiedziałam się, co wydarzyło się podczas Skate America. Przepraszam, że piszę dopiero teraz, ale wcześniej nic nie wiedziałam, bo od zerwania z Jackiem nie wchodziłam na Facebooka…"_

Współlokatorzy wymienili sceptyczne spojrzenia. Phichit pokręcił głową i wrócił do czytania. Wiadomość była strasznie długa.

\- _„Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Jest mi strasznie przykro. Yuuri pewnie mnie nienawidzi. Nie chcę go przekonywać, by znowu zaczął się do mnie odzywać, ale chcę, żeby wiedział, że nie zrobiłam tego wszystkiego specjalnie."_

Yuuri odetchnął z ulgą. No cóż, przynajmniej nie będzie próbowała do niego zagadywać. Przynajmniej tyle.

 _\- „Gdybym mogła cofnąć czas, nie przedstawiałabym go Jackowi. Nie sądziłam, że z zadrości zrobi coś takiego. Przepraszam. Flirtowanie z Yuurim, gdy nadal byłam z Jackiem, było bardzo niefair. Wobec ich obu. Dopiero teraz to widzę. Przepraszam."_ Pfft! No naprawdę… „dopiero teraz"?

\- Lepiej późno nić wcale. – stwierdził Katsuki – To już koniec?

\- Nie. Kurde… ale się rozpisała! _„Bardzo długo myślałam o tym wszystkim. Zastanawiałam się, czy mogłabym jakoś pomóc Yuuriemu…"_

\- Zostawienie mnie w spokoju w zupełności wystarczy!

\- _„Pogadałam o tym, co się stało, z kilkoma profesorami u siebie na fizjoterapii. No wiesz, z facetem od psychologii sportu i tym drugim od leczenia traum."_

\- O matko…

\- Heh! Ciekawe, co jej powiedzieli? Kurde, to zaczyna robić się ciekawe… ale dobra, czytam dalej. „ _Rozmawiałam z nimi bardzo długo. To, co powiedzieli, bardzo mnie zaszokowało, ale, gdy to przemyślałam, zrozumiałam, że mieli rację. Phichit, mam do ciebie wielką prośbę. Yuuri nie odbiera ode mnie telefonów, a uważam, że powinien wiedzieć, co o tym całym incydencie mówią ludzie u mnie na uczelni. Dlatego, proszę, jeśli masz na Yuuriego jakiś wpływ, przekonaj go, żeby…"_

Phichit nieoczekiwanie urwał. Urwał i zbladł.

\- Co napisała? – dopytywał się Yuuri.

Taj nie odpowiedział.

\- Co napisała? – Japończyk powtórzył pytanie.

Jego współlokator zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Eee… wiesz… tego… to nie jest takie ważne… więc… może na razie pooglądamy wywiad i…

\- _Co napisała_?

Phichit bez słowa podał przyjacielowi telefon. Yuuri przeczytał:

„ _Dlatego, proszę, jeśli masz na Yuuriego jakiś wpływ, przekonaj go, żeby całkowicie dał sobie spokój z Viktorem. Jack to dupek, ale obawiam się, że miał rację. To, co robi Yuuri nie jest zdrowe. Tylko spójrz, co ten kult Viktora z nim zrobił! Od czasu Skate America wygląda jak żywy trup. Jesteś jego przyjacielem, więc masz obowiązek mu to powiedzieć. Nawet jeśli to mu się nie spodoba. Niech wreszcie da sobie spokój z podziwianiem innego łyżwiarza i skupi się na sobie! Jestem pewna, że nawet Viktor by się z tym zgodził. Przemyśl to. Jeszcze raz przepraszam."_

Przez jakiś czas panowała głucha cisza. Słychać było jedynie nawijającego po rosyjsku dziennikarza. W końcu Yuuri wziął głęboki oddech i drżącą ręką siegnął do laptopa.

\- Wyłączę wywiad. – szepnął.

Phichit złapał go za nadgarstek.

\- Yuuri… - zaczął niepewnym tonem – Yuuri, nie musisz… to, co ona napisała nie jest…

\- Phichit! – Japończyk zacisnął oczy – Phichit… _proszę cię!_

Palce Taja powolutku rozluśniły uścisk. Dłoń Japończyka z powrotem była wolna.

 _Czas z tym skończyć!_ – Yuuri powiedział sobie – _Już wystarczy. Ja… muszę z tym skończyć._

Gdy zbliżył palec do płyty dotykowej, Viktor zaczął udzielać odpowiedzi na pytanie dziennikarza. Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna powiedział parę słów po rosyjsku, a potem nagle… zupełnie nagle urwał. I niemal w tym samym momencie spojrzał prosto do kamery. Niebieskie oczy stały się dziwnie poważne i takie… intensywne.

Yuuri zawahał się. Najechał kursorem na krzyżyk zamykający okno przeglądarki internetowej, jednak nie nacisnął przycisku. Wywiad z Viktorem nadal był otwarty. Japończyk chciał go zamknąć, ale nie był w stanie. Nie był w stanie tego zrobić, kiedy jego idol miał taki wyraz twarzy.

Viktor po prostu stał w bezruchu, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś bardzo ważnym. Dziennikarz, który zadał pytanie też chyba to wyczuł, bo nie naciskał, tylko cierpliwie czekał na odpowiedź, z wysuniętym do przodu mikrofonem. A potem…

\- Przepraszam, ale czy mógłbym odpowiedzieć po angielsku? – Viktor zapytał z uśmiechem.

 _O kurde!_ – Yuuri uświadomił sobie z osłupieniem – _Rzeczywiście odezwał się po angielsku!_

– Pańskie pytanie dotyczy moich fanów, a oni są z różnych stron świata. Pomyślałem sobie, że nigdy nie wiadomo, kto nas teraz ogląda, a chciałbym powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego i… chciałbym żeby zrozumiały to także osoby, które nie znają rosyjskiego. Dlatego chcę odpowedzieć po angielsku. Może tak być?

Feltsman burknął coś pod nosem. Jednak dziennikarz entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową.

\- _Konechno!_ Znaczy się… oczywiście!

Viktor ponownie się uśmiechnął, ale tym razem bardziej… nieśmiało? Przez moment wydawał się bardzo niepodobny do samego siebie. Kiedy brał od reportera mikrofon, nieznacznie zadrżała mu ręka. Nieznacznie. Choć pewnie była to wina kiepskiej jakości transmisji internetowej.

Idol Katsukiego odchrząknął.

\- Pytanie brzmiało: „Jaką rolę w pańskiej karierze odgrywają fani?" Jak widzieliście, zacząłem już odpowiadać, ale prawie natychmiast pomyślałem sobie, że to, co robię, jest strasznie głupie. Wydaje mi się, że chociaż pytanie zadał mi ten tutaj uprzejmy pan reporter…

Viktor uprzejmie skinął dziennikarzowi głową.

\- … to odpowiadając nie powinienem zwracać się do niego, ale do moich fanów. Bo jednak uważam, że… mimo wszystko… uważam, że to, co powiem, będzie miało znaczenie przede wszystkim dla nich. Ach, przepraszam! Zwykle się tak nie stresuję…

Przez moment Japończyk miał wrażenie, że śni. Jezu, czy to działo się naprawdę? Czy Viktor naprawdę zapowiedział właśnie, że zwróci się bezpośrednio do swoich fanów?! Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie zrobił… nigdy! Gdyby w takiej chwili Yuuri wyłączył wywiad, to byłby już chyba idiotą do potęgi! O mamo… Viktor powiedział _coś takiego_ w _takim momencie!_ Jakby wyczuł, że Yuuri… ale przecież nie mógł wiedzieć?

\- Chciałbym w tym momencie powiedzieć coś moim fanom. – Viktor zaczął, nerwowo masując kark – Moim fanom, ale też innym łyżwiarzom. A także… eee… łyżwiarzom, którzy z jakiegoś powodu mnie lubią. Znaczy… tfu! Mój styl jazdy, nie mnie! Łyżwiarzom, którzy lubią mój styl jazdy! Właśnie tak. To właśnie chciałem powiedzieć. Chciałbym zwłaszcza zwrócić się do ludzi, którzy ostatnio spierdolili swój program dowolny… NIE! Zaraz! Ach, sorki, sorki, sorki! Nie to chciałem powiedzieć…

Dłoń Feltsmana z głośnym plaśnięciem wylądowała na czole. Łysiejący mężczyzna miał minę pod tytułem „Udaję, że go nie znam". Yuuri był jednak zbyt zajęty wgapianiem się w Viktora, by zwracać uwagę na surowego trenera.

 _Nie wierzę._ – jego wewnętrzne „ja" z niedowierzaniem przecierało oczy – _Czy on właśnie powiedział to, co myślę, że powiedział? Czy on właśnie dał do zrozumienia, że chce coś powiedzieć łyżwiarzom, którzy jednocześnie są jego fanami i którzy ostatnio zepsuli program dowolny? Czytaj: MNIE?!_

Obie dłonie Viktora zacisnęły się na mikrofonie. Srebrnowłosy łyżwiarz zamknął oczy. Kiedy je otworzył, wyglądał na bardziej opanowanego niż chwilę temu. A także na bardziej zdeterminowanego.

\- Zapewne słyszeliście o tym, że podczas porannej rozgrzewki, byłem trochę… eee… _niedysponowany._ – mówił powoli, ale bardzo pewnie – Nie czułem się zbyt dobrze. A właściwie to… czułem się fatalnie. Były momenty, gdy sądziłem, że nie dam rady. Były momenty, gdy sądziłem, że jednak dam radę, ale wciąż nie byłem pewny, jak to będzie. Innymi słowy: byłem w czarnej dupie.

Tak, użył stwierdzenia „czarna dupa". Feltsman wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz rozpłakać się ze wstydu. A Yuuri wciąż wpatrywał się w idola, jak zahipnotyzowany. Pierwszy raz, odkąd będąc małym chłopcem zobaczył w telewizji srebrnowłosego Rosjanina, widział swojego idola przyznającego się do jakiejś _słabości_! Jeszcze w żadnym wywiadzie Viktor nie powiedział wprost „było mi ciężko". Nawet w wywiadzie po zeszłorocznym Skate Canada, które przetrwał mimo zaawansowanego stadium grypy. Nic dziwnego, że pierwszym pytaniem, które przyszło Katsukiemu do głowy było:

 _Dlaczego teraz?_

\- Sądziłem, że polegnę, ale wziąłem się w garść i wyszedłem na lód silniejszy niż przedtem. – w tym momencie Viktor delikatnie się uśmiechnął – I chciałbym wyznać, komu to zawdzięczam. Oczywiście poza moim wspaniałym trenerem i resztą sztabu szkoleniowego, którzy wspierali mnie, gdy tak bardzo ich potrzebowałem! Oprócz trenera i pozostałych… powodem, dla którego znalazłem w sobie siłę, by poczuć się lepiej… by pobić rekord świata… jesteście wy. Inni łyżwiarze. Moi rywale. A przede wszystkim ci z was, którzy mi kibicują. Moi fani i jednocześnie rywale. Chcę, żebyście wiedzieli. Ten występ był dla was.

 _Boże!_

Nie wiedzieć czemu, Yuuri czuł się tak, jakby usłyszał wyzwanie miłości! A Viktor dopiero się rozkręcał…

\- Kiedyś, gdy pytano mnie, czy patrząc na wyniki rywali, odczuwam presję, zwykłem odpowiadać, że staram się nie zwracać uwagi na innych łyżwiarzy. Sądziłem, że powinienem skupiać się na sobie. Wydawało mi się, że jeżeli nie będę zwracał uwagi na rywali… nawet na tych, których podziwiam… albo na tych, którzy podziwiają mnie… to będę lepiej skoncentrowany i dzięki temu pojadę lepszy program. Ale teraz wiem, że to nieprawda. Dzisiaj wiem, że więź z innymi łyżwiarzami wcale nie jest destrukcyjna, lecz inspirująca. Będąc świadomym tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy mnie oberwują, którzy na mnie liczą, którzy… być może chcą mnie naśladować, czułem się szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek. Powiem to wprost: chciałem komuś zaimponować. Wam. Moim rywalom. I fanom też. Jednym i drugim. Ale to nie wszystko. Chciałem też rzucić wam wyzwanie.

Niebieskie oczy nagle stały się dziwnie drapieżne. Yuuri miał wrażenie, że bijąca z nich siła płynie prosto do jego serca.

\- Zamierzam wygrać Grand Prix. – Viktor zadeklarował bez śladów wahania – Mistrzostwa Świata też. I Mistrzostwa Europy. Nie tylko tegoroczne. Zamierzam wygrać w tym roku, w następnym i w jeszcze kolejnym. Postanowiłem, że ta dziwna gra na zasadzie „raz wygrywam, raz przegrywam" już mi nie pasuje, więc od teraz będę ciągle wygrywał.

Ostatnie zdanie zostało wypowiedziane tonem, którym oznajmiało się, że zamiast kotleta będzie się jadło pierożki. Ocierało się to trochę o arogancję, a jednak, z jakiegoś powodu, Yuuri nie uważał swojego idola za aroganta. Być może miało to związek z faktem, że zażenowanie na twarzy Feltsmana zostało zastąpione czymś na kształt dumy. Sędziwy trener najwidoczniej przeczuwał, do czego zmierzał wychowanek.

\- Zamierzam dawać z siebie wszystko i wygrywać. – Viktor powiedział już nieco łagodniej – I mam prośbę do wszystkich, którzy nazywają siebie moimi rywalami: wy też dajcie z siebie wszystko! Nawet jeśli… nawet jeśli ostatnio coś wam nie wyszło. Jeśli zawaliliście zawody, albo coś w tym stylu. Jeśli czuliście się tak okropnie, jak ja dzisiaj rano… albo i gorzej… chcę, żebyście się nie poddawali! A także chciałbym was prosić… choć pewnie zabrzmi to trochę egoistycznie… żebyście nie przestawali mnie lubić. Jeśli lubiliście mnie wcześniej… eee… mój styl jazdy, znaczy się… jeśli lubiliście mój styl jazdy… albo w ogóle lubiliście, czy też podziwialiście kogoś… kogokolwiek… to proszę, nie przestawajcie!

 _Och, Viktor._ – tylko tyle były w stanie wyprodukować myśli Yuuriego – _Viktor, Viktor, Viktor!_

\- Więź z innym łyżwiarzem… z łyżwiarzami… rzeczywiście może prowadzić do braku koncentracji. Można przez to rozproszyć się i stracić nerwy. Ale mimo wszystko uważam, że nie warto się tego wyrzekać. Ja, w każdym bądź razie, nie zamierzam.

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna dał sobie chwilę na złapanie oddechu.

\- No! Tak jak mówiłem, od dzisiaj przestaję przegrywać! – uśmiechnął się i puścił oko do kamery – Będę wygrywał i wygrywał, dopóki ciało nie odmówi mi posłuszeństwa. Oczywiście, jeśli chcecie, możecie spróbować mi przeszkodzić. Spróbujcie wyszarpnąć mi złoto, a ja zrobię wszystko, by go wam nie oddać. Z takim nastawieniem będę od teraz wychodził na lód. No i… to… eee… to tyle! Jeszcze tylko ostatnia prośba do moich fanów.

Yuuri miał wrażenie, że niebieskie oczy patrzą prosto na niego.

\- Nie spuszczajcie ze mnie wzroku.

 **Detroit, obecnie**

\- Porzygam się. – z twarzą wyrażającą absolutne obrzydzenie, Jurij Plisetsky trzymał się za głowę – Kurwa, jak nic się zrzygam! Zrzygam się od tego całego romantyzmu! Ty też wyjechałeś mu z podobnym tekstem, prawda? Jakieś dwa lata temu w Chinach, nie? Oglądałem z tą jędzą Milką i jej koleżanką…

\- Tak. – Japończyk potwierdził z rozmarzonym uśmiechem – Tak, powiedziałem mu, by nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku.

\- Ugh… masz gębę jak laska z „Titanica"! Cholera, wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Różowa i puszysta opowieść ku chwale wspaniałego Vikusia.

\- Wybacz.

Nastolatek niedbale machnął ręką.

\- Spoko. Nie twoja wina, że go kochasz. Wiedziałem, w co się pakuję, gdy postanowiłem cię wysłuchać. Mogę mieć pretensje jedynie do siebie.

\- Yurio… dziękuję ci. – Katsuki posłał imiennikowi ciepłe spojrzenie – Ty naprawdę jesteś…

\- Stop! – Lodowy Tygrys zwęził ślepia i ostrzegawczo uniósł palec – Nie chcę słuchać, jaki to jestem słodki, uroczy, uczynny, dojrzały i bielusieńki jak zasrany aniołek! Wysłuchałem cię. To nic wielkiego.

 _Nic wielkiego…_ \- Yuuri powtórzył w myślach – _Aniołkiem to ty nie jesteś. Ale jesteś przyjacielem. Prawdziwym przyjacielem, Yurio. Nie tylko dla mnie. Mam nadzieję, że o tym wiesz._

\- Czyli, podsumowując… - Plisetsky westchnął, drapiąc się po karku – Byłeś o krok od wyłączenia wywiadu, wyrzucenia na śmietnik swoich drogocennych plakatów z Akademika i zadzwonienia do siostry, by pozbyła się także dwudziestu plakatów z twojego pokoju… ale posłuchałeś słów podstarzałego gamonia i zmieniłeś zdanie, tak?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie, Yuuri zamrugał.

\- Skąd wiesz, że mam w domu dwadzieścia plakatów?

 _Cholera! Jestem PEWIEN, że mu tego nie mówiłem._

Młody Rosjanin gwałtownie poczerwieniał.

\- N-nie grzebałem ci w pokoju, okej?! Po prostu… ja… tego… twoja mama poprosiła, bym przyniósł coś z twojego pokoju. Natrafiłem na nie niechcący! Niechcący, jasne?!

\- Eee…

\- Już mniejsza o to, skąd wiem! Nie w tym rzecz. Chodziło mi o to, że tamta głupia laska wysłała twojemu kumplowi SMSa z nietrzymającymi się kupy bzdurami, a ty postanowiłeś, że wyleczysz się z Viktora. Ale ostatecznie tego nie zrobiłeś. Mam rację, prawda?

Katsuki skinął głową.

\- Do końca obejrzałem wywiad. Chociaż Viktor nie powiedział już później niczego po angielsku, jakoś tak nie mogłem… no wiesz… wyłączyć transmsji. Ponoć siedziałem przed ekranem z bardzo dziwną miną, a Phichit zrobił mi całą masę upokarzających zdjęć.

\- Pfft! Chyba wiem, co to była za mina.

\- A potem poszedłem na trening. Czułem się jak nowo narodzony. Po obejrzeniu wywiadu poczułem, że bardzo… bardzo… bardzo chcę pojeździć na łyżwach! No więc wziąłem łyżwy i pojechałem na lodowisko. A przez następne pół roku tak szczerzyłem się na treningach, że Rodrigo i pozostali zaczęli myśleć, że znalazłem sobie dziewczynę. Nie wspominałem o Viktorze tak często, jak kiedyś, więc założyli, że się z niego wyleczyłem. Tylko Phichit wiedział, jak było naprawdę… że to dzięki Viktorowi ja… no wiesz. Sądziłem, że jeśli naprawdę się przyłożę, stanę na podium obok Viktora, ale… cóż. Koniec końców rzeczywiście go pokonałem, ale wiele lat po obejrzeniu tego wywiadu… kiedy już byliśmy razem i on wpadł na ten szalony pomysł, że będzie jednocześnie trenował mnie i jeździł. Trochę szkoda, że pokonałem go tylko kilka razy.

\- Tylko! – prychnął Jurij – Zwinąłeś mu sprzed nosa olimpijskie złoto, więc nie zaczynaj mi tu pieprzyć, że to nie wystarcza, Katsudon! Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz go więcej namawiał, by do tego wracał, co? Te teksty o jego wieku to może i rzucam w żartach, ale sam dobrze wiesz, jak jest.

\- Ta… wiem.

Jeśli wierzyć lekarzom, Viktor miał szczęście, że nie potrzebował operacji kręgosłupa. Te wszystkie głupoty, które wyrabiał ze swoim ciałem, gdy „na chwilkę" wrócił do łyżwiarstwa i próbował pokonać młodszego o cztery lata narzeczonego… ech! Dla własnego dobra powinien zdać sobie wreszcie sprawę ze swojego wieku. A nie obrażać się na każdego, kto ośmielił się wypowiedzieć przy nim słowo „trzydziestka".

\- Jeśli czujesz, że potrzebujesz motywacji w postaci silnego rywala, to uprzejmie przypominam o swojej obecności, Prosiaku. – burkliwym tonem rzucił nastolatek – I nawet sobie, kurwa, nie myśl, że przejdziesz na emeryturkę przed następną Olimpiadą! Należy mi się rewanż za Koreę.

Yuuri westchnął cicho. Tej Korei to Plisetsky chyba nigdy mu nie daruje…

\- To nie tak, że nie uważam cię za wartościowego rywala. – wyjaśnił, patrząc prosto w wojownicze zielone oczy – Sądzę, że jesteś niesamowity. Od początku tak myślałem. Ale wiesz, Viktor… to jakby coś innego. Marzyłem, by z nim rywalizować, odkąd byłem dzieckiem. I wiesz, Yurio, ja czasami wyrzucam sobie, że nie wykorzystałem dobrze tych pięciu lat, gdy trenowałem w Detroit. Byłem wtedy młody… moje ciało było inne niż teraz. Mogłem zrobić z tym ciałem tyle wspaniałych rzeczy, ale schrzaniłem sprawę.

Spodziewał się, że jego imiennik odpowie na to stwierdzeniem w stylu „No cóż, trudno! Czasu nie cofniesz!". O dziwo jednak, nastolatek posłał mu pokrzepiające spojrzenie i oznajmił:

\- Rozmawiałem niedawno o tobie z Yakovem.

\- Co? – Yuuri wydukał z osłupieniem – Rozm… dlaczego?

\- Bo nie mogłem tego skumać. No wiesz… że taki utalentowany koleś jak ty dopchał się do szczytu dopiero teraz. – (Yuuri zaczerwienił się) - Może i nie jesteś taką starą dupą, jak twój narzeczony, ale ty też jednak masz już swoje lata, Katsudon. Gdy ostatnio Beka przyjechał w odwiedziny, przy okazji czegośtam zeszliśmy na temat twojej kariery. Zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać, jaki byłeś za młodu. Beka doszedł do wniosku, że skoro teraz jesteś tak dobry, to wcześniej, gdy miałeś młodsze ciało, musiałeś być jakimś łyżwiarskim terminatorem. Tyle o tym gadał, że mnie też zaraził. W końcu nie wytrzymałem i poszedłem do Yakova. Pewnie o tym nie wiesz, ale Yakov wyhaczył Cię bardzo wcześnie… powiedział, że byłeś, cytuję, „jedynym debiutantem, który czymś się wyróżniał". Twierdził, że miałeś doskonałe predyspozycje i potrafiłeś genialnie interpretować muzykę. Tak, użył słowa „genialnie", co mnie mocno wkurwiło, bo moich występów tak nie opisuje, chociaż zamierzam go zmusić, by zaczął… ale mniejsza o to. Miałeś predyspozycje, ale…

\- Ale?

 _Wciąż przegrywałem z moimi nerwami?_ – zgadł Yuuri .

Nastolatek westchnął z irytacją.

\- Słuchaj, nie chcę wyrażać się źle o twoim były trenerze. Uważam, że dobrze zajmuje się twoim kumplem Chomikiem. To nie tak, że zły z niego trener. Ale zdaniem Yakova nie kierował tobą dobrze. Po pierwsze, z tego co słyszałem, nie poświęcał ci tyle uwagi, ile potrzebowałeś, bo zajmował się całą masą zawodników. A po drugie, przez to, że cię nie dostrzegał, nie był w stanie zauważyć kilku twoich bardzo ważnych atutów. No i po trzecie… nie nauczył cię, jak wykorzystywać te atuty.

\- S-skąd… skąd Pan Feltsman mógł coś takiego wiedzieć?

\- Och, proszę cię, Katsudon! Trenerzy znają się między sobą. A poza tym, Yakov jest lepiej doinformowany niż Google. On wie wszystko, wierz mi. A pamięć ma sto razy lepszą niż Twój kochaś. Skoro już o tym mowa, pamiętał twój występ ze Skate America. Opowiadał mi o tym, chociaż nie do końca go wtedy słuchałem, bo nawijał już od dobrej godziny i zaczęło mnie to nudzić… a poza tym, nie znałem tej całej historii z futbolistą-złamasem, więc nie sądziłem, że to miało aż takie znaczenie. No i Yakov nie powiedział, że to był twój seniorski debiut, więc założyłem, że to świeża sprawa. A przynajmniej w miarę świeża. Sprzed trzech lat, czy coś. W każdym bądź razie, Yakov był wielce oburzony, że Celestino zmienił ci program w samym środku sezonu.

\- To prawda. – ponurym tonem potwierdził Yuuri – Rzeczywiście zmienił mi program. Jeszcze nie zdążyłem na dobre otrząsnąć się po Skate America, gdy zaciągnął mnie na spotkanie z choreografem. Chciał, bym nauczył się nowego układu jeszcze przed kolejnym wydarzeniem Grand Prix.

\- Czyli że… ten program do „Romea i Julii"… pojechałeś go tylko raz w życiu? Na zawodach w sensie.

\- Tak. Dokładnie tak.

\- Przykro ci…?

Katsuki posłał imiennikowi niepewny uśmiech. Oczy Jurija były w tej chwili tak łagodne… ciężko było uwierzyć, że ten chłopak na co dzień zgrywał wkurzonego buntownika. Czyżby aż tak przejął się losem japońskiego przyjaciela?

\- Tak, Yurio, było mi przykro. – Yuuri przyznał – Z wielu powodów. Przede wszystkim lubiłem ten program. Zaraz po „Yuri on ice" to był chyba mój ulubiony program z całej kariery. Wszystko mi w nim pasowało: muzyka, choreografia, temat… Bo tak w ogóle, to ten program zrobiła dla mnie była trenerka. W ramach „prezentu pożegnalnego", gdy wyjeżdżałem do Stanów. Już na początku Celestino niechętnie zgodził się, żebym go jechał. Miał wobec mnie własne plany, a program był jego zdaniem bardzo, bardzo trudny. Powiedział, że nie jestem gotowy… że jestem za mało dojrzały i zbyt niedoświadczony jako łyżwiarz. Żebym zostawił sobie ten program na następny sezon. Ale uparłem się, więc się złamał. A potem… ech.

\- To dlatego przestałeś walczyć o swoje? Viktor mówił mi, że na początku wspólnego trenowania bałeś się proponować coś od siebie. A u Celestino to już w ogóle się nie wychylałeś.

\- Tak, myślę, że to mógł być powód. Psując ten program pokazałem Celestino, że miał rację. To dlatego nie zaprotestowałem, gdy kazał mi uczyć się nowego układu na NHK. Nawet jeśli było mi przykro. Było mi strasznie przykro, że Celestino stracił do mnie zaufanie. Było mi też przykro, że nie wykorzystałem prezentu od byłej trenerki. To było tak, jakby cały ten wyjazd do Stanów nagle stracił sens…

\- Oj, nie przesadzaj! – parknął nastolatek. A po namyśle dodał – A tak na serio, było zrobić tak, jak Beka. On przez połowę kariery skakał z miejsca na miejsce. Co chwilę zmieniał trenerów. Aż trafił na kogoś, kto dał mu to, czego chciał.

\- Pamiętaj, że Otabek jest ode mnie młodszy. Wyjeżdżając z Kazachstanu był jeszcze dzieckiem. Nikt nie wiedział, jak potoczy się jego kariera. Gdy ja wyjeżdzałem do Stanów, miałem już ukształtowany styl i wyrobioną reputację. Trenerzy przywiązują dużą wagę do takich rzeczy. A moje wyniki w juniorach raczej nie były dla mnie dobrą reklamą.

\- Ech, pewnie masz rację. Jednak Viktor miał gdzieś twoje wyniki.

Japończyk pozwolił sobie na nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- To prawda. – wyszeptał.

\- Jak tylko zobaczył to durne nagranie, spakował psa i wsiadł do samolotu.

Nawet po takim czasie brzmiało to nieprawdopodobnie. Viktor, który miał wszystko… czy raczej _pozornie wszystko_ , zaryzykował tak wiele, by trenować Yuuriego. Przeleciał pół świata dla chłopaka, o którym nie wiedział prawie nic. Akceptując ryzyko, że być może będzie to oznaczało śmierć jego kariery. Akceptując możliwość, że być może zastanie na miejscu totalne beztalencie. Bo przecież nie wiedział zbyt wiele o Yuurim jak o łyżwiarzu – gdyby wiedział, nie popełniałby tylu podstawowych błędów jako trener.

Właściwie… teraz, gdy o tym pomyśleć, Viktor był koszmarnym trenerem. Ale zarazem trenerem cudownym. Nie miał ogromnego doświadczenia, tak jak Feltsman, ani nie portrafił podchodzić do zawodów w sposób analityczny, tak jak Celestino. Dla kogokolwiek innego niż Yuuri, byłby prawdopodobnie fatalnym trenerem. A to oznaczło, że…

\- Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni.

\- Tsk! Ale na głos tego, kurwa, nie musiałeś mówić.

Z ust Katsukiego wyszedł cichy kwik.

\- P-przepraszam! To miało być w myślach.

Nastolatek przewrócił oczami.

\- Cóż, dobrze, że przynajmniej o tym wiesz. – stwierdził zrezygnowanym tonem - Zanim zakumałeś, że ty i gogusiowaty pacan jesteście dla siebie stworzeni, wiedziała o tym połowa łyżwiarskiego świata.

\- Zdaniem Phichita nie jestem zbyt dobry w zauważaniu, że komuś się podobam. – Yuuri wbił wzrok w blat stołu – W zauważaniu, że ktoś podoba się mnie też nie jestem dobry.

\- Za to jesteś całkiem niezły w wynajdywaniu problemów, których nie ma.

Japończyk podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na imiennika.

\- Ten cały wywiad tylko potwierdził to, o czym mówiłem wcześniej. – powiedział Plisetsky – Viktor nie myślałby o tobie jak o psycholu, tylko dlatego że podkochiwałeś się w nim, gdy byłeś młodszy. Może ktoś inny rzeczywiście tak by o tobie pomyślał, ale na pewno nie Viktor.

\- N-naprawdę tak uważasz?

\- Przez pięć lat trenowaliśmy w jednym klubie. Ja tak nie uważam, ja to _wiem._

W oczach Yuuriego nadal było wahanie.

\- Gdy trochę pogłówkujesz, też to zrozumiesz, Katsudon. – mówił dalej młody Rosjanin – Powiedz… czy ja patrzę na ciebie dziwnie, wiedząc, że jako nastolatek durzyłeś się w moim starszym koledze?

\- Umm… chyba nie?

\- Czy twój kumpel Instagramoholik kiedykolwiek nazwał się głupkiem, gdy w jego obecności wychwalałeś Viktora?

\- Nie, ale… Phichit nie jest tak do końca normalny…

\- Pfft! A Viktor to niby jest normalny?

Katsuki nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie zaśmiać się pod nosem. „Normalnym" można było nazwać Viktora tylko w żartach.

\- Z pewnością nie jest. – Yuuri stwierdził z pewną dozą czułości.

\- Właśnie. A skoro jest jeszcze większym psycholem niż twój kolega od chomików, to jak zareaguje na wieść, że przez lata byłeś w nim zabujany? Gniewem i oburzeniem? Z całą pewnością nie. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby był tym faktem zachwycony.

\- Za… zachwycony?

\- No raczej. Ja na twoim miejscu bałbym się nie tego, że przestraszy się twojej Viktoromanii, ale tego, że wpadnie w ekstazę i będzie próbował zacałować cię na śmierć. Ale dobra. Powiedzmy, że jest minimalne… maciupeńkie ryzyko, że uzna Cię za wariata i odrzuci. Nawet jeśli jest takie ryzyko, to musisz wybrać, komu chcesz zaufać, Katsudon. Dupkowi, który chciał podnieść sobie samoocenę wyżywając się na twojej karierze… i startującej do dwóch facetów naraz egoistycznej lafiryndzie… czy też współlokatorowi, który mieszkał z tobą pięć lat… i facetowi, który widział cię wyjącego w kiblu, a mimo to wciąż zechciał poczęstować cię ulepionymi w pocie czoła pierożkami. Chomikowaty dureń namawiał cię, żebyś wziął od szwajcarskiego zboczucha numer do Viktora. Ja namawiam cię, byś przełamał ten idiotyczny strach i powiedział swojemu podstarzałemu narzeczonemu o wszystkim, co się stało. Ale, jak tam chcesz. Jeśli wolisz słuchać futbolisty-złamasa i „geniuszy" z uczelni blond zdziry, to droga wolna! Twój wybór, Prosiaku!

Nie można było tego wszystkiego lepiej ująć!

Yuuri zerwał się z krzesła, padł na kolana obok imiennika i z całej siły objął młodego Rosjanina w pasie. Plisetsky omal nie dostał zawału.

\- Yurio… - Katsuki wyjęczał, drżącym od wzruszenia głosem i wlepionymi w przyjaciela szklistymi oczami – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że powiedziałeś coś tak mądrego i dojrzałego! Boziu, nie miałem pojęcia, że tak bardzo przejmujesz się mną i Viktorem.

\- KURWA MAĆ!

Jurij miotał się, jak dziki kocur, złapany z nienacka przez nazbyt czułą japońską trzodę chlewną i kompletnie nie życzący sobie wylewnych pokazów wdzięczności. Wściekle wymachiwał rękami i nogami, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, co z nimi zrobić – czy przywalić przeklętemu Prosiakowi, czy kopnąć go, czy próbować go od siebie odkleić, czy może, kurwa, wołać po pomoc. Ostatecznie wybrał wyzwiska:

\- Do reszty cię popierdoliło?! Nie jestem Viktorem, byś miał mnie ściskać, jak jakiegoś, kurwa, pluszaka! I nie wlepiaj we mnie tych wodnistów gałów! Jak chcesz ryczeć, to won do klopa! Jeszcze zaraz zafajdasz mi moją ulubioną bluzę… ugh, to _Viktorowi_ miałeś obsmarkać ubranie, nie mnie! Kurwa mać, już nigdy nie powiem niczego dojrzałego… _nigdy!_ Pójdę i wstąpię do gangu! Będę się zachowywał tak niemądrze i niedojrzale, że wszystkim włosy staną dęba! A gdy Yakov zacznie prawić mi kazania, zwalę wszystko na ciebie i Viktora i wylecicie z lodowiska w Petersburgu na zbity ryj! A teraz mnie, kurwa, puść!

Katsuki rzeczywiście go puścił. A nawet udało mu się nie rozpłakać! Otarł jedynie spod oka pojedynczą łzę – zrobił to, delikatnie się uśmiechając. Bądź co bądź dojście do ładu z uczuciami było powodem do radości, nie smutku. Jurij chyba też tak myślał, bo jego gniewne spojrzenie nieznacznie złagodniało. Ale nadal patrzył na rozmówcę, jak na odbezpieczony granat. Dopiero gdy Japończyk wrócił na krzesło, ramiona młodego Rosjanina w pełni się rozluźniły.

\- To… tego… - nastolatek zaczął burkliwym tonem – Po pieprzonym pokazie czułości wnioskuję, że powiesz Viktorowi, tak?

\- Tak. – Yuuri odparł bez śladów wahania – Tak, powiem mu.

\- O wszystkim?

\- O wszystkim.

\- Jezus Maria! Czuję się, jakby mnie, kurwa, złożono w ofierze!

\- Wybacz. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

\- Ta, kurwa. W Moskwie też nie mogłeś. Ale tam przynajmniej miałem jak przed tobą uciec. Zaczaił się na mnie… cholerny wieprzowy ninja, niech to szlag! A Viktor, kurwa, tak samo! Czy wy nie macie komu się wypłakiwać?! Gdzie się podziewają te wszystkie Giacometti i Chulanonty, gdy wy macie swoje kryzysy? No gdzie?! Pytam się, bo wypadałoby, kurwa, chyba ustalić jakieś zmiany?

\- Eee… Phichit wysłuchuje swoją ilość żali przez Skype'a. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, Chris też.

\- Pfft! Żali to potrafi wysłuchiwać nawet mój kot. Ale żeby, kurwa, przynieść unieszczęśliwionej śwince pierożki, albo powstrzymać tą samą świnkę przez skończeniem kariery, to trzeba się już, kurwa, wysilić! Szlag! Jak tak dalej pójdzie, za pięć lat zamienię się w Yakova!

Yuuri nie wiedział, co jego imiennik miał na myśli, nawiązując do swojego łysiejącego opiekuna. Być może Viktor będzie wiedział? Może wytłumaczy to Yuuriemu, kiedy wreszcie wróci z pralni?

Japończyk poczuł się nagle bardzo stęskniony za ukochanym. Przytulenie się do Yurio (czy raczej wymuszenie przytulenia) pomogło, ale nie mogło zastąpić padnięcia w ramiona miłości życia.

\- Powiem mu wszystko, ale nie od razu. – Yuuri odezwał się, opierając brodę na nadgarstku – Poproszę go, by dał mi trochę czasu. Choćby do jutra. Żebym mógł mentalnie się na to przygotować.

Nawet nie chodziło o sam strach. O strach tkwiący w sercu Katsukiego, nawet po (mądrych i dojrzałych) zapewnieniach Jurija. Chodziło przede wszystkim o to, że Japończyk nie miał już w sobie sił, by jeszcze raz przebrnąć dzisiaj przez tę samą historię. Chciał już tylko przytulić się do Viktora. Chciał przeprosinami i wyznaniem miłości wygonić ten okropny smutek ze, znaczących dla niego tak wiele, niebieskich oczu. A potem położyć głowę na muskularnej piersi i wsłuchać się w kojący odgłos bicia serca. Miał nadzieję, że swoimi wcześniejszymi słowami nie skrzywdził za bardzo tego serca… a przynajmniej nie aż tak bardzo. Chociaż, prawdopodobnie tak było.

 _Wynagrodzę mu to._ – obiecał sobie Yuuri – _Pokażę, że mu ufam. Powierzę mu tę samą historię, którą chwilę temu powierzyłem Jurijowi. Zrobię to, chociaż boję się jak cholera!_

\- Zrobię to jutro. – powtórzył wcześniejsze stwierdzenie – Poproszę go, by dał mi czas do jutra.

\- Powiedz mu, kiedy chcesz. - młody Rosjanin wzruszył ramionami – Ważne, żebyś to zrobił. A, i lepiej przeproś go za te cztery nieodebranie telefony!

\- Masz rację. Tak zrobię.

Ech, za dzisiejsze przewinienia wobec narzeczonego, Katsuki powinien tkwić w tradycyjnym japońskim ukłonie dobre kilka godzin. Co najmniej! Chociaż… miał, mimo wszystko, nadzieję, że Viktor będzie wolał przytulanie.

Z dłońmi w kieszeniach spodni, Jurij wstał od stolika.

\- Idę po szejka. – poinformował imiennika – Chcesz coś?

\- Nie, dzięki. Jeszcze mam sok.

Yuuri zagłębił się we własnych myślach.

 _Wracaj szybko, Viktor!_ – zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie siebie w ramionach ukochanego – _Przepraszam, że byłem taki okropny. Wracaj szybko. Muszę ci powiedzieć, jak bardzo cię kocham. Tak bardzo tęsknię…_

\- YUURI?!

Katsuki aż podskoczył. Przez chwilę… jedną krótką chwilę był przekonany, że to Viktor wszedł do knajpy i go zawołał. Szybko jednak uświadomił sobie, że głos nie należał do srebrnowłosego narzeczonego, tylko do jakiejś dziewczyny. Co więcej – krzykaczce wcale nie chodziło o Yuuriego. Pracująca przy barze czarnowłosa kelnerka najwidoczniej rozpoznała młodego Rosjanina.

\- Jesteś Jurij, prawda? – trajkowała, obrzucając nastolatka pełnym zachwytu spojrzeniem – Jurij Plisetsky? Ływiarz figurowy?

\- Ta, to ja.

Yuuri zidentyfikował minę swojego imiennika jako minę pod tytułem „ech, te przeklęte fanki, miejmy to już za sobą".

\- Dałbyś mi autograf? – kelnerka wyrzuciła z siebie głosem pełnym ekscytacji.

Na barku znikąd pojawił zeszyt. Różowy zeszyt z różowym długopisem do kompletu. Długopis był zakończony plastikowym jednorożcem. Plisetsky wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz puścić pawia.

\- No dobra. – mruknął niechętnie – Okej, podpiszę się. A mógłbym zamówić szejka? Truskawkowego?

\- Oczywiście! Podpisz się, a ja zrobię szejka. Oooooch, nie mogę uwierzyć! Jurij… Jurij Plisetsky!

Przygotowywanie napoju trwało całą wieczność. Być może dlatego że kelnerka postanowiła porobić nastoletniemu łyżwiarzowi kilka dyskretnych fotek. Zamiast skoncentrować się na wrzucaniu owoców do miksera, kombinowała, jak by tu ustawić komórkę, by obiekt westchnień niczego nie zauważył.

Tymczasem znudzony Jurij siedział przy barku i z policzkiem opartym na nadgarstku bazgrał w zeszycie rysunek kota. Nagle po obu jego stronach usiadło kilku napakowanych kolesi. Konkretniej trzech. Dwóch rudzielców i jeden szatyn. Sprawiali wrażenie, jakby czegoś chcieli od Plisetskiego – nonszalancko rozwaleni na krzesłach, intensywnie wpatrywali się w nastolatka.

Yuuri poczuł przypływ niepokoju.

\- Ale maszkara! –dryblas z czarnymi włosami rzucił, wskazując na rysunek.

Młody Rosjanin nie odpowiedział. Pewnie uznał, że to nie było do niego.

Szatyn zyskał uwagę wybuchowego nastolatka, wyrywając mu długopis. Lodowy Tygrys powoli obrócił się do natręta.

\- Masz jakiś problem? – zapytał, groźnie zwężając oczy.

W tym momencie kelnerka przyniosła szejka.

\- Proszę, skarbie! – uśmiechnęła się do Jurija.

\- Dzięki! – jeden z rudzielców sprzątnął nastolatkowi szlankę sprzed nosa i upił kilka łyków.

\- Hej! – zaprotestował rozwścieczony chłopak – Co ty sobie myślisz, złamasie?! Zapłaciłem za tego szejka!

\- Postawiłeś mi go. – złodziej napoju oznajmił ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem – Dzięki.

\- Niczego ci nie postawiłem! Oddawaj kasę, skurwielu!

\- Nie krzycz tak. – szatyn przełamał różowy długopis na pół. Z cichym stukotem, plastikowy jednorożec upadł na podłogę – Jeszcze nas zdenerwujesz.

\- Co to ma być?! – kelnerka wtrąciła się do rozmowy – Wezwę gliny!

\- Możesz je wezwać, Stacy. – spokojnie oświadczył drugi rudzielec – Ale czy wtedy nie dowiedzą się o działkach marihuany, którymi potajemnie tutaj handlujesz? Wszyscy razem możemy iść do paki. Mnie to nie przeszkadza.

Kobieta zbladła. Bełkocząc coś o „potrzebie sprawdzenia inwentarza", uciekła na zaplecze.

Yuuri również zbladł, ale z zupełnie innego powodu. Rozpoznał głos ostatniego z kolesi. Rozpoznałby ten głos zawsze i wszędzie! Co jakiś czas słyszał go w koszmarach. Słysząc go nadal czuł dreszcze. Mroczny głos z przeszłości. Głos, o którym rozpaczliwie próbował zapomnieć. Głos, przed którym próbował uciec. Yuuri nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze usłyszy na żywo ten głos.

Głos Jacka Wronkova.


	11. Rozdział 11 - Spełniona obietnica

**Rozdział 11 – Spełniona obietnica**

Czasami w życiu należało dokonać wyboru – uciec przed przeszłością, albo stawić jej czoła. A czasami, tak jak teraz, los dokonywał wyboru za ciebie.

Ktokolwiek reżyserował film pod tytułem „życie Yuuriego Katsukiego", miał fatalne poczucie humoru. Albo był zwyczajnie złośliwy. Przeszłość ścigała japońskiego łyżwiarza przez cały dzisiejszy dzień, aż wreszcie przestała być jedynie wspomnieniem i zmaterializowała się w postaci ludzkiego ciała.

To nie był sen, ani halucynacja. Facetem, który zaczepiał Jurija naprawdę był Jack Wronkov. Zmienił się, odkąd Katsuki ostatnim razem go widział – bardzo schudł i przefarbował włosy na rudo – ale to nadal był on. I wszystko wskazywało na to, że wciąż nienawidził łyżwiarzy figurowych _._

\- Jaki dziewczęcy podpis! – palec futbolisty powoli przesuwał się po autografie Plisetskyego – Widzę, że podpisujecie się równie pedalsko, jak jeździcie.

\- Wyjdźmy na zewnątrz i przekonajmy się, kto tutaj jest dziewczyną. – gniewnie odszczeknął nastolatek.

Serce Yuuriego łomotało jak u zapędzonego w kozi róg zwierzęcia.

Jeśli wierzyć temu, co mówił Phichit (czy raczej: co mówił Facebook), po zakończeniu kariery sportowej Jack raz na jakiś czas rozładowywał energię, pastwiąc się nad przypadkowo spotkanymi dzieciakami. Najczęściej tymi, które ośmieliły się grać w piłkę na jego „dzielni". I nie chodziło, rzecz jasna, o pastwienie słowne. Były chłopak Jennifer i nie odstępujący go na krok „przyboczni", Luke i Rick, obchodzili się z biednymi nastolatkami równie „delikatnie", jak z workami treningowymi. No, chyba że ofiary miały dość rozumu, by wyczuć niebiezpieczeństwo i uciec.

W tym wypadku jednak nie było takiej możliwości. Kto jak kto, ale Plisetsky z całą pewnością nie podkuli swojego dumnego tygrysiego ogona. A już _zwłaszcza_ nie po tym, gdy skradziono mu szejka!

Yuuri doskonale wiedział, co powinien teraz zrobić. Powinien podejść do imiennika i wyprowadzić go z knajpy, zanim sprawy zajdą za daleko. Albo przynajmniej ostrzec gniewnego nastolatka, że nie ma do czynienia z nieszkodliwymi gburami, ale z groźnymi oprychami, którzy nie zawahają się czegoś mu złamać. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że był łyżwiarzem figurowym, prawdopodobnie byliby skłonni złamać mu więcej niż jedną kończynę…

Ale skoro tak – to dlaczego Katsuki nadal tkwił w tym samym miejscu? Dlaczego nie mógł się ruszyć?

Doskonale wiedział, dlaczego. To strach. Strach przed zostaniem rozpoznanym. Strach przed stanięciem oko w oko z ubranym w ludzką skórę demonem przeszłości. Strach przed tymi wszystkimi obrazami, które mógłby ujrzeć. Zakrwawiony Viktor… chłód lodu po potknięciu się o pluszowego pudla… zdanie, które padło w toalecie. Katsuki myślał, że już doszedł z tym wszystkim do ładu. Był pewien, że do pewnego stopnia wygrał z przeszłością. A teraz przeznaczenie zdawało się kpić z niego, poddawać go próbie.

 _A więc twierdzisz, że pokonałeś swoje lęki? Udowodnij to!_ – zdawało się mówić.

Czasu na podjęcie decyzji było coraz mniej. Atmosfera przy barze coraz bardziej się zaogniała.

\- Nie chcemy wychodzić na dwór, dobrze nam tutaj. – Luke powiedział, puszczając nastolatkowi oko – Mamy wobec ciebie pewne plany.

Yuuri zaczął rozglądać się po otoczeniu. Gdzie się podziali pozostali klienci? O matko, nie było nikogo! Kiedy to się, u licha, stało? Kiedy wszyscy wyszli? I kiedy tabliczka na drzwiach została przekręcona na komunikat „zamknięte"?!

 _Okej, jakimś cudem pozbyli się pozostałych gości._ – Katsuki pomyślał, przełykając ślinę – _Ale w takim razie, dlaczego nie pozbyli się mnie? Ech, pewnie po prostu mnie nie zauważyli. Ja i Yurio chcieliśmy mieć święty spokój, więc usiedliśmy w najciemniejszym zakątku._

W każdym bądź razie, oczyszczenie terenu ze świadków mogło oznaczać tylko jedno – trójka osiłków bardzo poważnie szykowała się na Jurija.

To pozbawiło Japończyka resztek wątpliwości. Natychmiast wstał z krzesła. Nie mógł siedzieć bezczynnie, gdy ktoś zasadzał się na jego przyjaciela! Yurio z całą pewnością by się nie wahał - pośpieszyłby z pomocą „obsmarkanemu wieprzkowi". A Katsuki był od niego starszy! To on powinien ratować młodego Rosjanina, nie na odwrót.

Pytanie tylko… jak się do tego całego „ratowania" zabrać? Nawet jeśli dołączy do Jurija, Jack i jego koleżkowie będą mieli przewagę liczebną. Wsparcie… trzeba wezwać wsparcie!

Yuuri sięgnął po telefon.

 _Niech to szlag, rozładowany!_

Boże, czemu akurat w takim momencie?! I co miał teraz zrobić? Wybiec z knajpy i szukać pomocy wśród przechodniów? Cholera, nie było żadnej pewności, że ktoś w ogóle się zgodzi! Nawet gdyby jakaś uczynna dusza wezwała policję, to wszystko zajęłoby za dużo czasu. Do przyjazdu posiłków z Plisetskyego mogła zostać mokra plama.

Japończyk zrozumiał, że nie miał wyjścia – musiał zrobić coś, w czym był najgorszy: wskoczyć w sam środek cyklonu i improwizować. Strach o bezpieczeństwo przyjaciela był silniejszy, niż strach przed zmierzeniem się z przeszłością! Nawet jeżeli Jack rozpoznałby Yuuriego, to…

I wtedy w głowie Katsukiego pojawił się pomysł. Szalony, głupi, niebezpieczny pomysł. A zarazem… jedyny pomysł mogący zapewnić Jurijowi bezpieczeństwo.

 _Jack z całą pewnością wolałby podręczyć mnie, niż jakiegoś anonimowego łyżwiarza._ – uświadomił sobie Yuuri – _Prawie na pewno wciąż mnie nienawidzi. Jeżeli zmuszę go, by skupił się na mnie…_

Plisetsky zyskałby szansę na ucieczkę. I czas na wezwanie wsparcia. Jeżeli Yuuri podtrzyma rozmowę z futbolistą wystarczająco długo… jeżeli wytrzyma do przybycia pomocy… może nawet uda mu się wyjść z tego wszystkiego bez szwanku?

Modląc się, by optymistyczny scenariusz się sprawdził, Japończyk ruszył w stronę baru. Sprzeczka zdążyła się już przeobrazić w konkurs w rzucaniu wyzwiskami. A przynajmniej ze strony młodego Rosjanina. Jack, Luke i Rick obserwowali pieklącego się blondynka z wyraźnim rozbawieniem.

\- To ostatnie ostrzeżenie, pojebańcy! Albo, kurwa, oddajecie kasę za szejka i wypierdalacie sprzed moich oczu, albo skopię wam te wypchane gównem łby!

\- Ach, patrzcie, jaki zadziorny! Jak złe kociątko!

„Kociątko" najwyraźniej skojarzyło się Jurijowi z Aniołkami. Nastolatek miał identyczną minę, gdy bardzo chciał przywalić jednej z obsesyjnych fanek, ale wiedział, że nie może. Tym razem jednak nie miał do czynienia z dziewczynami, więc nie musiał się hamować. Bez wahania strzelił Jackowi w brzuch.

Nie, poprawka. Nie „strzelił". _Próbował_ strzelić. Futbolista w ostatniej chwili uchylił się i złapał za szczupły nadgarstek. W oczach nastolatka pojawił się wyraz zdziwienia.

\- Zobaczmy, jak bardzo można ci wygiąć rękę. – Jack wyszeptał głosem przesyconym grozą.

Yuuri wkroczył na scenę dosłownie w ostatniej chwili.

\- Kopę lat! – powiedział donośnym głosem.

Podziałało. Wszyscy trzej opryszkowie obrócili głowy, by sprawdzić, kto przeszkodził im w zabawie.

Plisetsky wykorzystał moment nieuwagi, by uwolnić nadgarstek z uścisku. Jednak zamiast ponowić szarżę, cofnął się kilka kroków do tyłu.

 _Dzięki Bogu wyciągnął wnioski z nieudanego ataku._ – z westchnieniem ulgi pomyślał Katsuki – _Miejmy nadzieję, że będzie też dość bystry, by wyciągnąć wnioski z tego, co będę mówił. Bogowie, sprawcie, żeby tak było._

Rozpoznanie twarzy z dawnych lat nie zajęło futboliście dużo czasu.

\- Proszę, proszę. – Jack uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, że Yuuriemu dreszcz przeszedł po karku – Zobaczcie, kogóż to przywiało z powrotem do Detroit! Czy to nie przypadkiem mój ulubiony Japończyk?

Wspomniany Japończyk zebrał całą odwagę, jaką miał i zapytał spokojnie:

\- Możemy porozmawiać?

Futbolista nieznacznie odsunął się i gestem, który dla kogoś z zewnątrz wydałby się uprzejmy, wskazał krzesło przy barze.

\- Ależ oczywiście! Może się z nami napijesz?

Kompletnie ogłupiony Jurij wodził wzrokiem od swojego imiennika do Jacka. Ostatecznie zatrzymał się na Katsukim. Wzburzone zielone oczy domagały się wyjaśnień.

Jednak Yuuri nie miał czasu, by cokolwiek wyjaśniać. Był zbyt zajęty odgrywaniem swojej roli. Chciał, żeby to wyglądało właśnie tak:

 _Nie znam tego dzieciaka. Wcale nie próbuję wyrwać go z opresji. Po prostu byłem w knajpie, zobaczyłem was i postanowiłem, że wygarnę wam, co o was myślę. Siedem lat temu nie miałem odwagi, ale teraz mam!_

Rzecz jasna każde z powyższych zdań było gówno prawdą (a już na pewno to dotyczące odwagi!), ale Jack nie musiał tego wiedzieć. Jeżeli zinterpretuje sytuację tak, jak chciał tego Yuuri, wszystko powinno pójść gładko.

\- Pogadajmy w cztere oczy. – poprosił Katsuki – Albo… - policzył w myślach – w osiem oczu, jeśli tak wolisz. Luke i Rick mogą zostać. Ale nie chcę rozmawiać przy jakimś obcym dzieciaku. Każ mu spadać!

Futbolista przewrócił oczami.

\- To twój szczęśliwy dzień. – znudzonym tonem zwrócił się do nastolatka – Spadaj, młody!

Jurij, rzecz jasna, ani drgnął. Wciąż gapił się na imiennika.

\- Głuchy jesteś? Wypad!

Zero reakcji.

Po raz pierwszy, odkąd się poznali, Japończyk zapragnął dać temu dzieciakowi solidnego klapsa w tyłek. Noż do ciężkiej cholery! Przeklęty małolat mógłby chociaż raz _ruszyć głową,_ zamiast non-stop pozostawać w trybie rozjuszonego tygrysa! Czy on nie widzi, że Yuuri próbuje ich z tego wyciągnąć? Niech nie zgrywa twardziela, tylko biegnie po pomoc!

\- Może trzeba go trochę poturbować, by zrozumiał, że ma zjeżdżać? – głośno zastanawiał się Rick.

Och, nie! Tylko nie to! Ugh… drastyczna sytuacja wymagała drastycznych środków.

\- Ty! – Yuuri krzyknął do imiennika – Nikt cię tutaj nie chce, więc _wypierdalaj stąd_ , _głupi gówniarzu!_

 _Jeeeezuuuuuu! –_ jego wewnętrzne „ja" nerwowo obgryzało paznokcie – _Gdyby mi ktoś powiedział, że powiem coś takiego do Jurija Pliset…_

JEBUT!

Nie dokończył tej myśli. W przeciągu jednej marnej sekundy przypomniał sobie _, dlaczego_ nigdy nie zwrócił się w taki sposób do Jurija Plisetskyego.

Nie, to nie była japońska uprzejmość. Wrodzona łagodność też nie.

To była podeszwa trampka w panterkę. Gdzieś między bólem w czole i przerażeniem, że jego plan spalił na manowcach, w głowie Katsukiego pojawiła się myśl, że – o kurwa! – Yurio był dość rozciągnięty, by kopnąć wyższego od siebie kolesia w głowę.

 _Nigdy…_ \- obiecał sobie rozpłaszczony na podłodze Japończyk – _Już NIGDY nie nazwę go gówniarzem!_

Tak mocno przygrzmocił zadkiem w podłogę, że miał ochotę płakać. A to dopiero był początek. Jurij wskoczył imiennikowi na brzuch i złapał go za przód bluzy. Zielone oczy były tak wkurwione, że patrząc na nie, nawet Lucyfer narobiłby w portki.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że po prostu stąd pójdę, to ci, kurwa, ODJEBAŁO! – Lodowy Tygrys ryknął takim tonem, jakby miał za chwilę przegryźć Japońskiemu Prosiakowi tętnicę.

\- Iiiiiik!

\- Nie wyjdę stąd, dopóki, kurwa, nie odzyskam forsy za szejka i dopóki mi, kurwa nie powiesz, co to za skurwiele i skąd ich, kurwa, znasz!

 _Trzy „kurwy" w jednym zdaniu._ – Katsuki uświadomił sobie z przerażeniem – _O matko, mam przesrane…_

Jego plan od samego początku był skazany na porażkę. Kretyn… noż, cholera, skończony kretyn! W tym wieku być takim kretynem… jak bardzo trzeba być naiwnym, by łudzić się, że Plisetsky pozwoli wyprosić się z knajpy? Ech, nawet Viktor nie był tak głupi.

\- Och, a więc wy się znacie, Katsuki? – zachichotał oparty o barek Luke.

\- To twoja dziewczyna? – spytał Rick.

Yuuri zaklął w myślach. Tak wystraszył się wybuchu imiennika, że na moment zapomniał o tamtej trójce. Szlag!

Ech… czy Jurij nie mógłby po prostu kopnąć ich w głowy? Nie mógłby ich znokautować, tak jak znokautował starszego kolegę?

 _Może i mógłby._ – stwierdził Katsuki – _Gdyby ważyli połowę mniej. I gdyby nie było ich trzech._

\- Nie słyszałeś pytania? – niecierpliwił się czarnowłosy kumpel futbolisty – Spytałem, czy to Twoja dziewczyna.

\- Nie zadawaj mu głupich pytań, Rick. – na twarz Jacka powrócił złośliwy uśmieszek – Przecież wszyscy wiemy, jak bardzo leci na Nikiforova. Zapomnieliście już, jak wyczyścił tyłkiem lód, gdy myślał, że jego rosyjski książulek miał wypadek?

To stwierdzenie nie wstrząsnęło Yuurim tak, jak myślał, że wstrząśnie. Może dlatego że był zbyt zajęty zastanawianiem się, jak wybrnąć z tej nieciekawej sytuacji.

Plisetsky, natomiast, chyba właśnie załapał, z kim mieli do czynienia. Wściekłe spojrzenie, którym do tej pory obrzucał przyszpilonego do podłogi imiennika w jednej chwili zostało zastąpione szokiem.

\- Katsudon, - zaczął, głosem niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu – czy to jest…?

Japończyk zawzięcie milczał. Ale nie dlatego że się wstydził. Chodziło bardziej o to, że nie potrafił przewidzieć reakcji imiennika:

Opcja numer jeden – Yurio zacznie kierować się rozumem i zrezygnuje z roszczeń związanych ze skradzionym szejkiem i ogólnie z wkurwianiem osoby Jurija Plisetskyego.

Opcja numer dwa – pragnienie wpierdolenia trójce osiłków (albo dokopania im w jakiś inny sposób) jeszcze się wzmoże.

\- Nie. – Japończyk spróbował wywieść przyjaciela w pole – To nie jest gość o którym myślisz.

Naiwne to było. Oj, naiwne!

\- _Ej, ty jesteś Jack Wronkov?_ – Jurij zwrócił się do futbolisty po rosyjsku.

Jack zamrugał.

\- _Skąd wiesz, jak się nazywam?_

Nastolatek zacisnął zęby. Powoli podniósł się z podłogi i wyciągnął do imiennika rękę. Yuuri był nieco zszokowany, więc nie zareagował od razu.

\- No już, wstawaj! – szeptem syknął Jurij.

 _No nie wierzę! Czyżby opcja numer jeden?_

Wydając z siebie westchnienie ulgi, Japończyk przyjął dłoń i pozwolił podciągnąć się do pozycji stojącej.

Po upewnieniu się, że Wieprzek niczego sobie nie złamał, Plisetsky obrócił się do futbolisty.

\- Słyszałem, że masz popierdoloną osobowość, ale nie sądziłem, że masz również brzydką gębę. – przerzucił się z powrotem na angielski.

 _Booooooooże! Jednak opcja numer dwa!_

\- Y-Y-Yurio… - Katsuki zaczął drżącym głosem – Błagam, chodźmy stąd…

\- Nigdzie nie idziemy, Katsudon! – jakimś cudem młody Rosjanin był trzy razy bardziej wkurwiony niż przedtem – Zostaniemy i im wpierdolimy!

\- Że co?! N-nie mówisz poważnie! N-nie mamy żadnych szans!

\- Oczywiście, że, kurwa, mamy! Właściwie to nie musisz nic robić! Po prostu pilnuj mi tyłów. Sam się z nimi rozprawię…

\- CO?!

\- Za pierwszym razem zaatakowałem lekkomyślnie. Zaskoczył mnie. Już nie popełnię tego błędu…

\- T-to… TU ZUPEŁNIE NIE O TO CHODZI!

Na tym etapie Yuuri był bliski histerii.

Nie mógł uwierzyć… zwyczajnie nie mógł! Ten dzieciak oszalał! Jak on może myśleć, że dołoży tym facetom?! Cholera, wcześniej prawie złamali mu rękę!

\- Yurio…

Katsuki położył obie dłonie na ramionach imiennika i wbił w nastolatka zdesperowany wzrok.

\- Yurio, proszę… nie chcę, byś z mojego powodu wdawał się w jakąś głupią bójkę!

\- A ja nie chcę, byś zgrywał pieprzonego Jezusa! – Jurij wysyczał tonem pełnym jadu – Wiem, co ci chodzi po głowie. Chcesz im odpuścić, tak? Pójść stąd, jak gdyby nigdy nic!

Gniewnie strącił z ramion dłonie Japończyka.

\- Oczywiście, że chcę im odpuścić! – krzyknął Yuuri – Oni mnie nie obchodzą! To, co zrobili, nie ma już dla mnie znaczenia!

Dopiero, gdy to powiedział, uświadomił sobie, że to prawda. Rzeczywiście nie dbał w tej chwili o przeszłość. _W ogóle_ nie dbał o przeszłość! Dbał o…

\- Twoje zdrowie ma dla mnie znaczenie! – szeptem zwrócił się do imiennika – Yurio, Skate America jest za tydzień! Chcesz ryzykować karierę, tylko po to, by przywalić nic nie znaczącemu kolesiowi?

\- Nie chcę przywalić nic nie znaczącemu kolesiowi! – zielone oczy Plisetskyego były gniewne i nieustępliwe – Chcę przywalić skurwysynowi, który sobie na to zasłużył!

Yuuriemu na moment odebrało mowę. Boże, to zdanie… gdzieś już je słyszał! Tylko gdzie?

 _\- Wiem, że nawaliłeś się przed zawodami i że kogoś uderzyłeś._ – usłyszał w myślach swój własny głos.

 _\- Nie uderzyłem „kogoś", Yuuri. Uderzyłem sukinsyna, który zasłużył sobie na to każdym…_

A ten drugi głos należał do… należał do…

\- Viktor pobił kogoś w przeddzień swojego programu dowolnego… - odezwał się Jurij.

Zupełnie jakby słyszał wewnętrzne rozterki imiennika!

\- … a świat się od tego nie zawalił!

Katsuki zagryzł dolną wargę.

 _To prawda, świat się nie zawalił, ale…_

\- Żaden powód nie jest dobry, by rzucać się na kogoś z pięściami! – zmierzył nastolatka surowym spojrzeniem – Nie naprawisz tego, co się kiedyś stało, narażając się na zranienie! Nie zgadzam się, byś mścił się w moim imieniu.

\- Nie pytam cię o zdanie! Nie jesteś moim rodzicem, by mówić mi, co mi wolno, a czego…

\- Ej, chłopaki! – niespodziewanie rzucił Jack – Zamiast się kłócić, powinniście zwracać większą uwagę na otoczenie!

Yuuri i Jurij obrócili głowy… i z wrażenia aż podskoczyli!

Luke trzymał kurtkę, którą Plisetsky wcześniej powiesił na krześle. Natomiast w dłoni Ricka znajdowała się malutka książeczka. Wydała się Katsukiemu dziwnie znajoma. Zaraz! Czy to był…?!

Boże. To był _paszport_ Jurija.

\- Ty pieprzony skurwielu… - pierwszym odruchem młodego Rosjanina była furia – zaraz tak ci dowalę, że…

\- Hola, hola! – w drugiej dłoni czarnowłosego dryblasa znikąd pojawiła się zapalniczka.

Płomień niebezpiecznie przybliżył się do krawędzi paszportu, a Plisetsky zatrzymał się w połowie kroku. Dłonie nastolatka zacisnęły się w pięści.

\- Na twoim miejscu panowałbym nad nerwami, kiciusiu. – ostrzegł Rick.

\- Na twoim miejscu odłożyłbym zapalniczkę. – w odpowiedzi wysyczał Jurij – Uszkodź chociaż skrawek kartki, a nie żyjesz, złamasie!

Jack wysunął się przed kolegów.

\- Chyba źle zrozumieliście nasze intencje. – przyjacielsko rozłożył ręce – Katsuki, przecież wiesz, że nie jestem jakimś bezmyślnym brutalem. Twój kumpel niepotrzebnie się rzuca. Chcę jedynie pogadać.

Część strachu w sercu Yuuriego została zastąpiona przez szok.

 _Pogadać?_

\- Nie będziemy z tobą o niczym gadać, pomyleńcu! – Plisetsky warknął, wściekle wymachując pięścią – Oddawaj paszport!

\- Oddam. – obiecał futbolista – Ale mam warunek. Przestań się rzucać, kurduplu i wysłuchaj, co mam do powiedzenia. Nie rób żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, bo z twojego bezcennego dokumenciku zostanie kupa popiołu. Mam dla was propozycję. Chcę prosić Katsukiego o pewną przysługę.

\- Prosiak nie będzie ci robił żadnych przysług, złamasie!

Ramiona nastolatka trzęsły się od niemożności rozładowania gniewu. Zielone oczy nie odrywały nienawistnego wzroku od paszportu.

Ale Jurij musiał być mimo wszystko ciekawy tajemniczej propozycji, bo zmusił się do uspokojenia oddechu. Jego imiennik też był ciekawy.

 _Są od nas więksi i silniejsi._ – pomyślał, z zaintrygowaniem wpatrując się w Jacka i jego kumpli – _Z łatwością mogliby nas załatwić. Pobić nas. Upokorzyć. Połamać nam ręce i nogi. Mogliby zrobić cokolwiek, a wybierają… pogawędkę? O co tu chodzi?_

\- Moja propozycja jest następująca: oddamy pyskatemu smarkaczowi paszport i pieniądze za szejka. W ramach rekompensaty kupimy mu jeszcze coś innego. Drugiego szejka albo loda. Czegokolwiek sobie zażyczy. Przeprosimy go za naśmiewanie się z jego rysunku i za wszystko inne. A ja, Katsuki… padnę na kolana i przeproszę cię za to, co zrobiłem siedem lat temu.

\- Eeeee?!

Z ust dwójki Yurich wyszedł zszokowany okrzyk. Japończyk i Rosjanin posłali sobie nawzajem spojrzenia pod tytułem:

„Czy ty coś z tego rozumiesz?!"

Pierwszy otrząsnął się Plisetsky. Pokręcił blond głową. Wbite w imiennika zielone oczy mówiły wyraźnie:

„Nie, Katsudon. To jest zbyt proste!".

Yuuri zacisnął wargi, przełknął ślinę i niepewnie przytaknął. Jego młody przyjaciel miał rację. To _było_ zbyt proste.

\- Czego chcesz w zamian? – zwrócił się do Jacka.

\- Już to mówiłem: przysługi.

Słowo „przysługa" przypomniało Katsukiemu scenę z przeszłości.

 _Właściwie to jest coś, co mógłbyś dla mnie zrobić… Wiem, że za tydzień bierzesz udział w jakimś ważnym wydarzeniu… Skate America, tak? I, jeśli to możliwe, to… zastanawiałem się… czy nie załatwiłbyś mi biletów?_

Po kręgosłupie Japończyka przeszedł dreszcz. Gdy ostatnim razem zrobił Jackowi przysługę, konswekwencje okazały się… fatalne. Żeby nie powiedzieć: tragiczne.

\- Dowiemy się wreszcie, o jaką przysługę chodzi? – zniecierpliwionym tonem spytał Jurij.

\- To tajemnica, dzieciaku. – futbolista puścił nastolatkowi oko – Tylko Katsuki usłyszy, czego dotyczy moja prośba. Chcę z nim pogadać sam na sam. Wolałbym, żeby nikt nie dawał mu żadnych… hm… lekkomyślnych rad.

Młody Rosjanin otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale wnuk Wronkova wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Jeżeli Katsuki zgodzi się porazmawiać ze mną na osoboności, to zaraz po rozmowie oddamy ci paszport.

\- Niezależnie od tego, czy zgodzę się na przysługę? – niepewnie spytał Yuuri.

\- Niezależnie od tego, czy zgodzisz się na przysługę. – ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem potwierdził Jack.

Katsuki wbił wzrok w podłogę. Ta propozycja wydawała się całkiem uczciwa. Uczciwa, rozsądna i niewinna, a mimo to… mimo to…

\- To mi się ani trochę nie podoba, Katsudon. – szepnął Jurij.

Japończyk zerknął na imiennika.

 _A więc nie tylko ja mam co do tego złe przeczucia._

\- Coś mi to śmierdzi! – burkliwym szeptem dodał Plisetsky – On coś knuje!

\- Powiedział, że odda ci paszport, nawet jeśli odmówię. Wszystko, co muszę zrobić, to z nim pogadać…

\- Pogadać! Katsudon, z tego _na pewno_ nie wyniknie nic dobrego! Nie po to przez godzinę naprawialiśmy twoją psychikę, byś miał teraz…

\- Twój paszport jest _ważniejszy_ niż moja psychika! A poza tym…

Yuuri wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Nie pozwolę, by znowu coś mi wmówił. – oznajmił, z determinacją patrząc imiennikowi w oczy – Nie dam się omamić. Odkąd trenuję z Viktorem, jestem silniejszy. Odkąd… odkąd porozmawiałem z tobą, jestem silniejszy!

Spojrzenie Plisetskyego nieznacznie złagodniało.

\- Może… może właśnie tak ma być, Yurio? – ciągnął Japończyk – Może los chce, bym zmierzył się z przeszłością? Może to sposób, bym mógł udowodnić sobie, że… że już się nie boję! Chcę przynajmniej dowiedzieć się, co on ma mi do powiedzenia. Yurio, proszę, pozwól mi to załatwić!

Nastolatek westchnął ponuro.

\- No dobra. – mruknął, wpychając dłonie do kieszeni spodni – Dobra, okej. Łapię. Kumam, o co ci chodzi. Ech, przynajmniej odzyskam paszport… Ale uważaj, jasne? Jeżeli ta cała przysługa nie będzie ci pasowała, nie zgadzaj się na nią! Zrozumiano?!

\- P-pewnie! N-nie musisz mówić mi takich rzeczy.

\- I miej się na baczności! Nie wierz _w nic_ , co on powie! Jeśli będzie próbował wcisnąć ci jakieś kłamstwo o Viktorze, udaj, że nic nie słyszałeś. Jeśli poprosi, byś znowu załatwił mu bilety na Skate America, każ mu spierdalać!

\- O-oczywiście… Jezu, Yurio, spokojnie! Przecież ja wiem, że…

\- Wolę dmuchać na zimne, Prosiaku! Ten skurwiel ma wypisane na gębie „udaję niewiniątko, ale knuję coś niedobrego". Po prostu traktuj każde jego słowo jako próbę manipulacji. _Obiecaj mi_ , że cokolwiek powie o Viktorze albo kimkolwiek innym, nie uwierzysz!

\- Dobrze, obiecuję. A ty obiecaj mi, że kiedy oddadzą ci paszport, pożegnamy się z nimi i pójdziemy stąd.

Oczy młodego Rosjanina rozszerzyły się w oburzeniu.

\- Chyba, kurwa…

\- Yurio, _proszę!_ – błagalnym tonem wyrzucił z siebie Japończyk – Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób: Jack już od wielu lat nie gra w futbol. Niczego nie osiągnął. Ja mam srebrny i złoty medal Grand Prix i jestem Mistrzem Olimpijskim. – Plisetsky wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie Igrzysk – Sam fakt, że moja kariera potoczyła się tak, jak się potoczyła, jest dla niego wystarczającym upokorzeniem. Mszczenie się na nim w jakikolwiek sposób _nie jest potrzebne._ Nie chcę, byś się na niego rzucał. Nawet… nawet nie dlatego że mi go żal. On _nie jest wart_ twoich pięści, Yurio!

W rzeczywistości Yuuri nie chciał narażać imiennika na niebezpieczeństwo. Jednak wcześniejsze wydarzenia nauczyły go, że podobne argumenty nie przekonają Plisetskyego. Może… skoro „boję się o ciebie" nie działało, to należało zamiast tego powiedzieć „szkoda twojego czasu"?

Lodowy Tygrys wciąż trząsł się ze złości, ale ostatecznie uległ.

\- Zgoda. – to słówko z trudem przeszło mu przez gardło – Niech ci będzie, Katsudon. Skoro oglądanie, jak wpierdalam trzem skurwysynom, to treść zbyt drastyczna dla twojego delikatnego japońskiego żołądka, to ten _jeden jedyny raz_ zrobię wyjątek. Ale… - w tym momencie Jurij groźnie zwęził oczy – mają mi oddać paszport. Tak jak mówiłem wcześniej: jeżeli przypalą choćby skrawek, gorzko tego pożałują! Kasę za szejka jestem w stanie podarować, ale paszportu nie! Jeżeli go uszkodzą, będą musieli wziąć odpowiedzialność za to, czego będę musiał nasłuchać się od Yakova! Nie podaruję im!

Katsuki odetchnął z ulgą.

 _Przynajmniej obiecał, że się na nich nie rzuci!_ – pomyślał, łapiąc się za pierś – _Jezu, gdy odgrażał się, że im dołoży, całe życie stanęło mi przed oczami! Boże… aż strach myśleć, co zrobiłby mi Pan Feltsman, gdyby na mojej warcie ktoś skrzywdził Jurija! Pfft! Zaraz? Pan Feltsman? JA SAM nie mógłbym z tym żyć!_

\- Porozmawiam z tobą. – zwrócił się do Jacka.

Uśmiech na twarzy futbolisty stał się jeszcze szerszy.

\- Ale macie stanąć w takim miejscu, żebym was widział! – autorytarnym tonem warknął Jurij – Możecie sobie szeptać, albo pisać tajne liściki, ale chcę was, kurwa, widzieć! Zerwij z głowy Prosiaka choćby jeden włos, a nie żyjesz, złamasie! Dotarło?!

\- Ach, prawdziwy kocur obronny! – przewracając oczami zażartował Jack – Tu chyba będzie dobrze? Co, Katsuki? – wskazał na drugi koniec stołu.

Japończyk bez słowa pomaszerował w stronę wyznaczonego miejsca. Przefarbowany na rudo Amerykanin wkrótce do niego dołączył.

\- Upewnię się tylko, że nikt nas nie słyszy. – powiedział, puszczając Yuuriemu oko – A zwłaszcza blond lalunia.

Z drugiego końca pomieszczenia nie rozległo się „Słyszę wszystko, skurwielu!". A zatem rzeczywiście znajdowali się poza zasięgiem słuchu Rosyjskiego Tygrysa. Plisetsky stał ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i w milczeniu czuwał nad bezpieczeństwem przyjaciela. Lodowate spojrzenie zielonych oczu nawet na moment nie odrywało się od Jacka.

\- No więc? – odezwał się Yuuri – Czego ode mnie chcesz?

Oczekując na odpowiedź, nawet na chwilę nie przestawał się trząść.

Jednak, o dziwo, Jack nie powiedział… nic. Zamiast tego wyjął smartfona. Gruby palec szybko przesuwał się po dotykowym ekranie.

 _Czyżby kolejny sfałszowany artykuł?_ – Katsuki zastanowił się z niepokojem – _Ale… chyba nie byłby aż tak głupi, by myśleć, że ta sama sztuczka zadziała dwa razy?_

W końcu futbolista odnalazł to, czego szukał. Z miną, z której trudno było cokolwiek wyczytać, podał rozmówcy telefon. Dłoń Japończyka drżała tak bardzo, że chyba tylko cudem nie upuściła urządzenia na podłogę.

Yuuri zamknął oczy, wziął głęboki oddech, policzył do dziesięciu, a potem wypuścił powietrze i spodziewając się najgorszego, zerknął w dół.

Tajemniczym plikiem okazał się… filmik.

\- Poznajesz? – bezbarwnym tonem spytał Jack.

Owszem. Katsuki bez problemu odgadł, co to za nagranie. Nawet nie musiał naciskać „play". Rozpoznał kostium ze złotawymi taśmami układającymi się w literę „X". Tylko raz miał na sobie ten strój.

To był filmik z programu dowolnego. _Tego_ programu dowolnego! Romeo i Julia, Skate America, zakrwawiony Viktor…

Yuuri czekał, aż jego serce przyśpieszy, a na ciele wystąpią kropelki potu. Jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Pierwszą myślą, która przyszła Japończykowi do głowy, była:

 _To wszystko? Tylko tyle? Spodziewałem się czegoś znacznie gorszego._

\- Chcesz, żebym to obejrzał?

Nie bał się tego zrobić. Nie umiał tego wyjaśnić, ale się nie bał. Może był to efekt rozmowy z Jurijem? Może deklaracja stawienia czoła przeszłości?

W każdym bądź razie, Yuuri nie odczuwał już lęku. Przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze słowa Phichita:

 _Nie rozumiem, dlaczego panikujesz. Przecież minęło tyle lat! Od tamtego incydentu zdobyłeś srebrny i złoty medal Grand Prix, wygrałeś Olimpiadę i pobiłeś całą masę rekordów… nie uważasz, że gdy weźmie się to wszystko pod uwagę, to tamta historia wydaje się bardziej zabawna niż straszna?_

Tak. Teraz to rozumiał. Mając w pamięci tyle wspaniałych programów – chociażby „Erosa" albo „Yuuri on Ice" – Japończyk mógł obejrzeć swoją największą porażkę bez uczucia goryczy.

Chciał nacisnąć przycisk „play", ale Jack uniósł dłoń.

\- Nie musisz tego oglądać. W końcu wiesz, co się zdarzyło. Uczestniczyłeś w tym, czyż nie?

Katsuki otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Chciał zapytać, co w takim razie ma zrobić, jednak wtedy coś sobie uświadomił.

\- Zaraz… a właściwie to… skąd masz ten filmik? Przecież…

\- … twój kumpel postarał się, by wszystkie nagrania z zawodów zniknęły? – lodowatym tonem dokończył futbolista – W tamtym czasie miałem w swoim posiadaniu bardzo nowoczesny telefon. Dostałem go po znajomości. Nie było wtedy takich na rynku. Oprogramowanie nijak miało się do pozostałych systemów, więc jakimś cudem oparło się wirusowi twojego znajomego. Mimo to nie opublikowałem nagrania. Byłem pewien, że kiedy to zrobię, twój koleżko wpuści do sieci udoskonalonego pożeracza danych. A nie miałem ochoty na kolejną czystę kompa… zresztą, nadal nie mam. Dlatego nie zamierzam wrzucać filmiku do sieci. Jednakże…

Serce Yuuriego zabiło niespokojnie. To ciche „jednakże" ani trochę mu się nie podobało.

\- …gdyby nagranie zostało wysłane z konta kogoś innego…. powiedzmy, z twojego… wówczas nie musiałbym się martwić, nie uważasz?

Ramiona Japończyka rozluźniły się.

\- A więc chcesz, bym opublikował filmik, tak? – zapytał spokojnie – Chcesz, żebym zrobił to ze swojego konta?

Ponownie – logika podpowiadała, że powinien być zestresowany, a mimo to, wcale nie był.

A więc Jack życzył sobie, by świat zobaczył wywracającego się na lodzie Yuuriego? Żeby zobaczył go potykającego się o pluszowego pudla. Być może nawet walczącego z Rodrigo o komórkę (kto wie, jak długie było to nagranie).

Ech… rzecz w tym, że świat widział już _znacznie ciekawsze_ rzeczy. Chociażby pamiętny finał, podczas którego Yuuri wylądował na ostatnim miejscu. Albo odbijający się od barierki nos Katsukiego. Albo „pocałunkowy nokaut", który, dzięki wspaniałomyślności Phichita, urósł w internecie do rangi legendy. Nie wpominając już o innych rzeczach (udostępnionych, rzecz jasna, również przez Phichita). Sporo tego było… oj, sporo!

Zawalenie programu dowolnego? Potknięcie się o zabawkę? Pfft! Toż to małe piwo!

Od czasu porannego ataku paniki, psychika Yuuriego ewoluowała. Japończyk dojrzał wreszcie do etapu „czym ja, tak właściwie, się zamartwiałem?". Szorstko-wulgarna terapia rosyjskiego tygrysa była o wiele skuteczniejsza, niż mogłoby się wydawać.

\- W porządku, zrobię to. – Katsuki oświadczył, wzdychając.

 _Ech, miejmy to już za sobą._

\- Nie tak prędko. – Jack położył mu dłoń na nadgarstku – Nie chcę, żebyś publikował nagranie.

Pod wpływem dotyku futbolistu, Yuuri gwałtownie cofnął się do tyłu. Po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, Plisetsky poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- Wszystko w porządku! – krzyknął do niego Japończyk.

Dał sobie chwilę na uspokojenie, po czym zwrócił się do Jacka.

\- Skoro tak, to czego ode mnie chcesz?

Futbolista odpowiedział uśmiechem, który wydał się Yuuriemu dziwnie mroczny. Wielka dłoń sięgnęła do kieszeni żakietu. Pod wpływem tego gestu, Katsuki zatrząsł się ze strachu.

\- Spokojnie, nie mam broni. – kpiąco powiedzał Jack.

 _Co to jest? Co on tam ma?! Kolejny plakat? Ale przecież…_

Nie, nie plakat. Długopis. Kartka i długopis. Zębami przytrzymując nakładkę piśmidła, były chłopak Jennifer zapisał jakieś zdanie. A potem pochylił się nad uchem Yuuriego.

\- Chcę, żebyś wysłał ten filmik, - zaczął zakrapianym zimną radością szeptem – przez prywatną wiadomość Viktorowi Nikiforovowi. Razem z tymi słowami.

Gdy ujrzał zapisany po rosyjsku tekst, Japończyk na moment przestał oddychać.

„To przez ciebie moja kariera wyglądała tak, jak wyglądała. Nienawidzę cię!"

Boże… to zdanie… ten plan… to nawet nie była złośliwość. Jak bardzo trzeba być złym, by zażądać czegoś takiego?

\- Nie zrobię tego! – Yuuri oznajmił bez zastanowienia.

\- O? Widzę, że nauczyłeś się rosyjskiego. Na twoim miejscu jeszcze bym to przemyślał. – futbolista odparł zdawkowym tonem.

Dłoń Katsukiego zacisnęła się na telefonie. Pierwszy raz, od momentu, gdy ujrzał Jacka, Japończyk nie był przerażony. Był wściekły.

\- Jesteś nienormalny! – rzucił, wojowniczo patrząc dryblasowi w oczy – Ty w ogóle próbowałeś kiedykolwiek radzić sobie z problemami w inny sposób, niż poprzez wyżywanie się na innych? Co byś z tego miał, gdybym się zgodził? Powiedz, co by ci to dało? Wskrzesiłoby twoją karierę? Jeżeli miałeś takie podejście do sportu, już kiedy zaczynałeś przygodę z futbolem, to nic dziwnego, że ci nie wyszło.

Przez chwilę Jack wyglądał, jakby chciał przywalić rozmówcy. Yuuri zamknął oczy i przygotował się na cios. Ale nie żałował tego, co powiedział. Jeśli już… żałował, że nie powiedział tego Jackowi siedem lat temu.

Uderzenie nie nastąpiło. Japończyk ostrożnie uchylił powieki.

\- Twierdzenie, że sukces w sporcie zależy od _podejścia,_ to zwykła naiwność, Katsuki. – futbolista wycedził ostrym jak brzytwa tonem.

\- A od czego? Od mszczenia się na ludziach, których nie lubisz? Czemu aż tak bardzo uparłeś się, żeby mnie zranić? Jest cała masa osób, których mógłbyś nie lubić. Dlaczego właśnie ja?

\- Chyba nie dokońca się rozumiemy, Katsuki. Tym razem nie chodzi o ciebie.

\- Nie o mnie? A więc o ko…

Jeszcze zanim dokończył zadawanie pytania, Yuuri znał odpowiedź. Plan Jacka mógł ugodzić tylko w dwie osoby. A skoro nie chodziło o Yuuriego, to… ale przecież… nie, to niemożliwe! Niemożliwe, prawda?

\- Chodzi ci o Viktora? – Katsuki wydusił z niedowierzaniem – Ale… ale dlaczego? Czego od niego chcesz?

\- Czego od niego chcę? – Jack powtórzył, mierząc Japończyka lodowatym spojrzeniem – Sprawiedliwości, Katsuki. Ludzie tacy jak ty, czy ja, wylewają z siebie siódme poty, by cokolwiek osiągnąć, a on dostaje wszystko za darmo. Gdybyś miał więcej rozumu w głowie, też nienawidziłbyś Nikiforova.

\- _Nigdy_ nie znienawidzę Viktora. – Yuuri wyszeptał, nie opuszczając wzroku – _Nigdy._ A już na pewno nie z takiego powodu! Viktor nie dostaje wszystkiego za darmo… podobnie jak inni, musiał wiele poświęcić, żeby znaleźć się na szczycie.

\- Pfft, a ten dalej swoje! Nadal fantazjujemy o rosyjskim mistrzuniu, co? Powiedz… przez te wszystkie lata zdobyłeś się chociaż na odwagę, by się do niego odezwać?

To pytanie zdziwiło Yuuriego. A więc Jack… nie wiedział o zaręczynach? Nie słyszał całej tej sensacji? O tym, jak Viktor rzucił wszystko, by trenować pewnego japońskiego solistę, a potem się w rzeczonym soliście zakochał? Czy raczej – przed. Prawdopodobnie durzył się w Yuurim jeszcze _przed_ rozpoczęciem wspólnych treningów. Ale mniejsza o to. Czy Jack nie wiedział o tym wszystkim?

Cóż – najwyraźnie nie. Może nie interesował się nowinkami z łyżwiarskiego światka? Byłoby to dosyć dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, kogo miał za dziadka. Ale nie niemożliwe.

Yuuri wahał się, czy poinformować futbolistę o aktualnym stanie rzeczy (czytaj: wyjaśnić, skąd na jego palcu wzięła się obrączka), ale ostatecznie postanowił tego nie robić. Jeżeli Jack miał coś do Viktora, to lepiej nie dostarczać mu tego typu informacji.

\- Tak, rozmawiałem z nim. – Katsuki powiedział wymijająco – Rozmawiałem z Viktorem wiele razy.

\- I nie wyciągnąłeś z tych rozmów żadnych wniosków? – parsknął Jack – Nie zauważyłeś, że twój kochany idol to arogancki, zapatrzony w siebie laluś?

\- Viktor nie jest taki. Nic o nim wiesz.

\- A ty coś o nim wiesz, Katsuki? Wiedziałeś o tym, że w przeddzień programu dowolnego nawalił się w trzy dupy?

Dzięki Bogu za Milę i za to, że wspomniała o tym incydencie. Dzięki temu słowa futbolisty nie wywołały aż takiego szoku. Swoją drogą… ciekawe, skąd Jack dowiedział się o kacu Nikiforova? Chociaż, w sumie… czy to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie?

\- Tak, słyszałem o tym. – Japończyk potwierdził opanowanym tonem – Viktor popełnił błąd. To jeszcze nie powód, by nazywać go zapatrzonym w siebie arogantem. Pewnie wkurza cię, że na kacu pobił rekord świata, co? Wkurza cię, że potrafił wziąć się w garść, gdy ty nie byłeś w stanie? Mógłbyś się od niego wiele nauczyć.

\- A ty mógłbyś nauczyć się, że lepiej nie podskakiwać większym od siebie. – na twarz futbolisty powrócił złośliwy uśmieszek – Muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się po tobie takiej śmiałości. Aż jestem ciekawy, co działo się z tobą przez ostatnie siedem lat… ale mniejsza o to. Znacie się z Nikiforovem? To świetnie. Nawet lepiej, że dostanie wiadomość od kogoś kogo zna, a nie od anonimowego fana. Zaloguj się na swoją pocztę.

\- Powiedziałem ci już: nie zrobię tego! Nigdy nie zgodzę się, byś skrzywdził Viktora moimi rękami! Możesz mi połamać wszystkie kończyny, ale tego nie zrobię!

\- Hm… czemu uważasz, że połamałbym właśnie _twoje_ kończyny?

Spojrzenie futbolisty na moment spoczęło na Juriju. Plisetsky odpowiedział błyskiem mordu w oczach. Natomiast do serca Yuuriego powrócił strach.

 _Boże. Czy on grozi, że…_

\- Jak myślisz, co zrobi twój smarkaty kolega, gdy spalimy mu paszport?

Z ust Japończyka wyszło zaskoczone sapięcie.

\- O-obiecałeś, że mu go oddacie! Powiedziałeś, że oddacie mu paszport, nawet jeśli nie zgodzę się na przysługę! _Dałeś słowo_!

\- No cóż, kłamałem. Chyba nie pomyliłeś mnie z jakimś durnym rycerzem Okrągłego Stołu, co, Katsuki? Nie byłbyś dość naiwny, by sądzić, że dotrzymam słowa, prawda? Ech, Katsuki, Katsuki… No ale wracając do rzeczy: jak myślisz, co zrobi twój kolega, gdy spalimy mu paszport?

 _Wścieknie się, że nie dotrzymałeś obietnicy._ – z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie Yuuri – _Wpadnie w szał. Rzuci się na was. Nawet nie muszę zgadywać, że to zrobi, bo sam mi to powiedział._

\- Gdy się na nas rzuci, będziemy musięli się bronić. Zgadzasz się ze mną? A w samoobronie łatwo stracić panowanie nad sobą. Jak myślisz… jak to się może skończyć?

 _Zrobicie mu krzywdę. Złamiecie mu coś. Boże… nie, błagam. Proszę, tylko nie to!_

\- Ta… po twojej minie wsnioskuję, że dobrze wiesz, jak to się skończy.

\- Nie mieszaj go do tego! – z rozpaczą wyrzucił z siebie Yuuri – On nie ma z tym _nic wspólnego!_ Nie rób mu krzywdy… jeśli już musisz kogoś zranić, to zrań mnie! To _o mnie_ Jennifer mówiła, że jestem sto razy lepszym sportowcem od ciebie. To _do mnie_ coś masz, nie do niego! Jest nieletni. Jeśli zrobisz mu krzywdę, będziesz miał kłopoty.

\- Och, naprawdę? To on mnie zaatakuje, ale to _ja_ będę miał kłopoty?

\- Błagam, nie możesz…

\- No już, nie panikuj! Wiem, że za tydzień jest Skate America, więc nie będę jakoś szczególnie brutalny. Stacy musi komuś kibicować, prawda? Nie mogę pozbawić jej możliwości wspierania ulubionego łyżwiarza. Nie martw się. Nie wyeliminuję twojego kolegi z zawodów. Po prostu… ukarzę go za złe sprawowanie. Niegrzeczne dzieci trzeba karać. Sprawił mi sporo kłopotów. Zmuszę go, by mi to zrekompensował.

\- Z-zrekompensował?

\- By dotarczył mi odrobiny przyjemności. Zapomniałeś już, jak bardzo lubię blondwłose ślicznotki?

Kolana Katsukiego tylko resztkami woli utrzymywały resztę ciała. Jakby wszystkie mięśnie zostały zastąpione przez watę. Gardo nieprzyjemnie ścisnęło się, skutecznie utrudniając oddychanie. Yuuri czuł, że zaraz zemdleje.

 _Nie… to się nie dzieje._ – próbował sobie wmówić – _Jack nie może być AŻ TAK zły. Nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Robił już wcześniej paskudne rzeczy, ale to…_

Boże. Spojrzenie futbolisty wysyłało następujący przekaz:

„Jestem zdolny do wszystkiego."

Co robić? O Boże, co robić? Przecież musiało istnieć jakieś wyjście? Może Jack jednak nie ośmieli się… w końcu to poważne przestępstwo, znacznie poważniejsze niż zwykłe pobicie… nie zaryzykowałby! Z drugiej strony, czy Yuuri miał prawo ryzykować?

Japończyk wyobraził sobie, co futbolista i jego koleżkowi mogliby zrobić z Plisetskym. I natychmiast tego pożałował, bo przerażająca wizja sprawiła, że jeszcze bardziej zakręciło mu się w głowie.

\- Lepiej mi tutaj nie mdlej, Katsuki! – warknął Jack – Nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, czy będziesz patrzył na to, co robimy. Jeśli nie zrobisz tego, o co poprosiłem, rozprawię się ze smarkaczem. Nawet jeśli stracisz przytomność. Chociaż na twoim miejscu jednak bym się ogarnął. W końcu tylko ty możesz ocalić gówniarzowi tyłek. No już, loguj się na pocztę! Nie mamy całego dnia!

Drżące palce Yuuriego rzeczywiście włączyły aplikację. Najwolniej, jak tylko się dało. Palce ruszały się wolno, za to myśli galopowały z prędkością światła. Analizowały różne scenariusze, usiłując znaleźć rozwiązanie… plan B… cokolwiek! Cokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby ocalić Juirija, bez konieczności wysyłania Viktorowi tej potwornej wiadomości. Viktorowi… o Boże, Viktor!

Wyobrażenie sobie trójki osiłków znęcających się nad Plisetskym nieźle wstrząsnęło Yuurim. Jednak nie do tego stopnia, by bez wahania wykonał polecenie Jacka. Nie był w stanie tego zrobić… nie w sytuacji, gdy wyraźnie widział w myślach szczupłą sylwetkę ukochanego.

Viktor pewnie wciąż siedział w pralni. Albo poszedł jeszcze gdzieś indziej, by odreagować kłótnię z narzeczonym. Może z nudów przegląda pocztę? A jeśli przeczyta wiadomość, zanim spotka się z Yuurim? Jeśli pomyśli, że ta wiadomość to kontynuacja kłótni? Jeśli wywnioskuje, że Yuuri… Boże.

Jack prawdopodobnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z potencjalnych konsekwencji swojego planu. Zapewne chodziło mu jedynie o to, by duma Viktora dostała lekkiego prztyczka w nos. Gdy tymczasem… tymczasem…

Yuuri nie chciał o tym myśleć. Wiedział, że najlepiej byłoby po prostu spełnić okrutne żądania. Zacisnąć zęby i wybrać mniejsze zło. Zrobić to, zanim w sercu pojawią się wątpliwości. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić, ponieważ… ponieważ myślenie o narzeczonym było silniejszego od niego! Zależało mu na sercu Viktora bardziej niż na własnym.

 _Nie mogę mu tego zrobić!_ – myślał rozpaczliwie – _Nie po Barcelonie! Kiedy zrozumiałem, jak bardzo nim to wtedy wstrząsnęło… gdy zrozumiałem, jak bardzo był zraniony… obiecałem sobie, że już nigdy nie zrobię mu czegoś takiego. Obiecałem sobie, że nie będę tchórzem!_

Teraz też nie był tchórzem. Ostatnia racjonalna część umysłu Yuuriego… malusieńka część jego umysłu, która nie załamała się pod wpływem presji, była pewna, że spełnienie prośby Jacka nie byłoby tchórzostwem.

Gdyby futbolista groził Japończykowi połamaniem nóg, wybiciem wszystkich zębów albo jakikolwiek innym uszczerbiem na zdrowiu, Katsuki by odmówił. Pal sześć Skate America i karierę. Nie był tchórzem. Gdyby chodziło tylko o niego, odmówiłby bez wahania. Problem w tym, że nie chodziło o niego…

Jak, u licha, Yuuri miał to zrobić? _Jak_ mógł wybrać między Jurijem i Viktorem?! Jakim trzeba być człowiekiem, by zmusić kogoś do podjęcia _takiej_ decyzji?

 _Musisz to zrobić._ – drżącym głosem przekonywał rozsądek Japończyka – _Z Viktorem będziesz mógł porozmawiać… wyjaśnić mu to wszystko. Złamane serce Viktora da się jeszcze naprawić… ale ciała Jurija już nie! Albo psychiki Jurija, jeśli Jack… jeśli Jack…_

\- Co się tam, u licha, dzieje, Katsudon?!

Plisetsky niecierpliwie tupał nogą. Ale Katsuki nie patrzył na imiennika. Tym, co sprawiło, że miał ochotę zwymiotować ze strachu, nie był gniewny wyraz twarzy nastolatka…ale miny stojących niebezpiecznie blisko młodego Rosjanina koleżków futbolisty.

Luke i Rick zapewne dobrze znali szczegóły planu przywódcy. Gdyby Yuuri wykonał jakiś gwałtowny ruch, od razu obezwładniliby Plisetskyego.

\- N-nic się nie dzieje, Yurio! M-mam wszystko pod kontrolą. Z-zostań tam gdzie jesteś. Z-załatwię tylko to, o co poprosił Jack i zaraz do ciebie przyjdę.

Dzięki Bogu wybuchowy dzieciak spełnił prośbę. Jezu, chociaż raz! Dzięki Bogu.

\- Dobra decyzja. – cmokając odezwał się Jack – Chociaż troszeczkę żałuję. To naprawdę ładny chłopiec…

Dłonie Yuuriego tak się trzęsły, że chyba tylko cudem nie upuściły telefonu. Japończyk nie myślał już jasno. Był tak roztrzęsiony, że ledwo pojmował, co się wokół niego działo. Tylko jednego był pewien… tylko o jednym teraz marzył: pójść stąd i nie oglądać Jacka już nigdy więcej! Uciec jak najdalej od tego zła… tej podłości… okrucieństwa… wyrachowania. Każda sekunda w towarzystwie tego kolesia była torturą.

 _Nie chcę już nigdy go oglądać!_ – Katsuki pomyślał, bliski płaczu – _Nie chcę patrzeć na jego gębę i wyobrażać sobie, co mógłby zrobić Jurijowi! Nie chcę patrzeć na niego, wiedząc, do czego mnie zmusił! Wcześniej zmusił mnie, bym zepsuł mój debiut seniorski… a za chwilę zmusi mnie, bym skrzywdził kogoś, kogo kocham najbardziej na świecie! Viktor, przepraszam! B-błagam, wybacz mi! Boże, już nie mogę… niech to wszystko się skończy!_

Wiadomość do Viktora była już otwarta. Yuuri załadował filmik. Pozostawało jedynie wpisać tekst.

„To przez ciebie moja kariera wyglądała tak, jak wyglądała. Nienawidzę cię!"

Japończyk wciąż nie wpisał ani jednej literki. Czekał, aż Jack go ponagli, ale tamtem milczał. Może preferował obserwowanie zmagań Katsukiego w ciszy? Yuuri wolałby, żeby Jack coś powiedział… może wtedy łatwiej byłoby to zrobić?

„To przez ciebie moja kariera wyglądała tak, jak wyglądała. Nienawidzę cię!"

Ze zdjęcia profilowego spoglądał na Katsukiego uśmiechnięty Viktor. Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna puszczał oko do kamery. To Yuuri zrobił mu to zdjęcie. Płatki sakury, zamek Hasetsu w tle… Makkachin u boku swojego pana… japoński łyżwiarz doskonale pamiętał tamtą scenę.

„To przez ciebie moja kariera wyglądała tak, jak wyglądała. Nienawidzę cię!"

Opuszka palca wisiała nad literą „t", ale nie była w stanie nacisnąć przycisku. Yuuri był pewien, że kiedy już wpisze tę pierwszą literę, to z pierwszym słowem i całym zdaniem pójdzie mu o wiele łatwiej. Ale nie mógł… nie był w stanie wpisać nieszczęsnej literki!

Boże… Jack zaraz zacznie się niecierpliwić! Jak… jak Yuuri miał to zrobić? Boże, nie potrafił… ciało nie chciało go słuchać! To ciało należało do Viktora. _Yuuri_ należał do Viktora! Każdy neuron… każdy mięsień w jego ciele buntował się przeciwko temu zadaniu. Ale jeśli tego nie zrobi, to Jack…

Na ramię Yuuriego niespodziewanie opadła czyjać dłoń. Japończyk zareagował na to przerażonym piskiem. Komórka wysunęła mu się z palców. Przy zderzeniu z kafelkowym podłożem, urządzenie wydało cichy trzask. Obraz na ekranie został zastąpiony przez ciemność.

 _Nieeee!_ – Katsuki pomyślał z paniką – _I co ja teraz zrobię?!_

Był gotów osunąć się na podłogę i odpłynąć w nicość. W końcu chyba lepiej stracić przytomność, niż patrzeć na to, jak Jack krzywdzi Jurija? Kiedy jednak Japończyk miał pozwolić ciału się poddać, zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.

Spoczywająca ne jego ramieniu dłoń nie należała do Jacka. Ta dłoń była zbyt szczupła i zbyt zadbana. Właściciel owej dłoni nosił _obrączkę._ Boże, czy to…

\- Yuuuuuri, rozumiem, że jesteś na mnie obrażony, ale to jeszcze nie powód, by reagować w taki sposób!

JEZU! A więc jednak… o Boże! To naprawdę on! To naprawdę…

Katsuki gwałtownie się obrócił. Jednak nie zdążył nawet przyjrzeć się przybyszowi, gdy dwa palce popukały go w czoło.

\- Yuuri, powiedz mi, do czego służy telefon?

Do Japończyka to pytanie nawet nie dotarło. Był zbyt zajęty gapieniem się w pozostającą w trybie „udaję surowego trenera" twarz Viktora Nikiforova.

 _Bogowie… Bogowie, dziękuję, że nie musiałem wysyłać tej okropnej wiadomości!_ – jęczał w myślach – _Boże, Viktor tu jest. O Boże, jakoś z tego wyjdziemy. O Boże, nie musiałem wysyłać tej strasznej wiadomości. O Boże, jest nas trzech. Jakoś to będzie. O Boże, Viktor tu jest._

Nagle twarz Viktora zniknęła. Yuuri z początku uznał, że to dlatego że tylko _wyobraził_ sobie Viktora, właśnie tak, Viktor był zapewnie jedynie halucynacją i to dlatego zniknął… jednak po chwili okazało się, że Viktor wcale nie zninął. Po prostu Viktor podstawił narzeczonemu telefon pod nos. Smartfon z obudową „Stammi Viccino" przesłonił Japończykowi wizję.

\- To jest komórka. – Viktor powiedział tym samym tonem, co Felstman, gdy tłumaczył coś Plisetskyemu, a Plisetsky miał to w dupie – To się odbiera. Widzisz, Yuuri? Widzisz ten zielony przycisk? Jak myślisz, po co on jest? Jest zielony, więc oznacza podjęcie działania. Tym działaniem jest naciśnięcie przycisku, czytaj odebranie telefonu…

Czy Yakov nie prowadził kiedyś z Jurijem _identycznej_ rozmowy? Na bank tak było. Tydzień temu. Zbyt zajęty graniem z imiennikiem na konsoli, nastolatek zignorował dwadzieścia telefonów od trenera. A Viktor powtarzał teraz _słowo w słowo_ wykład Feltsmana. Z tą różnicą, że nie podnosił głosu. Poza tym, w niebieskich oczach było więcej rezygnacji niż gniewu.

\- … czytaj oszczędzenie nerwów zmartwionemu narzeczonemu, czytaj mnie. Yuuri, masz odbierać moje telefony! Boże, jeśli nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, to odbierz tylko po to, by powiedzieć „spierdalaj"! Nie będę zły, naprawdę. Możesz kazać mi spierdalać, ale… Yuuri?

Wyglądało na to, że Viktor nareszcie zauważył, w jakim stanie był jego ukochany. Katsuki czuł się jak ktoś, kto przez godzinę uciekał przed stadem rozszalałych wilków i dopiero teraz zgubił pogoń. Potwornie bolała go głowa i ledwo był w stanie złapać oddech. Nawet mimo przybycia Viktora… nawet mimo obecności ukochanego, nie był w stanie się uspokoić.

Zamknął oczy. Coś ciepłego dotknęło jego policzka. Japończyk odruchowo wtulił się w szczupłą dłoń.

\- Yuuri. – szepnął zatroskany głos – Yuuri, co się… AŁA!

Dłoń Viktora opuściła policzek ukochanego. Hałas sprawił, że Katsuki zmarszczył czoło i powoli rozchylił powieki.

Z grymasem na twarzy, srebrnowłosy mężczyzna masował obolały tyłek.

\- Mógłbyś chociaż raz nie witać mnie kopniakiem. – z wyrzutem spojrzał na Plisetskyego.

\- Ile, kurwa, można siedzieć w pralni?! – awanturował się Jurij, energicznie wymachując rękami – Sam sobie czyściłeś ten płaszcz, czy jak?!

\- Była kolejka, okej? – usprawiedliwiał się Viktor – Zresztą, jeśli chcieliście, żebym szybko wrócił, to wystarczyło normalnie zadzwonić. Ja odbieram telefony, _nawet jeśli_ z kimś się pokłócę. Odpisałeś mi to, co zwykle, więc uznałem, że wszystko gra.

\- Ta, grało. – nastolatek wydał z siebie ciche parsknięcie - Jeszcze piętnaście minut temu mogliśmy z Katsudonem _tańczyć_ , tak zajebiście nam grało!

\- A…haaa? Więc co się zmieniło?

\- Ci kolesie zabrali mi…

\- MASZ! TO TWÓJ PASZPORT, PROSZĘ!

Jack niespodziewanie podbiegł do młodego Rosjanina i wcisnął mu do ręki skradzioną książeczkę. Zanim Plisetsky w ogóle zajarzył, co się stało, futbolista zrobił coś _jeszcze bardziej_ szokującego:

\- S-S-Stacy! – krzyknął drżącym głosem – M-mogłabyś wrócić z zaplecza? Chcę zamówić szejka! T-truskawkowego! I… i… coś jeszcze! C-co byś chciał kolego? Z-zamówię ci cokolwiek!

Nastolatek nie odpowiedział. Gapił się na osiłka z miną pod tytułem:

„Co to, kurwa? Prima Aprilis?!"

Luke i Rick również wyglądali na zdezorientowanych. Chcieli coś powiedzieć, ale Jack posłał im ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- Eee… Yurio? – odezwał się Viktor – Kto to jest?

\- To…

\- PRZEPRASZAM, ŻE ŚMIAŁEM SIĘ Z TWOJEGO RYSUNKU!

\- HAH?! Co ty, KURWA, wyrabiasz?! Puszczaj moje nogi, złamasie!

Yuuri wybałuszył oczy. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi.

Jack Wronkov klęczał przed Jurijem Plisetskym. Najpierw wypchał kieszenie nastolatka studolarowymi banknotami (cholera, aż tak wysokie odsetki za „pożyczkę na szejka"?!), a potem błagalnie objął kolana wściekłego blondynka, szepcząc coś nerwowo po rosyjsku. Lodowy Tygrys, rzecz jasna, nie był tym wszystkim ani trochę zachwycony.

\- Kurwa, głuchy jesteś?! Przestań mnie obłapiać! O co ci, kurwa, chodzi?!

\- Yyy…Yuuri? - palec wskazujący Viktora dźgał narzeczonego w bok – Nic z tego nie rozumiem. O co tu chodzi? Czy on się zaleca do Juraczki?

Dłoń Katsukiego z głośnym plaśnięciem wylądowała na czole. Japończyk w jednej chwili odzyskał jasność umysłu. Ech… nie ma to jak Viktor i jego _błyskotliwa_ ocena sytuacji.

\- Nie. – Yuuri stwierdził ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy – Nie o to chodzi.

\- W takim razie, o co?

Katsuki westchnął. Nie chciał teraz wyjaśniać tego wszystkiego narzeczonemu. Nie chciał tłumaczyć, kim był Jack i co się przed chwilą stało. Czy raczej – co _mogło_ się stać. To było po prostu… zbyt wiele. Co prawda strach wywołany szantażem futbolisty w dużym stopniu go opuścił, ale Yuuri wciąż czuł się tym wszystkim przytłoczony. Chciał dokładnie tego samego, co chwilę temu.

Wyjść stąd. Znaleźć się jak najdalej od młodego Wronkova i wszystkiego, co było z nim związane. Nie musieć już nigdy więcej oglądać twarzy tego… tego… ech, Yuuri nawet nie potrafił wymyślić dobrego określenia. W każdym bądź razie – nie chciał widzieć Jacka na oczy. Już nigdy więcej!

\- Powiem Ci później. Yurio!

Noga Plisetskiego zawisła w powietrzu. Jurij przymierzał się do kopnięcia futbolisty w głowę, gdy imiennik go zawołał.

\- Oddał paszport, oddał kasę i przeprosił. – Japończyk rzucił zmęczonym tonem – Zostaw go w spokoju. Chodźmy stąd.

\- Ale ten skurwiel…

\- _Obiecałeś!_

Nastolatek zazgrzytał zębami, jednak posłusznie opuścił nogę. Jack posłał Katsukiemu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie, po czy wstał i pobiegł do kolegów.

Yuuri zamrugał. Co nagle strzeliło temu kolesiowi do głowy, że w ekspresowym tempie przerzucił się z szantażowania na przepraszanie (i oddawanie paszportów i obrzucanie wcześniejszego obiektu drwin forsą)? Może jakieś rozdwojenie jaźni, czy coś? Ech, nieważne… Yuuri miał to gdzieś. Jego stanowisko pozostawało niezmienne. Po tym, co przeszedł, chciał jedynie pójść stąd i znaleźć jakieś przytulne miejsce do odreagowania całego dzisiejszego dnia. A, i jeszcze pogodzić się z narzeczonym.

\- Już _nigdy_ niczego ci nie obiecam. – mruknął Jurij – Dobra, kurwa, idziemy stąd!

\- Hę? – Viktor przekrzywił głowę – Ale ja nie chcę wychodzić. Chcę się czegoś napić. Poza tym, umówiliśmy się tutaj z resztą. Dlaczego mamy stąd iść?

Katsuki nie zdążył nawet wpaść w panikę, gdy Jack krzyknął:

\- NIE MA PROBLEMU! W-w-w takim razie my stąd pójdziemy! P-prawda, chłopaki?

\- Stary, co ty robisz? – z głupią miną spytał Rick – Co się stało?

\- Cicho bądź! To _on…_

\- Co? Jaki „on"?

Futbolista zagarnął głowy kolegów i zaczął im coś tłumaczyć przyciszonym tonem. Yuuri wyłapał z tej rozmowy tylko krótkie fragmenty:

\- … wtedy, w knajpie…

\- … co? Nie… przecież…

\- … mówię ci, że to on! Nie pamiętasz…

\- … kiedy… inaczej wyglądał…

\- … włosy! Ściął włosy!

\- … ale… ale…

\- Przyjrzyjcie się dokładniej, matoły!

Luke i Rick zerknęli na Viktora. W odpowiedzi Viktor podrapał się po głowie. Miał minę pod tytułem: „Kto? Ja?"

A potem – zupełnie jak w filmie o duchach, gdy główny bohater otwierał drzwi, by sprawdzić, kto pukał, i uświadamiał sobie, że, o Boże, za drzwiami nikogo nie było – twarze przybocznych Jacka przeszły przez następujące fazy: obojętność, niedowierzanie, zrozumienie i paniczny strach.

\- Ach! K-k-która to godzina? – wyjąkał Rick – Chyba musimy już iść! C-co nie chłopaki?

\- P-pewnie! – tym samym drżącym głosem zgodził się Luke – M-mamy tyle rzeczy do zrobienia!

Cała trójka osiłków ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Nie zdążyli zrobić dwóch kroków, gdy Viktor złapał Jacka za kołnierz.

\- Chwileczkę!

Kumple futbolisty zerwali się do biegu.

\- NIE! – były chłopak Jennifer rozpaczliwie wymachiwał rękami – B-błagam, nie! Nie zostawiajcie mnie samego!

\- Wiesz, Katsudon, ja zaczynam myśleć, że on ma coś z głową. – z szejkiem w dłoni, Plisetsky oparł się o ścianę obok imiennika – Zachowuje się tak kretyńsko, że nawet odechciało mi się wpierdolenia mu. Może trzeba z nim do szpitala? Ej, Viktor, lepiej go nie dotykaj! Jeszcze czymś się zarazisz!

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna zignorował ostrzeżenie młodszego kolegi. W tej chwili pochylał się nad Jackiem.

\- Czy my się znamy? – spytał tonem wyrażającym głębokie zaciekawienie.

\- N-n-nie! – futbolista odpowiedział piskliwym głosem – N-no co ty! G-gdzie niby mielibyśmy się spotkać?

\- Hm… wydaję mi się, że skądś cię kojarzę.

\- N-na pewno mnie z kimś pomyliłeś!

Jurij obserwował całą scenę głośno siorbiąc napój ze słomki. Im dłużej patrzył, tym bardziej wydawał się zaintrygowany.

\- Ej, Katsudon? Nie masz takiego wrażenia, że ten złamas boi się Vik… Katsudon?

Yuuri również był ciekawy, skąd brały się pozbawione sensu reakcje Jacka, ale dominującym uczuciem w jego sercu wciąż był wstręt. Wstręt związany z faktem, że ten koleś _nadal_ był w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

\- Jesteś strasznie blady, Prosiaku. – ostrożnym tonem zauważył nastolatek.

\- J-jestem… jestem po prostu zestresowany, Yurio.

\- Ale czym? Przecież nic się nie dzieje. Sytuacja opanowana. Skurwiel ukorzył się. Tak, jak powiedziałeś, oddał kasę i paszport. W dodatku dostałeś to, co chciałeś. – w tym momencie młody Rosjanin skrzywił się – Zgodziłem się zostawić go w spokoju. Za chwilę go tu nie będzie.

Ech, gdyby tylko Jurij wiedział. Gdyby wiedział, czego miała dotyczyć „przysługa"… i gdyby wiedział, jakimi sposobami Jack zamierzał wyegzekwować wykonanie owej „przysługi".

\- P-po prostu chcę, by stąd poszedł. – wyszeptał Katsuki - Nie mogę na niego patrzeć. Niedobrze mi…

Przez ułamek sekundy w zielonych oczach pojawił się wyraz troski. Plisetsky westchnał z irytacją.

\- VIKTOR! – wydarł się do starszego kolegi – Zostaw tego psychola i zajmij się swoim Prosiakiem! Bo zaraz wkurwię się i zażądam od ciebie wynagrodzenia za każdą minutę, gdy musiałem go niańczyć!

Viktor przerwał wypytywanie futbolisty i posłał nastolatkowi zdziwione spojrzenie. Wcale nie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał spełnić prośbę.

\- Viktor, proszę cię, zostaw go. – błagalnym tonem odezwał się Yuuri.

 _Nie chcę go widzieć. Nie chcę myśleć o tym, co kazał mi zrobić. Teraz chcę tylko ciebie… Twojego ciepła, twoich ramion, twojej uwagi. Boże, tak bardzo tęskniłem. Chcę cię przeprosić i powiedzieć, że cię kocham._

Niebieskie oczy znalazły brązowe oczy i za sprawą tego spojrzenia chyba… jakimś cudem… ostatnie myśli Japończyka zostały telepatycznie przetransportowane do narzeczonego.

\- Zostaw go. – szeptem powtórzył Yuuri.

O niebiosa, Viktor posłuchał! Niechętnie, bo niechętnie, ale ostatecznie puścił futbolistę. Katsuki miał ochotę płakać ze szczęścia.

Jack natychmiast pognał w stronę wyjścia. Yuuri obserwował go, czekając aż wybiegnie z knajpy… aż zniknie w tłumie.

Jednak przeznaczenie miało inne plany. Dokładnie w tym momencie do środka wmaszerowała Mila Babicheva. Jedną ręką obejmowała ramię wysokiego młodzieńca, a w drugiej trzymała kubek kawy. Para była zbyt zajęta wkładaniem sobie języków do ust, by zwracać uwagę na otoczenie.

Futbolista też nie patrzył, gdzie idzie. Pędząc na pełnej prędkości zderzył się z rudą Rosjanką.

\- HEJ! – krzyknęła z oburzeniem.

Oblubieniec Babichevy – nazwany chyba wcześniej „Kawiarenkowym Ciachem" – od razu doskoczył do Jacka. Od tyłu złapał dryblasa za łokcie, przez co miotający się winowajca stracił jakiekolwiek szanse na ucieczkę.

\- Jak śmiałeś staranować w ten sposób moją _królewnę!_

\- T-to było niechcący! – spanikowanym głosem odparł futbolista.

Miał powody, by się bać. Kawiarenkowe Ciacho było odeń o głowę wyższe. I miało dwa razy większe muskuły.

\- Natychmiast przeproś!

\- P-przepraszam!

\- Ugh! – masując krzyż, Mila podniosła się z podłogi – Wylałam sobie kawę na koszulkę!

\- Nie przejmuj się, kochana! – z pasją wyrzucił z siebie Oblubieniec – Ten palant pożałuje, że cię skrzywdził!

\- Ech, no dobra, już nie przesadzaj! Jakoś specjalnie się nie uszko…

Babicheva patrzyła na futbolistę nienaturalnie rozszerzonymi oczami.

\- Och, no nie mogę! – klasnęła w dłonie – Przecież to Jackuczka! O, Vitya! Vitya, zobacz, nasz stary znajomy!

\- Kurde, czyli jednak nie wydawało mi się. – Viktor mruknął do siebie – Byłem _pewien_ , że gdzieś już go widziałem. Ale nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, gdzie. Właściwie to nadal nie pamiętam…

Mila przewróciła oczami.

\- No chyba sobie żartujesz! – wzniosła ręce ku niebu – Chyba mi nie powiesz, że zapomniałeś kolesia, któremu siedem lat temu obiłeś mordę?

Jurij popluł się szejkiem. Yuuri też się popluł – własną śliną.

Katsuki był przekonany, że on i jego imiennik pomyśleli dokładnie to samo:

 _Że…. COOOOOO?!_

\- Pobiłeś go?! – Plisetsky wysapał, posyłając Viktorowi domagające się wyjaśnień spojrzenie.

Nikiforov zmarszczył czoło, zmrużył oczy i wyciągając szyję jak struś zmierzył Jacka uważnym wzrokiem.

\- Eee… właściwie to nie jestem pewien. – stwierdził, drapiąc się po skroni – Koleś, którego pobiłem wyglądał inaczej.

\- Ano, miał inne włosy. – Mila pokiwała głową – Ale to nadal on.

\- Jesteś pewna? Wydaje mi się, że tamten koleś wyglądał _zupełnie_ inaczej. Na pewno był taki bardziej… no… napakowany?

\- Noż cholera jasna! Ty i twoja skleroza! Ugh… dobrze, że ciocia Babicheva wszystko dokumentuje!

Wściekłym ruchem wyciągnęła z kieszeni komórkę.

\- No dobra, przyjrzyj się… - burknęła, podstawiając Viktorowi telefon.

Yuuri i Jurij również zbliżyli się, by popatrzeć. Mila wcisnęła „play".

Filmik okazał się kompilacją czterech nagrań.

Scena pierwsza: bitwa alkoholowa. Brązowowłosy Viktor (chyba miał na sobie perukę?) z głośnym trzaskiem przycisnął rękę Jacka do blatu. Zgromadzony tłum zareagował na to rykiem apaluzu.

\- Tajest! – triumfator uniósł dłoń z dwoma palcami – Rosja: trzy! Ameryka: zero! Dawać czwarty kieliszek!

\- Vi-vi! Vi-vi! Vi-vi!

\- Tina, ja już nie mogę… - Jack szeptał do złotowłosej dziewczyny – To jakiś potwór! Dwanaście rund, a on nawet nie czuje, że cokolwiek wypił! B-błagam… mam dosyć…

\- Weź się w garść, łamago! – w głosie Tiny nie było nawet grama współczucia – Jesteś od niego dwa razy silniejszy… przestań się wygłupiać i po prostu zacznij wygrywać pierdolone wrestlingi!

\- N-nie mogę… b-błagam, ja już nie chcę… n-nie podoba mi się to! On NIE jest normalny… on mnie PRZERAŻA!

W tym momencie Viktor przerażał także Yuuriego.

Japończyk jeszcze _nigdy_ nie widział narzeczonego w takim stanie. Facet, który w tej chwili wlewał sobie do gardła cztery kieliszki wódki (cztery za jednym zamachem!), był pijany, ale nie pijany w zwykły dla siebie sposób. W niebieskich oczach adrenalina mieszała się z wściekłością. Viktor cały czas grał pod publikę – krzykami w kierunku widzów i teatralnymi ruchami rąk usiłował zrobić z bitwy alkoholowej niezłe show – jednak oczy nie pasowały do całości. Spojrzenia, które łyżwiarz pod przykrywką posyłał przeciwnikowi, były zimne i nienawistne.

\- V-Vivi! – krzyknął nagle czyjś głos – F-Fetlsman zadzownił do Georgija!

Narzeczony Yuuriego obrócił głowę. Stojący w kącie Popovich bełkotał do słuchawki nieudolne kłamstwo.

\- On… yyy…. założył się z popem o to, kto więcej razy odmówi „Ojcze Nasz".

Z ust Viktora wyszło dramatyczne westchnienie. Nikiforov najwidoczniej doszedł do wniosku, że trzeba w jakiś sposób potwierdzić wersję kolegi. Natychmiast wstał z miejsca, wzniósł dłonie ku niebiosom i tonem gorliwego katolika wyrecytował:

\- Yakovie nasz, któryś jest w hotelu, świeć się łysino twoja, przyjdź doinformowanie twoje, bądź wkurwienie twoje jako na lodzie tak i poza lodem, wódki naszej powszedniej daj nam dzisiaj, i odpuść nam figury obowiązkowe, jako i my NIE odpuszczamy złośliwym skurwysynom, i nie ciągnij nas za owłosienie, ale nas zbaw od złego Ministra Sportu. Amen.

\- O matko… - bąknał Jurij.

\- Ta, wiem. – Mila pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową.

Scena druga: atak tygrysów. Knajpa, w której kręcono filmik, przypominała teraz wioskę Asteriksa. Wszyscy się naparzali… wszyscy! Panował taki chaos, że Yuuri nie był nawet w stanie stwierdzić, którzy uczestnicy jatki stali po stronie Jacka… no cóż, Viktor _na pewno_ NIE stał po stronie Jacka. Klnąc na prawo i lewo, próbował wyrwać się trzem przytrzymującym go facetom.

\- Jeszcze, kurwa, nie skończyłem, macie mnie, kurwa, puścić, połamię skurwielowi kości, Georgi, kurwa, zostaw moje nogi, macie mnie zaraz, kurwa, postawić, kurwa, nie wyjdę stąd, dopóki ta kanalia…

\- Vitya, błagam, uspokój się wreszcie! – błagał rudy facet, w którym Yuuri rozpoznał fizjoterapeutę Petersburskiego Klubu Łyżwiarskiego.

\- Jezu, skąd on ma tyle siły?! – to z kolei powiedział menadżer.

Kamera przesunęła się nieznacznie w lewo. Jakiś starszy pan udzielał kibolom instrukcji. Zaraz! Czy to był…

\- W jaja go! – krzyczał dziadek Jurija – Jak uczyłem, że trzeba bić… w jaja gnojka, w jaja! Cholera, zaraz sam ci pokażę, jak to należy… chwila, mam telefon!

Wnętrzem łokcia podduszając czarnowłosą ofiarę (Jezu, to był Rick!), Kolia sięgnął po komórkę.

\- Juraczka, dziadzio jest zajęty. – odezwał się troskliwym tonem – Gdzie jestem? Ja… tego… na herbatce ze znajomymi. Właśnie tak, jestem na herbatce. Po meczu wpadliśmy do Dimy. Siedziby na kanapie i oglądamy „Modę na Sukces". Ej, Dima! Jura cię pozdrawia!

Zawołany przez pana Plisetskyego staruszek nie odpowiedział - był zbyt zajęty naparzaniem Luke'a laską. Kolia wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dima też cię pozdrawia! To pa, Juraczka!

\- Kurwa mać! – wydyszał zszokowany Jurij – Więc te wszystkie herbatki to był pic na wodę?! Kurwa mać, moje dzieciństwo zostało zbudowane na kłamstwie…!

Scena trzecia: taksówkowy koncert. Wściekłość Viktora należała już (na szczęście!) do przeszłości. Podobnie jak brązowa peruka. Trzymając się za ramiona, srebrnowłosy Nikiforov i podrygujący uszami Myszki Miki Popovich, śpiewali własną wersję grającego w tle Smerfnego Hitu:

\- Gdy go brak… świat jest jak… jest jak talia bez kart! I jak kolce bez róż… i jak kijki bez nart! No bo, cóż… jeden jest… Papa Feltsman, każdy wie. Kocha was… kocha mnie… kocha dzieci!

\- Masakra. – Jurij z niedowierzaniem przecierał oczy – Ile oni dokładnie wypili?! Przecież to jest przerażające!

\- Przerażające jest to, że Georgi śpiewał to _na trzeźwo._ – westchnęła Mila – Poczekaj, teraz będzie najlepsze.

Wówczas zaczęła się _scena czwarta_ i atmosfera zmieniła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

Ciemność. Hotelowy korytarz oświetlony jedynie przez zwisającą z sufitu gołą żarówkę. Szalejąca za oknem śnieżyca. Dobiejące z oddali dyszenie… odgłos kroków… wyskakujaca zza zakrętu długowłosa sylwetka.

Viktor wyglądał jak ktoś, kto właśnie pobił rekord świata w wytrzeźwieniu. Był cały mokry – z początku Yuuri założył, że od potu. Po chwili jednak okazało się, że od wody. Czyżby chwilę temu brał prysznic? I to w ubraniu?! Katsuki nie miał czasu zbytnio się nad tym zastanowić, bo z ciemności rozległo się:

\- Viii… tenka!

Z ust bliskiego zawału ze strachu Viktora wyszedł spanikowany kwik. Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna zaczął rozglądać się po otoczeniu w poszukiwaniu kryjówki. W końcu zanurkował pod malutkie biureczko, na którym leżały stosy gazet. Ledwo się tam zmieścił. Obejmując dłońmi kolana, mruczał coś pod nosem. Chyba modlitwę.

W czerni rozbłysła para czerwonych oczu. Zapewne wina kamery – kręcenie filmu przy słabym świetle czasami dawało taki właśnie efekt. W każdym bądź razie, oglądająca nagranie para Yuurich zatrzęsła się ze strachu.

\- Vitenka! – przesłodzony głosik przywodził na myśl przyzywającego niesfornego psiaka pana – Gdzie jesteś, synku? Chodź do Yakova!

Katsuki i jego imiennik głośno jękneli. Skoro oni był tak przerażeni, to co dopiero musiał czuć schowany pod biurkiem Viktor…

Yakov Feltsman wreszcie wyłonił się z ciemności. W ręku trzymał skórzany pas. I nikt nie miał wątpliwości, jak zamierzał go użyć.

\- Buddo Miłosierny… - wymsknęło się Yuuriemu.

Pas rytmicznie uderzał w otwartą dłoń.

\- Vitenka! No wyjdź, malutki… nie chowaj się! Nieładnie chować się przed trenerem, wiesz? No choooodź! Obiecuję, że nie uszkodzę cię… trwale. Ach, chyba cię zwęszyłem! Chwilka… i… MAM CIĘ!

\- Iiiiiiik!

Biureczko przeleciało przez połowę korytarza. Jedna po drugiej, gazety odbiły się od głowy Viktora, a potem spadły na podłogę. Zesrany ze strachu Nikiforov nawet tego nie zauważył. Patrzył na trenera. Wyglądając przy tym tak, jakby patrzył w oczy śmierci.

I, w sumie, nie było czemu się dziwić – Feltsman rzeczywiście wyglądał jak chodząca śmierć. Sadystyczny uśmieszek… oczy rozszerzone, jak u szaleńca… no i ten pas. O matko, pas! Pas cały czas uderzał w otwartą dłoń sędziwego trenera. Srebrnowłosy winowacja obserwował to, jak zahipnotyzowany.

\- Zgrzeszyłeś, Vitenka. – cmokając oznajmił Feltsman – Jest w tobie diabeł. Zły diabeł, który każe ci robić złe rzeczy. Ale nic się nie martw, bo twój troskliwy trener zaraz go z ciebie wypędzi. Zaraz zabiorę się za odprawianie egzorcyzmów.

\- Z-zgaduję, że nie przy pomocy święconej wody? – piskliwym głosem spytał Viktor.

\- Ach, jakiś ty dowcipny, Vitenka… nawet w swojej ostatniej godzinie!

\- D-dlaczego od razu w ostatniej?! Y-Yakov, no co ty… p-porozmawiajmy!

\- Och, ależ będziemy rozmawiać! Mój pas będzie rozmawiał z twoim tyłeczkiem.

\- Ale mój tyłeczek nie chce rozmawiać w taki sposób…

\- Vitenka, Vitenka… twój tyłeczek i tak będzie musiał odbyć tę rozmowę. Jutro, z lodem. Jutro będziesz miał takiego kaca, że lód i tak zostawi na twoim tyłeczku kilka siniaczków, więc po co czekać do jutra?

\- YAAAAKOOOOV!

\- Yakov? Kim jest Yakov? Nie znam żadnego Yakova. Zapomniałeś, że teraz jestem egzorcystą?

\- Zliiiituuuuj się!

\- Co ważniejsze, Vitenka… bardzo jesteś przywiązany do tych spodni?

Feltsman bezceremonialnie przełożył sobie Viktora przez kolano. W każdej innej sytuacji wyglądałoby to przekomicznie: siedzący na krześle starszy pan z przerzuconym przez kolano, wyższym od siebie dwudziestodwulatkiem.

\- Ech, chyba nie jesteś… - mruknął Yakov – No dobrze, przygotuj się na wizytę w piekle.

\- W PIEKLE?! Ale dlaczego od razu w piekle?! A Czyściec?! Co z Czyśćcem?! Ja chcę do Czyśćca!

Wierzgając nogami jak rozwydrzony dzieciak, Viktor bił Fetlsmana po łydkach.

\- Domagam się drugiej szansy w Czyśćcu!

\- Czyściec jest dla grzecznych chłopców, Vitenka. A ty nie jesteś grzecznym chłopcem. Hm… niech pomyślę. Ile razy powinienem ci wprać?

\- MIŁECZKA, RATUJ! Oddam ci wszystkie pluszaki z pokazu, tylko zrób coś!

\- Ech, no i masz… - rozległ się głos trzynastoletniej Babichevy – Ej, trenerze! A nie sądzi trener, że spranie mu teraz tyłka byłoby tak jakby… no… mało edukacyjne?

To przykuło uwagę Feltsmana. Przerażający trener spojrzał prosto do kamery. Na widok pary bezlitosnych ślepi, trzy, z czterech oglądających filmik osób, wydały przerażony pisk.

\- No bo niech trener pomyśli… - ciągnęła młodsza Milka – jeśli trener zbije go teraz, to będzie miał dokładnie zero motywacji, by wyjść jutro na lód. To tak jak sprać komuś tyłek, za to, że się nie uczył, ale jeszcze przed sprawdzianem. Natomiast, jeśli… eee… na przykład… pójdziecie na układ, że w sytuacji, gdy jego tyłek upadnie na lód, wykona pan karę… a jeśli nie upadnie, to nie?

\- Tak! – Viktor jakimś cudem uwolnił się z uścisku i teraz czołgał się przed trenerem – Właśnie tak! C-co ty na to, Yakov? N-nie musisz bić mnie teraz! M-możesz mnie zbić, gdy naprawdę na to zasłużę! W sensie… ehehe… no wiesz, jeśli nie spierdzielę programu, to częściowo odkupię winy? P-p-prawda?

Feltsman zastanowił się chwilę.

\- A więc twierdzisz, że nie dotniesz tyłkiem lodu? – zagrzmiał, palcem gładząc powierzchnię pasa.

\- Ani. Jednym. Pośladkiem! – Viktor przysiągł to z gorliwością, jakiej Yuuri jeszcze u niego nie widział – Do końca Rostelecomu!

\- Rostelecomu? – prychnął Yakov – O nieeee, Vitenka. Za _takie_ przewinienie będziesz mi musiał zaoferować coś więcej.

Srebrnowłosy winowajca przełknął ślinę.

\- D-do końca Grand Prix? Sezonu?

\- Kariery, Vitenka. Kariery.

\- CO?! Do końca kariery mam nie dotknąć…

\- Wiesz, zawsze mogę sprać ci tyłeczek teraz. Jeśli…

\- NIE! Zgoda… zgoda! Do końca kariery nie upadnę pośladkami na lód! O-obiecuję! P-przysięgam!

\- Och, no i miodzio! Wobec tego mamy umowę! – pogodny uśmiech Yakova (fałszywy, warto zaznaczyć) w przeciągu sekundy został zastąpiony obiecującym zemstę grymasem – A TYLKO SPRÓBUJ JESZCZE KIEDYŚ NAWALIĆ SIĘ PRZED ZAWODAMI, A TAK ZŁOJĘ CI DUPĘ, ŻE WŁASNA MATKA CIĘ…

\- DOSYĆ! – współczesny Viktor panicznie klikał w ekran, próbując wcisnąć „stop" – W-wystarczy! Miłeczka, starczy już, pamiętam!

Babicheva strzeliła srebrnowłosego kolegę po łapach, po czym opanowanym ruchem wyłączyła filmik.

\- No i czego tak panikujesz? – spytała, złośliwie się uśmiechając.

\- Żartujesz sobie?! – dysząc ciężko, Viktor wytarł pot z czoła – Wiesz, jaką ja miałem po tym traumę?! Po dziś dzień mam koszmary z udziałem tamtego dnia… po dziś dzień! Ugh… nie musiałaś mi tego pokazywać! Z moją pamięcią nie jest aż tak źle. _Pamiętałem_ , co się wtedy stało, tylko nie pamiętałem, jak wyglądał tamten koleś.

\- Ale teraz już pamiętasz?

\- Ech… zrób jeszcze jedno zbliżenie na jego twarz.

Podczas gdy Mila włączyła odpowiednie ujęcie i pomagała Panu Zapominalskiemu porównać dawnego Jacka z obecnym, Jurij pochylił się nad uchem imiennika.

\- To teraz już wiemy, dlaczego Viktor nigdy nie wywalił się na zawodach.

\- Prawda. – nieobecnym głosem potwierdził Japończyk – Wiemy.

\- No i znamy tożsamość rusałki… pfft! A ja głupi wierzyłem, gdy Yakov mówił mi, że Viktor zawsze był ostoją spokoju. Ten futbolista od siedmiu boleści ma niezły talent do wkurwiana ludzi…

Plisetsky nie przestawał mówić, ale Yuuri go nie słuchał. Wpatrywał się w ukochanego. Patrząc na tego mężczyznę, miał wrażenie, że patrzy na brakującą część historii.

 _Dawno temu w Detroit był sobie futbolista i był sobie łyżwiarz. Futbolista został zdradzony przez najlepszego przyjaciela. Chciał, by inni doznali podobnego bólu, więc przygotował intrygę w celu pognębienia łyżwiarza. Po porażce łyżwiarz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy więzi z innymi łyżwiarzami to rzecz negatywna, czy pozytywna. Odpowiedź otrzymał od człowieka, którego podziwiał od dziecka._

 _Tymczasem, dawno temu w Moskwie był sobie mistrz. Mistrz nad mistrzami. Ów mężczyzna – za sprawą dziwnego kaprysu przeznaczenia - natrafił w knajpie na oprawcę przyszłej miłości życia. I, ze znanych tylko sobie powodów, postanowił zaryzykować karierę, by wspomnianemu oprawcy dokopać. To powinno zniszczyć Viktora – ale, zamiast tego, jeszcze go wzmocniło. Mistrz ewoluował – pobił rekord świata. Znalazł się na szczycie i obiecał, że pozostanie tam, dopóki starczy mu sił. Dotrzymał obietnicy._

To wszystko brzmiało tak absurdalnie i nieprawdopodobnie… prawie tak absurdalnie i nieprawdopodobnie, jak Yuuri pochłaniający kilkanaście lampek szampana i błagający Viktora, by został jego trenerem.

Katsuki przypomniał sobie, co czuł, gdy dowiedział się, co zaszło podczas bankietu w Szoczi. W tej chwili czuł się podobnie, ale jednak… inaczej. Pomyśleć, że nie tylko on miał talent do dokonywania przełomów w karierze pod wpływem alkoholu. Pomyśleć, że Viktor…

\- … ani razu nie przegrał, odkąd pobił tamten rekord. – wzdychając, stwierdził Jurij – Czy raczej, odkąd pobił tamtego kolesia. Aż jestem ciekaw, o co im poszło.

\- O to, że gnojek jest zakompleksioną gnidą i tchórzem. – wycedził Viktor.

Plisetsky i jego imiennik aż podskoczyli. Jednak srebrnowłosy mężczyzna nie patrzył w ich stronę. Lodowate niebieskie oczy były zafiksowany na Jacku. Wyglądało na to, że trener Yuuriego wreszcie dostrzegł podobieństwo między twarzą z przeszłości i tą, którą widział przed sobą.

\- Myślisz, że nadal nienawidzi łyżwiarzy figurowych? – głośno zastanowiła się Mila.

\- Myślę, że nienawidzi każdego, komu coś wychodzi. – pogardliwym tonem stwierdził narzeczony Katsukiego – Skoro…

\- Te, ziom! To chyba twoje?

Do knajpy wmaszerował nieoczekiwanie groźnie wyglądający typ. Ciało i ubranie miał naszpikowane igłami. Jedynym, co nie pasowało do całości, był niesiony pod pachą płaszcz. Zaraz, to przecież… o kurde! To był płaszcz Viktora!

\- Zupełnie o nim zapomniałem! – wypięlęgnowane dłonie roztargnionego łyżwiarza z cichym plaskiem wylądowały na policzkach.

\- Weź się trochę ogarnij, ziom. – facet (w myślach ochszczony przez Yuuriego jako Jeżyk) przewrócił oczami – Z miłości nie trzeba od razu tracić głowy… to tylko taka metafora. Tak ci było śpieszno do Tyłkowego El Dorado, że cisnąłeś forsę na ladę i wyleciałeś z pralni bez płaszcza. Ech, ty to masz… hę?

Przybysz dopiero teraz zauważył przytrzymywanego przez Kawiarenkowe Ciacho futbolistę.

\- Eee… ziom, czy ty przypadkiem nie mówiłeś, że skończyłeś z nawalankami? Myślałem, że tamta jatka w knajpie to był jednorazowy incydent? Czemu mam wrażenie, że wszedłem w sam środek mordobicia?

\- Jeszcze nie ustaliliśmy, czy dojdzie do mordobicia. – gorzko oświadczył Viktor – A tak w ogóle, to ten sam koleś, co wtedy. No wiesz… ten, o którym ci mówiłem.

\- Powaga?! O cholera, co tym razem przeskrobał?

\- Właśnie próbujemy się tego dowiedzieć. – Mila nie odrywała zachwyconego wzroku od Jeżyka – Vitya, co robił, kiedy przyszedłeś?

\- Hm… rozmawiał o czymś z Yuurim, ale nie słyszałem o czym. – (słysząc to stwierdzenie Yuuri odetchnął z ulgą) – A potem zaczął przepraszać Jurę…

\- N-no właśnie! – wtrącił Jack – J-już za wszystko przeprosiłem, więc sprawa zamknięta!

Gdy próbował wyrwać się Oblubieńcowi Mili, z kieszeni wypadła mu kartka.

\- Ej, kolo, upuściłeś coś. – Jeżyk od razu schylił się, by podnieść.

\- NIE! – krzyknał futbolista – Z-zostaw ją! T-to nic takiego! Z-zwykły śmieć!

Miłośnik igieł rozłożył skrawek papieru. Czytając tekst, zmarszczył nos.

\- Jakiś obcy język… ej, ziom! – zwrócił się do Viktora – To chyba po twojemu?

Zanim Nikiforov zdążył zrobić krok, Mila wyrwała do przodu.

\- Ja ci to przetłumaczę, skarbie! – zaświergotała, przecierając ręce.

\- Hej, a co ze mną? – zaskomlało Kawiarenkowe Ciacho.

\- Cicho bądź, na razie jesteś chłopakiem na pół-etatu. Jeżeli będziesz się dobrze sprawował, być może zasłużysz na pełen etat.

\- A tak na marginesie, - wzdychając, wtrącił Jeżyk – ja tak jakby mam dzieci? I żonę jakby też?

\- Oj tam! Ale chyba mogę ci się trochę poprzyglądać, co? – Babicheva puściła mu oko.

\- Wakat kochasia obsadzisz później. – zniecierpliwionym tonem rzucił Viktor – Na razie chcę zobaczyć, co tam jest napisane.

\- Uuuuch, ale z ciebie nudziarz!

Ostatecznie oboje – rudowłosa Rosjanka i jej starszy kolega – pochylili się nad kartką. Każde trzymało za jeden koniec.

\- _To przez ciebie_ … - przeczytali równocześnie - _moja kariera wyglądała… tak, ja wyglądała. Nienawidzę cię!_

Spojrzeli na Jacka, na kartkę, jeszcze raz na Jacka, jeszcze raz na kartkę… a potem na siebie nawzajem. Mieli identycznie skołowane miny.

\- Do kogo on to napisał? – Mila podrapała się po głowie.

\- Mógłby to napisać do kogokolwiek! – burknął Viktor – Biorąc pod uwagę, że nienawidzi wszystkich odnoszących sukcesy sportowców i zwala na nich winę za własne porażki…

\- Hm… ale skoro tekst jest po rusku, - głośno rozumował Jeżyk – to pewnie został napisany dla jakiegoś Ruska, nie?

 _Strzał w dziesiątkę! –_ Yuuri pomyślał, przełykając ślinę.

\- Do kogo to napisałeś? – narzeczony Katsukiego zwrócił się do Jacka.

\- D-do niego! – futbolista odparł wskazując na Jurija.

\- Do mnie? – Plisetsky spytał z głupią miną.

\- O-oczywiście, że do ciebie! A-a do kogo?

Mila podrapała się po podbródku, a potem przywołała swój najlepszy uśmiech złośliwej wiedźmy i pochyliła się nad futbolistą.

– Dokuczałeś mojemu braciszkoooowiiii?

To było spojrzenie pod tytułem „jeśli tak, to już nie żyjesz". Po skroni Jacka spłynęła kropelka potu.

\- T-troszeczkę… troszeczkę mu dokuczałem, ale… ale już przeprosiłem!

\- Ta, zacząłeś przepraszać, gdy wszedłem do knajpy i przeraziłeś się, że cię rozpoznam. – warknął Viktor.

On też wyglądał, jakby był gotów w każdej chwili przywalić nieszczęśnikowi.

\- Hm… takie przeprosiny nie są do końca szczere, wieeeesz? – torturowanie futbolisty ewidentnie sprawiało rudej Rosjance radochę.

\- Okej, no to ja spadam, ziom! – rzucił Jeżyk – Umówiłem się z kumplami z gangu motocyklowego. Jakbyś potrzebował wsparcia, dzwoń. Ja co prawda jestem pacyfistą, ale chłopcy z chęcią przywalą komu trzeba… będziemy przed centrum handlowym jeszcze z jakąś godzinę. Minie trochę czasu, zanim wszyscy się zbierzemy.

\- Spoko. – Viktor skinął koledze głową – Dzięki.

\- Na razie i powodzenia!

Po odejściu miłośnika igieł, duet Nikiforov-Babicheva mógł wreszcie skoncentrować się na wypytywaniu Jacka. Kawiarenkowe Ciacho również się skoncentrował, ale na wzmocnieniu uścisku – podchodził do swojej roli strażnika bardzo poważnie. Być może sądził, że jeśli nie da opryszkowi zwiać, zyska wdzięczność kapryśnej ukochanej.

Tylko para Yurich nie angażowała się w zastraszanie futbolisty. Plisetsky był w trakcie pochłaniania drugiego szejka.

\- M-myślisz, że zrobią mu krzywdę? – niepewnie spytał Katsuki.

Nastolatek wzruszył ramionami.

\- A nawet jeśli, to co z tego?

\- To jest niewłaściwe…

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie zgrywał Jezuska!

\- N-nie zgrywam! N-nie o to chodzi… t-tłumaczyłem ci... on nie jest wart naszego czasu. Czyjegokolwiek czasu.

\- Więc idź i im to powiedz.

Haha… dobry żart! Yuuri nie ośmieliłby się podejść teraz do Mili i Viktora. Gdyby spróbował powstrzymać ich przed gnębieniem Jacka, a rozmowa zaczęłaby zmierzać w niewłaściwym kierunku… na przykład w kierunku tekstu na kartce… ugh! Gdyby ultimatum futbolisty wyszło na jaw, mogłoby się zrobić naprawdę nieciekawie. Ach, jakie to szczęście, że nikt o niczym nie wie!

Japończyk nie zdążył nawet skończyć myśli, gdy rozległ się cichy skrzyp. To Jurij zahaczył o coś butem. Tym czymś okazała się komórka Jacka.

\- Hm… swoją drogą, czy ten złamas czegoś ci na niej nie pokazywał?

Plisetsky schylił się po przedmiot.

\- Nie! Yurio, poczekaj, to…

Za późno. Młody Rosjanin zdążył podnieść telefon. I, jak na złość, Jack czuł się dość bezpiecznie, by nie zakładać blokady. Jeden zwinny ruch kciuka i na ekranie pojawiła się zaczęta wiadomość. Lodowy Tygrys bez trudu dodał dwa do dwóch.

\- Katsudon… - wysyczał, mierząc imiennika groźnym spojrzeniem.

Katsuki został złapany za kołnierz i przeciągnięty przez połowę knajpy. Upewniwszy się, że nikt nie słyszy, Plisetsky podstawił przyjacielowi telefon pod nos.

\- Z własnej woli byś tego Viktorowi nie wysłał. – stwierdził lodowatym tonem – Gadaj, o czym rozmawiałeś z amerykańskim popieprzeńcem! Groził ci, tak?

\- Y-Yurio…

\- Gadaj, czym ci groził!

\- S-słuchaj, to nie jest…

\- Masz mi zaraz, kurwa, wszystko wyśpiewać, albo zapomnę o pierdolonej obietnicy i obiję skurwielowi ryj! A Viktor z Milką zapewne mi w tym pomogą… no już, gadaj!

Z ust Yuuriego wyszło pokonane westchnienie.

\- Powiedział, że cię pobiją. – wyszeptał.

Nastolatek przekrzywił głowę.

\- I to wszystko?

„ _Wszystko?"_ – powtórzył w myślach Katsuki – _To jego zdaniem jest nic?!_

\- Uważasz, że powinienem po prostu to zignorować?! – gniewnie zwrócił się do imiennika – Byli trzy razy więksi od ciebie! Nie dalibyśmy im rady! A on powiedział… p-powiedział, że jeśli nie spełnię jego żądań, spali ci paszport! N-nawet jeśli obiecał nam co innego. I co miałem twoim zdaniem zrobić?! Ryzykować?! Powiedzieć: „wybacz, ale nie zrobię tego, a jeśli chcesz, możesz spróbować zgwałcić mojego przyjaciela"?! Jak mógłbym…

\- Zaraz, zaraz! – z dłonią przy skroni, Plisetsky potrząsnął głową – „Zgwałcić"?

Japończyk zakrył dłońmi usta.

O matko, wygadał się! Niech to szlag, jak mógł być tak nieostrożny?! A teraz Jurij przypominał lwa ze wścieklizną. Blond grzywa aż zjeżyła się ze złości.

\- JA MU, KURWA, POKAŻĘ! Pieprzony…

\- Yurio, czekaj! D-dałeś słowo!

\- To było ZANIM dowiedziałem się, co ten palant kazał ci zrobić! Puszczaj mnie, przeklęty jezuskowaty Prosiaku… fakt, że bronisz tego skurwiela jest _śmieszny!_

\- Nie bronię go! To WAS chcę chronić! Ciebie i pozostałych. Przed zniżeniem się do jego poziomu…

\- Kurwa mać, jeśli zniżenie się do jego poziomu oznacza satysfakcję z oglądania jego zakrwawionej mordy, to…

\- Ej, uspokójcie się! Co wy robicie? – między sprzeczającymi się łyżwiarzami wyrosła szopa rudych włosów.

Mila tymczasowo zrezygnowała z dręczenia futbolisty. Z dłonią na biodrze i uniesionymi brwiami stała przed parą Yurich.

\- Wieprzek nie pozwala mi wpierdolić złamasowi! – palec Plisetskiego oskarżycielsko wskazywał imiennika.

\- _Obiecał_ , że tego nie zrobi! – palec Yuuriego również wskazywał imiennika.

Twarz Rosjanki była poważniejsza niż zwykle. Babicheva pokręciła głową.

\- Skoro obiecałeś, to dotrzymaj słowa. – zwróciła nastolatkowi uwagę.

\- Ale…

\- To poważna sprawa, Jura! Dla dobra nas wszystkich, lepiej nie zmieniaj się w żądne krwi tygrysiątko. Wystarczy, że Viktor… - w tym momencie Mila wzdrygnęła się – Wystarczy, że Viktor szuka byle pretekstu, by kolesiowi przyłożyć. Z początku wydawało mi się, że chce go po prostu nastraszyć, tak jak ja… ale teraz widzę, że jest inaczej. Wciąż gościa nienawidzi. Brr… nie chcę powtórki wydarzeń sprzed siedmiu lat! I wierzcie mi: wy _też_ nie chcecie!

Yuuri zerknął na ukochanego i przekonał się, że Babicheva miała rację. W niebieskich oczach był ten sam mrok, co na ujęciu z knajpy. Pochylający się nad futbolistą mężczyzna wyglądał na wręcz _złaknionego_ przemocy. Katsukiemu dreszcz przeszedł po plecach. Nie znał narzeczonego od tej strony.

Plisetsky chyba też wyciągnął wnioski z obserwacji srebrnowłosego kolegi, bo zaczął się powoli uspokajać.

\- Hej, a właściwie to… - zwrócił się do Mili – Właściwie to, za co Viktor dał mu wtedy po mordzie?

Japończyk zamrugał i również wbił w Rosjankę z zaintrygowany wzrok. W sumie to… teraz, gdy jego imiennik poruszył tę kwestię… z nagrania w żaden sposób nie wynikało, co Nikiforov miał do Jacka. A musiało to być coś niebanalnego, skoro skłoniło Viktora do władowania w siebie takich ilości alkoholu i podniesienia ręki na drugiego człowieka.

\- Facet opowiadał swoim znajomym o tym, co zrobił jakiemuś łyżwiarzowi. Ponoć w znaczący sposób przyczynił się do zawalenia programu dowolnego tego chłopaka. Nie pamiętam szczegółów, ale chyba chodziło o jakiegoś fana Viktora… jakiegoś Amerykanina azjatyckiego pochodzenia, czy coś? W każdym bądź razie Jackuczka poszedł do gościa tuż przed jego występem i coś tam mu pokazał… jakiś sfabrykowany artykuł o Viktorze, albo coś w tym stylu? Pamiętam, że byłam mega ciekawa tego całego łyżwiarza, ale Jack ani razu nie wymienił jego imienia. No ale mniejsza o to… gdy Vitya to wszystko usłyszał, to… ehehe… _troszkę_ się wkurwił. A właściwie to bardziej niż troszkę. Właściwie to _bardzo._ W pewnym momencie tak zbajerował Jacka, że mieli od razu wyjść na patio i się bić. Ale wtedy wtrąciły się jakieś dziewczyny… stwierdziły, że Jack i Vitya mają stoczyć bitwę alkoholową. No a Jack chyba zajarzył, że Vitya nie powinien pić, bo bardzo napalił się na ten pomysł i dał Viktorowi do zrozumienia, że dopóki się nie napiją, pójście w ustronne miejsce i bójka nie wchodzą w rachubę. No a potem… ej, co to za miny? Czemu tak dziwnie na mnie patrzycie? O co chodzi?

\- T-to… wcale nie chodziło o żadnego azjatyckiego Amerykańca… - wysapał Jurij – tylko o Prosiaka!

\- CO?!

Mila gapiła się na Katsukiego w taki sposób, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy.

\- W sensie, że… NIE! Yuuri, to byłeś ty?!

Nie będąc w stanie wydusić z siebie żadnego dźwięku, Japończyk przytaknął.

\- Jezu! – Rosjanka zakryła dłońmi usta.

Wyglądała na zszokowaną i… przerażoną?

\- Posłuchajcie mnie… - położyła dłoń na ramieniu każdego z kolegów i zaczęła nerwowo przeskakiwać wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego – Viktor _nie może_ tego wiedzieć!

\- Że co?! – Plisetsky wybałuszył oczy.

\- To, co słyszałeś. Viktor _nie może_ dowiedzieć się, że wtedy chodziło o Yuuriego! A przynajmniej dopóki Jack jest w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

\- Bo co? Bo da kolesiowi to, na co zasłużył?

\- Bo Jack dostanie o wiele więcej, niż na to zasługuje. – podkreślił Katsuki – Już i tak dostał więcej, niż na to zasłużył. Czyli uwagę całej naszej czwórki. Zdenerwował nas, zepsuł nam dzień…

 _Kazał mi zrobić coś tak potwornego, że miałem ochotę umrzeć z rozpaczy._

Japończyk wziął głęboki oddech, po czym dodał:

\- Nie chcę, by za jego sprawą mój narzeczony zmieniał się w jakiegoś rozszalałego zabijakę. Viktor ma szczęście, że nikt nie ścigał go za to, co się wtedy stało. Ale tym razem może być inaczej. Jesteśmy w Stanach. Tutejsze prawo jest bardzo surowe. Może i są ludzie, którzy uważają, że to romantyczne, gdy ich druga połowa mści się za nich i idzie za to do więzienia… ale ja do nich nie należę. Nie potrzebuję żadnej rekompensaty za to, co się stało.

Mila pokiwała głową.

\- Słuchaj się starszego kolegi, Jura.

\- A-ale… - w dalszym ciągu sprzeczał się nastolatek – t-ty nie rozumiesz, co ten złamas kazał mu zrobić! Gadał, że dobierze się do mnie, jeżeli Prosiak nie napisze Viktorowi, że go nienawidzi! I to jest twoim zdaniem normalne?! No dobra, nie mówię, by od razu wysyłać gnojka do szpitala, ale… może chociaż złamiemy mu nos, czy coś?

\- Nie słuchałeś, co mówiłam. – ruda dziewczyna pokręciła głową – Jeżeli Vitya zrozumie, co się stało, NA PEWNO nie skończy się jedynie na złamanym nosie. Na nagraniach nie było tego dobrze widać, ale on naprawdę mocno… cholernie mocno go poturbował! A wtedy nie wiedział jeszcze, że ofiarą Jacka był jego kochany Yuuri. Aż strach pomyśleć, co zrobi, gdy się dowie. Juraczka, ja wiem, że ty działasz na zasadzie akcja-reakcja, czy raczej zaczepka-wpierdol, i bardzo cię za to kochamy, i to słodkie, że chcesz pomścić Yuuriego, i w ogóle, ale zastanów się. Ja _też_ nie jestem pacyfistką. To nie tak, że nie miałabym żadnej przyjemności z zafundowania temu gburowi paru siniaczków. Problem w tym, że jeżeli którekolwiek z nas straci zimną krew, nie będzie komu powstrzymać Viktora. A, tak jak mówiłam… on czeka na byle pretekst.

Jak na zawołanie, narzeczony Katsukiego przerwał wypytywanie futbolisty i zaczął rozglądać się za pozostałymi.

\- Yurio? Gdzie jesteś?

Plisetsky nie odpowiedział. Wciąż zastanawiał się nad słowami starszej koleżanki.

\- A, tu się schowałeś! – Viktor stał obok Jacka i Kawiarenkowego Ciacha, niecierpliwie masując kłykcie prawej dłoni – Słuchaj, Yurio… doszliśmy z Panem Wrednym do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli to _ty_ wybierzesz dla niego karę. W końcu to ciebie obraził. Śmiał się z twojego obrazka, dokuczał ci, był o ciebie zazdrosny, i tak dalej, i tak dalej. No więc? Co chcesz, żebyśmy z nim zrobili? Jeśli o mnie chodzi, jestem gotowy na wszystko.

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna powiedział to beztroskim tonem, ale Yuuri nie dał się zwieść pozorom. W niebieskich oczach _nadal_ krył się mrok. Jack też go dostrzegał. Japończyk szedł o zakład, że to od futbolisty wyszła propozycja zostawienia Sądu Ostatecznego nastolatkowi. Odważne zagranie. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, może jednak nie? Gdy Viktor wyglądał, jakby bardzo potrzebował worka bokserskiego, powierzenie swojego losu Plisetskyemu brzmiało jak ostatnie koło ratunkowe.

Lodowy Tygrys zacisnął zęby.

\- _Nienawidzę_ zachowywać się dojrzale… _nienawidzę_ pierdolonej dorosłości! – wymamrotał pod nosem.

Japończyk odetchnął z ulgą. Już znał decyzję imiennika.

\- Możecie go puścić. – Jurij warknął niechętnie – Oddał forsę, przeprosił mnie… jeśli o mnie chodzi, może spierdalać. Zresztą, to nawet nie ja tutaj ucierpiałem, tylko Pro… - Mila zdzieliła go łokciem w brzuch – KURWA MAĆ! Tylko moja duma! Nie ja tutaj ucierpiałem, tylko moja duma! Przeklęta wiedźmo, jeszcze raz dźgniesz mnie w żebra, a przysięgam, że opowiem Lilce, jak wczoraj miziałaś się z jej siostrzeńcem…

\- CO?! – w oczach Kawiarenkowego Ciacha były łzy – Miziałaś się innym?!

Babicheva przewróciła oczami.

\- Uprzedzałam, że na razie jesteś chłopakiem na pół etatu. – oznajmiła ze słodkim uśmiechem – Awansujesz, gdy na to zasłużysz.

\- Ale… ale jak mam awansować, gdy chcecie pozwolić rudemu gburowi odejść?! – Oblubieniec zaskomlał, pociągając nosem – Daj mi się wykazać, kochana! Czy nie mógłbym przynieść ci w darze jego złotego zęba?

 _Jack ma złoty ząb?_ – zdziwił się Yuuri – _Kurde, tyle się działo, że nawet nie zauważyłem…_

\- Nie, dziękuję. – Mila wzdrygnęła się z obrzydzeniem.

\- Ale, najdroższa… wylał ci kawę na koszulkę!

\- Wyluzuj. Jura dostał tyle forsy, że wystarczy na pięć koszulek.

\- Ale ja chcę się wykazaaaaać! Jak dotąd nic nie zrobiłem! Tylko stałem i trzymałem go, gdy twój kolega mu groził…

\- Ugh! Niech ci będzie! Zapodaj gościowi dwadzieścia klapsów i przynieś mi drugą kawę. Jak to zrobisz, _być może_ zasłużysz na drugą randkę!

Z tymi klapsami to chyba był żart – a mimo to pracownik kawiarni i tak zaczął je wymierzać Jackowi. Wyglądało to nawet zabawnie.

\- Dlaczego dwadzieścia? – Viktor spytał, podchodząc do pozostałych.

\- Po prostu chciałam, żeby przestał skomleć. – Mila wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Swoją drogą, Yurio nieźle mnie zaszokował. Nie spodziewałem się po nim takiej dojrza…

\- ANI SŁOWA! – Plisetsky posłał srebrnowłosemu mężczyźnie wściekłe spojrzenie – Ani, kurwa, słowa!

Viktor zamrugał.

\- A temu co? – spytał narzeczonego.

\- Chyba usłyszał dzisiaj pod swoim adresem zbyt wiele komplementów i nie może tego przełknąć. – westchnął Yuuri – Jego… eee… reputacja zbuntowanego nastolatka mocno ucierpiała.

\- Reputacja, co?

Pod wpływem przenikliwego spojrzenia trenera Japończyk zarumienił się. Przypomniał mu się też pamiętny cytat z „Przeminęło z wiatrem".

W niebieskich oczach kryło się pytanie:

 _A więc już wiesz, w jakich okolicznościach kogoś pobiłem. I co o tym myślisz?_

Viktor nie wyglądał na jakoś specjalnie zaniepokojonego, ale nie sprawiał też wrażenia kompletnie zrelaksowanego. Wyglądał, jakby bardzo… bardzo… bardzo chciał porozmawiać z Yuurim.

Yuuri też tego chciał. Teraz, gdy zrozumiał, co się stało, miał tyle pytań. Był też pewien swoich odpowiedzi. Odpowiedzi, na które czekał Viktor. Wcześniej Yuuri nie był gotowy, by ich udzielić… ale teraz już był. Nie wiedział jeszcze, jakie słowa wyjdą z ust ukochanego, ale wiedział, jakie słowa sam chciał zaoferować.

 _Już najwyższy czas._ – zdecydował – _Gdy tylko Jack stąd pójdzie, oddzielimy się od reszty towarzystwa i porozmawiamy na spokojnie._

No cóż, plany planami, ale przeznaczenie przyszykowało na dzisiaj jeszcze jedną niespodziankę. Gdy futbolista wreszcie pozbierał się po klapsach od Kawiarenkowego Ciacha i podjął kolejną próbę opuszczenia knajpy…

\- Przepraszam, że musieliście czekać! – zawołał obładowany akcesoriami dla chomików Phichit– Chciałem jeszcze… AŁA!

Zderzenie. Nastąpiło zderzenie. Jack i Phichit zderzyli się ze sobą i wylądowali na tyłkach.

\- Uuuuch, moje biedne cztery litery. – Taj skomlał, masując pośladek – Zaraz, co z…uff, komóreczka cała! Ach dziękuję ci, Buddo! Mój słodziutki telefonik jest cały i zdrowy! Już się bałem, że … chwila moment! TO TY!

Były współlokator Yuuriego właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, kto go staranował. Natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi i zaczął naparzać Jacka paczką trocin.

\- Ty gnido… ty kanalio! A więc nadal mieszkasz w Detroit?! Zapłacisz za to, że zhakowałeś moje konto na Tumblrze! I za to, co zrobiłeś Yuuriemu też!

Z ust Katsukiego wyszedł przerażony pisk. Szlag, ten tajski papla zaraz wszystko wygada!

\- Phichit, czek…

\- O nieeeee! Nie ma opcji, bym mu odpuścił! Już ja mu pokażę!

Po kilkunastu zderzeniach z czaszką futbolisty, pakunek rozerwał się. Nie chcąc tracić drogocennych trocin, Phichit zaczął się rozglądać nad innym narzędziem do udupienia ofiary. W końcu złapał kolbę dla gryzoni i wepchnął ją Jackowi do ust. Dwie sekundy później błysnął flesz telefonu. Z szatańskim uśmieszkiem, Taj wstukiwał opis pod zdjęciem.

\- Zrozumiesz, co oznacza Zemsta Chulanonta, bydlaku! Tak cię załatwię, że jeszcze będziesz nas przepraszał! Mnie za zmarnowanie _lat_ publikacji, a Yuuriego za za ten śliczny program dowolny z Romea i Jul…

\- Phichit, _błagam_ , zamknij się!

\- O nie, Yuuri, nie ma opcji! Zbyt długo czaiłem się, by zrobić mu TAKIE zdjęcie! Czekałem na okazję, by udupić go w mediach społecznościowych, odkąd on udupił twoje Skate America, robiąc sfałszowany artykuł i to okropne zdjęcie z Vik… mphf uphf wkaphf?!

Ostatnie słowa zostały zniekształcone przez dłoń Japończyka. Yuuri wreszcie (o Buddo, wreszcie!) zatkał Phichitowi usta. Jednak uczynił to o kilka sekund za późno.

Na moment zapadła cisza. Wisząca w powietrzu groza przywodziła na myśl tykanie bomby. Skręcając szyję jak robot, Katsuki zerknął na ukochanego. Przez króciusieńką chwilę wydawało się, że może… może jednak nic się nie stanie? Na twarzy Nikiforova widniał wyraz niezrozumienia.

I wtedy Yuuri go dostrzegł – dokładny moment, gdy puzle w głowie Viktora ułożyły się w całość. Zaczęło się od oczu – w niebieskich tęczówkach zapłonął ogień. Potem powieki rozszerzyły się, srebrne brwi ułożyły się w gniewne łuki, a wargi zacisnęły się wcienką linię. Krążące w żyłach wzburzenie rozchodziło się po całym ciele, zaciskając dłonie w pięści tak bardzo, że musiało boleć.

Katsuki nie miał wątpliwości - ten mężczyzna jeszcze nigdy nie był aż tak wściekły. _Nigdy._

\- Łoch, nie mogę oddychać! – Phichit odsunął dłoń przyjaciela – No wiesz, Yuuri? Mogłeś mnie udusić! O co ci… - w tym momencie Viktor brutalnie złapał Jacka za przód bluzy - … chodziło?

Taj dostał swoją odpowiedź. Odpowiedź tak nim wstrząsnęła, że nawet nie wpadł na pomysł, by włączyć kamerkę w telefonie. Podobnie jak pozostali, gapił się na Viktora. A konkretniej – na telepiącą się ze złości rękę Viktora, która ściskała ubranie futbolisty.

\- N-n-nie zrobisz mi tego samego, co siedem lat temu… p-prawda? – Jack spytał piskliwym głosem.

\- Nie, nie będzie powtórki sprzed siedmiu lat. – srebrnowłosy mściciel odparł opanowanym tonem - Tym razem połamię ci wszystkie kości.

Yuuri posłał Mili spanikowane spojrzenie. Rosjanka natychmiast dopadła do kolegi.

\- Vitya, a może byś się trochę uspokoił?

\- Nie wchodź mi w drogę, Mila. – syknął ostrzegawczo.

\- Może jednak chwilę się wstrzymasz? Pogadajmy o tym, wyjaśnijmy wszystko? Może chlapniesz sobie trochę wódki na uspokojenie?

\- Nie. Tym razem wpierdolę mu na trzeźwo.

Ton Viktora był bezlitosny, jak przecinające lód ostrza łyżew. Sam Viktor sprawiał wrażenie bezlitosnego.

\- JURA! Pomóż mi go przytrzymać!

Babicheva złapała Nikiforova za żakiet i nieznacznie odciągnęła do tyłu. Jack natychmiast zerwał się do biegu. Plisetsky ruszył koleżance na pomoc, ale ostatecznie do niczego się nie przydał. Żakiet Viktora był zapięty na trzy guziki – zamiast próbować wyrwać się Mili, srebrnowłosy mężczyzna złapał za poły drogocennej sztuki odzieży, rozerwał je i zwinnie wyciągnął ręce z rękawów. Guziki posypały się na podłogę.

\- Rozerwał go. – z głupią miną Rosjanka gapiła się na trzymany przez siebie żakiet – No nie mogę… po prostu go rozerwał!

Gdy to mówiła, Viktor przechodził już przez drzwi. Po chwili zniknął w tłumie.

\- Spróbuję z nim pogadać! – Yuuri rzucił, puszczając się w pogoń za narzeczonym – Nie idźcie za nami!

Coś mu mówiło, że będzie miał większe szanse, jeśli podejmie próbę powstrzymania Viktora sam. Pozostali nie powinni się wtrącać. To była sprawa między Viktorem i Yuurim. To _od początku_ była sprawa między Viktorem i Yuurim. I jeżeli był ktoś, kto mógł przekonać Viktora do zmiany zdania, to tylko Yuuri.

Dysząc, Japończyk starał się doścignąć przepychającego się między ludźmi Rosjanina.

\- Viktor! Viktor, czek…

Uch! O tej godzinie w centrum handlowym był największy ruch! Odległość między Katsukim i jego ukochanym wcale się nie zmniejszała. Pocieszające było chociaż to, że Jack zniknął z zasięgu wzroku. Czyżby zdołał uciec?

Ulga nie trwała długo. Viktor sięgnął po telefon.

\- Hej, nadal jesteście przed centrum handlowym?

O kurde! Czy on właśnie zadzwonił do… ?

\- Pamiętasz, jak mówiłeś, że twoi kumple pomogą w mordobiciu? Słuchaj, jakbyście zobaczyli tego gościa, co… aha, już go złapaliście? Zgadłeś, że nam uciekł i kazałeś go zatrzymać? Dzięki. Które wyjście? Zachodnie? Okej, niech nikt go nie rusza. Sam się z nim rozprawię.

Rozłączył się.

\- Viktor, czekaj… CZEKAJ!

Yuuri wreszcie dogonił ukochanego. Z początku chciał złapać go od tyłu za ubranie… ale potem przypomniał sobie, co się wcześniej stało i zrezygnował. Viktor zapewne nie miałby oporów przed rozprawieniem się z koszulą za sto euro w taki sam sposób, jak z żakietem za dwieście euro. Nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to paradowanie pół-nago.

Katsuki zagrodził partnerowi drogę.

\- Viktor… poczekaj! – wydyszał, unosząc ręce.

\- Zejdź mi z drogi, Yuuri.

\- Proszę… poczekaj…

\- Zejdź mi, kurwa, z drogi!

Pod wpływem ostrego tonu i przekleństwa (i to jakiego!) z ust najdroższego sobie człowieka, Yuuri na moment zastygł w bezruchu. Na szczęście szybko się otrząsnął. Gdy Viktor spróbował go wyminąć, Katsuki ponownie zablokował przejście.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś, _kurwa_ , zszedł mi z drogi! – niebieskie oczy były wzburzone i niecierpliwe.

 _Jego złość nie jest wymierzona we mnie._ – dzielnie powtarzał sobie Yuuri – _Jego złość NIE jest wymierzona we mnie!_

Wiedział, że jeżeli ma coś ugrać, _nie może_ zacząć bać się Viktora. Jeżeli chociaż przez chwilę pomyśli, że ten mężczyzna byłby zdolny uderzyć go… albo skrzywdzić go w jakikolwiek inny sposób… to wszystko będzie stracone. Tak mówił Japończykowi instynkt. Jeżeli uwierzy, że Viktor to pozbawiony skrupułów brutal to będzie tak jakby… jakby Jack wygrał!

Viktor _nie był_ brutalem. Nawet jeżeli parę lat temu stracił nad sobą panowanie, to jego prawdziwe „ja" nie było agresywne. Właśnie dlatego Yuuri powinien zachować zimną krew i spróbować znaleźć w tych oszalałych ze złości oczach prawdziwego Viktora – łagodnego, szalonego i troskliwego. Ten Viktor _był tam_ – i to do niego Yuuri zamierzał się zwracać.

\- Nie zejdę ci z drogi, dopóki się nie uspokoisz. – oznajmił przesadnie cierpliwym tonem.

\- To NIE nastąpi, dopóki nie przywalę temu sukinsynowi! – Viktor wycedził przez zęby.

\- NIE chcę, żebyś go bił.

\- NIE pytam cię o zdanie.

\- A powinieneś! – Yuuri przekonywał rozpaczliwie – To MNIE zrobił świństwo, nie tobie!

\- A to jakaś, kurwa, różnica?

Mimo całej grozy sytuacji, Japończyk zaczerwienił się. Tego ostatniego zdania nie dawało się interpretować inaczej, jak… yyy… z deczka wulgarnego wyznania miłości?

\- N-nie musisz znowu go bić. – Yuuri wybełkotał, masując kark – P-przecież już raz mu przywaliłeś.

\- To co innego. – głos Viktora brzmiał nieco spokojniej, ale niebieskie oczy wciąż ciskały piorunami – Wtedy chodziło o to, że gnojek nie miał szacunku dla nas, dla naszego sportu i dla tego, co robimy. Zranił anonimowego łyżwiarza, więc dołożenie mu traktowałem jako moralny obowiązek _._ Ale tym razem nie chodzi o anonimowego łyżwiarza, tylko _o ciebie_ , więc to dla mnie sprawa _osobista_!

Katsuki przełknął ślinę. Ponownie – poruszyło go, że narzeczonemu _tak bardzo_ na nim zależało, ale… cóż… mimo wszystko Yuuri nie chciał, by Viktor zamieniał się w mściciela.

\- S-skoro to sprawa osobista, to porozmawiajmy o tym. Ty i ja.

\- Nie chcę rozmawiać. Chcę mu przyłożyć.

\- Ale _po co_?

\- Jeszcze się, kurwa, pytasz?!

Japończyk zrozumiał, jak jego pytanie mogło zostać odebrane i spróbował naprawić swój błąd.

\- P-przepraszam! Ź-źle to zabrzmiało. Ja… wiem, że chcesz zemścić się za to, co on mi zrobił. Chciałem zapytać… tak _naprawdę_ chciałem zapytać, co będziemy z tego mieli? To, że on wyląduje w szpitalu, a ciebie być może aresztują i zamkną?

\- O to już się nie martw. Zanim mu przyłożę, założę rękawiczki.

\- Boże, Viktor, POSŁUCHAJ samego siebie! Przecież wcale tego nie chcesz! Ja… ja _wiem_ , że nie chcesz zachowywać się w taki sposób! Ile razy byś mu nie przyłożył, _nie zmienisz_ przeszłości! A poza tym… poza tym to nie tak, że to, co się wtedy stało, ma jakiś wpływ na to, co jest teraz.

Yuuri chciał jeszcze dodać, że przemyślał sobie wszystko i doszedł do ładu z przeszłością. Był pewien, że tymi słowami _wreszcie_ przemówi do Viktora… że wreszcie go uspokoi. Jak bardzo się pomylił.

Nie zdążył nawet dokończyć wypowiedzi, gdy narzeczony się na niego wydarł:

\- JAK MOŻESZ TAK MÓWIĆ?! Ja _codziennie_ widzę skutki tego, co ta kanalia ci zrobiła! Teraz _nareszcie_ zaczynam rozumieć, skąd wzięła się twoja marna pewność siebie… albo ten idiotyczny strach, że zawalisz zawody, nawet gdy jesteś świetnie przygotowany! To ZA TO mam ochotę połamać skurwielowi kości! Nie za te zawody, które zepsułeś… _pierdolić_ zawody, one są co roku… ale ten ból, który czasami widzę w twoich oczach? To spojrzenie mówiące „nie uda mi się" albo „jestem nic nie wart", chociaż jesteś zdolny do wszystkiego i znaczysz wszystko, a dla mnie nawet bardziej niż wszystko?

Głos Viktora nagle przestał być gniewny – zamiast tego stał się gorzki i rozpaczliwy.

\- Jeżeli jest ktoś, kto jest odpowiedzialny za to, że tak się czujesz, to nie mogę mu wybaczyć… - srebrnowłosy mężczyzna szarpnął głową bok i zacisnął zęby – _Nie jestem w stanie_ mu wybaczyć, Yuuri. _Nie chcę_ mu wybaczyć. _Nienawidzę_ go!

Gdzieś w połowie tego wywodu, Yuuri miał zamiar powiedzieć:

„Wiesz, ja od zawsze miałem problemy z pewnością siebie, a to był tylko jeden z wielu epizodów i Jack wcale nie jest odpowiedzialny za te problemy, które wymieniłeś, a przynajmiej nie aż tak".

Ale teraz był w stanie myśleć tylko o jednym:

 _O Boże, Viktor… ty naprawdę mnie kochasz. Niby wiedziałem o tym już wcześniej, ale…_

Japończyk uniósł dłoń, po czym powoli, ostrożnie – jakby dotykał rozżarzonego węgla – dotknął barku ukochanego. Viktor w dalszym ciągu uciekał wzrokiem. Wykrzywiona w grymasie twarz koncentrowała się na bliżej nieokreślonym punkcie na prawo od Katsukiego. Yuuri miał ochotę położyć dłoń na policzku Viktora i obrócić ukochaną twarz ku sobie… ale uznał, że na razie lepiej tego nie robić. Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna wciąż był zbyt rozdrażniony. Już i tak źle zareagował na dłoń na swoim barku – gniewnie wypuścił powietrze nosem, jakby chciał wysłać partnerowi przekaz:

„Nie uspokajaj mnie, Yuuri! _Nie chcę_ , by ktoś mnie uspokajał."

No ale _przynajmniej_ nie strącił dłoni.

\- Posłuchaj…– nieśmiało odezwał się Japończyk – Nie musisz akceptować tego, co zrobił. Nawet… nawet nie musisz mu wybaczać! Możesz go nienawidzić. Rozumiem to. Ja też go nienawidzę. W końcu chciał…

 _Chciał cię skrzywdzić. Próbował wykorzystać mnie, by cię zranić._

W ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Gdyby poinformował Viktora o potwornym szantażu, tylko dolałby oliwy do ognia.

\- Zgadzam się, że on jest kimś, kogo można nienawidzić. – powiedział zamiast tego – Ale na pewno nie jest kimś, dla kogo warto wymachiwać pięściami.

\- Nienawidzenie _po cichu_ mnie _nie zadowala_ , Yuuri. Sam fakt, że ta szumowina miała czelność stać dzisiaj przed tobą, jakby nic się nie stało, doprowadza mnie do szału! Czy raczej… zapewne znowu się nad tobą znęcał? To nie Jurija zaczepiał, dobrze mówię? Chcę tak pogruchować mu kości, by już nigdy nie ośmielił się _spojrzeć w twoją stronę._ A teraz bądź tak miły i zejdź mi z drogi.

Viktor strącił dłoń i podjął kolejną próbę wyminięcia Yuuriego. Jednak Yuuri był nieugięty.

\- Noż kurwa mać! – srebrnowłosy mężczyzna tupnął nogą – Ile razy jeszcze mam powiedzieć, żebyś się odsunął?!

\- Viktor, proszę… - Katsuki czuł, że zbiera mu się na łzy – N-nie jesteś sobą!

\- Może, kurwa, nie jestem. – Viktor przyznał, wzruszając ramionami – Ale kto na moim miejscu, by był? Pomyślałeś o tym, Yuuri? Żaden normalny człowiek nie odpuściłby parszywcowi, który skrzywdził najważniejszą osobę w jego życiu. Ty byś to zrobił Yuuri? Odpuściłbyś komuś, kto by mnie skrzywdził?

Yuuri poczuł w gardle nieprzyjemną gulę.

\- O-oczywiście, że bym nie odpuścił. – powiedział cicho – Nie odpuściłbym, ale…

Cholera, powinien w tym momencie posłużyć się jakimś racjonalnym argumentem! Na pewno istniał jakiś argument, który mógłby wykazać… przekonać Viktora, że… że…

W głowie Katsukiego była pustka. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Ale… ale przecież nie mógł tak tego zostawić! Nie mógł dopuścić do sytuacji, w której jego narzeczony _drugi raz_ nastukałby niewartemu zachodu palantowi _za to samo!_

\- Nie widzę _żadnego_ powodu, dla którego miałbym zrezygnować zespraniasukinsyna do nieprzytomności. – Viktor stwierdził, wzdychając.

\- J-jest powód. – drżącym głosem wyszeptał Yuuri – G-gdybyś… gdybyś tylko dał mi powiedzieć…

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna najwyraźniej stracił cierpliwość. Zaciskając zęby, złapał narzeczonego za ramię i w dość nieelegancki sposób pociągnął za sobą. Z początku Yuuri przeraził się, że Viktor wlecze go do Zachodniego Wyjścia… okazało się jednak, że chodziło po prostu o miejsce poza zasięgiem gapiów – konkretniej wąski korytarzyk w ścianie. Chyba prowadził do kanciapy sprzątaczek, czy coś?

Viktor puścił ramię Yuuriego. Dzięki metrowi osiemdziesiąt wzrostu mógł patrzeć na Japończyka z góry.

\- Dziesięć sekund, Yuuri. – wycedził tonem pod tytułem „to twoja ostatnia szansa" – Daję ci dziesięć sekund. Masz dziesięć sekund na podanie mi przekonującego powodu, dla którego powinienem się powstrzymać przed spuszczeniem gnojkowi łomotu. A potem pójdę i mu wpierdolę. Rozumiesz?

\- CO?! – Yuuri wydusił oburzonym tonem – Ch… chyba żartujesz!

\- Dziesięć…

O cholera, wcale nie żartował!

\- … dziewięć… osiem…

Co on sobie myśli?! I to ma być dojrzała rozmowa?! Znaczy… no dobra, jest wściekły, ale mimo wszystko…!

\- … siedem… sześć…

Yuuri złapał się za głowę.

 _O Buddo… myśl, Katsuki, myśl!_

\- … pięć… cztery…

W jaki sposób wcześniej przekonał Jurija? Jak wymusił na imienniku obietnicę powstrzymania się od agresji? „On nie jest wart twoich pięści" – tak to leciało? No ale Viktorowi też powiedział coś podobnego… i _nie_ zadziałało! Cholera, co robić… co robić?!

\- … trzy… dwa…

Dwie sekundy… co sensownego mógł wymyślić w dwie sekundy?!

\- … jeden.

Yuuri zamknął oczy i wykrzyczał pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy:

\- Chcę, żebyś został tutaj i mnie przytulił!

Przygotował się na odgłos kroków. Był pewien, że Viktor ruszy w stronę Zachodniego Wyjścia, by (nareszcie) dokopać Jackowi. Viktor odejdzie, a Yuuriemu pozostanie jedynie oprzeć plecy o ścianę, zwinąć się w kłębek i płakać – bo na to właśnie miał ochotę.

Ale tak się nie stało. Z przodu rzeczywiście rozległ się szelest, ale Viktor wcale nie odszedł. Twarz i dłonie Japończyka rozpłaszczyły się na czymś miękkim. Po uchyleniu oczu Yuuri ujrzał jedynie czerń. Ale to nie była ciemność. To była koszula. Nieprzyzwoicie droga czarna koszula.

Yuuri chciał spojrzeć w górę, ale nie był w stanie, bo czyjaś dłoń zbyt mocno przyciskała jego głowę do muskularnej piersi. A ta druga dłoń… ta dłoń która spoczywała na jego plecach, ściskała go dwa razy mocniej!

\- Nie grasz fair. – mruknął obrażony głos Viktora – Nie. Grasz. Fair!

W odpowiedzi Katsuki jedynie westchnął. Na moment wyparowały z niego wszystkie uczucia i myśli. Na ich miejsce przyszła najcudowniejsza na świecie świadomość bycia w ramionach ukochanego.

Viktor go przytulił. Zarzekał się, że nic nie powstrzyma go przed wpierdoleniem Jackowi, a mimo to został i przytulił Yuuriego.

To _nie mogło_ być takie proste. Nie mogło, ale jakimś cudem było. Może… może Viktor był po prostu tak zdesperowany, jak Yuuri? Może, podobnie jak Yuuri, pragnął tego typu bliskości przez cały dzień, a kiedy wreszcie nadarzyła się okazja, nie mógł się powstrzymać? Może nie potrafił odmówić, gdy Yuuri prosił go o _coś takiego?_ Może wyczuł, że Yuuri było o włos od wybuchnięcia płaczem? Może wszystko naraz?

 _Nieważne._ – zdecydował Yuuri – _Jest przy mnie. Czuję go. Mój ukochany…_

W piersi Viktora serce miotało się jak oszalałe. Jakby toczyło jakąś walkę. Jakby umysł jeszcze nie do końca zrezygnował z planu stłuczenia futbolisty, ale ciało nie chciało puścić Yuuriego.

\- Nie grasz fair.

 _Zgoda, może i nie gram._

Palce Japończyka mocniej zacisnęły się na materiale koszuli. Wzdychając cichutko, Yuuri wtulił policzek w tors ukochanego. Boże, było mu tak dobrze… nie było innego miejsca nie świecie, w którym chciałby być. Tylko tutaj. W ramionach tego mężczyzny. W tych silnych ramionach, które ściskały go tak mocno, jakby chciały go udusić. Ale nie szkodzi. W tej chwili nie potrzebował powietrza. Potrzebował Viktora.

Minęła pełna minuta i Yuuri wyczuł, że jego ukochany zaczyna się nieco uspokajać. Serce biło coraz spokojniej, a uścisk stawał się bardziej łagodny i delikatny… już nie tak rozpaczliwy, jak chwilę temu. Przytrzymująca głowę Katsukiego dłoń zsunęła się niżej i zaczęła bawić się czarnymi włoskami na karku.

\- Yuuri… - wyszeptał Viktor.

Ich oddechy zsynchronizowały się. Yuuri wiedział, że klatka piersiowa, którą czuł pod policzkiem, unosiła się i opadała w rytmie jego własnej.

 _Powiedz jeszcze raz moje imię._ – Japończyk poprosił w myślach – _Nikt nie mówi mojego imienia tak, jak ty. Tak miękko i czule. „Yuuri". Powiedz to jeszcze raz. Możesz mi to mówić bez końca. „Yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri."_

I Viktor rzeczywiście to zrobił. Ale zrobił coś jeszcze. Coś, na co Katsuki nie był przygotowany. Bardzo cicho Viktor zapytał:

\- Yuuri… dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

To był koniec zsynchronizowanych oddechów. Serce Yuuriego zabiło niespokojnie.

Viktor oparł brodę o głowę narzeczonego.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

Ton nie był agresywny – wręcz przeciwnie. Był wyjątkowo łagodny. W dodatku palce Viktora delikatnie głaskały Yuuriego po plecach.

A mimo to Japończyk odczuwał lekkie zaniepokojenie. Nie z powodu narzeczonego – bardziej z powodu samego siebie. Bo po tych wszystkich analizach, które przeprowadził w myślach, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego… dlaczego…

\- Czego tak bardzo nie chciałeś mi powiedzieć? – w głosie Viktora zabrzmiała nuta rezygnacji – Tego, że jakiś zakompleksiony sukinsyn był o ciebie zazdrosny i sabotował twój program dowolny? Yuuri… proszę, wytłumacz mi, bo _nie rozumiem._ Bardzo się staram zrozumieć, co strasznego by się stało, gdybym się o tym wszystkim dowiedział, ale _nie mam pojęcia._ Yuuri, ty przecież… ty chyba nie myślałeś, że śmiałbym się z ciebie? Albo, że skrytykowałbym cię… czy coś? Yuuri, gdybym wiedział, od razu bym cię przytulił. Znaczy… okej, pewnie bym się trochę powściekał… nie na ciebie, ale na tego… ugh! Ale zaraz potem bym cię przytulił! Ech, właściwie to tak czy siak powinienem był cię przytulić… ale nie zrobiłem tego i bardzo cię za to przepraszam. Ale bardzo chciałem to zrobić, wiesz? Myślałem o tym przez cały dzień. A po tym, jak się pokłóciliśmy, to nawet bardziej. Ech, już nigdy więcej nie obiecam Kicibalerinie, że będę trzymał ręce przy sobie. Źle funkcjonuję, kiedy nie mogę cię przytulić.

W oczach Yuuriego zaczęły gromadzić się łzy. Wiedział, że się rozpłacze… wiedział i nie miał pojęcia, jak to powstrzymać.

No ale… jak mógłby _nie_ rozpłakać się, gdy zrozumiał, jak bardzo dał dupy? Bo nie potrafił inaczej tego ująć – dał dupy. Spieprzył sprawę. Cała ta wcześniejsza kłótnia była _jego_ winą. Jak zawsze, zresztą…

No naprawdę, _wspaniały_ z niego narzeczony! Potrafił jedynie płakać. A, i jeszcze wyzywać Viktora od psychologów. A teraz… teraz, gdy okazało się, że wszystkie jego obawy były _bezpodstawne_ … gdy Viktor był taki słodki… taki czuły… taki…

Yuuri zaczął się trząść. Ściskał koszulę ukochanego tak mocno, jakby to była tratwa ratunkowa.

\- P-przepraszam. – zakwilił – Viktor, przepraszam! N-naprawdę chciałem ci powiedzieć, ale… przepraszam, ja… nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego… chyba spanikowałem i… przepraszam! Powiedziałem ci tyle okropnych rzeczy, b-bo… bo bałem się, chociaż obiecałem sobie, że już nie będę się bał… po Barcelonie obiecałem sobie, że już nigdy nie będę… a-ale chociaż tak bardzo się starałem nie wyszło i…

Słowa, które wcześniej powstrzymywał, teraz wypływały z niego, jak wodospad.

\- … i to wszystko zdarzyło się tak nagle! Gdy Phichit nagle wyjechał z tematem, czułem się taki nieprzygotowany i przerażony i spanikowany i nie wiedziałem, co sobie pomyślisz i wstydziłem się, bo to było takie okropne, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, i po tamtych zawodach byłem chory przez tydzień i czułem się takim słabeuszem, i nie chciałem, byś wiedział, i to było takie okropne, nawet teraz nie chcę tego pamiętać, a zwłaszcza tego, gdy ty… gdy myślałem, że ty… gdy ten plakat… to było takie paskudne i tak bardzo się bałem, ale jeszcze bardziej bałem się chwilę temu, bo chociaż myślałem, że wygrałem z przeszłością, to Jack… Jack groził, że zrobi Jurijowi krzywdę, że zrobi mu takie okropne rzeczy i kazał mi zrobić coś tak potwornego, kazał mi wysłać ci filmik z tym nagraniem i ze słowami, że cię nienawidzę i… i nie wiedziałem, co robić, bo… bo groził, że skrzywdzi Jurija i chociaż wiedziałem, że muszę to zrobić, nie mogłem… po prostu nie mogłem i… nie wiedziałem co robić… byłem taki przerażony, próbowałem coś wymyśleć, ale… ale…

\- Cśśś… cichutko, już dobrze. Chodź do mnie.

Po policzkach Yuuriego spływały łzy… ale bardziej niż te łzy, Yuuri czuł wargi Viktora na swoim czole. Tak miękkie i ciepłe. Wargi Viktora – na przemian obsypujące czoło Yuuriego lekkimi pocałunkami i szepczące słowa ukojenia. Szarpiące czarną koszulę palce nieznacznie rozluźniły uścisk. Ech, Plisetsky miał rację…

\- Rzeczywiście to zrobiłem. – wyszeptał Yuuri.

\- Co takiego? – wargi Viktora zapytały, nie odrywając się od czoła ukochanego.

\- Obsmarkałem ci koszulę…

\- Nigdy jej nie wypiorę.

Poważny ton Rosjanina sprawił, że Japończyk wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk – ni to pociągnięcie nosem, ni to parsknięcie.

\- Racja. – Katsuki stwierdził, zamykając oczy i mocniej wtulając się w partnera – Ty nie umiesz prać. Pewnie ja ją wypiorę.

\- Ja sobie wypraszam. Umiem prać.

\- Ale jesteś zbyt leniwy, by to robić. Na jedno wychodzi.

\- Yuuri, masz nie prać tej koszuli. Zabraniam ci.

\- Viktor, ona jest cała obsmarkana…

\- I dobrze! To już nie koszula… to trofeum! Nigdy mi się nie wypłakujesz, bo uważasz, że to niemęskie, czy coś… zwykle zabierasz Makkachina na spacer i płaczesz w parku, albo zaszywasz się w łazience. Jak już musisz płakać, to płacz przy mnie. Nie pozbawiaj mnie przywileju scałowania twoich łez.

Jakby na potwierdzenie, Viktor zdjął narzeczonemu okulary i wargami zebrał zgromadzoną w kącikach brązowych oczu wilgoć.

\- To takie zawstydzające. – wyszeptał zaczerwieniony Yuuri.

\- To, że płaczesz… czy to, że nie chcę wyprać koszuli?

\- Jedno i drugie.

Niebieskooki mężczyzna zaśmiał się. Okulary powróciły na nos Katsukiego, a dłoń Rosjanina z powrotem utonęła w kruczoczarnych włosach. Japończyk od razu ukrył twarz w szyi ukochanego.

\- Jestem twoim zbzikowanym fanem, Yuuri. – Viktor powiedział takim tonem, jakby wyznawał sekret – Chcę mieć koszulę, na której są twoje łzy. I nie wstydź się tego, że płaczesz. Wolę płacz, niż nawałnicę przeprosin… albo duszenie w sobie smutków. Ech, gdybym ci pozwolił, przepraszałbyś mnie co dziesięć sekund. O duszeniu smutków już nawet nie wspomnę.

Określenie „zbzikowany fan" o czymś Yuuriemu przypomniało.

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna od razu wyczuł zdenerwowanie narzeczonego.

\- Yuuri… - odezwał się, wyraźnie zatroskany – skoro już o tym mowa, martwisz się czymś jeszcze?

\- T-tak… tak jakby.

\- Czy to dotyczy mnie?

Twarz, którą Yuuri do tej pory wtulał w szyję Viktora, zsunęła się niżej i spoczęła na barku. W ramach ucieczki od bystrego spojrzenia niebieskich oczu.

\- Nie chowaj się przede mną, Yuuri.

\- A-ale… ale to takie głupie! I tak, dotyczy ciebie.

Rosjanin jakiś czas milczał.

\- Ale… powiesz mi, prawda? Nie pozwolisz, bym zrobił coś głupiego, próbując dowiedzieć się na własną rękę?

\- Tak. Tak, powiem ci. Chociaż… chociaż boję się, jak zareagujesz.

\- Jeśli się boisz, spójrz mi w oczy.

To zdziwiło Katsukiego. I sprawiło, że rzeczywiście spojrzał w oczy ukochanego. Viktor nieznacznie uśmiechnął się.

\- Masz piękne oczy, Yuuri. – stwierdził, odgarniając Japończykowi grzywkę z czoła – Jeśli będę w nie patrzył, jest duża szansa, że zahipnotyzujesz mnie i nie zwrócę uwagi na tę szokującą wiadomość, którą chcesz mnie uraczyć.

\- To miało mi dodać odwagi?

\- A nie dodało?

Yuuri również pozwolił sobie na nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- T-trochę. A czy mógłbyś… czy mógłbyś obiecać mi, że nie zareagujesz dziwnie?

\- Zdefiniuj „dziwnie".

\- Ugh… nie wiem. Ech, to może… obiecaj, że nie przestaniesz mnie przytulać? Że cały czas będziesz mnie trzymał w ramionach?

\- Okej, obiecuję.

Fakt, że Viktor zgodził się bez wahania, dodał Yuuriemy więcej odwagi, niż całe to gadanie o pięknych oczach. Katsuki wziął głęboki oddech… policzył do dziesięciu… i…

\- Siedem lat temu byłem w tobie zakochany. – wyznał cicho – Nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy, ale… naprawdę cię uwielbiałem i… i prawie na pewno byłem w tobie zakochany.

Czekając na reakcję ukochanego, odczuwał zdenerwowanie porównywalne do siedzenia w _Kiss and Cry._ Albo i większe. W końcu wyniki można było do pewnego stopnia przewidzieć. A Viktor… kurde… cholera wie, jak mógł zareagować!

Pięć sekund. Twarz Viktora nie wyrażała nic.

Dziesięć skund. Viktor wyglądał, jakby głęboko nad czymś myślał.

Piętnaście sekund. Kącik ust Viktora nieznacznie zaczął drgać.

Dwadzieścia sekund. Viktor odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wybuchł śmiechem.

A Yuuri omal nie zszedł na zawał. Czuł, że zaraz się rozpłacze. _Znowu._ Podjął próbę wyrwania się narzeczonemu, ale równie dobrze mógłby próbować uciec z uścisku węża Boa.

\- P-puść mnie! M-muszę do łazienki!

\- Wcale nie musisz. – Viktor wciąż nie mógł opanować chichotu – Och, Yuuri…

\- ZOSTAW MNIE!

\- O, nie, nie, nie! Nie ma uciekania. Nie wypuszczę cię.

Drżąc ze wstydu i upokorzenia, Japończyk nie przestawał się miotać. Oparłwszy dłonie o szeroki tors, próbował odepchnąć Rosjanina. Nadaremno.

\- Ach, Yuuri. – Viktor wymruczał, mocniej przyciągając do siebie partnera – Żeby poddawać swojego narzeczonego _takiej_ próbie! Najpierw prosić, bym obiecał, że cię nie wypuszczę, a potem w tak okropny sposób się wyrywać. No naprawdę… nieładnie, Yuuri, nieładnie!

\- NIE PODDAJĘ CIĘ ŻADNEJ PRÓBIE!

W kącikach brązowych oczu zdążyły zgromadzić się nowe łzy.

\- Ch-chciałem, żebyś mnie przytulił, b-bo nie sądziłem, że zachowasz się jak palant! – Yuuri wyrzucił z siebie, posyłając narzeczonemu zrozpaczone spojrzenie – Puść mnie!

\- Wybacz, nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

\- Oczywiście, że nie mogłeś! Ugh… mogłem przewidzieć, że… że będzieś się śmiał i… ugh! Zostaw mnie wreszcie! Chcę… chę być sam!

Czoło Viktora opadło na czoło Yuuriego. Skóra przy skórze. Czarne włosy splątane ze srebrnymi. Katsuki zaczerwienił się. Błękitne oczy zdawały się przeszywać go na wylot. Mimo to, nie odwrócił wzroku.

\- Jak na chwilę przestaniesz się rzucać, - Viktor zaczął, wzdychając – to wytłumaczę ci, dlaczego się roześmiałem.

\- W-wiem, dlaczego się roześmiałeś! – wyszeptał Yuuri.

Nos Rosjanina zaczepnie szturchnął jego nos.

\- Nie, nie wiesz. Nie śmieję się z ciebie, tylko z sytuacji.

\- Z… z jakiej sytuacji?! Z takiej, że… że byłeś moim idolem, a ja… jak jakiś psychol…

Yuuri rozłączył ich czoła. Jednak nie miał już siły, by się szamotać. Wycieńczony, oparł głowę o ramię trenera. Viktor jakiś czas milczał.

\- Skoro ty jesteś psycholem…- odezwał się po chwili - to, co ja mam powiedzieć?

Zaintrygowany, Japończyk podniósł wzrok. Jego narzeczony już nie był rozbawiony, ale jakby… speszony? Skąd ta nagła nieśmiałość w niebieskiech oczach? I… zaraz, zaraz! Czy to był rumieniec?

\- No wiesz… ty to przynajmniej wiedziałeś, jak wyglądam. – Viktor wymamrotał, wpatrując się w plamę na podłodze – Skoro ty podkochiwałeś się w swoim idolu i jesteś psycholem… to ja już muszę być psycholem do potęgi.

\- Eee… to znaczy?

\- Nie byłeś jedynym, który się zakochał. Siedem lat temu, w sensie…

 _Że co?!_ – Yuuri wybałuszył oczy – _Pierwsze słyszę! Zaraz… w sensie, że on… nieeee! Na pewno coś mu się pomieszało! Ale z drugiej strony… nie wygląda, jakby żartował._

Katsuki nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Z osłupieniem gapił się na narzeczonego.

\- Młody Wronkov stwierdził, że mówisz po angielsku lepiej ode mnie, więc założyłem, że jesteś Amerykaninem azjatyckiego pochodzenia. – zabrzmiało to trochę tak, jakby Viktor się usprawiedliwiał – A ponieważ w tamtym czasie byłem niezłym leniuszkiem, nie oglądałem Skate America. Ech, wstyd mi to przyznać, ale ogólnie rzadko oglądałem programy rywali… niezła wtopa, nie? Znaczy… potem to się zmieniło, ale… coż.

Japończyk w dalszym ciągu milczał. Nie rozumiał, jak to wszystko miało się do faktu, że Viktor… że siedem lat temu Viktor…

\- Nie wiem, czy umiem to wyjaśnić Yuuri. Nawet wtedy nie umiałem. Nie wiem, skąd wzięło się we mnie to uczucie, ale… gdy słuchałem, jak Jack o tobie mówił, zakochałem się w tobie. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby moje zadurzenie okazało się najszybszym w historii. Bo wiesz, to stało się tak szybko, że nawet nie zauważyłem. A nie mogę powiedzieć, że było to zakochanie od pierwszego wejrzenia… no cóż, może w Soczi było… ale siedem lat temu nie, bo przecież jak mogłoby to być zakochanie od pierwszego wejrzenia, skoro nie widziałem cię i…

\- Nie możesz tego wiedzieć. – Yuuri przerwał ukochanemu.

Niebieskie oczy spojrzały z powrotem na Katsukiego.

\- Nie możesz tego wiedzieć. – Yuuri powtórzył, przełykając ślinę – T-to wcale nie musiała być miłość. Skoro mnie nie widziałeś i nie znałeś mojego imienia, to skąd mogłeś…

\- Onanizowałem się.

Z ust Japończyka wyszedł głośny kwik. Do diabła! Tylko Viktor mógł wyskoczyć z takim tekstem w samym środku poważnej rozmowy!

\- On… onani… onanizo…

Yuuriemu to słówko nawet nie chciało przejść przez gardło!

\- Onanizowałem się, myśląc o tobie. Swoją drogą, okazałeś się zaskakująco podobny do wymyślonego siebie. Te okulary i w ogóle… a! Bo tak właściwie w ten sposób pozbyłem się kaca, wiesz?

Powiedział to takim tonem, jakby dyskutowali o pogodzie! Cholera, nawet minę miałnieprzyzwoitą! Zero wstydu… zero! O matko i jeszcze ten rozmarzony uśmieszek…

Yuuri miał ochotę uciec stąd i schować głowę w piasek.

\- Ż-żartujesz!

Viktor zamrugał.

\- Eee… nie. Nie żartuję. Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci podać szczegóły…

\- NIE, DZIĘKUJĘ! – Japończyk pisnął przerażonym tonem.

\- Dlaczego? Yuuri, niemal codziennie się ze mną kochasz. Chyba po tym wszystkim, co razem robiliśmy, nie powinienem cię już zawstydzać? Czy to, co robię z własną ręką jest aż tak…

\- STOP! B-błagam… przestań! Przestań już mówić!

 _Nie muszę wiedzieć, co robisz z własną ręką! Już zdążyłem to sobie wyobrazić, dziękuję bardzo!_

Prawa dłoń Viktora pogłaskała Yuuriego po policzku. Katsuki zastanowił się od niechcenia, czy to ta sama dłoń, którą Viktor… NIE! O Buddo, nie, o czym on myśli, o nie, masakra, nie, nie, nieeee!

\- Jesteś jeszcze słodszy, niż sobie wyobrażałem. – Rosjanin wymruczał zmysłowym tonem.

\- Aż boję się myśleć, co jeszcze sobie wyobrażałeś… - burknął Yuuri.

\- Och, moja wizja była zaskakująco niewinna! Gdy masturbowałem się w Hasetsu, miałem znacznie sprośniejsze fantazje.

\- NIE MUSIAŁEM wiedzieć, że masturbowałeś się w Hasetsu!

 _Chociaż byłbym durniem, gdybym się nie domyślił._

Viktor przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie będę złośliwy i nie zapytam, co _ty_ robiłeś u siebie w pokoju. – wyszeptał narzeczonemu do ucha – Ale zdradzę ci, że ściany są o wiele cieńsze niż ci się wydaje.

\- CO?! O matko, chcę umrzeć…

\- Nie umieraj. – chichocząc, Rosjanin złożył na czole partnera delikatny pocałunek – Żartowałem z tymi ścianami. Tak naprawdę nic nie słychać… niestety. No ale twoja urocza reakcja powiedziała mi wszystko! Uff, ulżyło mi. Już zacząłem się bać, że rzeczywiście się nie masturbowałeś.

\- S-sposób, w jaki do tego podchodzisz jest po prostu…ugh! - Yuuri wydał z siebie oburzone parsknięcie – Uczuć do drugiej osoby nie mierzy się na podstawie tego, jak często ktoś się ma… mas… mastu… no wiesz, co mam na myśli! To, co do ciebie czułem siedem lat temu, nie było… ja nie… ech, zupełnie, nie o to chodzi! Ty nie wiesz, jak to jest. Zawsze byłeś pewny siebie. Nie to, co ja… przerażony chłopak, załamujący się z byle powodu! Wtedy kochałem cię, ale nie w ten sam sposób, co teraz. Nie chodziło o to, że byłeś atrakcyjny, tylko… znaczy się _byłeś_ atrakcyjny, i to bardzo, ale…

Japończyk dał sobie chwilę na złapanie oddechu.

\- Byłeś moją tratwą. – dokończył zmęczonym tonem – Ilekroć tonąłem, chwytałem się ciebie. Myśli o tobie. twoich występów. Odwagi, z jaką próbowałeś nowych rzeczy. Nawet jeśli się nie znaliśmy… sama twoja obecność dawała mi siłę. Bałem się, że pewnego dnia znikniesz z łyżwiarskiego świata. Ale wtedy ty udzieliłeś takiego jednego wywiadu i obiecałeś, że nie będzie już przegrywał… że pozostaniesz na szczycie i będziesz tam czekał… na kogoś.

 _Na mnie._

\- Nie masz pojęcia, ile to dla mnie znaczyło.

\- A _ty_ wiesz, ile to _dla mnie_ znaczyło, Yuuri? – Viktor spytał szeptem.

Coś w sposobie, z jakim to powiedział, sprawiło, że serce Katsukiego wydało kilka niespokojnych drgnięć. Kiedy Yuuri podniósł wzrok, z wrażenia omal nie osunął się na podłogę – bo takiego spojrzenia jeszcze u Viktora _nie widział._ Jeszcze nigdy nie patrzył w oczy Viktora, mając wrażenie, że patrzy _w swoje własne_.

To spojrzenie… Yuuri widywał je, jak dotąd, tylko w lustrze. I wstydził się tego spojrzenia. Wstydził się, bo wiedział, że to spojrzenie słabeusza. Spojrzenie kogoś, kto nie potrafił ukrywać uczuć. Nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że Viktor też ma w sobie _to spojrzenie._ A mimo to, teraz…

Obie dłonie srebrnowłosego mężczyzny spoczęły na talii partnera. Tym razem jednak nie chodziło o to, by powstrzymać spanikowanego Japończyka przed ucieczką. Palce Viktora nieznacznie wpijały się w skórę Yuuriego. W podobny sposób tonący mógłby przytrzymywać się tratwy.

Rosjanin wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Kiedy byłem w pralni, wciągnąłem się w rozmowę z jednym facetem. No wiesz… z tym gościem od gangu motocyklowego. Opowiedziałem mu, co wydarzyło się siedem lat temu. Chciałem sobie to wszystko przypomnieć. Miałem nadzieję, że dzięki temu wymyślę, co ci powiedzieć. Że wpadnę na pomysł, jak podnieść cię na duchu. I cieszę się, że to zrobiłem, bo… bo wiem już, co chciałbym ci powiedzieć. Trzy rzeczy. Chciałbym ci wyjaśnić trzy rzeczy, Yuuri. I jednocześnie… za trzy rzeczy przeprosić.

\- Viktor, nie musisz…

\- Yuuri, proszę! Ja… pozwól mi powiedzieć.

Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby Viktor miał zamiar pokazać ukochanemu swoją duszę. Yuuri nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od niebieskich oczu. Chociaż one wcale na niego patrzyły. Wpatrywały się w punkt na wysokości szyi Japończyka. Nie były pewne siebie jak zwykle. Sprawiły wrażenie lekko wystraszonych.

\- Pierwsza – Viktor wciągnął powietrze i bardzo powoli je wypuścił – dotyczy wywiadu, o którym wspomniałeś. Bo sądzę, że mówimy o tym samym wywiadzie. Zapewne domyśliłeś się, że… gdy mówiłem o zwracaniu się do fanów, tak naprawdę zwracałem się do ciebie…

 _O Buddo… a jednak!_ – serce Yuuriego omal nie wyskoczyło z piersi.

\- … ale mniejsza o to. Nie o tym chciałem ci powiedzieć. Tak naprawdę chodziło mi o tę część, gdy wspominałem, komu zawdzięczam pobicie rekordu świata. Nie wiem, na ile dokładnie pamiętasz ten wywiad…

\- Pamiętam go bardzo dokładnie. – wyszeptał Japończyk.

Viktor skinął głową.

\- Twierdzisz, że nie wiem, jak to jest: wątpić w swoje możliwości… mieć kogoś, kto jest dla ciebie tratwą. I w dużym stopniu masz rację. Rzeczywiście nigdy nie wątpiłem w moje możliwości. Ale wątpiłem w inne rzeczy: na przykład w powód, dla którego wychodziłem na lód. A kiedy z tego powodu tonąłem, nie miałem tratwy, której mógłbym się chwycić.

Brązowe oczy rozszerzyły się. Yuuri nigdy nie patrzył na to w ten sposób.

\- Aż do dnia, w którym usłyszałem o tobie od Jacka Wronkova.

Katsuki nie był w stanie powstrzymać zaszkoczonego sapnięcia.

\- Nigdy ci tego nie powiedziałem, Yuuri. – w głosie Viktora rozbrzmiało nieznaczne poczucie winy – A powinienem. Teraz rozumiem, jak ważne było, żebym ci powiedział. Żebyś zrozumiał, że nie tylko ja daję ci siłę, ale też ty… _przede wszystkim_ ty… dajesz siłę mnie. I dlatego chciałbym przeprosić. Przepraszam, że pozwoliłem ci myśleć, że to ja… jak wielki zbawca przyjechałem do Hasetsu i pomogłem ci się pozbierać. Podczas gdy w rzeczywistości… ja sam potrzebowałem, żeby ktoś mnie posklejał. Naiwnie założyłem, że o tym wiesz… ale przecież, skąd mógłbyś wiedzieć, skoro nigdy ci nie powiedziałem? Dwa lata temu, gdy przyjechałem do Hasetsu… miałem wtedy powtórkę kryzysu sprzed siedmiu lat. I za każdym razem… zarówno siedem lat temu, jak i dwa lata temu… osobą, która pomogła mi stanąć na nogi byłeś ty, Yuuri. Dzięki tobie pobiłem rekord świata. Dzięki tobie przypomniałem sobie, jak to jest: czerpać frajdę z jazdy na łyżwach. Siedem lat temu zainspirowałeś mnie… i nadal mnie inspirujesz. Nawet gdy coś ci nie wychodzi… nawet gdy przegrywasz… wstajesz, silnejszy niż przedtem i walczysz dalej. Jesteś jedną z najsilniejszych osób, jakie znam. Nie dlatego, że ciągle wygrywasz. Ale dlatego że po przegranej płaczesz, wycierasz łzy i jesteś gotów, by spróbować znowu. Nie wiem, czy ja byłbym w stanie podnieść się po tylu porażkach… prawdopodobnie nie. Bo widzisz, Yuuri, bycie geniuszem rozleniwia. Wypłukuje człowieka z zawziętości. Z chęci dania z siebie wszystkiego. A kiedy nie masz chęci do walki, zaczynasz odczuwać w sercu tępy ból. Masz ochotę krzyczeć, chociaż sam nie wiesz dlaczego. Gdy byłem sam, nie potrafiłem pozbyć się tego bólu. Jednak przy tobie nauczyłem się go pokonywać. Zrobiłeś dla mnie więcej niż myślisz.

Dłonie przytrzymujące talię Japończyka nieznacznie zadrżały. Katsuki instynktownie oparł dłonie na szerokim torsie, by nieco uspokoić ukochanego… i jednocześnie robił wszystko, by zapanować nad własnym rumieńcem. Jeszcze nigdy czegoś takie nie czuł. To było zupełnie tak, jakby… jakby role nagle się odwróciły.

\- Druga rzecz, Yuuri… - w tym momencie Viktor uśmiechnął się smutno – to kłamstwo, którym uraczyłem cię podczas naszej dzisiejszej kłotni. Powiedziałeś, że każdy ma coś, czego może nie chcieć powiedzieć, a ja odpowiedziałem, że nie mam niczego takiego. Kłamałem.

 _On… kłamał?_

W Yuurim zrodziło się coś dziwnego. Ale nie gniew. Ani nie ulga. Katsuki nie potrafił zdefiniować tego uczucia. Nie wiedzieć czemu, skojarzył je z pamiętną rozmową na plaży, gdy wyjaśnił Viktorowi swój odruch ukrywania słabości. Z tą różnicą, że tym razem to Viktor przyznawał się do ukrywania słabości.

\- Kiedy się kłóciliśmy, tak bardzo zawziąłem się, by wymusić na tobie zwierzenia, że byłem gotów przyznać się do wszystkiego. – srebrnowłosy mężczyzna wyznał, kręcąc głową – Powiedziałem, że nie mam przed tobą sekretów, a ty zapytałeś mnie o bójkę. Pewnie myślałeś, że trafiłeś w czuły punkt… ale prawda jest taka, że trafiłeś w _najmniej_ czuły punkt. Incydent z Jackiem to akurat jedna z rzeczy, o której powiedziałbym ci bez wahania. Miałem farta. Dałem ci możliwość zapytania o cokolwiek, a ty nie zapytałeś o to, co najbardziej mnie przeraża. Ale... powinieneś wiedzieć, że… j-jest coś takiego. T-taki temat, że gdybyś go poruszył… p-prawdopodobnie wpadłbym w panikę i zacząłbym się rozglądać za drogą ucieczki.

Cholera. Viktor się jąkał. Viktor Nikiforov potrafił się jąkać! Może to fatamorgana?

Yuuriemu przypomniała się Barcelona. I, jak na ironię, Viktorowi również.

\- Ten jeden raz, gdy się przy tobie popłakałem i odgarnąłeś mi grzywkę…

Serce Japończyka wydało kilka przerażonych uderzeń. Po chwili jednak Katsuki zobaczył wyraz twarzy ukochanego i uspokoił się. Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna nie wspominał pamiętnego incydentu z goryczą, ale z nostalgią. A nawet nieznacznie się uśmiechnął.

\- Godzinami zachodziłem w głowę, dlaczego zrobiłeś coś takiego. No bo wiesz… ja płaczę, a ty patrzysz na mnie jak na jakąś osobliwość w muzeum. – Viktor zaśmiał się pod nosem – Nidgy nie zastanawiałem się, jak to musiało wyglądać z twojego punktu widzenia. Byłem jeszcze dzieckiem, kiedy nauczono mnie trzymać uczucia na wodzy, wiesz? Przez dwadzieścia lat życia wypłakiwałem się tylko Yakovowi. Innym praktycznie nie pokazywałem się od… ech… no wiesz, od _tej strony._ Dlatego mogę ci powiedzieć… na swoje usprawiedliwienie… że weszło mi to nawyk. Odruchowo zasłaniałem się przed tobą. Chociaż nie powinienem…

\- Nie musisz odsłaniać się, jeśli nie czujesz się gotowy. – szepnął Yuuri – Jeśli nie chcesz…

\- Ale wymagam _od ciebie_ , żebyś ty się przede mną odsłaniał. – Viktor podkreślił, kręcąc głową – Dopiero dzisiaj zdałem sobie z tego sprawę. Odkąd postawiłem stopę w Hasetsu… i w twoim życiu… non stop próbowałem wymusić na tobie, byś mi o sobie opowiadał.

 _To prawda._ – w myślach zgodził się Japończyk – _Twoje zaloty w pierwszych tygodniach naszej znajomości ciężko nazwać „subtelnymi"._

\- Ale nigdy nie dałem ci nic w zamian.

Katsuki od razu otworzył usta, by zaprotestować. Jak jego narzeczony mógł powiedzieć coś takiego? Przecież dawał Yuuriemu tak wiele!

\- Viktor, ty…

\- Ile razy opowiadałem ci o mojej przeszłości, Yuuri? O moich lękach? O koszmarach, które śnią mi się w nocy?

Japończyk zapomniał, co chciał powiedzieć. Z osłupieniem gapił się na Viktora.

\- Podejrzewam, że częściowo się domyślasz. – srebrnowłosy mężczyzna stwierdził, wzdychając – Albo… instynktownie wyczuwasz, czym mogę się martwić. W końcu dobrze mnie znasz. Ale też jesteś bardzo… ech… wyrozumiały i taktowny. Nie lubisz, gdy ktoś wymusza na Tobie zwierzenia, więc na innych też nie naciskasz. Natomiast ja… wręcz przeciwnie. Non stop nakłaniam cię, byś opowiadał mi o swoich problemach. Jednak sam nie daję niczego w zamian. Powtarzam sobie, że gdybyś mnie zapytał, to bym ci powiedział… ale prawda jest taka, że traktuję to jako wymówkę. Dlatego ja… przepraszam, Yuuri. Sądziłem, że jeśli będę udawał dojrzałego faceta, który nie ma żadnych zmartwień, to nakłonię cię, byś się przede mną otworzył. Ale… to nie do końca tak, prawda?

Yuuri niepewnie przytaknął. Był w wielkim szoku, że Viktor tak dokładnie to wszystko przemyślał… że zdobył się na _aż taki_ wysiłek, by spróbować zrozumieć swojego japońskiego partnera.

\- Ty… chciałbyś wiedzieć o mnie więcej… prawda, Yuuri? – głos Rosjanina nieznacznie drżał – Nawet jeśli nie nakłaniasz mnie do zwierzeń… to masz pytania, prawda?

\- Tak. – Japończyk odpowiedział łagodnie – Tak, mam wiele pytań.

 _Twoi rodzice… nigdy o nich nie mówisz. Albo Twoje lęki. Do dzisiaj nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jakieś masz. Znaczy… czułem, że czasami czymś się martwisz, ale…_

\- Obiecuję, że na nie odpowiem. – niebieskie oczy były lekko wystraszone, ale i zdeterminowane – Może nie teraz… bo to chyba nie jest odpowiedni moment na tego typu zwierzenia, ale… obiecuję, że nie będę chował się za maską. Może nie odpowiem na wszystkie pytanie, od razu, ale… ale obiecuję, że będę wobec ciebie szczery! Opowiem ci więcej o sobie. Przepraszam, że nie zrobiłem tego wcześniej.

 _Och, Viktor. Nie przepraszaj już! Nie musisz mnie przepraszać._

Yuuri chciał wypowiedzieć tę myśl na głos, ale narzeczony mu na to nie pozwolił. Palec wskazujący Rosjanina dotnął warg Japończyka.

\- Jeszcze chwilkę. – Viktor poprosił – Chciałbym… znaczy ja… została jeszcze trzecia sprawa.

Zabrzmiało to desperacko.

\- Wiem… - srebrnowłosy mężczyzna zaczął, przełykając ślinę – że jestem trudny. I niecierpliwy. I zachłanny.

Wciąż zezował na szyję ukochanego. To było takie dziwne. Ten mężczyzna… mężczyzna, który nigdy nie patrzył w dół, nie mógł zdobyć się na to, by spojrzeć Yuuriemu w oczy.

\- Kiedy na czymś mi zależy… na łyżwiarstwie, albo na tobie… przede wszystkim na tobie… wtedy ja… ech, nie wiem, jak to wytłumaczyć. Tak bardzo zatracam się w moim pragnieniu, że tracę z oczu wszystko inne. Kiedy zacząłem jeździć na łyżwach, chciałem być mistrzem w każdej dziedzinie. We wszystkim chciałem być najlepszy: w piruetach, skokach, sekwencjach kroków, interpretacji różnych typów muzyki… Yakov bez przerwy powtarzał mi: „Zwolnij! Poczekaj chwilę!" Ale ja nigdy nie lubiłem na nic czekać. Wiem, że to głupie… porównywać to, co do ciebie czuję, do łyżwiarstwa, ale… to pierwsze porównanie, które przyszło mi do głowy. Bo tylko dwie rzeczy pokochałem w moim życiu aż tak bardzo: łyżwiarstwo… i ciebie.

 _A te dwie rzeczy kochają ciebe równie mocno._ – Yuuri wyszeptał w myślach – _Jesteś genialnym łyżwiarzem. Nie mogłeś wybrać sobie lepszej dyscypliny sportu. Łyżwiarstwo cię kocha. Ja cię kocham._

Ale przecież Viktor to wszystko wiedział! Bo wiedział… prawda? Ale… w takim razie, dlaczego jego mina sugerowała…

\- Kiedy zrozumiałem, że jesteś miłością mojego życia i że… odwzajemniasz moje uczucia… chciałem ukraść cię światu.

Japończyk zamrugał. Ukraść go światu? Viktorowi wszystko się pomieszało! Przecież to _Yuuri_ dwa lata temu ukradł Viktora światu. Ale żeby kraść Yuuriego? To nie miało krzty sensu!

\- Kiedy się w tobie zakochałem, chciałem uczynić cię moim w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. - Viktor powiedział takim tonem, jakby się wstydził – Twoje serce, twoje ciało… każde zmartwienie, każdy uśmiech, każda myśl… chciałem, by to wszystko było moje. I to najszybciej, jak się da. W końcu jestem bardzo niecierpliwy i zachłanny. Yuuri, ja… przepraszam, ja… ja wiem, że to jest niemożliwe… że związek nie działa w taki sposób, że obaj potrzebujemy przestrzeni i… i czasu… a zwłaszcza ty potrzebujesz czasu. Sam musisz wybrać moment, żeby się przede mną otworzyć… żeby podzielić się ze mną swoimi najgłębszymi myślami. Wiem to wszystko, Yuuri i staram się o tym pamiętać i zwykle mi się udaje… aż sam jestem w szoku, że nauczyłem się panować nad tym do tego stopnia… ale czasami, zwyczajnie nie wytrzymuję! To jest silniejsze ode mnie. Wcześniej, kiedy się kłóciliśmy, _wiedziałem,_ że powinienem poczekać… do jakiejś dogodniejszej chwili, do powrotu do Chicago… _wiedziałem_ , że jesteś niespokojny, a osaczając cię tylko pogorszę sprawę… w głębi siebie wiedziałem to, ale zwyczajnie nie umiałem się powstrzymać! Potrafiłem myśleć tylko o tym, że Phichit wie o tobie coś, czego ja nie wiem. Miałeś rację. Byłem zazdrosny… cholernie zazdrosny. Ale nie o Phichita. Uwielbiam Phichita. I Yuuko, i Nishigoriego, i Yurio i twoich rodziców… są cudowni i zależy im na Tobie. Jestem szczęśliwy, wiedząc, że kocha Cię tyle ludzi. Ale czasami… chociaż wiem, że to idiotyczne i egoistyczne i głupie… jestem zazdrosny o tych wszystkich ludzi. Bo mieli dostęp do aspektów Ciebie, których ja nigdy nie widziałem. Czasami mam ochotę podejść do nich i za pomocą jakiejś magicznej maszyny wyrwać im wszystkie twoje sekrety. Chciałbym wziąć te sekrety dla siebie, zamknąć je w skrzyni i nikomu nie pokazywać! Bo taki właśnie jestem. Z-zakochany w tobie do szaleństwa. Przepraszam, ja… ja wiem, że to może przytłoczyć.

Owszem, to mogło przytłoczyć. Ale Yuuriego nie przytłaczało, bo doskonale znał to uczucie. Natomiast… uczuciem, którego nie znał, było oglądanie obnażonego serca Viktora. Widział w myślach dokładny obraz:

Serce Viktora – czerwone, oślizgłe i zupełnie bezbronne. Japończyk trzymał je w dłoni. Czuł pod palcami niespokojne uderzenia. Gdyby zechciał, mógłby je zmiażdżyć. To byłoby łatwe. Wystarczyłoby słowo. Albo gest. Jedno słowo, jeden gest i serce Viktora pęka. Yuuri dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak wielką ma władzę. Zawsze uważał, że było na odwrót… zawsze widział w wyobraźni dłoń Viktora – zanurzoną w _jego_ piersi i zaciskającą się na _jego_ sercu.

Myśl, że Viktor nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co trzymał w ręku, powinna przynieść ulgę. Ale nie przynosiła. Była… niewłaściwa.

Wcześniej, gdy się kłócili, Rosjanin złapał Japończyka za podbródek i zadarł go do góry. Teraz drżąca dłoń Yuuriego ostrożnie dotknęła policzka Viktora.

\- Popatrz na mnie. – Katsuki poprosił ukochanego.

Niebieskie oczy wreszcie zaprzestały patrzenia w dół. Spojrzenie Viktora mówiło więcej niż sam Viktor… a trzeba przyznać, że przez ostatnie pięć minut mówił całkiem sporo.

Yuuri nie planował wiele mówić. Jego dłoń powoli zsunęła się z policzka na ramię ukochanego

\- Ch-chcę ci powiedzieć tylko jedno. – wyszeptał drżącym głosem – T-to prawda, że nie mogę… _pokazać_ ci wszystkich aspektów mnie. Wszystkich myśli, lęków, wątpliwości… a przynajmniej nie od razu. T-tak jak powiedziałeś, potrzebuję czasu. Ale, mam nadzieję, że wiesz… że chociaż nie dzielę się z tobą wszystkimi sekretami…

Policzył do dziesięciu i powiedział to. Spojrzał Viktorowi w oczy i powiedział:

\- … nie ma we mnie cząsteczki, nawet najmniejszej, która nie należałaby do ciebie.

Powieki Rosjanina rozszerzyły się. Było to ostatnie ostrzeżenie, jakie dostał Yuuri, zanim jego plecy uderzyły w ścianę. Głowa również grzmotnęłaby w twardą powierzchnię. Gdyby nie dłoń ukochanego, która w ostatniej chwili posłużyła za poduszkę między czarnymi włosami i betonem. Usta Viktora zaborczo wbiły się w wargi Yuuriego. Tak jak właściciel, były niecierpliwe. Niecierpliwe i zachłanne. I absolutnie cudowne.

\- Yuuri. – Viktor dyszał między pocałunkami – Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri.

Z każdym muśnięciem warg – tak miękkich… tak ciepłych – ciało Japończyka coraz bardziej wiotczało. Pozostający w miłosnym transie Yuuri dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach przypomniał sobie o zamknięciu oczu. I o zarzuceniu rąk na szyję ukochanego.

O matko… całował Viktora codziennie, ale wystarczyło kilkanaście godzin, by zapomniał, jak to jest. Nie był w stanie się skoncentrować. Jego stęsknione ciało nie mogło się zdecydować, na czym się skupić. Czy na gładzącej bok dłoni… czy na torsie tak mocno przyciśniętym do własnego… czy na dłoni Viktora szarpiącej włosy z szortką czułością … czy na ustach.

Och, usta. Posiadanie takich ust powinno być zabronione. Mężczyźni nie miewali takich ust. Wilgotne, puszyste, delikatne… ajć!

Viktor złapał zębami dolną wargę ukochanego i nieznacznie pociągnął. Potem kilka razy potarł nosem nos Yuuriego. Oczy miał zamknięte.

\- Kocham cię, wiesz? – wyszeptał, łącząc ich czoła – Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo Cię kocham. I ja też… jestem cały twój. Wiem, że pewnie mi nie wierzysz, ale…

\- Wierzę. – cichutko przerwał mu Yuuri – Kocham cię i… wiem.

\- Serio? – usta Rosjanina ułożyły się w zaskoczony uśmiech – Naprawdę wiesz, że jestem Twój?

\- W chwilach, takich ja ta, wiem. _Coraz częściej_ wiem. Ale nie przychodzi mi to łatwo. Każdy ma swoją bolączkę. Twoją jest cierpliwość, a moją… ech…

\- Wystraszony i nieśmiały Yuuri próbujący przekonać mojego zjawiskowego i uzdolnionego narzeczonego, że następnego dnia spakuję walizki i ucieknę?

Japończyk cicho westchnął.

\- Tak. Właśnie tak.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Nieśmiałego i wystraszonego Yuuriego też lubię.

Katsuki zadrżał, gdy Viktor pociągnął go zębami za ucho.

\- Lubię go, nawet jeśli szepcze ci do ucha niedobre rzeczy. – Rosjanin wymruczał, wargami pieszcząc ugryzione miejsce.

\- O Buddo… - Yuuri zakwilił odchylając głowę do tyłu.

Viktor potraktował to jako zachętę. Niewiele myśląc, zaczął całować szyję ukochanego. Zaplątane w srebrnych włosach dłonie mocniej zacisnęły się na aksamitnych kosmykach. Z zamiarem pociągnięcia. Czy raczej odciągnięcia - głowy Viktora od swojej szyi.

Łatwiej powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić. Umysł Yuuriego może i chciał odkleić od siebie wargi Rosjanina, ale jego ciało nie miało na to najmniejszej ochoty. Zwłaszcza pewna część poniżej pasa.

\- V-Viktor… słuchaj, my jesteśmy…

Katsuki usiłował coś powiedzieć. Ale jak, u licha, miał to zrobić, gdy jego własne dłonie nie chciały go słuchać?! Cholera, powinny odsunąć Viktora, zamiast _jeszcze bardziej_ go przyciągać! Przyciśnięte do szyi wargi uformowały się w usatysfakcjonowany uśmieszek. Srebrnowłosy zbereźnik robił to wszystko z _premedytacją._

\- My jesteśmy… jacy, Yuuri? – zapytał rozbawionym tonem – Zdesperowani? Napaleni? _Twardzi?_

\- Jesteśmy _w miejscu publicznym!_ – syknął Japończyk.

\- Walę to.

O Buddo! To lekceważące stwierdzenie oburzyło Yuuriego, ale jednocześnie… bardzo go podnieciło. Nie, nie, nie! Zaraz… chwilka! To wszystko działo się za szybko! Do diabła, przecież nie mogli robić podobnych rzeczy TUTAJ!

Jednym zwinnym ruchem, Rosjanin pociągnął uda narzeczonego do góry. Yuuri instynktownie splótł nogi za plecami Viktora. _Instynktownie_ , jasne?! Świadomie to on by czegoś takiego nie zrobił! Nie ma, cholera, mowy!

\- Viktor… - odezwał się, starając się brzmieć karcąco – Ja… ach… mówię poważnie! Jesteśmy na… uch… jesteśmy na widoku!

\- To każ mi przestać.

\- N-nie mogę!

\- Wiem, że nie możesz.

Jak Yuuri mógłby powiedzieć „przestań", gdy jego męskość ocierała się o męskość Viktora w tak miły sposób?

\- Twój facet to bezwstydnik i zboczeniec. – Rosjanin wydyszał, całując skórę pod uchem Japończyka – Musisz z tym żyć, Yuuri.

Ach, no naprawdę… Katsuki wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie z tym przyjdzie mu żyć. Z tym cudownym mężczyzną… z mężczyzną, o którym marzył od dziecka. Ach, ten człowiek całował go w taki sposób, jakby był gotów oddać mu cały świat! Gdyby ktoś powiedział Yuuriemu, że tak to się skończy… gdyby ktoś powiedział mu, że będzie się obściskiwał z Viktorem Nikiforovem w tym ciemnym korytarzyku… i to tutaj, w Detroit. Ech, to miejsce było tak pełne wspomnień. Yuuri pamiętał, jakby to było wczoraj. Pamiętał siebie jako przerażonego osiemnastolatka – samego w obcym kraju. Stęsknionego za rodziną. Drżącego przed seniorskim debiutem. Patrzącego na parę pod drzewem i zastanawiającego się, czy kiedykolwiek zazna tego typu intymności. W tamtym czasie nie ośmieliłby się nawet _odezwać_ do kogoś, kto go pociągał. A teraz…

Odkleił ukochanego od swojej szyi.

\- Viktor, postaw mnie! – nakazał zdeterminowanym głosem.

Viktor zamrugał. W niebieskich oczach kryły się szok i tęsknota. No, nic dziwnego! Zupełnie normalna reakcja, gdy Twój narzeczony bez ostrzeżenia przerywa wymianę czułości.

\- Ale… - srebrnowłosy mężczyzna zaczął niepewnie – Myślałem, że… że my…

\- No już, postaw mnie!

Przełykając ślinę, Rosjanin rozluźnił uścisk na udach Japończyka. Ledwo stanął na ziemi, Katsuki złapał ukochanego za nadgarstek i nie oglądając się za siebie, żwawo ruszył korytarzem.

\- Eee… Yuuri? – usłyszał zza pleców głos Viktora – Co ty… gdzie my…

\- Za minutkę będziemy na miejscu.

\- Ale… umm… nie chcę nic mówić, ale… trochę niewygodnie mi w spodniach i…

\- Wytrzymasz. Mnie też jest niewygodnie.

Yuuri nie chciał tracić czasu na tłumaczenia. Koncentrował się na jak najszybszym dotarciu do celu. Wiedział, czego chce.

Dotarli do Południowego Wejścia. Gdy wyszli z Centrum Handlowego, uderzyła w nich fala październikowego wiatru. Jednak Yuuri nie zwracał uwagi na chłód. Oczy miał zafiksowane na celu, którym był mieszczący się nieopodal park.

Szli obsypaną liściami ścieżką, dopóki Japończyk nie wypatrzył gigantycznego drzewa. Dąb był dość podobny do tego z imprezy, a zarazem dający pewne… eghm… _nieznaczne_ poczucie prywatności. Idealny.

Czując się totalnie zbulwersowany własnym zachowaniem… a zarazem uciszając to zbulwersowanie na rzecz pulsującej w żyłach zboczonej satysfakcji, Yuuri podjął następujące działania:

Energicznym krokiem podszedł do drzewa. Plecami oparał się o konar. Bezceremonialnie wepchnął sobie dłoń Viktora do majtek, obiema rękami złapał srebrnowłosego mężczyznę za głowę i pocałunkiem zmiażdżył narzeczonemu usta. Rosjanin zdążył jedynie wyrzucić z siebie zachwycone „ŁAŁ!".

\- Yuuri… - Viktor wydyszał, gdy kilkanaście sekund później ich wargi rozłączyły się – Zdajesz sobie sprawę… że to miejsce… jest _jeszcze bardziej_ na widoku?

\- Walę to.

Niebieskie oczy zaświeciły się, jak u dziecka, które przedwcześnie dostało prezent pod choinkę. Dotychczas pozostające w bezruchu palce powoli zacisnęły się na przyrodzeniu Yuuriego. Mrucząc z zadowoleniem, Katsuki odgiął głowę do tyłu. Wolna dłoń Rosjanina znalazła miejsce między czarnymi włosami i konarem.

\- Cóż to się dzieje? – Viktor wyszeptał, patrząc na ukochanego jak drapieżca na zdobycz – Mój ułożony Japończyk ciągnie mnie do parku i w miejscu, gdzie wszyscy mogą zobaczyć, _sam_ kładzie mi rękę na swoim pilnie strzeżonym skarbie? No naprawdę, Yuuri… nawet na stronce Chrisa nie opisują takich zboczeń!

\- Zdemoralizowałeś mnie. Musisz z tym żyć.

\- Tak, tak, tak, tak! O matko, tak! Chcę z tym żyć! Cholera, jak ja chcę z tym żyć! Błagam, powiedz mi, co muszę zrobić, żeby z tym żyć!

\- Na początek zamknąć się.

Japończyk nie czekał, aż partner spełni polecenie. Pocałunkiem zamknął mu usta. Fakt, że Viktor był podjarany na maksa… i że przyciśnięta do biodra Katsukiego twardość _też_ była podjarana na maksa, pozbawił Yuuriego resztek zahamowań.

No dobrze, byli w miejscu publicznym - pierdolić to. Był środek dnia i każdy, kto przechodził ścieżką bez trudu mógł ich zobaczyć – to też pierdolić. Ten jeden raz Yuuri był zdeterminowany pierdolić wszystko. Poza zajebistymi wargami przy swoich ustach i jeszcze zajebistszej dłoni na swoim członku.

Co to, Viktor ma monopol na nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie? Tylko jemu wolno zgrywać kichającego na wszystko bezwstydnika? Pfft! Yuuri zaraz pokaże, co to znaczy być naprawdę bezwstydnym!

Kroczem naparł na pieszczącą przyrodzenie dłoń, jednocześnie łapiąc zębami dolną wargę ukochanego. Viktor odpowiedział ciągnięciem za włosy i agresywnym całowaniem szyi… i gwałtownym szarpnięciem nadgarstka w majtkach Yuuriego. Ten pokaz dominacji przyprawił Japończyka o przyjemny dreszczyk. Viktor rzadko pokazywał mu się od tej strony – nawet w łóżku bywał raczej delikatny. Zazwyczaj obchodził się z narzeczonym jak ze szkłem. Chyba że wspomniany narzeczony otwarcie zażyczył sobie czegoś innego.

 _Ma w sobie więcej zwierzęcych instynktów, niż sądziłem._ – Yuuri ledwo był w stanie sformułować tę myśl, biorąc pod uwagę, że kciuk Viktora dość mocno masował mu członka – _Kiedy chciał przyłożyć Jackowi, był cholernie męski. Jeżeli zrezygnuje z wymachiwania pięściami i przeniesie tą swoją samczość do łóżka, to nie będę miał nic przeciwko. Lubię kiedy… oooooch! BUDDO!_

Katsuki głośno jęknął. Jego rozochocony facet wybrał właśnie _ten moment_ , by pogłaskać go po jądrach. Najpierw ledwie musnął delikatną skórę, a potem, palec po palcu, ścisnął mieszczącą się pod twardym członkiem miękkość. Japończyk zareagował na to skomleniem. Dłonie, którymi ściskał srebrne włosy, przeniosły się na szerokie ramiona.

\- Cholera. Zostawiłem lubrykant w płaszczu. – Viktor mruknął rozżalonym tonem – Gdybym go nie zapomniał, już byłbym w Tobie.

\- Zawsze nosisz ze sobą lubrykant? – Yuuri ledwo mógł złapać oddech.

\- Nie. Tylko gdy idę gdzieś z tobą.

\- Racja. Głupie pytanie.

\- No co? Jestem praktyczny i gotowy na wszystko. A o tym, żeby przelecieć Cię w miejscu publicznym fantazjowałem od miesięcy.

\- Od miesięcy! – parsknął Japończyk – To nie tak długo…

 _Ja fantazjowałem o tym już siedem lat temu._

Narzeczony najwyraźniej czytał mu w myślach.

\- Swoją drogą, Yuuri… fantazjowałeś o mnie, gdy byłeś młodszy? Przerwałeś wcześniej naszą _fascynującą_ rozmowę o masturbacji i nie zdążyliśmy tego ustalić.

Na twarzy Katsukiego pojawił się leniwy uśmieszek. Japoński łyżwiarz uwodzicielsko objął trenera za szyję.

\- Nie powiem ci. – wyszeptał, spojrzeniem rzucając ukochanemu wyzwanie.

\- Jesteś pewien, że mądrze jest mi odmawiać? – w niebieskich oczach migotały iskierki rozbawienia – Mam w dłoni _twardy_ argument.

\- Hm… wciąż jesteś za mało przekonujący. Nic ci… aaaach! Boże!

Twardy argument, czyli penis Yuuriego został mocno ściśnięty, a potem w baaardzo przyjemny sposób połaskotany opuszką palca wskazującego. Młodszy z mężczyzn omal nie stracił czucia w nogach. Gdyby kurczowo nie przytrzymywał się szyi ukochanego, osunąłby się na ziemię.

\- Coś mówiłeś? – wykrzywione w wesołym uśmieszku usta Rosjanina zadały to pytanie centymetr od ust Japończyka – Czy ten jęk miał znaczyć „tak, Viktor, fantazjowałem o tobie" czy „nie, Viktor, nie fantazjowałem o tobie"?

\- Nie… nie pamiętam, czy… oooch, błagam!

\- Nie bądź kłamczuszkiem, Yuuri.

O panie… ten kciuk masujący czubek męskości!

\- Z… zgoda. – Japończyk wysapał, przyciskając policzek do ucha ukochanego – Raz. Myślałem o tobie… ach… raz.

\- Raz?

Maaaatko! Skąd on wie, że powinien delikatnie szarpać włosy łonowe?! Jakim cudem _Yuuri_ tego _nie_ wiedział?! To jego ciało i jego penis. Zanim poznał Viktora, miał dobre dziesięć lat, by odkryć, jak się tym bawić.

\- No dobra… ugh… więcej niż raz.

\- Więcej?

\- Ugh! Myślałem o tobie… ach… wiele razy. Ale tylko jeden raz… uch… poszedłem na… Booooże… całość!

Jezus Maria, niech już przestanie droczyć się z Yuurim, tylko złapie tego przeklętego fiuta z całej siły! Sfrustrowany Japończyk sięgnął ręką w dół i przez spodnie próbował docisnąć dłoń ukochanego do przyrodzenia. Jednak Viktor był nieugięty.

\- Zrobię to tak, jak lubisz, jeśli podasz mi więcej szczegółów. – obiecał, całując brew Yuuriego.

\- Uuuuuugh!

\- Nie marudź, bo to ci w niczym nie pomoże. I nie pchaj swoich świńskich rączek tam, gdzie nie trzeba.

Dłoń Japończyka już miała wpełznąć pod dżinsy, ale jej plany zostały pokrzyżowane. Nagle oba nadgarstki Yuuriego znalazły się nad głową. Palce Rosjanina dociskały je do drzewa, jak kajdanki.

\- V-Viktoooor!

Wściekłymi ruchami bioder, Katsuki dawał ukochanemu do zrozumienia, że żąda natychmiastowego powrotu cudownej ręki do swoich majtek!

\- No już, spokojnie. – Viktor cmoknął zmarszczony ze złości nosek.

Jedną dłonią przytrzymał nadgarstki Yuuriego, a drugą zaczął wsuwać z powrotem pod spodnie… ale zatrzymał się w połowie.

\- Opowiedz mi o tych wielu razach. I, oczywiście, o tym jednym razie, gdy poszedłeś na całość.

\- Uuuuch! Zgoda! No więc… zanim przyjechałeś do Hasetsu, nie fantazjowałem o niczym szczególnym. Co najwyżej o przytulaniu. Bardzo rzadko o całowaniu. Byłeś dla mnie czymś na kształt świętości, więc miałem opory przed robieniem z tobą czegoś więcej. Nawet we własnych myślach. Ale raz nie mogłem się powstrzymać. A potem przez cały tydzień chodziłem rozkojarzony. Miałem taką paranoję… cały czas wydawało mi się, że wszyscy wokół opanowali telepatię i że dowiedzą się, co ze mną robiłeś… w mojej wizji, w sensie.

\- O? A co takiego robiłem?

Yuuri spojrzał prosto w podekscytowane niebieskie oczy.

\- Grzebałeś mi w gaciach pod drzewem.

\- Och!

Szczupła dłoń na powrót zanurkowała w bokserkach Japończyka.

\- Czyli teraz spełniamy twoją najskrytszą fantazję? – Viktor sprawiał wrażenie absolutnie tym faktem zachwyconego.

\- Coś w tym stylu.

„Spełnienie najskrytszej fantazji" należało uznać za spore niedopowiedzenie. Chodziło o coś więcej. Stojąc pod tym drzewem – z rękami unieruchomionymi nad głową, z ocierającą się o biodro męskością Viktora… i własną męskością w dłoni Viktora – Yuuri tworzył wspomnienie będące w stanie przyćmić wszystkie dotychczasowe wspomnienia z Detroit. Kiedy stąd wyjedzie, już nie będzie chłopaczkiem, który obserwował parę pod drzewem, czując mieszaninę zawstydzenia, tęsknoty i zazdrości. Tamten dzieciak to przeszłość. Dzisiejszy Yuuri Katsuki to świadomy własnych pragnień, szykujący się do zmiany stanu cywilnego facet, któremu oszalały z miłości przyszły mąż robił znacznie przyjemniejsze rzeczy, niż jakaś durna blondyna azjatyckiemu kolesiowi na imprezie Jacka.

Ach! Rzeczywistość okazała się sto razy lepsza od fantazji! Dłoń Viktora dostarczała o wiele wspanialszych wrażeń niż dłoń Yuuriego – te długie palce, gładka skóra i… och!... czubki wypielęgnowanych paznokci zahaczające o nabrzmiałego członka w taki sposób, że… aaaach, Boże! Do tego ocierające się o korę pośladki. Zapach jesieni. Łaskoczący szyję chłodny wietrzyk. I te ręce… och, Buddo, ręce nad głową Yuuriego, przytrzymywane przez Viktora z taką władczością!

Szelest liści zlał się z coraz głośniejszymi jękami obu mężczyzn. Ciągnięty za nadgarstki przez narzeczonego, Japończyk wygiął się w łuk. Dłoń Rosjanina masowała pulsującego fiuta tak szybko i mocno, jakby chciała go rozgrzać. Ciało Yuuriego stało się tak pełne kontrastów jak mapa Stanów Zjednoczonych – ręce i nogi lodowate jak Alaska, a w majtkach palący żar Arizony. Jeeezu, dlaczego wcześniej nie robili takich rzeczy na zewnątrz? To nie było fajne… to było asbolutnie fantastyczne!

Yuuri sądził, że nie będzie już lepiej. Ale właśnie wtedy Viktor zamknął oczy, zmarszczył czoło i z wyrazem twarzy dzikiego wilka zaczął gryźć sutek ukochanego przez koszulkę.

\- Oooooch, Chryyyste! Vi… Vi… Vik… tor…

Młodszy z mężczyzn zdawał sobie sprawę, że zaczyna brzmieć jak kobieta, jednak miał to gdzieś. Bardziej niż na własnym piskliwym głosie, koncentrował się na ustach Viktora. Nie mogąc złapać twardniejącej brodawki, zęby Rosjanina lekko szarpały materiał. Cholera, Yuuri _nigdy_ nie wypierze tego T-shirta!

\- Gdybyś mnie zerżnął, byłoby jeszcze lepiej. – zakwilił, wypinając tors, by wspomóc napalonego wybranka w próbach ugryzienia sutka – Ale oczywiście jesteś łajzą i musiałeś zostawić płaszcz w knajpie! Wiedziałem, że ta Twoja zapominalskość kiedyś się na Tobie zemści.

\- Nie wkurwiaj mnie, Yuuri! – dla podkreślenia tych słów, Viktor gniewnie naparł twardą męskością na biodro narzeczonego – Kurwa, ta koszulka…. zaraz mnie szlag trafi! No dobra! Masz nie opuszczać rąk, jasne?

Rosjanin na moment puścił nadgarstki Japończyka. Nie przerywając intensywnych działań w majtkach, jedną ręką złapał za skraj koszulki i niezdarnie ściągnął ją Yuuriemu przez głowę. Niefortunna część garderoby została ciśnięta na stertę liści. Viktor na powrót złapał pozostajęce w górze nadgarstki kochanka.

\- No, teraz lepiej. – wymruczał, przyciskając wargi najpierw do jednego, a potem do drugiego beżowego pączka.

\- Viktor… - tylko tyle Yuuri był w stanie powiedzieć – Viktor… Viktor… Viktor.

Boziu, ta sytuacja coraz bardziej przypominała scenę z imprezy! Azjatycki chłopak ze wspomnienia Katsukiego miał kąpielówki… jednak blond partnerka nie była dość czuła, by ustami pieścić jego tors. Nie to co Viktor. Viktor z pewnością był bardziej kreatywny niż szukająca szybkich podniet lalunia. I z pewnością bardziej namiętny.

Och, Boże! O Buddo! Jezu, niech to trwa! Niech ta przyjemność nigdy się nie kończy! Czy nie mogliby zostać tu na zawsze?

Spełnienie było blisko. To i tak cud, że Yuuri tak długo wytrzymał. Gdyby Viktor nie zdjął mu koszulki, może jakoś powstrzymałby zbierające się w dole brzucha ciepło… ale w tej sytuacji nie miał najmniejszych szans! W sytuacji, gdy ciepły język łaskotał schłodzone sutki, czyniąc je twardymi i wilgotnymi…

\- V-Viktor… blisko! Ja za chwilę… p-proszę, pocałuj! – Yuuri wyrzucił z siebie desperacki bełkot.

Rosjanin bez problemu zrozumiał. Jego wargi natychmiast przylgnęły do ust ukochanego.

Pod wpływem orgazmu, ciało Japończyka zatrzęsło się, a umysł na chwilę odłączył się od rzeczywistości. Z gardła Yuuriego wyszedł okrzyk, ale został całkowicie zagłuszony przez pocałunek. Dłoń Viktora puściła nadgarstki. Pozbawione sił ręce opadły na szyję srebrnowłosego mężczyzny.

Yuuri nie był pewien, jak długo odzyskiwał jasność umysłu. Nie wiedział, jak długo tkwił przytulony do narzeczonego, dysząc, jak po maratonie. Ich spocone czoła sprawiały wrażenie sklejonych ze sobą. Podobnie jak torsy – czarna koszula Viktora przyjemnie łaskotała wrażliwe po pieszczotach sutki Yuuriego.

Pierwsza składna myśl Katsukiego dotyczyła rozkoszy partnera.

\- Viktor… czy ty…?

\- Nie martw się, doszedłem. – Rosjanin złożył na czole Japończyka zmęczony pocałunek – Jakąś sekundę po tobie. Albo przed tobą? Nie jestem pewien… na chwilę urwał mi się film.

\- Ta… mnie też.

Yuuri coś sobie uświadomił.

\- Nie widziałem, żebyś się dotknął.

\- Bo się nie dotknąłem. – Viktor zaśmiał się – Prosiaczkowa magia. Twoje biodro jest bardzo podniecające. Zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego Makkachin je obłapia. Zabawa twoją _różdżką_ również sprawiła mi frajdę.

\- Nie oskarżaj Makkachina o takie rzeczy. – uśmiechając się, Japończyk odgarnął ukochanemu włosy z czoła – Wiem, że to _ty_ obłapiasz mnie, gdy zdarzy mi się przysnąć na kanapie. Szczekanie mi do ucha _nie wystarczy_ , byś mógł zwalić wszystko na psa.

\- Och, Yuuri! Nie daj się zwieść! Ten cwany pudel _chce_ , żebyś tak myślał!

\- Cwany pudel, co?

Miał zamiar powiedzieć, co myśli o „cwanych pudlach", ale akurat wtedy dłoń Viktora wysunęła się z jego majtek. Cały czas patrząc narzeczonemu w oczy, Rosjanin zlizał z palców białą lepkość.

\- Wybacz. – powiedział z niewinnym uśmieszkiem – Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, jaki jestem głodny.

\- Ja też nic nie jadłem.

Nie wierząc, że to robi, Yuuri objął ustami najmniejszy palec Viktora. Uch, jego śmiałość przechodziła dzisiaj niezłą rewolucję! Z nasieniem srebrnowłosego kochanka był co prawda doskonale zaznajomiony, ale swojego własnego próbował po raz pierwszy. Smakowało… hm… niemal tak samo?

\- Twój eros jest dzisiaj zjawiskowy, Yuuri. – wysuwając mały palec, Viktor przejechał opuszką po dolnej wardze Japończyka.

\- Ech, z tego całego stresu chyba zaczęło mi trochę odbijać. – Katsuki westchnął, kręcąc głową.

\- Lubię twój sposób radzenia sobie ze stresem.

\- Uuuuch… nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobiliśmy coś takiego _w takim miejscu!_ Boże, przecież tutaj, w Stanach, robienie tego typu rzeczy jest _surowo zabronione!_ Viktor, my jesteśmy _przestępcami!_

\- Oj tam, znowu przestępcami… co najwyżej zboczeńcami, Yuuri.

Jakiś czas patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, a potem równocześnie parsknęli śmiechem. Chichotali, dopóki z ust Japończyka nie wyszło głośne „APSIK!"

\- No i masz… - Viktor zacmokał z dezaprobatą – Wspaniały ze mnie trener! Zaraz mi się tutaj przeziębisz… o, nie! Zostaw ten T-shirt! Jest cały w błocie.

Yuuri z osłupieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że narzeczony zaczyna rozpinać guziki koszuli. Mimo wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się chwilę temu, nie potrafił powstrzymać rumieńca. Widok umięśnionego brzucha i znikających w spodniach srebrnych włosków zawsze tak na niego działał.

\- V-Viktor… n-nie musisz…

\- Cicho bądź. Sam cię rozebrałem. Nie będę teraz uchylał się od odpowiedzialności.

Viktor puścił mu oko. Chwilę później, czarna koszula została narzucona na ramiona Yuuriego. Po zapięciu ostatniego guzika, srebrnowłosy mężczyzna objął wybranka. Kolistymi ruchami dłoni rozgrzewał mu plecy.

\- I jak? Lepiej ci, zmarzluchu?

\- A co z tobą?! Viktor, skończy się na tym, że to _ty_ się rozchorujesz!

\- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie jestem czynnym zawodnikiem. Mogę sobie chorować. A poza tym, jestem Rosjaninem. Nie czuję zimna.

\- Pfft! Jesteś Rosjaninem-kanapowcem!

\- No wiesz? Ja w tak rycerski sposób chronię cię przed zimnem, a ty wyzywasz mnie od kanapowców!

\- Na litość boską, załóż chociaż moją koszulkę!

\- Taki miałem zamiar…

Ciesząc się jak głupek, srebrnowłosy mężczyzna nałożył ubrudzoną własność partnera.

\- Trochę za ciasna w klatce… - skomentował, nieznacznie wygładzając materiał – Ale dzięki temu jest sexy.

 _Zdecydowanie ZBYT sexy!_ – w myślach pisnął Yuuri.

Wstydliwa część jego osobowości miała ochotę zakryć sobie oczy, a wewnętrzny Eros marzył tylko o tym, by patrzeć na ukochanego i się ślinić.

T-shirt, który na właścicielu leżał dość luźno, na Viktorze leżał… eghm! Niebieski materiał ciasno przylegał zarówno bicepsów na ramionach, jak i do muskularnej piersi. Przylegał do tego stopnia, że było widać sutki.

\- Masakra! – Japończyk wybełkotał, łapiąc się za policzki.

\- Nie przesadzaj. Nie jest aż tak ubłocona.

 _Tu nie chodzi o BŁOTO, człowieku!_

Viktor powinien częściej nosić tę koszulkę. Pasowała mu. Idealnie dobrana pod kolor oczu.

Rosjanin najwidoczniej miał podobne odczucia, co do własnej odzieży na ukochanym.

\- Ładnie ci w czarnym. – stwierdził, delikatnie ujmując brodę Yuuriego – Ładnie ci we wszystkim, co moje. Przypomniało mi się, jak miałeś na sobie mój kostium z czasów juniorskich.

\- M-mnie też to się przypomniało.

Jako junior Viktor był nieco chudszy od Yuuriego. Ale też wyższy, przez co kostium wydawał się Japończykowi odrobinę za luźny. Podobnie jak ta koszula. Ona była _zdecydowanie_ za duża.

Palce Rosjanina przesunęły się z podbródka na policzek ukochanego. Już miało dojśc do pocałunku, gdy rozległa się cicha melodyjka. Viktor sięgnął do kieszeni spodni. Yuuri zdążył rzucić okiem na wyświetlacz. Kiedy poznał tożsamość dzwoniącego, napiął się.

\- Hej. – srebrnowłosy mężczyzna przywitał się z Jeżykiem – Przepraszam, że jeszcze nie przyszedłem. Coś mnie zatrzymało. Za chwilę przyj…

Przeczuwając, co Viktor zaraz powie, Yuuri położył ukochanemu dłoń na barku. Ich oczy spotkały się. Pod wpływem błagalnego spojrzenia Japończyka, Rosjanin zawahał się.

\- … oddzwonię. Za chwilę oddzwonię, okej? – poprawił się, wzdychając.

Kciukiem przerwał połączenie.

\- Przezwisko „Prosiaczek" już do ciebie nie pasuje. – oparł dłoń na biodrze i ze wzrokiem pod tytułem „nie odpuszczę", zerknął na narzeczonego – „Osioł". Jesteś uparty jak osioł, Yuuri.

\- Mógłbym to samo powiedzieć o tobie. – Yuuri również nie zamierzał odpuszczać.

\- Może i się uspokoiłem, ale nadal chcę mu przyło… mphf!

Viktor nie dokończył zdania, bo został złapany za koszulkę i brutalnie pocałowany w usta.

\- Obiecaj, że mu nie przyłożysz. – Katsuki wyszeptał rozkazującym tonem.

Niebieskie oczy były pełne podziwu, ale w dalszym ciągu nieprzekonane.

\- Nie będę łamał mu kości. Przywalę mu najwyżej kilka ra… mphf!

Kolejny miażdzący całus.

\- Obiecaj, że mu nie przyłożysz.

\- Sądzisz… - Viktor wydyszał, z trudem łapiąc oddech – że pocałunkami… wybijesz mi z głowy… ten pomysł? To nie takie… uch… proste. Wciąż mam ochotę mu… mphf!

Języki toczyły zażartą bitwę. Chociaż pocałunek miał być sposobem na uspokojenie buzujących w srebrnowłosym mężczyźnie emocji, zamienił się w rosyjsko-japońską walkę o dominację. Po skończonym starciu, na dolnych wargach obu mężczyzn zostały ślady zębów.

\- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał, Yuuri. – Viktor próbował brzmieć władczo, ale średnio mu to wyszło.

\- Obiecaj, że mu nie przyłożysz.

\- Do diabła, powiedziałem, że nie będziesz mi… mphf!

Po drżących dłoniach, które zacisnęły się na jego talii, Japończyk zyskał pewność, że jego narzeczony wkrótce wymięknie. Również ruchy warg się zmieniły. Viktor na początku całował agresywnie, jakby wciąż nie chciał odpuścić, ale im dłużej oddychał tym samym powietrzem co Yuuri… im dłużej ich języki ocierały się o siebie… tym więcej napięcia ulatywało z ciała Rosjanina. Aż wreszcie została tylko czułość.

\- No dobra. – Vikor burknął, czołem opadając na ramię partnera – Wygrałeś. Nie wiem, co to za pierdolona czarna magia, ale wygrałeś. Obiecuję, że mu nie przyłożę. Chociaż żałuję jak jasny szlag, bo cholernie swędzą mnie pięści!

\- Kocham cię.

\- Okej, już nie żałuję.

Yuuri zaśmiał się. Palcami przeczesał srebrne włosy. Po wcześniejszej… eghm… _zabawie_ pod drzewem nie były tak aksamitne, jak zazwyczaj. Kleiły się od potu. Ale w dalszym ciągu były miłe w dotyku.

Telefon Viktora ponownie zadzwonił. Ale tym razem to nie był Jeżyk. Głos Britney Spears śpiewał piosenkę „Hit me baby one more time".

\- Oho! - na twarzy Rosjanina zagościł łobuzerski uśmieszek – Informacje dochodzą do Papcia szybciej niż dane do satelity!

Komórka została odsunięta metr od ucha. Yuuri pomyślał, że jego narzeczony nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę w taki sposób, jakby naciskał przycisk aktywujący bombę. Ciszę wypełniły wulgarne wrzaski po rosyjsku.

\- CO TY SOBIE, KURWA, MYŚLISZ, BY ZGRYWAĆ JAKIEGOŚ PIERDOLONEGO ZABIJAKĘ, MASZ PRAWIE TRZYDZIEŚCI LAT I, KURWA, NIE UMIESZ NAD SOBĄ PANOWAĆ, CZY CI DO RESZTY ODJEBAŁO, A JAK, KURWA, PÓJDZIESZ DO PIERDLA, TO MYŚLISZ, ŻE KTO BĘDZIE MUSIAŁ CIĘ…

I tak dalej, i tak dalej. Feltsman wydzierał się dobre kilka minut. Yuuri nie wszystko z tego zrozumiał, bo nie był aż tak biegły w znajomości bardziej wyszukanych przekleństw po rosyjsku.

Viktor zareagował na ryki trenera kilkoma ziewnięciami. Cierpliwie czekał na moment, aż staruszek zmęczy się i będzie musiał złapać oddech.

\- Widzę, że Kocurek i Ruda już zdążyli na mnie nakablować. – rzucił do telefonu.

\- A CO MIELI, KURWA, ROBIĆ?! SKORO SAM NIE UMIESZ MYŚLEĆ, TO KTOŚ MUSI TO ZROBIĆ ZA CIEBIE! NIE MOŻESZ ZAMIENIAĆ SIĘ W ROZSZALAŁEGO DOBRERMANA ZA KAŻDYM RAZEM, GDY KTOŚ ZERWIE WŁOS Z GŁOWY TWOJEGO JAPOŃCZYKA!

Mina srebrnowłosego mężczyzny mówiła: „owszem, mogę". Mimo to Viktor przewrócił oczami i powiedział:

\- Dobra, już się uspokój. Nikomu nie przyłożyłem i… ech… _niestety_ obiecałem, że tego nie zrobię.

Nastąpiło kilka sekund pauzy. A potem Feltsman zaczął coś mówić o wiele cichszym (choć nadal wkurwionym) tonem.

\- Yakov, mógłbyś powtórzyć? Odsunąłem komórkę od głowy, dlatego nie usłyszałem. No dobra, już tak się nie rzucaj… tak, tak, mówiłem ci, że obiecałem, że… co? Że gdzie jesteś? W Detroit?

Yuuri otworzył usta ze zdumienia. Natomiast Viktor odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wybuchł śmiechem.

\- Ty naprawdę nie umiesz się sobą zająć, gdy nie ma nas w pobliżu. Nie mogłeś wysiedzieć w Chicago, co? Jak zwykle coś sobie ubzdurałeś i pojechałeś za nami aż do… pfft! Odwiedzasz Tatianę? Ta jasne, możesz to sobie wmawiać. Tak wiem, że oddałeś jej willę Wronkova. Wiem też, że ciotunia Tatiana miała jechać na wakacje. Po prostu przyznaj, że chciałeś nas szpiegować. A może Lilka ci kazała? No dobrze, już dobrze! Jezu, uspokój się, żartowałem…

Feltsman przez długi czas coś mówił. Yuuri nie był w stanie stwierdzić, co dokładnie, ale co najmniej dwadzieścia razy usłyszał swoje nazwisko. I – co stwierdził rumieniąc się – z dziesięć razy padło słowo „miłość". Viktor słuchał tego wszystkiego z łagodnym uśmiechem. A kiedy sędziwy trener rzucił coś, co zabrzmiało jak „no dobra, kończę, bo cośtam", srebrnowłosy mężczyzna oświadczył:

\- A tak swoją drogą, Yakov… Jackuczka Wronkov znęcał się wcześniej nad twoim Juraczką. Ponoć odgrażał się, że połamie mu i kończyny i psychikę i że zademonstruje mu, na czym polega „molestowanie seksualne" w każdy, opisany na stronce Confetti Giacometti, sposób. Jackuczka Wronkov jest przetrzymywany przez gang motocyklowy obok Zachodniego Wejścia Centrum Handlowego, nieopodal jeziora Erie. Tak tylko pomyślałem, że chciałbyś wiedzieć. No to papa!

Z ust Yuuriego wyszedł przerażony kwik.

\- V… VIKTOR!

\- No co? – z miną niewiniątka, Viktor schował komórkę do kieszeni – Obiecałem ci, że sam mu nie przyłożę… ale za innych już nie mogę ręczyć, nie uważasz?

Japończyk przełknął ślinę.

\- C-co… co pan Feltsman mu zrobi?

Rosjanin wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Mam nadzieję, że zdejmie pas. Chociaż najlepiej byłoby, gdyby złapał sukinsyna za fraki i zawlókł go przed oblicze dziadków. Jestem pewien, że nie zawahaliby się wysłać własnego wnuka na Syberię. Zaraz po spuszczeniu mu zasłużonego łomotu, rzecz jasna. Uwierz mi Yuuri… nie chciałbyś mieć do czynienia z _babuszką_ Kateriną.

\- _Babuszka_ Katerina, czyli… żona pana Wronkova, tak?

\- Jego żona… jego szef… jego nemezis z piekła rodem. Zwał go, jak zwał. W każdym bądź razie, straszna kobieta. Jest ci przykro, Yuuri? No wiesz… że powiedziałem Yakovowi?

Yuuri pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, nie jest mi przykro. – stwierdził, kładąc ukochanemu dłonie na ramionach – Pan Feltsman wie, co robi. Jest zbyt mądry, by dać się wsadzić do więzienia. Założę się, że wymyśli, jak ukarać Jacka, nie angażując własnych pięści. A poza tym… n-najważniejsze, że na twoich pięściach nie będzie krwi.

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna jakiś czas milczał.

\- Tak strasznie ci zależało, żebym mu nie przyłożył, Yuuri. Dlaczego?

Jego głos nie był sfrustrowany. Pobrzmiewała w nim co najwyżej nuta zaciekawienia.

\- Jak to „dlaczego"? – Yuuri złapał narzeczonego za oba policzki – Bo chcę, żebyś był sobą. Nie tylko ty opiekujesz się mną. S-sam to powiedziałeś. Ja też, w pewnym sensie… opiekuję się tobą. Nie dam żadnemu kretynowi satysfakcji ze sprowokowania cię.

Po tych słowach pocałował Viktora. Długo i czule.

Kiedy wreszcie oderwali się od siebie, w niebieskich oczach dało się dostrzec zrozumienie. Trochę to trwało, ale Viktor zrozumiał. Yuuri też zrozumiał. _Obaj_ zrozumieli dzisiaj wiele rzeczy.

Może taki właśnie był sens całej tej wycieczki? Może ten dziwaczny scenariusz, który sprezentowali im Bogowie – kłótnia, słowa Jurija, konfrontacja w barze, przybycie Mili, przybycie Phichita, furia Viktora – temu właśnie miał służyć? Może musieli przejść przez to wszystko, żeby wzmocnić łączącą ich więź? Yuuri wierzył, że tak właśnie było.

\- Wracajmy do Centrum Handlowego. – Viktor zarządził, obejmując ukochanego ramieniem – Kupimy sobie nowe gacie.

\- Tylko nie stringi! – od razu krzyknął Japończyk.

Rosjanin cicho parsknął.

\- Stringi? Och, Yuuri… nie kupiłbym ci stringów!

A gdy przeszli parę kroków, dodał pół-gębkiem:

\- Przymierzyłem wcześniej te cholerstwa. Kurewsko niewygodne. Nikogo nie skazałbym na takie tortury.

Katsuki wyobraził to sobie: Viktora w stringach. Viktora stojącego przed lustrem i mruczącego z aprobatą, na widok własnego cudnego ciała… a zarazem krzywiącego się, pod wpływem nieprzyjemnego ścisku w tyłku. Reakcja Yuuriego mogła być tylko jedna: oparł głowę o bark ukochanego i wybuchł śmiechem. Viktor również zaczął się śmiać.

I tak sobie szli w stronę Centrum Handlowego: jeden w za małej koszulce, drugi w za dużej koszuli. Szli, obejmując się ramionami i głośno się śmiejąc. Nie musieli już niczym się martwić.

A przynajmniej tak im się wydawało.

 **XXX**

\- Nad czym tu się zastanawiać? Po prostu opublikuj to nagranie i tyle!

\- Ugh… wiesz, że gdyby to ode mnie zależało, zrobiłbym to bez wahania! Ale uważam, że decyzja powinna należeć do Yuuriego.

\- Cholera, przecież wszystko już zostało wyjaśnione! Prosiak… jak to się, kurwa, mówi?

\- Doszedł do ładu z przeszłością?

\- Właśnie! Doszedł, kurwa, do ładu z przeszłością! W dodatku pogodził się ze swoim lalusiem-emerytem…

\- Yurio, nie nazywaj mnie emerytem. Jeszcze nie jestem w wieku Yakova.

\- Skoro już mowa o Yakovie… to trochę się martwię. Od godziny nie odbiera telefonu. Próbowałam się z nim skontaktować także przez Fejsa, ale…

\- ŻE CO?! Od kiedy Yakov ma Fejsa?!

Siedzieli w chińskiej knajpce. Za oknem rozciągał się widok na jezioro Erie. Słońce powoli znikało za horyzontem.

Mila i Viktor posłali zszokowowanemu Jurijowi pełne politowania spojrzenia.

\- Juraczka… - Babicheva zaczęła ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem – Chyba nam nie powiesz, że _nie wiedziałeś_ o legendarnym koncie trenera?

\- Ja też nie wiedziałem, że pan Feltsman ma konto na Fejsie. – wtrącił Yuuri.

\- Ale _ty_ nie trenujesz u nas w klubie od dziesiątego roku życia.

\- A czy to przypadkiem nie tak, że wy wszyscy macie absolutny zakaz korzystania z Facebooka? – z zaciekawieniem spytał Phichit – Słyszałem plotkę, że pan Feltsman nienawidzi mediów społecznościowych… i że od razu uruchamia swoje kontakty, by skasować konto, jeżeli uczeń albo pracownik ośmieli się zarejestrować?

\- Oficjalnie tak. – powiedział Viktor – Ale w rzeczywistości wszyscy mamy konta na nielegalu. Nie używamy naszych prawdziwych nazwisk, tylko pseudonimów. I musimy bardzo uważać, kogo dodajemy do znajomych. Yakov od czasu do czasu usuwa nam posty. Georgi chyba nawet parę razy miał kasowane konto… gdy przesadzał z prześladowaniem byłych dziewczyn. Ale ja i Miłeczka jesteśmy grzeczni, więc od paru lat działamy na tych samych kontach. Tylko Yurio jest zacofanym dzieckiem. Pfft! Żeby nie wiedzieć o koncie Yakova…

\- Sam jesteś, kurwa, zacofany! – Plisetsky kilka razy rąbnął pięściami w stół – I przestańcie pieprzyć głupoty! Skoro to wszystko prawda, to dlaczego ja nie mogę sobie założyć konta na Fejsie?!

\- Bo to trzeba umieć _wynegocjować_ , matołku. – Mila przewróciła oczami - Gdybyś raz na jakiś czas zrezygnował z udawania wściekłego małolata, przekonałbyś się, że Yakov jest zadziwiająco prosty w obsłudze.

\- Oj, jest. – Viktor uśmiechnął się z czułością – A rzeczy, które wypisuje na Fejsie, mogą wyprowadzić człowieka z najgłębszej depresji.

\- ON NIE MA, KURWA, KONTA NA FEJSIE! – rozwścieczony blondynek wciąż nie potrafił przyjąć do wiadomości rewelacji na temat trenera.

\- Juraczka… jak nam jeszcze powiesz, że nie znasz jego hasła do banku…

\- Hę? A skąd niby miałbym znać jego hasło?

Nikiforov i Babicheva wymienili zrezygnowane spojrzenia.

\- Ech, kocurek matołek…

\- Sam ustanowił to hasło, a nawet nie wie.

\- No to już wiemy, kto w tym klubie ma najniższe IQ.

\- Ja wam zaraz, _kurwa,_ dam najniższe…

\- Eee… a wracając do tematu, publikujemy filmik, czy nie? – wymachując rękami, Taj zwrócił na siebie uwagę towarzystwa. Zrobił to w samą porę, jako że Plisetsky wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz rzucić się na kolegę i koleżankę z pałeczkami.

\- Yuuri? – Viktor ścisnął spoczywającą na stole dłoń ukochanego – Co chciałbyś zrobić z nagraniem?

Japończyk zawahał się.

\- A sprawdziłeś chociaż, co to za filmik? – zapytał byłego współlokatora – No wiesz… odkąd zgrałeś go z telefonu Jacka? To może być jedna z tych złośliwych składanek…

\- To nie składanka, tylko całe Skate America. – burknął Jurij, dla uspokojenia nerwów, pakując sobie do gardła garście makaronu – Płogłam kłótki i dłowolny.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Obejrzeliśmy go we trójkę. – wyjaśniła Mila – Gdy pobiegłeś za Viktorem.

\- Obejrzeliście…

\- Obłejżeliśmy pławie wszłysto, opłócz Tłojego dłowolnego. – nastolatek sprostował, z policzkami napchanymi, jak u chomika – Tłój kłumple nłe płozwolił.

\- Yurio, nie mów z pełnymi ustami.

\- Viktor, daj mu spokój, jeszcze się udławi. – Yuuri w porę powstrzymał wojnę między swoim narzeczonym i Plisetskim – Jestem w szoku, że od razu nie opublikowałeś nagrania. – zwrócił się do Phichita.

\- Bo mam wobec tego mieszane uczucia. – Taj westchnął, jednocześnie cykając fotkę sajgonkom – Lajki lajkami, ale… ech, sam nie wiem. Może dlatego że byłem tam, kiedy to się stało? Tak jakoś… pamiętam, co się z tobą działo… jak to wszystko przeżyłeś i odechciewa mi się publikacji. Niby to dobry pomysł… pokażesz, że przezwyciężyłeś lęki, ale… ech, jakby to powiedzieć…

Jurij połknął porcję makaronu.

\- Publikacja filmiku nie wydaje się fajnym zakończeniem całej tej popieprzonej historii.

Phichit pstryknął palcami.

\- Właśnie! Dokładnie tak, jak powiedział Jurek! Swoją drogą, Jurku, czy mógłbym…

\- NIE, nie możesz wrzucić mojego zdjęcia na Instagram!

\- Och, błaaaaagam! Wyglądasz na tej fotce zupełnie jak Budda!

\- Że co?! Z której, kurwa, strony wyglądam jak Budda?!

\- On ma na myśli innego Buddę. – Japończyk pokręcił głową – Chomika. A jeśli chodzi o ten filmik, to… to chcę go opublikować…

Cztery osoby natychmiast otworzyły usta, by powiedzieć, co na ten temat myślą.

\- … ale dopiero za tydzień.

Wspomniane osoby zastygły w bezruchu z identycznie ogłupionymi minami. Viktor otrząsnął się pierwszy.

\- Za tydzień? – powtórzył zdziwionym tonem – Ale… dlaczego dopiero za tydzień?

Yuuri uśmiechnął się.

\- To niespodzianka. Zaskoczę cię.

 **EPILOG już wkrótce :)**

 **A tymczasem ładnie proszę o komenty!**


	12. Długo Wyczekiwany Epilog

**Długo Wyczekiwany Epilog**

To było Skate America. Wieczór po programie dowolnym solistów. Atmosfera w hotelu, gdzie nocowała rosyjsko-japońska gromada z Petersburga, była zadziwiająco spokojna. Większość łyżwiarzy wywiesiła na drzwiach specjalną tabliczkę z napisem „nie przeszkadzać". Jednak nie wszyscy mieli ochotę na sen. Ciszę przerwał odgłos kroków. Eleganckie trzewiki mknęły po brązowym dywanie, w podskokach zmierzając do celu. Trzydziestoletnia osobliwość w gariturze poruszała się z wdziękiem truchtającego do gabinetu dyrektora kilkulatka. Ach, cóż za trafne porównanie…

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna zatrzymał się przed pokojem trzysta dwa. Uśmiechnął się, widząc napis „nie przeszkadzać". Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, gdy zauważył doklejony pod spodem napis po rosyjsku: „albo, kurwa, zabiję".

Zagadka: do kogo należał pokój trzysta dwa?

Puk! Puk!

\- Nie umiesz, kurwa, czytać?! – dobiegło warknięcie ze środka – Pisze wyraźnie: nie przeszkadzać!

Odpowiedź: do Yakova Feltsmana. Ech, niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniały…

Na widok stojącego w drzwiach byłego ucznia, łysiejący trener zamknął oczy i ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy ścisnął czubek nosa.

\- Vitya… - zaczął zrezygnowanym tonem – Jak mi jeszcze powiesz, że przylazłeś tutaj, bo _się nudisz_ …

\- Ciebie też uderzyła fala nostalgii? – Viktor zapytał, puszczając oko do Yakova.

\- Prędzej nostalgicznego _wkurwienia._

\- Oho? Tym razem _też_ masz na kolanach laptopa. Na kogo polujesz?

\- Na nikogo. Odpisuję na mejle. I nie waż się…

Za późno. Viktor zdążył zająć wolne miejsce na podwójnym łóżku. Impet, z jakim wskoczył na materac, nieznacznie poderwał komputer Yakova do góry. Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna wylądował na brzuszku, ze stopami w górze, opierając podbródek na dłoniach i patrząc na byłego trenera spod długich rzęs.

\- Czy ty, _kurwa_ , nie masz co ze sobą zrobić? – wycedził Feltsman – Minęło siedem pierdolonych lat, a ty wciąż przyłazisz mi pokoju, ładujesz mi się do łóżka, i sądząc po tym, że trzęsą ci się łapy, zapewnie przymierzasz się do wyrywania mi włosów z klaty! Gdzie, do diabła, jest Katsuki?! To on powinien cię niańczyć!

\- Zaraz po programie dowolnym poszedł spać. Był tak zmęczony, że prawie musiałem zanieść go do łóżeczka.

Yakov cicho parsknął.

\- No nic dziwnego! Pięć poczwórnych skoków to lekka przesada… trzeba być skończonym kretynem, by robić coś takiego na samym początku sezonu!

\- Ej! Nie patrz tak na mnie! To nie był mój pomysł, jasne? Zrobił to bez konsultacji ze mną!

\- Ach tak? – na twarzy łysiejącego mężczyzny pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek – Jaki trener, taki uczeń, co? Kiedy sam byłeś zawodnikiem, też zmieniałeś program, nie pytając mnie o zdanie. A teraz twój Japończyk odwala ci _dokładnie te same_ numery. Dobrze ci tak!

Viktor zaczerwienił się.

\- T-tak naprawdę burzysz się, bo Jura też próbował pięciu poczwórnych, ale mu nie wyszło! Wiesz, że chłopaki ze sobą rywalizują. Lepiej powiedz Juraczce, by tak nie szalał. Jest od Yuuriego osiem lat młodszy. Jak chce skakać pięć poczwórnych, niech poczeka przynajmniej, aż wyrosną mu włosy łonowe.

\- Juraczką już ty się nie martw! On swoją zjebkę dostał… w przeciwieństwie do Katsukiego.

\- Yakov, Yakov… ale o czym ty mówisz? Opieprzyłem Yuuriego za ten numer!

\- Ależ oczywiście, że go opieprzyłeś. Nie wiedziałem, że w dzisiejszych czasach opieprza się ludzi, mówiąc „to było cudowne, kochanie".

\- Oj, no weeeeeź! Wygrał złoto. Gdyby nie zepsuł kombinacji, zrobiłby kolejny rekord świata. Jak mógłbym dać mu po uszach?

\- Może i rzeczywiście dobrze, że tym razem mu odpuściłeś. – Yakov westchnął, nie odrywając wzroku od zaczętego mejla – Ale na przyszłość zapamiętaj sobie, że trener jest nie tylko od zachęcania, ale i od _hamowania._ Wiem, że to Katsuki w waszym związku odgrywa rolę odpowiedzialnego dorosłego, ale gdy idzie o łyżwiarstwo, to _ty_ masz więcej doświadczenia. Ten chłopak połamałby sobie obie nogi, byle tylko ci zaimponować. To do ciebie należy uświadomienie mu, że nie musi tego robić.

Uśmiechając się z rozmarzeniem, Viktor przekręcił się na bok.

\- Staram się o tym pamiętać… no wiesz, że jestem nie tylko jego narzeczonym, ale i trenerem. Jednak nie przychodzi mi to łatwo.

\- I tak wychodzi ci to lepiej, niż się spodziewałem. – głos surowego trenera był zaskakująco łagodny – Ciężko to przyznać… ale przez ten rok, który spędziłeś z Katsukim w Japonii, wydoroślałeś bardziej, niż przez dwadzieścia lat treningu pod moim okiem.

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna zachichotał.

\- A gdy wyjeżdżałem z Petersburga, próbowałeś mnie zatrzymać przez całą podróż na lotnisko! Lazłeś za mną aż do bramek…

\- Bo sądziłem, że to jeden z twoich odpałów! – bronił się czerwony po same uszy Yakov – Nie miałem pojęcia, co z tego wyniknie! Byłem pewien, że znowu złamiesz sobie serce. I przy okazji rozpieprzysz niewinnemu chłopakowi karierę. Czy raczej: resztki kariery. Dopiero w Chinach zacząłem myśleć, że _być może_ traktujesz to wszystko poważnie. A potem cmoknąłeś własnego ucznia na oczach całego świata i zdałem sobie sprawę, że nadal jesteś tym samym egoistycznym durniem… ale przynajmniej masz teraz towarzystwo w postaci drugiego durnia. Nie nawiałeś do Japonii, by przelecieć tego chłopaka… nawiałeś, by się z nim ożenić. Ech, teraz, gdy o tym pomyślę, nie jest to aż tak zaskakujące. Jeśli spojrzeć na całe twoje życie, uciekałeś z domu, tylko gdy naprawdę ci na czymś zależało. Z Nowowladimirska wyjechałeś, by jeździć na łyżwach… a z Petersburga wyjechałeś, by upomnieć się o wymarzonego kochasia. Cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwy. Chociaż w dalszym ciągu przeraża mnie, że swoje najlepsze decyzje podejmujesz pod wpływem instynktu…

Niebieskie oczy zaświeciły się.

\- Boziu, Yakov, to było takie _piękne!_ Powiesz to na weselu?

\- Wykluczone! Jeśli myślisz, że będę wznosił jakieś popaprane toasty, to się, cholera, mylisz! Mój plan na to przeklęte wesele jest następujący: zamierzam władować w siebie tyle wódy, by następnego dnia obudzić się _bez_ jakichkolwiek wspomnień. I przez następny tydzień trzymać się z dala od mediów społecznościowych, by nie wiedzieć, jakie upokarzające zdjęcia mojej osoby Chulanont wrzucił do sieci.

\- Ja wciąż nie mogę się zdecydować. – Viktor wyznał, wzdychając – No wiesz: czy pić, czy pozostać trzeźwym. Oczywiście jestem meeeega podekscytowany i już nie mogę się doczekać… ale też odrobinę się boję. To taki strach, jak… no nie wiem… przed debiutem seniorskim? Z jednej strony bardzo, bardzo, bardzo tego chcesz, ale z drugiej strony… no wiesz, to niezbadany teren. Małżeństwo to poważna sprawa.

Stukot biegających po klawiaturze palców ucichł. Feltsman intensywnie nad czymś myślał.

\- To prawda. – odezwał się po chwili – Małżeństwo to poważna sprawa. A skoro tak… to nie uważasz, że powinieś zastanowić się nad kilkoma poważnymi sprawami? O wiele _poważniejszymi_ niż decyzja o wstrzymaniu bądź nie wstrzymaniu się od picia?

Viktor napiął się.

\- Chyba… chyba nie będziesz mnie namawiał, bym poczekał? – spytał drżącym głosem – Wiem, że ja i Yuuri znamy się krótko, ale…

\- Noż do ciężkiej cholery, nie zamierzam namawiać cię, byś odłożył ten przeklęty ślub! – Yakov posłał mu spojrzenie pod tytułem „za kogo ty mnie masz?" – Nie musisz przekonywać mnie, że ten dzieciak jest ci przeznaczony. Sam to, kurwa, widzę! Chodziło mi o coś innego.

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna odetchnął z ulgą. Co prawda rzadko brał pod uwagęprotesty byłego trenera… jednak zależało mu na akceptacji Feltsmana w tej konkretnej sprawie. Gdyby Yakov nie dał mu błogosławieństwa, byłby to nie tyle cios, co… wielka przykrość? Nie, poprawka. To jednak _byłby_ cios.

\- No więc, o co chodzi? – Viktor zapytał, powoli uspokajając oddech.

Yakov zawahał się. Jego mina przywodziła na myśl przygotowywanie się do przejścia po linie nad wodospadem Niagara.

\- Twoi rodzice, Vitya.

Dłoń młodszego z mężczyzn zaczęła nerwowo bawić się krawatem.

\- Co z nimi?

\- Jak to „co z nimi"? Za parę miesięcy bierzesz ślub. Nie uważasz, że to w dużym stopniu ich dotyczy?

\- W jaki sposób to miałoby ich dotyczyć?

\- To twoi rodzice.

\- Yakov, daj mi spokój…

\- Pewnie. – Yakov parsknął, wzruszając ramionami – Jeśli chcesz, dam ci spokój. Możemy o tym nie rozmawiać. Ale to nie sprawi, że problem zniknie.

\- Jeśli próbujesz mnie namówić, bym ich zaprosił, to tracisz czas! – Viktor wysyczał, zrywając się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- Nie namawiam cię, żebyś ich zaprosił. Namawiam cię, żebyś _podjął decyzję,_ czy chcesz ich zaprosić. Namawiam cię, żebyś usiadł i poświęcił chwilę, by nad tym pomyśleć. Bo to jedna z tych decyzji, których konsekwencje mają zwyczaj ciągnąć się latami. Wiem, że to twój najmniej ulubiony temat… i że jest ci ciężko… ale jeśli dobrze nie przemyślisz swojego następnego posunięcia, może ci być jeszcze ciężej.

To nieco przygasiło płonący w niebieskich oczach ogień. Jednak serce srebrnowłosego mężczyzny w dalszym ciągu było pełne goryczy.

\- Jeszcze ciężej? – zakpił Viktor – Jakoś _ciężko_ mi sobie wyobrazić, bym mógł _jeszcze bardziej_ pogorszyć moje kontakty z ojcem.

\- Zgadzam się. – Feltsman przyznał, wzdychając – Ale co z twoją matką, Vitya? Wiem, że ty i Sasza nie odzywacie się do siebie… ale z Anastazją utrzymujesz kontakt, prawda? Może i nie spotykacie się tak często, jak kiedyś, ale wciąż jesteście w miarę blisko… czyż nie?

\- Bylibyśmy bliżej, gdyby wciąż nie namawiała mnie do pogodzenia się z ojcem! Ostatnio to już w ogóle zrobiła się natarczywa. Ugh… pewnie doszła do wniosku, że skoro lada moment stuknie mi trzyd… trzydzie… trzydziest… UGH! Doszła do wniosku, że skoro lada moment stuknie mi _ta liczba,_ to powinienem zrobić coś przełomowego. Na przykład _pogodzić się z tatuńciem._ Pfft! Jakbym jej powiedział o Yuurim i o ślubie, to już w ogóle nie dałaby mi żyć!

Oczy Yakova gwałtownie się rozszerzyły.

\- Vitya… ty mi chyba _nie powiesz_ , że nie poinformowałeś własnej matki o zaręczynach?!

W odpowiedzi Viktor jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Noż, na litość boską! – z grymasem na twarzy, łysiejący mężczyzna złapał się za głowę – Na co ty, do diabła, czekasz?! Aż twoi rodzice dowiedzą się o wszystkim z gazet?! Masz szczęście, że nie potrafią obsługiwać mediów społecznościowych… _jeszcze!_ Bo biorąc pod uwagę prędkość, z jaką Facebook pożera kolejne części globu, to tylko kwestia czasu. O prędkości, z jaką Chulanont publikuje informacje o tobie i twoim Japończyku już nie wspomnę! A swoją drogą, co na to wszystko Katsuki? Z tego, co mówił mi Jura, rodzina to dla twojego narzeczonego świętość. Aż jestem ciekaw, jaka jest jego opinia na temat twoich utarczków z matką i ojcem.

W sercu pięciokrotnego Mistrza Świata zrodziło się poczucie winy. Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna przełknął ślinę. Feltsman bez trudu domyślił się prawdy.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? – wysapał – Vitya, ty…

Viktor uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Klapa laptopa została zamknięta. Yakov przekręcił się w stronę wychowanka.

\- Do diabła! Sądziłem, że nie muszę tłumaczyć ci tak _oczywistych_ rzeczy! Vitya… musisz mu…

\- Spokojnie, wiem. – Viktor uciszył Feltsmana, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu – Wiem, że powinienem powiedzieć Yuuriemu. I zrobię to. Najszybciej, jak się da. Czy raczej… gdy tylko zdobędę się na odwagę.

Surowe oblicze Yakova nieco złagodniało.

\- Ech, dobre chociaż to, że sam zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. – starszy mężczyzna stwierdził, wzdychając – Nie mówię tego wszystkiego, bo chcę skomplikować ci życie. Wiesz o tym, prawda? Próbuję po prostu przestrzec cię, byś nie popełniał moich błędów. Czasami nawet ludzie, którzy są dla siebie stworzeni, oddalają się od siebie, ponieważ _nie rozmawiają._ Ja i Lilia… być może ocalilibyśmy nasze małżeństwo, gdybyśmy nie przemilczeli przed sobą pewnych spraw.

To wprawiło Viktora w osłupienie. Feltsman bardzo rzadko wspominał o swoim małżeństwie z legendarną primaballeriną. Robiąc coś takiego, pokazywał, jak bardzo zależało mu na szczęściu byłego ucznia. I na związku wspomnianego ucznia z Yuurim.

 _Jest nie tylko świetnym ojcem… będzie też z niego całkiem niezły teść._ – Viktor uznał, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

\- Nie wiem, z czego się tak cieszysz, - Yakov zaczął groźnym tonem – ale jeśli dotyczy to mojej osoby, gorzko tego pożałujesz!

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna był skłonny zaryzykować i sprawdzić, jak miałoby wyglądać zrealizowanie owej pogróżki. Zanim jednak zdążył jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyć wkurzonego seniora rzucając określeniem „troskliwy teściunio", zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.

\- Hm… a skoro mówimy o Lilce… - na twarzy Viktora pojawił się chytry uśmieszek – to czy mi się tylko wydaje, czy widzę na tej szafeczce nie jedną, a _dwie_ szklaneczki na sztuczną szczękę?

Ach, szkoda, że nie miał przy sobie aparatu! Mina Yakova była po prostu _bezcenna._

\- Z-zdurniałeś?! – Feltsman wyrzucił z siebie, obryzgując rozmówcę śliną – Lilia nie uznaje trzymania protezy przy łóżku! To są szklanki z winem. Te na protezy sa w łazien…

Wydawszy z siebie spanikowany kwik, zakrył dłonią usta. Oho! Właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, do czego się _przyznał._

\- Ach, więc miałem rację! – Viktor zaświergotał, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji: na brzuchu z brodą opartą na dłoniach. Wymachiwał nogami, jak mała dziewczynka, która wpadła do przyjaciółeczki na plotki– Od początku wydało mi się podejrzane, że wziąłeś pokój z podwójnym łóżkiem! A więc znowu sypiasz z Lilką? No proszę i jeszcze raczycie się winkiem! Yakov, ty napalony tygrysie…

\- MORDA! – purpurowy ze złości (albo wstydu?) Yakov zdzielił wychowanka poduszką w łeb – Zachowaj swoje zboczone wnioski dla siebie! P-po prostu… szkoda nam było pieniędzy na dwa pokoje, więc wzięliśmy jeden! Z-zwykła oszczędność, jasne?!

\- Mhm. Ja i Yuuri też jesteśmy oszczędni. Dlatego śpimy w jednym łóżku. Na golasa. W końcu _nie stać nas na piżamy._

\- Jeszcze słowo, a przysięgam ci, że, kurwa…

\- To kiedy ślub? Muszę wiedzieć z wyprzedzeniem, by nie kolidowało mi z żadnym wyjazdem.

\- Cholera jasna! Żadnego ślubu nie będzie! N-nawet _gdybyśmy_ się zeszli, nie sądzę, by do tego doszło…

\- Ach, Yakov! – Viktor wykrzyknął z udawanym dramatyzmem - Chcesz powiedzieć, że ty i Lilia będziecie żyć w _grzechu?_ Przecież mieszka z wami Jurij! Ach, jakie to niegrzeczne… żeby w tak bezwstydny sposób obmacywać byłą żonę na oczach _dziecka!_

\- Kurwa mać, jesteś ostatnią osobą, od której chcę słyszeć o życiu w grzechu! Już ja się nasłuchałem od Jury, co ty i Katsuki robicie na jego oczach. Czy raczej, co _ty_ robisz. O ile twój Japończyk jeszcze jako tako umie się hamować, to ty nie masz _żadnych_ oporów!

\- Cokolwiek słyszałeś od Kicibaleriny, to łgarstwo! Ten dzieciak _żyje_ po to, by mnie pogrążać! Naoglądał się jakiegoś taniego porno w internecie i teraz próbuje odwrócić twoją uwagę, rozpowiadając kłamstwa na temat mojej skromnej osoby.

\- Z _apewniam_ cię, że w internecie nie ma takiego porno, w którym jeden facet dźgałby drugiego w tyłek gryzakiem dla psa.

\- Ach, czyli jednak oglądasz…

\- NIECH TO SZLAG! Niczego nie oglądam, jasne?! Po prostu jestem _dobrze_ _doinformowany._ Słuchaj, Lilia zaraz wróci, a ostatnia rzecz, której potrzebuję, to żeby zastała nas razem w łóżku, rozmawiających o porno, macankach i innych zboczeniach. Powiedz wreszcie, po co przylazłeś i wynocha!

Srebrnowłosy zbereźnik zmusił się do zachowania powagi. Co prawda chętnie wciągnąłby byłego trenera w wojnę na poduszki (już trzy razy w życiu udało mu się sprowokować Feltsmana do podobnej naparzanki), ale nie mógł ryzykować, że opuści ten pokój _bez tego_ , po co przyszedł.

\- Yakov, pamiętasz ten drobiazg, który dałem ci do przechowania siedem lat temu?

W oczach Feltsmana na moment pojawiło się zdziwienie, ale bardzo szybko zostało zastąpione przez łagodność.

\- A więc w końcu postanowiłeś się o to upomnieć? W samą porę. Prawdę mówiąc dziwię się, że przychodzisz po to tak _późno_.

\- Właściwie to… - Viktor zaśmiał się nerwowo – zapomniałem o tym.

\- Zapomniałeś? Pfft… Jura ma rację, że nazywa cię Sklerotykiem Tysiąclecia.

\- Ej! – młodszy z mężczyzn obrażalsko wydął usta – Nie jestem _aż tak_ zapominalski. Minęło siedem lat. Miałem prawo zapomnieć. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że przez ten czas z nikim nie spałem.

\- Ty… c-c-co?! – Yakov był tak zszokowany, że na moment stracił kontrolę nad językiem – Przez pięć lat, zanim poznałeś Katsukiego, ty ani razu… ?

\- Co? Nie wierzysz mi?

\- Wierzę, ale… ech. Zacząłem myśleć, że wycwaniłeś się do tego stopnia, by ukrywać przede mną swoje miłosne przygody. Nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że _rzeczywiście_ żyłeś w abstynencji. Aż boję się spytać, co cię do tego skłoniło. Nie jesteś typem człowieka, który lubi sobie czegokolwiek odmawiać. A już zwłaszcza nie _tego._

Palec wskazujący Viktora bawił się guzikiem kamizelki.

\- To nie tak, że nie było okazji. Ale za każdym razem, gdy miało dojść do czegoś więcej, wycofywałem się.

\- _Dlaczego_?

Kilkukrotny Mistrz Świata zastanowił się chwili.

 _Bo masturbacja przed pobiciem rekordu świata, uświadomiła mi, czego chcę. Jakiego rodzaju seksu pragnę._

Jednak tego nie mógł powiedzieć Yakovowi. Sędziwy trener tylko znowu by się zdenerwował. Zacząłby wymachiwać rękami i wydzierać się, że _nie musi_ wiedzieć, co zboczony wychowanek robił ze swoim gnatem. A nie o taki efekt Viktorowi chodziło.

\- Po prostu zmęczyło mnie udawanie. – srebrnowłosy mężczyzna próbował wyjaśnić – Chciałem, żeby ktoś pokochał mnie za to, że jestem sobą. Nie chciałem już zadowalać się _substytutami_ miłości. Można powiedzieć, że wcześniejsze związki i nocne przygody były dla mnie tym samym, co hokej.

\- Nie cierpisz hokeja. – Feltsman stwierdził ostrożnie – Grałeś w hokeja, bo nie miałeś żadnej alternatywy. Tego chciał dla ciebie ojciec. Dziwi mnie, że tak długo wytrzymałeś, biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo nie znosisz tego sportu.

\- Na początku hokej nie był taki znowu zły. – Viktor głęboko westchnął – Powtarzałem sobie, że przynajmniej mam na nogach łyżwy. Uwielbiałem jeździć na łyżwach… a hokej mi to umożliwiał. Ale kiedy odkryłem łyżwiarstwo figurowe, stał się dla mnie nie do zniesienia.

\- Ech, chyba rozumiem, o co chodzi. Zaczynam też myśleć, że niepotrzebnie powierzyłeś mi swój „bezcenny skarb".

Na to stwierdzenie, trzydziestolatek zamrugał.

\- Niepotrzebnie?

\- Powierzyłeś mi go, bo bałeś się, że wybierzesz niewłaściwą osobę… czyż nie? A jednak sądzę, że byłeś już na tyle dojrzały, by podjąć właściwą decyzję. Tuż przed swoim występem ewoluowałeś. Wiedziałeś czego chcesz, gdy powierzałeś mi tę rzecz. Nie oddałbyś jej byle komu. Przez te pięć lat nie upomniałeś się o nią ani razu.

\- Ponieważ nikogo _nie spotkałem._ A poza tym, powierzyłem ci mój… jak ty to nazwałeś?... skarb, również z innego powodu. Przy podjęciu decyzji, chciałem mieć twoje błogosławieństwo.

Yakov zaczerwienił się. Na powrót otworzył klapę laptopa.

\- Nie wiem, na co ci moje błogosławieństwo, ale skoro aż tak ci zależy, to je masz. – burknął zezując na ekran – Trzymam to w bocznej kieszeni aktówki. Możesz sobie wziąć. Leży obok walizki.

\- Oho! Cały czas woziłeś to ze sobą?

\- Nie wyobrażaj sobie nie wiadomo czego! Posrane sentymenty nie miały z tym nic wspólnego! Chciałem mieć pewność, że tego nie zgubię, jasne? Mam w domu tyle gratów, że łatwo mógłbym to gdzieś zapodziać…

Chęć dokuczenia byłemu trenerowi całkowicie opuściła Viktora. Gdy uklęknął przy walizce i wyjął z aktówki jedwabny fioletowy woreczek, znowu ją poczuł – tę dziwną nostalgię. Była w jego sercu, już kiedy siadał na łóżku obok Yakova… a teraz jeszcze się wzmogła.

Tyle lat… pomyśleć, że musiało minąć tyle lat, by znalazł kogoś, komu zechciałby oddać tę cenną rzecz. Pomyśleć, że siedem lat temu przyszedł do pokoju trenera i nie miał, co ze sobą zrobić. Czuł się wtedy taki… nieszczęśliwy, zagubiony i niekochany. A teraz?

Viktor nadal umilał sobie czas, wbijając bez zaproszenia do alkowy sędziwego opiekuna i przyprawiając wspomnianego opiekuna o wściekliznę – to akurat się _nie zmieniło_. Tym co się zmieniło… była czekająca dwa piętra wyżej czarnowłosa istota. Piękny mężczyzna, z którym Viktor dzielił pokój. I łóżko. Kiedy Viktor już wyjdzie od Yakova (albo zostanie _wykopany,_ co było dosyć prawdopodobne), nie będzie musiał wracać do czterech ścian i zimnej pościeli, mając w perspektywie jedynie wideo-rozmowę z Makkachinem.

Wtuli się w schowane pod kołdrą ciało. Ogrzeje się, przyciskając nos do ciepłej skóry na karku. Poczuje zapach, będący mieszaniną potu, lawendowego szamponu i… siebie. Bo osoba, z którą sypiał, była z nim na tyle długo, by nosić _jego zapach._ A kiedy powie „kocham Cię", nie będzie musiał odpowiadać w imieniu swojego pudla. Czekał na to wiele lat, ale było warto – wreszcie usłyszy odpowiedź od człowieka, zamiast od psa. Po angielsku, rosyjsku bądź japońsku. Wciąż nie mógł się zdecydować, którą opcję lubił najbardziej. Ale jedno nie ulegało wątpliwości: w każdej wersji językowej oczy Yuuriego…

\- DO KURWY NĘDZY! – rzucona przez Feltsmana poduszka z całej siły trzasnęła Viktora w łeb – Nie klęcz na środku mojego pokoju z miną, jakbyś się _onanizował_! Nadal tu, kurwa, jestem! Cokolwiek mówiłem o twojej dojrzałości, wycofuję to! Niech to szlag, ty nigdy nie dorośniesz… do końca życia będziesz pierdolonym Piotrusiem Panem w wersji R18! A ja, przez tę resztę życia, która mi pozostała, będę musiał zgrywać cholernego Kapitana Haka, któremu porąbany gówniarz lata nad głową, wymachuje gołym dupskiem i za nic nie chce się odpierdolić!

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to zarąbisty pomysł na bestsellerową parodię?

\- Nie chcę słyszeć o żadnych durnych parodiach! Masz, po co przylazłeś, to teraz… mphf!

Poduszka trafiła Yakova prosto w twarz. Viktor wstał z kolan, i zasłonił głowę przedramionami.

\- Dajesz, Papcio! – krzyknął, podskakując jak bokser – Lejemy sięęęęę! Bitwa na poduszki! Nikiforov kontra Feltsman, runda pierwsza! Ładuj armaty, Kapitanie Hak! Ja się nie bojęęęęę!

Yakov Feltsman rzeczywiście załadował armaty. Jednak nie takie z perzyny i pościeli. Był na to za sprytny. Nie spuszczając wzroku z wychowanka, sięgnął po komórkę. Grube palce szybciutko wstukały wiadomość. Po chwili rozległ się dźwięk zwiastujący nowego SMSa.

\- Co tam kombinujesz, Papciu? Wzywasz posiłki?

\- Nie. Napisałem skargę do twojej żony.

Viktor przestał podskakiwać i wbił w Feltsmana osłupiały wzrok.

\- Co? O czym ty… przecież ja nie mam…

Uświadomił sobie, kogo przebiegły senior miał na myśli. Yakov uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Wygląda na to, że go obudziłem. – stwierdził, leniwie splatając ręce za głową – Odpisał mi, że jak nie przyjdziesz za dwie minuty, to śpisz na podłodze.

Viktor wybiegł z pokoju Yakova jak petarda. W rekordowym tempie dotarł do windy. Wówczas dopadło go przeklęte prawo Murphy'ego! Jakim cudem oba elewatory tkwiły na dziewiątym piętrze?! Kto o tej porze jeździł na dziewiąte piętro?! Do diabła, miną wieki, zanim winda zjedzie na trzeci poziom, a potem zabierze pasażera na piąty… już szybciej będzie schodami! Przeskakując dwa stopnie na raz, Viktor zerknął do telefonu, by sprawdzić czas. Cholera, już za chwilę…

Za późno. Dwie minuty – o kurde! – minęły.

Legenda rosyjskiego łyżwiarstwa zaczęła nerwowo obgryzać paznokcie. Nie uśmiechało mu się spędzenie nocy na podłodze. Co prawda nie miał pewności, czy narzeczony spełni pogróżkę… ale mimo wszystko wolał nie ryzykować! Co by tu zrobić?

Przy oknie stał wazon z różami. Niewiele myśląc, Viktor ukradł pojedynczy kwiat, policzył do dziesięciu i wmaszerował do pokoju, który dzielił z Yuurim.

\- O, miłości moja! – z różą w zębach, na kolanach przejechał przez połowę pokoj, teatralnie rozkładając ręce – Och, błagam, jestem tylko biednym grzesznikiem! Nie karz zagubionego w szaleństwie kochanka za przewinienia wobec starego trenera! Powiedz, co muszę zrobić, by spędzić tę księżycową noc w twoim łożu, zamiast na zimnej podłodze!

Japończyk leżał na łóżku ze zgiętymi kolanami i plecami opartymi o poduszkę. Na widowiskowe wkroczenie rosyjskiej miłości życia do pokoju zareagował kilkoma mrugnięciami i podniesieniem wzroku znad książki.

\- Eee… to bardzo… yyy… poetyckie, Viktor i romantyczne i w ogóle, ale… dlaczego miałbyś spać na podłodze?

Tym razem to Viktor zamrugał.

\- Yakov nie przysłał ci SMSa?

\- Cóż… właściwie to…

Yuuri sięgnął do szafki nocnej po komórkę. Czerwieniąc się, odczytał wiadomość:

\- „Powiedz temu oszalałemu z miłości baranowi, że wciąż jest o dwadzieścia lat za młody, by ze mną zadzierać. W przeciwieństwie do niego umiem wyciągać wnioski. Ewoluowałem. Jestem dość sprytny, by wykopać go z pokoju, nie podnosząc zadka. Powodzenia z doprowadzaniem do porządku rozżalonego gamonia. Wyrazy uszanowania. Yakov Feltsman."

Katsuki posłał ukochanemu przepraszający uśmiech.

\- Nie wiedziałem, o co chodzi, więc odpisałem trzy znaki zapytania.

Viktor padł na łóżko obok partnera. Leżał sztywno jak trup, z twarzą wbitą w poduszkę.

\- Wyrolowany. – zajęczał żałośnie – Wyprowadzony w pole przez Yakova… przez Yakova! Yuuri, co za masakra. Ja naprawdę się starzeję!

\- Nie przesadzaj. Kończysz dopiero trzydzie…

\- Nie wypowiadaj przy mnie tej liczby!

Srebrna głowa poderwała się do góry. Niebieskie oczy były pełne pretensji. Yuuri odpowiedział łagodnym uśmiechem.

\- Czemu aż tak przeraża cię myśl o starzeniu się?

\- Bo nie chcę zamienić się w starego zrzędę. – Viktor wymamrotał tonem obrażonego dziecka – Nie chcę nawet myśleć o tym, że kiedyś będę stary, brzydki i… brrr… _łysy_!

\- Viktor… - dłoń Japończyka delikatnie przeczesała srebrne włosy – Ty nigdy nie będziesz stary, łysy i brzydki. Będziesz stary, ale na swój sposób atrakcyjny. Będziesz ekscentrycznym starszym panem, kupującym w aptece wiagrę zamiast leków, godzinami układającym resztki pięknych włosów i krzyczącym do dzieciaków na lodowisku, by jeździły bardziej „cool".

Usta kapryśnego trzydziestolatka ułożyły się w szeroki uśmiech.

\- Taki będę? – wymruczał, kładąc policzek na ramieniu narzeczonego – Yuuri, jestem oburzony twoją wizją… jeszcze przez dobre siedemdziesiąt lat _nie będę_ potrzebował wiagry!

\- Cóż… nie dowiemy się, dopóki się nie zestarzejesz. Starość nie jest aż taka zła. Tylko spójrz na Pana Feltsmana…

\- Na „Pana Fetsmana"! – Viktor prychnął, śmiejąc się pod nosem – Tylko ty mówisz do niego „Pan Feltsman". Dałbyś już spokój, Yuuri. Nazywaj go po imieniu, tak jak wszyscy.

\- N-nie ośmieliłbym się!

\- Och, Yuuri… przecież Yakov nic ci nie zrobi. Co najwyżej rzuci w ciebie poduszką. Albo podstępem zmusi cię, byś wypił wodę, w której trzyma sztuczną szczękę. A poza tym, nie wypada, byś zwracał się tak formalnie do…

„Przyszłego teścia" – srebrnowłosy mężczyzna miał zamiar powiedzieć. Ale zawahał się. Słowo „teść", mogłoby wciągnąć rozmowę na niebezpieczne wody. A Viktor nie czuł się jeszcze gotowy, by otworzyć sejf, w którym kryła się jego przeszłość.

Kiedyś porozmawia z Yuurim o swoich rodzicach. Kiedyś. Wkrótce. Ale jeszcze nie dzisiaj. Nie teraz.

\- … do kogoś z takimi zapasami młodzieńczej energii. – zakończył z niewinnym uśmieszkiem – Nie mów do Yakova „Pan Feltsman". Biedaczek pewnie czuje się przez to jak staruch.

\- Nie sądzę, by miał z tym problem. Tylko mój narzeczony wpada w histerię, gdy ktoś ośmieli się nawiązać do jego wieku.

\- Hm… to może ty i twój narzeczony powinniście zawrzeć sekretny pakt? On nie będzie robił afery z powodu nadchodzącej trzydzie… eghm… _trójki i zera_. A ty…

Palec Viktora powoli wpełzł Yuuriemu pod koszulkę i zaczął kręcić wokół pępka leniwe kółka.

\- … polubisz swoje ciało i przestaniesz burzyć się, gdy przybędzie Ci kilka kilogramów.

Japończyk gniewnie strącił dłoń ukochanego ze swojego brzucha.

\- Nie chcę być gruby! – mruknął, odwracając wzrok.

\- I prawdopodobnie nie będziesz. – Viktor zaśmiał się, ponownie gładząc kompleks Yuuriego, choć tym razem przez koszulkę – Geny nie kłamią, Yuuri. Twoja górna granica bycia grubym, to wymiary twoich cudownych rodziców. A oni mają co najwyżej parę uroczych krągłości. Zobaczysz… jeszcze skończy się na tym, że to _ja_ będę grubszy od ciebie.

Katsuki posłał partnerowi sceptyczne spojrzenie.

\- Mówię poważnie. – Rosjanin stwierdził, cały czas się uśmiechając – Powinieneś wiedzieć, jak Yakov wyglądał za młodu. Był jeszcze chudszy ode mnie.

\- Ale przynajmniej nie miał paskudnego dziecięcego tłuszczyku…

\- Yuuri, nie nazywaj paskudnym ciała, które kocham.

Dłoń Viktora wpełzła pod koszulkę i połaskotała umięśniony brzuszek. Chichocząc, Yuuri zaczął błagać o litość.

\- A skoro mówimy o genach… - odezwał się, gdy chwilę później wycierał łzę spod oka – to jakie ty masz szanse na odziedziczenie… eee… krągłości? Chodzi mi o to, czy…

Nie dokończył pytania. Nie musiał. Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna bez trudu zrozumiał przekaz. Jednym niewinnym nawiązaniem do krągłości, Yuuri Katsuki - taktowny i dobrze wychowany Japończyk – zadał całą masę niewygodnych pytań:

 _Chodzi mi o to, czy twoi rodzice są grubi czy chudzi? Masz rodziców? Kim są twoi rodzice? Czemu nie mówisz o swoich rodzicach? Czy mógłbyś opowiedzieć mi o swoich rodzicach?_

Po skroni Viktora spłynęła kropelka potu. Uch… istny temat fatum!

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien coś powiedzieć. Yuuri patrzył na niego z takim oczekiwaniem… wiercił się i przygryzał wargę. Zasługiwał na odpowiedź. Zwłaszcza po tym, co Viktor powiedział tydzień temu. Viktor obiecał coś Yuuriemu. Obiecał coś _sobie!_

A mimo to… mimo to nadal nie czuł się gotowy.

\- A tak w ogóle… to co to za książka, Yuuri?

Tchórz. Śmierdzący tchórz. Do tego hipokryta – a takie miał pretensje, gdy _Yuuri_ nie chciał mu się zwierzyć!

Rosjanin pożałował zmiany tematu, już kiedy ferelne pytanie wyszło z jego ust. Spodziewał się, że japoński ukochany będzie zły albo zraniony. Albo jedno i drugie.

A jednak Katsuki zaskoczył partnera. Na jego twarzy nie było bólu i rozczarowania, lecz… rozmarzony uśmiech.

\- „Przeminęło z wiartem". – powiedział, pokazując Viktorowi okładkę – Kupiłem ją w księgarni koło zoo. No wiesz… wtedy, gdy poszliśmy z Jurijem na miasto. Co prawda mam już jeden egzemplarz… ale kiedy zobaczyłem jedno-tomowe wydanie, nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

Ramiona Rosjanina rozluźniły się. Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna mocniej wtulił się bark ukochanego.

\- Prawie o tym zapomniałem… - wymruczał, patrząc na Japończyka spod długich rzęs – O tym, że mój Yuuri też lubi „Przeminęło z wiatrem".

\- „Też"?

Brązowe oczy zaświeciły się, jak u naukowca, który właśnie zyskał niepodważalny dowód na potwierdzenie swojej teorii.

\- A więc ty rzeczywiście… czytałeś „Przeminęło z wiatrem"? W wywiadzie cytowałeś Rhetta, prawda?

 _No tak._ – Viktor zaśmiał się w myślach – _Yuuri rzeczywiście jest naukowcem. Największym w dziejach badaczem mojej osoby!_

\- Owszem, cytowałem. Nawet takiemu lekkoduchowi jak ja zdarza się zacytować coś innego niż stronkę Chrisa. A „Przeminęło z wiartem" czytałem wiele, wiele razy.

\- Kto jest twoją ulubioną postacią? – wyjątkowo to _Yuuri_ , z nich dwóch, był podekscytowany jak dziecko.

\- A twoją?

\- Hej! Spytałem pierwszy!

Usta Prosiaczka ułożyły się w słodki grymasik. Rechocząc, Viktor cmoknął wkurzonego Japończyka w czubek nosa.

\- Ale ja mam ukryty motyw, by o to pytać. Chodzi o to, że jakiś czas temu rozwiązałem w internecie quiz _: Którą postacią z „Przeminęło z wiatrem" jesteś_.

\- Hm… ja też rozwiązałem ten quiz. Phichit wysłał mi link.

\- Łał! Serio? I kto ci wyszedł?

\- Powiem ci, jak ty mi powiesz.

\- To może zagrajmy w marynarzyka? 

\- W marynarzyka?! Ugh… mało romantyczne…

\- To może… - Viktor wyszeptał, przyciskając usta do szyi ukochanego – zamiast tego zagrajmy w naszą ulubioną grę „kto pierwszy dojdzie"?

\- SCARLET! – pisnął czerwony po same uszy Yuuri – M-moja ulubiona postać to Scarlet. A… a w quizie wyszła mi M-Melania!

Z ust Rosjanina wyszło kolejne zachwycone „Łał".

\- Ach, jak wspaniale się składa! Bo mnie w quizie wyszła Scarlet… a moją ulubioną postacią zawsze była Melania.

\- N-nabijasz się! Właśnie dlatego chciałem, żebyś powiedział pierwszy!

\- Yuuri, Yuuri… chyba nie oskarżasz mnie o kłamstwo, co? Nie moja wina, że jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni. Nawet quizy internetowe to potwierdzają. Od początku uwielbiałem Melanię. Podobało mi się, że do samego końca pozostała sobą. I potrafiła dostrzec w Scarlet coś, czego nie widzieli inni. Wydaje mi się, że widziała nawet więcej niż Rhett. Pewnie wielu analityków literackich by się z tym nie zgodziło… - Rosjanin głęboko westchnął – ale moim zdaniem tylko Melania kochała Scarlet, jednocześnie nie próbując zmienić jej w kogoś innego.

\- O matko… - zawstydzony na maksa Yuuri zasłonił dłońmi twarz – To brzmi zupełnie jak cyat z mojego… uuuugh!

To zaintrygowało Viktora.

\- Cytat z twojego… czego?

\- Fanfika. – Japończyk wyszeptał spomiędzy palców.

\- Fan…czego?

\- No wiesz… fan fiction. Kiedy piszesz własną kontynuację jakiejś książki… albo filmu… albo anime, albo czegokolwiek, to się nazywa fan fiction.

\- Aaaaa! Okej, chyba kumam.

\- Bardziej sloganowo na takie feksty mówi się fanfiki. Albo fiki.

Yuuri w dalszym ciągu nie oderwał dłoni od twarzy. A odpowiadał narzeczonemu takim tonem, jakby przyznawał się do oglądania porno! Z każdą chwilą Viktor był coraz bardziej ciekawy.

\- Hm… a zatem mój Yuuri napisał fanfika?

\- Dwa. Napisałem dwa fanfiki. Nie z własnej woli.

\- Oho? Nie z własnej woli, mówisz?

\- To był pomył p… p-profesora, okej?!

\- Ach! Profesora?

Japończyk nareszcie odsłonił twarz. Twarz, która – jak z zachwytem zauważył Rosjanin – był baaardzo czerwona i absolutnie urocza.

\- Na studiach mieliśmy bardzo wymagającego profesora, pana McBaina. – Katsuki wyjaśnił zrezygnowanym tonem – Zawsze zadawał nam tony prac pisemnych. W dodatku raz na jakiś czas, miał różne… ech… _odpały._ Na przykład pewnego razu wpadł do sali wykładowej, wydarł się, że uczelnia schodzi na psy, studenci są za mało kreatywni, literatura jest nauczana w sposób zbyt staroświeci, a interpretowanie tekstów jest – cytuję – „wyjęte z dupy i niedostosowane do współczesnych czasów".

 _W ten sposób nauczyciele odreagowują stres, kochanie._ – Viktor miał ochotę powiedzieć – _Yakov też miewał odpały. Były czasy, gdy wbijał na lodowisko, darł się od progu, że łyżwiarstwo schodzi na psy i kazał wszystkim ćwiczyć figury obowiązkowe. Wszystkim. Nawet biednym ośmiolatkom. Dzięki Bogu pojawił się pewien kreatywny ośmiomiolatek, który miał to polecenie w dupie i wyleczył trenercia z comiesięcznych odpałów. Nie pamiętam, kto to był… aha, ja. Ech, stare dobry czasy._

\- W każdym bądź razie… - wzdychając, ciągnął Yuuri – zamiast egzaminu zaliczeniowego każdy miał napisać fanfika. Z wybranej lektury obowiązkowej. Minimum trzy tysiące słów. Poza tym pełna dowolność… rzecz w tym, że w praktyce ta „pełna dowolność" oznaczała pisanie pod gust pana profesora. Dano nam do zrozumienia, że każdego, kto nie napisze satysfakcjonującego tekstu, czeka poprawka we wrześniu. Profesor McBain uwalił na tym zadaniu wszystkich, poza… ech… poza mną.

Jednak nie powiedział tego z dumą. O ile to możliwe, był _jeszcze bardziej_ zawstydzony.

\- Ach! A więc o czym napisałeś, mój ty nieprzyzwoicie uzdolniony Mistrzu Pióra? – Rosjanin wymruczał narzeczonemu do ucha.

\- Viktor, czy musimy o tym rozmawiać?

\- Yuuri, no weź! Chyba mogę wiedzieć, w jaki sposób przebrnąłeś przez diabelnie trudny egzamin z literatury?

\- Ale… ale to takie….

\- Jak się nie przyznasz, zacznę cię łaskotać. I nie przestanę, dopóki mi nie powiesz.

\- Ugh! N-no… no dobra! No więc… tego… napisałem dwa fanfiki. Oba z „Przeminęło z wiatrem". Pierwszy o Scarlet i Melanii. Właściwie to nie zamierzałem pisać dwóch, ale chodzi o to, że w tym pierwszym fiku trochę się… uch… _zagolopowałem_. Napisanie tej historii sprawiło mi frajdę i wyszło całkiem fajnie i w ogóle, rzecz w tym, że… że… że chyba umarłbym ze wstydu, gdybym pokazał _komukolwiek_ taki teskt. A już na pewno panu profesorowi! No więc napisałem drugi. O Scarlet i Rhetcie. O wiele poważniejszy, bardziej… eee… pasujący do norm i znacznie… eghm… grzeczniejszy.

Określenie „grzeczniejszy" uruchomiło w głowie Viktora _bardzo konkretny_ łańcuch skojarzeń. Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna bez trudu doszedł do odpowiednich wniosków.

\- Och! Czyli ten pierwszy fik był… niegrzeczny?

\- NIE! W-wcale nie był.

Japończyk odpowiedział za szybko. Rosjanin nie dał się wyprowadzić w pole.

\- Powiedz, Yuuri… a czy w tym twoim fiku doszło do czegoś między Scarlet i Melanią?

\- Iiiik!

\- Łaaaał! No nie wierzę! Yuuri lubi _yuri!_

\- WCALE NIE! Znaczy… cholera. Nie mam nic przeciwko lesbijkom, ale w tamtym fiku tak jakby przerobiłem obie bohaterki na facetów i… O MATKO!

 _Boziu, jaki słodziak._ – Viktor pomyślał z zachwytem – _Nic nie przebije jego miny, gdy niechcący przyzna się do zrobienia czegoś zboczonego._

\- Przerobiłeś Scarlet i Melanię na facetów? Yuuri, jakiś ty niegrzeczny…

\- Założenie tej historii wcale nie było niegrzeczne, okej?! – głos Katsukiego był mieszaniną paniki i oburzenia – Wpadłem na ten pomysł, gdy Phichit oglądał na laptopie Disneyowską „Księżczniczkę i Żabę". Chodziło o to, że Scarlet i Melania pojechały do Nowego Orleanu i spotkały czarownicę i mogły poprosić o dowolne życzenie i Scarlet powiedziała, że chciałaby móc robić to, co mężczyźni… co było, cholera, _logiczne,_ i pasowało do charakteru Scarlet i nie planowałem niczego niegrzecznego, ale straciłem kontrolę nad tekstem i… ugh! W każdym bądź razie, przy rzucaniu zaklęcia coś poszło nie tak i Scarlet zamieniła się w faceta. A Melania została w to wciągnięta przypadkiem. To miała być historia o charakterze czysto _filozoficznym!_ Rozważania na temat seksizmu, feminizmu i tak dalej… problem w tym, że jednego nie przywidziałem: Melania jest _bardzo_ podobna do Ashleya. A chyba pamiętasz, że przez praktycznie całą książkę Scarlet leciała na Ashleya? No więc, kiedy Melania zamieniła się w faceta, to Scarlet… eghm… zaczęła na nią patrzeć z zupełnie innej strony i doszło do… ugh… _rzeczy._

\- Rzeczy? A powiedz mi, czy kategoria wiekowa twojego tekstu była odpowiednia dla wszystkich… - palce Viktora zaczęły spacerować po udzie narzeczonego - … czy tylko dla dorosłych? – zatrzymały się na guziku spodni.

\- Z-zgadnij. – syknął Yuuri.

\- Mamuuuuniu! No _nareszcie_ zaczynam rozumieć, jak to się stało, że od początku byłeś taki _zarąbisty_ w łóżku!

\- VIKTOR!

\- A ja przez tyle czasu zachodziłem w głowę, skąd wziął się twój naturalny talent do seksu… w końcu zanim się spotkaliśmy, byłeś prawiczkiem. Ale teraz wszystko rozumiem! Skoro tyle czasu rozmyślałeś o tych sprawach, a potem jeszcze wszystko spisywałeś to…

\- CICHO BĄDŹ! A-ani słowa więcej! Mówiłem ci, że to wyszło niechcący! _Niechcący_ , jasne?!

\- No już, nie złość się. – Viktor złożył na czole ukochanego uspokajający pocałunek – Wiem, że nie jesteś typem, który celowo zrobiłby coś zboczonego. Twój _eros_ budzi się, gdy przestajesz myśleć i słuchasz instynktu. Tak jak wtedy… pod drzewem.

Yuuri wciąż udawał obrażonego, ale zdradzały go oczy. W brązowych tęczówkach kryła się czułość.

\- Nie zapomnisz mi tego drzewa, co?

\- Nigdy. – Rosjanin trącił nos Japończyka własnym – Straszne rzeczy ze mną zrobiłeś, Yuuri… przez ciebie nie mogę nawet wybrać się na relaksujący spacer do parku. Wszystkie drzewa mi się _kojarzą._

\- Wybacz. To było niechcący.

\- Niechcący, niechcący! Ech, Yuuri… ty wszystko robisz niechcący. Uwiedzenie mnie na bankiecie niechcący, rekord świata niechcący, drzewo niechcący… nawet oświadczyłeś się _niechcący._ Może i dobrze, że napisałeś dwa teksty? Jeszcze mógłbyś _niechcący_ zmienićpanu profesorowi orientację seksualną. Gdyby przeczytał ten zboczny tekst o Scarlet i Melanii, jak nic na tym by się skończyło.

Viktor zaśmiał się. Natomiast Yuuri nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

\- T-trafiłeś w dziesiątkę.

Rosjanin wybałuszył oczy.

\- Żartujesz? _Serio?_

Japończyk zacisnął zęby.

\- Pod koniec semestru dopadła mnie grypa. – burknął, zaciskając palce na książce – Tak mnie rozwaliło, że nie miałem jak wyjść z domu, a co dopiero pokazać się na uczelni. Niektórzy profesorowie, w tym pan McBain, wymagali drukowanych wersji wypracowań. I, zgadnij, kto w moim imieniu nosił nauczycielom zadania domowe? Oczywiście mój _kochaniutki_ współlokator, Phichit!

\- Och!

Podekscytowany na maksa Viktor, usiadł na łóżku i zaczął podkakiwać jak małe dziecko. Już przeczuwał, jakie było zakończenie tej historii.

\- I co? I co?

\- Jak to „co"?! – gniewnie parsknął Yuuri – Ten tajski intrygant „niechcący" oddał panu profesorowi _nie tego fika, co trzeba!_ Jeśli ja jestem mistrzem w robieniu rzeczy „niechcący", to Phichit ma z tego cholerny doktorat! Bo jego „niechcący" w dziewiędziesięciu procentach przypadków oznacza „wybacz, nie mogłem się powstrzymać, bo Instagram mnie wzywał"! Tym razem też miał ukryty motyw… ugh, robił niewinne oczka i przepraszał mnie i powiedział, że jeśli zostanę uwalony, to przez pół roku będzie sprzątał nasz pokój. Ale gdybym zdał za pierwszym podejściem, to miałem pozwolić mu opublikować fika w sieci i jeszcze wrzucić link na Fejsa. A ja, durny, zgodziłem się na taki układ… no ale jak, cholera, miałem się nie zgodzić, gdy ten bajzel, który robił Budda, a potem reszta chomiczego haremu, przebijał nawet sierść Makkachina i twoje gacie na telewizorze?! Poza tym, byłem pewien, że obleję.

\- Ale nie oblałeś. – Viktor wyszczerzył zęby – Ach, ile ja bym dał, by zobaczyć minę tego biednego profesora!

\- Ja zapamiętałem jego minę _aż za dobrze!_ Wyzdrowiałem akurat na zbieranie zaliczeń. McBain patrzył na mnie, jakbym był jakimś… ugh… _Di Caprio_ z "Titanica"! Jakbym mu oddał co najmniej rysunek gołej baby! Byłem pewien, że mnie zwyzywa, wyśle do Dziekana, wywali z uczelni… a on powiedział, że chyba zmieniłem mu orientację i spytał, czy znam jakieś dobre knajpy dla gejów!

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna odchylił głowę do tyłu i zaczął głośno rechotać.

\- To nie jest śmieszne! – Yuuri trzepnął narzeczonego w ramię – G-gdyby nie to, że jako pierwsza osoba od dziesięciu pokoleń dostałem piątkę, jak nic miałbym po tym spotkaniu traumę! Uch! P-potem jeszcze McBain zaczął rozpowiadać na Facebooku, że rozminąłem się z powołaniem… że powinienem zostać pisarzem, a nie łyżwiarzem figurowym. A przeklęty Phichit oczywiście lajkował te durne posty!

\- Och, Yuuri… nie mów takich rzeczy o Phichicie. Od siedmiu lat za darmo pełni rolę twojego PR-owca. Powinieneś mu podziękować za poprawianie wizerunku. Gdyby nie on, świat uważałby cię za grzecznego chłopca.

\- Pfft! Wrzucenie zdjęcia, na którym kleisz się do mnie w chińskiej knajpie, _z całą pewnością_ poprawiło mi wizerunek! Może jeszcze powinienem mu podziękować, że wybrał to, na którym widać tylko twoją klatę, a nie resztę cia… eee, Viktor? _Co ty robisz?_

Viktor przerwał wstukiwanie tekstu do telefonu i puścił partnerowi oko.

\- Szukam na Fejsie linka do Twojego fika! A, i przy okazji, chcę zobaczyć, jak wygląda „chomiczy harem".

\- CO?! Ani mi się waż!

Japończyk podjął próbę odebrania narzeczonemu komórki… ale osiągnął jedynie to, że Rosjanin uwalił się na nim całym ciałem. Gdyby ktoś wszedł teraz do pokoju, zastałby przekomiczny widok:

Na łóżku spoczywał ułożony z dwóch mężczyzn „plus". Viktor leżał prostopadle do Yuuriego, a konkretnej na Yuurim, a konkretniej na rękach Yuuriego, które przyszpilał do materaca plecami i udami… i przy okazji bawił się telefonem, cały czas beztrosko się uśmiechając.

\- S-są jakieś granice bezczelności! – Japończyk wyrzucił z siebie, wściekle wierzgając nogami – Złaź ze mnie!

\- Nie, bo użyjesz swoich świńskich rączek, by mnie powstrzymać. A chcę zobaczyć na własne oczy, jak w jakimś tekście napisałeś słowo „członek".

\- N-nie pisałem o żadnych cz…czł… czło…

\- Ach, Yuuri! Nawet nie możesz tego powiedzieć. Byłem w szoku, że „wiagra" przeszła ci przez gardło. Tym _bardziej_ chcę zobaczyć mega zboczony tekst napisany dłońmi mojego mega wstydliwego Prosiaczka! I przy okazji wreszcie dodam Phichita do znajomych. Co prawda Yakov mi zabronił, ale… hę? Dlaczego jestem zablokowany?

\- Zablokowany? – wydyszał Yuuri – Ty? To _ja_ jestem zablokowany! Twój tyłek miażdży mi płuca. Proszę, zejdź ze mnie. Albo, jak już musisz na mnie leżeć, to przynajmniej ułóż się w taki sposób, bym mógł oddychać.

Wzdychając, Viktor zsunął się z ukochanego. Ostatecznie wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji – z głową na barku Japończyka. Zarzucił też nogę na udo Yuuriego, by mocniej się przytulić.

\- Phichit zablokował mnie na Fejsie. – pożalił się.

\- Hę? – Katsuki uniósł brwi – Czemu miałby robić coś takiego? Nie przypominam sobie, byś w jakiś sposób mu podpadł. A właściwie to… chyba nie znam _nikogo_ , kto podpadłby Phichitowi do tego stopnia, by zasłużyć na blokadę na Facebooku. No, może oprócz takiej jednej laski, Princess Vivi…

\- Laski? _Laski?!_

Rosjanin zaczął wyć ze śmiechu.

\- Hę? – Japończyk zamrugał – O co ci… z czego tak się cieszysz?

\- Yuuri… sam zobacz.

Cały czas próbując opanować chichot, Viktor podał narzeczonemu telefon. Katsuki momentalnie zbladł.

\- N-n-niemożliwe! – pisnął przerażonym tonem – T-to… to twój… a-a więc… tamten test też był… !

\- Test? Ach, a więc jednak na niego natrafiłeś, Yuuri! Myślałem, że nie masz konta na Facebooku.

\- B-bo nie mam! R-rozwiązywaliśmy go z konta Phichita!

\- Ale nie dotarliście do końca. – Viktor stwierdził z pewnym rozczarowaniem – W końcu nie dostałem komunikatu. Powiedz, na którym pytaniu się wyłożyliście? Chyba mi nie powiesz, że nie wiedziałeś, kiedy mam urodziny? A jak się okaże, że Twoim ulubionym sportowcem jest Stephane Lambiel, to chyba pęknie mi serce!

\- Nie wyłożyliśmy się na żadnym pytaniu. – Yuuri stwierdził zbolałym tonem – Kiedy dotarliśmy do ostatniego, zamknąłem okienko z testem.

\- Zamknąłeś?! Mój Boże, dlaczego?

\- B-bo… bo myślałem, że Princess Vivi to moja koleżanka z lodowiska! T-teraz to brzmi nieprawdopodobnie, ale… ech, ta dziewczyna strasznie się na mnie uwzięła. I wszystko wskazywało na to, że to ona zrobiła ten test. To dlatego Phichit ją zablokował… czy raczej zablokował _Ciebie._ O Buddo, tak mi teraz głupio! G-gdy sobie pomyślę, że to jednak byłeś ty…

Srebrnowsłosy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Muszę potem powiedzieć Phichitowi, by mnie odblokował. Ech, Yuuri… od tak dawna mogliśmy być razem…

Trzymające telefon dłonie Yuuriego przestały się trząść. Brązowe oczy stały się bardzo poważne.

\- Bardzo cię kocham i… i wtedy też cię kochałem, ale nie sądzę, byśmy byli razem. W sensie, wtedy. Siedem lat temu. Nawet gdyby nasze ścieżki skrzyżowały się, i tak nie bylibyśmy razem.

Viktor posłał partnerowi zszokowane spojrzenie. W odpowiedzi Japończyk pogłaskał go po ramieniu.

\- Nie byliśmy na to gotowi, Viktor. A przynajmniej ja nie byłem. Nie wiem, jak z tobą… być może ty byłeś gotowy, ale ja na pewno nie. Myślałem o tym po naszym powrocie z Detroit. O tym wszystkim, co się stało. Myślałem o więzi, która jest między nami. Sądzę, że byliśmy w jakiś sposób połączeni, jeszcze zanim się spotkaliśmy. A mimo to… siedem lat temu… to jeszcze nie był nasz czas. Spotkanie się w tamtym czasie nie było nam przeznaczone.

Starszy z mężczyzn zastanowił się nad ostatnim stwierdzeniem i zdał sobie sprawę, że ukochany ma rację. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że byli sobie przeznaczeni. Ale siedem lat temu rzeczywiście nie byli na siebie gotowi. Yuuri sprzed siedmiu lat nie był gotowy na Viktora… a Viktor sprzed siedmiu lat nie był gotowy na Yuuriego.

 _Bycie z kimś polega na tym, żeby dać sobie czas i zrobić coś nie pod wpływem chwili, ale dlatego że naprawdę tego chcesz._ – powiedział kiedyś Yakov.

Viktor zaśmiał się pod nosem. Test na Facebooku _z pewnością_ został zrobiony pod wpływem chwili.

\- Teraz, gdy o tym myślę, - zwrócił się do narzeczonego – to gdybyś odpowiedział na ostatnie pytanie, prawdopodobnie zraziłbyś się do mnie do końca życia.

\- Yyy… chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego, ale tak jakby… troche boję się spytać? Czy raczej: _przeczuwam,_ o co może chodzić.

\- Oho? To może podzielisz się ze mną swoimi przeczuciami? Dam ci drobną podpowiedź: na każdego, kto rozwiązałby test, czekało moje zdjęcie. Miałem na nim złoty medal z Rostelecomu.

\- Zakłądam, że nie miałeś na sobie _niczego_ poza tym medalem. – czerwieniąc się, wycedził Yuuri.

\- Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz, kochanie. – Viktor wyszczerzył zęby.

\- UGH! Jak mi jeszcze powiesz, że miałeś na swoim… no-wiesz-czym różową kokardę…

\- Pfft! Nie oskarżaj mnie o podobne rzeczy, Yuuri.

Odczekał chwilę, a potem pochylił się nad uchem Japończyka.

\- Kokarda była niebieska. – oświadczył zmysłowym tonem – A ta część mojego ciała, wokół której była obwiązana, nazywa się „penis". P-e-n-i-s.

Yuuri odsunął czoło bezwstydnego narzeczonego od swojej twarzy.

\- A zatem, powiedz mi… - parsknął, kręcąc głową – ilu szczęśliwców rozwiązało cały test i obejrzało sobie twojego… przyjaciela z niebieską kokardą?

\- Mojego penisa, Yuuri. Użyj, słowa „penis".

\- Zapomnij. Nie powiem tego słowa.

\- Ale dlaczego? „Penis" to zupełnie normalne słowo. A na kartkówkach z biologii co pisałeś? „Umiejscowiona nad jądrami rzecz w moich spodniach"?

\- Na kartkówkach pisałem w kanji.

\- Łał! To penis ma własne kanji?

\- Owszem, ma. – wzdychając, Japończyk położył dłoń na policzku Rosjanina – Nie udawaj, że tego nie wiesz. Dobrze wiem, ile zboczonych mang kupiłeś sobie „na pamiątkę" w Tokio.

\- A ja dobrze wiem, że potajemnie je wszystkie przeczytałeś. – nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego, Viktor przykrył dłoń Yuuriego swoją – Pewnego pięknego dnia tak cię upiję, że będziesz powtarzał słowo „penis", jak mantrę.

 _Znam też sposoby, by zmusić cię, żebyś zrobił to na trzeźwo. –_ pomyślał chytrze.

\- Są fajniejsze słowa, które mógłby powtarzać, jak mantrę.

\- Na przykład?

„ _Członek"? „Fiut"? „Siusiaczek"?_

\- „Kocham cię".

Viktor gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Yuuri złączył ich czoła.

\- Kocham cię. – wyszeptał, zamykając oczy – Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Mogę to powtarzać bez końca.

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że za chwilę serce wyskoczy mu z piersi. Już miał zainicjować pocałunek, jednak wtedy jego narzeczony dodał:

\- Ale siedem lat temu nie byłem w stanie tego z siebie wykrztusić. Nawet w myślach. Jeszcze trudniej było mi to powiedzieć, niż ten… ech, niech już ci będzie… _penis._ Prawda jest taka… - w tym momencie Yuuri przełknął ślinę - … że siedem lat temu bałem się miłości.

\- Ja też się bałem. – Viktor wyznał szeptem – Pewnie ten test na Facebooku sugerował coś wprost przeciwnego, ale tak naprawdę… gdyby ktoś go rozwiązał, chyba skichałbym się ze strachu. Z jednej strony czekałem na moment, aż ktoś odpowie na wszystkie pytanie… ale jednocześnie panicznie się tego bałem. Nie wiem, co bym wtedy zrobił.

\- Ale nikt nie rozwiązał testu? – kącik ust Japończyka nieznacznie uniósł się do góry.

\- Jak ktoś mógłby go rozwiązać? – Rosjanin również się uśmiechnął – Stworzyłem go, by znaleźć _ciebie._ Chociaż znalazło się paru łyżwiarzy, którzy zabrnęli całkiem daleko. Większość wymiękała na ósmym pytaniu.

\- Na ósmym? Przypomnij mi, czego ono dotyczyło?

\- Powodów, dla których Scarlet wychodziła za mąż.

\- Ach!

Yuuri sięgnął po porzuconą książkę.

\- Co za zbieg okoliczności. Własnie miałem zacząć o tym czytać. Doszedłem do sceny, gdy Rhett przyszedł oświadczyć się Scarlet. To moja ulubiona scena…

\- Moja też.

Gdy tak leżeli, przytuleni do siebie, Viktor wpadł na pomysł. Była pewna rzecz, której nikt bardzo… bardzo… bardzo dawno dla niego nie zrobił.

\- Yuuri, czy…

Urwał, gdy uświadomił sobie, jak niepewnie brzmiał jego własny głos. Ech, co za dziwne uczucie. Nie czuł się tak od… cóż… już od jakiegoś czasu. Przy Yuurim niemal całkowicie zapomniał, jak to było – czuć się w ten sposób. Czuć się nieszczęśliwym, zagubionym i niekochanym.

\- O co chodzi? – Japończyk zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Yuuri, czy ty… nie poczytałbyś mi trochę? No wiesz, na dobranoc?

Zanim Viktor uciekł z domu, rodzice często czytali mu na dobranoc. Nie tylko mama. Ojciec także. O ile Viktor jakoś specjalnie nie tęsknił za rodzicami, to brakowało mu ich głosów. Wciąż pamiętał, jak brzmiał głos ojca, sprzed „Wielkiej Kłótni". Głos Aleksandra Nikiforova, zwykle burkliwy i szortki, podczas czytania synowi bajki potrafił brzmieć zaskakujaco łagodnie.

Już od wielu lat tak nie brzmiał. Od ponad dwudziestu lat głos Saszy potrafił jedynie czynić niepokornemu potomkowi wyrzuty.

No cóż… dobrze, że Viktor miał chociaż Yakova. Raz nawet udało mu się nakłonić sędziwego trenera do przeczytania na głos fragmentu książki. Harlequina. Gdy Yakov zorientował się, że to Harlequin, wydarł się, że już nigdy więcej niczego wychowankowi nie przeczyta. W przeciwieństwie do Viktora, Yakov miał doskonałą pamięć. Viktor wpadł we własne sidła. Pokarało go.

Ale książka, którą miał przeczytać Yuuri, nie była Harlequinem. Więc może Yuuri mógłby… ?

\- Viktor, proszę, bądź poważny. Masz prawie trzydzieści lat. Nie poczytam ci…

Viktor zwiesił głowę. No tak. Był na to za stary. To przykre, że dzieciom wypadało robić niektóre rzeczy, a dorosłym już nie.

\- … dopóki nie zdejmiesz butów.

Srebrna czupryna poderwała się do góry. Yuuri uśmiechnął się.

\- No naprawdę, Viktor… w tym wieku powinieneś nauczyć się, by nie wchodzić z butami na łóżko. Wiesz, jak bardzo jestem przeczulony na tym punkcie. No już, zdejmuj buty! Chcę wreszcie przeczytać moją ulubioną scenę.

Nie wierząc we własne szczęście, Viktor zeskoczył z łóżka. W ekspresowym tempie pozbył się butów i marynarki. Z początku niedbale rzucił je na ziemię, ale po karcącym uniesieniu brwi przez narzeczonego, potraktował części garderoby według „japońskich standardów". Buty zostały równiutko ułożone obok drzwi, a marynarka zawieszona na wieszaczku i schowana do szafy.

\- Zrobione! – podekscytowany trzydziestolatek zaanonsował, wskakując na materac z impetem trzylatka – A teraz czytaj!

\- Umm… okej. – Yuuri odchrząknął – _Scarlett siedziała w swojej sypialni jedząc bez apetytu kolację, którą przyniosła jej na tacy Mammy, i przysłuchiwała się jękowi wiatru…_

W czytaniu komuś książki było coś dziwnie intymnego – Viktor doszedł do takiego wniosku już po kilku minutach wsłuchiwania się w opowieść.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Yuuri dobrze znał „Przeminęło z wiatrem". Dobrze też znał _tę_ scenę. Nie czytał tak jak ktoś, kto obcował z tekstem po raz pierwszy. Gdy łyżwiarz jechał bliski swojemu sercu program, jego uczucia stawały się widoczne w tańczącej na lodzie sylwetce. W ten sam sposób uczucia czytelnika, dla którego dana książka była pozycją osobistą, były słyszalne w deklamującym tekst głosie.

Uśmiech nawet na chwilę nie schodził z twarzy srebrnowłosego mężczyzny. Viktor leżał zwinięty w kłębek, korzystając z ramienia ukochanego zamiast poduszki. Słuchał głosu Yuuriego z takim samym zachwytem, z jakim oglądał swojego mężczyznę jadącego do „Stammi Viccino". Nawet nie chodziło o to, że ten czarnowłosy okularnik miał jakieś szczególne zdolności recytatorskie… bardziej chodziło o to, że _przeżywał_ to, co czytał. Ech, był supersłodki.

 _Czuję, jakbym znowu miał siedem lat._ – Viktor pomyślał z rozmarzeniem – _Czuję, jakbym wrócił do domu po baaaardzo długiej nieobecności._

Uświadomił sobie, że tym właśnie był dla niego Yuuri – nie tylko miłością życia, ale również domem. Czy raczej… osobą, która sprawiła, że Viktor zaczął traktować mieszkanie w Petersburgu nie jako kącik do spania, ale prawdziwy dom.

Dotychczas myślał w ten sposób tylko o dwóch miejscach. Jednym było Hasetsu. A drugim… ech.

 _Dwadzieścia lat._ – Viktor uświadomił sobie goryczą – _Odległość między momentem, gdy uciekłem od rodziców i momentem, gdy pierwszy raz postawiłem stopę w Hasetsu, to około dwadzieścia lat. Przez dwadzieścia lat nie miałem prawdziwego domu._

To nie tak, że czegoś żałował. Większości swoich decyzji raczej by nie zmienił. Po prostu… czasami było mu przykro.

\- _A jednak wrócę – powiedział i wyszedł, ona zaś stała na pierwszym stopniu schodów i długo patrzyła na zamknięte drzwi._ Ech, chyba tyle wystarczy nam na dzisiaj, co?

Yuuri skończył czytać i wyczekująco spojrzał na narzeczonego.

\- Przebijasz każdego audio-booka. – Viktor puścił mu oko.

\- Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd czytałem na głos. – Japończyk odpowiedział nieśmiałym uśmiechem – Ostatni raz był… hm… w liceum? Nauczycielka angielskiego zawsze wyznaczała mnie do czytania.

\- Wiedziała, co robi.

\- Czy ja wiem? Myślę, że chciała w ten sposób powalczyć z moją nieśmiałością. A dobra znajomość języka była tylko pretekstem. Czytanie na oczach całej klasy… w dodatku stojąc… ugh!

\- Przede mną też się wstydziłeś?

\- O dziwo nie. Jeśli chcesz mogę… mogę czytać ci częściej. Będę mógł poćwiczyć czytanie po rosyjsku.

\- Możesz mi czytać w dowolnym języku. – Viktor zamknął oczy i mocniej wtulił się w ramię partnera – Japońskiego też nie chciałbym zapomnieć.

\- Jeśli sprawi ci to przyjemność, – palce Yuuriego utonęły w srebrnych włosach – to nie ma problemu.

\- Ja też mogę od czasu do czasu poczytać ci na dobranoc. Z tobą jako moim słuchaczem, jestem gotowy przeczytać dowolną pozycję! Od „Kubusia Puchatka" po „Pięćdziesiąt Twarzy Greya"!

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna zachichotał.

\- Chętnie skorzystam z propozycji. Chociaż… chyba wolę czytać dla ciebie. To mnie fascynuje.

\- Fascynuje?

Viktor otworzył oczy i z zaciekawieniem zerknął na ukochanego.

\- Bardzo rzadko zdarza się, żebyś leżał spokojnie przez dłużej niż pięć minut. – Japończyk wyjął chusteczkę i z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy zaczął czyszcić okulary – Nawet w kinie lubisz na bieżąco komentować film. Nie przeszkadza mi to, ale… jakby to powiedzieć? Fascynuje mnie twoja twarz, gdy poświęcasz czemuś aż tyle uwagi, nie mówiąc ani słowa.

\- Ach tak? – Rosjanin uśmiechnął się leniwie.

\- Kiedy poszliśmy do opery na „Dziadka do Orzechów", był taki moment, gdy bardzo długo milczałeś. – okulary powróciły na nos właściciela – Miałeś na twarzy taki zachwyt, że w pewnym momencie zacząłem patrzeć na ciebie, zamiast na scenę. Nie mogłem oderwać od ciebie wzroku.

\- Lubię to. Gdy nie możesz oderwać ode mnie wzroku.

\- A przed chwilą, gdy czytałem dla ciebie… - Yuuri zawahał się – miałem wrażenie, że pod koniec byłeś trochę markotny?

Brązowe oczy obserwowały narzeczonego zza szkieł okularów. Patrząc na nie, przez sekundę, dosłownie sekudnę, Viktor czuł się zupełnie przezroczysty. Jakby te mahoniowe tęczówki potrafiły przejrzeć go na wylot.

Mógł obrócić całą sytuację w żart. Odpowiedzieć coś zabawnego. Ale, o dziwo – wcale nie chciał.

\- Rzeczywiście zrobiło mi się trochę smutno. – przyznał, opierając policzek na dłoni – Ale to nic wielkiego. Po prostu wróciły do mnie wspomnienia. Przypomniały mi się pradawne czasy, gdy nie miał mi kto poczytać. Jeszcze parę lat temu, odpoczywałbym po programie dowolnym, leżąc samotnie na hotelowym wyrku, z workami lodu na obolałych nóżkach, użalając się nad sobą i marudząc, jaki to jestem nieszczęśliwy, zagubiony i niekochany. Ale teraz mam ciebie, skarbie, więc to już przeszłość! Teraz w moim życiu są wyłącznie serduszka, pudelki i prosiaczki!

Koniec końców, jednak zakończył wypowiedź żartem. I swoim firmowym uśmiechem w kształcie serca. Cóż, niektórych przyzwyczajeń ciężko się pozbyć.

Mimo to Yuuri nie roześmiał się. Wciąż patrzył na narzeczonego _tym wzrokiem._ Jakby całkowicie go rozgryzł.

Viktor miał zamiar przytulić zatroskanego partnera i powiedzieć coś w stylu: „no już, jestem pieprzącym głupoty staruchem, nie martw się o mnie". Jednak przeszkodziła mu w tym dobiegająca z telefonu piosenka Avril Lavigne „Hello Kitty". Ech, Kiciuś Plisetsky i jego timing…

Viktor niechętnie nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.

\- Ten zakichany kontroler wykasował mi konto na Fejsie! – na wstępie padło wściekłe stwierdzenie – Mówiliście, że można się normalnie rejestrować, a tu dupa! Nie jestem jakimś pieprzonym pięciolatkiem! Zasługuję na to, by, tak jak wszyscy, mieć konto na Facebooku!

\- Jakiś ty niekulturalny, Yurio. – wzdychając, srebrowłosy mężczyzna przewrócił się na plecy – A co się stało z powitaniem? „Dobry wieczór, szanowny starszy kolego, przepraszam, że przerywam ci upojne chwile z moim japońskim imiennikiem".

\- Prędzej wyjdę na ulicę w pierdolonym różowym sweterku, niż przywitam się z tobą w taki sposób!

 _To się da załatwić. –_ pomyślał Viktor – _Już wiem, co ci kupię na urodziny._

A na głos powiedział:

\- Yuuri, masz pozdrowienia od Kicibaleriny. Dzwoni, by pogratulować ci złota i tego, że pozamiatałeś nim lód.

\- KURWA MAĆ! Nie rozpowiadaj o mnie żadnych kłamstw, podstarzały mitomanie!

\- Powiedz mu, że też go pozdrawiam. – Yuuri cmoknął narzeczonego w policzek – Za chwilę wracam. Idę pod prysznic.

\- Zaraz… poczekaj! – Viktor zawołał za zmierzającym w stronę łazienki Japończykiem – Nie myj się jeszcze! Skończę gadać z Juraczką i wykąpiemy się razem…

\- Jak masz mówić takie rzeczy, to odsuń przynajmniej komórkę od głowy, pierdolony zboczeńcu! – warknął jeszcze bardziej rozjuszony Jurij.

\- Bądź dobrym przyjacielem i pomóż Yurio. – głowa Katsukiego wychyliła się zza framugi – Chcę tylko trochę się opłukać. Za chwilę do ciebie przyjdę.

\- Ale, Yuuuuuuuri!

\- Słyszałeś Prosiaka! Nie zadzwoniłem do ciebie, bo miałem taki kaprys. Chcę, żebyś mi w czymś pomógł. A przypominam ci, że od wycieczki do Detroit masz u mnie cholerny dług.

Viktor wciąż posyłał zamkniętym drzwiom do łazienki tęskne spojrzenia. Liczył na odrobinę czułości przed pójściem spać. Zwłaszcza po romantycznym czytaniu „Przeminęło z wiatrem"… i ogólnie po wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, odkąd wrócił od Yakova. Może jeśli szybko spławi Kicibalerinę, zdąży wskoczyć do Yuuriego pod prysznic?

\- Ech… a nie mógłbym spłacić tego całego długu kiedy indziej? Naprawdę chcesz zużywać moją wdzięczność na coś tak banalnego? No naprawdę, Yurio… z czym jak z czym, ale z urabianiem Yakova powinieneś sobie radzić. Mieszkasz z nim pod jednym dachem. Nawet ja nie dostąpiłem tego zaszczytu. Masz niemal dwudziestoczterogodzinny dostęp do Papcia i jeszcze prosisz mnie o radę?

\- O nic nie proszę, tylko _żądam,_ byś dotrzymał zobowiązań! I to _nie tylko_ tych związanych z Wieprzkiem. Ja jakoś zawsze mam czas, gdy ty dzwonisz do mnie z problemami!

Ech, to prawda. Co prawda Plisetsky reagował na „problemy" Viktora identycznie jak Yakov (co było dokładnym powodem, dla którego Viktor dzwonił właśnie do niego, gdy Yakov był nieosiągalny), czytaj darł mordę, przeklinał i rzucał coś w stylu: „oddzwoń, gdy wytrzeźwiejesz, to potraktuję Cie poważnie" (Viktora najczęściej nachodziło na zwierzenia, gdy był naprany), ale jedno trzeba było smarkaczowi oddać – _nie rozłączał się._ Przynajmniej dopóki nie upewnił się, że starszy kolega jest w bezpiecznym miejscu.

Okej, niech będzie. Skoro Juraczka mógł raz na jakiś czas wysłuchać pijańskiego bełkotu Viktora… to Viktor mógł raz na jakiś czas pomóc w czymś Juraczce. Nawet jeśli z jego punktu widzenia sprawa była banalnie prosta.

Starając się nie zwracać uwagi na dobiegający z łazienki szum wody i nie wyobrażać sobie nagiego ciała Yuuriego (och Boże, Yuuri i krople wody spływające po jego pięknej pupie!), srebrnowłosy mężczyzna rzucił:

\- No dobra, niech będzie. Spróbuję ci pomóc. Słuchaj, czy Yakov powiedział ci, jaki dokładnie ma problem z tobą i z Fejsem?

\- Dwa! – gniewnie syknął Plisetsky – Powiedział, że ma dwa problemy! Pierwszy to JJ, a drugi to Beka!

\- Yyy…

\- Ta przeklęta kanadyjska gnida non-stop zamieszcza na Fejsie zdjęcia swoich tatuaży! Na Instagram to on ich nie wrzuca, cholera go wie, dlaczego, ale mniejsza o to… w każdym bądź razie na Fejsie co chwilę można zobaczyć zdjęcia jego plerów, łapy i nie wiadomo, czego jeszcze! I jacyś kretyni w moim wieku non stop to lajkują! I wiesz, co sobie uroił Yakov? Wiesz?! Wymyślił sobie, że jak naoglodam się tych wszystkich zdjęć, to pewnego dnia wrócę do domu z ciałem wymalowanym jak pierdolona Kaplica Sykstyńska! Do reszty go pogrzało?! Yakov powinien się leczyć, skoro uważa, że zrobiłbym cokowiek na podobieństwo tego poparańca JJ'a!

\- Nie wysyłaj Yakova do psychiatryka za odrobinę nadopiekuńczości. – Viktor głośno westchnął – Kiedy ja rejestrowałem się na Facebooku, była podobna moda na posty z piercingiem. Zamieszczał je jakiś francuski łyżwiarz. Też straciłem z tego powodu moje pierwsze konto, więc to nie tak, że zostałeś jakoś szczególnie wyrózniony.

Jurij odburknął coś pod nosem.

\- No dobrze, Jean-Jacquesa jestem w stanie zrozumieć… - ciągnął starszy z Rosjan – ale co na Facebooku może wyprawiać Otabek?

\- No właśnie _niczego_ nie wyprawia, bo go tam, kurwa, _nie ma!_

\- Aha. A to problem, bo…?

\- Bo idąc _genialnym_ , kurwa, tokiem rozumowania Yakova, skoro Beki nie ma na Facebooku, nie będzie mnie miał kto kontrolować, zapiszę się do wszystkich satanistycznych grup, jakie są i bez cienia wstydu będę zamieszczał swoje zdjęcia w bieliźnie… jakbym był jakimś pierdolonym Giacomettim albo, kurwa, tobą! Co to ma, do cholery, znaczyć?! Beka jest moim kumplem, nie _niańką!_

\- Ale musisz przyznać, że gdy on wchodzi w grę, rezygnujesz z przynajmniej połowy zachowań, przed którymi zazwyczaj nie masz oporów. Więc to nie tak, że wnioski Yakova wzięły się z kosmosu…

\- GÓWNO MNIE TO OBCHODZI! Chcę mieć konto na Fejsie! Wszyscy mają, więc ja też chcę! Jak na to nie patrzeć zasłużyłem! Moje konto na Instagramie jest grzeczne _do urzygu_! Nie zamieszczam takich zboczeń, jak ty i Milka, a mimo to…

I gadał, i gadał… skarżył się na Yakova dobre dziesięć minut! W międzyczasie szum wody ustał.

 _I nici ze wspólnego prysznica._ – Viktor pomyślał ponuro.

\- Słuchaj… - odezwał się, gdy Plisetsky zrobił sobie przerwę na złapanie oddechu – Znam co najmniej _milion_ sposobów, jak mógłbyś to rozegrać, ale ponieważ jesteś taki mało sprytny, mało twórczy i w ogóle mało ogarnięty, podam ci najprostsze rozwiązanie z możliwych.

\- Jak jeszcze raz powiesz, że jestem mało… cokolwiek, to ci, kurwa, przyłożę!

\- Powodzenia w zrobieniu tego przez telefon. Ale wracając do tematu… po prostu uruchom kontrolujący Yakova guzik i sprawa załatwiona.

Nastąpiła pięciosekundowa pauza. Juraczka nie zajarzył.

\- Jaki znowu guzik?! – burknął z irytacją – Możesz, cholera, mówić po ludzku?!

Viktor przewrócił oczami. Ech, Milka miała rację… to rzeczywiście najbardziej tępe dziecko w całym klubie. No naprawdę…

\- Do kontrolowania Yakova służy specjalny guzik. – Nikiforov wytłumaczył znudzonym tonem – Guzik nosi dziesięciocentymetrowy obcas i zwie się Lilka.

Kolejna pauza.

 _Jego mózg mógłby pracować szybciej._ – srebrnowłosy mężczyzna stwierdził ze zniecierpliwieniem.

\- No dobra. – po długim namyśle mruknął Plisetsky – Wszystko ładnie, puszyście i zajebiście, tylko trzeba najpierw przekonać _Lilkę_ do Facebooka. A wyobraź sobie, że to może być, kurwa,trudne!

\- „Och, mamusiu!" – Viktor zaświergotał piskliwym głosem – „Teatr Bolszoj zamieszcza takie piękniusie nagrania na Facebooku! Chciałem je sobie obejrzeć, ale wstrętny Yakov zlikwidował mi konto. Och, ach, jestem taki zawiedziony, że nie będę mógł ci zaimponować idealnym _plie_!" Warto czasem wysilić mózgownicę, Juraczka.

I jeszcze jedna pauza. Ale tym razem przed pauzą nastąpiło gwałtowne wciągnięcie powietrza – czyli istniała szansa, że silnik w głowie dzieciaka nareszcie _zaskoczy_.

\- Pominąwszy „mamusię", ta strategia… może nawet zadziałać? – nastolatek powiedział zamyślonym tonem.

\- Na bank zadziała.

 _Żebyś tylko nie przesadził z dramatyzmem._ – Viktor pomyślał, przełykając ślinę – _Jak odpowiednio nakręcisz Lilkę, Yakov może nawet dostać zjebkę za skasowanie nieszczęsnego konta! Ups. Czemu mam wrażenie, że otworzyłem Puszkę Pandory?_

\- Jak nie zadziała, to masz w ryj! – zagroził Plisetsky.

\- Ależ nie ma za co. W ramach podziękowań możesz mi dać buziaczka w ryj. Tylko w policzek, żeby Yuuri nie był zaz… - w tym momencie Yuuri wyszedł z łazienki - … drosny.

Z czarnych włosów spłynęło po szyi kilka kropelek wody. Smukłe ciało Japończyka było otulone szlafroczkiem. Ale nie jednym z tych tanich puchatych hotelowych szlafroczków! Białym i jedwabnym szlafroczkiem, którego parę dni temu kupił Yuuriemu narzeczony. Kupił – warto zaznaczyć – mimo wyraźnych protestów Yuuriego. Przez całą drogę do hotelu, Yuuri mamrotał, że nie ośmieli się włożyć tak drogiego wdzianka. A teraz…

Viktorowi na moment zaschło w gardle.

\- Ułegh! – dźwięk, który wydał Jurij, przywodził na myśl wyrzyganie się do telefonu – Twój posrany mózg zaczyna zmierzać w kurewsko obrzydliwym kierunku, więc się rozłączam.

\- Spoko. – srebrnowłosy mężczyzna odparł nieobecnym głosem.

\- Mówiłem poważnie! Jak ta cała strategia z Lilką nie zadziała, już nie żyjesz!

\- Spoko.

\- Wbiję ci na chatę i porwę pudla!

\- Spoko.

\- KURWA MAĆ! Nawet nie słuchasz, co mówię! Dobra, widzimy się na gali. Nara.

\- Spoko.

Plisetsky rozłączył się dokładnie w momencie, gdy Katsuki usiadł na łóżku. Ręcznikiem wycierał z włosów resztki wody. Bardzo powoli Viktor odłożył telefon na szafkę nocną.

\- Jeżeli chciałeś mnie zaskoczyć, - zaczął, głosem niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu – to ci się udało.

Yuuri nie patrzył w jego stronę. Zamyślone brązowe oczy były wbite w bliżej nieokreślony punkt na ścianie. Dłonie nie przerywały mechanicznego suszenia włosów.

\- Zakładam, że nie założyłeś go tylko po to, by mi się _pokazać?_ – Viktor zagaił po raz drugi.

 _Co za dziwny człowiek, ten mój ukochany._ – pomyślał jednocześnie – _Ma na sobie strój wyraźnie krzyczący „przeleć mnie"… a mimo to nie zachowuje się, jakby chciał mnie uwieść. Ach, poznaję tę minę. Yuuri, Yuuri, nad czym ty tak intensywnie myślisz?_

Kusiło go, by przysunąć się do nieprzyzwoicie atrakcyjnego Japończyka i przejechać palcami po otulonych jedwabiem plecach… ale coś mówiło mu, by tego nie robić. By poczekać.

W końcu Yuuri poskładał ręcznik i nie mówiąc ani słowa odniósł go z powrotem do łazienki. Potem wdrapał się na łóżko i okrakiem usiadł Viktorowi na brzuchu. Rosjanin wyciągnął ręce, ale został złapany na nadgarstki.

\- Nie dotykaj!

Niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się. Serce Viktora wydało kilka spanikowanych uderzeń. Do diabła, kiedy zrobił coś złego?

Yuuri zaczął przecząco wymachiwać rękami.

\- P-przepraszam! Z-zupełnie nie o to mi chodziło! Znaczy się… nie chciałem, by to tak zabrzmiało! Chodzi o to, że… - wziął głęboki oddech, spojrzał ukochanemu w oczy i powiedział spokojnie – Mam pewien plan. I chciałbym, żebyś na razie mnie nie dotykał.

Viktor uważnie przyjrzał się brązowym tęczówkom. Kryło się w nich coś dziwnego. Temu czemuś bliżej było do _agape_ niż do _erosa._ Chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, powinno być na odwrót. Rosjanin nie był pewien, czy rozumie intencje narzeczonego.

\- Mam cię na razie nie dotykać… - powtórzył zaintrygowanym tonem – Chcesz mnie… związać?

Japończyk pokręcił głową.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś był skrępowany. Chcę, żebyś się zrelaksował.

\- Zrelaksował? Ale przecież… ja zawsze jestem zrelaksowany?

 _Momentami aż NAZBYT zrelaksowany._

\- Myślałem o tym, co powiedziałeś. – Yuuri wyznał, przygryzając dolną wargę – O tym, że był czas, gdy czułeś się nieszczęśliwy, zagubiony i niekochany.

Viktor zamrugał. Śmiech, który wyszedł z jego ust był mieszaniną rozbawienia i czułości.

\- Och, Yuuri… - srebrnowłosy mężczyzna potrząsnął głową – Yuuri, kochany… ale to już przeszłość! Odkąd jesteśmy razem, nie czuję tych rzeczy. Aż tak się przejąłeś, najdroższy? Yuuri, to diabelnie urocze, ale nie musisz…

Przestał się śmiać, gdy zobaczył minę narzeczonego.

\- Ze wszystkich ludzi, których znam, - Japończyk zaczął, wzdychając – ty jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą podejrzewałbym o podobne odczucia. Jesteś pewny siebie, utalentowany… i masz jeszcze cała masę innych wspaniałych cech! A kiedy przyjechałeś do Hasetsu, wyglądałeś na kogoś, kto bardzo wiele wie o miłości. Non stop chciałeś rozmawiać o dziewczynach. I o chłopakach. I o moich byłych związkach, których w zasadzie nie było…

Yuuri lekko się zaśmiał, ale po chwili spoważniał.

\- Z nas dwóch to zawsze ja byłem tym niedocenionym. Kimś potrzebującym ciągłych zapewnień: o twojej miłości, o tym, że jestem w czymś dobry. I pewnie dlatego że przez tyle lat byłeś moim idolem, nie pomyślałem, że twoje życie… może niekoniecznie było tak różowe, jak myślałem. Albo że ty też potrzebujesz poczuć, jak wiele dla mnie znaczysz. I być może…to wcale nie jest dla ciebie takie oczywiste: to, jak bardzo cię kocham. A kiedy porozmawialiśmy w Detroit i wspomniałeś, że przez lata zwierzałeś się jedynie trenerowi... wtedy po raz pierwszy pomyślałem, że mogło ci być bardzo ciężko. A dzisiaj powiedziałeś…

Obie dłonie Japończyka dotknęły policzków ukochanego. Odbijająca się w brązowych oczach miłość – wyraźniejsza niż kiedykolwiek przedtem – odurzała Viktora skuteczniej niż alkohol.

\- Ja też jestem facetem. – wyszeptał Yuuri – Dlatego wiem, jakie to trudne: przyznać się do czegoś takiego. Zaufałeś mi i dlatego ja… chcę coś z tym zrobić.

\- Zrobić?

\- Najpierw będę cię rozpieszczał. Ucałuję każdy skrawek ciebie. A potem ci się oddam. Całkowicie.

\- C-całkowicie?

 _O Boże._

Viktor czuł, że się czerwieni. Chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu aż tak się nie czerwienił. Do diabła, nazywano go człowiekiem bez wstydu, a czuł się jak jakaś _zakłopotana dziewica!_

 _Nie takie złe uczucie._ – zdecydował, wpatrując się w ukochanego, z rozchylonymi w miłosnym otępieniu ustami – _Powiedziałbym wręcz, że całkiem miłe._

Pocałunek, którym obdarzył go Yuuri był powolny. I delikatny, jak muśnięcie motyla. A mimo to wywował w sercu większą burzę, niż namiętne całowanie z udziałem walczących języków.

 _Do diaska… jak tak dalej pójdzie, będą musieli mnie reanimować, jeszcze zanim dojdzie do czegoś więcej!_

Kiedy Yuuri się odezwał, jego dolna warga nieznacznie stykała się z dolą wargą Viktora.

\- Te trzy słowa: „nieszczęśliwy", „zagubiony" i „niekochany". Zrobię z nimi to samo, co ty zrobiłeś z moim niefortunnym finałem Grand Prix. Wypędzę je z Twojej pamięci. Będę cię całował tak długo, aż staną się ledwo widoczne.

\- Yuuri…

Rosjanin nie mógł się powstrzymać. Przy następnym pocałunku, wplótł dłonie w czarne włosy.

\- Yuuri. – jednocześnie całował i mówił – Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri.

\- _Viktor._ – głos Japończyka był karcący, ale w ten charakterystyczny, czuły sposób.

\- Tak, wiem. – stykające się z wargami Yuuriego usta Viktora ułożyły się w szeroki uśmiech – Nie dotykać. Ale może mógłbyś… no nie wiem… złagodzić nieco swój zakaz?.

Młodszy z mężczyzn zastanowił się chwilę.

\- W porządku. Możesz dotykać głowy. I ramion. Ale nie niżej. Przynajmniej _na razie_ , okej?

\- Na razie. – wymruczał Viktor - Mogę żyć z „na razie".

\- Wiem, że świerzbią cię ręce. Ale obiecuję, że przed „na razie" też będzie ci przyjemnie.

\- Na samą myśl mi przyjemnie. Mój Yuuri. Całujący różne części mnie. Już nie mogę się doczekać.

Zaczęło to do niego docierać. To, co się działo. Że zupełnie niechcący otworzył się przed ukochanym, a to nieplanowane odsłonięcie słabości wcale nie skończy się niezręcznością albo wstydem, ale… właśnie _tym._ Zaczynał rozumieć, na czym polegał plan Yuuriego. Zakłopotanie powoli zamieniało się w ekscytację.

\- Powiedz, Yuuri… które _skrawki_ mnie pocałujesz?

\- Już to powiedziałem. Wszystkie.

\- Wszystkie?

\- Wszystkie.

\- Nawet te, których nie wymawiasz?

\- Nawet te. – Japończyk odgarnął narzeczonemu grzywkę z czoła – Ale zacznijmy od początku.

Wilgotne wargi dotknęły miejsca między oczami Viktora. Potem przesunęły się na lewą powiekę. Pogłaskały ją w taki sposób, że po kręgosłupie Rosjanina przeszedł dreszcz. Ech, w niektórych, wyjątkowych okolicznościach, _agape_ bywała bardziej erotyczna niż sam _eros…_

Przyszedł czas na prawą powiekę. A potem skroń. Nos. Policzek, podbródek. Kącik pozostających w delikatnym uśmiechu ust. Kącik oka. Zahaczenie dolną wargą o rzęsę. Żadna część twarzy nie została pominięta. Viktor miał wrażenie, że każde muśnięcie ukochanych ust zmywa z niego maskę. Uwalnia go od ciężaru, jakim było duszenie w sobie tylu ważnych uczuć.

 _Tak bardzo chcę być przez ciebie kochany, Yuuri._ – nie pamiętał, jak wiele razy pragnął wyrzucić z siebie te słowa.

 _I jesteś._ – mówiły mu teraz wargi Yuuriego – _Bardziej niż myślisz. Najbardziej na świecie._

Dłonie Viktora pozostawały na ramionach narzeczonego. Nie wiedział, co z nimi robić, więc po prostu masował kciukami przykrytą jedwabiem skórę. Zadrżał, gdy palce Yuuriego zaczęły rozwiązywać mu krawat.

\- Jeszcze jedno. – Japończyk westchnął, opierając czoło o czoło Rosjanina – Kiedy przyjechałeś do Hasetsu non stop o coś mnie pytałeś. Dałem ci wtedy do zrozumienia, że nie życzę sobie osobistych pytań. Ale dzisiaj czuję się wyjątkowo pewnie, więc… jeśli chcesz, możesz pytać.

\- Och! – niebieskie oczy zaświeciły się – Taki jakby… _voucher_ na wypytywanie Yuuriego?

\- Ta, voucher. – Yuuri cicho parsknął. 

Krawat został starannie poskładany i odłożony na szafkę.

\- Jakieś ograniczenia? – spytał Viktor.

\- Nie mogę obiecać, że odpowiem na wszystko. – wzdychając, Japończyk zabrał się za rozpinanie guzików koszuli – Jeśli mnie zapytasz, jak nazywa się część ciała w moich majtkach, nie odpowiem.

\- No więc, jak nazywa się…

\- NIE powiem tego!

\- Przepraszam. – Rosjanin zachichotał – A tak na poważnie… mogę pytać o wszystko?

\- O co chcesz. Możemy przyjąć, że nie ma pytań „zbyt osobistych". Tak jak powiedziałem, nie mogę obiecać, że na każde odpowiem. Ale mogę obiecać, że nie obrażę się za samo zadanie pytania.

\- Uff, to dobrze. Bo tego najbardziej się bałem.

Ostatni guzik został rozpięty. Ściągnięta wspólnymi siłami koszula zajęła miejsce obok krawata. Ją też Yuuri starannie poskładał. A potem sięgnął po dłoń ukochanego. Delikatnie wessał opuszkę małego palca.

\- Ach! – obiekt rozpieszczania zakwilił, patrząc na tę czynność jak zahipnotyzowany – R-ręce też?

\- Nie będę ich zaniedbywał, tylko dlatego że masz o wiele ciekawsze części ciała.

Jezus Maria, jak taka niewinna czynność mogła przyprawiać o zawroty głowy?! Między nogami też zaczynało robić się ciekawie…

Penis Viktora stawał się twardy. Jednak trwało to wolniej niż zwykle - wolniej w _pozytywnym_ znaczeniu. Nie chodziło o to, że działania Yuuriego były za mało podniecające. Matko, były _cholernie_ podniecające! Mimo to stanowiły zaledwie wstęp do większej całości. Członek Viktora robił się sztywny, ale nie do tego stopnia, by rozpaczliwie błagać o dotyk. Jakby instyntownie wyczuwał, że na to dopiero przyjdzie czas. A poza tym… obecne pieszczoty były skierowane do innej ważnej część ciała.

Serce. Jak głupio by to nie brzmiało, przez trzydzieści lat życia serce doczekało się mniejszej ilości czułości, niż fiut. Ucieczka od rodziców, docinki z racji bycia innym, nieudane związki – za sprawą tego wszystkiego serce Viktora stało się zahartowane. Co jednak nie znaczyło, że uwolniło się od pragnień.

Yuuri ucałował wszystkie pięć palców, obrączkę, wnętrze dłoni, a potem nadgarstek. Ach, nadgarstek… ta część była wrażliwsza niż inne!

\- M-mogę zacząć pytać? – Viktor wydukał, mocniej przyciskając plecy do poduszki.

\- Mhm. – odpowiedziały sunące po przedramieniu wargi Yuuriego.

\- Okej, no więc… pierwszy pocałunek… z kim… ile miałeś lat?

Wspaniałe usta na moment zaprzestały pieszczot i ułożyły się w kpiący uśmieszek.

\- Czułem, że o coś takiego spytasz. Z Nishigorim. Miałem dwanaście lat.

\- Że co?!

O kurde! Viktor już nigdy nie spojrzy na Nishigoriego w ten sam sposób!

Nie dane mu było jednak pozostać zszokowanym zbyt długo. Łaskoczący biceps język skutecznie wybił mu z głowy wszelkie myśli poza zachwytem. Z ust Rosjanina wyszedł cichy jęk.

\- To nie tak, jak myślisz. – Yuuri oznajmił rozbawionym tonem – Nishigori przegrał zakład.

\- Zakład?

\- Bardzo chciał pocałować Yuuko. Pewnego dnia założyli się, kto dłużej wytrzyma w piruecie. Yuuko obiecała Nishigoriemu całusa. Gdyby ją pokonał, rzecz jasna. Ale w razie przegranej miał pocałować mnie. Nishigori był bardzo pewny siebie. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że polegnie.

\- Ale się przeliczył?

\- Mhm. Mnie, oczywiście, nikt o tym zakładzie nie raczył poinformować. Więc kiedy Nishigori z nienacka przycisnął swoją gębę do mojej, omal nie zszedłem na zawał.

Viktor zachichotał. Częściowo z powodu zabawnej historii pierwszego pocałunku Yuuriego… a częściowo z powodu ust Yuuriego, które znalazły wrażliwe miejsce tuż nad pachą.

\- Jakiś czas temu, - Katsuki dodał po chwili - Yuuko powiedziała, że tamtym incydentem chciała dać mi okazję, bym zdał sobie sprawę z własnej orientacji seksualnej.

\- Że też nie bała się, że… ach! – cudowne wargi właśnie dotarły do szyi – …że odbijesz jej przyszłego męża! Ja na jej miejscu bym się bał.

\- Mieliśmy po dwanaście lat. Wtedy jeszcze nie była w nim zakochana. Następne pytanie?

\- Ile miałeś lat, gdy zacząłeś się onanizować?

\- Onani…! Ech, co ty masz z tą onani…uch! Trzynaście. Miałem trzynaście lat. Następne pytanie.

\- Łał! Zacząłeś wcześniej ode mnie! Ja miałem czternaście, kiedy…

\- NASTĘPNE PYTANIE!

Kręcąc głową, Yuuri wziął do ręki drugą dłoń narzeczonego.

\- Jak miała na imię pierwsza osoba, w której się zadurzyłeś? – padło pytanie.

Pieszcząca kłykcie Viktora miękkość zatrzymała się między środkowym i serdecznym palcem. Japończyk posłał Rosjaninowi wymowne spojrzenie.

\- Viktor… chyba mi nie powiesz, że tego nie wiesz?

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna zamrugał. Skąd niby miał to wiedzieć? No chyba że…

\- Yuuko, tak?

Podejrzewał to już podczas pierwszego tygodnia w Hasetsu.

Odpowiedziało mu kolejne wymowne spojrzenie. I uniesienie brwi. O kurczę. Nie trafił?

\- Minako?

To _również_ podejrzewał podczas pierwszego tygodnia w Hasetsu. Dopóki pewna życzliwa dusza w postaci ojca Yuuriego nie poinformowała go, że Minako jest jeszcze starsza od pani Katsuki. No naprawdę… Japonki i ich oszukańczy wiek!

\- Pudło. – wzdychając, Yuuri przerwał wędrówkę po dłoni ukochanego i zarzucił Rosjaninowi ręce na szyję – A więc na serio tego nie wiesz? Ech, a myślałem, że to takie oczywiste…

Było coś w sposobie, z jakim gładził srebrne włosi na karku. Z jakim patrzył partnerowi w oczy. Viktor bez trudu rozpoznał kryjące się w brązowych tęczówkach uczucie – to była nostalgia.

\- Sądzę… że się domyślam. – wyszeptał, trącając nos Yuuriego własnym – Ale chcę, żebyś to powiedział.

 _Gdyby źle trafił, chyba bym się rozpłakał._

Przed udzieleniem odpowiedzi, Japończyk obdarzył narzeczonego delikatnym pocałunkiem.

\- Viktor. Pierwsza osoba, w której się durzyłem, miała na imię „Viktor". Chociaż wtedy nie nazywałem tego zadurzeniem. A w Yuuko zacząłem się durzyć jakiś rok później. Durzenie się w niej… a potem w kilku innych osobach… skutecznie odwracało moją uwagę od durzenia się w tobie.

Yuuri chciał wrócić do całowania ręki, ale Viktor powstrzymał go nieznacznym ściśnięciem ramion. Ta pozornie niewiele znacząca informacja napełniła serce srebnowłosego mężczyzny ciepłem i… odwagą. Czując coraz szybciej krążącą w żyłach adrenalinę, wyrzucił z siebie:

\- Ty też możesz mnie o coś spytać, Yuuri. O co chcesz.

 _Założę się, że chcesz o coś zapytać._

Japończyk zamrugał.

\- Nie chcę pytać o coś, co cię zestresuję. Chciałem, żebyś się dzisiaj zrelaksował. Żeby było ci dobrze.

\- Tak, wiem. Ale czuję, że to niesprawiedliwe. Jeśli nie zadasz mi ani jednego pytania, będą mnie dręczyły wyrzuty sumienia. No wiesz… że ja spytałem cię o tyle rzeczy, a ty mnie o ani jedną. Jeśli o nic nie zapytasz, nie będę mógł się zrelaksować.

Yuuri w dalszym ciągu się wahał.

\- Tylko jedno pytanie, Yuuri. – przekonywał Viktor - Potem możesz mnie wypieścić z każdej możliwej strony. Jedno pytanie, okej?

\- Dowolne?

\- Dowolne.

\- W porządku. Jedno pytanie.

 _Wiem, którego pytania boję się najbardziej. Nie chcę, byś mi je zdał. Chcę, byś mi je zadał. Nie chcę. Chcę. Ech, sam już nie wiem._

\- Twoi rodzice…

 _Och, Boże! A oto i ono!_

Viktor czekał na swoją własną, spłoszoną reakcję. A kiedy nie nastąpiła, uświadomił sobie, że jest dziwnie… spokojny. Jakimś cudem pytanie nie wywołało spodziewanej paniki. Może dlatego że wcale nie było pytaniem?

Yuuri nie dokończył zdania. Nie sprecycował, o co chce zapytać, tym samym dając narzeczonemu pełną swobodę. Viktor sam mógł zdecydować, z której strony zacząć niewygodny temat. A poza tym…w brązowych oczach nie dawało się dostrzec choćby cienia nacisku. Spojrzenie Katsuiego mówiło wyraźnie: „zaakceptuję każdą odpowiedź. Albo i brak odpowiedzi, jeśli tak postanowisz."

I wreszcie, wcześniejsze pocałunki Yuuriego – Viktor wciąż je czuł. Na oczach, policzkach, nadgarstku, łokciu... Ich ślad dodawał mu sił. Z opanowaniem, o które w życiu by się nie podejrzewał – nie kiedy w grę wchodził _ten temat_ – oznajmił:

\- Moi rodzice mieszkają jakieś czterdzieści kilometrów od Petersburga. Lata temu pokłóciłem się z nimi. Czy raczej, pokłóciłem się z ojcem. Z mamą co jakiś czas się widuję. Ale z tatą nie odzywamy się do siebie. Już od dłuższego czasu to Yakova uważam za ojca.

Mina Yuuriego była trudna do zinterpretowania. Japończyk nie wyglądał na jakoś szczególnie zszokowanego… ale nie był też w pełni rozluźniony. Nie tak, jak chwilę temu.

Viktor zaczął się w tym momencie zastanawiać, czy jego narzeczony miał wcześniej jakieś teorie dotyczące przyszłych teściów. Cóż, prawdopodobnie tak. Na jego miejscu, Viktor miałby z milion teorii. Na jego miejscu, Viktor…

O cholera! Viktor nagle z pełną mocą uświadomił sobie, do jakich wniosków doszedłby na miejscu partnera.

\- Spokojnie, Yuuri. – wyszeptał, kojąco gładząc ramię ukochanego - To nie jest historia w stylu bili mnie, molestowali, albo coś w tym stylu. Zapewniam cię, że do niczego takiego nie doszło. Po prostu między mną i moimi rodzicami była… czy raczej _jest_ … różnica poglądów.

 _Delikatnie mówiąc._

\- Czy… - Yuuri ugryzł się w język.

\- Jeżeli masz inne pytania, nie powstrzymuj ich.

\- Z tym, że… to nie do końca pytanie.

\- Tak czy siak, dokończ. Pamiętasz, co mi obiecałeś? „Nie ma pytań zbyt osobistych. Nie obrażę się za samo zadanie pytania." Ja ci obiecuję to samo. Jeśli chcesz coś powiedzieć, nie powstrzymuj się.

\- Umm… okej. Więc ja… zastanawiałem się, czy byś…

\- Czy bym…?

\- Czy byś mnie nie przestawił? No wiesz, twoim… ale skoro z nimi nie rozmawiasz…

Spojrzenie Rosjanina spoważniało.

\- Martwiłeś się tym wcześniej, Yuuri? Że nie przedstawiłem cię moim rodzicom?

Odpowiedziało mu nieśmiałe skinienie.

\- Ech, wybacz mi. – Viktor szepnął zbolałym tonem – To moja wina, bo nigdy o nich nie wspominałem. Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Yuuri. Chcę ci powiedzieć coć bardzo ważnego. Tu nie chodzi o to, czy ty zasługujesz na to, by poznać moich rodziców… chodzi o to, czy moi rodzice zasługują na to, by poznać _ciebie_. Nie przedstawiłem cię im, ponieważ tego _nie wiem_. Cóż… moja mama na jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt procent, by cię pokochała. Ale ojciec…

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna głośno westchnął.

\- Nie spodobałbym mu się? – niepewnie dokończył Japończyk.

\- Yuuri, mój ojciec nie lubi nawet mnie. – Viktor uśmiechnął się krzywo - A ja jestem jego synem. Gdyby cię nie polubił, to naprawdę nie byłoby z jego strony jakieś szczególne wyróżnienie. A już na pewno nie straciłbyś z takiego powodu w moich oczach. Jeśli już to _mój ojciec_ straciłby w moich oczach. Gdyby krzywo na ciebie spojrzał, miałbym jeszcze jeden powód, by go nie lubić.

\- Nie lubisz ojca?

\- Powiedzmy, że trzymamy do siebie dystans.

\- Twoi rodzice się rozwiedli?

\- Nie. Nadal są razem. I prawdopodobnie tak pozostanie.

\- Umm, przepraszam, że ja tak… ale… wyczerpałem już mój limit pytań? Wiem, że miałem ci zadać tylko jedno, ale… byłem przekonany, że twoi rodzice nie żyją i…

Viktor wybałuszył oczy. A więc do _takich_ wniosków doszedł Yuuri? W sumie trudno go winić. Nawet w Wikipedii nie było żadnych informacji o Panu i Pani Nikiforov. Yakov już się o to postarał – na wyraźną prośbę wychowanka, zresztą.

\- Przepraszam. – bąknął zaczerwieniony Japończyk.

Rosjanin pokręcił głową.

\- Nie masz za co. Miałeś prawo coś takiego pomyśleć. W końcu nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. A nie rozmawialiśmy o ty, bo ja… ech… strasznie boję się tego tematu. Chociaż, o dziwo, ta rozmowa nie jest tak straszna, jak się spodziewałem. Sądziłem, że będzie znacznie gorzej. Z drugiej strony… może to dlatego że jeszcze nie doszliśmy do sedna sprawy? Uwierz mi, Yuuri… moja kłótnia z rodzicami to bardzo długa, skomplikowana i nieprzyjemna historia.

\- Jeśli ci ciężko, nie musimy o tym rozmawiać.

\- Ale ty chcesz o tym porozmawiać, prawda?

\- Ja…

Yuuri nieoczekiwanie zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- No co? – Viktor przekrzywił głowę.

W brązowych oczach olśnienie mieszało się z irytacją.

\- Po prostu przypomniała mi się nasza kłótnia sprzed tygodnia. Zrozumiałem, dlaczego chciałeś, bym wyznaczył ci termin.

Viktor wyobraził to sobie: Yuuriego nalegającego na wyznaczenie terminu rozmowy o rodzicach. Wzdrygnął się.

\- No cóż, ja zrozumiałem, dlaczego mogłeś się zdenerwować.

Katsuki zastanowił się chwilę.

\- To może… - zaczął ostrożnie - opowiesz mi o kłótni z rodzicami w dowolnym miejscu i czasie… ale przed ślubem? Nie chciałbym zmieniać nazwiska, nie wiedząc tak podstawowej rzeczy o moim mężu.

\- Brzmi uczciwie. Dziękuję, że na mnie nie naciskasz, Yuuri. I że dajesz mi czas. Chociaż ja wcześniej ci go nie dałem.

\- Proszę, nie rób ze mnie Pana Idealnego, a z siebie Zniecierpliwionego Małolata. To nie do końca tak. Sądzę… że obaj nauczyliśmy się czegoś ważnego.

\- I nie mogę już dłużej być Zniecierpliwionym Małolatem? Och, Yuuri, jak ja to przeżyję?

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. To było takie ich malutkie zwycięstwo. Ponownie poddano ich tej samej próbie – jeden z nich miał mroczny sekret, a drugi bardzo chciał ten sekret poznać. Tym razem jednak okazali sobie nawzajem zrozumienie. I zaufanie. Tym razem rozegrali to tak, jak trzeba.

 _Może na tym właśnie polega różnica między kochankiem i małżonkiem?_ – Viktor zastanowił się, z czułością patrząc partnerowi w oczy – _Nie chodzi tylko o przyjemność, ale o uczenie się drugiej osoby._

Wyciągnięcie tego wniosku sprawiło, że poczuł się okropnie staro. Dopiero teraz uderzyło go, jak bardzo dojrzał przy swoim ukochanym. Ech, Yakov miał rację…

Yuuri potwierdził zawarcie porozumienia, całując Viktora najpierw w usta, a potem w przedramię. Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna lekko zdrżał.

\- Yuuri, a powiedz… mój voucher… jak długo jest ważny?

\- Hm… jeżeli będziesz korzystał z niego z umiarem i nie zadawał zbyt wielu pytań o onani… eghm… to może być ważny do końca życia.

\- Ach… to wiesz, ja chyba… uch! Chyba przełożę wypytywanie cię na inny… ach… dzień. Twoje usta nie pozwalają mi się… uch… skoncentrować.

\- Zrób to, co radziłeś mnie, gdy robiliśmy to po raz pierwszy. – usta Yuuriego dotarły do obojczyka – Niech twoje ciało mówi do mnie. Zrobię cokolwiek, o co poprosi twoje ciało.

Ach, ich pierwszy raz. Ich cudowny pierwszy raz. Viktor pamiętał, jakby to było wczoraj – dzień, w którym nauczył Yuuriego prosić. Nie słowami, a ciałem. Pamiętał też swoją potrzebę zaopiekowania się ukochanym – wprowadzenia go w świat czułości. Yuuri był wtedy jak rozwijający płatki pączek.

Tak wiele się od tamtego czasu wydarzyło. Japoński kwiatuszek rozkwitł na tyle, by pozwolić Viktorowi zamienić się ze spełniającego prośby w proszącego. Ech, Viktor już bardzo dawno o nic nie prosił. Teraz uczyni to z ochotą!

Wargi Yuuriego zostawiały na mostku ukochanego malutkie pocałunkowe pieczątki. Odgłos cmokania zlał się z ciężkim oddechem Viktora. Bardzo powoli… _nieznośnie_ powoli usta przesunęły się w lewo, na muskularną pierś. Przyjmujący pieszczoty mężczyzna nieznacznie wypiął tors, pokazując, jak bardzo potrzebuje uwagi w tamtym miejscu. Yuuri zrozumiał. Dłońmi dociskając przedramiona Viktora do materaca, czubkiem języka okrążył otoczkę wokół sutka.

Srebrna głowa wbiła się w poduszkę. Wyginający się ku górze podbródek Rosjanina krzyczał: „tak, proszę, tutaj!" Dolna warga Japończyka zahaczyła o twardniejącego pączka i poruszyła nim kilka razy. Potem zamieniła się z górną wargą. Na koniec obie wargi wessały wrażliwego sutka, zmuszając Viktora do wydania cichego okrzyku. Och, Boże…

Prawa brodawka została potraktowana z taką samą starannością. Yuuri najpierw wytarmosił ją ustami, a potem połaskotał językiem. Polizał drobny beżowy punkcik tak ostrożnie i delikatnie, jakby zlizywał kroplę rosy z wiszącej na gałęzi czereśni. Viktor miał unieruchomione ręce, więc zademonstrował swój zachwyt niezdarnie poruszając nogami.

Pięty miętoliły pościel. Palce ściskały kołdrę tak mocno, jakby chciały ją rozerwać. Z przytulonym do poduszki policzkiem, dyszący z rozkoszy Rosjanin obserwował pochyloną nad własnym torsem szopę czarnych włosów. Gdzieś między jednym jękiem i drugim uśmiechnął się.

\- Mógłbym dojść… od samego… patrzenia, jak to robisz. – wydyszał.

Yuuri też na niego spojrzał.

\- Mógłbym dojść od samego robienia tego. – wymruczał z ustami sunącymi po żebrach ukochanego.

Jakby na potwierdzenie, przycisnął do kolana Viktora swoją twardość. _Nagą_ twardość. Pod szlafrokiem Yuuri był zupełnie goły - wciąż ukryta w ubraniu twardość Viktora zareagowała na tę myśl podekscytowanym drgnięciem.

\- Yuuri, kiedy ściągniesz mi spoooooodhn?!

Badający wnętrze pępka różowy języczek uniemożliwił srebrnowłosemu mężczyźnie dokończenie zdania. W tym samym czasie kciuki Japończyka masowały umięśniony brzuch.

\- Kiedy _co_ ci ściągnę? – Yuuri zapytał rozbawionym tonem – Skarpetki?

Zszedł z ukochanego i przeniósł się na drugi koniec łóżka. Zabrał się za powolne zdejmowanie lewej skarpetki.

\- Spodnie, Yuuri. – Viktor zakwilił, wolną stopą trącając partnera w bark – Chodziło mi o spodnie!

Japończyk złapał natrętną stopę i ją również rozebrał z bawełnianej sztuki odzieży. Obie skarpetki zostały starannie wygładzone i poskładane.

\- Yuuuuuuri! – korzystając z wolnych rąk, Rosjanin zaczął uderzać piąstkami o materac – Mojemu przyjacielowi jest niewygodnie!

\- Przyjacielowi?

\- Odmawiasz nazywania go „penisem".

\- Powiedz mu, by poczekał na swoją kolej.

\- Sam mu to powiedz. Masz go przed nosem.

Yuuri cicho parsknął. Był w trakcie rozpinania Viktorowego paska.

\- Musiałeś założyć ten ze sprzączką z kosmosu… - burknął, mocując się z metalowym zapięciem.

\- Daj, pomogę ci.

Rosjanin nie zdążył dotknąć skórzanej powierzchni, gdy został trzaśnięty po łapach.

\- Wara! – Japończyk posłał mu władcze spojrzenie – Sam rozepnę!

\- Łaaał!

Czy dłonie były w jakiś magiczny sposób połączone z kroczem? Z pewnością były. Jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że trzepnięcie poszło prosto do twardego jak diabli fiuta?

Po dłużących się w nieskończoność dziesięciu sekundach klamra została pokonana. Jedna z dłoni Yuuriego zajęła się rozpinaniem rozporka, a druga objęła talię partnera. Miękkie usta wytoczyły na torsie Viktora jeszcze jedną trasę. Dolna warga Japończyka sunęła po wrażliwej skórze jak pędzel. Od granicy srebrnych włosków, do pępka, któremu poświęciła więcej uwagi, a potem w górę, przez mostek, tuż nad łomoczącym sercem, następnie przez obojczyk, dolną część szyi, jabłko Adama, podbródek i prosto do celu, jakim były usta Rosjanina.

Para mężczyzn utonęła w długim i słodkim pocałunku. W między czasie poły rozpiętych spodni rozchyliły się, wpuszczając nieco powietrza do błagającego o uwagę krocza. Yuuri ostatni raz złapał zębami dolną wargę ukochanego, po czym na czworakach wycofał się do tyłu.

\- Tyłek do góry! – nakazał, ciągnąc za nogawki.

Chichocząc, Viktor zmusił zwiotczałe po pieszczotach ciało do uniesienia zgrabnych czterech liter. Przy ściąganiu spodni został przeciągnięty przez jedną czwartą łóżka, co go jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło.

\- O MATKO! – niespodziewanie rozległ się okrzyk Yuuriego.

Srebrna głowa poderwała się do góry.

\- Coś nie tak?

\- T-ty… ty masz bokserki!

Viktor zamrugał.

\- Ano mam. Co prawda wyznaję zasadę „nagie jest piękne", ale nie do tego stopnia, by nie nosić bielizny.

\- Nie o to chodzi…

\- A o co?

Yuuri siedział na piętach. Dłonie zakrywały twarz. Czubki uszu były rozkosznie czerwone.

\- Puma. – zza rozpostartych palców padło cichutkie słówko.

\- Puma?

\- Puma… masz bokserki _Pumy!_

Właściciel wspomnianych bokserek z zaintrygowaniem przekrzywił głowę.

\- Mój Yuuri lubi bokserki Pumy?

Cały czas zasłaniając twarz, czarnowłosa osóbka przytaknęła.

\- B-brałeś udział kampanii Pumy.

Ach! No tak, rzeczywiście! Viktor przypomniał sobie, że jako dwudziestolatek reklamował kolekcję bokserek, a po sukcesie kampanii został obdarowany kilkoma sztukami. Jednak wspomniane majtki nie wpasowały się w jego gust, więc ich nie nosił. Gacie, które w tej chwili miał na sobie, zostały wygrzebane z najgłębszych czeluści komody i zapakowane na podróż, gdy zabrakło czystej bielizny. Fufufu…kto by pomyślał, że okażą się dodatkowym adrodyzjakiem?

\- A więc mój Yuuri widział zdjęcia z kampanii Pumy? – Viktor wymruczał, splatając ręce za głową.

Przytaknięcie.

\- Ja i te majtki to jeszcze jedna wielka fantazja mojego Yuuriego?

Kolejne przytaknięcie.

\- Mam częściej nosić takie majtki?

Zawahanie i… jeszcze jedno przytaknięcie!

 _Kurwa mać, jak tylko wrócimy do Petersburga, przejdę się do najbliższego sklepu Pumy i zrobię hurtowe zakupy!_

Warto poświęcić osobisty gust dla zachwytu, z jakim schowany za logo dzikiego kota penis reagował na zakłopotanie Japończyka.

Otrząśnięcie się zajęło Yuuriemu dobre kilkanaście sekund. Posławszy legendarnym majtkom nieśmiały uśmiech, czarnowłosy łyżwiarz ponownie skupił się na zadaniu. Oparł piętę ukochanego o swój tors.

Duży palec u nogi zniknął w różowych ustach. Gdy czubki zębów przejechały po opuszce, srebrnowłosy mężczyzna wygiął się w łuk.

\- Jezus Maria!

Bycie łyżwiarzem figurowym wiązało się z posiadaniem wrażliwych stóp. Mimo to Viktor nie spodziewał się, że pieszczenie tej części ciała dostarczy mu aż tak intensywnych doznań. Uderzające w członka, podobne do kopnięć prądu, impulsy całkowicie wzięły go z zaskoczenia.

\- Yuu…Yuu… Yuuri!

Czubek języka pieścił grzbiet najmniejszego palca – tego samego, który kiedyś był wybity. Potem połaskotał, służącą do kręcenia piruetów, miękką podeszwę stopy.

\- Słyszałem, że dłonie, stopy i uszy są w szczególny sposób połączone z resztą ciała. – wyszeptał Yuuri – Dlatego to na nich najczęściej robi się akupunkturę.

\- Akupunktura nie sprawia, że człowiekowi staaaaaaa….!

Jednym płynnym ruchem Japończyk polizał śródstopie. Rosjanin tak to przeżył, jakby polizano mu fiuta! Nie wiedział, jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma.

 _Muszę wziąć się w garść._ – powiedział sobie – _Wstydem byłoby dojść, zanim w ogóle… och… och, Boooooże!_

Zarzucona na ramię Yuuriego noga otrzymywała kolejne porcje czułości. Wargi i zęby wypieściły łydkę, a potem zaczęły łaskotać wnętrze kolana. Dręczyciel Viktora postanowił zostawić na udzie malinkę.

\- O Boże, o Jezu, o _cholera!_ – powietrze przecięły okrzyki po rosyjsku.

A została jeszcze druga noga! O matko… to było cudowne. Niewinne, ale wspaniałe. Trudne do wytrzymania dla błagającego o dotyk członka, ale fantastyczne.

Viktor spodziewał się, że narzeczony ponownie zacznie od stopy, ale spotkała go niespodzianka. Zęby Japończyka nieznacznie pociągnęły za nogawkę bokserek. Język pomknął w stronę kolana, rysując na wewnętrznej stronie uda szlaczek śliny. Kolano zostało obcałowane z każdej możliwej strony, podobnie jak piszczel i kostka. Gdy Yuuri dotarł do stopy, srebrne włosy kleiły się Viktorowi do czoła, a sam Viktor z trudem łapał oddech.

Jego nogi. Po dwóch dekadach spędzonych na lodzie jego nogi były nieprawdopodobnie silne, ale też potwornie wymęczone. Przez lata zmuszane przez właściciela do ciężkiej pracy, nie doczekały się jakiegoś szczególnego wynagrodzenia, poza leczniczym masażem u fizjoterapeuty i kąpielą w gorących źródłach. Aż pewnego dnia ten piękny mężczyzna, Yuuri Katsuki, postanowił, że ustami złoży hołd każdemu mięśniowi, kawałkowi skóry, zaczerwienieniu i pieprzykowi… ech, Bóg musiał bardzo kochać Viktora, skoro oprócz sukcesu w łyżwiarstwie, obdarował go tak czułym i bezinteresownym narzeczonym!

Szorstki języczek połaskotał przestrzeń między dwoma najmniejszymi palcami u nogi. To był początek ostatniego aktu wytrzymałości Viktora Nikiforova.

\- Yuuri, błagam cię, zaklinam, teraz, natychmiast, zdejmij ze mnie cholerne bokserki Pumy, bo, Jezus Maria, cholera, umrę!

Uśmiechając się, Japończyk spełnił prośbę. Viktor i jego członek odetchnęli z ulgą… i zawyli ze złości, widząc, że Pan Porządniś składa nieszczęsną sztukę bielizny w idealną kosteczkę. Jedno zgięcie…. drugie zgięcie… _trzecie_ zgięcie… _czwarte…_ noż kurwa mać!

\- Yuuri, ty pieprzony sadysto, zostaw te przeklęte gacie w spokoju i zajmij się mną, nie widzisz, że ja tu, cholera, cierpię?! – Rosjanin przemówił w imieniu własnym i przyrodzenia, wymachując rękami jak mały bobas.

Japończyk odpowiedział niewinnym spojrzeniem spod długich rzęs i spokojnie dokończył wygładzanie majtek. Viktor skrzyżował ręce. Stopy kręciły wściekłe kółka, a nadęty policzki wysyłały przekaz: „Ja i Penis jesteśmy na ciebie obrażeni!"

Dąsy utrzymały się do momentu, gdy szopa czarnych włosów zawędrowała między blade uda. Bardzo powoli zamykając dłoń, palec po palcu, Yuuri chwycił męskość ukochanego.

\- Wybacz. – wyszeptał, oddechem łaskocząc zaczerwienioną główkę – To nie tak, że o tobie zapomniałem, kochany.

„ _Kochany"!_ – Penis zawył z zachwytu – _Słyszałeś? Zostałem nazwany „kochanym"!_

 _Nie podniecaj się tak._ – Viktor zganił swojego rozochoconego żołnierzyka – _Mógłbyś się trochę ogarnąć. Jeszcze nawet nie zaczął, a ty już… JEEEEZUUUU CHRYYYSTE!_

Dolna warga Yuuriego pogłaskała czubek męskości. Ze zmrużonymi oczami, Japończyk delikatnie przycisnął usta do wrażliwej skóry i powolutku zjechał w dół. Kiedy znalazł się prawie przy jądrach, wysunął języczek i podążył nim z powrotem w górę, rysując na łepku członka niewielką spiralę.

O mały włos, a nabrzmiały penis zareagowałby na te działania wystrzałem. Nie zrobił tego tylko dzięki woli właściciela. Viktor zaczął mamrotać pod nosem:

\- Toeloop, Salchow, Ritberger, Flip, Lutz, Axel, Toeloop, Salchow, Ritberger, Flip, Lutz, Axel, Toeloop, Salchow…

Przyciśnięte do męskości usta Yuuriego ułożyły się w uśmiech.

\- Znowu wyliczasz skoki, żeby nie dojść?

\- D-dałbyś mi trochę czasu, żebym się przyzwyczaił!

\- Dopiero co mnie popędzałeś, a teraz chcesz, bym dał ci czas?

\- Yuuri, proszę… nie chcę jeszcze dochodzić! Wolałbym dojść w _tobie._

\- Kto ci powiedział, że dojdziesz tylko raz?

Viktor zamrugał. Musiała minąć chwila, by jego zamroczony rozkoszą mózg przetworzył usłyszaną informację.

\- Och, racja, naiwny ja. – Rosjanin leniwie się uśmiechnął – W takim razie trzymam za słowo.

Wzdychając, pozwolił ciału się odprężyć. Dłoń, którą do tej pory ściskał pościel, utonęła w czarnych włosach.

Leżący między nogami ukochanego Yuuri wyglądał absolutnie zjawiskowo. Biel szlafroka zlewała się z bielą pościeli. Jedna z dłoni Japończyka obejmowała szczupłe udo, druga przytrzymywała trzon penisa. Najmniejszy palec gładził włoski łonowe. Długie rzęsy niemal całkowicie przesłoniły brązowe oczy. Kiedy ponownie przycisnął wargi do nabrzmiałego członka, Yuuri wydał ciche westchnienie, obdarzając obiekt pieszczot strumieniem ciepłego powietrza.

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna odpowiedział jękiem i wypięciem bioder. Nawet na moment nie odrywał wzroku od ukochanego. Zauważył, że otulone bielą pośladki unosiły się i opadały w charakterystyczny falisty sposób. Wyobraził sobie ocierającego się o kołdrę penisa Yuuriego. Fakt, że Japończyk ekscytował się dawaniem rozkoszy w równym stopniu co osoba, której dawał rozkosz… był cholernie podniecający.

 _Niech twoje ciało mówi do mnie. Zrobię cokolwiek, o co poprosi twoje ciało._

Viktor przypomniał sobie słowa partnera. Chwycił garść czarnych włosów i ostrożnie wprowadził czubek członka do wnętrza wilgotnych ust. Yuuri wyraził aprobatę, zachęcająco rozchylając wargi. Rosjanin zakwilił z rozkoszy, gdy jego męskość utonęła w cieple i miękkości, jaką dawały policzki ukochanego. Twardy penis ślizgał się po powierzchni języka, raz do przodu, raz do tyłu, za każdym razem zanurzając się głębiej, aż prawie zupełnie zniknął w ustach.

\- W… po… rządku? – Viktor z trudem wyrzucił z siebie zatroskane pytanie.

Obejmujące jego udo palce wbiły się w skórę – nie rozpaczliwie, ale powoli, dając do zrozumienia: „nie martw się, jest dobrze". Pośladki Japończyka potwierdziły wiadomość, energiczniej dociskając krocze do materaca. Wargi Yuuriego bezwstydnie ssały twardego członka.

Biodra Rosjanina stopniowo przyśpieszały. Viktor cały czas bacznie obserwował kochanka, gotów w każdej chwili przerwać pieprzenie zmysłowych ust, gdyby dopatrzył się na zarumienionej twarzy jakichkolwiek śladów dyskomfortu. Cholera, prawdopodobnie by go to zabiło, ale przerwałby!

Na szczęście nie było takiej potrzeby - Yuuri zatracił się w tym samym stopniu, co partner. Oczy miał zamknięte, a czoło zmarszone. Jego biodra ocierały się o kołdrę tak samo energicznie, jak penis Viktora ocierał się o wnętrze ust. Srebrnowłosemu mężczyźnie przypomniało się drzewo.

\- Nie… doty…kaj… się. – wyszeptał.

Yuuri nieznacznie uchylił powieki, by zerknąć na narzeczonego.

\- Jak ja… w Detroit… - Rosjanin wyjaśnił, z trudem łapiąc oddech – dojdź… bez dotykania.

Dłoń Japończyka leciutko ścisnęła udo. Jakby chciała powiedzieć: „Spokojnie, nie ruszę się stąd. Nie planuję się dotykać."

Och, Boże… patrzeć na kogoś i mieć wrażenie, że jego serce bije w tym samym rytmie, co Twoje. Pieprzyć komuś usta i wiedzieć, że sprawia mu to taką samą przyjemność, jak Tobie. Kiedyś Viktor nie miał pojęcia, jak to jest. Teraz nie mógłby bez tego żyć.

Leżał nagi na łóżku. Najwrażliwsza część jego ciała pozostawała otulona przez kokon wilgoci. Tak jak kiedyś, w Moskwie, jedna z dłoni sięgnęła do tyłu, by chwycić zagłówek łóżka. Druga zsunęła się z czarnych włosów na kark japońskiego kochanka. Ach, widok własnego członka zanużającego się w różowych ustach, rozpalał w sercu nieprawdopodobny żar. Palce u stóp zacisnęły się na kołdrze. Pot spływał po czole, szyi, torsie, rękach i nogach. Wszystkie części ciała były obnażone i łaskotane przez strumienie powietrza i tylko męskość, och męskość była chroniona przed chłodem przez usta Yuuriego, ach te usta, takie urocze i śliczne, a w środku takie przytulne, mokre, gładkie i aksamitne. Te same usta, które wcześniej pieściły policzki, szyję, sutki, pępek, kolana i stopy, te same usta, które wcześniej mówiły „kocham Cię", teraz mówiły to samo bez słów, obejmując sztywnego członka, gładząc go językiem, wchłaniając go i pieszcząc. Boże, otulony wargami penis – tak twardy, tak bezbronny i tak bezpieczny w miejscu, gdzie mogła go spotkać jedynie rozkosz.

Ruchy bioder Rosjanina stawały się coraz bardziej rozpaczliwe. Twardość Japończyka ocierała się o kołdrę z równą desperacją. Viktor nie był w stanie opanować drżenia kolan.

\- Yuuri. – wydyszał – Yuuri… kocham… o Boże… Yuuri… blisko…

Spełnienienio przyszło jak uderzenie pioruna – niespodziewanie i gwałtownie. Dla nich obu. Viktor poznał to po sposobie, z jakim dłoń Yuuriego puściła nabrzmiałą męskość i zacisnęła się na udzie. Gdyby nadal trzymała członka, mogłaby go zmiażdżyć. Jednak cudowne usta zostały na miejscu. Japończyk bez trudu połknął płynną rozkosz ukochanego.

Oddechy pary mężczyzn stopniowo stawały się wolniejsze. Viktor pogładził Yuuriego po policzku.

\- Doszedłeś, prawda?

\- Mhm.

\- No to jesteśmy kwita! – Rosjanin zaśmiał się.

Japończyk wczogłał się na partnera. Zarówno czarne jak i srebrne włosy kleiły się od potu. Na twarzach widniały identyczne leniwe uśmiechy. Jeden nos potarł drugi nos.

\- Gdyby były jakieś zawody w robieniu loda, zostałbyś zdyskwalifikowany. – wymruczał Viktor.

\- Zdyskwalifikowany? – Yuuri uniósł brew – A za co?

\- Nie wiem, za co. Ale na bank zostałbyś zdyskwalifikowany. Osiągasz zbyt dobre wyniki… na pewno w jakiś sposób oszukujesz.

Młodszy z mężczyzn zachichotał. Chwilę potem podniósł się. Nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego, usiadł narzeczonemu na udach. Nogi wyciągnął przed siebie, kładąc je po obu stronach głowy Viktora. Między zwiotczałymi po minionym orgaźmie członkami było zaledwie kilka centymetrów.

Rosjanin podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- Jak teraz nie zniesiesz zakazu dotykania, to jesteś świnią!

\- I tak przezywasz mnie świnią.

\- Nie, przezywam cię Prosiaczkiem. Pięknym, ponętnym Prosiaczkiem. Wieprzowina to nowy symbol erotyzmu, skarbie. 

Dłoń Viktora pogłaskała udo ukochanego, a potem wpełzła pod szlafroczek i przesunęła się na plecy. Palce wolnej ręki odgarnęły Japończykowi włosy z czoła.

\- Wyglądasz zjawiskowo. Wiedziałeś, że biały to mój ulubiony kolor?

\- Biały? – zdziwił się Yuuri.

\- Mhm, biały. Biały, jak lód. A poza tym kręcą mnie rzeczy, które są czyste i nieskalane. Ale nie dlatego kupiłem ci ten szlafroczek.

\- Więc dlaczego go kupiłeś?

\- Wyjaśnię ci, gdy zniesiesz zakaz dotykania.

\- J-już sam go sobie zniosłeś! Dotykasz moich pleców.

\- Błagały, bym ich dotknął. Jak mógłbym odmówić?

\- Błagały?

Dłoń Viktora masowała miejsce między łopatkami. Japończyk zamknął oczy. Wzdychając, odgiął głowę do tyłu.

\- Widzisz? – usta Rosjanina natychmiast przylgnęły do miejsca tuż pod brodą ukochanego – Twoja szyja _błaga_ , bym ją całował.

\- Wygląda na to, że moje ciało zniosło zakaz w moim imieniu.

\- Zgadzam się. Dziękuję, że mnie porozpieszczałeś. To było cudowne. Ale wiesz… tym, co relaksuje mnie najbardziej, jest rozpieszczenie _ciebie._ Wiesz dlaczego? Bo uwielbiam sposób, w jaki twoje ciało mówi, że należy do mnie.

Yuuri nie zaprzeczył. Odrobinę przysunął się do partnera, by twardniejące członki mogły zetknąć się główkami. Viktor natychmiast sięgnął w dół. Splótł palce z palcami ukochanego. Złączone dłonie owinęły się wokół przytulonych męskości i rozpoczęły zmysłowy masaż.

 _Boże, uwielbiam to._ – Rosjanin westchnął w myślach – _A będzie jeszcze lepiej…_

Sięgnął do jedwabnego paska, którym obwiązany był szlafroczek.

\- Teraz pokażę ci, dlaczego zainwestowałem w to cudne wdzianko! – wymruczał narzeczonemu do ucha.

Samo wyobrażenie sobie tego, co zamierzał zrobić, było podniecające. Och, marzył o tym, odkąd wypatrzył grzeszny fatałaszek na wystawie sklepowej!

Jedno zwinne pociągnięcie i bielusieńki paseczek znalazł się w dłoni Viktora. Yuuri wydał zaskoczony pisk. Poły szlafroczka nieznacznie się rozchyliły.

\- Zostawmy na chwilę naszych chłopców! – Viktor zaświergotał, odciągając dłonie od nabrzmiałych męskości.

Japończyk posłał partnerowi pytające spojrzenie. Rosjanin odpowiedział szatańskim uśmieszkiem. Następnie, pełnym gracji ruchem, jak tancerka obwiązująca kostki taśmami od baletek, obwiązał oba członki jedwabnym paseczkiem.

\- B-B-Boże! – różowy po same uszy Yuuri zakrył dłońmi usta.

Obserwował poczynania narzeczonego z mieszaniną wstydu, przerażania i… ekstazy. O, tak! Ekstaza też tam była! Ten słodki Japończyk mógł udawać niewiniątko, ale Viktor swoje wiedział. Ach, coraz wyraźniejszy w brązowych oczach błysk nie pozostawał wątpliwości co do uczuć czarnowłosego mężczyzny – Yuuri pałał do niegrzecznego pomysłu takim samym entuzjazmem, co jego srebrnowłosy kochanek.

Viktor zwieńczył swoje dzieło elegancką kokardą.

\- Zobacz, jak ładnie je opatuliłem. – wyszeptał zmysłowym tonem – Gdyby ktoś teraz na nie spojrzał, nie domyśliłby się, że to najbardziej intymne części męskiego ciała. Możnaby wrzucić na Instagram zdjęcie z zagadką „co to jest?".

\- Ż-żartujesz! – pisnął oburzony Japończyk.

\- Oczywiście, że żartuję! – chichocząc, Rosjanin złożył na czole ukochanego uspokajający pocałunek – Ale musisz przyznać, że wyglądają uroczo.

„Uroczo" – to właśnie powiedział. Chociaż w rzeczywistości miał na myśli: podniecająco, elektryzująco, zajebiście, romantycznie i, och, skarbie, mógłbym dojść od samego patrzenia, no bo sam zobacz, ty i ja, połączeni w tak intymnym miejscu, och Boże, nigdy w życiu nie widziałem czegoś piękniejszego!

\- Z początku chciałem użyć prezerwatywy w rozmiarze XXL. – Viktor ciągnął, z uciechą obserwując twarz Yuuriego przechodzącą przez różne stadia czerwieni – Ale bałem się, że nie wytrzyma. Zresztą, to nie ten materiał. To śliskie cudeńko jest znacznie lepsze, nie uważasz?

\- V-V-Viktor! T-to jest… aaaaaaach!

Wystarczyło, że jeden z nich nieznacznie drgnął, a ściśnięte przez jedwabny materiał przyrodzenia otarły o siebie w baaaardzo przyjemny sposób. Viktor wydał westchnienie zachwytu.

\- N-nie dotykajmy ich, dobrze? – wyszeptał, powoli tracąc jasność umysł.

Yuuri zdobył się jedynie na twierdzące potrząśnięcie głową. Oczy miał zamglone. Rozchylił usta i splótł drżące ręce na szyi ukochanego. Dłonie Viktora ponownie wpełzły pod szlafrok. Sunęły po gładkiej skórze, aż spoczęły na łopatkach Japończyka. Czoła dwójki mężczyzn oparły się o siebie.

W takiej właśnie pozycji rozpoczęli dawanie sobie nawzajem rozkoszy: dłonie na ramionach, dłonie na łopatkach, cichutkie odłosy dyszenia, zmrużone brązowe oczy, na-wpół zamknięte niebieskie oczy, połączone czoła, połączone penisy, połączone serca. Kiedy biodra zaczęły się poruszać, to było jak cud.

\- Haaa… - Viktor wysapał, przygryzając dolną wargę – Wiedziałem, że będzie… ach… miło, ale… aaaach, Yuuri.

Intymne. To było _kurewsko_ intymne! Wszystko. Sklejone ze sobą członki, jedwabny materiał, biel paska, różowość obnażonych łepków… och, Boże!

\- V-Viktor! – z ust Yuuriego wychodziło płaczliwe kwilenie – Viktor… b-bardzo… Viktor… t-to jest…

\- No wiem, kochany. – z czułością odpowiedział Viktor – Wiem.

\- P-proszę… och, proszę… tak b-bardzo… Viktor…

W kącikach brązowych oczu pojawiły się łzy. Nie bólu, a przyjemności. Przyjemności tak wielkiej, że zaczęło to być emocjonalnie trudne do zniesienia. Viktor uwielbiał doprowadzać ukochanego do takiego stanu. Zabierać go na krawędź. Sprawdzać granice rozkoszy i… oooooch! Na _niego_ też to działało. Viktor również stał na krawędzi. Spadał w otchłań. Z każdym ruchem połączonych męskości, ach, mogły się poruszać na różne sposoby, bo węzeł nie był zawiązany zbyt mocno i było tam trochę przestrzeni, i, Jezu, penisy pieściły się nawzajem, jakby były dla siebie tym samym, co właściciele, czyli kochankami, bo tylko kochankowie dotykają się w tak delikatny sposób, i jeszcze ten śliski materiał, jak pościel wokół kochanków, i, ach, to było takie cudowne, i z każdym ruchem Viktor toczył ze sobą walkę, by teraz, natychmiast nie dojść!

Chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że rozkosz nie może trwać wiecznie.

Paznokcie wbiły się w kark Rosjanina. Ciało Japończyka wygięło się w łuk. Czoło srebrnowłosego mężczyzny wylądowało na mostku ukochanego. Viktor skorzystał z okazji, by zlizać pot z twardych sutków. Od krzyku Yuuriego rozbolały go uszy. _Przyjemnie_ rozbolały. Szczyt był blisko.

\- Wiesz… - usta Viktora wyszeptały tuż przy ustach partnera – kiedy dojdziemy, sperma wymiesza się. Nie będzie wiadomo, gdzie zaczynasz się ty, a kończę ja.

Precyzyjnie sekundę później doszli. Nieprzyzwoicie zadowolony z siebie Rosjanin wydał triumfalny pomruk. Japończyk wciąż cichutko pojękiwał. W trakcie amorów szlafroczek zsunął mu się aż do łokci.

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna rozplątał ubrudzony paseczek i uniósł go na wysokość twarzy. Czubkiem języka skosztował mieszaniny siebie i ukochanego.

 _Mmm… dobre rzeczy lepiej smakują razem niż osobno._ – zdecydował, oblizując usta.

\- Jesteś największym zboczeńcem, jakiego znam. – stwierdził Yuuri.

\- Och, dziękuję za komplement! Jestem dzisiaj wyjątkowo ambitny. Zamierzam zaliczyć aż trzy bazy! Zostawię mój podpis w trzech miejscach.

Elegancki palec Viktora pogłaskał dolną wargę narzeczonego.

\- Jeden.

Potem musnął czubek spoglądającego spod kępki czarnych włosów penisa.

\- Dwa. I wreszcie…

Delikatnie uniósł biały materiał i pogłaskał krągłe pośladki.

\- Trzy. Powiedz, kochany, mamy tu gdzieś lubrykant? Wydaje mi się, że schowałem go do szafki, ale nie pamiętam.

\- Och! – młodszy z mężczyzn zaczerwienił się – Właściwie to… ja już… pod prysznicem…

Rosjanin gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Zaraz, zaraz! W sensie, że… wcześniej, gdy poszedł pod prysznic, to zrobił to w celu…? I nie pozwolił partnerowi dołączyć, ponieważ…!

 _Tak!_ – wewnętrzny Viktor podskakiwał jak małe dziecko _– O Boże, tak, tak, tak, tak! Yuuri, miłości moja! Mój ty kochany, pełny niespodzianek…ach! Żeby pójść pod prysznic tylko po to, by się dla mnie przygotować! Żeby zaplanować to wszystko i… o, mamuuuniu, jeszcze bardziej się w nim zabujałem!_

Dla potwierdzenia, srebrnowłosy mężczyzna zanurzył palec w wąskim otworze. Jezu, wnętrze rzeczywiście było wilgotne! I to _bardzo_ wilgotne! Yuuri stanął na wysokości zadania. Samo wyobrażanie sobie, jak stał pod strumieniem wody… z dłonią między pośladkami… myśląc o tym, co będzie robił z Viktorem… samo wyobrażanie sobie tego sprawiło, że… ach!

\- Widzę, że ty też jesteś… eghm… _gotowy._ – Yuuri skomentował rozgrywającą się między nogami narzeczonego scenę.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem!

\- Zacząłem myśleć, że po dwóch orgazmach nie będziesz miał siiiiiii...!

Japoński prosiaczek kwiknął, gdy dłonie Rosjanina mocno ścisnęły mu pośladki.

\- Nie oceniaj człowieka po skokach w drugiej części programu. – srebrnowłosy mężczyzna zganił partnera – Na lodzie może i nie mam najlepszej kondycji, ale na seks zawsze znajdę siłę. Nawet po ultramaratonie.

\- Raczej nie przebiegłbyś ultramaratonu.

\- Przebiegłbym całą długość Kolei Transsyberyjskiej… pod warunkiem, że dałbyś mi się przelecieć na każdej stacji.

Yuuri zachichotał. Z czułością pogłaskał policzek ukochanego.

\- Możemy tak zrobić, Viktor. Ale pojedziemy pociągiem, okej? Tego tylko brakuje, byś z wysiłku zszedł na zawał.

Oburzony brakiem wiary w swoją wytrzymałość, Viktor otworzył usta, by się kłócić. Jednak Katsuki wszedł mu w słowo:

\- Pomyśl, ile razy mógłbyś mnie przelecieć, zamiast biec przez wiele tysięcy kilometrów.

Na policzkach Rosjanina pojawił się rumieniec.

 _Nie wiem, jak ty,_ \- odezwał się sztywny penis Nikiforova – _ale ja głosuję za bzyknięciem Yuuriego._

Właściciel przyrodzenia pokiwał głową.

\- Na każdej stacji? – zapytał, posyłając narzeczonemu pełne nadziei spojrzenie – Czy to obietnica? Przejedziemy się Koleją Transsyberyjską?

\- W sumie… dlaczego nie?

\- Łał! Ja i Yuuri pojedziemy na wycieczkę! Już nie mogę się doczekać!

\- A tymczasem…

\- Mhm, tymczasem…

Yuuri nieznacznie odchylił się do tyłu. Dłonie oparł o uda partnera.

\- Naprowadzisz mnie?

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz jeszcze trochę się porozciągać? – palec Viktora troskliwie pogłaskał włębienie między pośladkami.

\- Będzie dobrze. Tylko… proszę, zrób to powoli.

Ech… któż mógłby się oprzeć tak słodkiej prośbie?

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna poczekał, aż ukochany uniesie nieco biodra i ostrożnie przycisnął główkę swojego członka do wilgotnej szczeliny. Od tej chwili nakazał sobie maksymalne skupienie. Wiedział, że Yuuri nie wytrzyma zbyt długo w tej pozycji – z uniesionym tyłeczkiem i nogami wyciągniętymi przed siebie. W tej pozycji oparcie ciężaru ciała na kolanach, tak jak w standardowym „ujeżdżaniu", nie wchodziło w grę. Przy zbyt szybkim opuszczeniu pośladków, czarnowłosy kochanek mógłby poczuć ból. A Viktorowi bardzo zależało, by go przed tym uchronić. Dlatego zaraz po wsunięciu czubka męskości w ciepły otwór, chwycił parntera w talii. Biodra Japończyka zaczęły powoli opadać…

\- Aaach! – Viktor przygryzł wargę.

Determinacja determinacją, ale wcale nie tak łatwo pozostać opanowanym, gdy Twój fiut stopniowo tonie w wąskim żarze! Robi się coraz cieplej i ciaśniej, a ty wiesz, że nie możesz tego przyśpieszyć, chociaż, uch, bardzo tego pragniesz, ale, cholera, powstrzymujesz się, bo troszczysz się o partnera, a partner musi się przyzwyczaić do nowego uczucia i… och, Boże, co za ścisk!

Męskość Viktora całkowicie zniknęła między pośladkami Yuuriego. Z ust obu mężczyzn wyszło zadowolone westchnienie.

\- R-robiliśmy to już w tej pozycji? – Japończyk zapytał głosem drżącym od emocji.

\- N-nie… uch… nie wydaje mi się.

A warto zaznaczyć, że robili to w całkiem wielu pozycjach. Stwierdzenie, że przerobili połowę podręcznika kamasutry z całą pewnością nie byłoby przesadą.

Rosjanin zaczął leniwie kołysać biodrami.

\- Po… połóż się. – Yuuri nakazał cicho.

\- Mmm… jakiś ty władczy!

Viktor z ochotą spełnił polecenie. Gdy tylko wygodnie umościł się na poduszce, przyciągnął do siebie jedną z bladych nóg i złożył na wnętrzu kolana delikatny pocałunek.

\- Chcesz, żebym porozpieszczał trochę twoje nogi?

 _Tak jak ty wcześniej moje?_ – dokończył w myślach.

W odpowiedzi poczuł na udach paznokcie narzeczonego.

\- Tak, proszę. – szepnął Yuuri.

Podobnie jak partner, położył się na plecach. Ze stopami napierającymi na materac, nieznacznie uniósł biodra i kolistymi ruchami zgrabnego tyłeczka, pozwolił, by twardy penis masował mu wnętrzności.

\- Och! – Viktor chwycił się kolana, jak tratwy.

Boziu, jakie to było zajebiste! Istny demon z tego Japończyka! _Eros_ w czystej postaci. Tak potwornie seksowny, jak człowiek, który wprowadził go w świat łóżkowych rozkoszy. Ach, żeby tak bezwstydnie obchodzić się z fiutem własnego nauczyciela… żeby wciskać go w siebie, a potem pieścić ukrytymi w cudownej szczelinie mięśniami! Yuuri nie miał żadnych oporów, a Viktor był _kurewsko_ zachwycony.

Jedna z nóg Japończyka została oderwana od pościeli. Rosjanin działał trochę na oślep, ale bez problemum znalazł punkty, o które mu chodziło. Lewą ręką chwycił piętę, a prawą nacisnął palce u stóp, lekko popychając je ku kostce.

\- Viktor! – pisnął Yuuri.

Gwałtownym szarpnięciem bioder, nadział sobie twardość ukochanego na prostatę.

\- Oho? – wymruczał Viktor – Miło wiedzieć, że nie tylko ja mam wrażliwe stopy.

\- Oczywiście, że są… ach… wrażliwe. Po programie dowolnym, jestem cały obolaaaaa…!

Pod wpływem masującego śródstopie kciuka, pośladki zacisnęły się wokół penisa jak kleszcze. Rosjanin głośno jęknął.

\- Podczas programu dowolnego… - zaczął, gdy odzyskał oddech – byłeś _niegrzecznym_ chłopcem. Pięć poczórnych bez konsultacji z trenerem? Nieładnie, Yuuri, nieładnie…

Zaczął intensywnie masować podudzia Japończyka. Tyłeczek Yuuriego uroczo zadrżał.

\- Sam powiedziałeś, że to było… och, Boże… cudowne.

\- Bo było cudowne, skarbie. Ale też cudownie niebiezpieczne. Nie chciałbym, żebyś… Jeeeezu! Ahahaha!

Młodszy z mężczyzn wybrał akurat tem moment, by przypomnieć, że on _też_ ma dostęp do nóg partnera. Obie stopy Viktora zostały połaskotane. Wybuch śmiechu skończył się dla Rosjanina gwałtownym szarpnięciem bioder, uderzeniem męskością o wnętrze ukochanego i łzami w oczach. Kurwa mać, mało brakowało, a by doszedł!

\- T-to było zagranie poniżej pasa! – oświadczył oburzonym tonem.

\- _Dosłownie_ poniżej pasa. – zaśmiał się Japończyk.

\- Już ja ci zaraz dam „dosłownie poniżej pasa"!

W niebieskich tęczówkach pojawił się drapieżny błysk.

\- Doigrałeś się, Yuuri!

Jedną ręką Viktor chwycił męskość ukochanego, drugą przyciągnął stopę Katsukiego do swoich ust i zębami wbił się opuszkę dużego palca.

Od tamtego momentu niewiele pamiętał.

Pamiętał, że Yuuri sporo krzyczał. Dosyć często imię Pana Boga, ale jeszcze częściej imię rosyjskiego kochanka. Viktor, z kolei, sporo pojękiwał, jednak tłumił większość jęków, przyciskając usta do różnych miejsc na nodze wybranka. Nie omieszkał zostawić całej masy malinek. Łóżko trzeszczało. Połowa pościeli wylądowała na podłodze. W powietrzu unosił się zapach potu i seksu. Splecione ze sobą ciała poruszały się coraz szybciej, aż wreszcie to wszystko – Viktor w Yuurim, penis Yuuriego w dłoni Viktora, Viktor obejmujący nogę Yuuriego, Yuuri wbijający paznokcie w uda Viktora – wszystko to stało się zbyt przytłaczające i rozkosz znalazła ujście. Tyle Viktor pamiętał. Potem była jedynie ciemność…

Ciemność, orgazm i miłość.

Gdy wreszcie odzyskał jasność umysłu, wciąż leżał na plecach. I wciąż był zupełnie nagi. Jednak części od pasa w dół zostały przykryte miękką kołdrą. Viktor nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie, kiedy to się stało. Jedynym z czego zdawał sobie sprawę, był fakt, że było mu niesamowicie dobrze. I że trzymał w ramionach najpiękniejszego mężczyznę na świecie.

Z policzkiem wtulonym w muskularne ramię Yuuri obserwował jak jego własny palec kręci na mostku ukochanego leniwe kółka. Klatka piersiowa Viktora unosiła się i opadała w powolnym, zarerwowanym dla odpoczynku po uprawianiu miłości, rytmie. Rosjanin wplótł dłoń w czarne włosy i złożył na czole Japończyka delikatny pocałunek.

\- Yuuri.

Rozmarzone spojrzenie brązowych oczu powędrowało w górę.

\- Yuuri, chcę ci coś dać. – Viktor wyszeptał, trącając nos ukochanego własnym.

\- Prezent?

\- Mhm.

\- Och, Viktor… naprawdę nie powinieneś wydawać na mnie aż takich ilości pieniędzy. Źle się z tym czuję.

\- Nie wydałem na tę rzecz ani grosza.

W oczach Yuuriego pojawił się przebłysk zaciekawienia. Uśmiechając się, srebrnowłosy mężczyzna sięgnął do szafki nocnej, na którym leżała sterta starannie poskładanych ubrań. Fioletowy woreczek był bezpiecznie schowany w kieszeni spodni.

 _To idealny moment._ – pomyślał Viktor – _Lepszego nie mógłbym sobie wymarzyć._

Serce łomotało mu w piersi, gdy wręczał narzeczonemy jedwabną sakiewkę. Katsuki podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i niepewnym ruchem wymacał materiał.

\- Pusta? – posłał Viktorowi zdziwione spojrzenie – Nie czuję, by cokolwiek było w środku.

\- Ale coś _jest_ w środku.

\- T-tak? A… c-co dokładnie?

\- Kawałek mnie.

Palce Japończyka nareszcie poluzowały sznureczek. Yuuri miał minę, jakby nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać.

\- Dałem to Yakovowi do przechowania siedem lat temu. – Viktor westchnął, gładząc narzeczonego po ramieniu – Chciałem to oddać miłości mojego życia. Rzecz w tym, że nie ufałem sobie. Bałem się, że źle wybiorę. Dlatego poprosiłem Yakova o pomoc. W tamtym czasie nikt nie znał mnie lepiej od niego.

\- Czyli… - Yuuri przełknął ślinę – Skoro Pan Feltsman oddał ci to… wiedząc, że dasz to mnie… t-to znaczy, że mam jego błogosławieństwo?

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna zaśmiał się serdecznie.

\- Tak, Yuuri. – pocałował czubek czarnych włosów – Wręczenie ci tego oznacza stuprocentowe błogosławieństwo Yakova. A wcale nie tak łatwo je uzyskać, wierz mi. Fakt, że Yakov mi to oddał, i to zupełnie bez wahania, oznacza ni mniej ni więcej… że jego zdaniem jestem z tobą szczęśliwy.

Palce Yuuriego zacisnęły się na fioletowym woreczku. Mimo to wciąż nie zajrzały do środka.

\- Jesteś ze mną szczęśliwy?

Viktor pocałował przestrzeń między oczami ukochanego.

\- Jestem. – wyszeptał z czułością – Bardzo. Na co jeszcze czekasz? Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co dostałeś?

\- Chcę. Bardzo chcę. Ale… jakby to powiedzieć… jestem jednocześnie podekscytowany i niespokojny. Mam przeczucie, że to coś bardzo ważnego. Dla ciebie.

\- To jest coś bardzo dla mnie ważnego. Czy raczej… to, co zostało z czegoś bardzo dla mnie ważnego. W tym woreczku jest moja przeszłość, Yuuri.

To stwierdzenie w końcu przekonało opornego Japończyka do obejrzenia prezentu. Drżąca dłoń zniknęła między fałdami fioletowego materiału… i wyciągnęła ze środka cieniutki – niewiele grubszy od rzemyka – srebrny warkocz. Bardzo długi srebrny warkocz.

Twarz Katsukiego w ekspresowym tempie nabrała koloru purpury.

\- B-Boże! – Yuuri zakrył dłonią usta – N-nie… n-niemożliwe! Czy to jest…

\- Tak. – Viktor potwierdził szeroko się uśmiechając – To _jest_ to, o czym myślisz.

\- A-ale jak?! – Japończyk wyrzucił z siebie piskliwym głosem – Kiedy… przecież…

\- Proszę. Jeśli chcesz, możesz porównać kolor.

Rosjanin chwycił przegub ukochanego i powoli zbliżył dłoń z warkoczem do swojej twarzy. O ile to możliwe, Yuuri jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniał.

\- O matko… a więc naprawdę… to naprawdę Twoje włosy! Viktor, ty… ty…

\- Podoba ci się prezent?

\- O Boże, chyba umrę! ACH! Nie to miałem na myśli. Znaczy… znaczy ja… nie wiem, co powiedzieć i… jestem zaszczycony, ale… - wziął głęboki oddech. - To jest tak bardzo intymne.

Obie dłonie Japończyka uniosły warkocz na wysokość twarzy. Brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w srebrny kawałek ukochanego z takim wyrazem, jakby trzymały wielki skarb. Nie, nie skarb! _Świętość_. Yuuri patrzył na włosy Viktora jak na świętość.Wyglądał, jakby nie trzymał włosów, lecz serce.

Może… może rzeczywiście tak było? Przez wiele, wiele lat te włosy zajmowały szczególnie miejsce w sercu Viktora. Były częścią jego tożsamości. Tego, kim był. Kiedy je ściął, to było jak urodzenie się na nowo.

\- Są takie długie. – szepnął Yuuri.

\- Sięgały mi do pasa.

\- I to wszystko, co po nich zostało?

\- Yakov ma jeszcze jeden warkoczyk. Taki sam, jak ten. Kiedy mu go dawałem, zarzekał się, że go wyrzuci… ale idę o zakład, że włożył go do tej samej szkatułki, w której trzyma pukiel włosów Lilki. Co do reszty moich włosów… no cóż, wylądowały w kuble.

\- W _kuble? -_ Japończyk powiedział to takim tonem, jakby jego ukochany popełnił świętokradztwo.

Rosjanin cicho parsknął.

\- Facet, który mnie ostrzygł, nie był jakimś szczególnym romantykiem. Zresztą, zanim w ogóle wziął do ręki nożyczki, dałem mu do zrozumienia, że nie chcę widzieć moich włosów na Ebayu, czy jakiejś innej stronie. Gdyby chodziło o moje ubrania, nie byłoby problemu. Ale włosy zawsze były dla mnie czymś bardzo osobistym.

\- P-po tym jak ściąłeś włosy, na Ebayu zaroiło się od ofert. – w głosie Yuuriego dało się wyczuć nutę irytacji – Ludzie życzyli sobie niebotycznych sum za pukle włosów, które rzekomo należały do ciebie. Nigdy tego nie skomentowałeś. W żadnym wywiadzie.

\- Uwierzyłeś, że wśród tych ofert mogły się znaleźć moje włosy? – Viktor zachichotał.

\- Sądziłem, że wszystko jest możliwe.

\- I co? Gdyby było cię stać, zakupiłbyś sobie kawałek mnie?

Młodszy z mężczyzn potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie miałem _aż takiego_ fioła na twoim punkcie. Nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Nawet nie brałem tego pod uwagę. Ale…

\- Ale?

\- Myśl, że _ktoś inny_ mógłby tak po prostu kupić twoje włosy, doprowadzała mnie do szału. Byłem z tego powodu wściekły. Choć sam nie do końca rozumiałem, dlaczego.

Viktor uśmiechnął się z czułością. Oparł brodę o ramię partnera.

\- Cieszę się, że byłeś wściekły. Też nie wiem, dlaczego.

Yuuri zawahał się.

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz mi oddać ten warkocz? N-nie wolałbyś… umm… zachować go dla siebie?

\- Yuuri, mam na głowie to samo. – rechocząc, srebrnowłosy mężczyzna cmoknął narzeczonego w ramię – Jak będę potrzebował warkoczyka, to go sobie zapuszczę. Chociaż w ogóle mnie do tego nie ciągnie. Nosiłem długie włosy przez prawie dwadzieścia lat. Wystarczy mi do końca życia.

\- Masz takie piękne włosy…

\- Lubisz ich dotykać, prawda?

Japończyk niepewnie przytaknął.

\- Kiedy zrobiłeś to po raz pierwszy, powiedziałeś, że nie mogłeś się powtrzymać. – Rosjanin przypomniał sobie z rozmarzonym uśmiechem – To jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego tak chętnie oddaję ci moję włosy. Wiem, że to cię podnieca. Od teraz zawsze będziesz mógł nosić ze sobą kawałek mnie. Będę przy tobie, nawet gdy zdarzy nam się przebywać w różnych krajach. – zakończył zmysłowym szeptem.

Miał cichą nadzieję, że Yuuri wykorzysta srebrny warkoczyk, by się masturbować. Ach, ach, oby tak było!

\- Dziękuję! – Yuuri zarzucił narzeczonemu ręce na szyję – T-to naprawdę… ja nawet… nawet nie umiem wyrazić, ile to dla mnie znaczy! T-troche mi głupio.

\- Głupio? A dlaczego?

\- B-bo dostałem od ciebie coś tak osobistego!

\- Hm… chyba wiem, jak sprawić, by przestało ci być głupio. Bo widzisz… kiedy planowałem podarować ci moje włosy, nie byłem kompletnie bezinteresowny. Chciałbym dostać coś w zamian. Jest coś, czego bardzo pragnę. I tylko ty możesz mi to dać.

Palce Rosjanina delikatnie pogłaskały czarne włoski na karku Japończyka. Yuuri zarumienił się w taki sposób, jakby został pogłaskany po męskości. Zrozumiał.

\- Czy ja też… mógłbym dostać kawałek ciebie? – Viktor wymruczał ukochanemu do ucha.

\- Chcesz wymiany? – brązowe oczy zaszły mgłą – Nawet w Barcelonie nie zrobiliśmy czegoś tak… romantycznego. Mój pomysł z obrączkami nagle wydaje mi się strasznie _tani._

\- Ani mi się waż! Ani mi się waż umniejszać wagi obrączek, które dla nas kupiłeś. Ta obrączka… - usta srebrnowłosego mężczyzny ucałowały złoty krążek – to najcenniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek dostałem. Obrączki i włosy to dwie różne sprawy. Obrączki to wiadomość dla świata… by cały świat wiedział, że jesteśmy razem. Natomiast włosy są dla nas. Ja… chcę, żeby to był nasz sekret, Yuuri. Coś tylko między tobą i mną. Znaczy, Yakov wie, ale… rozumiesz, co mam na myśli?

\- Tak. Tak, rozumiem. Rozumiem też, dlaczego w zeszłym tygodniu nie pozwoliłeś mi pójść do fryzjera.

\- No ba! Muszę mieć co ciąć. Powiedz, nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym zrobił to teraz?

\- T-teraz? A n-nie wolisz poczekać, aż trochę urosną?

\- Nie. Wystarczy mi maleńki kawałek.

\- M-może chociaż je umyję, czy coś?

\- _Nie._ Chcę je właśnie w takim stanie.

 _Po seksie._ – Viktor wymruczał w myślach – _Pachnące chwilami rozkoszy. Za_ _każdym razem, gdy wezmę je do ręki, przypomnę sobie, co razem robiliśmy. Bo ja NA PEWNO będę się masturbowal, wdychając ich zapach!_

Yuuri chyba odgadł, co chodziło narzeczonemu po głowie. Mimo to nie powiedział na ten temat ani słowa. Odrzucił kołdrę i zupełnie goły przeszedł przez pokój. Ukląkł przy swojej walizce. Wzrok Viktora z zachwytem obserwował parę obnażonych pośladków.

\- Musisz częściej chodzić nago po domu. – stwierdził, opierając podbródek na dłoniach – Grzechem jest ukrywać tak piękne ciało.

Czubki uszu Japończyka poróżowiały. Z kosmetyczką w dłoni czarnowłosy mężczyzna wrócił do łóżka.

\- Gdzieś tutaj powinienem mieć nożyczki. – wyszeptał.

\- Ja wyłudziłem od Miłeczki gumkę do włosów. Niebieską.

\- To mój ulubiony kolor.

\- Wiem.

Kilka minut później Yuuri klęczał na materacu tyłem do partnera. Końcówki czarnych włosów zostały uwiązane w miniaturowy kucyk. Japończyk zadrżał, gdy chłodna stal nożyczek połaskotała mu kark.

\- Jesteś gotowy? – bardzo cicho zapytał Viktor.

\- T-tak. A ty?

\- Oj, tak.

Obaj wstrzymali oddechy. Rozległ się odgłos cięcia.

 **XXX**

Do występu Yuuriego pozostało kilka minut. Korzystając z chwili samotności, Viktor wyciągnął z kieszonki garnituru jedwabny woreczek. Identyczny jak ten, który dał ukochanemu, tylko niebieski. Przypomniała mu się duetowa wersja „Stammi Viccino".

 _Szkoda, że dzisiaj jej nie pojedziemy._ – pomyślał z żalem – _No cóż, może we Francji._

Wyjął pukiel czarnych włosów i zbliżył go do twarzy. Wzdychając, wciągnął zapach swojego skarbu. W jego głowie pojawił się rząd obrazów: biały szlafroczek, splecione ze sobą nagie ciała, uczucie bycia w Yuurim… ach.

Ciszę przerwał odgłos kroków. Cenna własność Nikiforova powrócił do kieszonki. Zza zakrętu wyłonił się mężczyzna w bluzie reprezentacji Japonii.

\- Dogrzałeś się? – Viktor zapytał z uśmiechem – Jak się czujesz?

\- Czuję się świetnie. – Yuuri objął narzeczonego w pasie.

Jakiś czas tulili się do siebie.

\- Viktor, muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

\- Jesteś w ciąży?

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna cicho parsknął.

\- Haha, bardzo śmieszne! Nie, nie jestem w ciąży. Ale jest coś, o czym ci nie powiedziałem. Bo widzisz ja… tak jakby… zmieniłem mój występ na Galę. Program, który ułożyliśmy jest śliczy, ale… chciałbym pojechać dzisiaj coś innego.

Spojrzenie rosyjskiego trenera natychmiast spoważniało. Viktor odsunął podopiecznego na odległość ramienia.

\- Zmieniłeś program? – powtórzył zszokowanym głosem.

\- Tak.

\- Chwilę przed Galą?

\- Konkretniej tydzień przed.

\- Organizatorzy wiedzą?

\- Tak.

\- Czemu ja nic nie wiedziałem?!

Teraz gdy o tym pomyśleć, to przez cały ubiegły tydzień Yuuri znikał gdzieś wieczorami. Mówił, że pomaga z czymś Jurijowi. Plisetsky potwierdził tę wersję. A teraz okazało się, że…

\- Pan Feltsman wiedział. – Japończyk wyznał, posyłając ukochanemu przepraszający uśmiech.

\- Co? Yakova też w to wciągnęliście? I co on o tym wszystkim powiedział?

\- Cóż… zwrócił mi uwagę, że to trochę niemądre, ale poza tym dał mi zielone światło. O niczym ci nie mówiłem, bo to miała być niespodzianka.

Ramiona Viktora nieznacznie rozluźniły się. Nie miał nic przeciwko niespodziankom (można wręcz powiedzieć, że był ich gorliwym zwolennikiem), ale odrobinę martwił się zdrowiem pracowitego Japończyka. Treningi przed Skate America nie należały do najlżejszych. Program z pięcioma poczównymi pewnie też dał Yuuriemu w kość. A teraz jeszcze zmiana Gali! Ale z drugiej strony… skoro _Yakov_ wyraził aprobatę…

\- Co to za program, Yuuri? Jechałeś go wcześniej?

\- Tylko raz. Ale przez ostatni tydzień sporo nad nim pracowałem. Zadzwoniłem do mojej byłej trenerki z Japonii, żeby dała mi parę wskazówek. Jej podpowiedzi sporo pomogły. W końcu musiałem dostosować program do moich obecnych umiejętności. I zdobyć strój. Bałem się, że nie zdąży przyjść. Na szczęście Minako-sensei przyjechała mnie obejrzeć. Wyjeżdżając z Hasetsu zgarnęła dla mnie kostium.

Viktor bez słowa rozsunął suwak reprezentacji Japonii. Jego oczom ukazał się zasakująco prosty krój – kremowy ze srebrnymi taśmami ułożonymi w literę „X". Z czymś mu się to kojarzyło, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć z czym. Zaraz…

\- Czy twój strój do „Lohengrina" nie wyglądał podobnie?

\- Strój do „Lohengrina" został uszyty na wzór tego.

\- Ale był bardziej… hm… wypasiony, prawda? Pamiętam, że miał więcej kryształków.

\- „Lohengrin" miał być sposobem na wymazanie mojej porażki. – wetchnął Yuuri - Tej z debiutu seniorskiego. Ale nie do końca mi to wyszło… Tym razem będzie inaczej!

\- „Tym razem"?

Z areny dało się słyszeć głośne brawa. Zwyciężczyni wśród solistek skończyła występ. Japończyk uśmiechnął się.

\- Już czas.

Rosjanin skinął głową.

\- Tak. Już czas.

\- Uważnie mnie obserwuj.

\- Jak zawsze, najdroższy.

Viktor ujął podbródek Yuuriego i złożył na ustach ukochanego lekki jak piórko pocałunek.

\- Nie szalej za bardzo.

\- A ty nie zgrywaj odpowiedzialnego trenera.

\- Muszę chociaż udawać, że nim jestem. – dłoń srebrnowłosego mężczyzny pogładziła miejsce tuż nad pośladkami partnera – Wczoraj chyba troszkę przesadziliśmy.

\- Nie traktuj mnie, jakbym był ze szkła. - Katsuki przewrócił oczami – To już nie te czasy, gdy po jednej rundzie bolał mnie tyłek i musiałeś mi wszystko przynosić.

\- Ech, te piękne czasy nie trwały zbyt długo.

\- Tak to już jest. Gdy robi się coś… eghm… _regularnie._

\- Racja. – Viktor wyszczerzył zęby – Chodźmy już. Publiczność zapewne nie może się ciebie doczekać. Ja też umieram z ciekawości.

Nie kłamał. Rzeczywiście był _arcyciekawy._ Zmienianie _całego_ programu na ostatnią chwilę w ogóle nie było w stylu Yuuriego. Zmienianie skoków, owszem. Zmienianie pewnych elementów choreografii, owszem. Ale żeby _całość?_

Może Kiciuś Plisetsky maczał w tym palce? W końcu zapewnił imiennikowi alibi. Ale że uzyskali zgodę _Yakova?!_ Nie, coś tutaj się nie zgadzało.

Jak zawsze, w przypadu Gali, na arenie panowała niemal całkowita ciemnośc. Przy głośnym aplauzie publiczności Japończyk wszedł na lód. Viktor obserwował go z przedramionami opartymi o barierkę. Oświetlony przez reflektor kostium wydawał się bardziej złotawy – Yuuri wyglądał w nim bajecznie. Jak bohater opowieści. Ciekawe, do jakiego utworu pojedzie?

\- Zwycięzca w kategorii solistów, Yuuri Katsuki z Japonii. – obwieścił komentator – Tytuł programu to „Romeo i Julia". Katsuki powiedział, że chciałby zadedykować ten występ wszystkim debiutującym łyżwiarzom… a także swojemu trenerowi i partnerowi, Viktorowi Nikiforovowi.

Viktor zaczerwienił się. O matko! Przecież ten program to…!

W tym momencie Yuuri zaczął. Już pierwsze sekundy występu niemal całkowicie pozbawiły Rosjanina tchu. Ten pełen wdzięku Japończyk zawsze potrafił pięknie interpretować muzykę, ale teraz zrobił coś znacznie cudowniejszego – chwycił ukryte wewnątrz utworu emocje, a następnie przekuł je w ruchy swojego ciała. Tańczył na lodzie w sposób, wobec którego nikt nie mógłby pozostać obojętnym. A już na pewnie _nie_ Viktor.

Dłoń srebrnowłosego mężczyzny – dłoń z lśniącą obrączką – przylgnęła do piersi i mocno ścisnęła materiał koszuli.

 _Yuuri._ – narzeczony Katsukiego wyszeptał w myślach – _Mój piękny i odważny Yuuri._

A więc _o to_ chodziłow tych wszystkich sekretnych treningach! Przez cały ten czas Yuuri ćwiczył swój dawny program dowolny. Program przygotowany dla pełnego nadziei debiutanta przez dawną trenerkę. Program pojechany tylko jeden jedyny raz, podczas pamiętnego Skate America. Miał przynieść japońskiemu łyżwiarzowi zwycięstwo… a stał się symbolem porażki.

Nie! Chwila. Ten program _już nie był_ symbolem porażki! Dzisiejszego wieczoru Yuuri tworzył ten program na nowo.

Co i rusz w występie pojawiały się trudne elementy – elementy, których dawny Katsuki za nic nie miał prawa umieć, a które teraz przychodziły mu śmiesznie łatwo. Poczwórny salchow… poczwórny ritberger… wreszcie, popisowy numer Nikiforova, poczwórny flip! Pęczniejący z dumy Viktor bardzo szybko zrozumiał, że ukochany podopieczny _nie jechał_ tego samego programu, co siedem lat temu. Zmodyfikował niektóre elementy, by pasowały do obecnego Yuuriego Katsukiego. By ten występ mógł jak najlepiej pokazać, jakim łyżwiarzem stał się Yuuri Katsuki.

Poczwórnych skoków było odrobinę za dużo – japoński mistrz nie powinien aż tak forsować się podczas gali. Viktor wiedział, że powinien go za to zganić… ale też doskonale wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie tego zrobić. Nie w sytuacji, gdy czuł się tak bardzo oczarowany, wzruszony, _zahipnotyzowany_ … w sytuacji, gdy w każdej sekundzie nieszczęsnego występu miał ochotę wbiec na lód i porwać ukochanego w ramiona.

Zakończenie tej historii było takie, że Yuuri Katsuki pokonał przeszłość. Dokręcił wszystkie skoki, wzbudził swoim występem nieprawdopodobne emocje i dostał owacje na stojąco. A po zejsciu z lodu, wskoczył na zachwyconego narzeczonego, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję i zaplatając mu nogi wokół pasa, jak małpka. Kilka razy obkręcili się dookoła.

\- Podobało ci się? – Yuuri wydyszał z szerokim uśmiechem i policzkami zarumienionymi od wysiłku.

\- Mam nadzieję, że było to pytanie retoryczne. – Viktor również się uśmiechał – Pojechałeś jak istota nie z tego świata! To jedna z najlepszych niespodzianek w moim życiu!

Utonęli w namiętnym pocałunku. Japończyk pozostawał zawieszony na ukochanym. Języki ocierały się o siebie z taką dzikością, jakby kierowała nimi adrenalina. Wplecione w srebrne włosy palce lekko masowały skórę głowy. Kiedy wargi wreszcie oderwały się od siebie, na twarzach obu mężczyzn widniały szerokie uśmiechy. Katsuki i jego przyszły mąż zetknęli się czołami.

\- Poprosiłem Phichita, by nagrał ten występ. – wyznał podekscytowany Yuuri – Opublikuje go razem z moim programem dowolnym sprzed siedmiu lat. Jako jeden filmik.

\- To genialne. – wymruczał Viktor – Jestem z Ciebie taki dumny, Yuuri. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo.

Ponownie się pocałowali. Równie zachłannie, jak za pierwszy razem.

\- Pomyślałem, że samo opublikowanie mojej porażki nic nie zmieni. Jedynie udowodniłbym coś sobie. Ale co z innymi? Ktoś mnie kiedyś nauczył, jak ważna jest więź z innymi łyżwiarzami. Dlatego uznałem, że pojadę ten program jeszcze raz… _pokażę_ , jak dobrze można go pojechać… i udowodnię wszystkim, że jedna porażka wcale niczego nie oznacza.

\- Och, Yuuri…

\- Kto wie? Może kogoś zainspiruję? Może pomogę komuś wyjść z dołka… tak jak ty niegdyś pomogłeś mnie.

\- Żebyś tylko nie rozkochał w sobie zbyt wielu osób. Bo mogę zrobić się zazdrosny…

I znowu usta zderzyły się ze sobą. Dla Viktora nie istniało już nic. Nic poza połączonymi wargami i ścierających się w szalonym tańcu językami.

Do czasu aż zadzwonił telefon.

Para narzeczonych niechętnie przerwała pocałunek. Jedną ręką przytrzymując pozostające w powietrzu uda partnera, Rosjanin wyjął z kieszeni komórkę.

\- Phichit wysłał Ci SMSa. – stwierdził po zerknięciu na wyświetlacz.

\- Sprawdź, co napisał.

Ich oczom ukazała wiadomość:

 _Filmik jest już gotowy ;)))) Szybkie pytanko: jak mam go zatytuować?_

\- Łał. – skomentował Viktor – Jak błyskawica!

\- Trwa wojna w zdobywaniu lajków. Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby zajęło mu to więcej niż kilka minut.

\- A zatem…? Masz już jakiś pomysł na tytuł?

Yuuri zastanowił się chwilę, po czym z uśmiechem oznajmił:

\- „Dawno temu w Detroit".


End file.
